Let it be
by Lecabel
Summary: ¡COMPLETO! -Solo... dejalo ser Eleanor. No renuncies al amor... no lo niegues- Porque la vida sin amor, no tiene sentido. Porque la vida sin amor, no vale la pena. Porque la vida sin Seth Clearwater no es vida. Solo debo dejarlo ser. Let it be. Seth/O.C
1. Prólogo

**Cap.1: Prólogo**

**Seth Clearwater P.O.V**

Estaba sentado en el sillón de mi casa mirando televisión. No había mucho que hacer a finales de mayo, siendo uno de los últimos fines de semana del año escolar y con los neófitos y la vampira Victoria, ya destruidos.

A veces me era difícil dejar de pensar en vampiros, hombres lobo y peligro. Era un tema que rodeaba mi vida.

Era normal despertarse en la mañana, transformarse en el bosque y esperar que malas noticias nos llegaran, pero ese día sentí que no iban a haberlas

-Cariño, ¿quieres algo para desayunar? Tu hermana no tardará en llegar de su ronda- Dijo mi mamá desde la cocina. Sonreí pensando que jamás habría mejor persona que ella.

-Déjame ayudarte- Me levanté del sillón y me dirigí a la cocina, que desde que me había convertido en hombre lobo, era un tanto pequeña para mí.

-Claro que no jovencito. Vete a descansar. Cuando esté listo te aviso- Me acarició cariñosamente la mejilla y se dio vuelta para seguir cocinando el desayuno.

Me senté de nuevo en el sillón y comencé a buscar algún programa divertido, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-Yo voy mamá- Me levanté y abrí la puerta, para encontrarme con Billy.

-Seth, ¡cada día más grande muchacho!- Cuando era más chico, solía pensar que nadie podía ser más alto que él, ahora me era normal bajar la mirada para verlo. Me pasaba lo mismo con las demás personas, excepto con los de la manada.

-Billy, pasa. Sue esta haciendo el desayuno- Antes de que Billy diera un paso, Leah apareció detrás de él.

Billy se dio vuelta y la saludo.

-¿Que hay Billy?- Billy siempre le había caído bien. El, mi mamá y yo éramos los únicos a los que ella no trataba como una arpía… bueno algunas veces me molestaba pero eso era típico.

-Pues, hay buenas noticias- Wow… extraño.

Entramos a la casa y Billy se acercó a la cocina para hablar con mi mamá.

Volví a tomar asiento y encendí el televisor. Leah se prendió.

-…Y parece que los Rigby se mudaron a La Push de nuevo hace semanas- Pude escuchar decir a Billy.

-¿Ellos no se habían ido como 10 años atrás?- Preguntó mi mamá con un tono extrañado.

-Sí… solo me acuerdo que tenían dos hijos. Maxwell y Eleanor- Esos nombres se me hacían conocidos...

-¿Cuantos años tienen ahora?-

-Maxwell 17 y Eleanor 16- Contestó Billy. Entonces recordé que solíamos jugar con ellos en la playa cuando éramos pequeños.

_Flash Back_

_-Yo soy Jacob Black y ellos son Seth y Leah Clearwater- Dijo el pequeño Jake de tan solo 7 años._

_-Yo soy Max Rigby y ella es Eleanor, mi hermana- La pequeña Eleanor estaba escondida detrás de su hermano. Asomó la pequeña cabeza y al verme sonriéndole, se volvió a esconder detrás de él._

_-Vamos, Elle… no seas tímida- Dijo su hermano. Lentamente ella salió del escondite y nos sonrió a todos._

_Leah que era la más grande y más alta de todos dijo:_

_-Estábamos jugando a las escondidas. ¿Quieren jugar?-_

_-Genial. Yo cuento- Dijo Max. Eleanor asintió._

_-Date vuelta y cuenta hasta…-Leah nos contó a todos y al darse cuenta que éramos 5 dijo- 50._

_Max se dio vuelta y comenzó a contar lentamente._

_Antes de que Eleanor y yo pudiéramos darnos cuenta, Jake y Leah ya se habían escondido en lugares separados._

_-Ven, conozco un lugar genial- Dije corriendo. Ella me siguió a un paso apresurado, y al ver que era un poco más lenta que yo, corrí lentamente._

_Nos escondimos en el hueco de una gran roca y al ver que se reía le dije: Shh. Tapó su boca con sus manos y escuchamos a Max gritar: ¡Listos o no, allá voy!_

_Esperamos unos minutos, sintiendo esa emoción que siempre sentías cuando pensabas que te iban a atrapar._

_-Cuando venga, corres lo más fuerte que puedes- Le dije. Ella asintió._

_Escuchamos los pasos acercarse y vimos las piernas de Max cerca de la roca._

_Por suerte no se dio cuenta de que nosotros estábamos ahí abajo y fue para el otro lado._

_-¡Corre, corre!- Le grité al ver que estábamos en ventaja. Los dos salimos disparados y comenzamos a correr hacia el lugar donde Max había contado._

_Los dos nos reímos al ver que Max intentaba alcanzarnos. Entonces escuché el sonido de alguien cayéndose atrás mío. Me dí vuelta y vi a Eleanor en el piso, tomándose el pie descalzo, que le sangraba un poco. Se había cortado con un vidrio._

_Me acerqué a ella y vi que no lloraba. Solo tenía una expresión de dolor._

_-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunté preocupado. Levantó la vista hacia mí y asintió._

_-Duele mucho, pero estoy bien- Dijo con voz angelical. Entonces Max se acercó hacia ella, preocupado y se disculpó con nosotros antes de irse a donde estaba su madre._

_Fin del flash back._

-¿Y porqué se mudaron de nuevo a la Push?- Preguntó mi mamá. Traté de escuchar la respuesta, pero antes de poder hacerlo un aullido de lobo resonó en las paredes de mi casa. Dejé de escuchar la conversación y miré a Leah.

Sam nos estaba llamando.

Billy y Mamá se dieron vuelta y nos sonrieron como dándonos a entender que nos podíamos ir tranquilamente.

Corrimos hasta el bosque. Leah iba unos 50 metros adelante mío.

Ella paró y yo seguí corriendo.

Dejé que mi hermana se perdiera detrás de mí para poder sacarse la ropa. Seguí corriendo, mientras me sacaba la remera y una vez que quedé justo como dios me trajo al mundo, acomodé la ropa en mi tobillo y dejé que el calor se expandiera por todo mi cuerpo. Salte, dejando que el lobo se apoderara de mí.

Todo se veía más claro y los olores del bosque me embriagaban. Podía sentir cualquier sonido. Desde una rama partiéndose hasta una hoja cayendo al suelo.

-…no te preocupes Leah. No pasó nada grave. Solo tenemos que discutir un asunto- Dijo la voz de Sam.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Sam? Nos tienes a todos en suspenso- Dijo Embry que estaba sintiendo miedo.

-Apúrate Seth- La orden del Alfa hizo que mis pasos fueran más rápidos.

-Ya voy, ya voy. Leah, ¿ya llegaste?-

-Aquí estoy enano-

-Pues creo que enano no es una palabra que defina a Seth- Dijo Embry.

-Es el más enano del grupo- Pensó Jared. Yo le gruñí en chiste y todos se rieron.

-No, no… los más enanos son Collin y Brady- Pensó Quil. Los aludidos comenzaron a protestar.

-Al menos no somos pedófilos como tú- Dijo Brady en tono de broma. Todos no reímos, hasta Quil, que se daba cuenta de que era una broma.

Llegué rápidamente al punto donde todos se encontraban.

-¿Ahora puedes abrir el hocico Sam?-Preguntó Jared al verme llegar.

-No sé si escucharon, pero la familia Rigby se va a mudar a la Push de nuevo-

-¿Quienes son esos?-Preguntó Paul.

-Tú no te acuerdas, pero Leah, Seth y Jacob solían jugar con ellos hasta que se mudaron a Londres. No sabemos por qué motivo van a volver- Dijo Sam

-Sue estaba hablando de eso con Billy- Dijo mi hermana- ¿Pero que tiene de malo? Cuando los escuche parecían nerviosos-

-Que los hijos son mitad Quileute-

-¿Y…?-Pregunto Collin sin entender el concepto. Brady y él, a pesar de ser jóvenes, habían aceptado el hecho de ser lobos. Les encantaba serlo y se sentían como un niño en una juguetería.

-Que hay que vigilarlos de cerca. Y no solo a ellos, también a Colin y Brady – Collin y Brady protestaron una vez más, pero Sam los hizo callar.

-¿Acaso tenemos que ser niñeras?-Preguntó Leah fastidiada. Collin y Brady sintieron un poco de culpa ante eso.

-A mi me hubiera gustado un poco de ayuda cuando estaba por transformarme, además no sabemos si ellos saben las leyendas. No van a entender mucho- Dijo Sam enojado.

-¡¡Nosotros sabíamos las leyendas y no nos sirvió de nada!!- gritó Leah cansada de que todos siempre fueran víctimas. La entendía… jamás la habían tomado enserio a ella, teniendo 19 y ahora pretendían que ella tomara enserio a unos niños de 13 años.

Paul le gruñó al ver como se dirigía hacia Sam y una ola de furia me invadió, provocando que yo gruñera hacia él mostrándole mis dientes.

-¡No te metas con ella!- Grité hacia Paul. Mi hermana sintió preocupación y comenzó a drigirse hacia Paul.

-¡Basta!- Gritó Sam enojado. Al instante los dos dejamos de pelear. Pude sentir el agradecimiento que Leah sentía hacia mí y la furia que sentía hacia Paul.

-Seth- Dijo Sam mirándome- Eleanor y Maxwell van a entrar al instituto de la reserva. Tú irás al mismo curso que Eleanor. La vigilarás de cerca a ella, al hermano y a Collin y Brady-

-Lo siento Seth- Dijo Collin con culpa. Brady se sintió de la misma forma.

-No hay problema chicos- Dije para hacerlos sentir mejor. Ellos me caían bien -pero… ¿que hay de las rondas?-

-Tienes que ir al instituto Seth y ustedes también, chicos- Dijo Sam refiriéndose a Collin y Brady- Si los necesitamos, los llamaremos- Que fastidio era ser uno de los más chicos.

-Muy bien… ¿saben si Jake esta bien?- Pregunté un poco preocupado por su desaparición. De repente, sentí la tristeza de todos.

-Estoy bien Seth…- Sonreí internamente al escuchar su voz. Todos nos emocionamos.

-Jake, vuelve a casa- Todos empezaron a decirle que volviera.

-Déjenlo en paz. El va a volver cuando esté listo- Dijo Sam. Supe que no había sido una orden porque no había hablado con esa segunda voz, pero dejamos de molestarlo porque entendimos que no debíamos hacerlo.

-Pueden transformarse- Dijo Sam.

Me dirigí a una parte escondida del bosque y me transforme de nuevo para luego ponerme la ropa.

Mientras corría hacia mi casa, no pude evitar pensar en lo molesto que iba a ser el instituto.

* * *

**Eleanor Rigby´s P.O.V:**

-¡¿Donde demonios esta mi CD Maxwell Rigby?!- A veces mi hermano es un fastidio.

-No se de que hablas- Dijo apareciendo por la puerta de su habitación.

-Hablo de un CD… de Los Beatles… que se llama Abbey Road -Dije como si fuera obvio.

-Ah, sí… no, no tengo idea- Dijo haciéndose el tonto.

-¿Y porque puedo escuchar "Something" desde tu habitación?- Puse mis brazos en jarra.

-No se de que hablas- Dijo con su papel de Maxwell-no-entiendo-nada -Rigby. Lo empujé con fuerza para poder pasar por su puerta, saqué el CD de su reproductor y lo guarde en su caja un poco enojada.

Al ver que me iba a ir con esa expresión mi hermano me tomó de la cintura y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

-Jajajajaja… Déjame… Jajajajaja- La cosquillas me mataban.

-Solo dime que me perdonas- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Jamás!- Y traté de escaparme pero el me tomó por las piernas y me alzó sobre sus hombros, dejando caer todo mi torso sobre su espalda.

-Suéltame- Seguí riendo.

-Dilo…-

-Ni en tus sueños, Rigby- Los dos nos reímos.

-Si no me perdonas… comenzarán los abrazos de osos- Amenazó

-¡Todo menos eso!- Grité teatralmente.

-Tú decides-

-Está bien… te perdono- Me dejó en el piso y antes de poder irme con una sonrisa, me tomó del brazo y me encerró en un abrazo. No era un abrazo de oso; era un abrazo que me encerraba en muros, y me dejaba desahogarme.

Desde lo que había pasado él y yo éramos más unidos que nunca. No nos habíamos alejado. El dolor era demasiado fuerte y sin él, era imposible respirar.

Ese abrazo corto con mis risas y sentí una oleada de tristeza recorrer mi cuerpo. Escondí mi cara en su pecho y suspiré cansada de todo.

Reprimí las lágrimas que estaban por aparecer.

-Vamos a estar bien pequeña-

-Lo sé… es solo que siento nostalgia- Hacía más de dos semanas de lo sucedido. Nos habíamos mudado a La Push hacía dos semanas, el lugar donde habíamos vivido antes de irnos a Londres.

La casa seguía un poco desordenada.

-Al menos el lugar es lindo- Dijo mirando el horizonte desde su ventana. Me senté en su cama y el hizo lo mismo.

-Sí… al menos vamos a conocer gente nueva- Max sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas a Jacob Black y a los hermanos Clearwater?- Una imagen de nosotros a los 5 y 6 años me llegó a la mente.

-Creo que sí… capaz que sigan viviendo aquí- Dije con una nota de esperanza en mi voz… era extraño sentir esperanza luego de todo lo sucedido.

-Será mejor averiguarlo- Dijo con una sonrisa verdadera. Nos quedamos callados por unos momentos, mirando el pequeño bosque que se extendía hasta unas casitas, hasta que él habló.

-Este lugar es demasiado tranquilo. Creo que me voy a aburrir demasiado aquí-

-Tienes razón, pero capaz que un poco de tranquilidad nos vendrá bien- Nos reímos un rato.

-Chicos, el almuerzo está servido- Escuchamos la voz de mamá y nos apresuramos en una carrera hasta el comedor.

-¡El que pierde lava los platos!- Grité pasando a mi hermano y llegando a la mesa.

Que tranquilo que iba a ser vivir en La Push.

* * *

**Nueva historia entre Seth Clearwater y Eleanor Rigby :) espero que les guste :D y que me dejen reviews :D**

**Los adora **

**Laura :D**


	2. Cambios

**Cap 2: Cambios**

-¿Te vas a comer eso?- Preguntó mi hermano con una tostada en la boca, pero antes de poder contestarle, tomó mi hot cake y se lo metió en la boca.

-¡Oye! Ese era mí hot cake… de verdad que no se qué te pasa. ¡Comes todo el día!-

Se dio vuelta, agarró tres bolsas de malvaviscos y, sin antes disculparse, subió las escaleras.

Estaba harta de su comportamiento. Se enojaba por todo, estaba irritante, comía todo lo que había en la heladera y era descortés. No me molestaba que lo fuera una sola vez, ¡pero era todo el tiempo! Si le hablabas se enojaba, si no lo hacías no te dirigía la palabra y no le importaba nada.

Subí las escaleras, decidida a reprocharle las actitudes que tenía desde hacía un mes y me cerró la puerta de su habitación en la cara. ¡En la cara!

Abrí la puerta con fuerza y entré hecha una fiera.

-¡¿Acaso tienes algún maldito problema, Max?!- Estaba acostado en su ama, comiendo los malvaviscos de a 5. Me impresionó que le pudieran entrar.

-¡Vete!- Dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

-¡Dime ya que demonios te pasa!-

-Oblígame- ¿Qué demonios tenía? ¿Le había agarrado la rebeldía?

-¿Ahora te haces el difícil? ¡Seguro que tus nuevos amiguitos te lavaron el cerebro!- Hablaba de Sam y su grupito. Hacía poco mi hermano había comenzado una amistad con ellos. Al principio estaba todo bien, pero luego mi hermano comenzó a tener esa actitud de rebelde. No había visto ni a Sam ni a sus amigos, pero Max los nombraba todo el tiempo. Parecían una secta o algo así.

-¡Tu no entiendes!- Dijo levantándose de la cama y tomándome con fuerza de la muñeca. Sentí el calor de su mano y no me impresioné. Hacía unos días su temperatura iba subiendo descomunalmente. Ese día estaba más caliente que el anterior.

Me solté con furia y lo golpee en el pecho. No le dolió ni un poco. Ni siquiera se movió, en cambio a mí, me sonó la mano.

Sentí una punzada de dolor y me la tomé con fuerza, intentando que se detenga.

-Demonios…- Dije en voz baja- ¡Entendería si me lo dijeras!- Estaba furioso, lo podía ver en su mirada.

-No… puedo ¡decírtelo!... ¡No puedo!-

-¿Porqué? ¿Acaso estas en algún problema? ¿Acaso tu y tus nuevos amigos andan haciendo cosas ilegales?... ¿Drogas talvez?- Entonces comenzó a temblar y a respirar con fuerza. Parecía que podía explotar

-¡¡No hables si no sabes y no trates de entender porque no podrás!!- Gritó. Sentí la impotencia invadirme. No podía hacer nada para cambiar la actitud de mi hermano.

Estaba cansada… cansada de su actitud, cansada de no poder cambiarla… cansada de estar sola.

Sentí mis ojos aguarse y peleé para no soltar las lágrimas. Llorar me hacía sentir peor. Odiaba llorar.

Mi hermano al ver mis ojos dejó de temblar de a poco y la preocupación pasó por su rostro. El odiaba verme llorar… tanto como yo odiaba hacerlo.

-Yo… lo siento Elle… no se…- Pero antes de dejarlo hablar, me dí vuelta y caminé hasta su puerta.

- Se que estas cansado… se que esto es una pesadilla… Se que esto es difícil ¡pero no puedes ser tan egoísta!

¡A mi me duele tanto como a ti Max!- Las lágrimas cayeron y las limpié rápidamente- Ya no se ni quien eres…- Y pude ver el dolor en sus ojos antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

**Seth P.O.V:**

-¡¡Volviste hermano!!- Después de tanto tiempo, pude abrazar a Jake.

-Pues creo que va a ser una linda sorpresa para Bella- Trató de sonreír, pero se notaba que le era difícil.

-Pues mejor dejamos el tema y nos vamos a descansar a la playa- Dijo Quil empujándolo hacia la puerta.

-Además escuche que tu hermana volvió- Dijo Paul guiñándole un ojo. Todos nos reímos, excepto Jake que lo golpeo.

-¡Inténtalo perro sarnoso!-

-Sarnoso y todo, tu hermana va a estar muerta por mí- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Si… en tus sueños más profundos y pervertidos- Le dijo Embry.

Entre medio de apuestas acerca de si Paul se ganaba a la hermana de Jake o no (En la cual yo había apostado 5 dólares a que no le dirigía la palabra, Jake 10 a lo mismo, Embry 5 a que lo iba a golpear hasta el cansancio, Quill 5 a que ella se iba a espantar por lo fea que era su cara y Paul 20 a que iba a quedar rendida a sus pies) nos dirigimos a la playa.

Estaba un poco nublado, así que no había muchas personas. Solo estaban Rachel, Emily, Kim y Jared.

Estaban sentados en la arena. Kim y Jared se besaban como siempre y Emily y Rachel estaban sentadas un poco más lejos de ellos, hablando animadamente.

-¡JAKE!- Los gritos de las chicas nos aturdieron, y ellas no tardaron en salir corriendo hacia él.

Su hermana fue la primera en llegar. Antes de abrazarlo le pegó un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Eres el idiota más grande del mundo Jacob Black. Te extrañe- Se quedó abrazándolo por unos minutos hasta que Emily la apartó.

Luego fue el turno de Kim, quien le dio en abrazo y luego le apretó las mejillas juguetonamente.

Nos sentamos al lado de Jared, que comenzó una pelea amistosa con Jake y nos quedamos viendo el agua.

Paul no había tenido la oportunidad de mirar siquiera a Rachel, que se había metido al agua sin poder saludarnos a los demás.

-Es hora del show - Dijo Jake riéndose.

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunté ingenuamente.

-Paul va a tratar de ligar con mi hermana. Ellas se va a espantar y él va a perder unos cuantos dólares-

-Eso lo veremos hermano- Dijo levantándose para ir a donde estaba Rachel.

Miré como caminaba hacia allí y me perdí en algunos pensamientos.

Las cosas con la manada no iban muy bien. Con el tema de Bella, Jake estaba cada vez más nervioso. Sam planeaba esperar. Si ella llegaba a ser transformada, la lucha iba a ser inminente. No quería pelear, y no sabía si Sam me iba a obligar.

Pensé en Edward. ¿Que diría si yo matara a alguien de su familia? ¿Qué haría yo si el matara a alguien de la manada?

Luego pensé que todo esto era una locura. ¡Si ella quería ser transformada, no podíamos impedírselo!

La boda estaba a tan solo 2 días y Jake estaba más deprimido que nunca. La situación con la manada era delicada.

-Oye… Pero que dem…- Me fijé en lo que Jake estaba mirando y ahí estaba Paul, mirando a Rachel con una cara muy extraña… era como si ella fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

_Oh oh…_

-¡Maldito perro sarnoso! ¡¡Se imprimó!! ¡¡¡De mi hermana!!!- Jake no lo podía creer. Yo solo me reía… era muy gracioso ver a Jake tan frustrado.

-Oigan… si se imprimó… ¿Quién gana?- preguntó Embry sin entender nada. Eso desató una ola de risas entre Quil y yo.

-¡Eres un idiota Embry!- Intentó ir hacia donde estaban Rachel y Paul mirándose, pero Quil lo paró seriamente.

-Déjalos Jake-

-¡Pero se imprimó de mi hermana! ¡Tengo que partirle la cara!-Pero Quil no relajó su expresión.

-Jake… solo déjalos. No puedes hacer que se des-imprimen- Dije yo palmeándolo en la espalda.

-Genial. Ahora Paul vivirá en mi casa- Y se sentó en la arena sin ganas de estar allí realmente.

-Tranquilo hermano. Cambiando de tema: Una nueva familia se mudó a La Push hace un mes- Dijo Embry tratando de animarlo.

-¿Y que tiene de divertido eso? ¿Acaso tienen una hija sexy?-Preguntó Jake sin ganas. Quil, Embry y yo nos reímos.

-No… va no lo sé, pero Max, el hijo mayor se va a transformar- Jake se dio vuelta para mirarnos. Parecía un poco preocupado.

-¿Y como lo saben?-

-Tiene los síntomas. Fiebre, crecimiento acelerado, más de 40 grados de temperatura… tiene una hermana pero ella todavía no presenta los síntomas, o al menos eso el nos dijo. Jamás la hemos visto-

-¿Max cuanto?- Preguntó tratando de saber el apellido.

-Rigby- Entonces Jake me miró y se dio cuenta.

-¿El no es el chico… con el que jugábamos cuando éramos chicos? ¿Qué luego se mudaron a Inglaterra o Irlanda?-

-Inglaterra- Contesté- Sí, pero volvieron. Max no nos quiso decir porqué-

-Le dijeron sobre los hombres lobo y los vampiros, por lo que veo- Todos asentimos.

-Era mejor así. De esa manera el va a estar alerta y cuando sea el momento, no va a estar cerca de su familia para darles un infarto a todos- Nos reímos de la estupidez de Embry.

-¿Su familia sabe?-

-No. Fue difícil para él tomárselo con calma. Se los dirá cuando estén listos para escucharlo- Nos quedamos mirando el horizonte por unos momentos, hasta que Jake habló.

-¿Saben que planea hacer Sam?- Y esa pregunta nos dejo callados a todos.

-Jake… creo que sabes la respuesta- El asintió mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Vamos a tener que pelear? Quiero decir… es su decisión después de todo-

-Lo mismo creo yo, pero no sabemos si Sam nos lo va a ordenar- Jake tomó una piedra al escuchar mis palabras y la arrojó con fuerza hacia el mar.

-Estúpido mando del Alfa…-

Y tenía razón.

Me pregunté si era posible que Jake se transformara en Alfa. De ese modo el dejaría que Bella decidiera, con la condición de que no volviesen; pero era imposible. Jamás había habido dos Alfas.

* * *

**:( un poco triste porque nadie me dejo un review :S... me hubiera gustado saber que onda.. espero que se tomen medio minuto para decirme si les gusta o no...**

**es medio deprimente que nadie te deje un review pero bueno... yo igual voy a seguir con los capitulos porque me encanta escribir :)**

**espero que les guste a pesar de que el cap es corto :)**

**besos y espero reviews (por cada review, un edward cullen o Jacob Black tamaño real ;) jaja ojalaa)**

**besos**

**Laura**


	3. ¿Dónde te has metido?

**Cap.3: ¿Qué pasa aquí?**

Un mes pasó desde nuestra pelea. Un mes en el cual las cosas extrañas que estaban pasando, eran cada vez más notables.

Jamás hubiera pensado que mi hermano podría cambiar más de lo que había cambiado.

No solo había cambiado su actitud, sino también su físico. Estaba cada vez más alto y tenía más músculos que antes. Su piel parecía estar en llamas.

La heladera se vaciaba cada vez que el llegaba a casa.

La distancia que nos separaba era cada vez más grande.

Todo por Sam y sus amigos. Había algo extraño en ese grupo.

Los últimos días que lo había visto, no había estado enojado, sino asustado… como esperando que algo pasara y además había tenido una fiebre muy alta.

Era muy fácil enojarse con él, y eso no ayudaba a mi madre, que estaba más preocupada que yo.

A veces lo dejábamos pasar. Necesitaba despejarse.

Pero esto era demasiado. Mi mamá había tenido que volver a Inglaterra por unos asuntos legales. No iba a tardar más de una semana y unos días. Mi hermano tenía que cuidarme y, a pesar de aceptar la responsabilidad, ¡al día y medio desapareció!

Mi mamá todavía no había vuelto, y mi hermano seguía desaparecido. ¡Lo peor era que al día siguiente yo iba a comenzar el instituto!

Lo llamé al celular miles de veces y no contestó. Quise llamar a la policía, pero antes de hacerlo me llegó un mensaje de él diciendo:

"Me fui a acampar con Sam y sus amigos. Vuelvo en unos días. Si quieres comida, puedes ir a comprar al mercado. El dinero está en mi billetera, dentro del cajón de mi pieza. Si necesitas el auto, las llaves están encima del escritorio."

¡Sí, claro! Si el se había ido a acampar con sus amigos, yo era la reina Eliza… no… ella no… yo era George Clooney.

El mensaje me lo había tenido que mandar él, porque el dinero estaba dentro del cajón de su pieza con una nota de él, y las llaves del auto estaban encima del escritorio, pero ¿Cómo mi hermano iba a dejarme sola? ¿Cómo iba a irse sin siquiera habérmelo dicho? ¿Dónde demonios se había ido a acampar? si era que lo había hecho. Algo muy extraño estaba pasando.

Decidí salir a caminar, pensando que podría encontrar las carpas de Max y sus amigos en el medio del camino, aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

Comencé a buscarlo en las afueras del bosque. Había llovido por unos días, y ese día estaba nublado, así que la tierra y los árboles estaban húmedos. Eso significaba que me iba a ensuciar, pero no me importó tanto.

Comencé a caminar por las afueras del bosque, pero no encontré nada, excepto algunas arañas y mucha tierra húmeda.

Al no ver ningún indicio de él, decidí buscarlo en la playa. Era un lugar tranquilo, y capaz les había parecido divertido ir a acampar allí, pero tampoco había indicios de campamento.

Antes de comenzar el camino hacia mi casa, escuché unas voces graves. Me di vuelta para ver quien era, como una persona hace desinteresadamente al escuchar a alguien llegar. Entonces me encontré con unos chicos Quileute. Eran altos, musculosos, de piel oscura y miradas peligrosas.

Dí vuelta la cabeza rápidamente al darme cuenta que esos eran algunos de los amigos de Sam. Me había dado cuenta por los tatuajes que tenían en sus brazos. Iguales al que mi hermano se había hecho.

Pero si eran amigos de Sam, ¿Por qué no estaban acampando?

Fingí irme por el bosque y ellos me miraron, sospechando algo. Me escondí detrás del tronco de un árbol e hice el menor ruido posible.

Esperaron un momento para poder hablar, como si temieran que yo pudiera escuchar mientras "caminaba hacia algún lugar"

- ¿Sabes si Bella está bien?- Dijo uno de ellos. Tenía una voz grave y me pareció que era el más alto.

-Desde que Jake, Seth y Leah se fueron, no tuve noticias de ella. Solo se que Seth volverá al instituto. Jake sabe que Sue quiere que valla- Su voz era más grave todavía… me corregí internamente. Ese debía ser el más alto.

-¿Y que pasará con…?-Pero no terminó la frase,

- No sé. Está demasiado preocupado por su hermana- ¿Hermana?

-Lo sé, yo también lo estaría-

-Pero Jared estuvo haciendo ronda alrededor de su casa-

-Pero la dejó sola, y ella no sabe nada de lo que está pasando. Debe estar preocupadísima- Eso tenía que ser un chiste… ¿acaso…?

-¿Tú crees que debemos decirle?-

-¡Claro que no! Le agarraría un infarto, y si algo le pasara a su hermana pequeña, Max nos mataría. Es mejor no molestarlo ahora- ¡Ellos sabían donde estaba mi hermano! Ellos sabían que yo estaba preocupada por él. Tenía que saber donde estaba. ¿Pero que era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué se había ido…y adonde?

-Tienes razón. El se lo dirá cuando lo crea necesario. Además puede ser que a ella le pase también. Será mejor que esté prevenida- ¿Que me pase qué? ¿Prevenida de qué? ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando a Max?

Sentí mi corazón detenerse, el respirar se me hizo difícil y el miedo invadió mi cuerpo. Si algo le pasaba a Max, yo moriría. Comencé a híper ventilar, pero procuré no hacer ruido.

-A veces pienso que va a ser mejor ir con Jake… es nuestro mejor amigo-

-Lo sé… yo también pienso lo mismo, pero no es momento. Cuando Max esté bien, capaz que podremos ir con Jake los tres- Hablaban como si fueran amigos de Max. ¿Acaso lo eran? Y ¿Por qué habían dicho: Cuando Max esté bien?

-Será mejor que vallamos a ver como está. Debe estar asustado- ¿Asustado de qué? ¿A dónde se iban? Las preguntas se me agolpaban en la mente, y supe que iba a encontrar las respuestas si los seguía.

Se pararon lentamente y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde yo estaba. ¿Y si me habían descubierto? El pánico crecía a cada paso agigantado.

Me escondí unos metros más atrás y los vi pasar corriendo por donde yo había estado antes.

Corrían muy rápido… anormalmente rápido.

Comencé a correr sabiendo que ellos no me escucharían. Me fue difícil seguirles el paso. El camino era irregular y me raspé con algunas ramas y me manché el cuerpo y la ropa con tierra, pero le resté importancia al pensar que mi hermano podía estar en peligro.

Al ver el límite del bosque, me escondí detrás de un árbol grueso y vi como entraban a una pequeña y pintoresca casa.

¿Y si mi hermano estaba allí encerrado? ¿Y si lo habían secuestrado? Pero ¿Cómo lo iban a secuestrar para después hablar de él de la misma forma que un amigo habla del otro?

Me acerqué más a la casa, agachada, para que no me vieran por la ventana. Me escondí detrás de un pequeño arbusto entre la ventana y el patio y miré hacia adentro.

La casa parecía estar vacía, ya que no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Capaz se habían ido por la puerta delantera.

A pesar de estar un poco desmejorada, parecía ser muy acogedora… ¿Cómo demonios podía pensar que la casa donde mi hermano podría estar secuestrado era acogedora?

Miré la puerta de atrás, que estaba a solo unos metros de mí, y fui corriendo silenciosamente hasta allí. Tomé la perilla de la puerta y la giré. Antes de poder arrepentirme, entré a la casa, con el pánico que una persona siente al entrar en un lugar prohibido… el miedo de ser descubierto.

Esa era la cocina… tenía que buscar por los cuartos. Capaz que estaba atado a alguna cama y le pegaban… o capaz lo habían dormido y le querían sacar algo… traté de descartar las ideas que se me venían a la cabeza.

De repente escuché unos pasos desde algún cuarto y el pánico que había intentado calmar me invadió. No supe que hacer… no había tiempo para escapar sin ser vista.

Hice lo primero que se me ocurrió: esconderme debajo de la mesa. Por suerte tenía mantel largo. Eso podría ayudarme.

-Iremos a ver como está Max- Hablaban como si supieran que algo extraño había. Traté de tranquilizarme. No quería que me descubrieran.

-Los acompaño. La casa de Jared debe ser un desastre y Kim necesita ayuda- Era una voz femenina. Miré por debajo del mantel y pude ver las piernas de una mujer. Pero… si ellos iban a otro lugar a ver a mi hermano… eso quería decir que yo había entrado a la casa de una persona, ilegalmente y todo para nada. No lo podía creer.

Los pies fueron hasta la puerta y luego desaparecieron. Se habían ido de la casa y por suerte no hubo ruido de llaves.

Salí del mantel con sigilo y esperé a que las voces desaparecieran. Miré por la ventana y me dí cuenta de lo tarde que era. El sol estaba por desaparecer.

No quise ver las habitaciones. Necesitaba irme de allí rápido.

Sin si quiera ser prudente tomé la perilla de la puerta y salí corriendo de la casa.

Corrí por el bosque, tratando de ver si el sendero me guiaba a mi casa.

Supe que lo era por el camino de tierra que estaba marcado.

Corrí sin darle importancia a los raspones y tratando de no pensar en lo que le había pasado a mi hermano.

Escuché algo entre los árboles y me asusté. Corrí más rápido, tratando de respirar, pero se me hacía cada vez más difícil.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Una sombra apareció enfrente de mí y antes de siquiera poder pensar, tropecé con una rama, chocando contra la sombra de aquella cosa… o más bien de aquella persona

Sentí su calor invadirme. Antes de caer ante semejante choque, en el cual la otra persona no se había ni movido un centímetro, excepto para ayudarme a incorporarme, sentí sus brazos rodearme y choqué contra su pecho, quedándome pegada a él. Pude escuchar el latido acelerado de su corazón.

El calor quemó mi piel, pero me gustó ese calor. Sus brazos eran fuertes y musculosos. Supuse que era un hombre.

Miré hacia arriba, tratando de encontrarme con sus ojos y fue ese, el momento que cambió todo.

Sus ojos eran oscuros, negros, misteriosos… peligrosos. Sin previo aviso, su expresión de susto y confusión, pasó a ser indescriptible.

Me miraba como… un ciego mirando al sol, como si yo fuera la cosa más hermosa e increíble del mundo.

Tenía una nariz larga, pero perfecta. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Parecía que no entendía nada.

Su cabello era corto, pero no demasiado. Tenía un poco de volumen. Su piel era oscura, y supuse, por su físico que era un indio Quileute.

Era hermoso… simplemente el hombre más hermoso que había visto.

A pesar de su altura y sus músculos que lo hacían aparentar 18, su mirada era igual a la de un niño. No dejó de mirarme ni por un segundo. Yo tampoco lo hice. Mis manos descansaban en sus pectorales, que estaban notablemente trabajados.

Entonces su voz me volvió a la realidad… su voz… con dos simples palabras, hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

-¿Estas bien?- Fue casi un jadeo. Parecía que le era difícil respirar. Mis ojos viajaron al suelo, pero antes de llegar a este, pude ver el tatuaje de los Quileute en su hombro.

El debía saber donde estaba mi hermano.

Luego la realidad volvió a golpearme cruelmente.

Tenía que salir de ese lugar. El era un extraño. Alguien que podría secuestrarme.

* * *

**Seth P.O.V:**

Sus ojos viajaron a los míos y todo mi universo sucumbió.

El calor más fuerte que jamás había sentido me invadió. Era como un fuego envolviéndome completamente.

Por un momento pensé que iba a transformarme, pero nada pasó.

Todo cambió de lugar, y por un momento, quede flotando en el aire. Todo lo que alguna vez creí correcto, lo que creí incorrecto, mi familia, mis amigos, mi vida entera… todo se movió a un lado, y ella pasó a ser el centro.

El centro de mi vida…

El centro de mi universo…

Lazos invisibles me envolvieron y me ataron a aquella hermosa criatura.

Eran lazos invisibles.

Lazos irrompibles

Sus ojos verdes grisáceos profundos, su pequeña y hermosa nariz, sus labios rojos e incitantes, su cabello castaño, largo, lacio, sedoso y brillante debajo de la palma de mi mano; su pequeño y hermoso cuerpo pegado al mío… ella…. ella era mi centro. Ella era todo por lo que estaba vivo. Ahora entendía todo. Yo estaba para ella… para su hermosa sonrisa y su respiración entrecortada.

Necesitaba decirle algo…

-¿Estas bien?- Me era difícil respirar. Su sonrisa desapareció y eso me hizo hundir… su sonrisa no podía desaparecer. Tenía que volver a sonreír.

-Debo irme- Y su voz me deslumbró… su voz era música… la música más melodiosa.

Pero acababa de decirme algo que no quería escuchar.

Antes de poder darme cuenta, su calor se estaba escapando de mi cuerpo. Tomé su brazo delicadamente y ella se dio vuelta. Su cabello danzó en el aire.

Si se alejaba, dolía.

-No te vallas- Supliqué en un suspiro.

-No puedo… Debo irme- Parecía extrañada ante esa respuesta inesperada.

-Solo dime tu nombre- Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, escuchamos unos sonidos en el bosque. No me dí vuelta para mirar. Ella era lo único real.

Se volvió a dar vuelta y su cabello volvió a danzar.

Volvió hacia mí una vez más y la desesperación la invadió. Lo pude sentir. Su mirada demostraba que no se quería ir, pero a la vez, que debía hacerlo.

-No puedo…- Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que me dijo antes de salir corriendo por el bosque.

Antes de darme cuenta de todo lo que me había pasado en apenas unos segundos, Quil y Embry llegaron, sacándome del mundo en el que aquella chica era lo único que veía.

-¿Seth, estás bien?- No presté atención a su pregunta. Estaba mirando el exacto lugar por donde se había ido.

-Escuchamos ruido y sentimos tu olor. Quisimos ver si estabas bien- Dijo Embry tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Quién era esa chica?- Preguntó Quil. ¿Acaso la habían visto?

-Su olor me parece conocido- Dijo Embry. Una luz de esperanza se prendió en mi corazón.

-¡La vieron! ¿Saben quien es? ¡Necesito saber el nombre!-Sonaba desesperado.

-¡Tranquilo! No sabemos quien es, no llegamos a verla muy bien, pero su olor me parece conocido- Volvieron a oler en el aire.

-Oye… ¿no es la chica que estaba en la playa?-

-Pero… el olor viene de la casa de Emily…- Los dos se miraron como si se estuvieran dando cuenta de algo.

-¡Ella estaba en la casa de Emily!-

-¿Pero que hacía allí?-

-No me importa chicos... necesito que me ayuden a buscarla- Supliqué. Entonces los dos se miraron sonriendo.

-¿Te diste cuenta de lo que pasó?- Y esas palabras me abrieron la mente y todo lo que había sentido antes, tuvo sentido. Se sentía exactamente a como lo describían.

-Yo… me imprimé- Y me sentí un idiota al decir eso con tono de enamorado… idiota pero feliz.

-Felicidades Seth- Dijeron felices, aunque parecían un poco incómodos.

-Tienen que ayudarme… aunque no seamos de la misma manada, necesito su ayuda. Necesito… verla- La desesperación era dolorosa.

-No podemos Seth. Tenemos que ir a lo de Jared. Max se trasformó y tenemos que ayudarlo- Entonces un pregunta se formó en mi cabeza. Necesitaba preguntarlo.

-Cuando Max se transforme de nuevo… ¿Se harán parte de la manada de Jake?-

-No lo dudaríamos ni un segundo. Sam tiene sus sospechas- Sonreí ante la respuesta.

-Espero que sea pronto-

-Tenemos que irnos Seth. Nos vemos pronto… hermano- Y con abrazos gigantescos, nos despedimos.

Los miré irse y sentí nostalgia, entonces los ojos de aquella chica pasaron por mi mente. Su mirada asustada, desesperada, confundida.

-Oigan, chicos… ¿ustedes creen que ella esté bien?- Estaban a unos pocos metros de mí, y habían podido escuchar mi voz. No había gritado; había sido casi un susurro.

-Si algo malo le hubiese pasado, lo sentirías… la imprimación es un lazo inquebrantable, Seth. Sentirás siempre lo mismo que ella siente- Por ahora solo estaba preocupado, y confundido… capaz que ella estaba confundida acerca de la forma en la que yo la había mirado.

Les sonreí antes de darme vuelta, y dejar que el lobo se apoderara de mí.

En mi mente solo estaba su rostro angelical.

Estaba emocionado… emocionado por verla una vez más. No podía esperar.

* * *

Sii... nuevo capítulo.

Bueno voy a aclarar algunas cosas para que se entienda mejor

**1- El nombre de Eleanor se lee : Elenor**

**2-El sobre nombre de Eleanor (Elle) se lee: Él**

**3-Sí, en este capítulo las manadas ya están separadas :S... mi historia toma tiempo en Amanecer :) (para este momento, Nessie todavía no nació pero lo está por hacer)**

**Espero que les guste y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS :D **Ya se que todavía no pueden opinar mucho, pero me pueden dejar reviews diciendo si les gusta como va y esas cosas...Puede ser una crítica obvio (pero constructiva... nada de insultar y esas cosas)

En mi primer review de mi primer historia la persona que me comentó me dijo que mi historia era muy "FOME"(si, con mayúsculas lo puso) cosa que yo no entendí hasta que seguí leyendo y vi que decia que el fic no tenía sentimientos y todas esas cosas... me lo dijo mal, osea que imaginense LA calentura que me agarro :P jajaja...

A mi no me molesta que me digan: **"Che... me parece que estaria mejor si describiera más tal cosa"**... al contrario, me gusta porque así mejoro :)... pero no que me digan** "Tu fic es una mierd*... jubilate, flaca, porque no servis para esto"** (No me lo dijeron, pero me parece que la chica que me dejo el primer review, lo quiso decir) yo me río... obvio, pero no le veo lo bonito a andar bardeando (insultando) a los demas.

Así que.. a dejar reviews... críticas buenas o malas... pero sin insultos :)

_**PD: Espero que Argentina entre al mundial porque sino voy a matar a Maradona por gordo PAJ*RO :)... **_


	4. Genial, Instituto

**Cap. 4: Genial... Instituto****  
**

_RING, RING, RING._

¡¿Ya era hora de levantarse?! _¡No!, cinco minutitos más, mamá. Estoy cansada_. Pensé en mi cabeza.

Me incorporé y prendí la luz de mi lámpara. Me acomodé los mechones de cabello que caían sobre mi cara y miré mi celular.

¡Eran las 9 y media! Tenía una hora para bañarme, secarme el cabello, vestirme arreglarme e ir manejando al instituto. ¡Eso era muy poco!

Me levanté apresuradamente, tomé la ropa que había dejado preparada en mi escritorio, entré al baño y me metí en la ducha.

Mientras abría el agua caliente comencé a recordar los sucesos del día anterior:

Mi hermano desaparecido, mi entrada ilegal a la casa de un desconocido, la información que no estaba completa y… aquel chico.

Había soñado con él en la noche. Era un sueño extraño:

Estábamos en el mismo lugar donde nos habíamos encontrado, y yo en vez de huir, me quedaba allí mientras el me decía:

-No estas sola Elle… Yo estoy contigo, y capaz que no lo sabes pero te estamos vigilando- No entendí el significado de las últimas palabras, pero en el sueño, él me acariciaba el rostro y yo me dejaba llevar. El seguía reconfortándome sobre algo. En el sueño, era como si yo supiese y entendiera de lo que me hablaba.

Traté de olvidarme de él mientras me secaba el pelo y me arreglaba. Era difícil hacerlo.

Traté de pensar en el instituto, todas las personas que iba a conocer. Entonces el miedo se apoderó de mí al pensar en lo difícil que iba a ser para mí. Respiré hondo y terminé de arreglarme rápidamente para poder darme un vistazo y, luego de desayunar, irme al instituto.

Me fui al espejo de mi cuarto y miré mi reflejo.

Tenía puesto un jean ajustado, de un tono gris y con partes rotas y gastadas. Arriba estaba usando una remera musculosa blanca sin ningún estampado, de modal y arriba de la remera, tenía puesta una chaqueta de cuero negro. Era mi chaqueta preferida, y me daba "suerte"

Tenía puestas mis converse negras. En Inglaterra, las chicas que iban a institutos públicos, por lo general usaban tacones. Yo no tenía que usarlos porque:

1- En las reglas de mi colegio estaba prohibido usar tacones con el horrible uniforme

2- No necesitaba usarlos porque era lo suficientemente alta.

Mi maquillaje era simple, pero resaltaba mis ojos verdes grisáceos y mis largas pestañas.

Mis ojos siempre me habían gustado. Mi mirada era fuerte y parecía que con solo mirarte mal por un segundo, te podría hundir en lo más profundo de la tierra.

Tenía rubor color magenta, que apenas se notaba y base del mismo color de mi piel, blanco inmaculado.

Mi largo cabello castaño estaba suelto y lacio, como siempre.

Con mi mano, tiré la parte derecha de mi cabello (que era la más ancha) hacia atrás, dejándolo caer un poco sobre mi rostro. Me gustaba usarlo así, porque no era necesario peinarlo, solo lo tomabas, lo tirabas un poco para atrás y lo dejabas caer, y si te molestaba, lo volvías a tirar para atrás con la mano.

Tomé mi bolso negro y agarré las llaves del auto de mi hermano para irme a desayunar.

Luego de desayunar, me dirigí al garaje.

Mala decisión: Odiaba el auto de mi hermano.

Era un Audi TT negro. Si, un "hermoso" Audi TT negro.

Yo lo odiaba. Era innecesariamente caro, estúpidamente elegante y molestamente atrayente. ¡Enserio! Atraía la atención de todos y eso me molestaba. Yo si quería manejar, tenía que usar su auto, o esperar a que me regalaran un viejo Volkswagen Beetle. Ese era el auto de mis sueños. El nuevo no me gustaba porque era muy "Barbie"

Por un momento pensé en irme caminando, pero a la mañana hacía frío y no sabía muy bien el camino.

Abrí la puerta del garaje y saqué el auto con cara de frustración.

Antes de arrancar, cerré bien mi casa y suspiré mirando hacia el pequeño bosque que estaba enfrente.

**Si mi hermano no regresaba ese día, iba a llamar a la policía.**

Me subí al lujoso auto de mi hermano, me puse mis anteojos estilo retro, puse un CD compilado de temas de Los Beatles y Queen, y me dirigí hacia el instituto, procurando estacionar unas cuantas cuadras antes, para que no pensaran que la chica nueva era una mimada.

Mientras pasaba por las escasas calles de la reserva de los Quileute, muchas personas daban vuelta sus cabezas con asombro para mirar el auto.

Odiaba que hicieran eso. ¿Acaso no tenían mejores cosas que hacer, a mirar un estúpido auto? Lo peor era que, como lo vidrios eran polarizados, no les molestaba fulminarme con la mirada. No sabían quien manejaba el auto por los vidrios, y no se daban cuenta de lo incómodo que era que te miraran así.

Estacioné unas cuadras más atrás del instituto, y esperé a que un par de chicos que tenían mochilas, pasaran.

Miré hacia todos lados para asegurarme de que nadie me viera en el auto y bajé.

Cerré el auto y lo aseguré.

Antes de darme vuelta me quité los anteojos y me acomodé el cabello hacia atrás con mi mano, para luego dejarlo caer.

Cuando me dí vuelta, encontré a una chica que estaba mirándome fijamente.

-¡Dios mío!- Dije en un grito/suspiro al darme vuelta y encontrarla tan de repente. Me había asustado porque no esperaba que alguien estuviera detrás de mí mirándome.

-Lo siento mucho, ¡enserio! No quería asustarte- Dijo apenada y señalándome con sus manos. Era igual de alta que yo. Tenía ojos color chocolate, con largas pestañas. Tenía el cabello castaño y con ondas brillantes y muy bonitas. Su piel era blanca y justo arriba de la boca tenía un lunar que la hacía verse más chic.

Se sorprendió al ver mi expresión asustada.

-Esta bien- Dije en medio de un suspiro - No te preocupes, es solo que no esperaba ver a nadie aquí-

-Si, lo sé… pero enserio no quise asustarte. Suelo aparecerme en los momentos más inoportunos. Soy Michelle Reeves, pero puedes decirme Mikki- Dijo sonriendo.

-Eleanor Rigby, pero la gente normal me dice Elle- Estaba nerviosa. No sabía que decir ni como actuar. En su rostro se pudo ver la expresión de emoción.

-¡Tu eres la chica que viene de Londres!- Yo asentí tímidamente. Me era extraño que una persona que no fuera de mi familia me sonriera tanto.

-¡Creo que llegamos tarde!- Dijo mirando su reloj. Comenzó a correr apurada, y al verme parada en el mismo lugar, me tomó de la mano y me guió hacia la escuela, corriendo.

Llegamos a la puerta justo en el momento en el que sonó el timbre.

-¿Sabes que clase tienes?- Miré la hoja que había tenido en mi mano desde antes de bajarme del auto y la frustración me invadió. Era obvio que en esa clase me iban a preguntar acerca del ambiente de mi país y bla, bla, bla.

-Geografía- Ella sonrió y adiviné lo que iba a decir.

-¡La misma clase que yo! Ven, el aula esta a unas puertas de aquí. Si quieres, te puedes sentar conmigo- Una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo. Era como esperanza y felicidad junto con emoción.

-Emm…. Yo preferiría… sentarme…- Iba a decir "sola", pero al ver su expresión, cambié de idea.

-Si no tienes problema con eso…- Seguía teniendo ese aspecto tímido. Demonios… me era difícil todo eso.

-¡Claro que no!- Y entró al aula con una sonrisa y yo entré más roja que un tomate.

Llegamos al aula y el profesor ni siquiera nos miró.

-Llegas tarde otra vez Michelle- Cuando se dio vuelta, me dí cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Era un hombre alto, con pelo corto y negro con algunas canas. Tenía barba corta y se notaba que era un indio Quileute, como la mayoría de los chicos que estaban en el aula.

-Lo siento profesor, pero me encontré con una alumna nueva, y le mostré el lugar- Mintió.

-No hay mucho para mostrar igualmente, Michelle. Puedes sentarte y esta vez te la dejo pasar- Dio vuelta su cabeza y me miró a mí.

-Tú debes ser Eleanor Rigby- Y otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Yo asentí con vergüenza y él hizo que la clase se callara.

Ella se sentó sola y supe que el lugar que quedaba era para mí.

El profesor hizo una seña a la clase para que bajara la voz, y todos, al darse cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, me miraron fijamente.

Bajé la mirada apenada y la parte del flequillo que yo me tiraba para atrás con la mano, calló sobre mi rostro. Levanté mi cabeza y me acomodé el cabello con la mano.

-Como todos deben saber ya, ella es Eleanor Rigby, una nueva alumna que acaba de mudarse de Londres, Inglaterra...

* * *

**Seth P.O.V :**

Entré al aula con desgano. No quería estar allí. Quería estar buscando a la misteriosa chica del bosque. Ella era todo lo que había tenido en la mente desde el momento en que la vi.

Me senté en un asiento vacío y puse mi cabeza sobre mi mochila.

La gente comenzaba a entrar, pero nadie se acercó a mí.

Ya era normal que la gente del instituto pensara que yo era peligroso. Desde mi transformación, me había empezado a juntar con Sam, y como los demás pensaban que él andaba en la droga, al verme con él, pensaron que yo también andaba en esos temas.

Claro que mi crecimiento acelerado, mi extraño (aunque muy poco) mal humor, y mi mirada asesina cuando estaba molesto, ayudaba mucho a que no se quisieran acercar. Los rumores corrían rápido en La Push, y apenas me habían visto con Sam, ya pensaron que yo era mala influencia.

Los que antes se creían rebeldes, me tenían miedo, y los que antes eran mis amigos, me tenían rencor. Yo era el "chico malo" del instituto, junto con Jake. Aunque él no había vuelto, y eso provocaba más rumores como:

_"Escuché que Black se unió a una banda de motociclistas. Creo que chocó en una picada y ahora está en el hospital"_

_"A mí me dijeron que empezó a vender droga en Nueva York. Parece que los policías lo agarraron y ahora está en una cárcel de máxima seguridad, por asesinar a 4 guardias"_

La única persona que jamás me había tratado distinto era Michelle Reeves. Era una buena persona. No me juntaba con ella, pero era con la única con la que podía tener una conversación normal.

Ella opinaba distinto a los demás, y cada vez que alguien hablaba del tema ella decía:

_"Esos son rumores estúpidos que inventa la gente para divertirse un rato o tener algo de que hablar ¡Jacob Black se fue de la reserva, y no por drogas ni por nada! ¡Porque ni él, ni Sam Uley ni Seth Clearwater venden drogas!"_

_"¿Y tú como sabes eso?"_

_"Si vendieran drogas, no estarían caminando por la calle semi-desnudos. Más bien, estarían llenos de ropa cara y esas cosas. Además no es asunto de nadie lo que hagan. Es su vida y no tenemos porqué meternos"_

Tenía razón. La gente solo inventaba esas cosas, para tener algo de que hablar.

Escuché el sonido de la campana y los pasos y gritos de los alumnos.

Levanté mi cabeza para encontrarme con el profesor ordenando unas cosas.

Miré el aula para ver si Michelle había llegado, pero como siempre, llegaba tarde.

Comencé a buscar mi carpeta en la mochila cuando escuché la voz del profesor.

_-Llegas tarde otra vez Michelle-_

_-Lo siento profesor, pero me encontré con una alumna nueva, y le mostré el lugar-_

_-No hay mucho para mostrar igualmente, Michelle. Puedes sentarte y esta vez te la dejo pasar. Tú debes ser Eleanor Rigby. Yo soy el profesor Johnson-_

Fue el momento en el que la miré, que mi corazón explotó de emoción.

Era ella, la chica que había estado buscando. Ella era mí imprimada, mi centro, la razón por la que yo estaba vivo.

Eleanor Rigby, que hermoso nombre…

¡Esperen! Eleanor Rigby… ¡¡yo me había imprimado de la hermana de Max, y no solo eso: yo la había conocido hacía mucho tiempo!!

-Como todos deben saber ya, ella es Eleanor Rigby, una nueva alumna que acaba de mudarse de Londres, Inglaterra-

La miré fijamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro, sintiendo mi corazón explotar, pero ella miró hacia el piso avergonzada, sin siquiera percatarse de alguien en el aula. No me había visto.

Quería levantarme de aquella silla y tenerla en mis brazos una vez más. Quería llevármela lejos de todos los problemas y amarla como jamás nadie lo podría hacer.

Seguí mirándola y no me importó nadie más. Ella era lo único que podía ver. Ella era real.

-¿Cómo te gusta que te digan?- Ella levantó la mirada hacia el profesor y sentí envidia. El podía ver sus ojos.

-Siempre me dijeron Elle- Su voz me transportó a otro mundo. Era hermosa, melodiosa. No miró a nadie en el aula. Traté de fijarme en lo que los demás podían pensar de ella.

Miré a las chicas. La mayoría parecía emocionada de poder conocerla. Luego miré a los chicos y una ola de furia me recorrió. La miraban como si fuera un pedazo de carne fresca. La miraban lascivamente y eso me dio asco puro. Quería arrancarles la cabeza y dejarlos desangrarse. Quería hacerles saber que ella era mía y de nadie más.

-¿A que colegio ibas en Londres, Elle?- Quería que respondiera. Quería saber todo sobre ella.

-Al "Kensington High School"- Dijo como si sintiera pena. Se notaba su hermoso acento ingles. El profesor abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y la mayoría de mis compañeros comenzaron a murmurar cosas que pude escuchar, pero no me importaron.

-Tu… ¿tu asististe a la escuela secundaria de Kensington?- Dijo con asombro. El rojo de sus mejillas aumentó y ella asintió un poco apenada.

-Wow… impresionante- El profesor se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de Elle, y trató de borrar su mueca de asombro.

-Puedes sentarte con Michelle. Si tienes alguna duda solo dime- Ella caminó hacia el asiento de Michelle que estaba justo enfrente mío, y su aroma me embriagó.

Olía a manzanas… manzanas frescas.

Desde ese momento, las manzanas pasaron a ser mis frutas preferidas.

El resto de la clase me dediqué a mirarla, a apreciar todos sus detalles.

Su largo cabello le llegaba hasta las caderas, era lacio pero tenía un movimiento hermoso.

Cuando la luz le pegaba, se podían ver destellos pelirrojos en él.

Cada vez que se reía por lo bajo, cerraba los ojos y arrugaba un poco su pequeña nariz.

Amaba ese pequeño lunar que tenía en la esquina del ojo izquierdo.

Cuando el profesor le preguntaba algo, ella tomaba su cabello y se lo tiraba hacia atrás con la mano, para luego dejarlo caer.

No se había dado cuenta de que yo la estaba mirando, pero ella sabía que alguien lo estaba haciendo.

Llego el momento en el que Michelle me preguntó algo, pero yo no la escuché.

-¿Qué?- Dije volviendo a la realidad.

-Que si tienes la respuesta dos… oh, veo que no la tienes-

Entonces volví a mirar a Elle y justo ella se dio vuelta, encontrándose con mis ojos hipnotizados por los suyos.

Ella se sorprendió al principio, luego comenzó a sonreír, pero su expresión cambió a una de enojo y confusión, y comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, en voz baja.

-Tu… ¿como?... pero…- Yo la miré sin comprenderla, y justo tocó el timbre.

Todos comenzaron a irse, excepto ella que se quedó mirándome.

-Tu estabas en el bosque… pero…- Parecía confundida y enojada. Yo no sabía que hacer.

* * *

**Elle P.O.V:**

¡No podía ser! El estaba allí, enfrente de mí.

Al principio me sorprendí, pero luego me confundí. Cuando me dí cuenta de que él era uno de los amiguitos de Sam, comencé a enojarme.

¡El sabía donde estaba mi hermano!

-Tu… ¿Cómo?... pero- No sabía que decirle. Justo tocó el timbre y ninguno de los dos se movió.

-Tú estabas en el bosque… pero- Seguía sin saber que decir. Estaba casi muda. Entonces vi la mitad de su tatuaje que estaba casi escondido debajo de la camisa arremangada que tenía. No pude evitar mirar sus fuertes brazos ¡IDIOTA! Me grité mentalmente al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando

-¡Tu tatuaje! Tu eres amigo de Sam… - Hizo una mueca de confusión.

-¿Que?.. ¿Pero de que…?- No lo dejé hablar.

-¡Tu tienes que saber donde está mi hermano!- Solté sin darme cuenta. Al principio parecía perdido, pero luego comprendió y empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-Yo… no… no se de que hablas-

-¡Claro que lo sabes! Es su tatuaje. El tatuaje de su grupito y yo se que ese grupito tiene a mi hermano- Dije picándolo con mi dedo en el pecho. Y una luz pareció prenderse sobre su cabeza, pero le hizo caso omiso.

- Mira, yo… no tengo idea de lo que hablas - Se notaba que estaba mintiéndome. Estaba nervioso, pero por extraño que fuera, no podía dejar de mirarme a los ojos y eso no me molestó. Al contrario, sentí una extraña oleada de calor recorrerme.

-¡Tienes que saberlo! ¡Tu eres su amigo!- Y además de enojo, sentí frustración. Tenía que saberlo. Necesitaba saber que mi hermano estaba bien.

-Yo… -Pero él no podía seguir hablando al ver mi mirada devastada.

-No se porqué lo tienen, y tampoco me interesa. Solo quiero que vuelva conmigo. Solo dime donde está y yo lo voy a buscar y te juro que no le diré a nadie de tu grupo que fuiste tú el que me lo dijo. Necesito verlo- Y comencé a rogar desesperada. Me sentí extrañada por la forma en la que nos comprendíamos tan fácilmente.

-No puedo hacerlo- Y no podía mentirme más. Pude ver el dolor en sus ojos. ¿Acaso el podía ver el mío?

-Si no me lo dices, llamaré a la policía… no sé… pelearé contigo si es necesario, pero ¡quiero saber si está bien!- Si no me tranquilizaba, iba a asesinarlo.

- El está bien y… va a volver a tu casa, pero no ahora- Y pude notar que no le gustaba verme así. Me derrumbé en la silla al darme cuenta de que no podía conseguir nada. El se agacho para mirarme con… ¿amor?

-Por favor…- Supliqué en un suspiro levantando mi cabeza y supe que se estaba rindiendo. Era tan rara la forma en la que me sentía con él. Era como si no temiera decirle o demostrarle todo lo que sentía.

-Es difícil todo esto… tu no vas a entender – Y parecía arrepentido.

-¡No! Tú no entiendes. ¡Necesito saber donde está mi hermano!- Comencé a gritar.

-Es muy difícil. Jamás lo creerías si te lo dijera- Sus ojos no abandonaron los míos.

-No me importa si es la cosa más extraña del mundo. ¡Tengo derecho a saber que le pasa a mi hermano!- Estaba desesperada.

-Se que estás frustrada… es extraño, pero lo sé. No es el momento adecuado para decírtelo. Cuando el esté preparado, te lo dirá- Y el también se sentía extrañado por la forma en la que nos comprendíamos.

-Mira… haré lo que sea por saber donde está. Necesito verlo… por favor- Ya no sabía más que hacer. Mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, y escondí mi rostro, secándomelas. El intentó acariciarme el rostro, pero yo lo corrí enojada.

Miré sus ojos y pude ver el dolor reflejado en ellos.

-Por favor…- Y esta vez la súplica surtió efecto. Suspiró y se tiró el pelo hacia atrás con la mano, como yo lo hacía. Parecía preocupado.

-Esta bien… yo… te diré donde está. Si quieres te acompaño, pero hay algo muy importante que tienes que saber antes. No te lo diré ahora… te lo diré cuando te lleve a donde está él- Y confié en él… ni siquiera pensé en la posibilidad de que me quisiera secuestrar.

Comenzó a levantarse y a darse vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera salir caminando, yo tomé su mano. El dio vuelta su perfecto rostro y me miró.

-El… ¿Está bien?- Pregunté con temor.

-Sí, el está muy bien- Con la mano que yo había tomado, me ayudó a levantarme y luego la estrechó.

-Soy Seth Clearwater… todo me dicen Seth- El… era él… Seth Clearwater. El niño que yo había conocido hacía casi 11 años. Sentí el calor expandirse.

-Eleanor Rigby… todos me dicen Elle- Nos quedamos callados mirándonos a los ojos. Era extraño sentirme tan bien junto a el. Esos ojos me hipnotizaban de una manera inexplicable.

Entonces volví a la realidad y bajé los ojos apenada.

-Yo… debo irme- No supe porqué le había dicho eso.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu segunda clase?- Parecía que no quería dejarme.

-No, yo puedo ir sola- Le demostré una sonrisa torcida y pude ver la decepción en su rostro.

Salí del aula lentamente y pude ver, por el rabillo del ojo, como él me miraba.

El resto del día tuve 2 clases con Mikki, pero ninguna con él. Cuando sonó el último timbre para salir, me encontré con el a la salida.

Estaba emocionada y a la vez nerviosa y asustada por ver a mi hermano.

Por una extraña razón, sentía que todo estaba cambiando en mi vida.

* * *

Sí, actualize rápido jaja :D

Bueno MUUUCHISIMAS gracias por los reviews :D

**En este capítulo aparece "Michelle Reeves" que su personaje está basado un Mica Lautner :D que fue mi reviewer numer 100 en mi fanfic anterior... FELICIDADES MICA! :D**

**Justo dió que el nombre de Mica en francés es Michelle, una canción de los Beatles** y justo en este fic estoy poniendo personajes con nombres de canciones de los Beatles como Eleanor Rigby,obvio, Maxwell (de la canción "Maxwell´s silver hammer" El es el hermano de Elle)

**Alguien (en este momento no me acuerdo quién) me preguntó si la historia era paralela al embarazo de Bella...**** y la verdad es que sí lo es :D** osea que la historia AHORA esta transcurriendo mientras Bella está embarazada de Nessie. En poco tiempo Nessie va a nacer :D

Bueno, si tienen más preguntas solo haganlas y yo las contesto... si quieren me pueden mandar un mensaje privado y esas cosas :D y contesto lo que quieran

los voy dejando...

besos...

Lau :D


	5. Esto no puede ser verdad

**Cap. 5: Esto no puede ser verdad**

Estaba acabado.

Sam se iba a enojar, Eleanor me iba odiar y Max me iba a matar. ¡No podía decirle que no a ella! Cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no me pude resistir. Verla así me rompía el corazón. Ella tenía que sonreír.

Y allí estaba yo, esperándola afuera del instituto, para poder ir a lo de Sam.

No podía decepcionarla.

No sabía como iba a reaccionar Sam, solo sabía que iba a tener que enfrentarlo.

Los alumnos comenzaron a salir, y fue el momento en el que sentí ese aroma a manzanas, que me dí cuenta que ella había salido.

Ahí estaba ella, con su hermoso cabello suelto, y una mirada de completa confusión.

No pude evitar sentir un calor invadirme al verla. Tenerla lejos por el resto del día había sido demasiado difícil.

Al verme, al principio sonrió, haciendo que mi corazón explotara de alegría, pero luego su expresión pasó a ser una de confusión, seguramente al darse cuenta de que le estaba sonriendo a alguien que podía tener a su hermano secuestrado. Luego su expresión pasó a ser desafiante.

Se acercó a mí y nada me importó.

-¿Manejas tu o manejo yo?- Me preguntó sin siquiera saludar.

-Si tienes auto, maneja tú porque yo no tengo auto- Pareció intimidada ante esa respuesta, y no entendí porqué. Suspiró y se tiró el cabello para atrás con la mano. Me encantaba ver como volvía a caer.

-Muy bien… pero jura que no dirás nada- Y se dio vuelta para caminar hacia la derecha. No entendí esa respuesta.

-Oye… el estacionamiento está allí- Grité un poco al ver que estaba lejos. Corrió alarmada hacia mí.

-¡Cállate! Solo sígueme- Y así hice, sin prestarle atención al dolor que me provocaba el hecho de que me tratara de esa manera, como si yo no fuera alguien importante en su vida.

Hicimos una cuadra y yo seguía sin entender.

-¿Y tu auto?- Ella iba adelante mío. Parecía enojada por algo, y yo no la culpaba, pero me dolía. Igual se notaba que estaba intentando parecer enojada.

-Está a una cuadra-

-¿Porqué no lo estacionaste más cerca?- Cruzamos la calle y la vi acercarse a un brillante, alucinante y hermoso Audi TT negro… no lo podía creer.

-¡Por esto!- Dijo abriendo la puerta. Era increíble.

-¡¿Tienes un Audi TT y no lo quieres admitir?!- Pregunté sorprendido.

-¡Lo odio!- Dijo sonriendo. Eso le dio más perfección al día.

-¿Entonces para que te lo compraste?-

-No es mío. Es de… mi hermano- Miró hacia abajo y pude sentir la desesperanza que la invadía.

No pude evitar tomar su mano. Ella se sorprendió ante este tacto, pero no la aparto. Comencé a acariciarla y ella levanto su angelical rostro hacia mí. Estaba preocupada.

- El está bien… no te preocupes- Y volvimos a quedarnos hipnotizados el uno con el otro.

Era imposible no quedarse alucinado ante tanta perfección. Me podría haber hundido en sus profundos ojos. Eran hermosos.

Ella se dio cuenta de nuestra conexión y apartó sus ojos y su mano delicadamente.

-Sube…- Dijo tocando un botón para que se abriera la puerta del co-piloto.

Dí la vuelta por atrás y me subí, sintiendo mi corazón acelerado al estar cerca de ella.

-¿Sabes el camino?- Preguntó poniéndose unos anteojos de sol. Eso me hizo sonreír.

-¿Porqué sonríes tanto?- Preguntó tratando de no imitarme.

- Porque te quedan bien- Se sonrojó, pero trató de no demostrarlo. Quiso hacer una expresión enojada, pero yo pude ver una sonrisa asomarse por la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Puedes decirme el camino?- Parecía que no quería socializar conmigo y eso me dolió más que cualquier cosa. Mi corazón se hundía cada vez que ella me hablaba de esa manera. Necesitaba que me amara como yo lo hacía.

-Solo sigue directo y cuando yo te diga, doblas a la derecha- Mi voz era ahogada.

Siguió el camino que yo le dije. No pude evitar pensar en las pocas posibilidades que había de que Sam me dejara decirle sobre el secreto. Había alguna posibilidad de que me dejara porque ella era mi imprimada (aunque no lo supiera) y cuando Jared se imprimó de Kim, el pudo decirle del secreto, y además, Elle era la hermana de Max. Ella tenía derecho a saber todo.

Pensé en la otra posibilidad: Que Sam me sacara de su casa.

Sabía que Sam no me podía obligar a decirle o no decirle el secreto a Elle, pero pensé que sería prudente avisarle. Tanto él como yo éramos parte del secreto y en esos momentos, él era el Alfa de Max.

-Dobla en la próxima y sigue unas 5 cuadras- Le dije. Ella parecía concentrada en el camino, pero sabía que estaba curiosa acerca de lo que yo pensaba.

Llegamos rápidamente a lo de Sam y Emily y ella abrió la puerta del co-piloto con un botón.

-Espérame aquí. No tardo- Dije al ver que ella se estaba por bajar.

Me dirigí a la puerta y la toqué, con temor y nerviosismo.

No podía escuchar nada y eso me preocupó.

Entonces unos cuantos pasos se escucharon y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Sam y a un Paul muy enojados y confundidos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Seth?- Preguntó Sam autoritariamente. Paul comenzó a gruñirme y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Tranquilo Paul- Dijo poniendo un brazo al ver que él estaba intentando acercarse. Yo me puse a la defensiva.

-¿Hay algún problema?- Vio el auto y se quedó aún más confundido.

-Si… hay un pequeño problema… yo imprimé- Su rostro no podía expresar más confusión.

-Felicidades…. Pero… ¿porqué es eso un problema y… porqué vienes a decírmelo a mí?- Ya se estaba enojando. Capaz pensaba que yo lo estaba molestando.

-Es un problema porque… yo me imprimé de Eleanor Rigby… la hermana de Max- Entonces los dos se sorprendieron- Y no sé como… pero ella sabe que algo extraño está pasando y… tampoco se como se dio cuenta de que yo tengo algo que ver… creo que por el tatuaje y me pidió que le dijera donde estaba su hermano y…-

-¡¿Tu le dijiste?!-

-¡Claro que no!... solo le dije que… le iba a decir donde estaba su hermano- Sam estaba furioso.

- ¡Seth! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes que es muy peligroso?! ¡Ella es muy joven para saber todo esto!-

-¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Pero si tu hubieras estado en mi lugar, hubieras hecho lo mismo!- Y se sorprendió al verme tan enojado- ¡Niégalo!- Lo desafié.

-No te lo puedo negar pero… ¡deberías haber insistido!- No sabía que hacer.

-Tu no viste la forma que me miró… tu no viste su desesperación ni sentiste su dolor, Sam… ¡necesitaba verla feliz!-

-¡¿Y crees que ella estará feliz sabiendo que su hermano es un hombre lobo?!- Lo dijo en un susurro, mientras miraba hacia el auto. Eso me hizo recapacitar. ¿Cómo podía ponerla en ese peligro? Me sentí una basura.

-Ella… necesita verlo, además ella es fuerte Sam… lo sé- Dije recordando la primera vez que la conocí.

El suspiró con cansancio y Paul pareció darse cuenta de que iba a rendirse.

-¿Max está aquí?- Pregunté

- Lo llevamos a lo de Jared -

-¿Cómo hicieron?-Pregunté sorprendido.

-Aunque no lo creas, tiene buen control. No está nervioso ni furioso. Solo está asustado y preocupado, pero está muy bien- Me alegré al enterarme de eso.

-Hazla pasar- Y me dirigí al auto, para cambiarle la vida a la persona que más amaba.

**Eleanor P.O.V:**

Entré a la casa que había entrado el día anterior. Me sentí tan intrusa como me había sentido antes. Entonces el hombre que Seth me había dicho que se llamaba Sam, me fulminó con la mirada. ¿Acaso el podía saber que yo había entrado en su casa?

-Siéntate- Fue más una orden que otra cosa, así que me senté en la punta de la mesa. Seth se sentó en el costado derecho, el chico alto… Paul… se sentó en el izquierdo y Sam en la otra punta.

No sabía porqué me había hecho sentar. ¿Había algún problema con mi hermano? ¿Le había pasado algo? Sentí la desesperación creciendo en mi interior.

-¡¿Porque nos estamos sentando?! ¿Pasó algo malo con Max?- Sam hizo una seña para que me calme y pude notar que mi respiración se entrecortaba.

-Tranquila Eleanor. Nada pasó con tu hermano-

-¿Entonces porqué nos sentamos? ¡Algo tuvo que haber pasado!- Mi respiración estaba cada vez más agitada. Miré a Seth y pude ver la preocupación en su rostro.

-Mira Eleanor… hay algo muy importante que tenemos que contarte y necesitamos que escuches- Asentí con la cabeza.

Seth tomó mi mano y sentí su calor invadir la mía. Era un calor acogedor. Lo miré a los ojos y ese simple hecho me tranquilizó.

-¿Alguna vez has escuchado las leyendas Quileute?- No entendía a donde iba todo esto.

-Sí… la de Taha Aki y Utlapa… el espíritu lobo…y los fríos, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con mi hermano? ¿Acaso están haciendo una obra de teatro o algo?- Todos se rieron ante mi pregunta, pero yo no sabía que era lo que pasaba. Estaba tan confundida.

-Entonces sabes que Taha Aki y sus hijos se podían convertir en lobos- Muy bien… ahora me estaba asustando. ¿De que demonios se trataba todo esto?

-Claro que lo sé, pero ¿que tiene que ver una leyenda con todo esto?- Entonces Seth miró a Sam y él asintió, entonces Seth me miró y supe que me iba a decir que pasaba.

-Tiene que ver porque… la leyenda… es verdad- Mi mente no comprendió.

-Te refieres a que la inventaron los Quileute- Dije tratando de comprender.

-No, Elle. Me refiero a que Taha Aki se podía transformar en un lobo, también sus hijos y también… tu hermano-

Todos se quedaron esperando mi reacción.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente. Entonces…

-_Ja… jaja… jajajajaja_- Todos se miraron sorprendidos y yo me reí más fuerte todavía.

-_Jajajajajajajajajaja_… muy buena broma _jajajajajajajaja_-

-Estamos hablando enserio Elle- Dijo Seth mirándome extrañado.

-_Jajajajajaja_ ¿Dónde está la cámara?- Pero ninguno se movió de su asiento y ninguno se rió. Eso me estremeció.

-Oigan… ya pueden dejar de actuar- Dije con la típica sonrisa que alguien tiene después de reírse mucho.

-No estamos actuando Eleanor. Solo mira a tú alrededor… míranos a nosotros: Nuestra altura, nuestra temperatura corporal, nuestra fuerza, la manera en que comemos. Somos. hombres. lobo- Y con cada palabra mi mente se iba abriendo.

-¡Eso es estúpido! Es imposible- Dije ya muy seria.

-No lo es Eleanor… solo tienes que abrir un poco tu mente y te darás cuenta de que es verdad-

Y mi mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora.

-Pero… no puede ser. Si él es hombre lobo… eso significa que…- Los miré asustada y el pánico que invadió. Me levanté de la silla rápidamente y me protegí con ella.

Ellos se levantaron también y pensé que me iban a atacar, pero trataron de tranquilizarme mientras se acercaban lentamente.

-¡No se acerquen!- Dije tratando de sonar amenazadora.

-Eleanor, tranquila. Nosotros no te haremos daño-

-¡No! Solo me morderán y me harán parte de su secta como hicieron con mi hermano- Estaba paranoica.

-¿Morder? ¿Pero de que demonios hablas, niña?-Preguntó Paul indignado.

-¡¿Acaso no es así como lo hacen?!- Dije reprochándoles.

-Claro que no, Elle, Esto es algo genético- Y fue Seth quien se acercó a mí. No me moví, solo me quedé mirándolo con un poco de miedo.

-¿Genético?- Tomó mi mano una vez más y me tranquilicé, pero luego otro hecho hizo que soltara la mano de Seth y me alejara de él.

-¿Entonces mi hermano va a andar comiendo carne humana por ahí, cada luna llena?-

-Elle, ¿puedes dejar de pensar en los mitos de los humanos?- Preguntó Seth un poco decepcionado de mi reacción.

-¿Entonces como es todo? ¡No entiendo nada!- Y ni siquiera me molesté en defenderme. Me senté en la silla y tomé mi rostro entre mis manos. Mi cabello me tapó.

Sentí la mano de Seth sobre mi hombro y lo miré.

-Escucha Elle. Todo es muy diferente. Uno: Nosotros nos transformamos por genética, eso quiere decir que nadie nos mordió. Somos todos descendientes de Taha Aki. Tanto tú, como nosotros y como tu hermano, y eso hace que nos transformemos. Dos: Nosotros no comemos carne humana cuando nos transformamos. Nosotros nos transformamos por otro propósito. Nos transformamos para proteger a la tribu. Y tres: No nos transformamos cada luna llena. Nos transformamos cuando queremos. ¿Entiendes?- Me miro mientras yo procesaba la información.

_Hombres lobo… todo era genético… se transformaban para proteger y lo hacían cuando querían…_

-Tiene que ser una broma- Dije sin poder creérmelo.

-No lo es Elle… de verdad que no lo es- Todo era demasiado loco, pero a la vez tenía sentido. ¿Podía confiar en ellos?

-Necesito una prueba- Dije firmemente. De verdad les creía, pero a la vez tenía miedo de que fuera mentira y me estuvieran tomando el pelo.

-Eso es imposible-

-¿Imposible porqué?- pregunté a Sam.

-Porque es muy peligroso Eleanor- Me levanté de mi asiento y puse mis brazos firmes contra la mesa.

-¡No me importa cuan peligroso sea! ¡Quiero una evidencia!-

-Toda una fiera- Dijo Paul riendo.

-¡Cállate!-Dijo Seth golpeándolo con fuerza. Había sido tal la fuerza, que podría haber derribado a dos personas seguidas, pero Paul seguía igual de quieto.

-¡Tranquilos!- Dijo Sam poniéndose en el medio- Eleanor, no se si es lo mejor que veas a tu hermano ahora. Puedes asustarte-

-Mira Sam. No me importa si es gigante o si es horrible… solo quiero verlo-

-No sabemos si es lo mejor Elle. Puede que tu hermano no tenga todos sus estribos en este momento. No puedo… no podemos dejar que te pase algo- Y pude notar que Seth no quería ponerme en peligro. Estaba asustado de hacerlo.

-¿Entonces como puedo estar segura de que no me mienten?- Seth se volvió a acercar y tomó mis dos manos, haciéndome estremecer. Eran increíbles todas las sensaciones que sentía junto a él.

-Porque yo jamás te mentiría con una cosa así- Esas palabras fueron tan reales, y la forma en la que me miró fue tan profunda, que no pude hacer más, que creerle.

Miré a Sam y a Paul y vi sus expresiones serias. No había ni una pizca de diversión en sus rostros, que pudiera decir lo contrario.

Mi hermano era un hombre lobo que tenía que proteger a la tribu… el problema era: ¿De qué tenía que protegerla?

-Cuando ustedes se refieren a proteger a la tribu… ¿A que se refieren?- Y todos se miraron asintiendo. Seth fue el que habló y yo clavé mis ojos en los suyos.

-Elle… no solo existen hombres lobo en el mundo… también hay otras criaturas diferentes a nosotros y a los humanos- Entonces las leyendas de los Quileute y el hecho de que todos ellos fueran hombres lobo, tuvieron sentido.

-Los fríos…- Dije en un suspiro. Seth asintió y el terror que sentí fue mayor que antes.

-¿Ustedes me están diciendo que luchan contra vampiros?- Y me sentí preocupada, pero no solo por mi hermano, también por Seth.

-Si, Elle- Dijo acariciando mi mano con la suya. Esta vez, me dejé llevar por su caricia dulce y suave. Respiré profundamente, tratando de disipar el miedo.

Comencé a mirar a Seth detalladamente. Era musculoso, alto, con una mirada peligrosa, pero que a la vez mostraba una niñez impresionante.

No pude evitar pensar en su futuro. ¿Acaso tenía uno siendo hombre lobo?

Sentí un temor mayor a cualquiera hundirme en lo más profundo y lo miré sin pestañar.

-¡Pero tu eres demasiado joven! Quiero decir… tienes una vida por delante y estás arriesgándote para salvar a personas que ni siquiera saben lo que haces por ellos- Estaba aterrorizada. ¿Si algo le pasaba a mi hermano? ¿Y si algo le pasaba a Seth?

-Es mi destino, Elle… nuestro destino- Y no dejó de mirarme a los ojos.

-Pero tú tienes una vida Seth, y no creo que la puedas vivir peleando contra vampiros-

-No todos los vampiros son malos- Sam lo miró desafiantemente y Seth le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Toman sangre humana Seth!- El se rió y yo no comprendí el chiste.

-¡No le veo la gracia!-

-No todos toman sangre humana. Nosotros comenzamos a transformarnos en lobos por unos vampiros que viven no muy lejos de aquí…- ¡¿Vampiros que vivían no muy lejos de allí?! ¡¿Y como no habían luchado?!

-¡¿Y porque no los destruyeron?!- Pregunté alarmada.

-Porque ellos son los vampiros que toman sangre de animal, y además nuestros bisabuelos hicieron un tratado con ellos-

-¡Oh, genial! Fraternizando con el enemigo. ¡Son vampiros! No se si se dieron cuenta-

-Lo sabemos Eleanor, pero no podemos atacarlos, porque romperemos el tratado y te aseguro que una pelea contra ellos no va a ser fácil. Si ellos llegan a romper el tratado al transformar a algún humano en vampiro, o al tomar la sangre de alguno de ellos, nosotros lucharemos- Sam y Paul miraron a Seth con resentimiento.

Parecía que estaban luchando con las miradas.

-¿Hay algún problema?- Paul me miró a mi de la misma forma que miró a Seth y yo lo imité.

-No es asunto tuyo, niña- Dijo él.

-¡¡Lo es si mi hermano está metido en esto!!- Grité saltando para golpearlo. Ni siquiera pensé en que no le iba a hacer daño, pero antes de llegar, Seth me tomó por la cintura.

Paul me miró con suficiencia y luego se puso en una posición de defensa, gruñéndome

-¡Suéltame! ¡Le voy a enseñar a este idiota a no meterse conmigo!- Grité tirando puños al aire.

-¡Paul, déjala en paz!- Dijo Sam un poco cansado. Paul dejó de gruñirme, pero siguió con la misma mirada.

-¡Esta niña se está metiendo en asuntos que no son suyos!- La furia volvió a correr, pero al ver la mirada que Seth le dio, se quedó callado y yo también. Seth estaba temblando.

Era una mirada desafiante, peligrosa, de odio puro.

-¡Si te metes con ella, te romperé la cara y tardarás más de una hora en curarte! ¡Te lo puedo asegurar!-

-Tranquilo Seth. Paul no va a volver a meterse con ella- Seth se tranquilizó al mirarme

-Miren, lo único que quiero saber es si hay algún problema. Puedo sentir que algo anda mal-

Seth se levantó y miró a los otros de una manera que ellos pudieron entender.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó afuera.

-¿A donde vamos?- Pregunté desorientada. Quería que todo eso terminara.

-Vamos a la playa. No puedo decirte esto con ellos allí. Sería muy incómodo-

-¿Porqué?-

-Mira… nosotros, los hombres lobo, somos una manada- Me reí ante la palabra.

-¿Cómo los lobos verdaderos?- Wow… era demasiado extraño poder aceptarlo.

-Exacto- Los dos sonreíamos ante el concepto- La cosa es que Sam era el Alfa de toda la manada-

-Y dices "era" porque…-

-Nos dividimos-

-¿Que? ¿Por qué? Quiero decir… ¿hay algún problema?- Nos estábamos dirigiendo a la playa, que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras.

-Bueno… si hubo un problema. Mira es muy difícil de explicar-

-Tengo todo el día, además creo que, después de todo esto, ya nada me va a hacer daño- El se rió y yo sonreí al escuchar su risa ¡¿Por qué demonios sonreí ante eso?! Lo extraño era, que estaba perdiendo todo mi temor.

-Nos separamos por distintos pensamientos. La cosa es complicada- Seguimos caminando unas cuadras en silencio hasta que llegamos a la playa.

El día estaba nublado y ventoso. Eso hacía que la arena y mis cabellos volaran para todos lados, así que tomé mi cabello con mi mano para que no me moleste.

Nos sentamos lejos de la orilla y lo miré fijamente.

-Creo que puedes contarme-

-Mira… Hay una humana, que se caso con un vampiro…- Wow… demasiado rápido.

-¡¿Pero de que demonios hablas?!- Pregunté alarmada.

-Lo que escuchaste. El es uno de los vampiros vegetarianos. Ellos se casaron y ella ahora está embarazada de él…-

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿Embarazada de él? ¡Eso es asqueroso!- A mi me era enfermizo y a el le era normal. El asintió sonriendo ante mis reacciones.

-La cosa es que, Jacob, un chico de la manada, está enamorado de ella, Bella. Ella de una manera, también lo amaba, pero decidió estar con Edward… Bueno, la cosa es que cuando nos enteramos que se iban a casar, supimos que él la iba a convertir en vampiro. Eso es una violación al tratado que hay entre los Cullen y nosotros, y es por eso que Sam decidió atacar. No sé si te dijimos, pero cuando un Alfa ordena, esa orden es cumplida sí o sí- Tantas cosas que iba a tener que aprender.

-Eso es horrible. No tener la libertad de elegir-

-Lo sé, es por eso que cuando Sam le ordenó a Jacob que pelee, el de alguna forma se separó de la manada para proteger a Bella. Yo lo seguí y mi hermana Leah nos siguió a nosotros. Cuando llegamos, Jacob nos contó del embarazo-

-¿Y porqué Sam no atacó?-

-Porque estaba en desventaja. Siete vampiros y tres hombres lobo en contra de 5 hombres lobo, no era una ventaja-

-Wow… demasiadas estrategias- El se rió ante mi estúpido comentario.

-Entonces es por eso que se miraban así-

-Exacto…-

-¿Y porqué acudiste a él? ¿Acaso no deberías de haber acudido a… Jacob?- Pregunté tratando de recordar el nombre y de entender bien el tema.

-Porque Sam es el Alfa de tu hermano, ahora, y me pareció prudente. Quiero decir… te estaba por contar un secreto que nos involucraba a todos-

- Wow… esto enserio es demasiado- Tenía muchas preguntas en mi cabeza, pero traté de elegir una sola, para no cansar a Seth.

-¿Y como hacen para hablar cuando son lobos? ¿Tienen un dialecto o algo?- Pregunté sintiéndome estúpida. Se rió ante mi pregunta.

-No… leemos nuestras mentes-

-Wow… eso debe ser… muy poco privado-

-Lo sé, pero a la vez es útil- Nos quedamos mirando el horizonte con tranquilidad, pero mi mente seguía trabajando a mil por hora.

Era demasiada información. Demasiadas cosas nuevas que aprender.

Era todo un nuevo mundo del cual jamás había tenido pista alguna de que existiera.

-Es extraño ¿sabes?... Saber que existen cosas en las que solo creías cuando eras pequeño, y es más extraño sentir que es normal- Y era verdaderamente extraño no estar asustada.

-Lo sé. Cuando me enteré yo estaba emocionado, quiero decir… ¿Qué niño no sueña con ser un héroe valiente?-

-¡Un héroe peludo!- Solté sin darme cuenta, haciéndonos reír. Comenzamos a tentarnos y no paramos hasta después de unos minutos. Caímos acostados sobre la arena. Uno al lado del otro.

Era tan fácil hablar con Seth, pero a la vez tan difícil darme cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

-¿Existen otros tipos de criaturas mitológicas?- Pregunté mirándolo. Tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre sus dos manos y una sonrisa decoraba su rostro.

-Que yo sepa no… pero creo que existen los hombres lobo de la luna llena y todo eso-

-Al final, no estaba tan loca- Dije riendo. El también lo hizo.

-Oye… yo soy el loco que te está contando todas estas cosas-

-Lo sé, pero también soy la loca por no salir huyendo- Dije mirando hacia el cielo en un suspiro. Seth me miró fijamente y tomó mi mano derecha, que estaba sobre mi estómago, mientras que la otra estaba debajo de mi cabeza.

Sentí la necesidad de quitarla, pero no lo hice.

-No tienes porqué salir huyendo de mí- Dijo de una manera que aceleró los latidos de mi corazón.

Sentí a Seth tan cercano a mi vida, que no pude apartar esa mano.

* * *

**Woohoo :D nuevo capitulo :)... siii el le dice... y fue un lío escribir este cap, pero lo logre!**

**Espero que les guste y que me dejen muchos reviews :D**

**Lau :D**

**pd1: Si tienen algunas pregunta, solo haganla y yo la contesto ;)**

**pd2: ENTRAMOS AL MUNDIAL!**


	6. El miedo es más fuerte

**Cap. 6: El miedo es más fuerte**

Salí del aula rápidamente para ir a buscar a Seth. Había estado toda la noche preguntándome diferentes cosas acerca de los hombres lobo. Había tantas dudas en mi cabeza, que me era difícil esperar para preguntarle.

El era otra de las cosas que rondaba en mi cabeza.

¿Cómo podía ser que me sintiera tan diferente cerca de él? ¿Por qué me era tan fácil hablar con él? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de verlo?

Luego recordé que él, su hermana Leah y el tal Jacob Black, solían jugar con nosotros. ¿Acaso el se acordaba? Capaz que era por eso que quería verlo otra vez.

No había podido dormir toda la noche al pensar en todas esas cosas.

-Elle, ¿Cuándo podemos hacer el trabajo de Geografía?- Preguntó Mikki saliendo detrás de mí. Me dí vuelta un poco asustada.

-Emm… yo preferiría hacerlo sola-Ella pareció un poco decepcionada. Traté de sonreírle, pero me salió una mueca extraña- Lo siento-

-No hay problema, pero si necesitas ayuda, llámame-

-Claro- Pero estaba segura de que quería hacerlo sola. No era por que estaba en contra de ella, al contrario, Mikki me caía muy bien, pero me iba a sentir una molestia.

Había estado tratando de encontrar a Seth, pero cada vez que lo hacía, no podía hablar con él de eso. Era peligroso andar hablando de esas cosas en un instituto tan pequeño.

Salí y traté de encontrarlo.

-¿Donde estás Seth?...- Susurré mientras me fijaba por todos los rincones.

-¿Me buscabas?- Fue tan sigiloso al acercarse que me asusté y me dí vuelta rápidamente.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Podrías no hacer eso?- El comenzó a reírse.

-Lo siento… ¿paso algo?- Preguntó con misterio.

-Solo quería… hablar…- ¿Desde cuando yo hablaba con gente que no fuera de mi familia?

-Dispara -

-Creo que será mejor que comencemos a caminar antes de hablar de eso- La mayoría de los alumnos estaban pendientes de lo que yo hacía ya que yo era la "chica nueva" y era aún más atrayente por ser "Inglesa" aunque en realidad yo había nacido en La Push.

-¿Vas caminando para tu casa?-

-Si…-

-Si quieres te acompaño- Sentí una felicidad invadirme. _¡¿Porqué demonios sentía eso?!_

-Si vives para el lado de la playa, entonces no hay problema- El asintió y doblamos a la derecha.

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras antes de comenzar a hablar de eso.

-¿Estas… asustada?- Preguntó con el temor a que le dijera que sí.

-No… quiero decir… estoy asustada, pero por ustedes- Lo miré a los ojos y pude ver la emoción al escuchar el "ustedes" – Es muy peligroso lo que hacen-

-¿Pero temes que algo te pase a ti?- Miré hacia abajo y me acomodé el cabello que cayó sobre mi rostro, atrás de mi oreja.

-No… de un modo muy extraño, se que no me va a pasar nada –

-Porque no dejaré que nada te pase- Lo dijo en un susurro inaudible, pero yo llegué a escuchar. No quise preguntarle nada, aunque me sentí estúpida por sentirme como si estuviera en una montaña rusa.

-¿Otra pregunta?-Sabía que algo le iba a preguntar.

-¿Hay muchas chicas… lobo?- Se rió ante el nombre.

-No, La única chica que se transformó es Leah, mi hermana. La cosa es más normal en los hombres. _Estamos más capacitados mental y físicamente_- Se quedó parado al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca.

-¿Osea que me estás diciendo que los chicos son mejores que las chicas?- Pregunté con indignación.

-No… no quise decir… a lo que me refiero es…- No sabía como arreglarlo

-Oye… tranquilo. Era un chiste- Los dos nos reímos.

-Mira… ser hombre lobo es más difícil de lo que parece. Capaz que es más difícil que cualquier otra cosa-

-¿Y porque es tan difícil?- Pregunté, ya harta de que todos pensaran que su vida era difícil.

-Tú no lo sabes, pero… cada vez que hay un enfrentamiento, todos estamos muertos de miedo. No tememos morir… tememos que el otro muera- Miraba hacia el frente. Su voz había cambiado. Era más solemne… más potente. Lo dejé que hablara.

-Somos todos una familia y no soportaríamos la muerte de alguno… sería demasiado difícil- Tragué saliva al pensar en eso.

-Alguna vez… alguien… ¿murió?- Dejé de respirar por unos segundos.

-No, jamás… o por lo menos de nuestra manada- Y volví a hacerlo. Seguimos caminando unos segundos, y pensé en otra pregunta que me había hecho muchas veces.

-¿Duele?… ¿cuando se transforman?- Me sentí como una niña que le pregunta a su madre si le duele una vacuna.

-No… solo la primera vez, pero parece que tuvieras mucha, mucha fiebre. Sientes que no puedes más y te desmayas. Cuando te despiertas, estás transformado- Me preocupé muchísimo al pensar que todo eso le había pasado a mi hermano- O al menos eso me pasó a mí. Otros se transforman por furia. Algo los enfurece y se transforman. Eso le pasó a Paul- Nos quedamos callados unos momentos. Me acordé de Paul y al segundo sentí una pizca de furia, pero traté de ignorarla. Quise saber como había sido todo para mi hermano, pero no quería que fuera Seth el que me lo contara.

-¿Sabes cuando va a volver?- El sabía a quien me refería.

-La verdad, no… la mayoría de nosotros volvió a transformarse en humano a los 6 o 7 días-

-¡¿Osea que sigue siendo hombre lobo?!-Pregunté alarmada. El hizo una seña para que me calle y en ese momento, me dí cuenta que había gritado.

-¿Esperabas que se transformara en humano en dos segundos y saliera caminando a tu casa?- Preguntó en un susurro.

-No… va, no sé… yo no entiendo mucho del tema-

-Lo sé… fue difícil adaptarme - Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Seguimos caminando en silencio. Había más preguntas, y una en particular que quería hacer, pero le tenía miedo a la respuesta.

Me armé de valor y suspiré. El me miró detenidamente, como sabiendo que algo más le iba a preguntar.

-Seth… ¿yo voy a… convertirme en…?- Pero no pude terminar la frase. Miró hacia el suelo y pateó una roca que estaba cerca de sus pies. Me fije que había caminado todo el camino con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra, tomando la correa de su mochila.

Noté su tardanza y comencé a preocuparme. El notó mi expresión.

-Mira… yo no sé… pero no te puedo mentir… hay algunas posibilidades de que pase- Dijo con dolor en su rostro. Sentí pánico en el pecho, pero pude disimularlo.

-Tu… ¿No quieres serlo?- Me preguntó dudando.

-No sé… quiero decir… debe ser genial eso de la fuerza y la velocidad, pero… me da miedo…- Y no me avergoncé al decirle eso.

-¿Miedo a qué?... ¿A los vampiros?-

-No… más bien miedo a… no hacer las cosas bien… miedo a ser cobarde y a no poder enfrentarme a los peligros- Y era verdad. No le temía a la muerte. Le temía al fracaso.

-Elle, no se si te acuerdas, pero nosotros nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeños-

-Claro que me acuerdo, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?- Pregunté confundida.

-¿Acaso recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?-

-Sí, que jugamos a las escondidas y nos escondimos en el hueco de una roca o algo así, y que luego me corté el pie- Dije confundida.

-No lloraste…-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-

-Que desde ese momento, demostraste que no eras miedosa, que eras fuerte-

-Era pequeña Seth, y era apenas un corte. Si yo llegara a ser hombre… chica lobo…- Dije corrigiéndome- Sería muy distinto-

-Mira Elle, cuando estás ahí, ya no te importa nada. Solo quieres pelear, matar y volver a tu casa, para que tu madre te reconforte. No piensas, siquiera, en la posibilidad de morir. Solo haces lo que hay que hacer- Y volvió a usar ese tono tan solemne.

-Lo sé… bueno, no, no lo sé… pero me da miedo de todas formas. Me da miedo no poder pelear por los demás- Y no me sentí extraña diciéndole a Seth mis temores. ¿Por qué me era tan fácil estar con él?

-Entonces los demás pelearán por ti- Dijo sonriendo

-Hay demasiada hermandad en la manada- Lo hice reír.

-Pues no tanto ahora, pero sí… nos seguimos queriendo- De repente, otra duda me saltó.

-¿Y Max en que manada estará?- Pregunté esperando que fuera en la de Seth. ¿Por qué quería que fuera en la de Seth?

-Pues… el decidirá cuando vuelva a transformarse, aunque creo que en la nuestra. Siempre se llevó muy bien conmigo, con Embry, con Quil y con Jake. Con Leah se lleva igual que con todos. Embry y Quil todavía no son parte de nuestra manada, pero lo serán cuando Max se transforme. Por ahora siguen en la de Sam, para ayudarlo- No pude evitar sentir alegría. Seth iba a estar en la misma manada que mi hermano.

No… esperen… ¡¡Seth iba a estar en la misma manada que mi hermano!!

Eso era horrible. ¿Y si mi hermano llegaba a pensar algo vergonzoso de mí? ¿Y si le decía a Seth cosas privadas? Como la vez que descubrió mi primer brasiere, o la vez que se enteró sobre el problema mensual de cualquier chica. Eso si que había sido vergonzoso.

Pero esperen… ¿Por qué me molestaba? Osea, sí… que un chico se entere de esas cosas sería horrible, pero si se enteraba Seth, iba a ser desastroso, y no entendía porqué.

-Genial…-Suspiré para mí misma en ironía.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Seth que se había quedado mirándome. Era extraña la forma en la que me miraba, pero me gustaba. Miré a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que tenía que doblar.

-Que… tengo que doblar-

-Oh… bueno nos vemos mañana en el instituto- Trató de sonreír.

-Claro… adiós- Sentí un vacío extraño en el estómago cuando comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado. No quería que se fuera ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de que fuera el día siguiente para poder verlo de nuevo?

* * *

-Señorita Rigby, la llame a mi despacho por una razón. Quiero saber que pasa con su hermano. ¿Porque estuvo faltando los 5 primeros días de clases?- ¡Demonios! Era viernes. Casi el final de mi primera semana en el instituto.

Claro que mi hermano todavía no había vuelto a casa y todo estaba bien, ya que nadie había sospechado nada.

Había un pequeño problema: No sabía que decirle al director.

-Bueno… usted ve señor… el…- Mi mente estaba en blanco… ¿que le iba a decir?

_"Oh si señor, mi hermano todavía no se volvió a transformar en humano, porque como usted debe saber, el es un hombre lobo"_ ¡No! Claro que no podía decirle eso.

-Estoy esperando señorita Rigby- Dijo mirándome con impaciencia.

-Bueno, usted sabe que vinimos desde Inglaterra y entonces…- Miré a la ventana.

El comenzó a jugar con su lapicera.

-Entonces él se enfermó…- Hizo una cara de confusión y yo traté de sonreír.

-Pues necesito el certificado de un doctor señorita Rigby- Demonios y más demonios. ¿Cómo pretendía que yo tuviera un certificado?

-Ehh… sí claro, el se lo traerá el lunes- _¡IDIOTA!_ Me grité mentalmente. ¿Como mi hermano iba a conseguir un doctor que supiera sobre los hombres lobo para el lunes?

-Muy bien señorita Rigby, puede retirarse- Me levanté de la silla y salí justo en el momento en el que sonó la campana del almuerzo.

-Soy una idiota- Me dije mientras caminaba hacia el comedor.

-¿Paso algo?-

-¡Demonios!... ¡te pido que dejes de hacer eso!- Seth se rió.

-¿Pasó algo?- Repitió.

-¡Le dije al director que mi hermano estaba enfermo y me pidió que haga un certificado!-

-¿Y cual es el problema?- Preguntó sin comprender.

-¡Que no voy a conseguir un doctor que me haga uno falso o que sepa sobre el… secreto secreto!-Las dos últimas palabras las dije en voz baja.

-Pues tú no puedes conseguirlo… solo déjamelo a mí-Dijo haciéndose el interesante.

-¿Acaso hay un doctor hombre lobo por aquí?- El iba un poco más adelante que yo, así que se dio vuelta y acercó su rostro al mío. Eso me estremeció, expandiendo un calor por mi cuerpo.

-No… ¡pero hay uno chupasangres!- Ese término me dio gracia, pero intenté no reír. Eso pareció extrañarle a Seth.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la cafetería.

Tomamos un poco de comida, al llegar (Aunque Seth tomó el triple que yo) y el se dirigió a una mesa con Mikki. Ellos parecían esperarme, pero yo me alejé y me senté sola. No quería sentarme con las demás. No era que no me cayeran bien, pero tenía miedo de que me rechazaran.

-¡Elle!... siéntate con nosotros- Todos los días era lo mismo, pero yo siempre terminaba sentándome sola. Negué con la cabeza y los dos bufaron.

-Vamos, Elle- Dijo Mikki ya cansada. Volví a negar y comencé a comer sola. Todos me miraban como si fuera extraña. A eso si estaba acostumbrada.

Sentí unos pasos acercándose y pude ver dos bandejas más en mi mesa.

-¿Pero qué…?- Y ahí estaban Seth y Mikki -Chicos… pueden ir a sentarse con los demás, yo no tengo problema-

-Mira, Elle… nos caes bien, pero nos estamos cansando de que quieras hacer todo sola-

-Miren… nadie les pidió que yo les cayera bien… ¡yo me siento a gusto sola!- Dije con un poco de rudeza. Me sentí un poco culpable, peor traté de discimularlo.

-Nadie se siente a gusto sola- Dijo Seth. Lo miré a los ojos y pude ver su dolor.

-Pues yo soy diferente- Dije con firmeza.

-Pues nosotros nos sentaremos contigo quieras o no- Y se sentaron. A pesar de que quisiera decir que no, me sentí bien con ellos.

Hablaron de muchas cosas y trataron de hacerme hablar, pero yo apenas sonreí. El día pasó rápido y pronto tocó la última campana.

Fui a mi casillero, saqué algunas cosas y me dirigí a la salida, para encontrarme con Seth, que me estaba esperando.

-¿Vamos?- Me preguntó al verme. Estaba apoyado sobre una columna. Los últimos 3 días, había ido caminando hasta mi casa, y el me seguía a unos cuantos metros desde atrás.

-¿Vienes con nosotros?- Me preguntó Mikki, apareciendo por atrás. Salté en mi lugar y me dí vuelta.

-Em… si no les molesta, yo preferiría ir…-

-Si… nos molesta que vallas sola- Dijo Mikki tomando mi brazo y comenzando a caminar, con Seth a dos pasos al frente.

-¿Alguna vez alguien les dijo lo testarudos que son?-

-Testaruda es mi segundo nombre- Me reí limpiamente ante eso, y los dos se sintieron felices al hacerme reír.

Comenzamos a caminar. Ellos me contaban acerca de los chicos del colegio y yo solo escuchaba, tratando de no sentirme nerviosa. No me fue muy difícil.

Seguimos caminando y Mikki dobló en una de las esquinas.

Caminamos con Seth en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, más bien era tranquilo y pacifico.

**Seth P.O.V:**

-Em… Elle- Ella quitó su mirada de los pinos y la clavó en mis ojos.

-¿Si, Seth?- Estaba nervioso. Jake me había dicho que tenía que hacer el primer paso, pero yo era muy torpe para esas cosas. Era muy pronto, y lo sabía, peor no me podía controlar. Necesitaba tenerla cerca en todo momento.

Me armé de valor y hablé.

-Yo… me preguntaba… si te gustaría… salir conmigo este fin de semana… o…- Pero su expresión de tranquilidad cambió a una de pánico, confusión y pena.

-Yo… no puedo- Dijo rápidamente. Miró hacia otro lado y comenzó a caminar más rápido.

-¿Porque?- Todas mis esperanzas cayeron en un agujero negro. La emoción que había sentido se esfumo y mi expresión pasó a ser de dolor.

Dolía, dolía demasiado. Era como cuchillos traspasándome el corazón.

-Porque… yo tengo que… ver a mi… _papá_- Y parecía muy preocupada y dolida. Al decir papá su voz se apagó. Sentí que algo andaba mal.

-¿Pasó algo?- Y se puso nerviosa.

-Yo…. Tengo que irme- Y sin despedirse se alejó de mí.

El dolor creció y toda mi felicidad se hundió en un agujero que parecía no tener fondo. Ella me había rechazado.

* * *

:( pobre Seth.

Bueno... espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews... my pocos lo hicieron :( y estoy triste por eso :( pero igual... hoy estoy triste proque tengo 3 materias abajo (VAMOS LAURAA!... sii mi mamá me va a matar, aunque seguro que el sabado termino llendo a algun lugar jajaja) igual no es que me oleste tanto... son tres materias que las levanto al toque :) (ojalaaa)

bueno espero los reviews :D

Lau

pd: Gracias a todos los que siempre leen mi fic y los que dejan revieews y bueno... a todoss :)


	7. ¡Volviste!

**Cap. 7: ¡Volviste!**

Y ahí estaba parado yo, mirando a la razón de mi existencia, alejándose de mí rápidamente.

Sentí un dolor en el pecho. Era como si me lo estuvieran cortando con un cuchillo desafilado.

Me había rechazado. Todo por lo que estaba vivo, aquella persona, me había rechazado.

Su silueta desapareció en la esquina. Sus ojos me miraron por una milésima de segundo y luego desaparecieron.

Me sentí vacío, incompleto… estaba solo, completamente solo.

Miré hacia delante y seguí caminando. No sabía como lo hacía. El dolor era insoportable.

Todo lo que hacía era preguntarme las mismas cosas. ¿Ella me odiaba? ¿Acaso le era repulsivo? ¿Por qué ella me alejaba de su lado? ¿Me perdonaría? ¿Era verdad lo que me había dicho, o me estaba mintiendo?

Seguí caminando. Ni siquiera me dí cuenta de donde estaba.

En mi mente solo estaba la imagen de ella, alejándose de mi lado. Su calor abandonando el mío.

La necesitaba… la necesitaba como un sediento al agua, como un cuerpo a un corazón y un cerebro.

Fue un aullido lo que me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

_Era Jacob y me estaba llamando._

Me acerqué a los límites del bosque y comencé a temblar sin poder controlarlo. El dolor que estaba sintiendo se estaba liberando ante tal acción. Corrí sacándome la ropa, y cuando estuve desnudo, dejé que el calor de mi espina dorsal se expandiera. Se escuchó el _CRACK_ de mis huesos y senti el cambio en todo mi cuerpo. Todo cambió de perspectiva. Sentía los olores más fuertes y definidos, y los sonidos eran más entendibles. Yo era un lobo.

_-Seth tienes que venir rápido- _Pude ver imágenes en su mente. Eran las imágenes de una pequeña niña en los brazos de Rosalie. Pude sentir una ola de emoción.

_-Jake ¿Qué pasó?- _Yo estaba corriendo. Mi hermana estaba allí, solo que estaba callada. En su mente solo se podía ver la casa de los Cullen. Sentía enojo.

_-Imprimé…- _Pude sentir el temor en sus pensamientos.

_-¿Pero quien es esa niña?...-_ Estaba confundido, aunque él lo estaba más.

_-Renesmee… la hija de Bella- _Y al pronunciar su nombre, apareció de nuevo ella. Era todo sobre ella. Todo lo que veía era ella… sus ojos chocolate, su cabello color bronce, sus hoyuelos… simplemente ella.

Me cayó la ficha. Bella había dado a luz, y no solo eso…

_-Jake… tu…-_

_-Sí, menudo idiota es nuestro alpha-_ Dijo mi hermana. Yo no presté atención. Jake gruñó.

_-Tranquilo, jefe… era un chiste-_ Dijo ella un poco irritada.

_-¡Felicidades hermano!- _Dije sinceramente.

_-Sí… felicidades Alfa- _Jake bufó.

_-¿Cómo está Bella?... ella…-_Y el miedo me invadió. Si Bella moría…

_-Está bien… tuvieron que… morderla-_

_-Osea que ella es ahora…-_ Se quedó callado. Lo comprendí y no pensé nada más sobre eso.

_-Va a tardar unos tres días en volver. Va a ser mejor estar alejados-_ Y sentí el dolor que Jake sentía al estar alejado de Renesmee.

_-Wow… esto parece una epidemia-_ Dije, pero luego recordé el dolor. Los cuchillos volvieron a atravezarme por completo. Aullé sin remedio.

_-Seth… ¿Qué pasó?- _Era mi hermana. Me lo preguntó de una manera tan dulce y preocupada, que Jake se sorprendió.

_-Me rechazó…-_Y esta vez sentí como si alguien retorciera mi corazón y lo cortara en pedazos. Jake y Leah se quejaron del dolor que yo les transmitía.

_-Lo siento…-_

_-No puedes hacer nada Seth… te entiendo-_ Dijo mi hermana, pero el dolor no se iba.

_-¿Porqué me rechazó?... quiero decir… estaba todo bien. Sí, me ha rechazado las veces que le ofrecí sentarme con ella o acompañarla, pero… pensé que era porque no quería molestar- _Y el dolor se amortiguaba con los sentimientos de Jake.

_-La verdad que no se que pasa con esa harpía, pero te aseguro que tu no tienes nada que ver- _Sentí furia… nadie podía insultarla… nadie. Gruñí sin darme cuenta. Jamás le había gruñido a mi hermana.

_-Lo siento… es instintivo-_ Me dijo mi hermana. Respiré un par de veces.

_-Estoy a unos 300 metros de la casa, en la zona suroeste- _Dijo Jake cambiando de tema. Las imágenes de nuestros pensamientos se mezclaban.

Corrí rápidamente. Cuando llegué los pude ver. Leah estaba acostada y tenía su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras, y Jake estaba parado, con impaciencia.

_-¿Hay algún problema?-_ Pregunté al llegar.

_-No… al contrario, muchas cosas están resueltas ahora-_

_-¿A que te refieres?-_ Preguntó Leah. El había esperado para decirnos todo a los dos.

_-Yo… puedo comunicarme con Sam cuando los dos entramos en fase. Es distinto, el no ve todo lo que pienso, sino que oye todo lo que yo le quiero decir y viceversa-_ Al escuchar el nombre de Sam, pude sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor de parte de mi hermana. Jake siguió hablando e intentó nos prestarle atención. _–La cosa es que como yo soy Alfa, yo pude permitir la transformación de Bella para que ella no… muriera-_

_-¿Y que va a pasar con la criatura?-_ Preguntó Leah. Jake gruñó con furia.

_-Dile Nessie…- _Y se sentía la felicidad.

_-Wow… sobrenombre y todo-_ Dijo mi hermana riendo. Yo también lo hice.

_-A ella no la pueden tocar… ella es mi imprimada… por lo tanto es como parte de la familia- _Sabíamos que nadie podría tocar a la imprimada de un hermano. Eso causaría el dolor de toda la manada y los lobos involucrados pelearían hasta la muerte. En caso de que el que ganara, fuera el imprimador, este moriría de dolor.

No quise imaginarme un mundo sin Elle. Solo de pensarlo por media milésima de segundo, dolía.

Antes de poder seguir hablando, escuchamos los pasos de otros lobos. Eran rápidos, estaban corriendo.

¿Por qué habían venido?... no podían hacerle nada a Nessie…

Nos pusimos en una línea recta, uno al lado del otro. Mi hermana se posó a mi costado. Eso era algo que ella hacía cada vez que sentía el peligro.

Los pasos apresurados se hicieron más cercanos.

Jake gruñó y mi hermana y yo lo seguimos.

Estaban a tan solo unos metros.

Sentimos un fuego intenso en nuestras nucas que nos erizó el pelaje. Se escuchó un fuerte _CRACK_. Duró unos 5 segundos o más. Otro fuego más…. Otro más. Uno después del otro. Luego se escucharon los otros dos_ CRACKS. _Sentimos como si nos unieramos a algo. Era como un lazo muy extraño. Era diferente al de la imprimación, pero aún así era fuerte.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué sentíamos eso? Ninguno de nosotros supo la respuesta hasta que…

_-Oigan, tranquilos… no vamos a hacer nada-_ Esa voz era la de…

_-¡Quil!-_ Gritamos los tres.

_-Sí, lo sé… me extrañaron demasiado- _Y allí estaban Quil, Embry y Max.

Corrimos hacia los tres y nos saludamos a empujones lobunos.

_-¡Pensé que no iban a venir!-_ Dijo Jake jubiloso.

_-Max se volvió a transformar en humano hoy-_ Y allí estaba el lobo color blanco y marrón. Sus ojos eran verdes, iguales a los de…

Traté de pensar en otra cosa… tarea…

_-¿Pero que demonios es ese olor? -_ Dijo Max con asco. Nos reímos todos. Yo tratando de resistir el impulso de pensar en…

_-Es de los Cullen… son… vampiros-_ Max sintió un calor en su cuerpo lobuno y soltó un gruñido. Estar cerca de vampiros le era difícil. La tarea estaba en mi cabeza.

_-Será mejor que nos alejemos más. No es seguro tenerte aquí, Max-_ Dijo Jake comenzando a caminar.

_-No te preocupes, Jake. Yo tengo que ir a casa… con tu consentimiento, Alfa-_ Dijo riendo.-_Tengo que ver a mi hermana. Esta preocupada y no quiero que me asesine cuando llegue a casa. Por suerte, ya sabe todo sobre los hombres lobo-_ Y en el momento en el que dijo eso, mi mente se inundó de imágenes de ella.

Ella caminando, ella sonriendo, ella corriendo su cabello, sus ojos, su boca, su aroma a manzana…

_-¿Qué… que es eso?-_ Dijo asustado y enojado. Todos se pusieron cerca de mí. Su confusión nos mareaba.

_-Max, hay algo que tienes que saber-_ Dijo Jake. Traté de reprimir mis pensamientos, pero me era imposible.

_-¡Seth!- _Gritó en medio de un gruñido. Estaba furioso, temblaba fuertemente y gruñía. No tuve miedo. Me lo merecía. El quería matarme y lo sabía.

Mi hermana se puso delante de mí.

_-¡No te le acerques!- _Gruñó con la misma furia.

_-Leah, aléjate, el tiene que saber-_ Dije yo apenado.

_-¡Explícame que demonios es eso!… ¡¡ ¿Por qué estabas pensando en mi hermana?!!-_ Y seguía temblando y gruñendo.

Me alejé de los demás y quedé justo en frente de Max. El gruñó con más fuerza. Parecía el rugido de un león.

_-¡¡No te acerques a ella!!!-_Gritó con su rugido. Sentí como si alguien aplastara mi pecho y también lo sintieron los demás. Max se sentó por el dolor. Yo estaba furioso.

_-¡¡No puedo hacerlo!!-_ Dolía demasiado.

_-¡¡Te arrancaré la cabeza, Clearwater!!-_ Y antes de darme cuenta el estaba sobre mí.

Pateé su estómago, haciéndolo volar por el aire. Se golpeó contra un árbol, pero rápidamente se recuperó.

Tomó carrera y me golpeo en el costado con todo su cuerpo, haciéndome caer.

Antes de poder morder mi cuello, mi hermana arremetió contra él.

_-¡¡No te acerques, Rigby!!_-Estaba tan furiosa como nosotros dos.

_-Basta Leah… esta pelea es mía-_ Grité levantándome y corriendo para morder su cuello.

Se escuchaban los sonidos de nuestros cuerpos lobunos chocando. Era una pelea peor que las de Jake y Paul.

Traté de morderlo, pero fue más rápido y mordió mi pata izquierda, delantera. Pude sentir el dolor. La sangre era caliente y espesa. Seguí gruñendo.

Iba a seguir peleando cuando…

_-¡¡Basta!! Max, ven aquí ahora-_ Jake estaba furioso_- Seth, acuéstate- _Obedecimos las ordenes que había dado Jake con su mando de Alfa, pero los dos seguíamos temblando.

Gruñimos al mismo tiempo

-¡Tranquilízate Max!- Max cumplió la orden del Alfa. Miré hacia arriba; todavía no anochecía.

_-Mira Max… Seth imprimó a tu hermana-_ Entonces sintió miedo. Fue como un balde de agua helada para él, pero a la vez no entendía. El pensaba que algo malo le había hecho.

_-¡¡ ¿Qué le hiciste?!!-_ Me gritó, yo gruñí. El dolor era casi insignificante.

_-¡Tranquilo!- _Gritó Jake. Max se quedó en el mismo lugar y meneó su cabeza para tranquilizarse.

_-Imprimar es… una forma de encontrar a tu alma gemela… tu otra mitad ¿Entiendes? Seth jamás podrá hacerle daño, ni dejar de amarla. No importa lo que ella haga, el la amara hasta más allá de la muerte. Suena cursi pero es así-_ Sin previo aviso, los temblores de Max se detuvieron. Sentí su confusión. Su furia y la mía nos abandonaron. Miré a mi hermana que estaba al lado mío. Podía sentir su miedo. Estaba tratando de controlarlo.

_-Mira, Max… yo no pude elegir… simplemente pasó. Esto les pasa a los hombres lobo. No a todos, pero les pasa solo si encuentran a sus almas gemelas-_ Nos quedamos callados esperando a una respuesta por parte de él. Después de casi un minuto, habló.

_-Y ella… ¿lo sabe?-_ Estaba tranquilo, pero aturdido. Igualmente su "voz" mostraba resentimiento.

_-No… yo no sé como decirle, pero lo haré-_

_-Yo… lo siento Seth… pero cuando vi eso y…-_

_-Está bien… no hay problema. No puedo decirte que lo siento… porque te estaría mintiendo-_

_-¿Cómo… pasó?-_ Estaba confundido. El no sabía sobre la imprimación.

_-Solo… la vi por un segundo y... lo sentí-_ Mucha confusión por parte de Max.

_-Es extraño-_ Dijo Quil_- Es como si ella fuera tu centro… tu universo… lo único por lo que vives y… duele estar alejado de ella-_

_-Quil se puso romántico-_ Todos se rieron ante el comentario de Embry, excepto Max y yo.

_-Wow… quiero decir…-_ No encontraba palabras_- Wow-_

_-Creo que "wow" lo describe bien-_ Dijo Embry con ironía.

_-Mira Seth… esto es una locura para mí. Solo te pido que no la lastimes y que la cuides- _Estaba confundido y asustado, pero podía sentir una pizca de tranquilidad.

_-Aunque quisiera, jamás la podría lastimar- _Y su tranquilidad creció.

Tomamos un respiro y Jake habló.

_-Seth y Leah, ustedes pueden transformarse, pero Quil, Embry y Max se quedan. Voy a ponerlos al tanto de todo-_ Y las imágenes de Nessie volvieron a su mente.

_-Me quedo-_ Dijo Leah.

-Yo debo irme- Y comencé a correr mientras escuchaba lo mismo que Jake nos había contado.

Llegué a un lugar un poco escondido y volví a mi forma humana. Me puse la ropa manchada con tierra que estaba atada a mi tobillo y corrí hasta mi casa.

En ese trayecto, mi mente solo tuvo espacio para Eleanor Rigby; como siempre.

* * *

**Eleanor P.O.V:**

Caminé rápidamente. ¿Por qué demonios le había mentido?

Me sentí tan culpable, que quise volver y decirle que sí, pero no pude. Mi cerebro no respondía a mi corazón. Estaban descoordinados.

Lo peor había sido su expresión. Parecía que iba a morir del dolor.

Seguí caminando y pude ver, por el rabillo de mi ojo, su mirada siguiéndome.

Perdí sus profundos y peligrosos ojos en el momento en el que doblé.

Me dolió y no entendí porqué.

¿Acaso él me…?

No… eso no podía ser.

Seth Clearwater no podía gustarme…

¿O sí?

Todo era demasiado confuso.

Caminé más rápido.

No supe en qué momento, pero pude escuchar un aullido a lo lejos e instantáneamente pensé en Seth y en Max.

Caminé más rápido, todavía; casi trotando, hasta que llegué a mi casa. Mi respiración estaba entre cortada.

Abrí la puerta con la llave, entré y la cerré. Dejé las llaves y la mochila sobre la mesa y luego me dirigí al sofá, para dejar caer mi cuerpo sobre él.

Estaba asustada, confundida y con culpa.

Asustada por el aullido. ¿Acaso algo había pasado? Confundida por Seth. ¿Acaso me gustaba? Y con culpa por rechazar a Seth. ¿Qué era lo que me detenía?

Prendí la tele y dejé descansar a mi mente. Me puse a ver la serie "F.R.I.E.N.D.S." eso normalmente me distraía. Vi dos capítulos enteros hasta que pusieron otro programa. Apagué la tele y me levanté del sillón para irme a mi cuarto.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando un extraño ruido me estremeció.

Miré hacia la ventana que estaba tapada por las cortinas y allí había una silueta. Era la de un hombre.

Mi corazón se aceleró por el pánico.

La silueta estaba intentando abrir la ventana. Corrí rápidamente hacia abajo y tomé algo para poder defenderme.

¡Demonios! Era un estúpido paraguas. _"Bueno Elle, es lo único que tienes"_ Pensé.

-Estúpida ventana…-Murmuró la silueta. Fue un golpe a todo mi ser… esa voz…

-¡¡MAX!!!-Grité tirando el paraguas y abriendo la puerta en medio de sacudidas de mi mano. Me di cuenta de que había estado temblando.

-¡¡¡Oh Max, volviste!!!- Y allí estaba mi hermano, más alto y fuerte que nunca. Tenía una imagen deplorable. Tenía ojeras y un olor insoportable, pero no le presté atención.

Lo abracé con fuerza y el hizo lo mismo.

No supe cuando comencé a llorar. Solo sabía que temblaba de la emoción.

-Tranquila, pequeña. Estoy bien-

-Oh, Max… lo siento tanto. Esto es todo una locura… ¿Por qué te tenía que pasar a ti?-Y seguí llorando sin importarme nada.

-Está bien Elle, todo está bien- Y no lo solté.

-Jamás vuelvas a desaparecer sin decirme que pasa Max. ¡Jamás!- Nos separamos y el secó mis lágrimas.

-Entremos- Dijo- Uy… apesto. Necesito un baño- Trató de dirigirse a la escalera, pero yo me puse enfrente de ella.

-No, no, no, no. Primero me dices todo-

-Ya lo sabes Elle- Dijo cansado.

-Solo quiero saber si te lastimaron o te hicieron algo… o si estas asustado. Si estas asustado, te voy a entender- Hablaba rápidamente. Parecía una madre.

-Elle… no me hicieron nada y estoy bien. Tú eres la que está asustada- Y tuve que aceptarlo.

-Lo sé… pero no de ti… asustada de lo que te pueda pasar- Y acaricie su rostro, como una madre lo hace cuando su hijo está enfermo.

-Elle, tranquila. Nada me va a pasar- Miré su brazo por un momento y vi algo que estaba desapareciendo. Era de un color azul intenso, pero que rápidamente desaparecía.

No lo podía creer.

-Max esto es…-

-Un moretón. Sanamos rápido-Aclaró.

-¿Como te lo hiciste?- ¿Se habría peleado?

-Tú sabes… un pequeño pleito entre lobos de la misma manada. Todos juegos- Traté de tranquilizarme, a pesar de saber que me estaba mintiendo. El necesitaba descansar.

-Ve a bañarte. Si quieres te preparo algo-

-Me vendría genial- Y subió con cansancio las escaleras.

Suspiré tratando de sacarme todo el peso de encima.

* * *

**TRISTE PORQUE LA UNICA QUE ME DEJO UN REVIEW FUE MICA :(**

**:(...**

**Lau**


	8. Cerebro vs Corazón

**Cap. 8: Corazón vs. Cerebro.**

-¿Lista, o tengo que esperar otra hora más?-

-¡No tardé tanto!-

-No… solo 15 minutos más. Ahora tendremos que ir en mi auto si no queremos llegar tarde-

-¡No! ¡Todo menos el auto!- Supliqué dramaticamente.

-Andando- Dijo tomando la llave de su preciado auto. ¡Demonios! Iba a tener que ir en su súper lujoso auto. Lo odiaba.

-Solo si prometes dejarme una cuadra antes. No quiero que me vean en esa cosa- Dije despectivamente.

-Lo siento hermanita. No hay tiempo- Dijo con suficiencia. Bufé enojada.

Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí. El sol me cegó por unos segundos, cuando salí. Por suerte, algunas nubes se avecinaban por el sur.

Me subí al auto de mi hermano y dejé mi mente divagar.

Lunes… mi segunda semana de clases y la primera de mi hermano.

El fin de semana había sido aburrido (y constante mal humor de mi hermano no ayudaba), y lo más extraño era que había estado pensando en Seth **todo** el tiempo. Estaba emocionada por verlo, y no sabía porqué. Tan solo quería verlo a él sonriéndome y mirándome de la manera que el solo lo hacía y me odiaba por querer eso.

Había estado preguntándome demasiadas cosas:

*¿Por qué pensaba tanto en Seth?

*¿Por qué le había mentido y rechazado? Y ¿Por qué me sentía tan culpable y tan desdichada al haberlo hecho?

*¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentir mariposas en el estómago cada vez que recordaba su rostro, su sonrisa, sus ojos…?

*Y la más importante: ¿Acaso Seth me gustaba?

Las respuestas no me llegaban. O al menos, llegaban dos respuestas. Unas eran de mi corazón, que decían:

-Piensas en él porque te trae loca-

-Le mentiste por idiota y lo rechazaste por miedo, y te sientes de esa manera porque deseas haberle dicho que sí-

-Sientes mariposas en el estómago porque te encanta Seth Clearwater-

-¿Acaso tengo que repetirte que TE ENCANTA SETH CLEARWATER?- Si… a mi corazón no le gustaba repetir las cosas.

Las respuestas de mi cerebro eran diferentes:

-Piensas en él porque es extraña la forma en la que te mira-

-Le mentiste porque no querías tener que lidiar con él y lo rechazaste porque no te interesa, y te sientes culpable por lástima y desdichada por hacer sentir a alguien tan mal-

-Sientes mariposas en el estómago porque eres una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas y piensas que Seth Clearwater es sexy-

-No te gusta Seth Clearwater… solo te atrae-

Era tan confuso.

Quería hacerle caso a mi cerebro, pero a la vez sabía que era mi corazón el que tenía la razón.

Como había dicho; mi corazón y mi cerebro estaban descoordinados.

Llegamos al instituto en poco tiempo.

En el momento en que me bajé del Audi TT negro, quise que la tierra me tragase.

Todos, absolutamente todos, nos estaban mirando a mí y a mi hermano, quien se pavoneaba con su auto y con su nueva apariencia física (todo gracias a su licantropía)

Las chicas no tardaron en pegársele y claro que él no puso objeción.

Su mirada, que ahora parecía más peligrosa, provocó suspiros en las chicas, y su cuerpo, un río de saliva que corría desde allí hasta Olimpia.

Me retiré del lugar con frustración y repulsión hacia las nuevas fans de mi hermano, y me fui hacia mi destartalado, pero amado casillero, que estaba cerca del de Mikki. (Sí, amaba La Push y siempre la iba a amar, no importaba cuan viejos y destartalados estuviesen los institutos) Ella no llegó hasta el momento en el que yo estaba cerrando mi casillero. No supe si se percató de mi presencia, solo supe que estaba furiosa.

-¡Dios, menudo lío por ese idiota! ¿Quién se cree que es?- Murmuró ella hacia la nada.

-Mikki, ¿Cómo estás?- Se asustó un poco. Seguramente estaba muy concentrada pensando en el "idiota".

-¡Oh, genial, genial!-Dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Paso algo?-Pregunté tratando de borrar mi risa. Era gracioso verla tan alterada.

-Claro que no pasó nada, excepto por el idiota con el Audi TT que tiró mis libros y ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme. Pero que sepa que…- Y se dio cuenta de que aquel Audi TT era el mismo que yo había manejado el lunes pasado. Max era un idiota.

-Yo… lo siento… no sabía…- Estaba nerviosa.

-No te preocupes- Dije sinceramente- Mi hermano solo estaba pavoneándose de su glorioso y estúpido auto- Ella sonrió más tranquila. El rojo de sus mejillas disminuyó.

-Faltan unos minutos para entrar, pero si quieres podemos ir yendo- Dijo Mikki, tratando de olvidar la situación.

Yo iba a asentir, justo cuando lo vi a él… a Seth Clearwater pasando por la puerta. Tenía ojeras en sus ojos y su mirada estaba apagada. No brillaba como siempre. Parecía devastado.

Eso me hizo sentir más culpable. ¿Y si estaba así por mi culpa? ¡Claro que no va a estar así por tu culpa! ¡No eres el centro su universo! Me reté mentalmente.

-Em… yo tengo que ir a decirle algo a mi hermano. Si quieres ve y cuando toque la campana te alcanzo- Mentí.

-No hay problema- Pude ver el rojo de sus mejillas al mencionar a mi hermano. Trató de sonreír (aunque parecía demasiado nerviosa y apenada para hacerlo) y se dirigió al salón.

Seth siguió caminando por el pasillo sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba allí. Algo tenía que decirle. Parecía demacrado. Me acerqué a su casillero. El me daba su espalda. No pude evitar fijarme en el tamaño de su espalda. Era perfecta… iba justo con su cuerpo, pero parecía un poco más delgada que la de los demás hombres lobo, cosa que le sentaba perfecto.

El no tenía tantos músculos como los demás, sino que era más alto y tenía una apariencia desgravada. Supuse que eso se debía a que él era el más joven de las manadas.

Mis ojos lo recorrieron rápidamente y no pude evitar fijarme en lo lindo, bien formado y tierno que era su…

_¡Basta Eleanor Rigby! ¡Eres una pervertida!_ Me reté mentalmente, quitando mis ojos de su anatomía trasera. ¡Estúpidas hormonas!

-¿Seth?...-Pregunté tratando de olvidarme por un momento de mis hormonas. Lentamente se dio vuelta, y para mi sorpresa, pude ver emoción y felicidad en su mirada.

-Elle…-Dijo en un suspiro. Su sonrisa era grande. No supe porqué, pero tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo. Era casi una necesidad. Traté de sonreír, pero supe que mi mueca era de lástima.

-¿Estas… estas bien?-Pregunté un poco incomoda.

-Sí… un poco cansado-Dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Yo bajé mi mirada.

-¿Mucho trabajo con… la manada?-Pregunté tratando de que la incomodidad que me invadía, se fuera.

-Sí… aunque las cosas se van calmando-Rió un poco y yo también lo hice, pero al poco tiempo las risas se apagaron y quedó un silencio incomodo.

Sentí que debía disculparme. Sentí que de verdad lo había lastimado y que tenía que arreglarlo.

-Yo… quería decirte que… lo siento… tu sabes-El cerró sus ojos, asintiendo.

-No hay problema. Todo está bien- Y volvió a abrirlos. Sentí las mariposas presentes a todo momento.

Era condenadamente increíble la forma en la que solo su mirada me hacía estremecer, la forma en la que su sonrisa me hacía desear estar rodeada por sus cálidos brazos. No quería alejarme de él. Quería quedarme junto a él para toda la eternidad, pero a la vez quería escaparme y negar todo eso que sentía.

-Creo que es hora de ir a clases-Dijo el al escuchar el timbre. Odie ese timbre.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo?-Solté sin pensarlo. Su sonrisa se ensancho, y pude sentir un cosquilleo por el cuerpo. Definitivamente su sonrisa era la más hermosa que había visto.

-¡Claro!-Respondió emocionado.

Juntos y en silencio caminamos hasta la clase. El silencio no era incómodo, al contrario, era relajante y pacífico.

Cuando llegamos al aula, me pude dar cuenta de que nuestras miradas no dejaron de estar en contacto en todo el trayecto. ¿Habremos parecido idiotas? Me pregunté. La respuesta ni me interesó. No supe si lo miraba de la misma forma que él lo hacía. Solo supe que me era imposible dejar de hacerlo.

* * *

Dos minutos. Solo dos minutos y podría ser libre e ir a comer tranquilamente.

Miré hacia mi costado. Ahí estaba él mirándome, como lo había hecho durante toda la hora de clases. Sentí mis mejillas arder, como lo habían hecho cada vez que lo sorprendía mirándome. Traté de dejar de mirarlo, pero me fue imposible. Yo era un pedazo de metal, y él un imán atrayéndome con su magnetismo.

Odiaba sentirme así. Odiaba sentir que mi cuerpo no respondía a lo que le mandaba.

Le sonreí, con ganas de golpear me cabeza al no poder evitarlo. Definitivamente, le había ordenado a mi cuerpo no sonreír, pero me falló.

El solo ensancho la sonrisa que tenía estampada en su rostro.

Podía sentir gigantescas mariposas mutantes volando pesadamente dentro de mi estómago. Alguna que otra se escapaba a mi pecho y no me dejaba respirar bien. Era una sensación desesperante.

Sí. Como leyeron: Desesperante.

Era desesperante porque yo no quería sentir eso.

Yo quería poder mirarlo mal y decirle en tono poco amistoso: ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara? A lo que él hubiera mirado directo hacia el pizarrón y dejado de molestarme, ¡pero no podía! ¡Mi cuerpo no respondía a mis demandas! ¡Respondía las de mi corazón!

Mi estúpido corazón estaba en mi contra.

_"Cuando tenga la oportunidad, te transplantaré, pedazo de músculo inservible" _Le grité, hacia dentro mío, a mi corazón.

_"No puedes cambiar lo que sientes, Rigby"_ Me dijo en tono superado. Oigan ¿Desde cuando los corazones eran los malos?

_"Si quieres pelea, eso tendrás, maldita imitación barata de un buen corazón"_ Ataqué.

Sí… a veces se me daba por pelear conmigo misma.

No solo eso… a veces se me daba por las cosas en "buenas" y "malas"

No importaba que cosas opuestas fueran, siempre estaban la buena contra la mala:

**Coca-Cola: Buena - Pepsi: Mala.**

**Cereales de chocolate: Buenos - Cereales de maíz con azúcar: Malos.**

**La Push: Buena - Forks: Mala.**

**Biología: Buena - Matemática: Mala.**

Normalmente, el corazón era el bueno y el cerebro el malo, pero justo en este caso, los roles habían cambiado y el corazón era el malo y el cerebro el bueno (o al menos según mi criterio)

Miré hacia el pizarrón y seguí copiando, tratando de borrar la estúpida sonrisa que tenía gravada en mi rostro. Esa sonrisa la causaba él.

Comencé a pensar en lo extraño, molesto, estúpido y a la vez increíble que era sentirse así, cuando una pregunta sucumbió mi mundo entero.

_¿Yo le gustaba de verdad a Seth Clearwater?_

La respuesta tenía que ser que sí, porque sino él no me habría preguntado si quería salir con él. Sino, él no sonreiría cada vez que yo lo mirara. Sino, él no me miraría de esa manera tan tierna, tan amorosa y tan… _"¡Deja de tentarte Elle!"_Gritó mi cerebro. Me volví a concentrar.

Pero no solo eso me decía que la respuesta era "sí". Me lo decían mi corazón y mi cerebro.

Sí… por primera vez, mi corazón y mi cerebro estaban coordinados.

Era extraña y molestamente reconfortante saber que la respuesta era sí.

Me prometí a mí misma alejarme de él a la hora de la comida, pero me fue imposible hacerlo al escuchar su voz diciendo:

-Esta vez te sientas con nosotros, ¿no?-De una manera tan suplicante al lado de Mikki, que ya estaba por aventarme el postre.

Miré hacia todos los rincones del comedor/ gimnasio/ salón de arte (el cual amaba) tratando de encontrar a mi hermano, pero me percaté que estaba siendo atacado por chicas sedientas de un sexy chico nuevo.

-Yo… no se…-Comencé sintiendo esas mutantes mariposas. Las odiaba.

Me quise alejar, para no tener que sentirlas. El sentirlas me hacía saber que definitivamente Seth Clearwater me encan- _"¡No lo digas Eleanor!"_ gritó mi cerebro, salvándome de un delito grave (según las leyes de mi cerebro)

-Vamos Elle, por favor…-Y sus ojos de perrito mojado/sexy hombre lobo me ganaron.

-Yo…-Dudé-Esta bien- Dije sin poder esconder la sonrisa.

-Wohoo… ¡merezco el premio novel de la paz!-Dijo Seth haciéndome reír como una tonta. "¿Desde cuando te ríes así Eleanor?" Me preguntó con furia mi cerebro.

Quise golpearme con el martillo plateado de Maxwell Edison***_(Si quieren saber a qué me refiero, solo lean abajo)_**

-¡Oye! Yo soy la que logró que se sentara con alguien-Dijo refiriéndose a ella misma. Seth iba a pelear, pero yo hable antes

-Ni que fuera tan antisocial-Dije en tono de queja.

-Apenas quieres sentarte con nosotros. Sabes que no mordemos, Elle- Dijo Mikki tratando de sonar graciosa. Sin previo aviso, comencé a reírme.

Me reí muy fuerte y Seth se dio cuenta del porqué y comenzó a reírse conmigo.

Nos reímos tan fuerte, que todos los de las mesas alrededor nuestro, nos miraron como si estuviésemos locos.

Los dos nos reíamos por lo de "Sabes que no mordemos" al pensar en lo mucho que esa palabra nos envolvía a mí, a Seth, a mi hermano y a los de las manadas.

Nos comenzamos a calmar, quitándonos las lágrimas de los ojos.

Suspiramos una vez que las risas cesaron, y Seth me guiñó el ojo, sin que Mikki se diera cuenta.

Por extraño que les parezca, eso me derritió. Fue un guiño tan… ¿como explicarlo? Bueno ya sé: Imagínense a ustedes al lado de Seth Clearwater, sexy hombro lobo que protege la reserva de La Push de los colmillos de los vampiros, con su mirada peligrosa y a la vez aniñada, con sus músculos no tan sobresalientes, pero aún así deliciosos, y él… Seth Clearwater guiñándoles un ojo.

Yo no se ustedes chicas. Pero eso me derritió.

_"¡QUE ESTÚPIDA QUE ERES ELEANOR RIGBY!"_ Me gritó mi cerebro. _"Lo siento"_ Pensé apenada.

En ese momento, yo, Eleanor Rigby, era un tornado de sentimientos confusos.

Sí… también de hormonas.

_"¡Viva la adolescencia!"_ Gritó mi corazón.

_"Sí… viva…"_ Dijo mi cerebro desesperanzado.

* * *

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por los reviews :D... aveces puede ser cansador escribir revies.. pero piensenlo así: le alegran el día a una persona, gratis y sin la necesidad de muchas palabras :D jajaa

**Explico lo de "Quise golpearme con el martillo plateado de Maxwell Edison" Hay una canción de los Beatles que se llama: Maxwell´s silver hammer (El martillo plateado de Maxwell) que habla sobre un chico que mata a las personas, golpeandolas con su martillo plateado :)... en un par de capitulos Eleanor le va a explicar a Seth el verdadero significado de la canción :D**

Bueno espero que les guste y que me dejen muchos reviews :D...

Happy Halloween :D


	9. ¡No te metas con un hombre lobo!

**Cap. 9: ¡No te metas con un hombre lobo!**

-Mikki… ¿quieres ir caminando conmigo?- Le pregunté mientras nos encaminábamos hacia la puerta. Lo dije nerviosa. No quería que me dijera que no.

-¡Claro!-Dijo mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Parecía sorprendida. Yo también lo estaba.

-¿Me esperas? Le digo a Max. Prefiero caminar a ir en su auto- Pude ver como sus mejillas tomaban color. Definitivamente estaba apenada por haberle dicho idiota a mi hermano.

-¡Claro!... claro-Dijo tratando de sonreír.

Me di vuelta, para salir caminando hacia la clase de mi hermano, pensando que todavía no había salido, y sentí como mi cuerpo chocó contra el de alguien.

Pude sentir su aroma… bosque… bosque y algo fresco. Me encantaba ese aroma, y sabía de quien se trataba.

El choque me hizo tambalear, pero pude sentir sus manos tomando mis brazos, para no caerme.

-Lo siento-Dije en un tono agudo. Pude sentir el calor de sus manos sobre mis brazos y desee con todo mi corazón, estar rodeada por ellos. Desee ser abrazada por el y me odie por eso.

Me soltó delicadamente y yo sonreí nerviosa. Me estaba poniendo roja, lo podía sentir.

-¿Estas bien?- ¿Por qué siempre se preocupaba por mi? ¿Y por qué me gustaba que se preocupara?

-Sí… claro… yo tengo que…- Dios… ¿porque me estaba poniendo nerviosa al verlo? Dejé la frase inconclusa y me acordé de Max-¿Sabes donde está Max?-Pregunté de repente. Lo miré a los ojos y vi su hermosa sonrisa. Como me gustaba verlo sonreír… _"Si sigues pensando en Seth de esa manera, vamos a perder Rigby" _Sí… mi cerebro otra vez.

-No, pero ahora tenemos que ir a ver a Jake así que voy a ir a buscarlo- Dijo él. Traté de recordar al tal Jake- El Alfa- Aclaró al ver mi cara de confusión.

-¿Pasó algo malo?- Me empecé a preocupar.

-No… solo que… tenemos que ver como decirle a tus padres sobre Max… tu sabes- Oh, oh… no había pensado en eso.

Padres… esa palabra había dolido. "Olvídate de eso Eleanor" Dijo cariñosamente mi cerebro. Sentí un peso en mi estómago, pero le resté importancia. El agujero que se estaba formando en mi pecho, fue difícil de ignorar, pero lo logré.

-Wow… no había pensado en eso- Se pudo notar algo extraño en mi voz. Seth me miró confundido, pero no preguntó y agradecí al cielo que no lo hubiera hecho.

-Pues, es algo importante- _"Que conversación mas estúpida. Llévatelo detrás del gimnasio y bésalo"_ Gritó mi corazón. Traté de callarlo, pero por un momento, pensé que no era una mala… "¡Basta!" Grito mi cerebro. Dios, si seguía así, iba a terminar diciéndolo.

-Si lo ves ¿Puedes decirle que me voy caminando?-

-Claro- Dijo con su sonrisa. ¡Dios! Era hermosa.

-Entonces, creo que… nos vemos mañana- Dije caminando hacia atrás. No quería dejar de mirarlo. No quería olvidar su sonrisa.

-Si… creo… adiós Elle-Se quedó parado, mirándome mientras caminaba hacia atrás. Me pareció tan linda la forma en la que había dicho mí sobre nombre.

-Sí… adiós…-Dije tratando de sonreír, pero no quería irme de allí y se notaba que el no quería que me fuera.

Me di vuelta lentamente y me dirigí hacia la puerta, que mostraba el día nublado.

Pude sentir su mirada siguiéndome. Hubiera preferido que fuera él quien me siguiera, no su mirada.

Traté de sacar a Seth de mi cabeza

No vi a Mikki en el pasillo, así que decidí salir afuera.

El frío golpeó mi cara y enredé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, para darme un poco más de calor.

Miré hacia delante y vi a Mikki hablando con algunas de sus amigas. No quise acercarme.

No era que me cayeran mal; apenas había hablado con ellas, pero había un grupo en particular que me miraba un poco mal. Las demás parecían ser muy simpáticas, pero parecía que Katari Tahoma, Kristen Tower, Maddison Case y Jessica Jones no disfrutaba mi presencia, y las demás preferían no hacerlas enfadar.

Las chicas me miraron y sonrieron, mientras que Katari me observó con furia en los ojos. Era una chica alta, un poco más que yo, de tez rojiza y cabello negro. Era hija de una mujer Quileute y un hombre de la reserva de los Makah. No me gustó que me mirara de esa manera, así que la miré de la misma forma que ella hacía o peor.

Ella siguió mirándome y las chicas comenzaron a llamarla para que dejara de mirarme. Pude ver como Mikki le decía algo y ella quitó su mirada.

Yo hice lo mismo, saludé a las chicas y esperé a que Mikki llegara a mi lado.

-Siento lo de Katari. No le caen muy bien los ingleses. Sus padres dicen que ellos son la razón por la que los indios están casi extintos en America- Dijo Mikki mientras comenzamos a caminar.

-Wow… creo que no le aclaré que yo soy mitad Quileute y que nací aquí-

-¿Tu naciste aquí?- Preguntó sorprendida. Yo sonreí.

-Si, pero a los 5 me fui a Inglaterra. Igualmente no hay lugar como La Push. Jamás me gustó Inglaterra- El solo decir Inglaterra me daba asco. Odiaba Inglaterra y odiaba haber vivido allí. Traté de que los recuerdos se fueran.

-¡Y veo por qué te gusta La Push!- Dijo con picardía mientras levantaba sus cejas. Yo no la comprendí y ella miró hacia atrás. Allí estaba Seth junto a mi hermano, doblando una esquina.

-¿De que hablas?- Pregunté nerviosa. Pude sentir el ardor en mis mejillas. Era obvio de quien hablaba.

-Vamos, Elle. He visto la forma en la que se miran… es tan extraño… pero es como si de verdad, de verdad se amaran- _Wow, wow, wow, wow… ¿amarlo?_ ¡Si estaba tratando de que no me gustara!

-¡Oye! Espera, espera, espera ¿Amarlo? No… muy equivocada- Dije más nerviosa todavía. Apenas podía respirar. Comencé a caminar rápidamente y ella siguió mis pasos casi trotando.

-Mira… yo no lo sé… es muy extraño, pero de verdad que parece. Capaz estoy equivocada-

-¡Estas muy equivocada!- No estaba enojada, solo nerviosa. Ella se rió ante mi nerviosismo.

-Bueno… pero debes admitir que te gusta-

-¡Tampoco!- Pero esta vez se notó que estaba mintiendo.

-¡Oh, vamos Elle! Ni tú te lo crees… Seth Clearwater te encanta… además es un chico demasiado lindo- Dijo como si estuviéramos hablando de Orlando Bloom. Mi corazón latió fuertemente, como si pensara de la misma forma que Mikki.

-Bueno… no es feo… pero igual…- Ella me miró como si me estuviera retando y yo traté de no sonar tan obvia.

-¡Eleanor! He visto la forma en que lo miras, la forma en la que sonríes cuando estás cerca de él, la forma en la que te sientes cerca de él, la forma en la que siempre te entiende y tú lo entiendes a él, la forma en la que parecen estar conectados… como si fueran una sola persona… no lo sé, es extraño, pero a la vez es tan cierto. Veo la manera en que suspiras y presiento que a la vez peleas por no hacerlo… peleas por no quererlo y…-

-¡Bueno, está bien, está bien! ¡Me encanta Seth Clearwater! ¡¿Contenta?!- Solté de repente.

Wow… lo había dicho en voz alta.

Mikki comenzó a sonreír y yo me tapé rápidamente la boca con mis dos manos, como si hubiera dicho la peor de las blasfemias.

-No… no puede ser…- Murmuré helada.

-Lo sabía- Dijo Mikki usando una voz cantarina.

-No… yo… no lo quise decir… yo… a mí no… Seth no me gusta- Estaba roja de la vergüenza; podía sentirlo.

-Elle… puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero igual lo sentirás- Dijo de una forma cariñosa.

-¡A mi no me puede gustar Seth!- No podía gustarme Seth. Simplemente no tenía lugar en mi corazón para el amor.

-Lo que tu corazón siente, jamás vas a poder controlar. Solo tienes que escucharlo-

-Yo… yo no puedo en este momento… querer a alguien de esa manera. Yo no quiero hacerlo- Y no me dio miedo confesárselo. En ese momento, me sentí muy cercana a ella.

-Cualquier chica mataría por alguien como Seth- Dijo ella tratando de convencerme.

-Pues, yo no soy…-

-Cualquier chica… lo sé- Terminó mi frase haciéndome reír- Solo digo que es extraño. La forma en la que se miran es simplemente… wow. Quisiera tener eso-

-No se de que hablas- Dije tratando de hacerme la tonta y ella se rió.

-He visto la manera en que lo miras, y luego miras hacia otro lugar con frustración y murmuras cosas, como si te regañaras por mirarlo así- Me conocía demasiado. Sentí un gran cariño por ella. Definitivamente era una gran amiga.

-Son solo hormonas de adolescente… Además Seth solo me cae bien… no es la gran cosa- Dije tratando de restarle importancia, pero se notaba que mentía. _"Esta niña está saboteando todos mis planes. Aléjate de ella Eleanor"_ Dijo mi cerebro, pero por primera vez, me negué a hacerle caso.

Seguimos caminando, mientras ella trataba de convencerme sobre Seth. Era divertido estar con Mikki.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, ella tuvo que doblar a la izquierda, y yo seguí caminando derecho.

Cuando llegué, pude ver algo que hizo mi corazón explotar de alegría.

El auto de mi mamá estacionado afuera de la casa.

¡Había vuelto!

Una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro. Corrí rápidamente hacia adentro, con la emoción creciendo en el pecho.

Hasta ese momento, me había olvidado de lo **_mucho_** que la había extrañado.

Abrí la puerta emocionada y grité felizmente:

-¡¡Mamá!! Volvis…-Pero antes de poder terminar la frase, la sangre se me heló.

Allí estaban mi hermano, Seth, 3 chicos y una chica.

Ellos tenían que ser de la manada de Seth y mi hermano, y uno de ellos tenía que ser Jacob, el Alpha, y la otra, Leah, la hermana de Seth.

Lo que me había helado la sangre, había sido la expresión de mi madre. Estaba mirando hacia la nada, como si no entendiera, como si algo en su mundo hubiera cambiado, como si todo fuera distinto. Parecía estar loca. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso le habían contado? Todos tenían caras de confusión y sorpresa. No entendía nada.

-Mamá… ¿Qué está pasando?-Pregunté. Ella no me miró ni me saludo. Estaba muy inmersa en su mente.

Max me tomó por los hombros y comenzó a hablar.

-Hermanita, ellos son Jacob, Quil, Embry y Leah. Son los chicos de la manada- Wow, wow, wow… ¿estaba diciendo manada enfrente de mi madre?

-¡Maxwell! Está mamá- Dije súper alterada, pero en un susurro como para que solo él escuchara.

- Ya le contamos… y parece que se lo tomó demasiado bien-Dijo con sorpresa. Mamá seguía sin pestañar. Al verla así, sentí una furia invadiendo todo mi cuerpo.

-¡¿Como demonios se va a tomar bien que su hijo se transforme en un lobo gigante?! Maxwell eres un irresponsable, ¿Cómo pudiste decírselo así, no entiendes que no está preparada para este tipo de cosas? ¿Acaso viste la expresión que tiene? ¡Esta completamente shockeada!-Grité sin darme cuenta. Mi hermano comenzó a temblar con fuerza. Parecía que iba a matarme con sus manos

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Seth se puso rápidamente enfrente de mí y comenzó a gruñir hacia mi hermano, quien parecía que iba a explotar ante el comportamiento de Seth.

-¡Max, tranquilo!, ¡lo estás perdiendo!- El supuesto Jacob lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza para tranquilizarlo y el comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente mientras murmuraba "Tranquilo. Es Elle, tu hermana, tranquilo" Seth seguía estando enfrente mío, como para protegerme de mi hermano.

Max gruñó al verlo, y yo grité aterrada:

-¡Basta Max!- Mi voz estaba temblorosa.

Seth, al escuchar mi voz aterrada, comenzó a temblar fuertemente.

Leah se puso frente a su hermano y Quil y Embry enfrente del mío.

Leah gruñía con más fuerza que nadie.

-¡Max, tranquilízate o te vas afuera! ¡No quieres hacerle daño a tu familia!-

-¡¡No voy a hacerle daño a mi familia!!- Gritó fuertemente hacia Jacob. Yo lancé un grito desesperada y Seth me empujó hacia atrás, dándose vuelta y abrazándome para protegerme de lo que estaba pasando.

Jake tomó a Max del cuello.

Mi mamá actuó rápidamente y se puso enfrente de Leah.

-Señora Rigby, aléjese- Dije Leah tratando de protegerla, pero mi mamá no escuchó.

-Max… tienes… tienes que tranquilizarte- Estaba llorando. Lo podía sentir en la forma en la que hablaba.

No podía ver mucho, y el hecho de estar rodeada por los brazos de Seth, no me importó demasiado. Estaba preocupada por Max, por mi madre y por Seth.

Sentí pena, además de furia, por mi hermano. Debía ser horrible no poder contenerse, y más horrible no poder hacerlo enfrente de alguien a quien amas.

Parecía que en cualquier momento, iba a explotar.

Mi hermano forcejeó un poco más con Jacob, hasta que la furia se aminoró.

Seth comenzó a soltar el abrazo, con miedo a que algo desatara otro arranque de enojo por parte de Max.

-Eleanor, debes tener cuidado, Max puede perder los estribos- Dijo Jacob. Max bufó ante eso, pero logró no temblar.

Seth se alejó un poco y me miró con miedo.

-¿Estas bien?- El miedo en su voz era visible.

-Sí… ¿tú?- Siguió mirándome a los ojos.

-Si tu lo estás, sí- Dios, ¿porqué tenía que decir eso en ese momento?

-Max…- Mamá comenzó a acariciar su rostro, y todo el rastro de furia se desvaneció.

-Lo siento mamá- Ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

Seth me soltó con delicadeza y yo me acerqué a mi hermano y a mi mamá.

Mi mamá se soltó del abrazo y me abrazó a mí con fuerza. Podía notar los temblores en su cuerpo.

Nadie dijo nada, todos esperando a que se desmayara.

-Esto no puede ser, dios mío, esto no puede ser- Cerró sus ojos y escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

Seth se acercó a mí, como si fuera mi guardián.

-Mamá, tranquila- Ella siguió abrazándome con fuerza y dejó de llorar. Yo acaricié su cabello.

Ella odiaba llorar tanto como yo. Suspiró con fuerza y se separó de mí para sentarse en el sillón.

Nos quedamos esperando su reacción. Yo la seguí y Seth detrás de mí. ¿Acaso tanto temía por mí?

Ella no habló hasta después de unos minutos de silencio, en los cuales se quedó mirando un punto fijo. Su mente debía estar preguntándose tantas cosas en esos momentos.

Comenzamos a desesperarnos, cuando por fin habló.

-Es como en las leyendas, ¿verdad?-El temor en sus ojos era doloroso. Max no pudo mirarla.

-Sí…-Dijo en un suspiro. Mamá cerró los ojos y tomó un gran respiro.

-Entonces… los… fríos... vampiros- La forma en que lo dijo, la desesperanza y el temor que sentía, me formó un agujero en el pecho.

Mamá ya tenía el corazón demasiado destrozado, como para que se lo dañaran más.

-Sí… existen, pero…- Mi hermano no pudo terminar la frase.

-Mire señora Rigby, no puedo mentirle, hay vampiros en Forks, pero tenemos un tratado, y no podemos interferirnos en sus tierras, como ellos no pueden interferiste en las nuestras- Mamá iba a gritar alterada, pero yo tomé su mano y Jacob Black siguió- Ellos toman sangre animal y no humana, así que no es necesario que su hijo se los enfrente. Ellos son los Cullen- Mamá dio un grito ahogado.

-¡Sabía que había algo raro en todo esto, sabía que tus cambios eran más que mera coincidencia!-

-Señora Rigby, tranquilícese. Le puedo asegurar que no hay problemas con los vampiros ahora-

Mamá se tomó su tiempo en volver al mundo real.

-¿Le explicaron que no es con la luna llena verdad?- Pregunté al recordar la forma en la que yo había reaccionado.

-Sí… yo igual tenía idea de las leyendas- Fue ella la que hablo, y lo hizo en un suspiro.

Dejamos que su mente procesara toda la información.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que no se escuchó nada, hasta que tuve que traerla a la realidad.

-¿Estas bien mamá?- Pregunté acariciando sus perfectas ondas castañas brillantes.

-Sí, cariño… creo. ¿Me traerías un vaso de agua? Y algo para los chicos. Deben tener hambre- Dijo con dulzura.

- Claro mamá- Le dí un beso en la mejilla y comencé a dirigirme a la cocina cuando escuché:

-Te acompaño- Era la voz de Seth. Caminé con él a mis espaldas, y no pude evitar sentir los fuertes latidos de mi corazón.

* * *

Sii ya se.. jaja algo aburrido :P... pero ahora viene un capitulo re bonito ^^ :D... bueno gracias por su apoyo y por leer mi fic...

para que tengan un dato: **Yo me imagino a Seth como el chico del nuevo video clip de Shakira **que se llama "Lo hecho esta hecho" o "Did it again"... el que hace piruetas re copadas con ella... no se, pero lo vi y fue tipo "OH DIOS MIO, TIENE EL **CUERPO Y EL PELO** DEL SETH QUE ME IMAGINO"... **Osea que el Seth de mi fic no es como Boo boo Stewart (el Seth de la peli) sino que es como el del video nuevo de Shakira :D... y la cara de Tyler Posey. **Tyler Pose tambien me parece un Seth perfecto... lastima que no quedó... aunque Boo boo me da ternura jajaja :D

**osea que Seth en mi fic tiene: Cuerpo y pelo del chico del video clip nuevo de Shakira y cara de Tyler Posey :D (MIREN EL VIDEO "LO HECHO ESTA HECHO" DE SHAKIRA Y ME VAN A ENTENDER ;) jajaja)**

Bueno mientras más reviews, más rápido voy a actualizar :D

Espero que les gustee :D

besos..

Lau

pd: si se lo imaginan a Seth como otro actor diganme el nombre asi veo que tal ;) jajaja**  
**


	10. ¿Me estoy rindiendo?

**Cap. 10: ¿Me estoy rindiendo?**

_-Claro mamá- Le dí un beso en la mejilla y comencé a dirigirme a la cocina cuando escuché:_

_-Te acompaño- Era la voz de Seth. Caminé con él a mis espaldas y no pude evitar sentir los fuertes latidos de mi corazón._

Llegamos a la cocina, mientras escuchábamos las preguntas de mi madre. Seth parecía mirar todos los rincones de mi casa, mientras yo buscaba una bandeja.

-Linda casa- Dijo con su hermosa sonrisa. Yo me reí por su comentario.

-Gracias. A mi mamá le gusta la madera, le hace acordar a...-Me quedé callada y pensé rápidamente en otra cosa, para evitar que el agujero en mi pecho se aagrandara.- ¿Sabes cuanta cantidad de comida comen seis lobos?- Pregunté tratando de distraerme.

-Pues, estimadamente... tres o cuatro escaleras- Seth lo notó, pero no preguntó... por suerte.

-Oh, genial. Voy a buscar comida en las otras tres heladeras que tengo en mi cuarto- Dije haciéndolo reír. Tomé mi cabello en mi mano y lo tiré hacia atrás. Lo miré de reojo mientras alcanzaba unas galletas en la alacena y pude ver la manera en la que me miraba.

No era una manera lasciva, como lo hubiera hecho cualquier adolescente, era más bien una mirada de amor, como si yo fuera la cosa más increíble del mundo. Me miraba de la misma forma en la que me miraba siempre. Sentí mi corazón latiendo con felicidad.

Entonces recordé lo que él había hecho por mí, y sentí un gran agradecimiento hacia él.

-Seth...- Lo llamé dándome vuelta. El estaba apoyado sobre la alacena con las manos en sus bolsillos. Su cabeza llegaba hasta la parte más alta de las alacenas. Ahora que me daba cuenta, yo era pequeña al lado de él. Le llegaba al pecho.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó con sus ojos clavados en los míos.

-Gracias- Sonreí, y esta vez no fue con timidez, esta vez fue con sinceridad, y supe que mi mirada reflejaba cariño... hasta amor.

-¿Porqué?- Preguntó pretendiendo que no sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Por ponerte enfrente de mí hoy... por protegerme- Hablabamos lentamente y en voz baja. Bjé mi mirada un poco avergonzada. El se acercó a mí y tomó mi mentón, levantando mi rostro hacia el suyo.

-No tienes que agradecer. Jamás dejaría que algo te pasara- Y acarició mi mejilla con dulzura. Sentí como si estuviera flotando. Esas palabras me habían sucumbido completamente. Se sintieron reales, pero luché por no creerlo. No quería descubrir una faseta de Seth escondida. Y no me refería a su licantropía, sino a su persona. No quería que Seth fuese un sueño... no quería que se desvaneciera. Por eso mismo era por lo que no me daba falsas esperanzas.

Alejé mi rostro con delicadeza. Pude sentir su decepción, pero respetó mi desición. Me dí vuelta para alcanzar un paquete de galletas

-Deberías dejar de andar diciendole esas cosas a las chcias, ¿Sabes?- Le dije tratando de hacerlo sonreír. Dejé el gran paquete de galletas en una bandeja y me dí vuelta para mirarlo.

-Eres la única a la que se lo dije- Se encojió de hombros, sonriéndo, tratando de restarle importancia, pero podía sentir su corazón tan acelerado como el mío y hasta más.

Traté de hacerle caso omiso a su comentario, a pesar de haber sentido pequeñas descargas eléctricas através de mi cuerpo.

Escuché por un momento los murmullos en el living. Pensé en mi madre y en lo difícil que todo iba a ser para ella.

-Dios mío. Todo esto es una gran locura- Dije tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos. Seth rápidamente se puso al lado mío y tomó las manos que yo tenía en mi cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?- Vi su mirada de preocupación. Que me mirara de esa forma, me hacía querer sentirme mejor. Dolía que estuviera preocupado por mí. Quería que fuera feliz.

En ese momento, me dí cuenta de lo cerca que volvíamos a estar.

-Sí, solo que todo es una locura… Quiero decir… es La Push, Seth. El lugar más tranquilo del mundo y… hombres lobo… vampiros. Es demasiado- Estaba escuchando demasiado sobre esas cosas.

Sin previo aviso, sin siquiera una idea de lo que iba a pasar, **él me abrazo.**

Fue como un balde de agua fría despertándome. Me sentí viva… wow… me había olvidado de lo lindo que era sentirse así.

Me dí cuenta en ese momento, que antes de él, yo estaba muerta, no había aire en mis pulmones ni sangre en mis venas, pero él, Seth Clearwater, le había dado sentido a todo. El me había dado una razón para vivir.

Rodee su cintura con mi brazos y escondí mi rostro en su pecho. Quise llorar, quise tirarme en el piso y patalear, exigiendo que todo se fuera. Quería que todo, menos él se desvaneciera. Los lobos, los vampiros, lo bueno, lo malo. Quería que todo eso se evaporara. Quería ser pequeña y no saber nada sobre el mundo. Quería ser ignorante y no entender nada sobre la vida. Solo quería olvidarme de todo.

El acarició mi cabello suavemente y me habló lentamente y en susurros.

-Lo sé… yo tampoco podía creerlo al principio, pero… con el tiempo te acostumbrarás- Y yo me sentí a gusto en ese lugar. Me sentí a gusto con Seth. Todo era perfecto… nada podía estropearlo…

-_Ejem… ejem_- ¡Demonios!

Nos separamos bruscamente y yo me di vuelta para hacerme la que estaba buscando cosas en la alacena. Podía sentir el fuego en mis mejillas. Seth se hacía el que estaba ordenando algunas cosas.

-Oigan, ¿se los tragó la tierra o qué?- Dijo quien parecía ser Embry- Los lobos tenemos hambre.

-Lo siento, Embry. Ya llevamos las cosas- Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa. El me la devolvió y le dio un guiño a Seth con picardía.

Eso sí que había sido vergonzoso.

-¿Está mejor mi mamá?- Pregunté tratando de no pensar en el guiño.

-Sí, está más tranquila ahora que sabe que su hijo no se enfrenta a chupasangres despiadados- Dijo haciéndonos reír. Las risas se notaban nerviosas- Pero creo que va a necesitar un respiro- Y eso lo dijo de verdad. Antes de darme cuenta, el ya había desaparecido.

Me dí vuelta para seguir buscando más cosas en la alacena, tratando de tranquilizarme. Suspiré sonoramente.

Una evidente incomodidad nos invadió y yo traté de no hacerle caso.

-Yo… lo siento- Dijo Seth acercándose a mí. Sentí tanta ternura ante ese gesto, que no pude evitar mirarlo a los ojos sonriendo con dulzura.

-Está bien. No tienes porqué disculparte…- Dije mirando la alacena -Oh, mira… ¡una bolsa de malvaviscos! Pensé que Max se los había comido todos- La tomé con las manos, pero antes de poder siquiera mirar el paquete, Seth ya me lo había arrebatado.

-¡Oye!-Dije en falsa molestia.

-Yo sé de un buen uso para esto…-Dijo con misterio. Yo sonreí al ver su sonrisa.

* * *

**Seth P.O.V:**

Ahí estaba yo, en el patio de su casa, riendo, comiendo malvaviscos tranquilamente y hablando de temas extraños. Podía ver a la verdadera Elle: Fresca, divertida, despreocupada. No a la que se escondía detrás de su vergüenza y de su soledad.

Ella era así, y me podía dar cuenta de ello. Ella era así, **y me encantaba.**

-¿Estás diciendo que Led Zeppelin es mejor que Los Beatles?- Dijo tomando uno de los malvaviscos. Estábamos acostados en el pasto. Ella se incorporó y me miró con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que es mejor!- Dije incorporándome yo también y quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Por primera vez, ella no se alejo. Sentía como si mi corazón estuviera volando. Estaba feliz, demasiado feliz. Era una sensación indescriptible, como cuando sientes que tu estómago y tu pecho pesan demasiado.

-¿Ah sí? ¿En qué?- Dijo desafiándome.

-Pues, pff, es obvio- Ella comenzó a reírse- Led Zeppelin solo tiene 13 cd´s y los Beatles 14, y Led Zeppelin vendió más- Era divertido competir con ella. Era una competencia sana y divertida.

-Eso es pura blasfemia- Dijo con falsa sorpresa. Yo me reí y ella intentó no hacerlo, pero falló- Los Beatles estuvieron en una época en la que los discos no salían de a millones, además siempre serán los padres del rock-

-¡Hijos!- Dije yo con un malvavisco en la mano, entonces ella me lo arrebató- ¡Hey!- Dije riéndome, pero dejé que ella se lo comiera.

-Entonces Led Zeppelin son los nietos o bis-nietos. Además esa música es puro ruido-

-¿Puro ruido?- Pregunté "indignado".

-Es todo gritos, guitarras eléctricas desafinadas, llamadas al diablo y mensajes ocultos. Los Beatles son pura filosofía- Dijo con suficiencia.

-¡¿Gritos?!-

-¡Heavy Metal!- Dijo haciendo los cuernos con su mano derecha y sacudiendo su cabeza con fuerza. Su cabello danzo alegremente y los dos nos reímos.

-¿Qué le ves de filosofía a la canción que tiene el nombre de tu hermano. Habla sobre un chico que mata a las personas con un martillo- Ella comenzó a reírse. Sí, había escuchado los Beatles en la mente de Brady. Su mamá era fanática y cuando él estaba aburrido, se ponía a cantar canciones de los Beatles.

-Es que no entiendes. Esa canción hace referencia a la vida- Mi expresión de confusión la hizo reír. Tomo un malvavisco y comenzó a hablar:

- Maxwell Edison y el martillo plateado serían como "el problema" y el asesinato sería como cuando el problema te sucumbe. Cuando dice: _"Bang, Bang Maxwell´s silver hammer came down upon her head. Bang, Bang, Maxwell´s silver hammer made sure that she was dead"_ hace referencia a que, cuando una persona está feliz o normal, siempre viene algo, un problema, que derrumba toda esa felicidad. Yo siempre solía decir que cuando menos te lo esperas, Maxwell Edison viene y te golpea con su martillo plateado- Entendí lo que quiso decir…

-Wow… ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Es demasiado difícil descubrirlo- Ella sonrió.

-Pues, cuando eres tan inteligente como yo, te es tan fácil todo- Dijo con la suficiencia a flote. La miré fijamente como diciendo: "Enserio, ¿Cómo lo descubriste?"

-Bueno, bueno… Internet- Me reí y ella también, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecta?

- Pero es verdad que yo solía decir eso, pero… _ahora creo que ya no tiene sentido decirlo_- La última frase la había dicho en voz baja, para que yo no escuchara, pero pude hacerlo fácilmente.

Una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro. No podía creer lo feliz que alguien podía ser.

No podía creer lo feliz que **yo** podía ser.

La amaba con todo mí ser. La amaba más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Ella me estaba mirando con un poco de incomodidad, pero a la vez estaba sonriendo y sus mejillas estaban rosadas. Era tan adorable con sus mejillas rosadas.

Entonces, me dí cuenta de que la estaba mirando demasiado. Seguí mirándola, pero procurando que no se diera cuenta y traté de pensar en algo que decir.

-Igual sigo creyendo que los Beatles son peores que Led Zeppelin- Led Zeppelin era mi banda preferida, pero estaba decidido a escuchar algunos temas de los Beatles.

-En tus sueños Clearwater- Y dijo antes de sacarme la lengua. Yo me reí.

Iba a seguir peleándola, cuando sentí la puerta del patio trasero abrirse.

Elle tomó la bolsa de malvaviscos rápidamente y la escondió.

Vi salir a toda la manada junto con la madre de Elle.

-Seth, tenemos que irnos a casa- Dijo mi hermana con su tono de fastidio.

Miré a Elle y pude ver la decepción en su rostro. ¿Acaso quería que me quedara? Me sonrió y yo no pude evitar imitarla. Su sonrisa era hermosa.

-No veremos el lunes entonces- Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo.

Lunes… el lunes estaba lejano. 48 horas sin ella iba a ser la muerte. Necesitaba verla antes. Dolía estar alejado de ella.

-Sí… creo que sí- Puse las manos en mis bolsillos y respiré con fuerza.

-Entonces… adiós- Y se notaba que no quería que me fuera.

-Sí… adiós- Sentí la necesidad de tomarla entre mis brazos, pero no podía hacerlo.

Comencé a alejarme y la saludé con mi mano, ella hizo lo mismo y comenzó a dirigirse hasta la puerta que daba ala cocina, sin dejar de mirarme.

No me dí cuenta de nada hasta el momento en el que salimos.

-Adiós chicos, pueden venir cuando quieran- Dijo la señora Rigby.

-Adiós señora Rigby. Si necesita algo, nosotros la podemos ayudar- Dijo Jake. La miré y pude darme cuenta de lo parecida que era a Elle. Era igual a ella, pero era un poco más baja y tenía ondas en su cabello. Me fijé en su rostro y pude notar que estaba pálida. El susto que tenía no se había ido. Podía sentir su miedo.

-Oh, chicos, no es necesaria tanta formalidad. Llámenme Helen- Tenía una sonrisa bondadosa que me hizo acordar a mi mamá.

Los chicos sonrieron y yo también.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, pude ver que me miraba de una forma suspicaz, como si supiera algo sobre mí. ¿Acaso era tan obvio al mirar a Elle?

* * *

Haaaayyy ¿no es suuuper tierno el capítulo? jajaja Led Zeppelin vs. Los Beatles :P a mi em encanta este capítuloo :D... voy a intentar de escribir el siguiente rápidoo jajaja.. aunque me va a ser un poco dificil pero voy a intentar... no se preocupen...

ensiero MUCHISIMAS gracias por sus reviews... son los mejores lectores del mundo... si pudiera darles un premio, lo haria jajaja... me encanta recibir reviews... sean chicos o largos :)

Muchisimas gracias por todoo...

Lean mucho y Reviewenme :D

Lauu :D


	11. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú, Eleanor?

**Cap. 11: ¿Qué quieres hacer tú, Eleanor?**

Lo vi irse y sentí algo en el pecho. Era como si se me hiciera difícil respirar, pero lograba hacerlo. Mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas…

¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Acaso yo había bajado la guardia? ¿Había dejado ganar a mi corazón? ¿Había sido tan débil y egoísta como para lastimar a Seth? Porque yo no iba a ceder. No podía hacerlo. Lo último que quería hacer, era lastimar a Seth.

Miré hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina y me levanté para entrar.

En el momento en el que mi mamá cerró la puerta delantera yo me acerqué para abrazarla con fuerza, para hacerle entender que yo estaba ahí y que la comprendía.

-Tranquila, mamá. Todo va a estar bien- Dije acariciando su cabello. Max apareció por atrás y nos abrazó a las dos, quemándonos con su temperatura corporal. No nos separamos. Temíamos quebrarnos y eso era lo que íbamos a hacer en cualquier momento.

Esa noche dejamos a mamá descansar y cocinamos nosotros. Comimos en silencio. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento. Después de comer, lavamos los platos y mamá se fue a su habitación con cansancio.

Después de ordenar todo, me dirigí a mi habitación y tomé mi guitarra, para tocar una melodía lenta y triste. Me sentía así… lenta, sin ganas, triste y sin retorno…

No me dí cuenta de cuanto tiempo pasó. Yo solo tocaba mi melodía sin título, dejando todo ese dolor en las notas, dejando todo el cansancio en cada acorde.

Estaba tan concentrada en el reflejo oscuro de la ventana, que no me dí cuenta de que mi mamá se encontraba parada en el medio de mi habitación escuchándome.

-¿Es nueva?- Supe a lo que se refería.

-No lo sé…- Se acercó a mí y dejé un espacio para que se sentara conmigo.

-¿Tiene nombre al menos?- Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

-No estaba pensando cuando tocaba… solo…- Pero no pude terminar la frase. Ella lo hizo por mí.

-Te dejabas llevar…- Dijo asintiendo. Me comprendía tanto. No dejó de acariciarme el cabello.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- Preguntó con dulzura. Ella sabía que si tocaba canciones tristes, era porque me sentía de esa manera.

-No lo sé… es extraño…-

-¿Qué sientes?- Jamás había tenido miedo de contarle lo que sentía, solo que me era imposible descifrarlo.

-Es como si… no sé… como si estuviera… en un laberinto sin final… como si no pudiera sentirme completamente feliz…-

-¿Es por algo… o por alguien?-

-Por todo… quiero decir… lo que le pasó a Max… lo que nos pasó antes de venir… todo- Bajó la mirada ante la mención de lo último _"Lo que nos pasó antes de venir"_ Me era imposible y doloroso decirlo.

-Y ese todo… ¿es?- Y la imagen de Seth se me apareció en la cabeza. ¿Me sentía así por él? ¿Era el miedo a descubrir lo que yo sentía? ¿Era el hecho de querer esconderlo?...

Eso era…

El hecho de querer esconderlo.

Era eso lo que me hacía sentir así.

-Cariño… sabes que puedes confiar en mí- Dijo con su dulzura. Traté de sonreír.

-Lo sé… es solo que… es extraño… demasiado extraño para mí- Entonces sonrió con suspicacia.

-Es acaso… ¿Seth?...- La miré fijamente a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía conocerme tanto?

-¿Es tan obvio?- Pregunté agachando mi cabeza. Ella la tomó con sus suaves manos y acarició mi rostro.

-Cariño… yo fui una adolescente… sé lo que es sentir lo que sientes-

-¡No! ¡Yo no quiero sentir eso mamá! Yo quiero… olvidarlo y… seguir adelante hasta ir a la universidad y…- ¿Y cuales eran mis planes para mi futuro? Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos. Tragué con fuerza para aplacar el nudo en mi garganta que se estaba formando.

-¿Y ahogarte en un mundo sin amor?- Dijo con tristeza. Yo sequé las lágrimas antes de que salieran.

-Jamás… sentí lo que siento en este momento y… jamás quiero sentirlo-

-Cariño, querer a alguien es lo más hermoso del mundo…- Y ahí estaba el problema. ¿Yo solo lo quería?

-Mamá… yo creo que… no solo lo quiero…- Y lo admití… después de tanto esconderlo, de tantas peleas, de tantas vueltas… lo admití. La miré con temor y ella me miró con dulzura, aplacando mis sentimientos. Dos lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. Yo las sequé rápidamente.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema, cariño? ¿Porqué quieres negar algo innegable?-

-¡Porque tengo miedo!- Solté de repente. Ella me abrazó con su calidez maternal y yo solo dejé que lo hiciera. Escuché los latidos de su corazón. Ese sonido me dio seguridad.

-¿Miedo a qué?- Preguntó comprensivamente.

-A descubrir que él no es lo que aparenta… a lastimarlo… a que solo sea un engaño… un sueño-

-Sabes que no es un engaño. Sabes, y yo también, que él te quiere. Vi la forma en la que te protegía, vi la manera en la que te miraba. Era tan… profunda. Jamás había visto a alguien mirar así a otra persona, siendo tan joven- Dejé que dos lágrimas se escaparan de mis ojos y ella las limpio con suavidad.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan profunda?... ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no es imaginación mía, mamá?- Dije con la voz tomada.

-Tienes que confiar, cariño. Tienes que confiar en lo que te dicen tu corazón y tu mente-

-¿Y si tu corazón dice una cosa y tu mente otra?-

-El corazón siempre dice la verdad- Dijo lentamente. ¿Acaso tenía razón? Suspiré y me separé con delicadeza para poder mirarla bien.

-¿Tú crees?- Pregunté insegura.

-¿Si creo? Claro que creo, cariño- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y si el corazón se equivoca?-

-¿Qué dice el tuyo?- Preguntó con cariño. Mi corazón latió con fuerza ante la imagen de Seth. _"Déjate de estupideces, niña. Sigue adelante y acéptalo"._

-Que siga adelante… que me deje de estupideces y lo acepte-

-¿Y tu cerebro?- _"Ya sabes lo que pienso, Eleanor"_ Suspiré ante sus pocas ganas de pensar.

-Que solo es una cosa de adolescentes… que no tengo que andar pensando en eso-

-Pues yo seguiría al corazón… el siempre tiene la razón.-

-¿Y si el cerebro tiene la razón?- Ella me miró detenidamente y suspiró. Ella siempre sabía que hacer.

-**¿Qué quieres hacer tú, Eleanor? Sin la opinión del corazón, ni la del cerebro… tú**- Sonreí al pensar en Seth. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a estar rodeada por sus brazos, de sentir su mirada sobre la mía, de embriagarme con su aroma.

-Quiero… dejar el miedo de lado… quiero hacerle caso a mi corazón-

-Entonces hazlo. Enfréntate al miedo y deja que Seth sea parte de tu vida. Se feliz cariño. No dejes que un estúpido cerebro te impida ser feliz- Fue como una revelación. Como una epifanía. Sentí una extraña libertad, como si un gran peso se quitara de encima.

Le iba a hacer caso, porque quería, no porque me lo decía mi cerebro o mi corazón.

La abracé con fuerza y las dos nos recostamos en mi cama.

Dejé que mis pensamientos fluyeran.

Iba a hacerle caso a mi madre. Iba a ser feliz…

Pensé en eso por lo que habían parecido horas, hasta que mi visión se apagó y me entregué al mundo de los sueños, en donde soñé que encontraba una repentina salida en el laberinto sin final... Una salida que me guiaba a la felicidad, a la vida... a Seth... que me esperaba con sus brazos abiertos

* * *

Sí, ya se que es corto, pero es necesario... quería que vieran la relación entre eleanor y su mamá :) no se si voy a tener mucho tiempo ahora pero les aseguro que no me voy a tardar demasiado en actualizar... el martes a la tarde empiezo el siguiente cap si? :D

espero que les guste y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS..

los quiere...

Lau :D


	12. Conociendo a Sue

**Cap. 12: Conociendo a Sue**

-¡Mamá! Voy a comprar algo a la tienda de los Call- Grité sacando las llaves de su bolso. Ella apareció por el living y sonrió.

-¿Necesitas dinero, cariño?- Yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, yo tengo y además solo quiero comprar malvaviscos. Max se los terminó- Dije haciéndola sonreír con preocupación. Mi mamá siempre había sido una mujer feliz, pero después de todos los sucesos, su felicidad era una mascara que nos quería demostrar su fuerza. Extrañaba verla sonreír sinceramente.

-Vuelve pronto - Dijo mientras yo cerraba la puerta detrás de mí. Sentí el viento fresco en mi rostro y respiré profundamente.

Por suerte la tienda de los Call estaba cerca de mi casa (como todo), así que no tuve mucho problema en encontrarla. Cuando entré pude ver los largos y espaciosos estantes.

Comencé a pasear, para familiarizarme con el lugar y con la ubicación de las cosas.

No había mucha gente, pero la poca que había, me miraba curiosamente. Seguro que sabían sobre mí. En La Push yo todavía era "la chica nueva" Sonreí a la mayoría de los ancianos, que se mostraron encantados ante mi sonrisa. Solía tener ese efecto ante la gente más grande.

Una vez que me cansé de pasear un rato, busque una bolsa grande de malvaviscos y me dirigí a la caja registradora, encontrándome, sorpresivamente, con Quil Ateara. Uno de los chicos de la manada de Max y Seth. Seguro que Embry le había conseguido el trabajo.

-¿Que hay, hermanita de Max?- Dijo sonriéndome. Yo me reí ante el "apodo".

-Hola Quil- Dije feliz de encontrar a alguien de la manada.

-¿Solo una bolsa malvaviscos? Tendrás que comprar diez de esto si quieres alimentar a Max. Come como un cerdo-

-Esta vez son para mí- El estaba por ponerla en la bolsa cuando una voz aniñada salió de atrás mío.

-¡Tío Quil! No encontré las galletas en forma de animalito- Me dí vuelta para encontrarme con una pequeña niña de no más de tres años con una expresión de decepción.

El se levantó y corrió rápidamente a tomarla en sus brazos.

La forma en la que la miró me hizo acordar a la forma en la que Max siempre lo hacía. Esa mirada de hermano mayor… No pude evitar sonreír.

-Ahora te las busco, osita Claire. Espera que termine de atender- Dijo con dulzura. Ella asintió y me miró con una sonrisa que no pude evitar devolver.

-¿Quien es ella, Quil?- Dijo señalándome.

-¿Qué te dije sobre señalar osita Claire?- Ella pareció apenada, pero Quil sonrió para que ella lo hiciera- Ella es Eleanor. La hermana de Max. ¿Te acuerdas de él?-

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-El tío Max me dejaba comer galletas de animalitos a escondidas del tío Quil- Dijo en voz baja hacia mí. Me pregunté cuando lo había conocido. Capaz que alguna de esas tarde en las que desaparecía.

-Max solía dejarme comer sus malvaviscos, pero ahora me los roba- Ella pareció sorprendida ante mi declaración y se mostró ofendida.

-Tío Max es malo- Entonces me reí. Sentí el ruido de las campanas en la puerta, pero no aparte la vista de la sonrisita de Claire.

-No, no es malo. Solo es un cerdo que come todo el día- Dijo Quil repitiendo lo que había dicho antes.

-¡Oigan! No hay necesidad de insultarme- Fue su voz, la que provocó una sonrisa en mi rostro y una descarga eléctrica en mi cuerpo. Me di vuelta para encontrarme con Seth, abriendo sus brazos para recibir a Claire que gritaba "Tío Seth" con entusiasmo.

La pequeña comenzó a poner sus manos en cualquier parte de su rostro y su cabello para que le prestara atención, pero Seth solo tenía ojos para mí.

-Elle…- Y fue un suspiro que me atrapó.

-¿Cómo estás Seth?- Dije sintiendo mis mejillas arder. Sonreí con solo ver su sonrisa.

-Bien, pero… no esperaba encontrarte aquí- Se acercó un poco más y Claire luchó en sus brazos para bajarse e ir a buscar sus galletitas con Quil. Seth la bajó y puso sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

-¡Sorpresa!- Dije haciéndolo reír. Raro... pesné que había sido patético.- Buscaba malvaviscos. Creo que la bolsa que comimos ayer era la última y se me habían antojado unos- El sonrió con complicidad y yo hice lo mismo. Se sintió tan bien sonreír de esa manera- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?-

-Mamá me obligó a comprarle algunas cosas. Dice que por poco nos comemos la heladera con mi hermana- Sonreí.

-Son todos unos cerdos- Dijo Quil con falsa indignación. Me percaté en ese momento de que seguía con nosotros.

-¡Hola, hermano! No me dí cuenta de que estabas allí-

-Claro, ahora nadie quiere al viejo Quil. Ya van a venir a mí cuando necesiten una receta de muffins-

-Yo si te quiero tío Quil- Dijo la pequeña una vez que el la alzó. El despeinó su cabello y ella se rió.

-¿Haces muffins?- Pregunté tratando no reír. Seth se tapaba la boca para no lanzar la carcajada.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?- Preguntó en falsa molestia.

-No… no. Solo que te veía del tipo que hacía pesas e iba al gimnasio y esas cosas-

-Es que a mi osita Claire les encantan, ¿verdad osita?- Ella asintió con una gran sonrisa. Su mirada parecía cambiar cada vez que se refería a ella. Era como si ella fuera la persona más importante en su mundo. Debían ser hermanos, a pesar de que no se parecían mucho.

Tomé mi bolsa y miré a Seth con una sonrisa. Definitivamente debía seguir el consejo de mi mamá.

Iba a dejarlo entrar en mi vida y lo extraño era que… me emocionaba pensar en eso.

-¿Ya te vas?- Preguntó un poco decepcionado.

-Si quieres… te puedo acompañar- Wow… la emoción en su rostro era demasiado visible.

-¡Claro!-

-¿Qué tienes que comprar?- Pregunté antes de comenzar el "recorrido" por la pequeña tienda/supermercado. Comenzamos a vagar por allí y él tomó lo necesario y se lo acomodó en el brazo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Pregunté al ver que estaba por tropezarse.

-No, yo puedo- Dijo acomodando las cosas que se le estaban cayendo.

-¿Por qué no usas un carro?-

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡Usar carro es de idiotas!- Un señor que estaba atrás nuestro carraspeó y pudimos ver que tenía un carro con no más de diez cosas. Los dos largamos unas carcajadas y corrimos rápidamente para escaparnos.

-Dame… yo llevo el carro- Agarré las cosas que llevaba en su mano y las puse en un carro vacío.

-No, está bien. Yo lo llevo-

-¿Acaso crees que no puedo llevar un carro yo sola?- Pregunté mirándolo con indignación.

-No, solo que no es propio de un hombre hacer que una mujer lleve el carro- Me carcajeé ante la frase y tomé el carro.

-Seth… ¡estamos en el siglo 21! Las mujeres ya no somos tan inútiles- Dije todavía riéndome. El intentó tomar la manija del carro pero yo golpeé su mano.

-No dije que fueran inútiles- ¿Acaso parecía preocupado del chiste?

-Oye, es un chiste- Entonces se rió de su propia estupidez. Igualmente yo llevé el carro.

Una vez que Seth pagó todo, saludamos a Quil y salimos del local.

Nos quedamos parados, mirándonos el uno al otro. Supe que me tenía que ir, pero no quería hacerlo.

-Em… yo tengo que…- No quería… _"por favor, por favor no te vallas"_ Pensé

-Sí… yo también- Dije con tristeza.

-Bueno… adiós…- Me quedé parada y el se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Yo iba a hacer lo mismo, cuando escuché que se dio vuelta en mi dirección. Lo miré y entonces el me sonrió- Oye…. Me preguntaba si… querías venir un rato a mi casa- Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-¡Claro!- Contesté entusiasmada.

-Pero si no quieres está… ¿Quieres venir enserio?- Preguntó como si no lo pudiera creer.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué más podría hacer un sábado a la tarde?-

Comenzamos a caminar hasta su casa, que por suerte no quedaba lejos. En el medio del camino seguimos con nuestra discusión sobre qué banda era mejor. Los dos estábamos empatados.

Cuando llegamos, sentí un vacío en el estómago. Estaba nerviosa.

Subimos las 4 escaleras de madera y el buscó las llaves en su bolsillo.

-¿Dónde las dejé?...- Preguntó en voz baja. Antes de poder encontrarlas, una mujer de unos 35 años mas o menos, nos abrió la puerta. Sentí mis mejillas arder al darme cuenta de quién era. Ella miró a Seth con desaprobación, le entregó las llaves, que seguro eran de él, y luego me miró a mí. Una sonrisa creció en su rostro.

-Hola mamá- Dijo Seth con vergüenza. Yo no sabía donde meterme.

-Seth, ¿no vas a presentarme a tu amiga?- Preguntó sonriéndome.

-Ella es Eleanor Rigby. Elle, ella es mi mamá, Sue-

-Es un placer conocerla señora Clearwater- Ella se rió y yo me pregunté que había dicho mal.

-Hay cariño, no es necesarias tantas formalidades. Dime Sue-Dijo restándole importancia a todo con un simple ademán de mano. Luego, sin previo aviso me abrazó. Wow… Sue me caía bien.

-Pasen, pasen. ¿Quieren algo para comer?- Preguntó haciéndonos pasar. Fue extraño, pero me sentí bien en aquella casa. Al respirar podía sentir el olor a bosque, tan parecido al de Seth.

-No es necesario, señora Clearwater… digo… Sue- Sí, después de tantas estúpidas clases de etiqueta en las que me decían que llamar a un adulto por su nombre era de mala educación, me era imposible hacerlo. Ella se rió y yo sonreí- Yo traje algunos malvaviscos-

-Oh, dejen las bolsas aquí- Dijo tomando las que yo tenía en la mano (las cuales tuve que arrebatar de las manos de Seth porque decía que él podía llevarlas) y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Me fijé en un estante y miré las fotos que había allí. La mayoría eran viejas, de Seth y Leah cuando eran pequeños.

Miré a Seth por un segundo y escuché un sonido que retumbó en mi cuerpo.

Era un aullido de lobo.

Mi rostro se crispó de preocupación y Sue apareció por la puerta con la misma expresión que yo. Las dos lo miramos. Ella ya debía estar enterada de que yo sabía el secreto.

-Tengo que irme. Es Jacob- Me pregunté como sabía- Quédate aquí- Dijo preocupado.

Sentí la mano de Sue en mi hombro y antes de poder mirarlo, ya se había ido.

Me dí vuelta para mirarla.

-¿Pasó algo malo?- Estaba desesperada. ¿Y si había un vampiro? ¿Y si algo les pasaba a Seth y a mi hermano?

-No lo creo, cariño. Capaz que… es solo para decirles algo- Trató de sonreír, pero yo podía jurar que estaba preocupada como yo.

-¿Quieres prepararles algo para comer para cuando vengan?- Preguntó tratando de olvidarse del tema y sonriéndome.

-¿Van a venir todos?- Si venían, eran capaces de comerse la casa entera. Ella se rió ante mi sorpresa.

-Eso hacen normalmente-

-Claro…- Dije con la voz perdida en mi preocupación.

Entré a la cocina y sentí un delicioso olor a chocolate. Ella estaba cortando algunas cosas. Se dio vuelta y sonrió.

-¿Qué prefieres hacer? ¿Brownies, galletas o muffins? Ya tengo una torta en el horno y algunas frituras en la alacena-

-Brownies- Ella sonrió y comenzó a buscar las cosas en la alacena.

-Aquí tengo los ingredientes. Si quieres puedes comenzar a mezclar las cosas. ¿Sabes hacerlos o quieres que te ayude?-

-Yo sé hacerlos, no se preocupe- Sonreí y luego me dí vuelta para comenzar con la preparación. Ella comenzó a hacer algunos sándwiches y yo me dediqué a mezclar los ingredientes.

Pensé en Seth… en mi hermano ¿Qué había pasado? El miedo me invadía cada vez que me imaginaba a un vampiro en su camino. ¿Acaso habían tenido que pelear?

Traté de negarlo, pero luego otra pregunta me asaltó _¿Habían peleado contra vampiros, alguna vez?_ Sentí un desagradable escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

En la cocina solo se oía el sonido de las cucharas, los recipientes y mi cerebro tratando de procesar una respuesta que negara mi pregunta.

-¿Sue?...- Dije de repente. Mi voz sonó preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- Tenía que preguntarle. Si no lo hacía, me volvía loca. Estúpido ¿Verdad? Dejé la cuchara y el recipiente, y la miré.

-¿Alguna vez ellos pelearon… contra vampiros?- Me miró preocupada.

-Es su deber, cariño…- Miedo… mucho miedo, pero no había contestado.

-¿Alguna vez lo han hecho?- Volví a preguntar. No contestó… Eso era un sí.

Pánico…

-¿Cuántas veces?- Pregunté con el corazón en la boca.

-Una sola… no hace tanto-

-¿Seth estuvo allí?- Y sus ojos se llenaron de ternura ante mi preocupación.

-Sí cariño, pero no pienses en eso. No hay nada de qué preocuparse- Pero el miedo seguía allí.

-¿Sabes porqué hubo pelea?- Ella iba a contestarme. Sabía que no podía soportar la mentira ante algo tan grande. Además Max era mi hermano.

-Pues… un problema con una humana, Bella Swan. Una vampira quería venganza y creó un ejército de neófitos-

-¿Venganza?- Suspiró, se acercó a mí y tomó mis hombros como para hacerme entender algo.

-Bella Swan se metió en un mundo en el cual no se debería haber metido. Los humanos deben vivir al margen de todo lo sobrenatural. Nosotras- Dijo señalándonos- Estamos metidas en esto y no tenemos la oportunidad de decidir si quedarnos al margen o no. Tratamos de pasarlo por alto, pero como te debes dar cuenta, es imposible. Tienes que entender que, tu hermano y mis hijos, siendo hombres lobo, tienen que cumplir su misión- Bella Swan… se me hacía conocida…

**Flash Back:**

_-Mira… Hay una humana, que se caso con un vampiro…-_

_-¡¿Pero de que demonios hablas?!-_

_-Lo que escuchaste. El es uno de los vampiros vegetarianos. Ellos se casaron y ella ahora está embarazada de él…-_

_-Espera, espera, espera… ¿Embarazada de él? ¡Eso es asqueroso!-_

_-La cosa es que, Jacob, un chico de la manada, está enamorado de ella, Bella. Ella de una manera, también lo amaba, pero decidió estar con Edward…_

**Fin del flash back**_  
_

"Ella de una manera también lo amaba, pero decidió estar con Edward"Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente.**  
**

Furia… furia corriendo por mis venas.

-¿Esa es su misión? ¿Salvar a una amante de… de gente que chupa sangre?- Pregunté disgustada. Ella me entendía. Acarició mi cabello para reconformarme.

-Ella es una humana, Elle. El deber de ellos es proteger a los humanos- Bufé con frustración.

-Qué manera de agradecerles-Dije con ironía. Ella hizo una sonrisa un poco torcida.

-Sé lo que sientes, cariño, pero tenemos que entenderlos también a ellos. No podemos andar dándoles problemas-

-Lo sé- dije apenándome por mi comportamiento. Ella me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo.

-Pero podemos recibirlos con un delicioso plato de comida casera- Dijo haciéndome reír. De verdad que Sue era genial.

Seguimos cocinando, y rápidamente los brownies ya estaban en el horno. Antes de poder siquiera lavarme las manos, el ruido de la puerta retumbó en mis oídos.

Habían llegado.

Corrí rápidamente de la cocina, al Hall, para encontrarme con algo que me dejó helada.

Allí estaban todos… y cuando digo todos es: Las dos manadas juntas.

Si había contado bien, eran 10 chicos y una chica. Todos altos, musculosos y de piel rojiza.

Pude distinguir a Embry, a Quil, a Jacob, a Leah, obviamente que a mi hermano y a Seth, a Sam y a Paul. A los otros tres no los pude distinguir.

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Qué hacían allí?

-Eleanor, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó mi hermano confundido. Todos se miraron con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaban las dos manadas juntas?

Sue apareció detrás de mí y profirió un grito ahogado al verlos a todos allí.

-Buenas tarde Sue- Dijo Sam con su expresión pacífica. Pude captar a Leah rodando sus ojos con fastidio.

-Sam… chicos… ¿como?-

-No pasa nada, Sue. Solo queremos arreglar algunas cosas- Dijo Jacob. Pude ver las sonrisas de todos y me dí cuenta de lo mucho que se querían. Eran hermanos. Eran una misma manada, que luchaba hombro a hombro, defendiéndose hasta la muerte. Eso era algo irrompible.

-Suerte que hice algunas cosas para comer. Pasen al living- Todos hicieron eso. Quil, Embry y Jacob me sonrieron. Leah pasó por al lado mío y trató de no mostrar nada, pero pude ver una expresión de tranquilidad y una sonrisa en su rostro. Sam me saludó cordialmente y Paul me fulminó con la mirada. Yo hice lo mismo. Los tres que yo no conocía pasaron por al lado mío sonriendo. Dos de ellos, que parecían muy jóvenes a comparación con los demás, me miraron de arriba abajo, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Seth y de mí hermano.

Seth y Max se quedaron mirándome. Entonces, me dí cuenta en ese momento, que Seth no llevaba remera…

Definitivamente, Seth Clearwater, era perfecto. No solo tenía abdominales y pectorales bien marcados, también tenía músculos en sus brazos, aunque no tan grandes como los de la mayoría. Me quedé callada, mirándolo… mirando su cuerpo…

-Elle… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Volví a la realidad y pude sentir el calor en mis mejillas.

-Yo… cuando estaba en la tienda me encontré a Seth y… vine aquí- Seth se acercó a mí. Sentí que estaba tomando precauciones.

-Avísale a mamá, estaba preocupada- Dios… ¿como me había olvidado? Tomé el celular y le mandé un mensaje diciendo que Max y yo estábamos en lo de los Clearwater.

Cuando levanté mi cabeza, no vi a mi hermano. Miré a Seth preocupada y pude ver que no le gustaba verme así.

-¿Pasó algo malo?- Pregunté preocupada.

-No, solo que queríamos hablar. Ahora que no hay peligros es mejor unirnos. No sé si la manada va a volver a ser una sola, pero al menos no habrán peleas y estaremos atentos a todo- Sentí el peso de mi espalda, desaparecer. Me acerqué a él y él hizo lo mismo.

Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo una vez más. Solo una…

-No hay vampiros sueltos tratando de matarlos ¿No?- Pregunté tratando de hacerlo reír, a pesar de que no era algo para reírse. Por suerte, lo logré.

-Por ahora no- Y a pesar de que lo dijo en chiste, sabía que ese por ahora era verdadero. Quería preguntarle si lo podía abrazar, pero iba a quedar como una idiota. Hasta estaba pensando en qué excusa inventar para poder abrazarlo.

Sentí el sonido de mi celular. Era un mensaje.

"Vuelve a casa en unos minutos. La cena no tarda en estar. Ten cuidado" Era de mi madre, obviamente. Miré el reloj. Eran las 7. Mi hermano se tenía que quedar.

-¿Tienes que ir con ellos?-

-No, prefiero quedarme contigo- Sentí las constantes mariposas, volando con más fuerza dentro de mi estómago. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tierno?

-Yo tengo que irme- Dije con fastidio y tristeza. Quería quedarme allí con él y hablar.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

-Sí- Dije sonriendo- Eso sería genial-

El se dirigió a la cocina y yo lo seguí. Ahí estaba Sue, leyendo un libro.

-Mamá, voy a acompañar a Elle a su casa-

-¿No te quedas a comer, cariño?-

-No puedo, mi madre me dijo que tenía que volver-

-Qué lastima-

-Muchísimas gracias por todo, Sue- Ella se acercó a mí y nos abrazamos.

-Hay cariño, puedes venir aquí cuando quieras. Esta casa tendrá las puertas abiertas para ti-

-Adiós- Tomé la bolsa de malvaviscos que había quedado olvidada, y me dirigí junto con Seth a la puerta.

Comenzamos a caminar, sintiendo el frío del atardecer.

No quería llegar a mi casa… quería quedarme abrazando a Seth.

Hablamos de muchas cosas en el camino, riendo y bromeando. Sentí el dolor de tener que alejarme de Seth, hasta que él tomo mi mano y caminamos juntos, tomados de la mano…

* * *

**woohooo :D... capítulo nuevoo :D**

**ya saben: MUCHAS GRACIAS, MUCHOS REVIEWS..**

**disfruten ;) No es normal ver a Seth Clearwater sin remera... bieno... si te lo imaginas todo el día como yo me imagino a Seth, a Jacob a Paul y a todooos, entonces sí...**

**los quieroo..**

**lau :D**


	13. ¡Tira mis libros cuando quieras!

**Cap. 13: ¡Tira mis libros cuando quieras!  
**

**Mikki P.O.V:**

_Tu solo sigue caminando Michelle. No te des vuelta, no le grites y no te atrevas a decirle nada._

_Segunda vez que me empuja y ni siquiera me mira. Es un idiota. No entiendo como puede ser hermano de Eleanor._

_Bueno, sí. Eleanor es tímida y a veces parece que no quiere tener gente cerca, pero al fin y al cabo es una gran chica. Igual yo jamás fui el tipo de persona que tiene muchísimos amigos, así que, ¿De qué me quejo? Suerte que me llevo bien con las demás chicas de mi curso. Más no pidan._

_Ahí está, regodeándose de su estúpido auto. ¡Ni que fuera tan lindo! Y con eso me refiero a los dos: A él y al auto. Que suerte que Elle no puede leer mi mente. No quiero que se enoje, pero su hermano es un fastidio. Debe ser adoptado. Sí, debe ser eso._

_¡Dios, Michelle! ¿Cómo puedes pensar esas cosas? ¿Desde cuando eres así?... simplemente no lo mires y ni pienses en él. Pensar en él solo te hace tener pensamientos negativos y tú no eres así._

_Solo camina hacia Geografía. Con suerte y si la convences, Elle se sentará contigo._

**1 día después:**

_¡Esta vez se pasó! ¿Acaso le parezco una columna? ¡Tercera vez que lo hace y tampoco me mira!_

_Dios. Que suerte que Elle está distraída hablando con Seth, porque sino vería las señas groseras que le estoy haciendo a su hermano._

_Ahora que lo pienso: ¿Desde cuando Seth y Eleanor riéndose tanto?_

_Oh por dios… ¡Le gusta y lo está demostrando! ¿Quién es genial? Sí, yo lo soy. Ahora la cosa es que el la deje de mirar así. Es demasiado extraño y ella no parece darse cuenta. ¿Acaso es ciega? Si un chico me mirara así, yo ya estaría muerta de amor._

_Ahí pasa el idiota. Creo que no se da cuenta de que estoy aquí._

_No lo mires…. no lo mires… no lo mires… no lo…_

**Libros al piso.**

-¡Esta vez te pasaste!- Grité después de agacharme rápidamente para recoger los libros. El se quedó mudo.

-¿Me hablas a mí?- Preguntó confundido.

-¡No! Al casillero- Grité irónicamente -¡Claro que te hablo a ti idiota! Gracias por tirar mis libros-

-¿Pero de que demonios hablas?- Dijo fastidiado.

-¡De los libros! Es la tercera vez que me los tiras, idiota. ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Acaso crees que puedes ir por el mundo tirando las cosas de las personas al suelo sin siquiera disculparte? Eres paté…- Subí mi mirada al ver que estaba ayudándome y sentí mi corazón derritiéndose en mi pecho. Se quedó mudo y simplemente me miro de una manera extraña, inexplicable.

Era una mirada llena de adoración. Como si yo fuera la cosa más increíble y fascinante.

Wow… sus ojos verdes, iguales a los de Elle, me hipnotizaron. Miré su cabello despeinado. Era lacio como el de Elle, pero tenía un color más oscuro. Era negro azabache. Su rostro era perfecto. Perdí mi mirada en los músculos de su cuerpo, y no pude evitar sentir algo extraño atrayéndome a él. Pero no era una simple revolución de hormonas. Era como algo que me decía que necesitaba estar más cerca. Necesitaba abrazarlo. Mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos.

¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?

**Maxwell P.O.V:**

_Genial, otro día de lluvia. Que suerte que traje el auto. Mi auto… no puede ser tan genial. Lo bueno es que atrae a las chicas como si fueran abejas buscando la miel. Claro que el auto sería la miel, ¿comprenden?_

_Quiero decir, mi auto es mi futura esposa…. Bueno, no. Creo que es ilegal casarse con un transporte._

_Aunque… talvez si me voy a las Vegas (manejándolo, obviamente) pueda conseguirlo… Quiero decir… todo es legal en las Vegas, ¿Verdad?_

**_¡PLAFF!_**

_¿Qué fue ese ruido?_

-¡Esta vez te pasaste!-Gritó una voz debajo de mí. ¿Acaso me estaba hablando? Me fijé quien era y pude ver a una chica, pero solo su cabello, ya que su rostro estaba escondido debajo de su pelo ondulado.

-¿Me estás hablando a mí?- Pregunté. Me quería cerciorar.

-¡No! Al casillero- Gritó irónicamente -¡Claro que te hablo a ti idiota! Gracias por tirar mis libros- ¿Pero que le había hecho yo?

-¿Pero de que demonios hablas?- Dije sorprendido. Me agaché para ayudarla y ser cortés, ya que ella estaba empeñada en insultarme. ¿Vieron? Soy todo un caballero.

-¡De los libros! Es la tercera vez que me los tiras, idiota. ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Acaso crees que puedes ir por el mundo tirando las cosas de las personas al suelo sin siquiera disculparte? Eres paté…- Levantó su cabeza hacia mí. Fue el momento en el que sus ojos miraron los míos, en el que todo cambió.

Sentí algo sacudiéndose, por un momento todo se hizo borroso. Estaba dando vueltas mientras un calor se expandía por mi cuerpo. No era el calor de la trasformación. Más bien era un calor esperanzador.

Todo pasó a ser insignificante… era solo ella… solo ella… solo ella…

Sus hermosos ojos parecidos a los de un ciervo, su hermoso cabello, su boca, su pequeño lunar, su mano sobre el libro.

Ella era todo. No había nada más en el mundo.

Estaba atado a ella. Atado para siempre.

Y lo supe desde el primer momento: Yo me había imprimado de aquel hermoso ángel.

**Seth P.O.V:**

No, no, no, no. ¡No podía estar pasando! No enfrente de Elle.

La miré desesperado y por suerte, no se dio cuenta. Estaba muy concentrada leyendo una cosa para Historia.

-Elle… si quieres, puedes ir al salón y le reservas el lugar a Mikki. Yo tengo que buscar a… la secretaria- ¡Que patética y estúpida excusa! Por suerte, ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-Sí…- Su voz estaba ausente. Vi como comenzaba a caminar mientras leía el libro. Estaba tan concentrada, que no pudo evitar tropezarse con algunos alumnos.

Traté de dejar de pensar en ella y me dirigí a donde estaba Max, mirando a Michelle fijamente.

-Michelle, ve a la clase de literatura, Elle te está esperando- Pero no se movió. Entonces sus ojos dejaron de mirar a Max y trataron de mirarme a mí, pero sus ojos viajaban a los de él.

-¿Qué?... Ah… sí- Comenzó a pestañear y tomó sus libros rápidamente. Max imitó cada uno de sus movimientos y cuando Mikki comenzó a caminar (mirando a hacia atrás cada medio segundo) él se propuso a seguirla, pero yo lo detuve.

-¿Qué haces? Voy a verla…-

-No Max, no puedes- Entonces sus ojos me miraron a mí con furia. Yo estaba muy nervioso.

-¿De que hablas? Tengo que verla Seth- Lo dijo como si fuera su deber. Entonces comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pero yo lo tomé del hombro y lo golpee contra un casillero. Max no entendía nada.

-Max… tranquilo, la podrás ver pero no ahora- El forcejeó, pero yo hice más fuerza que él. La gente que estaba alrededor nuestro, nos miró con sorpresa y temor.

-¡Seth, la necesito ya! ¡Déjame verla!- Y está ves, su voz era suplicante.

-¡No puedo, Max!- Traté de contenerlo, pero comenzó a temblar.

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Estás perdiendo el control!- Dije con autoridad. Odiaba hacerle eso, pero no podía dejarlo con ella así. El tenía que esperar.

-¡Déjame en paz Seth!- Entonces comenzó a empujarme mientras temblaba. Yo rápidamente lo tomé del cuello sin presionar demasiado.

-¡¡Basta!! Tranquilízate. Si no lo haces, no podrás verla- Respiró con furia y entrecortadamente. Mientras tanto yo pensaba que demonios hacer.

Sus temblores comenzaron a disminuir y su respiración se regularizó.

-Necesito… verla- Se podía notar el dolor en su voz. El no estaba confundido, y eso me confundía a mí.

-Imprimaste a Michelle…- Entonces me miró y supe que le encantaba su nombre. Tenía esa sonrisa pegada en el rostro.

-Lo sé- ¿Cómo sabía? No me pregunten.

-Mira… yo todavía no le dije a tu hermana. Tienes que tomarte tu tiempo. Tienes que conocerla y no puedes tirarle la bomba muy pronto. Ella ni siquiera sabe sobre los… lobos- La última palabra la dije en voz baja. El asintió. Su respiración estaba un poco entrecortada.

-La necesito…-

-Lo sé- Dije comprendiéndolo- Pero… ve despacio, sino se va a asustar- El asintió otra vez, tomando mi pequeño consejo y yo lo dejé libre.

-Ahora ve a tu salón. Ya la verás- Dije mirando hacia todos lados. El comenzó a caminar como si estuviera perdido.

Yo suspiré y me dirigí a la clase de trigonometría que me esperaba.

Todo era un desastre.

**Eleanor P.O.V:**

-Les juro que no entiendo nada - Dijo Mikki mientras salíamos de la clase de matemática.

-Es simple, solo tienes que pasar todos los números a un lado, lo igualas a cero, aplicas Baskara y con los dos resultados que tienes, eliges uno, lo reemplazas en las X, y con el resultado y con los dos números de Baskara, haces el gráfico- Dije con simpleza. Ese tema yo ya lo había visto hacía dos años.

-Ahora creo que entendí menos- Dijo Seth con cara de confusión completa.

-Es más fácil de lo que suena- Dije riéndome.

Nos dirigimos a nuestros casilleros que estaban cercanos. Me extrañé al ver a mi hermano al lado del mío, cuando llegamos. En el momento en el que me vio llegar, una sonrisa decoró su rostro… ¿La sonrisa era para mí?

Seguí su mirada y me dí cuenta que estaba fija en Michelle. ¿Por qué la miraba de esa manera? Era extraño, pero traté de olvidarme y me concentré en sacar los libros de mi casillero.

-Oye, Elle, ¿crees que hoy podemos hacer el trabajo práctico para Psicología?- Dijo la voz de Seth. Me di vuelta y le sonreí asintiendo.

Desde el viernes anterior, Seth y yo estábamos juntos siempre. Hablábamos, charlábamos y reíamos juntos. Lo extraño, era que no me había sentido triste ni un segundo desde aquel día. Todo el tiempo sonreía, estaba feliz… realmente feliz. Me era imposible ponerme triste, porque en lo único en lo que pensaba era en que iba a ver a Seth en algún momento del día. Antes, yo era una Eleanor triste y solitaria, pero el me había cambiado… él me había hecho feliz de las maneras más simples.

-Claro. Si quieren, pueden venir a casa ahora- Dije sacando una chaqueta fina. Era un extraño día de Septiembre. Hacía un poco de frío, así que mi mamá me había amenazado con llevar un abrigo, a pesar de que yo no tenía tanto frío.

-Genial- Dijo Mikki con una visible incomodidad. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso seguía incomodada por Max, solo por haberlo llamado idiota enfrente de mí? Me pude dar cuenta de que trataba de no mirarlo, pero le era casi imposible. A cada segundo, su mirada se encontraba con la de mi hermano, que la miraba de una manera tan… tan…

-¿Vamos?- Dijo nerviosa cerrando el casillero y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. Max siguió cada paso suyo como si fuera su guarda espaldas. Ese comportamiento me parecía conocido.

Seth y yo nos miramos. El se dio cuenta de que le estaba preguntando que demonios estaba pasando, con la mirada, pero solo se encogió de hombros y esperó a que yo avanzara, para el hacerlo detrás de mí. A pesar de haberme dicho que no tenía idea, yo sabía que no era así.

* * *

-Demasiada… información…- Dijo Mikki golpeándose la cabeza contra mi mesa de madera.

-Estoy cansado…- Dijo Seth que estaba estirado sobre el sofá.

-Por suerte, ya terminamos….- Dije levantando y guardando los afiches. Miré a mi costado y pude ver a mi hermano "Leyendo" el libro "Los hombres son de Marte y las mujeres son de Venus" en el sillón del living… ¡como si el leyera libros! Lo que no entendía, era porqué no nos hablaba si eso era alo que quería hacer. Pude ver como su mirada se conectaba con la de Michelle. Ella intentó mirar para otro lado, pero le fue imposible. Miró hacia la mesa y luego hacia él. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso mi hermano quería pedirle perdón y le daba vergüenza? ¿Pero… porqué la miraba de esa manera? Era tan conocida esa mirada, pero no lograba descubrir de donde la conocía.

-Elle… ¿estás bien?... Preguntó Seth al verme perdida en mis pensamientos. Yo sonreí solo con escuchar su voz.

-Sí… Claro- Me acerqué a la mesa y les sonreí a los dos-¿Quieren algo para comer?- Los dos asintieron y me dirigí a la cocina. De repente sentí un calor en el pecho y supe lo que iba a pasar. Era como una corazonada.

-Voy contigo- Dijo la voz de Seth. No pude evitar sonreír. Lo sabía.

Pude escuchar un quejido por parte de Mikki.

**Mikki P.O.V:**

-Voy contigo- Dijo Seth levantándose. Demonios. No me podía dejar sola con el hermano de Elle. Eso sí que era vergonzoso. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de la forma en que lo había mirado? Si lo había hecho, era mi perdición.

-Eres un maldito…-

-Tú eres Michelle Reeves, ¿verdad?- Me dijo el hermano de Elle, levantándose del sillón y acercándose a mí. Sentí algo en mi pecho. Era como pánico. Pude sentir el calor en mis mejillas.

-Ehh… sí…- Dije tratando de miras hacia la decoración, pero me era imposible no mirarlo.

-Yo… siento mucho lo de hoy- Lo miré fijamente. Estaba parado al lado mío. Tenía sus dos manos en los bolsillos. Se veía tan sexy con su cabello… sus ojos… sus músculos. ¡Dios! ¿Desde cuando yo pensaba así?

-No… está… está bien…- Dios… mi voz era nerviosa.

-No, quiero decir… tu me habías dicho que yo te los había tirado unas… dos veces-

-Tres…- Dije mirándolo una vez más. El no alejaba sus ojos de los míos. Era demasiada extraña la forma en la que me miraba.

-Lo siento… enserio…- Lo dijo de una manera tan… verdadera. Yo no pude evitar sonreír tímidamente.

-Está bien… no es que me gusten tanto los libros - Dije como una estúpida. ¡Esperen! ¿Escuché una risa? ¡Oh, dios mío! Se rió. Que linda risa que tiene.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te gusta?- ¿Qué?... ¿A qué se refería? Creo que vio mi expresión confundida.

-Me refiero… ¿Qué te gusta hacer?- ¿Acaso esto era un interrogatorio? Wow… era extraño, pero me gustaba estar hablando con él.

-¿A mí?- Pregunté como una idiota. El asintió sonriendo- Pues… no hay mucho para hacer aquí en La Push, pero por lo general me gusta leer… no soy de las que sale a las discos y esas cosas…- Esperen… ¿Yo acababa de decirle todo eso a alguien que apenas había conocido y que hacía menos de un día me caía mal?

-¿Dices que no hay cosas divertidas en La Push?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Pues… ¡duh! No hay nada- Dije como si fuera obvio.

-Pues si te gusta la adrenalina, una buena actividad es el salto en acantilado-

-Oh, sí… pero eso ya se tornó aburrido para mí. ¡Lo hago todas las mañanas antes de ir al instituto!- Dije con ironía. El se rió, provocando un escalofrío agradable en todo mi cuerpo. Se sintió bien estar hablando con él.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Preguntó en tono de broma

-Jamás lo había visto como una "actividad" para hacer en La Push…- Dije al darme cuenta de que jamás lo había pensado.

-Pues deberías hacerlo-

-Sí, claro… y luego me tiraré de un paracaídas-

-¡Entonces tienes miedo!-

-¡Ja! ¿Miedo? ¿Yo?... no me hagas reír… _¡me aterrorizan esas cosas!- _El se rió y yo también.

De verdad que era demasiado fácil hablar con él.

* * *

PERDON por tardarme más que las otras veces... estoy suuper llena de cosas y encima la semana que viene estan todas las pruebas :S asi que no se que voy hacer, peor no se preocupen que OBVIAMENTE que voy a seguir.

Bueno... aca vemos a Mikki y a Max... el se imprima de ella!!!! siii :D jajaja ame esta pareeejaaa

bueno espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews :D

besos...

Lauu :D


	14. Pero no fue

**Cap. 14: Pero no fue.  
**

-Max, ¿podemos hablar un segundo por favor?- El me miró confundido y me hizo una seña para que me sentara al lado suyo.

Ese día, los había visto charlando amigadamente. Se reían todo el tiempo, bromeaban y se miraban de una manera tan… extraña, privada, que me sentía una intrusa al verlos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me senté y esperé unos segundos para hablar.

-Mira… yo… me di cuenta de cómo miras a Michelle- Y con solo la mención de su nombre, sonrió.

-Te gusta… ¿Verdad?- Quería que fuera sincero. Quería que me dijera la verdad. No quería pelear con él. Solo quería saber todo.

-Creo… creo que es algo más- Dijo suspirando. A pesar de haberme dicho la verdad, sentía que me estaba ocultando algo más importante.

Sentí una punzada de dolor… ¿Acaso él la amaba? Y si la amaba ¿La amaba más que a mí?

Me sentí tan mal al pensar eso, pero no podía evitar sentir esa pequeña punzada. Era repulsivo para mí, sentirme así. Era mi hermano, y por primera vez en su vida, quería a una chica y no por su apariencia. Tenía que estar feliz por él. Tenía que estar feliz por los dos. Mikki había pasado a ser una gran amiga… decir que era la mejor era más adecuado. Tenía que ser feliz por los dos… No… no **tenía** que serlo. **Quería** serlo.

-¿Qué piensas?- Me preguntó abrazándome. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho y suspiré.

-Nada… solo que… jamás te había visto de esa manera con alguien. Es como si… como si se correspondieran- Se tensó ante mis palabras y yo me incorporé para mirarlo.

-¿Pasó algo?- Sentía un aura de tristeza rodeándonos.

-No… solo…- No sabía que decir- Nada… no importa- Volví a recostarme sobre su pecho y dejé que un cómodo silencio nos envolviera.

-Tu… ¿piensas decirle?- Pregunté temiendo la respuesta. El sabía a lo que me refería.

-No…- Pero sabía que me estaba mintiendo.

-¡Max! No me mientas- Me volví a incorporar.

-Elle… no quiero pelear ahora y no quiero perder los estribos contigo cerca- Dijo firmemente.

-Mira… si le vas a decir… espera… a saber si la amas- Dije enfatizando la última palabra.

Me miró fijamente y tuve un presentimiento. Sabía lo que iba a decir.

-La amo…- Y fue… sincero, real, único. Lo entendí. No supe como, pero lo entendí. Era algo que el y yo siempre habíamos tenido. Nos conocíamos demasiado bien.

-Te creo… pero espera y ten cuidado- Y me recosté una vez más sobre su pecho, dejando que los pensamientos nos invadieran y el silencio nos embriagara una vez más.

Sentí una repentina nostalgia al recordar todo lo que nos había sucedido. Suspire con fuerza.

-¿Cuándo cambió todo tan repentinamente?- Pregunté con nostalgia en mi voz.

-No lo sé, pequeña, no lo sé… pero solo hay que dejarlo ser- Me incorporé ante su frase y el me sonrió con suspicacia, haciéndome reír.

-¿Guitar Hero?- Preguntó parándose.

-Max, tenemos que hacer la tarea- Dije sabiendo que ese juego era un vicio para nosotros.

-Oh, vamos Elle. Es jueves. Los viernes no hacemos nada en el instituto - Y con su sonrisa, me convenció.

-Yo elijo el juego- Y por supuesto, que era el de los Beatles. Los dos sonreímos.

* * *

-Oh, vamos. ¿Jamás haz jugado a las 20 preguntas?- Pregunté a Seth sorprendida. El se rió y tragó su comida.

-No ¿Cómo es?- Estábamos sentados solos, en una mesa del comedor. Michelle había desaparecido misteriosamente con mi hermano. No era que me preocupara demasiado en ese momento. Yo estaba con Seth y eso me hacía feliz.

-Solo tienes que preguntar algo, el otro contesta y luego esa persona te tiene que preguntar algo a ti. Es fácil-

-Bueno, empieza tú- Dijo sonriéndome. Sentía mi corazón detenerse con cada sonrisa suya.

-Mmm… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- El me miró fijamente a los ojos y contestó sin vacilar.

-Verde- Sonreí. Tenía un leve presentimiento de la razón- ¿El tuyo?- Yo tampoco tardé en contestar.

-Arena-

-¿Arena?-

-¡Arena!-

-¿Porqué?- Preguntó sorprendido. Pude notar algo de felicidad ante esa respuesta.

-No sé… Cada vez que pienso en La Push, se me viene a la mente el color arena. Cuando vivía en Inglaterra, solía pensar todo el tiempo en La Push. Ese color me hace acordar a la playa, a la madera. Me encanta- Una misteriosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Tu turno-

-Oye, ¡eso es trampa!-

-Jamás dijiste que estaba prohibido-

-Muy bien, pero más te vale que la próxima pregunta sea completamente inventada- El sonrió con su típica sonrisa y yo pensé por unos segundos- ¿Cuál es tu deporte favorito?-

-Mmm… soccer. Fanático del Barcelona. ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres?-

-Cantar, tocar la guitarra y escuchar música-

-¿Cantas?- Preguntó sorprendido. Yo asentí- ¡Un día tienes que cantar algo!-

-Normalmente lo hago… en mi cabeza- En las clases aburridas cantaba canciones en mi mente - ¿Y tú?-

- Mira quien habla de tramposos- Dijo haciéndome reír.

-Oye, te la debo- Dije mordiendo el muffin que tenía de postre.

-Bueno… en mis ratos libres suelo… comer, mirar la tele… hacer salto en acantilado- ¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué demonios dijo?! Rebobinemos: _"… comer, mirar la tele… **hacer salto en acantilado**…"_

-¡¿Estás loco?!- Grité atragantándome con el muffin. Comencé a toser y Seth palmeo mi espalda para que la tos se calmara. Todos comenzaron a mirar hacia la mesa.

-¿Te sorprende eso?- Traté de tranquilizarme, levantando mis brazos y tirando mi cabeza para atrás (según mi mamá, eso siempre te desahoga)

-Pues… claro- Dije con la voz ahogada y lágrimas en los ojos, producidas por el ataque de tos. Las sequé y lo miré sorprendida- Saltas en acantilado y quieres que me lo tome bien-

-Elle… pensé que el hecho de ser un… hombre lobo… era más sorprendente que saltar de un acantilado-Entonces estallé en una ola de risas y toses (seguía atragantada) al darme cuenta de lo estúpida que era.

-Lo sé… soy una idiota- Y el se rió conmigo- Tu turno- Se quedó pensando uno segundo y yo no pude evitar enternecerme ante su expresión.

-Mmm… ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?- Fue como una explosión. ¿Miedo? ¿A qué le temía? La respuesta era fácil, y a la vez patética. Dolorosa e imposible de recordar. No porque había algo que me lo impedía, sino porque era simplemente destructivo pensar en eso. Era una bomba atómica que derrumbaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, cada parte de mi alma, cada parte de mi corazón.

Sentí la necesidad de decir la verdad, pero lo impedí. No quería sonar patética, así que le mentí, una vez más.

-Las arañas- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. El pudo notar el cambio en mi actitud, pero trató de no hacerle caso. El sabía que preguntarme no iba a solucionar nada. El dolor se hizo presente. ¿Dolía el recuerdo, o el hecho de haberle mentido a Seth?

Traté de sonreír, pero supe que solo apareció una mueca en mi rostro.

-¿Cuál es tu materia preferida?- Y seguimos preguntándonos cosas. Lamentablemente, se me hizo difícil hacerle caso omiso al dolor, pero pude lograrlo, solo con la ayuda de Seth. El dolor se agrandaba con cada recuerdo, con cada imagen y se achicaba con cada sonrisa suya, con cada suspiro y cada mirada. El era el único que me hacía olvidar de todo. El era le único que me daba esperanzas y sueños.

* * *

Seth P.O.V:

Salí por la puerta principal y me quedé parado, esperando a Elle. Ese día había estado un poco extraña. Era como si estuviera ocultándome algo. Era físicamente doloroso saber que había algo que no me quería contar. Yo quería estar ahí para ayudarla, para contenerla y para hacerle saber que la amaba.

Sentí su delicioso olor a manzanas acercándose y sonreí. Ella salió por la puerta y al verme sonrió. Esta vez, su sonrisa era sincera.

-¿Vamos?- Preguntó acomodando su mochila.

-¿Y Michelle?- Ella se rió y yo no entendí el chiste.

-Parece que mi hermano la va a llevar a su casa en el auto- Oh…

-¿Están saliendo?-

-No, pero presiento que dentro de poco lo harán. Los dos parecen tan… perfectos el uno para el otro. Es extraño, pero la forma en la que se miran es tan… wow- Sí… wow era la única palabra que podía describirlo. Traté de alejar mis ojos de los de ella. No quería que se diera cuenta. Me fue imposible hacerlo.

-Entonces… vamos- Dijo comenzando a caminar. Pude sentir las miradas de los demás clavadas en nuestra espalda.

Comenzaos a caminar en silencio, pero fue su hermosa voz la que lo cortó.

-Seth-

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté enfocando mi vista en su rostro. No la había dejado de mirar en ningún momento.

-¿Las manadas han arreglado algo?- Preguntó después de fijarse que no hubiera nadie.

-Si te refieres a que nos vamos a unir, no-

-¿Entonces porqué se juntaron el fin de semana?- Preguntó confundida-

-Y… es necesario. Tenemos que estar al tanto de todo, en caso de cualquier amenaza- Su rostro se volvió blanco.

-¿Amenaza?-Preguntó asustada. ¡Que idiota que era! ¿Cómo podía asustarla?

-¡No, no pasa nada!- Me apresuré a decir -Es solo que queremos… estar comunicados de alguna manera. Además… somos familia. Yo por lo menos los extrañaba a todos- Pude ver su rostro enternecerse. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan linda en todo momento? ¿Por qué tenía que darme ganas de besarla en todo momento?

-Yo no sé que extrañas del tal Paul- Dijo haciéndome reír.

- Paul es bueno, lo que pasa, es que es muy… temperamental. Ahora lo está controlando mejor-

-Sí… muy bueno- Dijo con ironía. -¿Quienes eran los dos más pequeños y el otro?- Supe a quienes se refería.

-Los más "pequeños" eran Collin y Brady. El otro es Jared. Collin y Brady tienen trece- Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su boca se abrió en asombro.

-¡¿Trece años?! Por Dios, qué jóvenes-

-Lo sé… yo era el más joven hasta que ellos llegaron-

-¿Y como van las cosas con el clan de los… vampiros?- Pude sentir de una forma u otra, sus escalofríos.

-Pues… Bella tuvo a su hija. Renesmee. Ella es ahora un vampiro más- Sus ojos volvieron a agrandarse.

-¡Espera, espera! Ella... como… ¿Cómo hizo?-

-Pues… fue… difícil… y horrible. Iba a morir desangrada, pero Edward la salvó convirtiéndola-

-Wow… ¿Y Jacob como está?- Iba a decir "Se imprimó de Renesmee" Pero luego recordé que ella no sabía sobre la imprimación. Sentí un peso en mi espalda. Tenía que decirle pronto, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que si lo hacía, ella me iba a rechazar.

-Mejor… no le molesta tanto el hecho de que sea vampira, además Nessie le cae bien-

-¿Nessie?-

-Renesmee, la hija de Bella y Edward- Me miró confundida por unos segundos.

-No sé como te pueden caer tan bien-

-No son malvados. Ellos toman sangre de animal-

-Lo sé, pero tu peleaste por ellos… ¿acaso te devolvieron el favor? Jacob peleo por ella y ella simplemente lo dejó y no le importó nada- Sentí una opresión en el pecho. Sabía que ella quería defenderme, pero no había nada de qué defenderme.

-No es así, Elle. Jacob sabía que no debía meterse en eso, pero igual lo hizo. Ella amaba a Edward antes de siquiera ser amiga de Jake. Ella supo lo que hizo. Jake es el único que se perjudicó, y yo pelee con ellos porque son mis amigos- Ella se sintió apenada. Lo supe cuando bajó la cabeza.

-Yo solo… tengo miedo. Mi hermano me dijo lo que les puede pasar ante la mordida de un vampiro- Y fue como si se me derritiera el corazón. Ella estaba preocupada por mí. ¡Yo le importaba! Yo era alguien lo suficientemente importante en su vida, como para hacerla preocupar. El hecho de preocuparla no me gustó para nada. Yo quería hacerla feliz.

Yo tomé su mano y sentí miles de sensaciones en mi cuerpo. Mariposas en el estómago, pequeñas corrientes eléctricas, un calor en el pecho y más que nada en la mano, que ahora no se sentía tan fría en contra de la suya. Ella levantó su cabeza y no apartó su mano de la mía.

-No va a pasar nada, Elle- Dije n un susurro. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y el suyo también. Eran sonidos continuos y sincronizados. Era una melodía.

-Eso espero- Dijo con temor el su voz. Apreté un poco mi mano contra la suya y ella hizo lo mismo.

La acompañé hasta su casa y ella no puso objeción alguna. Los dos charlamos animadamente, hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa.

-Bueno… creo que debo irme- Dije bajando los dos escalones. Su mano no soltó la mía.

Sentí su cuerpo acercándose al mío, y antes de poder darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Un beso en la mejilla…

Fue como un volcán en erupción. Fue como una explosión. Sus labios contra mi mejilla fue la mejor sensación del mundo. Fue un calor esperanzador expandiéndose por mi cuerpo.

Fue simple, fue espontáneo…

Fue lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Verdaderamente lo mejor.

La sonrisa en mi rostro fue tan grande que comenzó a doler. Pude ver sus mejillas rojas.

Quise besarla allí nomás, sin ninguna duda. Iba a ser perfecto. Iba a ser definitivamente lo mejor que me hubiese pasado en la vida. Iba a ser único…

Iba a ser…

_Pero no fue._

No fue, porque su hermano llegó y ella se alejó de mi lado. Me miró con decepción y volvió a darme un beso en la mejilla. Cerré mis ojos y ella se alejó con lentitud. Tantas eran las ganas que tenía de besarla. Era una necesidad.

Supe que ella quería volver a hacerlo. No dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos. Su hermano se quedó dentro del auto, haciendo que buscaba algo en la guantera.

No dejé de mirarla. Ella me miró con su decepción. Dios… necesitaba besarla.

-Bueno… será mejor que entre- Dijo moviendo su mano en un gesto de saludo. Yo hice lo mismo y esperé a que entrara a su casa para irme. Sentí ese dolor en el estómago y en pecho. Ese dolor que me provocaba el estar lejos de ella.

Comencé a caminar y saludé a Max con una sonrisa decepcionada. El me miró. No me miró con furia, sino con cara de "Ten cuidado" Me reí un poco, aunque la decepción se podía ver.

No estaba triste. Estaba feliz, porque a pesar de no haber podido probar sus labios, pude sentir todas esas emociones con solo un beso en la mejilla. Estaba feliz, porque supe que si la besaba, las sensaciones iban a ser aún más fuertes.

Imposible, ¿Verdad?

* * *

Buenoo :D nuevo capitulo... espero que esta vez me dejen más reviews :D

espero que se acuerden de que estoy con pruebas y que se me va a hacer medio dificil actualizar rápido, pero no se deseperen :P yo no pienso dejar el fic :D


	15. ¿Rumores desmentidos?

**Cap. 15: ¿Rumores desmentidos?**

-Por favor mamá, ¡no lo necesitas!- Supliqué tratando de convencerla. Ella trabajaba en

-Eleanor, no entiendo cual es el problema de ir en el auto de tu hermano- Yo lo miré desde la ventana, disgustada y volví mi vista a la de mi madre.

-Es que es tan… ostentoso… y me siento una idiota- Mi mamá rodó sus ojos cansada.

-La mayoría moriría por ir en ese auto-

-¡Yo no! Por favor, déjame llevar tu auto- Habíamos estado discutiendo sobre eso por más de 15 minutos y no me quedaba mucho tiempo.

-No, Eleanor-

-Por favor- Dije poniendo cara de perrito mojado.

-Basta, Eleanor Rigby- Dijo con autoridad.

-Dios, son solo unas horas. Sabes que soy muy buena manejando- Ella suspiró y supe que se había rendido.

-Un solo rasguño, y lo pagas con tu dinero- Dijo entregándome las llaves de su Megane plateado.

Me dirigí afuera, tapando mi cabeza de la espesa lluvia de aquel miércoles de Septiembre y me subí al auto de mi mamá. Miré a mi hermano que me estaba mirando por el retrovisor de su auto y sonreí con suficiencia. Esta vez no iba a ir con él. Busqué uno de los CD´s de The Beatles que estaban dentro de la guantera (siempre tenía cds de The Beatles en algún lugar) y lo puse para dirigirme a mi destino: El instituto.

No tardé en llegar. Claro que lo hice uno segundos después de mi hermano que había ido delante de mí todo el camino.

Cuando llegué pude ver a las chicas acercándose al auto de mi hermano, pero el simplemente pasó por al lado suyo sin siquiera mirarlas y se dirigió a un lugar más importante para él. El lugar donde estaba Michelle, esperándolo con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas. Suspiré sintiéndome extraña, dándome cuenta de los cambios repentinos que mi vida me había otorgado.

Entré al instituto y me fui a mi casillero. Antes de cerrarlo, Michelle se acercó a mí y me sonrió con sinceridad.

-Elle, ¿como estás?- Yo sonreí, aunque estaba con cara de dormida.

-Genial, ¿y tú?-

-Genial… oye… yo venía a hablarte de algunas cosas- Dijo sacando a flote su nerviosismo- Tu te haz… dado cuenta de que… bueno… yo hablo mucho con tu hermano…-

-Te gusta- Dije interrumpiéndola. Ella se detuvo abruptamente y me miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?.. Yo no…- Yo empecé a reírme y ella pareció molesta. Yo no paré.

-Hay, Mikki. ¡No me molesta! Estoy feliz que te guste- Ella estaba roja y eso me hizo reír.

-Tu crees que él… guste de mí?- Preguntó esperanzada.

-¡Claro! Si no, no te miraría así- Dije haciéndola sonrojar.

-¿No te molesta?-

-¡No!-

-Igual… no estamos saliendo ni nada, pero bueno…- Sabía a lo que se refería.

-Está bien. Oye, ¿vamos juntas hasta la clase de Química?-

-Claro- Dijo sintiéndose más confiada. Esa clase no la compartía con Seth. Seth… Dios…

Tenía que tener cuidado. Casi lo besaba el día anterior. No era que me iba a molestar, pero… ¿No estaba yendo demasiado rápido? Pero no lo podía controlar… había sido como un reflejo. Una vez que besé su mejilla, no quise separarme de su lado, pero claro… mi hermano había llegado y había arruinado todo.

¿Yo quería que arruinara todo, o no? ¿Acaso estaba segura de querer dejar entrar a Seth en mi vida? ¿Estaba segura de querer encontrar una persona completamente diferente a él? ¿Era tan egoísta como para lastimarlo? Porque yo sabía que de un modo u otro lo iba a lastimar, porque a pesar de cualquier cambio en mi actitud, yo le había mentido. Y no fue una simple mentira… fue una mentira enorme… una mentira dolorosa… algo que si nombraba, iba a quebrar una vez más, todo mi ser, y aquello que yo había intentado sanar, iba a volver a sangrar

¿Quería tanto a Seth, como para volver a lastimarme? ¿Quería tanto a Seth, como para abrir mis heridas una vez más?

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, dándome a entender la respuesta. No quise prestarle atención. Había tiempo para todo.

* * *

Genial, estaba en la hora de álgebra y las demás no tenían nada más que hacer que andar diciendo estupideces sobre mí. Claro… yo era la chica nueva, llegada desde Inglaterra y encima me sentaba sola. Bueno… no sola, pero solo me sentaba con Seth o con Michelle, y si alguno de ellos no estaba, prefería sentarme sola, y más en los momentos en los que sabía que no le caía bien a nadie. Lo sabía por los chismes que se escuchaban (y si se preguntan de donde los había escuchado, la respuesta es: Las chicas que se sentaban atrás mío estaban contándoselos en ese mismo instante. Katari y Kristen)

_-¿Enserio? Para mí que es antisocial-_

_-Para mí también. Jamás ha hablado más de dos palabras con los demás. Solo habla con Reeves, con Clearwater y con su hermano. Aunque… ahora que lo pienso, también la he visto hablándole a Ateara en el mercado-_

_-¿El amigo de Sam Uley? Seguro que ahora ella también está metida en todo eso-_

_-¿Tu dices? Está bien que sea rara, pero no la veo del tipo de chica que vende drogas y se mete en problemas- _Qué idiotas

_-Pero se junta con toda la banda de Uley… además su hermano también lo está-_

_-Su hermano es lindo- _Ja… en sus sueños

_-Lo sé, pero lo he visto con Reeves- _PORQUE ELLA ES MEJOR QUE USTEDES

_-¿Tú crees que son pareja?-_

_-No lo sé. El es demasiado lindo para ella- _¡Ella es linda!

_-Ella no es fea-_

_-Pero es rara… jamás tuvo una mejor amiga. Ahora parece que Rigby lo es- _Me sentí mal al escuchar eso. ¿Acaso ella era como yo?

_-¿Te diste cuenta de que Rigby está pasando demasiado tiempo con Seth Clearwater?-_Sentí mi corazón pararse.

_-Sí… de verdad que no sé que le ve él a ella-_

_-La verdad que yo tampoco… pero ¿Viste la manera en la que se miran? Yo creo que están enamorados-_

_-Imposible. Seth Clearwater es demasiado lindo para ella. Ella es extraña. Apenas se sienta con alguien en el almuerzo y no le habla a nadie en las clases en las que no está con Reeves o con él-_

Sí… genial. Lindos comentarios sobre una persona que lo único que quiera es pasar desapercibida. Claro que ni me molestaba, a pesar de que los comentarios sobre Seth y sobre mí, me ponían nerviosa. ¿Acaso yo estaba siempre mirándolo así?

Otra cosa que me molestaba eran los comentarios sobre las manadas. ¿Que sabían ellas si eran drogadictos? Claro que yo sí sabía lo que eran.

Entonces, otra pregunta se me cruzó por la mente. ¿Acaso Michelle pensaba que mi hermano y los de la manada eran drogadictos?

Traté de no pensar en eso y simplemente seguí con los ejercicios de álgebra.

_-Mírala. No habla con nadie-_ Comenzaron a reírse. Dios si seguían así era capaz de matarlas.

_-Se debe creer demasiado como para hablar con nosotras- _¿Demasiado? ¡Yo no iba a hablar con alguien que estaba diciendo todas esas cosas sobre mí! Dios "Tranquila Eleanor. Solo sigue haciendo los ejercicios y cuando termine la hora, dirígete al baño para vestirte e irte a educación física"

* * *

-¿Lista?- Preguntó Mikki poniéndose un buzo gris. Hacía mucho frío y más en el salón de educación física.

-Sí… espera que me ato los cordones de las zapatillas y voy- Lo hice rápidamente y me levanté para esperar al profesor dentro del salón.

Nos sentamos en unos bancos que habían a los costados de la "cancha" que usábamos en los día lluviosos (en realidad era un salón múltiple: comedor, salón de educación física y salón de arte) y vimos a Seth caminando hacia nosotras. No pude evitar mirar como sus músculos se notaban debajo de la fina remera blanca que tenía puesta.

-¿Cómo están chicas?- Se podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia en todo el salón. Yo sonreí y el se sentó al lado mío.

-Bien- Contestamos las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿No tienes frío, Seth?- Preguntó Mikki temblando por el frío.

-No… estoy bien- Yo sonreí en mi interior y traté de no soltar una carcajada. El miró mis ojos y se dio cuenta de que quería reírme, entonces él lo hizo y yo lo seguí. Mikki nos miró confundida, cosa que soltó risas más fuertes.

-Oigan… no le veo la gracia a nada- Dijo como si estuviéramos locos. Claro que ella no sabía que Seth era un hombre lobo y que su temperatura corporal lo ayudaba a no tener frío. Nosotros nos tranquilizamos y luego de unos minutos en los cuales nos dedicamos a tratar de no volver a reír, el profesor llegó.

-Bueno chicos. Dado a la lluvia, las actividades las haremos aquí adentro y jugaremos chicos y chicas juntos- Hubo una protesta por parte del sector femenino, que definitivamente no quería ser golpeado por los chicos (que siempre que jugaban, lo hacían como si quisieran destruir el piso)

-Jugaremos al Dodgeball-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo?-

-No puede ser-

-Me niego a hacerlo- Fueron las protestas de las chicas. Yo solo solté un suspiro y le pedí a mis ancestros que me cuidaran.

-Muy bien… que elijan un chico y una chica- Nadie se prestó.

-¿Tengo que llamarlos?- No hubo sonido. El profesor suspiró cansado y murmuró algo parecido a: "Estos adolescentes que solo piensan en fiestas y en no hacer nada"

-Muy bien… elegirán… Katari Tahoma y… Seth Clearwater- Sentí los murmullos de todos al escuchar el nombre de Seth. No me dí cuenta del porqué hasta que recordé que a la vista de todos, él era un "drogadicto"

Los dos se pararon al lado del profesor y Katari lo miró como si quisiera devorarlo con la mirada. Sentí un calor expandirse por todo mi cuerpo. Quise golpearla allí mismo. Quise hacerla sufrir. ¿Por qué miraba así a Seth? ¡Nadie podía mirar así a Seth!… Esperen… ¿Por qué nadie podía mirar así a Seth? Sacudí mi cabeza para concentrarme y vi a Seth y a Mikki mirándome preocupados y extrañados.

-Muy bien… elijan- Dijo el profesor aburrido. Se sentó en uno de los bancos y esperó a que comenzara. Seth dejó que Katari eligiera primero.

-Kris y Jess- Sí… había elegido dos. Seth se encogió de hombros y nos miró a mí y a Mikki.

-Elle y Mikki- Wow… esa había sido la primera vez en mi vida en la que me habían elegido entre las primeras. Sentí un calor expandiéndole una vez más por mi cuerpo, pero este calor no era de furia, este era de felicidad. Me paré al lado de Seth y le sonreí. El hizo lo mismo. Sentí como su mirada me hipnotizaba. Me quedé mirando una vez más esos ojos oscuros que tanto me gustaban. Sentí un calor en mis mejillas, pero me fue imposible dejar de mirarlo… eran tan pura, tan sincera y a la vez tan hermosa la forma en la que me miraba. Quería acercarme a él y no alejarme más… quería quedarme pegada a su cuerpo… quería…

-¡¡Seth!! Es tu turno- Y ahí fue cuando él tuvo que mirar a otro lado. Sentí un vacío invadirme. Sacudí mi cabeza para concentrarme y simplemente miré todos los rincones del salón menos los ojos de Seth. No quería ser el motivo de los chismes en el instituto. En todo el tiempo en el que tuvieron que elegir los jugadores, sentí la mirada de Seth sobre mi rostro. Traté de no prestarle atención, aunque su mirada me quemaba.

Miré a los de mi equipo. Ahí estaban Seth, Mikki, Thomas Greene, que era un chico que habría podido jurar que era tan grande como un hombre lobo, Nick Carrier, un rubio que lo único que tenía en mente eran las patinetas, James Sutcliffe, el payaso del aula, Billy Goofhead, un idiota que no supe como había pasado de curso y Fred Best, otro de los payasos de aula.

De las chicas estaban Abigail Road, una chica a la que le gustaban demasiado los deportes, a pesar de parecer una modelo: Esbelta, alta, cabello lacio, largo hasta las caderas, de un tono anaranjado y perfecto, rasgos femeninos y angelicales con unas pequeñas pequitas que le daban un toque aniñado, y unos ojos verdes esmeralda, impactantes. A pesar de ser completamente hermosa, solía insultar a todos los que se le pusieran en frente, pero a mí y a Mikki, en cambio, siempre nos miraba como si le cayéramos mejor que las demás.

También estaba Julia Best, una rubia de cabello hasta muy bonita y hermana melliza de Fred, que siempre tenía sus libros cerca. Tenía un gran grupo de amigos que, a pesar de que no eran estudiosos, la querían mucho, y por último y por eso peor, Maddison Case, una chiquilla molesta, amiga de Katari. Había terminado con nosotros porque supuestamente le dolía la cabeza y el profesor la obligó a jugar con nosotros. Claro que Katari hizo un escándalo, pero el profesor la amenazó con ir a la oficina del director.

Nos pusimos cada uno en una cancha y Seth, nuestro capitán, fue el delegado.

Cuando el juego comenzó, todas las chicas se pusieron detrás de los chicos y comenzaron a gritar. Yo me puse en un costado, tratando de pasar desapercibida.

-¡Tira con fuerza, idiota!- Gritó Abigail a Maddison que había tirado la pelota y Katari la había atrapado. Ella trató de apuntarme a mí, pero yo me agache antes de que la pelota me golpeara en la cara. Me dí vuelta y esquivé una vez más la pelota que me tiraba Robbie Stone (el delegado del equipo contrario) él la tiró despacio para no lastimarme, entonces Abigail la atrapó y se la tiró con una fuerza descomunal a Kristen Tower, quemándola. Robbie me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo. El me caía bien. Lastima que yo era demasiado vergonzosa como para hablarle.

-Bien hecho, Rigby- Dijo Abigail, caminando lentamente por al lado mío. Yo le sonreí y ella se dio vuelta al ver como Kristen lloriqueaba por su uña rota.

-¡Lo superarás Davies!- Gritó fastidiada. Kristen la fulminó con la mirada y se levantó, tomando la pelota y acercándose a donde estaba Robbie. Se la dio a Robbie y él intentó quemar a James (esta vez, aplicó mucha fuerza), pero él la esquivó gritando "OHH, necesitarás más que eso Rob" Ellos eran mejores amigos y les gustaba bromearse entre sí. Todos se rieron ante el gesto obsceno que hizo, y James me pasó la pelota a mí. Yo se la volví a tirar y el me la volvió a pasar.

-Déjense de idioteces- Gritó Abigail. Entonces decidí cerrar los ojos y la tiré.

Sentí un grito grave y unas risas, y cuando abrí los ojos, vi a uno de los chicos tomando la pelota y riéndose.

-¡Creo que me venció una chica!- Era Josh, otro de los payasos del aula- Bien hecho, Londres- Dijo pasando por al lado mío con una sonrisa. Una vez que se acomodó al lado de Robbie, trató de tirársela a Thomas, pero él la atrapó y se la paso a Seth, que se la tiró a Katari en las piernas, quemándola. Yo no pude evitar reírme. Ella agarró la pelota y cruzó las dos canchas, pasando por al lado mío y empujándome con fuerza. Me tambalee un poco pero no caí. Sentí la furia, pero trate de no hacerle caso. Escuche un insulto detrás de mí y me di cuenta de que era de Mikki, que estaba dispuesta a ir a golpear a Karel. Yo la tomé del brazo y ella me miró. Parecía furiosa.

-No te preocupes Mikki. Estoy bien- Dije para tranquilizarla. Ella fulminó con la mirada a Katari y luego respiró hondo. Jamás me había dado cuenta de lo atemorizante que podía ser Mikki cuando quería.

El juego siguió y los chicos comenzaron una pelea entre ellos, dejándonos a las chicas al margen (aunque de vez en cuando una pelota golpeaba a alguna) Mikki y yo nos quedamos paradas en un costado. No hablábamos, simplemente escuchábamos las provocaciones de Katari. Mikki no iba a aguantar mucho más. Era como una bomba que pronto iba a explotar.

_-Debe tener miedo para enfrentarse a mí-_ Dijo con suficiencia. Sentía en calor en mi estómago y mi pecho.

_-O talvez se cree demasiado-_

_-Capaz… así son todos los Ingleses- _Dijo escupiendo veneno.

_-No sé porqué tenía que venir a caer en la reserva-_

_-Capaz que le gusta ver lo que los Ingleses le hicieron a nuestros ancestros-_

_-No te preocupes Tari… tu sabes que eres mejor que ella- _Oh… bonito sobrenombre.

_-Claro que soy mejor que ella, porque yo no ando vendiendo drogas por ahí_-

Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Estaba a dos segundos de pararme, cuando la figura de Mikki desapareció de mi lado. Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Ella se dirigió hasta Katari y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, le pegó un puñetazo en la cara.

No podía ser verdad…

Me dirigí rápidamente a donde estaban y vi a Katari en el piso, tomándose la nariz.

-¡¡¿Pero quién demonios te crees que eres para juzgar a los demás?!!- Girtó Mikki furiosa. La tomé de los brazos al ver que iba a seguir golpeándola.

-¡¡¿Estás loca?!! – Todos comenzaron a acercarse. Pude ver que de su nariz salía un poco de sangre.

-¡¡Tu estás loca!! ¿Acaso crees que andar diciendo estupideces es cuerdo?-Gritó tratando de zafarse de mi agarre. Seth se acercó rápidamente y la tomó por lo hombros.

-¿¿Pero de qué hablas??-

-¡¡Tu sabes bien de qué hablo!!- Si que era fuerte. Todos comenzaron a acercarse a donde estábamos nosotros. Se formó un círculo alrededor nuestro.

-Basta Mikki. Tranquilizate, no pasa nada, no le hagas caso- Dije yo en voz baja, solo para que ella escuche. Estaba aterrada de que hiciera alguna locura.

-¡No, Elle! ¡Estoy harta de escucharla, harta de estar cerca suyo y más harta de quedarme callada! No tiene porqué meterse contigo ni con nadie- Katari se levanto y yo tomé con más fuerza a Mikki, que en cualquier momento saltaba sobre ella.

-¡¡Estás loca!!- Mikki quiso lanzarse sobre ella, pero Seth y yo la tomamos con más fuerza- ¡¡No se de qué hablas!!- Gritó Katari tratando de no parecer asustada y haciendo que no entendía, peor claro que ella entendía de lo que hablaba.

-¡¡Hablo de los rumores que andas esparciendo por todo el colegio sobre Uley y todos los demás!! ¡¡Metes a Seth en esto y los perjudicas, y ahora andas diciendo eso sobre Eleanor!! ¡Te crees demasiado por decir esas cosas, pero lo único que quieres es ser el centro de atención! ¡Si fueras un poco más interesante, capaz que dejarías de andar diciendo esas estupideces y llamarías la atención sin necesidad de decir mentiras vulgares!-

Wow… eso si que había sido… GENIAL. La cara de Katari no tenía precio. Se quedó callada sin saber que decir. Todos se miraron nerviosos.

- Eres patética- Dijo Mikki antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a irse hacia el baño. Yo la seguí y Seth fue detrás de mí. Caminamos através de la cancha, con todas las miradas sobre nosotros. Me pregunté porqué el profesor no había intervenido, y me dí cuenta de que se había ido, seguramente a tomar algo, como siempre hacía en el medio de los partidos.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Seth sorprendido y confundido, una vez que llegamos al pasillo donde estaban los baños.

-Katari anduvo diciendo que ustedes eran unos drogadictos… bueno siempre lo dice… y parece que Mikki estaba harta de eso y… la golpeo-

-Wow… siempre supe que Mikki no pensaba lo mismo que los demás, pero jamás pensé que iba a hacer eso- Entonces una pregunta me inundó la mente.

-¿Tu crees que ella… sabe?- Seth me miró como si no supiera la respuesta.

-No… no creo… no puede ser- Dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Voy a entrar- Dije mirándolo con ternura. El sonrió y yo hice lo mismo.

-Si pasa algo avísame- Antes de irse, pude sentir sus dedos rozando mi mano. Fueron como pequeños choques eléctricos en toda mi mano.

Entré al baño de chicas y vi a Mikki dada vuelta, guardando unas cosas en su casillero, preocupada, mientras murmuraba cosas en voz baja.

-Mikki… ¿estás bien?- Ella se dio vuelta sorprendida.

-Elle… yo siento todo lo que pasó…- Parecía que estaba arrepentida

-Está bien, Mikki ¡De veras que tengo que decir que eres genial!- Dije haciéndola reír.

-Jamás había hecho algo así- Sentí tanto cariño hacia ella que no pude evitar abrazarla.

-Muchísimas gracias… de verdad que eres una gran amiga- Ella correspondió el abrazo.

-Ahora creo que nadie va a querer acercárseme- Dijo riendo y haciéndome reír.

-Yo creo que serás el tema del día. Todos te van a aplaudir- Dije con sinceridad

-¿Tú crees?-

-Si, todos se dan cuenta de que Katari es una arpía- Otra risa escapó de su boca. Las dos nos separamos al mismo tiempo. -Ahora será mejor que volvamos y esperemos el castigo-

-El "esperemos" no es correcto- La miré como diciendo "Sí, claro… dejaré que enfrentes el castigo sola"

-Lo siento, Mikki pero voy a tener que estar allí en el castigo-

-¡Eleanor, tu no hiciste nada!- Me reprochó.

-Pero yo fui la razón por la cual la golpeaste, además no voy a dejar a mi amiga sola- Vi como su mirada se avivaba ante la palabra "amiga"

-Ni lo pienses-

-Ya lo veremos- Arrastré a Mikki hasta la cancha y allí pude ver al profesor mirándonos reprobatoriamente.

OH, oh…

-¿Qué hacían en el baño, chicas?- Preguntó un poco enojado. Miré a Mikki y vi que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Bueno es que… nosotras-

-Vallan a jugar- Esperen… ¿nada de: A dirección por agredir a la alumna Tahoma? ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

-Claro- Dijo Mikki con la voz nerviosa y corriendo hacia el medio de la cancha, donde el juego había vuelto a comenzar. Miré a Katari y me di cuenta de que no le había dicho nada al profesor. Estaba parada en su lugar y se tomaba la nariz que la tenía roja por el golpe y un poco por la sangre. Tenía rostro de resentimiento, pero a la vez se notaba que las palabras de Mikki habían calado profundamente en su mente.

-¿Quieres ir a ponerte hielo?- Le preguntó el profesor a Katari. En esa instancia yo ya no comprendía nada.

-No, está bien-

-Fue fuerte el golpe que te diste con la pelota- Dijo mirándola con sospecha.

-Ehh… sí… ahora tengo que… jugar- Dijo acercándose a donde estaba su amiga, que nos miraba con resentimiento. Ella, en cambio, no se digno a levantar la cabeza.

Miré a Mikki, tratando de buscar una respuesta, pero vi que estaba hablándole a Abigail.

-Bien hecho, Reeves- Dijo con una sonrisa muy blanca y perfecta.

-Puedes decirme Mikki o Michelle-

-Solo si me dicen Abbey… odio que me digan Abigail-

-Es un nombre lindo- "Abbey Road… ese nombre me suena de algún lado"

-Ugh, yo lo odio. Hubiera preferido el nombre Chuck antes que Abigail-

-Pero… ¿Chuck no es de hombre?- Pregunté sintiéndome ignorante.

-Sí… pero cualquier nombre es más lindo que Abigail… hasta Chuck-

* * *

Wooohoo.. perdoooon... tenia muchas pruebaaas jajaja... VI LUNA NUEVA...

Me gusto MUCHIISIMOO la parte de los lobooos los amooo(L) y la parte de Paul sacandose.. y cuando Quil se le quiere tirar a Bella... y Jared diciendo "it's too late now" y Sam diciendo "¡EASY!" y Jacob con el pelo largoooo (BABAAAAA) y Jacob con el pelo corto (BABAAAAA) :D amo a Jacooooooooob... pero...

ODIE EL FINAL... fue muy "¿Qué?" Lo cortaron asi nomas :

la cosa es que grite como loca:

"PAAAAPIIII QUE BUENOS QUE ESTASS"

"PEEEROOO VENI PARA ACA QUE TE HAGO TODOO"

"TE PARTOOOOO" (todos los gritos para Jacob of course) y los de atras nuestro eran chicos y se reían cuando gritabamos y uno dijo "Pero si ese es un indio fiero... me encuentro uno así en el barrio 5000" jajaja

jajaa bueno..

**Aca aparece Abigail Road... Abbey Road (les suena ese nombre de algún lado?) El nombre y el personaje fue cortesía de "Elle Marlow" Mi amiga de españa :D que se llama Tati... y que quise poner un personaje en su nombre. Abbey va a tener importancia en el fic :D**

bueno chicos... a leer :D

Lauuu :D


	16. Escapa mientras puedas

**Cap. 16: Escapa mientras puedas.**

El día siguiente, el jueves, de lo único que se habló en todo el día, fue del golpe que Michelle le había propinado a Katari. Claro que después de tal acto, los rumores fueron distintos, y me sentía algo feliz por escuchar cosas más normales como:

_"¿Escuchaste lo que le dijo la chica Reeves a Tahoma después de pegarle?"_

_"Sí. Defendió al grupo de Sam Uley. Dijo que ellos no eran drogadictos"_

_"Yo le creo"_

_"Mmm… yo no se. ¿Qué sabe ella?"_

_"Pues… se junta con los Rigby y con Seth Clearwater. Max y Seth son parte de ese grupito, aunque ahora no se los ve tanto con ellos"_

_"¿Tu crees que dejaron de verse?"_

_"Imposible… lo que sé es que Reeves tiene razón… Clearwater jamás se metería en esas cosas"_

_"¿Entonces que será? Si no son de los que venden, ¿qué son?"_

_"Pues… mi mamá me dijo que eran algo así como policías adolescentes. ¡Ellos fueron los que agarraron al chico de la reserva de los Makah, Rick, que nos vendía alcohol!"_

_"¿Ellos fueron?"…_

Y la conversación de los dos chicos seguía. Claro que Seth estaba feliz con que las miradas que le dirigían ya no fueran tan acusadoras. Yo estaba feliz por Mikki. Era la primera vez que la había visto actuar así, y a pesar de solo haberla conocido por un mes, se notaba que no era una de esas chicas que decían las cosas de frente, en una forma tan agresiva. Ahora todos nos iban a mirar de una manera distinta. No creía que nos iban a adorar, pero al menos, no nos iban a mirar como si fuéramos unos narcotraficantes peligrosos.

La hora de la última clase llegaba a su fin, y yo lo único que pude hacer, fue guardar mis libros y pararme. La campana sonó y me apuré junto con Mikki, para ir a mi casillero.

Al llegar saqué mi buzo GAP color blanco con letras azules y me lo puse.

-Em… Elle… tu hermano me lleva en el auto- Dijo Mikki sonrojándose.

-No hay problema. Que suerte que mamá me presta el suyo- Dije haciéndola reír.

-Nos vemos mañana- Dijo caminando hacia donde estaba mi hermano, esperándola con una enorme sonrisa. Me sentí feliz por ella.

Antes de cerrar mi casillero, escuché unos pasos ágiles y ligeros acercándose. Allí al lado mío estaba Seth sonriéndome. Sonreí instintivamente.

-¿Vas caminando?- Pregunto con su hermosa sonrisa. Miré hacia mi costado derecho, y vi un poco a lo lejos, la espesa lluvia.

-Si quieres te llevo en auto-

-¿Tienes auto?- Preguntó extrañado

-Mm… no… es el de mi mamá- Dije riéndome- Sí… lo sé, patético- El se rió. Dios, su risa era tan contagiosa.

-Oye… al menos te lo presta. Mi mamá dice que yo sería capaz de destruir el suyo-

-Pues… al menos tú tienes patas traseras y delanteras, muy ágiles. Yo solo tengo dos- Dije en chiste. Los dos nos reímos.

-Te acepto el viaje-

-Te llevo con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-¡Que vallamos un rato a la playa!-

-¡Está lloviendo!-

-¿Qué más da?... me mojaré igual cuando tenga que entrar el auto y tú no te enfermarás por que estás caliente- OH… oh… ¿Acaso yo había dicho _"Estas caliente"_? El trató de esconder la risa.

-A lo que me refiero… es a que… bueno tu piel está que arde…- _Dios… ¡cállate la boca, idiota!_- Bueno… que estás más caliente que yo…- _¿Algo más para humillarte Eleanor?_-¡¡Bueno tu entiendes!!- Dije tratando de cerrar la boca. Estaba roja y muy nerviosa, y el no ayudaba con su sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Te refieres a que mi temperatura corporal es mayor- Tenía una mirada de _"Soy Seth Clearwater y una chica me dijo que soy hermoso" _y aún así me encantaba.

-¡Exacto!- Traté de no mirarlo y de esconder mis mejillas rojas, aunque me fue imposible.

-Solo si prometes que usarás mi chaqueta- Sonreí de solo pensar que iba a extra un rato más con él. Le hice una seña para que me siguiera y una vez que salimos tomé su mano y corrimos juntos bajo la lluvia hasta el auto que estaba a dos cuadras.

-¡Súbete!- Dije abriéndole la puerta del co- piloto y riéndome ante su cabello mojado. Sí… el mío también lo estaba.

-¿No tienes frío?- Preguntó quitándose su chaqueta para dármela a mí.

-No, no te preocupes- Dije todavía riéndome – Voy a poner música- Me acerqué un poco a donde estaba él y me agaché a la altura de la guantera, para poder alcanzar un CD. Agarre el primero que encontré y lo puse en el reproductor.

-Adivino. Un CD de los Beatles- Dijo despeinando un poco su cabello para secarlo.

-Wow… deberías ser tarotista- Dije riéndome con él.

**Seth P. O. V:**

-Linda canción… ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Taxman- Dijo pretendiendo estar ofendida ante mi sarcasmo. Yo comencé a reírme- ¡Oye! La escribió George Harrison y lo hizo cuando se dio cuenta de que casi la mitad de sus ganancias iban a los impuestos- Ella se hacía la enojada. Era tan linda cuando lo hacía. Bueno… siempre era hermosa y siempre iba a serlo.

-Me quedo con "Stairway to heaven"- Ella se rió aunque trató de parecer enojada.

-¡No me da gracia Clearwater!- Dijo golpeándome en el hombro. Yo seguí riendo y ella también. La canción pareció terminar y comenzó otra, que inmediatamente me llamó la atención:

**_"Ah ----- look at all the lonely people  
Ah ----- look at all the lonely people  
Eleanor Rigby, picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been_**  
_**Lives in a dream"**_

Esperen… ¿Acaso la canción decía: Eleanor Rigby, o yo estaba volviéndome completa y sádicamente loco por ella?

_**"Waits at the Windows, wearing the face that…"**_

Quise terminar de escucharla, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Elle le puso pausa y si darse cuenta, pisó el freno con brusquedad. Paramos de golpe, pero nada pasó.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunté preocupado, escrutándola con la mirada ¿Qué había pasado?

-Sí… si- Se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasó?- Pregunté sin entender el motivo de aquella frenada tan brusca.

-Nada… yo me distraje, lo siento- Continuó andando. Su rostro tenía una expresión nerviosa y cada tanto me miraba con preocupación.

-¿Elle?- Ella giró su cabeza con brusquedad.

-¿Qué... que pasa?- Pregunto como si estuviera asustada.

-¿Cómo se llama esa canción?- ¿Acaso el hecho de que esa canción contuviese su nombre le daba miedo?

-¿Qué canción?- Preguntó como si yo estuviera loco. La miré como diciendo "Déjate de bromas y dímelo" Ella me miró y suspiró derrotada. -Eleanor Rigby- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso había entendido bien?

-¿Se… se llama como tú?- Pregunté sorprendido.

-Bueno… de hecho yo me llamo como la canción… bueno… mis papás me pusieron ese nombre por la canción, aunque no sé porqué demonios lo hicieron, sabiendo que… bueno... que habla sobre la gente solitaria-

-¿Habla sobre gente solitaria?-

-Es algo así como una historia. Eleanor Rigby es una mujer que trabaja en la iglesia, limpiándola, y no tiene a nadie que la acompañe. También está el padre Mc Kensie, que también es una persona solitaria. La canción se pregunta de donde vienen las personas solitarias, y a donde van... _a veces creo que es una maldición-_ Lo último lo dijo en voz baja, procurando que yo no escuchara, aunque aún así lo hice muy fácilmente. Traté de no hacerle más preguntas.

-¡Mira! La lluvia está parando- Dijo con una mirada de emoción. Se veía tan linda así. El rostro de nerviosismo se había esfumado.

-Igual usarás mi chaqueta-

-Igual tendré frío porque mi buzo está empapado- Dijo al darse cuenta de lo mojada que estaba- Mejor me lo quito-

-Y usas mi chaqueta-

-¡¿Porqué trajiste una chaqueta si tu no tienes frío?!- Pregunto dándose cuenta de la situación.

-Bueno… por que…- Y entonces me miró con suspicacia. Se había dado cuenta.

-La trajiste por si yo la necesitaba…- No fue una pregunta.

-Técnicamente…- Dije haciéndome el inocente. Ella sonrió y luego se acercó para darme un corto, pero celestial beso en la mejilla. Sentí lo mismo que la otra vez. Era toda una revolución en mi cuerpo. Sentí como se alejaba rápidamente, capaz para que no nos volviéramos a dejar llevar. No pude evitar sonreírle.

En poco tiempo, o mucho… la verdad que no me acuerdo… llegamos a "First Beach" y ella estacionó el auto a unos 100 metros. Ya para esa hora, la lluvia estaba parando, aunque aún lloviznaba un poco… bueno… lloviznaba mucho. Antes de salir del auto, yo la obligué a ponerse mi chaqueta rompe vientos.

-¿Tengo que usarla?- Preguntó un poco molesta, peor a la vez se reía.

-Si no, no te dejaré salir del auto- Ella se carcajeó ante mi imitación barata de padre y sin previo aviso… se quitó el buzo. Bueno… digamos que tenía una remera minúscula y yo… ¡Soy un hombre después de todo! Edward se iba a reír mucho cuando lo supiera.

Ella me miró y se dio cuenta de mis mejillas oscurecidas.

-Ponte la capucha también- Dije tratando de olvidarme de la imagen mental de Eleanor con una minúscula remera mojada.

-Oye… para que sepas, mi cabello ya está mojado- Dijo con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Bueno… pero…-

-Oh, vamos Seth… ¡no seas aguafiestas!- Y sin previo aviso, salió del auto y comenzó a correr hacia la playa. No llevaba la campera rompe vientos.

-Vuelve aquí- Grité riéndome al verla danzando en círculos.

-¡A que no me alcanzas, Clearwater!- Gritó repentinamente comenzando a correr.

-Oh, ¿quieres apostar?- La vi correr hacia la orilla y sin pensarlo, la seguí, corriendo. Ella comenzó a gritar y reírse al verme siguiendola. Ella corrió más rápido y yo hice lo mismo. Un segundo después de que ella tocara la arena, lo hice yo, chocándola. Ambos acabamos riéndonos en el suelo.

-¡¡Gané!!-

-¡Eso es de trampa!- Dije levantándome y ayudándola.

-¿Desde cuando es trampa? ¡Tu no inventaste las reglas del juego!- Dijo "ofendida"

-¡Pff… pues desde siempre!- Amaba verla reír ante mis bromas.

-¡Entonces yo declaro que la regla principal es: Eleanor Rigby siempre le gana a Seth Clearwater!- Amaba cuando bromeábamos así. Me hacía sentir más unido a ella.

-Y yo digo que Seth Clearwater tiene permitido obligar a Eleanor Rigby a usar su chaqueta-

-¡Entonces Seth Clearwater se la tiene que traer!- Dijo dando por ganado el juego.

-Mmm… mejor quedémonos con la regla principal- Eso la hizo reír. Además… no era que me molestara verla así, el problema era que no quería que se enfermara. Si se enfermaba, no iba a poder soportar la culpa.

-Si tienes frío, avísame- Dije con una nota de seriedad. Ella asintió y luego se sentó en la arena. Yo la imité.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- Preguntó escribiendo su nombre en la arena. Su cabello se estaba secando un poco, y algunos se escapaban y volaban libres por el viento. No pude evitar hipnotizarme ante esa danza… - ¿Seth?-

-Oh… si… lo que tu quieras-

-¿El juego de las 20 preguntas?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro! Empieza tú-

-Bueno… ¿Qué prefieres?… ¿Coca o Pepsi?-

-Coca… ¿Burger King, o Mc Donald's?-

-Obviamente que Mc Donald's. ¿Películas de terror o de comedia?-

-¡De terror! Pero las buenas, no las de estilo Chuckie y esas cosas. Son muy malas-

-¡Lo sé! Las odio… a mi me gustan más Juego del miedo, la llamada, el grito y las de ese estilo-

-Wow… ¡eres la primera chica que conozco, a la que le gusta Juego del miedo!- Ella se rió y yo ame su risa, como cada vez que la largaba. Era simplemente melodiosa.

-Tu turno- Dijo al ver que me estaba concentrando demasiado en ella. Pude ver el rojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Freddy Kruger o Jason?- Era lo primero que se me había ocurrido.

-Mmm… Freddy. ¿Halloween o Navidad?-

-¡Halloween! Aquí se hacen fiestas Quileute como fogatas y esas cosas. Honramos a los espíritus guerreros y a nuestros ante pasados- Amaba esas fiestas. Estaba pensando en llevar a Elle cuando fueran- ¿Hombres lobo o vampiros?- Pregunté con suspicacia.

-Uy… esa está difícil- Fingí estar indignado y ella se rió -Jamás e visto vampiros- Admitió pensativamente- Aunque así esta bien. No tengo muchas ganas de ver algunos- Yo me reí con ella.

-Responde la pregunta…-

-Definitivamente los hombres lobo-

-¿La razón?- pregunté con aires de importancia, pero no pude escuchar la respuesta, porque un fuerte trueno, seguido de una lluvia más espesa, nos atacó.

-¡Corre!- Gritó la razón de mi existencia levantándose y tomando mi mano. Yo la seguí, riéndome con ella. Corrimos hacia el auto, tropezándonos y cayéndonos por la arena.

-¡Apúrate!- Gritó ella carcajeándose ante uno de mis tropezones. Me enderecé y seguí corriendo con su mano entrelazada con la mía. Llegamos al auto y seguimos riéndonos un buen rato.

-Será mejor que te lleve- Dijo con el fantasma de la risa gravado en su rostro.

-¿Quieres quedarte un rato? Mi mamá estará emocionada de verte- Pregunté nervioso. Su sonrisa se hizo presente y la mía le siguió.

-¡Seguro!-

Comenzamos el viaje hasta mi casa y seguimos preguntándonos cosas en el camino. Era difícil no reírse con ella. Adoraba verla reír conmigo, y lo mejor era cuando ella rozaba mi mano delicadamente o me golpeaba suavemente por estupideces que yo decía. Llegamos a mi casa en menos de diez minutos y al llegar, nos recibió mi mamá.

-¡Cariño! ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo entusiasmada abriendo sus brazos para abrazarme. La vi acercarse, pero en vez de abrazarme a mí, la abrazó a Elle.

-Genial, Sue ¿y tú?- Se notaba que mi mamá le caía bien, porque su sonrisa al mirarla, era muy sincera.

-Perfecta… hay dios mío, entren, entren que está haciendo muchísimo frío. Dios… ¡lluvias en Septiembre!- Dijo sin poder creérselo. Elle lanzó una pequeña risita y yo no pude evitar pensar cuanto la amaba y en cuanto quería que fuese mía.

-Espero no molestarla, Sue. Estaba lloviendo y bueno…-

-Hay, cariño. ¡No te preocupes! Mi casa es tu casa. ¿Quieren que les prepare algo para comer?- Elle no dijo nada y yo asentí.

-Tengo un pastel en el horno. En unos minutos estará listo. Si quieren pueden ir al living… y Seth… dale unas toallas a Elle para que se seque- Dijo dándose cuenta de nuestro estado. Entró a la cocina y no se supo nada más de mi madre.

-Ven. Aquí tengo unas toallas- Dije guiándola hasta el baño del segundo piso. Pasamos por mi cuarto y ella lo ojeó sin compasión.

-Lindo desorden, lobo- Me gustó ese sobrenombre. Miré por la puerta y me di cuenta de que la cama estaba deshecha, la ropa estaba tirada, tenía platos de comida y servilletas, papeles de diarios y revistas, CDs desparramados, cajas y hasta una manzana en descomposición.

-Mi mamá ya se rindió… dice que no piensa entrar allí. Tiene miedo de encontrar un duende o algo así- Su risa se hizo presente- Mejor sigamos- Y la guié hasta el baño, donde encontré un par de toallas limpias. Ella comenzó a secarse el cabello y yo también.

-¿Seguimos con el juego?- Pregunto una vez que terminó de secar su cabello.

-¡Claro! Es mi turno… ¿Prefieres ordenar mi cuarto o someterte a la esclavitud eterna?- Pregunté secándome el rostro.

-Definitivamente la esclavitud eterna- Dijo con falso miedo en sus ojos- ¿Prefieres no comer por un mes o limpiar tu cuarto?- Siguió secándose los brazos y el cuello.

-Mm… no comer por un mes- Los dos nos reímos por las respuestas- ¿Comida de tu mamá o comida comprada?-

-Aunque mi mamá no sea la mejor cocinera, odio la comida comprada… así que… la de mi mamá… aunque le gana por poco-

-¿Tan mal cocina tu mamá?- Pregunté sin creerle.

-No cocina mal… es solo que… no es de las que hace recetas elaboradas- Me dio la toalla y yo la puse en un costado junto con la mía- ¿Prefieres un día soleado o día lluvioso?- Nos quedamos allí.

-Me dan igual. Todo depende de la persona con la que esté…- Dije mirándola con todo el amor posible. Se puso nerviosa, y me pude dar cuenta por el rojo de sus mejillas, pero aún tenía sus hermosos y perfectos labios curvados en una sonrisa tímida. Era hermosa… era increíble. ¿Por qué me tenía que hacer tan feliz con su simple presencia?

-Tu… turno…- Dijo tratando de no perderse en mi mirada. Se acomodó el cabello como siempre lo hacía, aunque esta vez, sus dedos se enredaron un poco en su cabello mojado.

-Ah… sí. Emm… ¿Tu mejor recuerdo?-

-¿Mi mejor recuerdo?- Y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, seguramente al pensar en ese recuerdo- El primer día que toqué una canción completa en la guitarra. Me acuerdo que tenía nueve años. Estaba frustrada por no poder hacerlo, pero mi…-Se quedó callada y su sonrisa se borró, dejándome helado. Trató de volver a sonreír, pero no fue como antes- Mi familia me ayudó mucho… y lo logré- Sabía que la historia no terminaba así, pero traté de no ponerla incómoda- ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-La primera fogata a la que fui cuando era pequeño. No me querían dejar ir… yo era un poco hiperactivo- Ella se rió genuinamente ante eso y sentí mi corazón derritiéndose. Cualquier rastro de dolor en su mirada, se borró- Fue genial. Me acuerdo que mi hermana estaba enfadada porque mamá la había obligado a vestirse de rosa-

-¿Eras hiperactivo?- Preguntó mofándose de mi.

-¡No! Solo lo era si me daban azúcar- Volvió a reírse y sentí una ola de calor chocando con mi cuerpo. Amaba escuchar su risa, amaba la forma en la que sus ojos se cerraban, amaba verla feliz y saber que era yo el que provocaba esa felicidad. Quería abrazarla, quería tenerla cerca por siempre… quería besarla hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Entonces hablé… pregunté lo que ya una vez le había preguntado, esperando una respuesta afirmativa:

-¿Quieres salir conmigo este sábado?- Y sentí su cuerpo tensarse junto al mío. Su sonrisa se borró y vi su mirada confundida. Era como si su cerebro estuviese procesando toda la información.

-Yo… no puedo…- Y el mundo se volvió oscuro- Yo tengo que… ver a mi papá… el vive en Olimpia y…- Fue doloroso… más doloroso que antes. Eran agujas con veneno clavándose en mi cuerpo. Era un fuego que me quemaba sin compasión y me destruía por completo.

-¿Entonces el otro?- Fue casi una súplica, pero ella miró hacia otro lado confundida, dolida y a la vez asustada.

-Yo… no… tengo que irme…- Y sin poder siquiera reaccionar, ella salió del baño corriendo, bajó las escaleras desesperada y se fue, dando un portazo. Una vez que escuché el portazo, reaccioné y bajé las escaleras. Mi mamá apareció por la puerta de la cocina y me miró, dándose cuenta del dolor que sentía… de toda la tortura por la que pasaba.

-Cariño… ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó desesperada al verme así y al escuchar el portazo.

-Me rechazó…-

-¿De qué hablas?- Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y yo miré al vacío, tratando de recordar los hermosos ojos de Eleanor.

-Eleanor… me dijo que iba a ver a su padre…- Y mi voz estaba muerta, como yo lo estaba.

-¿Padre?... ¿De qué estás hablando cariño?- Preguntó confundida y dolida al verme así.

-Le dije si quería salir y me dijo que iba a ver a su padre, que no podía… y luego se fue-Yo asentí y su expresión pasó a ser de un completo dolor. -El vive en Olimpia…- Y no quería hablar. Ya no había razón para existir… no había razón para nada si ella no estaba cerca.

_-Seth… el padre de Eleanor murió hace unos meses…-

* * *

_

:O ¡¿Qué va a pasar ahora?! Espero poder actualizar muy pronto... ya van a ver la reacción de Eleanor... y creo que me van a odiar, pero bueno... algo de drama tiene que haber.


	17. Abre los ojos

**Cap. 17: Abre los ojos.  
**

_"Sigue manejando Eleanor, solo sigue manejando"_ Me indicó mi cerebro con dulzura, pero mi corazón estaba destrozado y me era imposible respirar bien. Las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas y sollocé y grité sin parar, hasta sentir el dolor en mi garganta. Quería hacerlo, quería quitarme ese nudo que tenía en la garganta, pero no se iba aunque gritara. Dolía, dolía demasiado el recuerdo…

_Miles de luces alrededor, mi hermano tomando mi mano y guiándome en el hospital. Yo solo lo seguía. No entendía que pasaba. Todo era muy confuso, muy imposible, muy ficticio._

_-¡Corre Eleanor, corre!- Y su voz estaba ahogada y estaba llorando. Miré su rostro, pero no podía ver bien. Estábamos corriendo y todo alrededor mío era un simple borrón, pero sabía que la gente nos miraba. Seguí corriendo con fuerza, sin soltar la mano de mi hermano. Paramos sin previo aviso, y pude ver una gran puerta enfrente de nosotros. Entramos, pero antes de poder siquiera mirar lo que estaba adentro, un hombre nos apuró hacia fuera._

_-No pueden entrar-_

_-¡¡Es nuestro padre!! ¡¡Necesitamos verlo!!- Gritó mi hermano desesperado. Yo simplemente no entendía de que hablaba… mi papá estaba en camino a casa. El no podía estar allí, porque el estaba manejando a casa. Seguramente era todo un malentendido._

_-¡Miren, no pueden entrar, es simple!- Miré a mi hermano y pude ver su rostro crispándose de furia, dolor y angustia. Vi su brazo contrayéndose y luego golpeando a aquel hombre. El hombre calló al piso y mi hermano me apuró adentro. ¿Qué hacía yo ahí?_

_-¡No respira!-_

_-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… ¡despejen!-_

_-Ritmo cardíaco demasiado acelerado-_

_-¡Pierde sangre!-_

_-PAPÁ…. PAPÁ- Pero yo no entendía… no veía… ¿De qué hablaban? ¿Porqué mi hermano gritaba tan desaforadamente? ¿Porqué las lágrimas caían por su rostro?_

_Entonces lo vi…_

_Lo vi y todo el mundo se desmoronó encima de mí..._

_Lo vi, y sentí mi corazón destrozándose en mi pecho._

_No pude respirar, no pude pensar._

_Ese era mi padre… y estaba cubierto de sangre, en una cama, con más de 5 doctores alrededor suyo. Había un aparato que hacía sonidos rítmicos y rápidos._

_-¡¡Lo perdemos!!-_

_-¿Papá?- Pregunté con la voz ahogada… pero no me contestó. Tenía los ojos cerrados. ¿Por qué tenía los ojos cerrados? ¿Estaba dormido?_

_-¡Papá!- No contestaba…- ¡¡Papá contesta!!… ¡despierta!…- Y mi voz iba en aumento._

_-¡Salgan de aquí!- Sentí el cuerpo de una persona tratando de empujarnos, pero yo y mi hermano empujamos con más fuerza._

_-uno, dos, tres, cuatro… ¡despejen!-_

_-PAPÁ… ¡ABRE LOS OJOS!-Grité con más fuerza, y todo se volvió silencioso… nadie habló, nadie grito, nadie se movió._

_Fue ese el momento en el que el silencio se cortó por el sonido rítmico, que pasó a ser uno constante… Un sonido que me hundió por completo en un mar de angustia y dolor. Un sonido que quedó grabado en mi cabeza y que jamás se iba a ir…_

_-¡PAPÁ!… ¡PAPÁ!- Gritamos los dos al unísono._

_-Lo sentimos…- Dijo la voz del hombre que antes nos estaba empujando y en ese momento estaba al lado nuestro._

_-¡NO! ¡PAPÁ!- Mamá nos abrazó y no supimos de donde había salido ni nos interesó. El dolor era insoportable y no se iba. Las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro, y grité… grité como jamás lo había hecho… lloré… lloré y no paré de hacerlo._

_Miré a mi padre, con la esperanza de que abriera sus ojos y dijera "Estoy bien, campeona"… pero no lo hizo… y la vida ya no tuvo sentido para mí… y ya no había sol, ni felicidad… y me sentí más sola que nunca… porque mi padre, mi primer amigo, el único que me comprendía, se había ido… y jamás iba a abrir sus ojos y decirme "Toquemos una canción, campeona"… porque mi padre estaba muerto._

-¡TE ODIO!- Grité llorando. Había estacionado en el medio del camino… no podía manejar- Te odio… te odio… te odio- Repetí una y otra vez. Lo odiaba por dejarme… lo odiaba por haberme hecho promesas que no pudo cumplir… lo odiaba por no poder odiarlo.

-¡¡E-estaba t-todo bien!! ¡¡¿Porq-qué tu-tuviste que arruin-narlo?!!- Y no podía hablar bien, porque los sollozos ya eran involuntarios- ¡¿POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE MORIR?!- Y seguí llorando. No me importó que la gente pasara y me mirara llorando en el auto de mi madre, destrozada… no me importó nada. Yo solo seguí llorando, esperando que el nudo que tenía se fuera, y que las lágrimas que caían constantemente, se acabaran.

**Seth P. O. V:**

Corrí lo más rápido que pude. Tenía que encontrarla. Tenía que preguntarle… ¿Porqué me había mentido? ¿Porqué lo había hecho con algo tan doloroso?... ¿Porqué no confiaba en mí?

Me sequé la lágrima que calló y procuré no llorar. Seguí corriendo hasta su casa. Seguro había ido allí.

Antes de poder hacer más de 5 cuadras, vi el auto de su madre estacionado en la calle… ¿Qué había pasado?

**Eleanor P. O. V:**

No se iban… las lágrimas no se iban y yo ya no aguantaba más de la angustia… ¿Porqué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Quise seguir manejando, pero no me podía controlar. Estaba temblando, llorando, gritando y sollozando.

-¿Eleanor?- Sentí la voz amortiguada por el vidrio y mire hacia fuera. Ahí estaba Seth Clearwater…

-¿Eleanor que te pasa?- Preguntó desesperado… ¿Porqué había venido? ¿Por qué no podía llorar en paz? Salí del auto y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo.

-¿Q-que quieres Seth?-

-¿Qué paso?-

-¡Nada! Solo dime que quieres…- Entonces vi su expresión de dolor y angustia…

-¿Porqué me mentiste?- Quiso acercarse a mí, pero yo me aleje.

-¿De qué hablas?- ¿Acaso sabía? ¿Acaso se había enterado? La angustia en mi pecho creció.

-¿Porqué no me dijiste que tu padre se había… muerto?- Sentí como si me tiraran un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. Ahora además de dolor en su voz y en su expresión, había enojo… mucho enojo, pero no llegaba a la furia. Pero mi enojo si llegaba a la furia.

-¡¿Quién te contó?!- Casi grité.

-¡Eso no importa!- Se defendió… ¿No importaba?

-¡Claro que importa! ¡Es obvio que importa! ¡Porque nadie pidió que lo supieran!-

-¡Podrías habérmelo contado, o al menos podrías no haberme mentido!-

-¿Y si no te lo quería contar?- Gritábamos los dos, y la lluvia nos mojaba, pero no me importaba. Yo solo quería que Seth se fuera. Yo solo quería llorar hasta desmayarme.

-¡¡Pensé que podías confiar en mí!!-

-¡¿Y decirte que mi padre murió en un accidente de auto para que luego anduvieras sintiendo pena por mí?!-

-¡¡Eso no habría sido así, porque…!!-

-¡¡Claro que habría sido así, Seth!! Claro que habría sido así… ¡siempre es así!-

-¡¡Yo te habría entendido!!- Gritó ya harto de la situación… sentí la furia crecer todavía más.

-¡¿Entendido?!- Pregunté indignada- ¡Eso es lo que todos dicen Seth!... ¿y sabes qué? ¡Nadie lo hace!… ¡nadie entiende!… ¡todos sienten pena y yo no quiero tu pena ni la de nadie!-

-¡¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?!-Preguntó sin saber que hacer, y yo le contesté con toda la furia que sentía en ese momento.

- ¡¡No quiero nada… nada de ti!! ¡¡Quiero que te alejes y me dejes en paz!! ¡¡Quiero que no me hables, no me mires, no te acerques a mí!! ¡¡Te quiero lejos de mi vida para siempre!!- Y comenzó a temblar. Supe que le dolía hasta lo más profundo de su ser, pero no me importó.

-Mentira…- Y no gritó.

-¡Es la verdad! Vete- Dije en medio de un sollozo. El comenzó a temblar.

-Dime que no es eso lo que quieres...- Y sollocé contestando con simpleza.

-Sí... eso es lo que quiero- Y volví a sollozar.

-No... es mentira- Y el lloró, haciéndome sentir algo en el pecho.

-Es la verdad Seth... simplemente vete... no te quiero ver jamás... ¿No lo entiendes?-

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- Yo asentí... solo quería estar sola.

-Sí...-

-Júralo... y te creeré-

-Te lo juro- ¿Estaba segura? No lo sabía… yo solo dejé que mi furia me invadiera. Me miró con un dolor tan profundo como el mío y supe que estaba muriendo por dentro. Corrió hacia el bosque todavía temblando…

Sentí mi mundo desmoronarse una vez más al verlo partir…

_No…_

_No…_

_¡NO!_

¡¿Qué demonios había hecho?! ¿En qué me había convertido?... ¡había lastimado al único que le había dado sentido a todo!… lo había rechazado, lo había golpeado de la manera más dolorosa, lo había destruido por completo, lo había alejado de mí, y esta vez estaba segura de que no me iba a perdonar…

Y fue como si todo en mi vida se estuviera derrumbando… como si todos los hilos que me sostenían, se estuvieran desprendiendo.

Estaba incompleta…

Estaba incompleta porque no tenía a Seth. Estaba incompleta porque no tenía a mi padre…

Sentí la angustia creciendo… yo no podía vivir sin Seth… ¿Pero como iba a ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara después de todo el daño que le había causado?

Me quedé parada allí… sentí la fuerza abandonarme y simplemente caí al suelo y lloré. Lloré apoyada contra la puerta del auto y con el rostro escondido en mis rodillas… lloré dejando que la lluvia me empapase por completo.

Sentí un desgarrador aullido… uno de dolor y angustia. Supe que era de Seth.

Grite al cielo... grite desesperada, desesperanzada, angustiada, dolida. Grité hasta quedarme sin voz y no paré de llorar y temblar en ningún momento.

Estuve allí por horas, hasta que el sol se escondió entre los árboles. No dejé de llorar… no dejé de sentir las heridas abriéndose con cada débil latido de mi corazón. Quería quedarme y morir allí mismo… iba a hacerlo, pero la simple imagen de mi madre y de mi hermano me dio la fuerza necesaria para levantarme… solo para eso.

Entre al auto… no me importó si lo mojaba… igual iba a ser castigada. Manejé sin dejar de soltar las lágrimas.

Me fue difícil respirar, pero lo hice… lo hice y jamás voy a tener idea de cómo pude hacerlo.

Llegué a mi casa y resistí la necesidad de llorar. Cuando entré, vi a mi mamá y a mi hermano, que me miraban con furia y desaprobación en los ojos, pero al ver mi estado, mis ojos hinchados y acuosos, mi ropa mojada y mi expresión de profundo dolor, no pudieron evitar acercarse preocupados.

-¿Qué pasó cariño?- Mi mamá me abrazó con preocupación y luego se separó para secarme las lágrimas.

-Papá…- La voz se me quebró. Fue lo único que le dije y en menos de 3 segundos, sus ojos se aguaron y me abrazó con más fuerza.

-Tranquila cariño… todo va a estar bien- No le había dicho todo… y mi hermano se había dado cuenta. Lo supe por la mirada en sus ojos.

-¿Dónde estuviste?-Preguntó esta vez con enojo, que era amortiguado por el dolor.

-Pensando… lo siento mamá- Y de verdad sentía todo lo que le había hecho a Seth.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso! Casi me muero del susto- Yo asentí, sintiéndome una niña pequeña siendo regañada por sus padres… en este caso madre.

-¿Puedo irme a dormir?-Supliqué destrozada. Ella asintió y me dejó ir. Sentí los pasos de mi hermano siguiéndome.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Antes de poder siquiera acostarme en mi cama, mi hermano entro.

-Eleanor… ¿Qué paso?- El se sentó al lado mío.

-Nada Max- Estaba secando mis ojos disimuladamente. No quería llorar más.

-Eleanor… te conozco… Puedes confiar en mí- Suspiré.

-Solo vete-

-Porfavor Eleanor...-

-Yo... hice algo… horrible Max… no... no se como puedo ser tan basura… tan perra- Y volví a llorar por el solo recuerdo del rostro de Seth. El me abrazó y yo escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

-¿Qué hiciste Eleanor?- Pero no quería decirle.

-Si te digo, me odiaras. Lo sé - Mi voz estaba ahogada. Estaba hipando y convulsionando.

-Elle… no importa lo que hallas hecho yo siempre te voy a querer… eres mi hermana pequeña- El se separó un poco y levantó mi rostro para limpiar las lágrimas.

-Yo le mentí Max… le mentí a Seth… le dije que… papá… estaba vivo y él se enteró de la verdad y me preguntó porqué le había mentido y… le grité y le pedí que se alejara de mí y lo hizo Max… se alejó de mí y yo no se que hacer… te juro que no se que hacer… ¡lo necesito Max!- Y sollocé, hipé, temblé todo el tiempo. El se tensó ante mi confesión. –Lo sé… soy una basura de persona… merezco que me odies, que me mates… ¡Dios! Me siento tan mal-

-¿Porqué le mentiste con algo así?- Estaba tranquilo, pero se notaba que el también quería llorar.

-No lo sé, Max… tenía miedo… por favor perdóname- Le supliqué… estaba desesperada.

-Yo no soy el que tiene que perdonarte… temo que es Seth el que tiene que hacerlo- Respiré por la nariz, haciendo un ruido nasal, y más lágrimas cayeron sin poder controlarlas.

-Arruiné todo Max… él quiso acercarse a mí y yo lo alejé… él fue el que le dio sentido a todo y yo lo destrocé Max… ¡yo y solo yo!- El acarició mi cabello y me volvió a abrazar.

-Debería estar gritándote… pero ya no puedes soportar nada más- Y sentí nostalgia… nostalgia de mi padre… nostalgia de su voz y su sonrisa, nostalgia de sus palabras alentadoras y de sus bromas.

-¡Quiero que vuelva papá, Max!- Dije como una pequeña niña.

-Lo sé, Elle… yo también- Y sentí las lágrimas suyas sobre mi cabello- Yo también-

-Quiero tocar una canción con él y jugar al guitar hero- Dije recordando las tardes que pasábamos juntos después del colegio. El comenzó a llorar conmigo y sentí sus pequeñas convulsiones.

-¿Te acuerdas que siempre nos ganabas?- Dijo él con la voz ahogada. Reí en el medio del llanto y él también lo hizo.

-Y que a veces se complotaban para hacerme perder- Eran los mejores recuerdos… los más reales.

-¿Y las veces que venía la abuela a casa?- Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro ante el recuerdo.

-Papá siempre la sacaba de quicio y mamá intentaba regañarlo, pero no podía-

-Sí… cada vez que lo quería regañar, papá la besaba y ella no podía hacer nada- los dos hicimos la mueca que siempre hacíamos cuando los veíamos besarse y nos reímos.

-Extraño eso…-Y la tristeza volvió a apoderarse de mí. Entonces me pregunté como mamá pudo soportar el dolor.

-Se amaban demasiado…-Dijo mi hermano soltando otras lágrimas.

-Lo sé… a veces pienso que él va a aparecer y me va a abrazar y a decir que todo está bien… pero jamás pasa Max… jamás- Y sollocé una vez más, temblando junto con él. Lloré porque dolía. Lloré porque no lo podía evitar. -¡No sabes… cuanto quiero que vuelva!- Y cada palabra dicha era sincera. Cada deseo era puro y real. Lo deseaba con todo mi corazón… lo deseaba con todo el fervor de mi alma. Y lloré… porque quería que mi papá volviera y sabía que no lo iba a hacer... lloré porque quería tener a Seth a mi lado abrazándome, y sabía él no me iba a perdonar.

Dejé que toda la fuerza me abandonara… dejé que todos los muros que me encerraban se destruyeran… dejé de un lado el orgullo…

Y lloré, grité y patalee como una niña.

Lloré por la familia destruida, lloré por el amor perdido, lloré porque jamás me había permitido llorar así.

Lloré porque necesitaba llorar…

Lloré porque quería hacerlo.

* * *

:( triste... pero aún así es necesario... la vida no es de color de rosas


	18. Bienvenida al infierno

**Cap. 18: Bienvenida al infierno.**

Me sentía mal, me dolía la cabeza, estaba cansada, dolida, destruida. Lo único que quería hacer era dormir y no despertarme jamás, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo… sabía que, a pesar de que yo había perdido mucho en la vida, aún habían personas por las que pelear… aún habían sonrisas por las que vivir. Igualmente… ninguna sonrisa iba a ser como la de ellos dos.

Seguí caminando por el pasillo del instituto, sin ganas de estar allí… sintiéndome un fantasma… sintiéndome nada. Levanté la cabeza, me acomodé el cabello y vi a Michelle a unos metros. Sentí el pánico, pero lo escondí.

_"Solo hazlo Eleanor… no te va a rechazar. Es tu amiga"_ ¿Pero y si lo hacía? ¿Y si no me perdonaba? Descarte el pensamiento de mi mente y me acerqué al casillero de Michelle. Allí estaba ella arreglando unas cosas felizmente.

-Hola…- Dije débilmente.

-Hola El… ¡Oh Dios mío Eleanor!… ¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó preocupadísima al ver mis ojos hinchados y rojos. Sentí la tristeza que me rondaba.

-Nada… yo quería hablarte de algo- Ella me miró fijamente. Tratando de encontrar el problema.

-¿Estás bien?... ¿Pasó algo?- Suspiré sintiendo todo el peso encima mío.

-Yo necesito decirte algo que no te había dicho… jamás encontré el momento adecuado ¿Sabes?... pero… tengo que decírtelo… quiero decir… eres mi amiga y… esto es algo importante-

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras-

-Yo… no sé si me vas a odiar… pero prefiero que lo hagas, a defraudarte a ti también-

-¿Qué es?- Me fijé que no hubiera nadie cerca. Por suerte era temprano… la miré a los ojos y suspiré, procurando no llorar.

-Cuando yo vine a La Push… vine por una razón- Esperé unos segundos… no podía hacerlo todo tan deprisa- Mi papá murió en un accidente de auto…- Y supe que su corazón se había parado. Su boca se abrió de asombro y sus ojos se aguaron sin previo aviso, mostrándome la pena que sentía.

-Oh… por Dios- Llevó su mano a su corazón y luego me abrazó. Sentí su calidez en aquel abrazo. Suspiré una vez más y me sequé las lágrimas rápidamente. Dolía… seguía doliendo, pero no quise llorar allí. Había tenido toda la noche para hacerlo.

-Lo siento tanto Elle- Y sabía que lo sentía. Su voz estaba ahogada- No… no se que decir… yo lo siento muchísimo- Y no me soltó.

-Mi mamá quiso volver a La Push. No quería tener que lidiar con todo en Londres… jamás le gustó Londres- No supe porqué lo dije. Simplemente lo hice.

-No te voy a decir que estés bien ni te voy a decir que sonrías porque sé que es difícil… bueno… no lo sé… pero debe serlo y… yo te voy a entender-

-Yo solo quería que lo supieras… y si Max no te lo dijo fue porque no tuvo la oportunidad, pero él te lo hubiera dicho-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- No era un reproche. Solo estaba curiosa.

-Tenía miedo de que me rechaces… de que sintieses pena por mí- Y no habían lágrimas. Solo había un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar con claridad.

-Jamás sentiría pena por ti, Elle- Nos separamos y ella se secó las lágrimas- Siempre voy a estar aquí para todo… porque aunque suene falso y estúpido, es la verdad- Me reí un poco y ella se alegró al verme reír.

-Sí… suena algo falso- Las dos nos reímos- Pero de ti suena mejor- Ella curvo sus labios en una sonrisa que me mostraba su entendimiento.

-Gracias… pero Elle… ¿A que te referías con lo de que no me querías defraudar a mí también?- La miré petrificada. Yo no supe que decir… no quise decirlo… no pude.

-¿Qué?... yo… yo no me refería a nadie… lo dije por decir…- Me miró como sabiendo que algo escondía, pero no me preguntó nada. Seguro pensaba que no era momento para hablar sobre esas cosas.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu clase de Psicología?- Me hablaba dulcemente, como si temiera lastimarme. Yo asentí, y juntas y en silencio, nos dirigimos a mi primera clase del último viernes del mes de Septiembre.

Cuando llegamos, ella se despidió y se dirigió a una de sus clases (la cual no me acordaba cual era) y yo me quedé sentada en el banco más alejado de la puerta, esperando a ver si Seth llegaba, pero la pregunta era: ¿Seth iba a venir? Y si lo hacía ¿Yo que iba a hacer? ¿Acaso iba a pedirle perdón de rodillas? ¿Acaso iba a ignorarlo? ¿Estaba preparada yo para mirarlo a la cara?

_"Hay Eleanor… Seth te perdonará"_ Dijo mi corazón dulcemente.

_"¿Pero a ti que te importa? Al menos te lo sacaste de encima"_ Dijo mi cerebro despectivamente.

Pero yo no me quería sacar a Seth de encima. Yo quería… ¿Qué quería yo?

_"Amarlo, ¡idiota! Eso es lo que quieres"_ Contestó mi corazón con su temperamento.

_"¡NO vuelvas a decir eso pedazo de nada!"_ Oh, genial… se estaban peleando entre ellos. No les presté atención y simplemente miré al pizarrón, esperando su llegada.

Cada vez que la puerta se abría, mi corazón se detenía, pero al ver que era alguien más, simplemente sentía una desilusión.

_"No se porqué te desilusionas Eleanor. Si cuando lo veas, no sabrás que decirle"_ Dijo mi cerebro sabiendo que tenía razón.

Los pocos minutos pasaron lentamente, hasta que la campana tocó y yo no pude hacer más que sacar mi libro.

-Oye… Eleanor- Alguien me llamó. Dirigí mi vista hacia mi izquierda, y allí vi a Abigail Road, sentada sola. Traté de sonreírle. Creí que lo había logrado, porque ella sonrió- ¿Quieres sentarte aquí?- Preguntó señalando el asiento de al lado.

-Claro…- A pesar de que no estaba de humor para nada, decidí no dejarme llevar. Ya no podía encerrarme en mi misma. Tomé mi mochila y mi libro y me senté al lado de ella.

-¿Qué paso con Seth?- Y fue como un corte profundo en mi pecho.

-Yo… no sé- Dije tratando de no demostrar cuanto dolía.

-Igual no es muy raro… el año pasado solía faltar todo el tiempo- Dijo pensativamente.

-¿Enserio?- Traté de fingir que no sabía la razón.

-Sí… todos decían que era por droga… JA, como si Seth Clearwater pudiera ser capaz… Mikki tiene razón… inventan esas idioteces para llamar la atención… y porque este pueblo es TAN aburrido que algo tienen que hacer. Dios, como me hubiera gustado ayudarla a golpear a Katari-

-Seth jamás vendería droga- Dije seria.

-Lo sé… son algo así como policías… pero adolescentes… y sin camisa- Una sonrisa en su rostro apareció ante: "y sin camisa" Yo me reí apagadamente y ella lo hizo con más vida.

-Creo que lo último es un beneficio para muchas de las chicas en La Push- Ella se rió.

-¡Oye, se me alegra el día con tan solo verlos!- Fue mi turno de reír.

-Lo sé…- Suspiré… solo había uno en particular que me hacía sonreír. Ella pareció darse cuenta de mi comportamiento y me miró como si de verdad estuviese preocupada.

-Oye… ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Yo… sí… estoy cansada. No dormí muy bien- _"Mentira"_

-Sabes… yo no se si me vas a creer o no, pero hay algo muy extraño en mí, que no se como describirlo, pero… yo me doy cuenta cuando la gente me miente. Son pequeñas señales… se dilatan las pupilas, miran hacia otro lado, tratan de parecer inocentes... o te miran a los ojos fijamente como si eso fuera a ayudarles. Tu miras fijamente… y sé que me estás mintiendo- Wow…

-Yo…-

-No te voy a pedir que me lo cuentes… me conoces desde hace unos pocos minutos, capaz que con el tiempo puedas hacerlo-

-Es… muy confuso…-

-Te entiendo…- Y de un modo u otro, sentí que ella de verdad me entendía… era como si supiera lo que me había pasado… como si ella hubiese sentido el dolor. No lo entendí, pero no le dí más vueltas al asunto.

**Seth P. O. V:**

-Sue te va a matar cuando se entere de que no fuiste al instituto- Dijo Jake ¿Pero a mí que me importaba si me mataba? Yo ya estaba muerto… no tenía razón para vivir si ella no estaba conmigo. No tenía razón para vivir si ella no me quería cerca.

Yo era un simple cuerpo en funcionamiento… no había nada dentro mío. Todo se había esfumado junto con la felicidad.

-Seth, ¡dí algo! No te quedes así- Gritó mi hermana con desesperación… ¿pero para que decir algo, si al final del día, ella no iba a sonreírme? ¿Para que hacer algo si al final del día ella no iba a mirarme?

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- Pregunté sin ganas de nada. Estaba sentado contra un árbol, en un bosque cercano a la casa de los Cullen.

-¡Quiero que te levantes y vivas! ¡Quiero que vuelvas a ser tú mismo!- Pero yo no podía ser yo mismo. La necesitaba a ella.

-Seth, al menos levántate- Me pidió Jake. Apoyé mis manos en el piso y lentamente comencé a levantarme. Mi cuerpo pesaba mucho. Me pregunté porqué era así, si yo me sentía tan vacío.

-Leah, nosotros vamos a la casa de los Cullen. ¿Vienes o te quedas?- Preguntó Jake sabiendo la respuesta.

- Prefiero quedarme aquí mordiéndome el pie- Contestó con acidez. Yo simplemente seguí a Jake. Caminamos por pocos minutos, aunque a mí me pareció una eternidad. Sabía que caminábamos porque a mí me era imposible correr.

Al llegar los pude ver a Esme, Edward y Bella sentados como estatuas en el living. Nessie dormía en los brazos de Bella. Al abrir la puerta pude sentir aquel olor tan empalagoso y asqueroso, pero pude soportarlo.

-Jake, Seth ¡Qué bueno que vinieron!- Dijo Esme acercándose a nosotros. Yo traté de sonreír, pero no pude hacerlo.

-Hola Esme- Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo. Mi voz sonaba muerta en comparación con la de Jake al ver a Nessie.

-Seth, ¿porqué no estás en el instituto?- Preguntó Edward con su voz gélida. Fue como si me pisaran en el pecho. No podía respirar. Recordé a la razón de mi existencia. Eran imágenes de ella al sonreír... Entonces todo cambió y recordé su dolor al decirme la verdad, su rostro destrozado, su cuerpo frágil, su voz gastada, sus ojos hinchados ante el llanto. Dolía tanto…

_-¡¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?!-_

_- ¡¡No quiero nada… nada de ti!! ¡¡Quiero que te alejes y me dejes en paz!! ¡¡Quiero que no me hables, no me mires, no te acerques a mí!! ¡¡Te quiero lejos de mi vida para siempre!!-_

_-Mentira…-_

_-¡Es la verdad! Vete-_

_-Dime que no es eso lo que quieres...-_

_-Sí... eso es lo que quiero-_

_-No... es mentira-_

_-Es la verdad Seth... simplemente vete... no te quiero ver jamás... ¿No lo entiendes?-_

_-¿Eso es lo que quieres?-_

_-Sí...-_

_-Júralo... y te creeré-_

_-Te lo juro-_

Y era como si me estuvieran cortando el pecho, como si me lo estuvieran aplastando sin piedad. Vi la expresión de Edward al ver esos recuerdos.

-No vas al instituto por ella, ¿Verdad?- Yo asentí, sintiéndome un idiota por tener lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te sientas un idiota. No debes sentir vergüenza por llorar-

-Lo sé- Pero igualmente sequé las lágrimas con furia, procurando no soltar más.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Bella preocupada. Era extraño ver sus ojos rojos. Igualmente, estaban comenzando a cambiar. Jake estaba escuchando atentamente, a pesar de tener a Nessie entre sus brazos.

-La imprimada de Seth le pidió que se alejara de ella- Y tenía ganas de salir corriendo a buscarla para abrazarla, pero eso no la iba a hacer feliz.

-Seth… yo creo que ella no lo decía de verdad- Dijo Edward al escuchar mis pensamientos.

-Tu no la viste cara a cara… enserio quería que me alejara- Y me desplomé en el piso, sin saber que hacer.

-Deberías ir a preguntarle-

-No puedo… tengo que hacerla feliz y si ella es feliz sin mí, entonces yo… me alejaré de ella-

-¡Seth! ¡Esto te esta haciendo daño!- Y la sensación de dolor no se iba, y Edward lo sabía.

-No puedo hacer nada… ella es feliz así- Y dolía saber que no me quería. Dolía el recuerdo de su dolor.

-Edward tiene razón Seth… ve a buscarla- Dijo Bella. Era extraña su voz vampírica.

-Ella no me quiere cerca…- Y solo estaba vivo porque su simple imagen me daba la fuerza necesaria para seguir. Estaba vivo solo en caso de que ella me necesitara. Estaba vivo para protegerla, porque sino, estaría enterrado 3 metros bajo tierra. Sentí a Jake tomando mi brazo.

-Estás temblando Seth… ve afuera- Había dejado a Nessie en brazos de Bella. En ese momento me dí cuenta de que estaba temblando… ¿Pero porqué temblaba? ¿Era a caso el dolor?

-¡Ve!- Y me levanté rápidamente para correr hacia el bosque y dejar que el lobo se apoderara de mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera me molesté en sacarme la ropa. Corrí y corrí por horas en el bosque, aullando por el dolor que no se iba, gruñendo por el odio que me tenía, deseando encontrar a alguien con quien pelear… deseando encontrar a alguien con quien descargar todo lo que sentía.

No pensé en nada concreto. Simplemente me dejé llevar por el instinto.

En ese momento, entendí a Jake… entendí porqué se había ido, entendí el dolor por el que había pasado, aunque el mío era físico… el mío era miles y miles de veces peor.

Quise perderme en un bosque lejano, pero yo no era tan valiente como Jake. Yo era cobarde y no iba a ser capaz de estar más lejos de lo que ya estaba de Eleanor.

Entonces, decidí irme hasta el límite del bosque que estaba detrás de su casa. Al menos iba a saber si ella estaba bien, y no iba a dolerle el hecho de que yo estuviera ahí, porque no me vería en ningún momento.

**Jake P.O.V:**

-Estuvo dando vueltas por horas. Perdí su pensamiento hace unos minutos- Dijo Edward mirándome fijamente como si me estuviera echando la culpa.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- Estaba en su living, jugando con Nessie. No era que no me importara Seth, todo lo contrario.

-¿No lo vas a detener?-

-Mira… Edward… yo sé por lo que está pasando Seth en este momento- Y el sabía. Podía leer mi pensamiento.- ¡Y lo entiendo más de lo que crees! Ya va a volver… y si no lo hace hasta mañana, lo buscaré- Y él se alejó, dejándome con Nessie. Ella tocó mi mejilla con su pequeña mano.

¿Dónde está Seth? Preguntó en mi mente.

-No lo sé pequeña, pero pronto va a volver- Contesté tratando de no preocuparla. Ella bostezó y yo me senté en el sillón para dejarla dormir cómodamente en mis brazos.

Mi mente pasó por los sentimientos de Seth.

Yo sabía muy bien lo que sentía y lo entendía… no iba a impedirle que se escapara, aunque sabía que no iba a irse muy lejos… o eso esperaba.

* * *

Holaa :D... bueno... nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué decir?... ¡¡¡Eleanor hija de p*ta!!!

**Me olvide de darles un dato... yo al hermano de Eleanor me lo imagino como _Gaspard Ulliel _(ES HERMOSOO) Busquen fotos y se van a enamorar... es frances y hizo de Hannibal Lecter (creo) **

**Nada mas que decir :D**

**besos..**

**Lau :D  
**


	19. Eleanor Rigby y Eleanor Rigby

**Cap. 19: Eleanor Rigby y Eleanor Rigby.**

**Viernes a la tarde:**

_Todo el día preocupada por Seth… me es imposible concentrarme al imaginarme su mirada encontrando la mía._

_Creo que me estoy volviendo loca: Puedo jurar que sentí el ruido de un lobo en el bosque que da al patio trasero de mi casa… ¿Acaso es él?... y si es él ¿Porqué no se acerca? **"Yo creo… no sé bien… que es porque… ¡LO RECHASASTE!"** Ouch… ¡no es necesario gritar! Que corazón insensible que tengo. Quise acercarme pero justo mi madre dijo que la cena estaba servida. Era obvio que me iba a fijar más tarde._

**Viernes a la noche:**

_¡Genial! Me voy a fijar y lo único que encuentro es una estúpida ardilla. Juro que había escuchado un aullido… bueno… no era un aullido, era más bien como ese ruido que hacen los perros cuando alguien los lastima. ¡Dios! Necesito saber donde está Seth._

-¿Qué haces Eleanor?-_ ¿Pero qué demonios? Creí que la puerta estaba cerrada._

-Nada… solo miro por la ventana-_ Oh genial Eleanor… ahora tu hermano va a pensar que tienes serios problemas._

-¿Algo interesante?-_ ¿De qué se ríe? ¡Yo no le veo nada gracioso!_

-Pues, para tu información… el bosque… es una gran fuente de… inspiración para… una canción-_ **"Sí, ¡más que nada por que se ve mucho con toda esa oscuridad, señorita inteligente!"** ¿Porqué me culpa mi cerebro? El es el que tiene que pensar._

-Wow… veo a lo que te refieres… se ve todo con claridad-_ Oigan… estoy pensando seriamente en golpearlo._

-¿Puedes irte ya, Maxwell?-_ Me está desesperando. ¡Que se valla!_

-Oye, ¡tranquila!-_ Odio cuando levanta los brazos como si se estuviera defendiendo de algo. Lo hace como los jugadores de futbol, cuando quieren aparentar que no le pegaron una patada a otro jugador... Es tan falso. _

_¡Claro, corre cuando puedas y no ayudes a tu pobre hermana que esta tratando de saber qué demonios pasó con Seth!_

_Genial… ahora me siento una loca mirando a la pared como si quisiera destruirla con mi mirada._

**Sábado a la mañana:**

-Eleanor… ¿estás despierta?- _¡No mamá, me estoy peinando el cabello mientras duermo!_

-Sí…- _Dios, siento como si me hubieran aplastado miles de elefantes. Me duele todo._

-¡Son las seis de la mañana!-_ ¿Enserio?... creí que eran las 7 de la tarde._

-Me desperte temprano- **_"Tecnicamente… no dormiste"_**

-¿Quieres el desayuno?- _**"Creo que se está dando cuenta de que estás algo depresiva, Eleanor" **¡Yo no estoy depresiva! Mi cerebro no entiende nada._

-No, gracias…-_ Bueno si… ¡estoy depresiva, quiero a Seth, quiero dejar estas estupideces de lado! "¿Y porqué no lo haces?" Por fin mi corazón habla y no mi estúpido cerebro. ¿Por qué no lo hago? Porque soy tan cobarde que no me da la cara para enfrentarlo después de todo lo que le dije._

-Bueno, cualquier cosa avísame-_ ¡No me puedo enojar con ella cuando me habla así!_

_Dios… voy a tocar alguna canción._

**Sábado al mediodía:**

_Okey, okey… digamos que no me estoy volviendo loca por la depresión… digamos que esos ruidos no son coincidencia… entonces ¿Porqué demonios no lo veo? Cada vez que me voy a fijar, escucho un ruido por detrás de la cerca y cuando me trepo para ver, ¡simplemente no hay nada!_

-Cariño, ¿quieres poner la mesa?- _No…_

-Sí…-

-¿Pasa algo?- _Sí…_

-No…- _Si te digo que no, no es para que me mires raro, ¡es para que te alejes!_

-Bueno…- _Oh, claro, ¡aléjate mientras tu hija agoniza por dentro! ¡Eres una gran madre! **"¡¿No era que querías que se aleje?!" **Arghh ¡los odio cerebro y corazón! ¡Ni siquiera ustedes me entienden! **"Creo que nadie te entiende, Elle" **Ah, claro… ahora se complotan en contra mío… y… ¿Dónde demonios está Max?_

-Cariño, ve a despertar a tu hermano- _¿Ahora soy la sirvienta? ¡No lo voy a hacer!_

_-_Ya voy…-_ Oh genial… ni siquiera me hago caso a mi misma… ustedes solo suban las escaleras, piernas… no escuchen mis ordenes, total nadie las detiene. ¡Mi propio cuerpo me desobedece!_

**_"Creo que necesita terapia"_**

_**"Sí, yo también"** ¡Claro! Comploten mientras yo no escucho… bueno… si escucho, pero ustedes entienden ¿no?..._

_Dios… de verdad que necesito terapia._

**Sábado a la tarde:**

_¡Doscientos cuarenta y cuatro, doscientos cuarenta y cinco, doscientos cuarenta y seis, y… doscientos cuarenta y siete! Wow… si que le gusta leer a mamá._

_**"¿Estabas contando los libros del estante?"** Oye… es un estante muy grande y estoy aburrida… algo tenía que hacer._

_**"¿Porqué no llamas a Mikki?"** Nah… mi hermano va a hacer algo con ella._

_**"¿Y no te enojas por eso?"** ¿Por qué enojarme? Si se nota que se quieren._

_**"¿Porqué no vas a buscar a Seth?"** ¡Ya te dije que no me da la cara para hacerlo!_

**_"Mira, niña… esto me está doliendo a mí también… por si no lo sabías ¡soy tu corazón!"_**

_**"Y a mi me está dando dolores de cabeza… lo único en lo que piensas es en ese niño… ya basta… ve a buscarlo y haz lo que quieras ¡Ya no me importa!"** Muy tarde cerebrito… no creo que el me quiera volver a hablar._

_**"Ya vas a ceder. No puedes aguantar más de un día sin él"** ¿Desde cuando me volví tan dependiente de Seth? Hay no lo sé, ¡pero lo necesito ya! Pero… ¿ahora que hago?

* * *

_

Había estado todo el día aburrida. Mi cerebro y mi corazón trataban de darme "consejos" pero simplemente no me servía nada. Me sentía diferente… sin vida… incompleta. Sabía que era por Seth… pero ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué me era tan difícil respirar? Era como si a cada rato me estuvieran apuñalando en el pecho. Era horrible y quería llorar, pero no lo iba a hacer enfrente de todos.

-Cariño ya es hora de dormir. Son las 12 de la noche- Dijo mi mamá apareciendo por el pasillo.

-Lo se… ya voy. Buenas noches mamá-

-Buenas noches, cariño- Y se fue, apagándome la luz. Me acosté en mi cama con la intención de dormir, pero lo único que pude hacer por lo que parecieron 20 minutos, fue bufar y dar vueltas en la cama sin poder sentirme ni un poquito somnolienta.

No me podía dormir al pensar el dolor que le estaba causando a Seth. No me podía dormir con la imagen de su mirada de dolor al gritarle. Simplemente me era imposible.

Traté de recordar su sonrisa cada vez que estábamos juntos. Era tan lindo verlo feliz. Amaba cuando su mano encontraba la mía. Recordé el primer día que lo conocí. Estaba tan confundida… pero el estuvo allí en todo momento. Sentí como si su imagen se hiciera cada vez más borrosa en mi mente… estaba somnolienta. Sabía que en cualquier momento podía despabilarme, así que simplemente pensé en su voz susurrándome al oído.

Era una voz tan tranquilizadora… sentía como si estuviera en un barco… y sus susurros fuesen el viento que provocaban las pequeñas olas… el movimiento era llevadero… era cada vez mas tranquilo… lento…

Y abrí los ojos…

Pero no estaba en mi habitación… ¿Qué era ese lugar? Estaba todo obscuro, pero podía ver la niebla y las siluetas de los árboles. Era un bosque. Un bosque tenebroso. Los árboles no tenían hojas… todo parecía muerto. Se podía sentir el ruido de unos pasos… ¿Qué pasaba allí?

-Elle- Y su voz fue como una luz de esperanza, prendiéndose en mí pecho. Me dí vuelta y allí estaba él.

-¡Seth!- Grité con la emoción creciendo en mi corazón. Estaba a unos pocos metros. Corrí hacia él. Corrí más… y más… y más.

-¡No llego!- Grité al darme cuenta de que no me movía.

-¡Corre!- Dijo el con su… esperen… esa no era su voz… esa voz era la de…

Y sin previo aviso, el cuerpo de Seth comenzó a cambiar. Se hacía más alto y corpulento. Su cabello se hacia corto, como si se lo hubiera rapado y tuviera apenas una pequeña capa de cabello… ¿Tenía algunas pequeñas canas acaso? Unas volutas de aire blancas se cerraron en su torso desnudo, formando una remera. Su barbilla se hacía más cuadrada y podía ver una corta barba cubriéndola.

Entonces miré sus ojos… y fue como si todo en mi mundo se derrumbara…

Sentí un gran escalofrío pasando por mi espalda. Fue como un vacío en mi pecho.

-¿Papá?- Y mi voz estaba ahogada… sentí el dolor en mi pecho… pero esta vez era más fuerte. El estaba allí… estaba vivo, mirándome con su sonrisa. No lo podía creer.

-¡Eleanor!- Y una sonrisa apareció en rostro. El estaba vivo… yo lo sabía… ¡¡el estaba vivo!! Corrí desesperada hacia el y pude sentir su abrazo cálido…

Lloré con fuerza… con desesperación… con angustia.

-¡¡ Papá, papá estás vivo, yo lo sabía!!- Y se me hacía difícil hablar con el nudo en la garganta.

-Sí cariño… claro que estoy vivo- Y parecía extrañado. Tomó mi rostro en sus manos y secó mis lágrimas desesperadas.

-Pero papá… tú estabas muerto-

-¿Muerto? ¿Qué te pasa campeona? Claro que no estoy muerto-

-Hay Dios papá… ¡¡no sa-sabes cua-cuanto te he extraña-do!!- Y sentía como si me estuvieran aplastando el pecho.

-Está todo bien, campeona-

-¡No te vallas jamás!- Y lloré desesperada, feliz, angustiada… porque mi papá estaba allí… sus ojos oscuros, su cabello negro, su tez rojiza, su sonrisa sincera y feliz… esperen… ¿y su sonrisa sincera y feliz?

Lo miré a los ojos… grité al verlos completamente negros…

-¡¿Papá?!- Y su cuerpo se deshacía en pequeños granos de arena…

-¡PAPÁ!- Grité desesperada, tratando de atrapar los granitos de arena… pero un viento se los llevaba… y yo no podía hacer nada…

-¡PAPÁ!- No se podía ir así… no podía dejarme otra vez… no podía destruirme de esa manera.

-¡Papá… Seth!- Lloré, pero nadie apareció… estaba sola en ese bosque… completamente sola, como lo había estado toda mi vida.

-¡PAPÁ! ¡SETH!- Nada… lloré y lloré… -¡Por favor, que alguien venga!- Supliqué con desesperación. Caí al suelo. Estaba arrodillada, con las manos apoyadas sobre la tierra.

Entonces las lágrimas cayeron… cada vez más y más lágrimas… y yo lloraba, temblaba, convulsionaba… Y las lágrimas formaban un pequeño charco debajo de mis manos… y cada vez el charco crecía más y más… Se hacía más profundo… era negro, completamente negro.

Seguí llorando… el charco me llegaba hasta el codo. Quise sacarlo, pero no podía… estaba atascado…

-¡¡¡Papá!!! ¡¡¡Seth!!!- Y la desesperación creció al ver que el charco abarcaba en ese momento, todo mi cuerpo, hasta las hombros. Peleé por salir, pero no podía… me hundía cada vez más y más…

Todo se volvió frío… ya no había vida alrededor mío. Iba a morir y lo sabía…

No grité… no podía hacerlo…

Y me hundí completamente.

Me hundí en el dolor, en la angustia, en la desesperación… me hundí en la soledad… me hundí en un mundo sin vida… en un mundo sin sentido… porque allí no estaba Seth… porque allí no estaba mi papá. Y cayeron lágrimas silenciosas, mezclándose con el agua congelada de aquel charco.

Estaba congelada… estaba asustada… ya no podía hacer nada… y esperé la muerte con los brazos abiertos…

_Tun, tun… tun, tun… tun, tun…._ Eran los latidos de mi corazón… que cada vez eran más y más lentos.

¿Acaso yo estaba destinada a morir sola?

_"Eleanor Rigby died in the church and was buried along with her name… **nobody came**"_****_(Eleanor Rigby murió en la iglesia y fue enterrada junto con su nombre... **nadie fue**)_ Resonó tenebrosamente esa frase de la canción dentro de aquel lago…

Y ese era el fin… yo era Eleanor Rigby… yo era quien le daba vida al personaje de aquella canción… y yo iba a morir, y nadie iba a venir a salvarme. Iba a morir sola… sola como Eleanor Rigby.

No se escuchó nada más que el eco de unos violines desafinados…

El débil latido de mi corazón estaba por parar… Y lloré desesperada…

Iba a morir.

Entonces… sentí una mano tomando la mía. Era una sensación cálida.

_Tun,tun… Tun,tun…_ Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Sentí mi cuerpo salir lentamente de aquel lugar. Primero mi rostro… sentí una mano cálida sobre él… luego todo el resto… lentamente salí de aquél lugar.

Levanté mi vista, nublada por las lágrimas desesperadas para saber quién me estaba sacando de aquel infierno…

Y desperté.

Miré mi habitación por un segundo… ¿Qué había sido aquella pesadilla? ¿Qué la había hecho cambiar tan drásticamente? Respiré y sentí la irregularidad en mi respiración, como cuando una persona llora demasiado y luego le es difícil respirar. Toqué mis mejillas y me di cuenta de que estaban completamente mojadas por las lágrimas. Seguí llorando desesperada… sentí miedo…. Mucho miedo.

El hecho de haber visto a mi padre y de haber pensado que estaba vivo me provocó una ola de dolor insoportable. Había sentido tanta esperanza al verlo… tanta felicidad… y se había esfumado… se había ido una vez más.

Sin previo aviso, sentí una corriente de aire frío. Mire hacia la ventana y me di cuenta de que estaba abierta, pero… yo la había cerrado.

Me levante hipando y llorando, y miré al bosque. Era una noche despejada y fresca. La luna llena le daba un toque de paz al paisaje... aunque yo no le veía la paz y la tranquilidad a aquella noche. ¡Dios! Cuantas ganas tenía de llorar... Y eso hice.

Me quedé mirando por la ventana unos minutos, solo tratando de imaginarme a Seth subiendo por el árbol de enfrente y entrando por ella… solo tratando de imaginarme a mi padre apareciendo por el patio…

**Seth P. O. V:**

_-Seth… vuelve a casa… mamá está preocupada-_ Dijo la voz de mi hermana en mi cabeza. Yo solo gruñí. Me iba a quedar allí.

_-Seth, déjate de idioteces- _Esa era la voz de Jacob.

_-No seas idiota Seth. ¡Tienes que descansar!-_

_-¡Déjenme en paz!-_ No me quería ir de allí.

_-Voy para allá- _Dijo la voz de mi hermana.

_-No, Leah, déjame en paz-_

_-Déjalo Leah… el no quiere venir-_ Ella bufó molesta.

Me quedé en el límite del bosque. Podía ver la habitación de Eleanor desde allí. Hacía unos minutos ella había apagado la luz. Seguro se había ido a dormir.

Había podido escuchar el movimiento de sus frazadas… seguro no se podía dormir, pero luego de unos minutos, no se escuchó nada, hasta que…

_-¡Papá!- _Se escuchó de su habitación. Había sido bajo, pero yo lo pude escuchar fácilmente. Parecía sorprendida, seguro estaba soñando con él. Sentí una punzada de dolor al pensar en eso.

_-¡¡Papá!!-_ Y esta vez estaba desesperada y asustada… necesitaba saber que le pasaba.

_-¡Seth! ¡Ni lo pienses!- _Dijo mi hermana amenazadoramente. Antes de poder escuchar otra queja, simplemente me transformé en humano y perdí la conexión mental con Jake y mi hermana. Tomé el pantalón que tenía atado a mi tobillo y me lo puse. Salte la cerca, que era unos pocos centímetros mas baja que yo y traté de pensar como subir hasta su habitación.

_-¡¡¡Papá!!!-_ Y estaba tan desesperada que no pude evitar sentir lo mismo. Miré el árbol que estaba frente a su ventana y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo trepé. Me fue fácil y rápido. Volví a escuchar el grito, pero esta vez, llamó a alguien más.

_-¡¡¡Papá… Seth!!!- _Y sentí un choque en mi pecho… ella me estaba llamando… a mí. Seguí trepando más rápido. Ella me necesitaba y yo iba a ayudarla, no importaban las consecuencias, no importaba si luego ella se despertaba y me echaba. La necesitaba más que a nada… necesitaba verla, necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos. Llegué a la rama que estaba a la altura de su ventana y simplemente salté, agarrándome de las persianas de madera. Abrí la ventana con facilidad y salté adentro.

No me detuve a mirar la habitación. Simplemente miré a Eleanor, que se removía entre las sabanas.

-¡¡Papá!! ¡¡Seth!!- Me quedé allí por unos segundos y note que estaba llorando… lloraba como lo había hecho la última vez. Mi corazón se destruía ante su dolor. Tenía que ayudarla.

No llamé su nombre, temiendo despertarla. Me dirigí a donde estaba y simplemente tomé su mano. Sin previo aviso, dejo de gritar y de moverse. Simplemente tomó mi mano con fuerza y más lágrimas aparecieron por su hermoso rostro.

Comenzó a removerse en la cama y supe que se iba a despertar en cualquier segundo.

Solté su mano con delicadeza, para luego saltar ágilmente por la ventana.

Corrí sin desesperarme y salté la cerca. Lo que me encontré no me gustó demasiado.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos crees que estabas haciendo Seth?!- Y allí estaba mi hermana Leah, parada en su forma humana y mirándome como si quisiera matarme.

-¡Baja la voz y ven!- La agarré de la mano y lo dirigí más adentro del bosque.

-¡Dime que haces, inútil!- La solté a los pocos metros. Miré hacia la ventana de Eleanor y pude verla a ella mirando por la ventana… era tan hermosa hasta con el cabello desordenado.

-¡Tierra llamando a Seth!- Dijo todavía furiosa.

-Tenía que hacer algo Leah!-

-¡Era solo una pesadilla Seth!- Pero no era solo una pesadilla… ella estaba llorando.

-Lo sé… pero estaba tan desesperada, y soñaba con su padre… ¡me necesitaba!-

-Si te hubiera agarrado, ¿Qué hubieras hecho?- Y me quedé parado allí sin saber que decir… ¿Qué hubiera hecho?

-Yo… no sé…-

-¡Vienes ya a casa!- Y simplemente la seguí… ya nada me importaba mucho si no estaba Elle a mi lado. Corrí junto a ella hasta mi casa. No estaba lejos.

Esa noche, cuando entré a mi habitación después de una discusión con mi madre, lo único en lo que pude pensar, era en que a pesar de todo Elle me necesitaba tanto como yo la necesitaba a ella… no supe si entristecerme al saber que no me podía acercar a ella o simplemente estar feliz al saber que ella no me odiaba.

* * *

**Bueno... el sueño más que nada es un reflejo del sentimiento de Eleanor... Ella se siente sola... y siente que se va a morir porque no tiene a Seth ni a su padre. Ella los necesita, y es por eso que cuando Seth aparece, el logra sacarla de todo ese "lago". El lago representa el dolor de ella... y Seth es el único que la puede sacar de ahí... osea que Seth es el único que puede sacarla del dolor...**

Bueno... espero poder subir el proximo capitulo mañana asi Mica Lautner (también conocida en este fic como "Michelle Reeves") puede leerlo antes de irse de viaje a Disney!!!!! :D (te envidioo... yo quiero volveeer... lastima que no es muy posiblee jajaja)

Deseenle muuucha suerte y espero que la pase tan bien como la apse yo ahi :D

_**Mica: Ya te lo dije... disfruta ese viaje, porque van a ser los mejores días de tu vida... te lo aseguro... vas a ver los fuegos artificiales detras del castillo de cenicienta y te vas a dar cuenta de que estás en el lugar que siempre soñaste estar... ahí sos una nena... no hay preocupaciones, no hay padres, no hay problemas... te escapas del mundo real y te vas a un lugar mágico. No tengas miedo a las montañas rusas... son las cosas más divertidas en el mundo... no pierdas la oportunidad de sacarte fotos con yankees desconocidos jajaja... grita "ARGENTINAAAAAAAA" en el medio del parque... y más que nada... DISFRUTA! pasala hermoooooosooooo y nunca, pero nunca te olvides de ese viaje... sentí cada momento como si fuera el último ok? :D**_**  
_Te quierooo _**

yyy... me voy a dormir jajja...

besos a todoos..

Lau :D**_  
_**


	20. Eso era lo que tú querías

**Cap. 20: Eso era lo que tú querías.**

Era domingo, ya habían pasado casi tres días desde la última vez que había visto a Seth. Estaba desesperada por verlo. Necesitaba estar con él, decirle cuanto lo sentía, pero sabía o presentía que él no me iba a escuchar.

-Cariño, la cena está servida- Era un poco tarde… las 10 de la noche. Normalmente comíamos a las 8, pero ese día mi mamá se había tardado con la comida. Me levanté del sillón sin ganas y me dirigí al comedor. Mi mamá había preparado mi comida preferida: hamburguesa casera con papas fritas. Seguro que esa era la razón de la demora. Lastima que no tenía mucha hambre.

En la cena mi mamá y mi hermano se empeñaron en hacerme hablar, pero lo único que pude decir fue: "Mhm", "se" y "aja". Ambos me miraban preocupados. Se estaban acostumbrando a esa faceta sin vida que yo mostraba… parecía muerta: no comía, no hablaba, no reía, no hacía nada.

Estaba jugando con las papas en mi plato cuando…

-Eleanor… ¿Por qué no hiciste nada este fin de semana?-

-¿Eh?- Levanté mi cabeza sin ganas. No la había escuchado.

-¿Por qué no hiciste nada este fin de semana?- Preguntó un poco molesta ante mi actitud.

-No sé…- No tenía ganas de hablar. Mi contestación provocó un suspiro de su parte.

-¿No has visto a Seth?...- Y otra puñalada en el corazón… parecía que jamás iba a parar. Mi hermano nos miraba con cautela.

-No…- Contesté tratando de tragarme el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Ella siguió comiendo su comida y yo jugando con la mía. No hablábamos de nada… mamá sabía que algo me pasaba, y no iba a faltar mucho para que me preguntase que me pasaba.

-Eleanor… jamás me habías contado lo de los Clearwater- Levanté la cabeza confundida. Ella miraba a la mesa… su expresión era de dolor, pero… ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunté yo extrañada. Mi hermano se removió incómodo en su silla. Ella levantó su mirada.

-Lo de Harry…- ¿Harry? ¿Qué Harry? ¿De qué demonios hablaba?

-¿Harry?...- Entonces fue su turno de mirarme extrañada y a la vez dolida. Mire a mi hermano, pero el estaba tomándo agua, tratando de no prestarnos atención.

_- El papá de Seth… que murió hace un año- …_

Fue como si me tiraran una bomba y yo no pudiera reaccionar… fue horrible, fue angustiante... fue lo peor que me había pasado.

Lo único que se escuchó en ese momento, fue el sonido de mi tenedor al caer sobre el piso de madera…

Sentí algo peor de lo que jamás había sentido… era insoportable… era como si me estuvieran ahogando y yo estuviera luchando por salir a la superficie por aire… no podía respirar, no podía hablar, no podía creerlo…

Sentñi como si todo al rededor se estuviese moviento. Me agarrñe con fuerza de la mesa y traté de hablar.

-Oh, sí… nunca pensé en eso, ya sabes- Miré hacia abajo, tratando de esconder las lágrimas de culpabilidad. -Me duele la panza… me voy a dormir- Y sin otra palabra más, salí casi corriendo hasta mi habitación.

¿Qué había hecho?** ¡¡¿Qué demonios había hecho?!!** Yo le había mentido, le había gritado y lo peor de todo… yo no lo había escuchado.

Cuando él había dicho que me entendía, de verdad que lo hacía… su padre también había muerto… y él compartía mi dolor… él compartía todo mi sufrimiento… y yo simplemente le había dicho que jamás me iba a entender, cuando él era quien de verdad me entendía…

Me sentí asqueada de mi misma, me sentí culpable… si hubiera podido, me hubiera tirado del techo. Pero no podía… era cobarde e inconciente… era estúpida y odiosa.

Miré mi habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, e intenté respirar, pero lo único que podía hacer era híper ventilar y tomarme del cabello con fuerza, como si quisiera arrancármelo. Eso era lo menos que podía hacer.

Quise morir allí mismo, pero no lo hacía… simplemente mi cuerpo se resistía al dolor.

Entonces me pregunté ¿Porqué a mí?...

¿Por qué mí padre tenía que morir? ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarme en un mundo de lobos y vampiros? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz?... ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle tanto daño a Seth?

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿POR QUÉ?

Largué las lágrimas y lancé un grito ahogado…

Tenía que hacer algo… tenía que disculparme.

No lo pensé dos veces… simplemente miré la ventana, y eso bastó para decidirme ir a buscarlo.

No me importó el hecho de que mi madre y mi hermano estuvieran despiertos. Ni siquiera me importó el hecho de estar en una remera musculosa y un pequeño short. También estaba descalza… "Bueno… ¡ahora te pones a pensar en eso! No hay tiempo" Mi corazón tenía razón. No había tiempo que perder.

Abrí la ventana con cautela. Sentí el viento helado golpear mi cara y mi pecho. Respiré un par de veces para tranquilizarme y dejar de llorar, y con mucho cuidado pase una de mis piernas a la rama más cercana. Luego pasé la otra, y empujándome contra el marco de la ventana, quedé sentada sobre la rama. Supe que me había manchado el short y las piernas con la tierra mojada del árbol. Le resté importancia, lo único importante era Seth. Comencé a arrastrarme sentada, procurando no hacer ruido, y llegué al tronco. Lo tomé con fuerza, procurando no manchar la musculosa blanca que usaba para dormir, y deslicé uno de los pies hacia la rama más cercana. Luego deslicé el otro y seguí haciéndolo, hasta llegar a una rama cercana al suelo. Por suerte el árbol no tenía hojas molestas. Simplemente tenía tierra mojada. Salté con una inusual gracia y comencé a caminar hasta la cerca, sin hacer ruido y sintiendo el suelo mojado bajo mis pies. "Definitivamente debería de haberme puesto zapatillas" Pensé

_"Eleanor sube hasta tu habitación ahora mismo"_ Por un momento pensé que era mi mamá, pero luego me dí cuenta de que era mi cerebro. No le hice caso. No me importaba si me castigaban… yo tenía que ver a Seth.

Trepé la cerca con dificultad y una vez que quedé el los límites del bosque, me dirigí corriendo, a mi derecha, para llegar a la calle quedaba a mi casa. Con cautela comencé a caminar hasta la siguiente cuadra, donde comencé a correr como si el mundo dependiera de ello.

No me importó el viento frío… nada era más importante que Seth. No me importó el hecho de estar lastimándome los pies… me dolía mucho más el corazón. No me importó el hecho de no poder respirar por la rapidez en la que corría… yo había dejado de respirar tres días atrás.

Empezó a llover con fuerza. Aminoré la velocidad y me quedé parada en el medio de la calle…

_"¿Qué haces, Eleanor? ¡Sigue!"_ Pensé… no necesite a mi corazón para que me lo dijera.

No me importó la lluvia… simplemente seguí corriendo.

Corrí con fuerza, con determinación, con el corazón latiendo dolorosamente. Corrí, con la esperanza de encontrarme a Seth con sus brazos abiertos para perdonarme.

Corrí y corrí… no importó que el mundo estuviese derrumbándose… yo solo tenía que correr.

Corrí… y llegué a su casa antes de lo esperado.

No supe qué hacer ante lo que tenía enfrente.

Ahí estaba Seth, sentado en las escaleras de su entrada, con su mirada clavada en el piso, con su cabello mojado y una expresión de derrota que jamás había visto en él.

Y ahí estaba la razón de mis sonrisas, la razón de mis alegrías, la razón de todo… porque él le daba razón a mi vida… porque él era el único en todo el mundo, que había logrado cambiarme… que había logrado juntar mis pedazos y unirme… el era el único que le había traído alegría a mi vida… el le había dado sentido a todo.

El levantó su rostro y dijo:

- De alguna manera, sabía que tenía que estar afuera- Y eso fue lo que bastó para que ambos nos levantáramos y corriéramos a abrazarnos con fuerza, con cariño… con amor.

En el momento en el que su piel tocó la mía, sentí como si el mundo fuese hermoso una vez más, como si todo problema se esfumara, porque yo estaba rodeada por sus brazos, y eso bastaba para devolverme el aliento.

No nos separamos… nos necesitábamos demasiado como para hacerlo. Simplemente nos quedamos allí, disfrutando el momento, hasta que dije lo que tantas ganas tenía de decir.

-¡¡Lo siento muchísimo Seth!!… ¡¡lo siento!!… ¡¡por favor perdóname!!- Y en el momento en el que empecé a hablar, supe que estaba llorando como una idiota. Mis lágrimas se mezclaron con la espesa lluvia.

-No importa, Elle… no importa- Y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, embriagándome con su aroma, pero sintiéndome culpable.

-¡Claro que importa Seth! Yo… yo te mentí… te destruí… ¡y de paso me destruí a mí misma!… tu dijiste que me entendías y yo no te creí y de verdad que me entendías… y, y yo no sabía Seth, te juro que no sabía lo de tu papá… ¡yo te juro que no sabía cuanto me entendías! Y yo te alejé de mi lado y… no sabía que hacer Seth… te juro que no podía respirar… y, y yo te necesito Seth… ¡y te necesito tanto!- Y el dejó que yo balbuceara. Me acarició el cabello con dulzura. Yo sollocé con fuerza, largando gritos de dolor, dejando salir toda la angustia.

-Por favor no llores, Elle- Y yo levanté mi rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, que irradiaban dolor al verme así. El secó mis lágrimas. Yo hipaba como una idiota.

-Es que… no lloro por que me duela… bueno si me duele saber que te lastimé, pero lloro porque te juro que estoy desesperada Seth… te juro que no se que hacer. Lloro porque me siento tan idiota… tan basura y arpía… y… y lloro porque me siento culpable- Y seguía diciendo idioteces… ya nada importaba… él estaba conmigo y eso era lo único real.

-No te sientas culpable… yo tampoco te dije lo de mi padre- Y él se sentía culpable por hacerme llorar.

-Pero al menos no me dijiste que estaba vivo- Y esta vez lo dije más tranquila y no tan apresurada- Lo siento…- Y esta vez lo dije mirándolo a los ojos… y lo dije con todo el sentimiento.

-Te perdono Elle… solo… no te alejes de mí- Y nos quedamos abrazados en el mismo lugar.

La culpa no se iba… necesitaba que me gritara, que me empujara y me insultara, pero no lo hizo. El siguió abrazándome, sin recordar el sufrimiento que le había causado.

-Elle…- Cortó con nuestro momento de silencio. Sentí el viento frío en mi espalda y me acurruqué un poco en sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Seguía angustiada… no sabía por qué.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?- Y sentí que me estaba reprochando… no lo culpé.

-Yo… no sé. Cada vez que me preguntabas simplemente me agarraba pánico y me salía decirte eso… y luego simplemente no pude evitarlo- Contesté apenada. Mi voz sonaba ahogada.

-¿Porqué te agarraba pánico?-

-Pues… para mí todo fue extraño… quiero decir… de pasar a ser nada a que un chico me invite a salir…-

-¿Pasar a ser nada?- Preguntó confundido. El pánico me invadió… "Creo que es hora de decirlo, Elle"

-Bueno… tu entiendes- Traté de evitar decirlo.

-Elle… ¿A qué te referías con eso?- Insistió.

-Nada… no es importante…-

-Elle… por favor… quiero que confíes en mí- Suspiré irregularmente.

-Bueno… yo… creo que es mejor que te cuente todo…- Mi voz sonó aguda al final de la frase. Quería seguir llorando…

-¿A qué te refieres con todo?-

-Quiero que sepas todo sobre mi pasado… quiero que no hallan más secretos entre nosotros- ¿Nosotros? ¿Qué éramos nosotros? Eso mucho no me importó cuando vi su mirada al decir esa palabra.

-¿Te refieres a Inglaterra?- Yo asentí- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó preocupado.

-No pasó nada… solo quiero que entiendas porqué era tan… solitaria… porqué nos fuimos a vivir a Inglaterra siendo tan felices aquí-

-¿Ustedes eran felices?- Yo asentí. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis ojos. Por suerte la lluvia se las llevaba.

-La cosa es… complicada... Tu sabes que mi mamá es hija de Ingleses y mi papá es hijo de Quileutes ¿verdad?- Y odiaba contar esa historia… jamás lo había hecho en realidad.

-Sí…- Y parecía extrañado con lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Mi mamá es… por así decirlo… hija de personas de "la alta sociedad Inglesa"- Y al decir eso, podía sentir el veneno saliendo en cada palabra.

-¿Alta sociedad Inglesa?- Preguntó extrañado.

-Sí… - Odiaba eso, lo odiaba.

-¿Eso quiere decir…?-

-Eso quiere decir que mi mamá es una "sangre pura" en los cánones ingleses- Dije odiando cada palabra dicha- Mis… padres se conocieron en Inglaterra, en una exposición de música y arte gráfico y… con el tiempo se enamoraron. Mi mamá no tenía permitido salir con alguien que no fuera de la "alta sociedad"- Dije con fastidio y dolor… ¿Porqué todo tenía que ser tan difícil en la vida?- Y cuando mis abuelos se enteraron, les prohibieron verse. Más que nada mi abuela. Mi abuelo solo quería que ella fuera feliz… Mi mamá se escapó, obviamente- Dije sintiéndome orgullosa de ella- y vino aquí, a La Push- El tomó mi mano y yo lo miré. Su mano entrelazada con la mía viajo hasta su pecho. Pude sentir los latidos de su corazón retumbando sobre ellas.

-¿Le gustaba La Push?-

-Le sigue gustando. Se casaron aquí… y nos tuvieron a nosotros- El acarició mi rostro y yo cerré los ojos largando más lágrimas - Y cuando Max y yo teníamos entre 5 y 6 años, mi abuela vino a visitarnos. Jamás la había conocido. Ella les ofreció a mis papás algo que no pudieron rechazar- Y dolía recordarlo.

-¿Dinero?-

-No... Ella les dijo que nos pagaría los estudios en Kensington si nos íbamos a vivir a Inglaterra todos juntos- Y esta vez, con las lágrimas, salió el rencor hacia mi abuela…

-¿Y qué tiene de especial Kensington?- Preguntó extrañado. Su mano hacía pequeños círculos sobre la mía.

-Kensington es, prácticamente, el mejor instituto de Inglaterra… yo lo odiaba-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es que… todo allí eran "sangre pura"… y yo para ellos era nada… una mancha que debía ser borrada… tanto yo como mi hermano. Jamás nadie nos quiso, jamás nadie nos habló más de dos palabras… y me sentía tan sola al principio… luego me acostumbré- Y lo dije… Y traté de no llorar más, pero el recuerdo me traía demasiado dolor.

-¿Y era por eso por lo que no querías estar con nosotros?- Preguntó un poco dolido.

-Era extraño, sabes… la gente no se me acercaba y de repente un chico y una chica completamente normales me empiezan a hablar… fue algo nuevo para mí-

-¿A eso te referías con lo de pasar a ser nada? – Yo asentí apenada y el acarició mi rostro. Yo traté de no dejarme llevar ante su tacto. Dos lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos.

-Cuando mi papá… murió… mi mamá decidió cortar con todo eso y simplemente en menos de tres semanas ya estábamos aquí- El apretó la mano que yo tenía apoyada sobre su pecho, para darme aliento.

-¿Fue difícil, verdad?-

-Sí… pero… luego llegaste tú… y llegó Mikki y… todo fue mucho mejor-

Y me abrazó con dulzura. Nos quedamos así unos minutos… nada podía ser mejor en el mundo… porque yo estaba con Seth y eso era lo único que necesitaba. Temblé un poco por el llanto, por toda la angustia acumulada, y el me tranquilizó con su simple presencia.

No nos importó la lluvia… nada era más importante que estar al lado del otro.

Entonces una pregunta se cruzó por mi mente.

-¿Seth?...-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Porqué… te alejaste?- Pregunté levantando mi rostro y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Por qué no fuiste al colegio? ¿Por qué no me viniste a buscar o al menos me hablaste?- Entonces el me miró apenado y yo me sentí una histérica, a pesar de estar entristecida al preguntar eso.

-Porque eso era lo que querías…-

-¿Qué?- Pregunté confundida.

-Eso era lo que iba a hacer feliz… tu querías que yo me alejara… y cuando me dijiste que eso te hacía feliz… yo simplemente me aleje, porque sabía que eso era lo que querías- ¿Y yo era tan egoísta como para sonreír? Claro que no… eso no me hacía feliz… yo también quería que Seth fuese feliz.

-¿Y tú fuiste feliz haciéndolo?-

-Si tú eras feliz…-

-Pero tú Seth… tú… ¿Eras feliz haciendo eso?- Lo miré a los ojos. El se quedó callado unos segundos.

-No…- Negó con su cabeza, mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Entonces porqué lo hiciste?- Pregunté apenada.

-Porque eso era lo que querías…- ¡Dios! ¿Qué importaba lo que yo quería? Sentí una pequeña molestia en el estómago.

-¿Y tú que querías hacer, Seth? ¿Qué querías hacer tú?... ¡no solo lo que yo quiero es lo que se puede hacer, Seth!… yo quiero que tú también decidas… quiero que me digas que quieres hacer tú ahora… Quiero que hagas lo que tú quieres hacer, no lo que yo quiero que hagas… porque tu opi…- Y me besó

Me besó con fuerza, con pasión, con amor… me hizo sentir lo que jamás había sentido.

Fue como un fuego interno… no, no… era más que eso… me sentía viva… me sentía completa… feliz…

Sus labios se amoldaron perfectamente a los míos, acariciándolos, haciéndome sentir un calor abrazador. Su aliento se fundió con el mío. Una de sus manos estaba apoyada sobre mi cintura y la otra acariciaba mi rostro con dulzura. Las mías recorrieron desde su pecho hasta su cabello, acariciándolos con fervor y pasión.

Nuestros labios siguieron danzando… y fue perfecto… fue único… porque no era un típico beso de película cliché en la cual el cielo esta decorado por las estrellas… solo había un cielo negro y tenebroso. No era un típico beso de película cliché en la cual los protagonistas tienen vestidos y trajes… solo teníamos shorts y camisetas sucias y mojadas. No era el típico beso de una película cliché en la cual la música nos deleita a todos… solo se escuchaban los truenos amenazadores y la espesa lluvia cayendo sobre nosotros.

Y el corazón se podía salir por mi pecho que yo no me iba a dar cuenta… y el mundo podía estar acabándose que no me iba a importar…

Y todo el dolor pareció lejano… tan imposible era creer que había estado llorando hacía tan solo unos segundos.

Y nos tuvimos que separar porque nos faltaba el aire. El me miró… sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

-Eso era lo que quería hacer- Y esta vez fui yo la que lo besé. Prácticamente me lancé sobre él y volví a sentir la dicha.

-Creo que fue buena idea- Dije con mis labios pegados a los suyos. Ambos reímos. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, nos separamos sonriendo… Y yo híper ventilando.

Apoyó su frente sobre la mía y cerramos nuestros ojos… solo disfrutando del momento…

Hasta que un aullido cortó el silencio.

Los dos miramos hacia el bosque.

-¿Ese aullido fue…?-

-No lo sé…- Me incorporé para dejarlo levantarse. Otro aullido más… parecía desesperado, preocupado.

-¿Debes ir?- Pregunté tomando su mano. Antes de que me pudiera contestar, alguien salió corriendo de la casa de Seth…

Era Leah. Se detuvo por un segundo y nos miró… Su mirada no reflejaba odio, como pensé que iba a hacerlo, reflejaba preocupación y sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hacen los dos aquí?-

-Nosotros…- comenzó Seth. Ella bajó su mirada a nuestras manos entrelazadas y yo pude sentir el fuego en mis mejillas.

-¡No importa eso! Es Max… quédate aquí con ella, ahora vuelvo- Ella se dio vuelta, pero yo hablé antes de que pudiera correr.

-¿Es Max? ¿Qué pasó?- Se dio vuelta y cuando me contesto, no lo hizo rudamente.

-No lo sé, aunque tengo una idea de porqué es- La dejé irse. Seth tomó mi mano y esperamos juntos, alguna señal… algo que nos indicara que hacer. El tomó mi mano con fuerza y yo simplemente esperé, con el corazón en la boca.

Luego de lo que habían parecido 5 minutos, escuchamos unos ruidos provenientes del bosque, y yo me asusté al ver a Leah, a Jacob y a mi hermano llegando. Mi hermano parecía hecho una furia. Leah lo miraba escépticamente.

- No va a ir contigo si no te tranquilizas- Dijo poniéndose frente a él, al ver que él se acercaba.

-Mira Leah, no me digas que hacer… Eleanor, ¡ven aquí ahora!- Yo obedecí, con mis piernas y todo mi cuerpo temblando por el temor al desatar su ira, pero Seth fue más rápido y tomó mi mano.

-Max ve a tu casa. Nosotros la llevaremos- Dijo Jacob acercándose a donde estábamos Seth y yo. Podía sentir la mano de Seth temblando. Yo lo miré a los ojos preocupada, y los temblores cesaron un poco.

-Tranquilo- Dije poniendo una mano en su rostro.

-Más te vale que me des una explicación- Parecía largar fuego por la boca. No me miraba.

-Tenía que hacer algo, Max… solo eso. Estoy bien. Yo salí por la ventana y vine hasta aquí… Seth no tiene la culpa- Me miró a los ojos y vio toda mi preocupación y mi temor. Verlo así me aterraba. Comenzó a respirar con fuerza, como tratando de tranquilizarse. La mano de Seth seguía entrelazada con la mía. Pude notar a Jacob mirándolas y sonriendo.

Solté la mano de Seth y me acerqué a mi hermano. Seth se acercó conmigo.

-Lo siento, Max… tranquilo- Sus temblores disminuían, pero mi voz seguía estando ahogada.

-Es mejor que te lleven ellos, Elle- Y sabía que le dolía no poder controlarse ante mí- Voy a casa y le aviso a mamá- Antes de poder saludarlo, corrió al bosque supe que se había transformado, liberando su ira.

-Será mejor que te llevemos Leah y yo. Seth, descansa… mañana tienen que ir al instituto-

* * *

Ahí tienen el besoooo!... espeor que les halla gustado... y espero que me dejen reviews... y MUCHAS GRACIAS...

me tengo que ir ahora asi que...

disfruten!


	21. ¿Qué somos nosotros?

**Cap. 21: ¿Qué somos nosotros?  
**

RIIIING, RIIIING, RIIIING

_"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?!"_ Y me caí de la cama.

-¡Eleanor, despiértate ya!- _"¿Pero porqué demonios me grita así?... ¿Qué le hice? Oh… cierto"_

-Ya voy- contesté con la voz cansada. Demonios… ¿Tanto se va a enojar por no haberme encontrado en el cuarto a la noche? ¡Si estaba bien! _"Claro que estabas bien, Eleanor… estabas con Seth… tu chico"_ Y sentí como si mi corazón estuviera en llamas… y sonreí… ¡Seth me había besado!

-¡Qué lindo dí…! _¡ouch!_- Me golpee la cabeza con la punta del velador que estaba al lado de mi cama al tratar de levantarme.

-Vamos, Eleanor… te lleva tu hermano-

-Oye… entiendo que estés enojada, pero ¿tres semanas de castigo?- Pregunté cuando la vi pasando por la puerta.

-Eleanor… no me contestes y vístete ya. No quiero que llegues tarde al instituto. Por cierto… tienes prohibido usar mi auto hasta que se cumpla tu castigo- _"¿Qué me importa?... ¡Seth me besó!"_ Pensé mirándola con suficiencia. Claro que sabía porqué se había enojado.

Digamos que el hecho de no haberme encontrado la había alterado. Cuando llegué simplemente respiró hondo y dijo:_ -Estás castigada hasta nuevo aviso, Eleanor- _Y me fui a dormir… no tenía ganas de que su humor me sacara toda la felicidad.

Estaba demasiado feliz.

Me levanté y me dirigí al baño para bañarme, secarme el cabello y peinarme. Lo hice todo en menos de 30 minutos (no me pregunten como) y después me puse la ropa: Jean de tono clarito y gastado, mi buzo de GAP blanco con las letras en azul, unas converse blancas y un gorro blanco con un pompón arriba. No me puse maquillaje _"El único que quiero que me vea es Seth, y el ya me ve"_ Pensé con la emoción creciendo.

Estaba por agarrar la mochila cuando escuché el sonido del timbre. ¿Quién demonios era a esa hora de la mañana?

Bajé las escaleras con una rapidez un tanto inusual (la emoción por lo general me provoca eso) pero vi que mi mamá ya había atendido y al mirar por la puerta mi corazón dio al menos 7 vueltas en mi pecho.

-¡Seth!- Suspiré con la sonrisa más grande en el rostro.

-Elle…- Sus ojos dejaron de mirar a los de mi mamá y miraron a los míos. Sentí una ola de calor subiendo por mi pecho.

-¿Quieres pasar a desayunar, Seth?- Preguntó mi mamá. A él le fue difícil despegar sus ojos.

-No, muchas gracias señora Rigby, ya desayune. Solo pasaba a buscar a Elle- Y volvió a mirarme, pero yo estaba suplicándole con la mirada a mi mamá para dejarme ir. Ella suspiró.

-Ve, pero sigues castigada- Sonreí emocionada y simplemente salí afuera, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Me dí vuelta y…

No supe que hacer… digamos que… no habíamos quedado en nada. Nos quedamos allí parados, mirándonos.

-Hola…- Dijo él.

-Hola…- _"Aburrido"_ Dijo mi corazón en forma de canción _"Solo lánzate encima suyo"_

-¿Vamos?- _"Qué incómodo" _Pensó mi cerebro.

-Claro…-Y sonreí, mientras comenzamos a caminar. Un silencio incómodo nos envolvió. ¿Qué teníamos que hacer? ¿Qué éramos nosotros?

-Así que… ¿estás castigada?-

-Digamos que en dos días el enojo se va a ir. Se preocupó al no verme en la habitación-

-Mamá casi me mata… dijo que tendría que haberte llevado a tu casa- Lo miré a los ojos fijamente y sonreí.

-Me alegra que no lo hayas hecho…- Y una sonrisa tímida apareció en nuestros rostros. El se acercó un poco más a mí y tomó mi mano. Yo simplemente reí como una tonta y me dejé llevar por los nervios que sentía.

Estábamos a una cuadra del colegio cuando el se quedó parado en su lugar. Yo había seguido caminando y sentí el tirón de mi brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté acercándome un poco a él. Entonces sin previo aviso el puso sus dos manos sobre mi rostro y me besó con ternura. Yo simplemente me dejé llevar. Quise hundirme en sus labios, pero necesitaba respirar. Nos separamos. Juro que mis rodillas me temblaban.

-Lo siento…- Dijo un poco apenado al darse cuenta, entonces yo sonreí y me acerqué un poco a su rostro para darle un pequeño beso. Ese pequeño beso me llevó a otro… y a otro… y luego simplemente no pude dejar de besarlo. Era adictivo… me volvía completamente loca.

Nos separamos con dificultad. Odiaba separarme de él.

-Creo que es hora de que entremos- Y el me pasó su brazo izquierdo por los hombros y yo pasé mi brazo derecho por su cintura. Me sentí cómoda de esa forma.

Caminamos la última cuadra, sintiendo las miradas de todos los alumnos del instituto.

_-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Los viste besándose? ¡Al fin!-_

_-¡Lo sé! Serán la pareja más linda del instituto-_

_-¿Vieron a Katari? ¡Parece que va a echar humo por las orejas!-_ Esas eran las amigas de Julia Best. Sonreí ante sus comentarios.

Los chicos en cambio bromeaban a Seth y él trataba de no escucharlos.

_-¡Oh! Te conseguiste una buena, Clearwater-_

_-¡Cuidado que no te la roben!-_

Otras chicas (ejem… amigas de Katari… ejem) en cambio, me miraban con odio. Yo simplemente levanté la cabeza con orgullo y pasé por al lado suyo, sintiendo la felicidad crecer en mi interior.

-Creo que seremos el nuevo tema de conversación-

-Lo sé… Bueno, al menos no van a hablar sobre drogas y esas cosas- Dije sonriendo. Seguimos caminando, cuando sentí otro tirón y me dí cuenta de que Seth había parado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me acerqué a él y tomé su otra mano. El me miró fijamente. A veces me hacía pensar que le era imposible apartar sus ojos de los míos.

-Sabes… yo estuve pensando que… bueno… ¿Qué somos nosotros?- Wow… me tomó desprevenida.

-No lo sé… ¿Qué quieres que seamos?-

-¿Yo?- ¿Parecía sorprendido?- Pues… tu sabes… quiero que seas…- Pero antes de poder decir la palabra que quería que dijera, la campana sonó y soltamos nuestras manos.

-Tengo que irme rápido… la profesora de "Idioma Nativo" es algo estricta- Seth estudiaba Quileute. Yo no podía estudiarlo porque no tenía los primeros años de estudio. Solo tenía que ir dos lunes al mes, y este lunes le tocaba ir, en vez de ir a Geografía conmigo.

-Claro… nos vemos en el almuerzo- Odie el hecho de no poder escuchar lo que quería decirme… ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Acaso la palabra era _**"novia"**_? ¡Necesitaba saberlo!

Yo me dirigí rápidamente a mi clase de Geografía de los lunes, pensando en que en el receso, le iba a preguntar.

Cuando llegué me encontré a Mikki hablando animadamente con Abbey Road.

-Hola chicas…- Dije poniendo mi bolso en el banco al lado de Mikki. Lo primero que hicieron fue saltar de sus bancos y comenzar a gritar como locas.

-**¡OH DIOS MIO!**- Mikki gritó tomándome de los hombros.

-¡Cuéntanos como fue!- Abbey dijo con picardía.

-¡Sabía que esto iba a pasar!-

-Van a ser la pareja más linda- Dijo sonriéndome.

-¿Cómo te lo pidió?-

-¿Qué hizo?- Y mientras Abbey me miraba con picardía, Mikki gritaba y saltaba.

-¡Basta!- Grité no muy alto. Entonces miré sus caras de sorpresa y yo empecé a gritar y a saltar, sintiendo la emoción. Mikki me siguió y Abbey comenzó a reír.

-Dios, los rumores corren rápido- Dije una vez que me tranquilicé.

-¿Y? ¿Son novios?- Preguntó Mikki.

-No… pero definitivamente lo besé… y definitivamente me besó-

-¿Tu crees que te va a preguntar?- Abbey parecía curiosa y tenía una expresión de picardía y burla en el rostro.

-¡Oh, seguro! Está muerto por vos- Contestó Mikki antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca.

-Sí, tienes razón. Seguro que…- Pero antes de poder seguir hablando, escuchamos la puerta cerrarse y nos dimos vuelta, para ver al profesor entrando.

En toda la clase, las chicas me mandaban papelitos diciéndome que tenía que hacer para que él me pidiera ser la novia.

_"Tendrías que ir a la casa vestida súper sexy… eso lo va a volver loco" _Escribió Abbey.

_"¡Claro que no! Eso lo alejará. Tu solo debes ser tú misma" _Puso Mikki_  
_

_"Oh, genial… que buenos consejos chicas"_ Les contestaba yo.

_"Bueno… sino, podrías simplemente decirle: Mira Clearwater… me gustas, te gusto… se mi novio, y ¡listo!"_

_"Concuerdo con Abbey… solo díselo. Tírate encima suyo y bésalo" _Eso me hizo acordar al consejo de mi corazón.

_"Están locas"_

_"Chicas, mejor dejemos de escribir o el profesor nos verá y leerá la nota en frente de todos"_

_"Eres gallina, Reeves"_ Claro que Abbey lo había dicho en chiste

_"¡Adiós!"_ Puse yo y cuando el papel me llegó una vez más, simplemente lo rompí. Las chicas fingieron enojo, pero luego soltaron unas risas.

Después de minutos escuchando idioteces de Geografía, el timbre del receso sonó y las tres nos quedamos ordenando nuestros útiles.

Cuando salí, traté de encontrar a Seth, pero sabía que él tenía clases en la otra punta del edificio. Quería verlo de vuelta y estar rodeada por sus brazos, pero lamentablemente, Abbey me arrastró a la clase siguiente que compartía con ella.

Era Literatura… que materia aburrida. Lo único que hacíamos era leer libros en el medio de la clase (los cuales yo ya había leído en sexto grado) y los comentábamos.

La clase solo se tornó divertida cuando la profesora nos pidió que leyéramos un pequeño cuento en grupos.

En el grupo estábamos Abbey, James Sutcliffe, Fred Best y yo.

-¿Quién empieza?- Preguntó James poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa y sus brazos detrás de su cuello. Nadie contestó.

-Este es el momento en el que una de ustedes dos debe decir: Nosotras, hermosos compañeros de grupo- Dijo Fred con el cuello en alto.

-Oye, hermano… ¡no te metas con Londres! Es de Seth- Bueno… digamos que eso no me divirtió mucho. Solo me puse roja como un tomate.

-Lo siento muchísimo- Dijo Fred imitando mi acento Ingles.

-Creo que el acento ingles no es lo tuyo, Frederick- Dijo Abbey resaltando su nombre.

-Pues yo creo, Abigail querida, que puedo imitar perfectamente el acento Ingles-

-Oigan… la lectura…- Dije yo tratando de no reírme.

-Hey… ¡ese sí que fue un acento Ingles!- Dijo James señalándome. Los 4 reímos.

-Ahora que lo pienso… jamás te habíamos escuchado hablar más de dos palabras, Londres- Londres era mi sobrenombre.

-Claro que me han escuchado hablar. ¿Se acuerdan los primeros días cuando todos los profesores me presentaban?- Dije tímidamente.

-Oh, cierto… creo que ya se todo sobre ti- Dijo Fred sarcásticamente… y luego la discusión siguió sobre como era el acento Ingles. Me divertí mucho tratando de hacerlos hablar como yo. Para el final de la clase, los tres sabían más sobre el acento Ingles que sobre el cuento que teníamos que leer.

En el receso siguiente tampoco pude ver a Seth. Traté de buscarlo pero no lo encontré…

Tampoco en el siguiente… ni en el siguiente. Tampoco lo vi en la hora del almuerzo. Eso sí que me preocupó… noté que tampoco estaba mi hermano. Los busqué por todos lados, les pregunté a todos los alumnos, pero nadie sabía nada.

Sentí como si un ladrillo estuviera alojado en mi estómago. Tenía que hacer algo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, me dirigí al comedor y trate de buscar a Mikki. La encontré hablando con Abbey y comiendo su comida. Me acerqué al lugar donde estaban y las miré. Ellas notaron mi preocupación.

-Elle… ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Abbey extrañada.

-Sí… solo quería saber si han visto a mi hermano- Mikki se mostró preocupada.

-Lo vi hace 20 minutos… ¿No lo encuentras?-

-No…- Pero antes de poder decir otra cosa más, un aullido lejano me golpeó. Sentí como si estuviera vibrando dentro de mí.

-¿Sintieron eso?- Pregunté asustada. Algo tenía que ver con mi hermano.

-¿De qué hablas?- Seguro pensaban que estaba loca.

-El aullido-

-Oh… sí. Es normal escuchar aullidos aquí-

-Lo sé- Y sí que lo sabía. Lo que me extrañó fue el hecho de haberlo sentido vibrando en mi cuerpo. ¿Acaso ellas lo habían sentido?

-Voy a llamarlo- Y sin importarme lo que los demás dijeran, corrí hasta llegar a mi casillero. Saqué mi mochila, busqué mi celular y lo puse en el bolsillo, procurando que nadie lo vea.

Corrí hacia el baño y marqué el número de mi hermano… Nadie contestaba.

Llame otra vez… nada.

Otra vez…

-¡Vamos Max! Contesta- Murmuré nerviosa. Nada. Decidi llamar a Seth. Marque su número 3 veces... Nada... Nada y ¡nada!

-¡Demonios!- Guarde mi celular y salí del baño, encontrándome con Mikki y Abbey. Abbey parecía muy confundida.

-¿Contestó?-

-No… no se donde está-

-Mejor separémonos y busquémoslo-

-Yo voy afuera, ustedes vallan a la zona del gimnasio- Les dije dándome vuelta y corriendo hacia el pasillo. Traté de ser discreta, para que ningún profesor me pudiera ver. Por suerte todos estaban comiendo y la puerta de entrada estaba abierta. Estaba por salir, cuando los vi a los dos caminando hacia donde yo estaba.

-¿Dónde estaban?- Pregunté abriéndoles la puerta.

-Max estaba por transformarse en el medio del pasillo- Dijo Seth, que lo miraba a Max como advirtiéndole que no se enoje.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté preocupada- ¿Estás bien?- El miraba hacia abajo y tenía sus manos en los bolsillos. Yo tomé sus muñecas y las sacó, para tomar la mías.

-Sí… solo fue un idiota…-

-¿Qué dijo?-

-Mejor no hablemos del tema- Dijo Seth al ver que mi hermano estaba tratando de respirar mejor.

-¿Quieres ir a casa, Max?- Pregunté cariñosamente. El levantó su rostro y trató de recomponerse.

-Estoy bien… voy a comer- Y sin previo aviso, se fue. Miré a Seth y traté de sonreír.

-¿Qué pasó?- El se rascó la nuca con su brazo derecho.

-Digamos que… lo molestaron al decir algo sobre Michelle y comenzó a temblar. Quiso golpear a los que dijeron eso, así que tuve que sacarlo-

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunté a él tomando su rostro.

-Eh… sí- Mi vista viajó por todo su cuerpo, y pude notar un moretón negro en su brazo que desaparecía.

-¡Seth! ¿Qué es eso?- El se lo tapó con la mano. La mano no llegaba a tapar todo, pero al cabo de unos segundos, el moretón pasó a ser más pequeño, hasta desaparecer.

-Nada… yo tuve que controlarlo y se alteró un poco… eso pasa a veces- Y sentí una furia invadiéndome por completo. ¿Quién se creía que era mi hermano para hacerle eso a Seth?

-¡¡Dios, lo voy a matar!!- Grité furiosa. Caminé en el sentido contario para buscarlo y gritarle un par de cosas no muy amistosas, pero sentí la mano de Seth cerrándose sobre mi brazo, con delicadeza.

-Tranquila, Elle… no pasó nada- Y me encerró en un abrazo cariñoso. Yo simplemente me dejé llevar por su aroma y su calor, al cual parecía irme acostumbrando.

-Igual es un idiota… y le voy a decir algo- Dije frustrada, aunque flotando en un sueño. El se separó un poco y yo lo miré.

-No, por favor Elle, no le digas nada. No quiero que se enoje y que te pase algo- Parecía preocupado por eso… no quería preocuparlo.

-Está bien… no te preocupes, no le diré nada- Y esta vez fui yo la que lo encerró en un abrazo.

-Oye… Elle… sobre lo de hoy… yo quería hablar porque…-

_RIIIIIIIING…_

Estúpido timbre.

-Tengo que irme, Seth. El profesor de Matemática va a explicar un tema nuevo- Y no me quería ir, pero sabía que la pregunta ya no me la podía hacer. "El estúpido timbre cortó con el clima" Pensó mi corazón.

-Oh, bueno… adiós- Y una vez más, no pude saber que era lo que Seth me quería decir.

* * *

Aburridoo... lo sé, pero quería dejarlas con el suspenso... MUAJAJA ... jaja naaa... es que quería seguirlo así. Me suena **re tonto** poner algo como _"¿Quieres ser mi novia Eleanor Rigby?" "¡Claro que sí Seth Clearwater!"_ (beso apasionado)... nunca pasa eso en la vida real ¬¬ y ademas quería que se sintieran incómodos jajaja

Bueno... espero que lo hallan diosfrutado y...

REVIEWS :D

Lau :D


	22. ¿Tú también, mamá?

**Cap. 22: ¿Tú también, mamá?**

Maxwell P. O. V:

Idiota… voy a arrancarte la cabeza de un mordisco. ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres? No puedes hablar así de mi ángel. Vas a ver pedazo de mal… "Tranquilo Max… está todo bien"

Y cada esa voz en mi cabeza era la de mi hermana. Siempre que me alteraba y comenzaba a temblar, era su voz la que me tranquilizaba. ¿Sería porque era ella la que siempre me ayudaba a desenojarme? No lo sabía… siempre era su voz la que lograba sacar toda mi ira de adentro. Pero a veces me era difícil… y más esta vez.

**Flash back:**

_-¿Viste a Reeves?- Si hablaban de mi Michelle… estaban muertos._

_-¡Está que arde!- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Como pueden decirle eso? ¡Ella es mía! Podía sentir todo mi cuerpo temblando._

_-Lastima que se junta con el nuevo-_

_-¿Te refieres a Rigby?- ¿Eran tan idiotas como para no darse cuenta de que yo estaba allí?_

_-Sí… pero no por mucho- ¡Ella jamás se iba a alejar de mi lado! ¡Ella iba a ser mía para siempre!_

_-¿Planeas algo?- Ese tono no me gustó nada. Tenía que controlarme. Parecía que estaba convulsionando._

_-Fiesta de Halloween… alcohol y bueno… tu sabes el resto- Dijo con una risa petulante. No lo pensé… no supe que pasó, hasta que vi mi puño destrozando su nariz. Fue rápido, fue reconfortante sentir su gemido de dolor y ver la sangre saliendo a chorros. Sentí el "empujón del amigo" pero ni siquiera me movió. Lo agarré por el cuello…. La furia crecía cada vez más._

_-Acérquense a Michelle y juro que no tendrán ni un minuto para contarlo… tóquenla y mueren- Mi voz estaba rasposa. Podía ver el pánico en las miradas de esos idiotas. Sentí algo corriendo mi brazo y el chico calló en el suelo junto con el otro. Miré a mi costado, para ver a Seth agarrar mis dos brazos._

_-¡Tranquilízate ya Max!- Pero no podía… sentía el calor consumiéndome… no era yo._

_-No… puedo…- Y me desesperé. Seth rápidamente me tomó por los brazos y me sacó del instituto… una vez en el bosque, la bestia se apoderó de mí._

**Fin del flash back.**

Seguí caminando, tratando de no prestarles atención, y sentí su aroma alrededor mío. Ella estaba cerca. Simplemente seguí el rastro. ME sentí un perro al hacerlo, pero lo hice disimuladamente. Doble una esquina y la vi… ella… mi ángel.

Me miraba preocupada, pero a la vez aliviada, y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Era tan hermosa… ¿Cómo alguien podía pensar en hacerle daño a ella? ¿Cómo podían querer aprovecharse de un ángel tan dulce? Eso debía ser un pecado… ¿Cómo no darse cuenta de lo hermosa persona que era? ¿Cómo pasarla por alto? Ella era una reina… debían tratarla como a una.

-¡Max!...- Y corrió a abrazarme. Me hundí en su aroma y acaricié su cabello.

-¿Qué pasa linda?- Ella se separó un poco y pude ver sus mejillas sonrojadas. Era perfecta.

-No sabíamos donde estabas…- No podía mentirle a ella.

-Salimos unos minutos con Seth… tranquila- Acaricie su cabello. Sabía que ella temía que yo estuviera jugando con ella… pero yo jamás haría eso. Prefería arrancarme las uñas con un alfiler, a hacerlo.

Todavía no había podido sentir la dicha de probar sus labios, pero no me molestaba… solo con mirarla a lo lejos y saber que estaba bien, era feliz.

-¿Ya almorzaste?- Preguntó preocupada ¿No es hermosa? Sí… ya se que lo dije muchas veces, pero oigan… ¡la amo!

-No… ¿Me quieres acompañar?- Pregunté tomando su mano y jugando con ella. Ella siguió sonrojándose y la apartó. Eso me dolió, pero sabía que ella tenía miedo, y no iba a incomodarla.

-Bueno… vamos- Y caminé junto con ella. En poco tiempo nuestra relación de amigos pasó a ser de algo más. Yo trataba de conquistarla todo el tiempo, pero ella se resistía, y de un modo u otro lo entendía… ¡habían tantos idiotas que podrían haberla lastimado! Yo jamás lo haría, pero eso no ocultaba el hecho de que ella creyera que yo podía hacerlo.

Ya iba a llegar el día en el que iba a poder decirle la verdad… pero en ese momento, yo estaba muy feliz mirándola sonreír y sonrojarse.

**Seth P. O. V:**

¡Diablos! No había podido preguntárselo… No había podido decirle todo lo que sentía… pero eso no me iba a sacar mi felicidad.

¡Ella me había besado! Eleanor Rigby… mi vida entera… la verdadera razón de todo… me había besado…

Había sentido como si... ¿Cómo explicarlo? Como si estuviera volviendo a vivir… No, eso no... Me sentí… libre… poderoso… como si pudiese vencer cientos de ejércitos de neófitos, como si el mundo fuese insignificante bajo la palma de mi mano. Había sentido como si nada fuese importante… era ella lo único que necesitaba. La comida no servía, el agua no me importaba, el aire era estúpido… ella era lo único necesario para vivir. Ella era mía… y así lo había sentido.

Sentí el ruido de la puerta de la cocina, y salí de mi ensimismamiento. Mi mamá había entrado al living.

-¡Seth! Te estaba llamando- ¿Qué?

-¿Eh? Oh… si… ¿Qué pasa?- No la miraba. Yo solo miraba al vacío, y sabía que tenía una sonrisa y una cara de idiota.

-Seth… ¿Estás bien?- No estaba preocupada… más bien me miraba feliz.

-¿Bien?... ¡Estoy genial!- Pero que pregunta estúpida. Ella se rió un poco y se sentó conmigo.

-Me alegro que así sea, cariño- De repente me miro raro… feliz, pero preocupada… y como te miran las madres cuando sienten nostalgia pensando "Cuanto ha crecido"

-¿Pasa algo mamá?- Pregunté un poco extrañado.

-No… ¿Es por Elle verdad?- Y no entendí porqué me miraba preocupada.

-Em… bueno… sí- Qué incómodo. Ella suspiró y no la entendí.- ¿Qué?... ¿Acaso no te gusta Elle?- Pregunté extrañado. Ella se sorprendió y contestó rápidamente.

-¡No! ¡No es eso, cariño! Elle es una gran chica… pero estoy preocupada-

-¿De qué?- Fue ella la que me miró extrañada esta vez.

-Pues tu sabes cariño… tu eres un hombre lobo y todo eso…- ¿Qué?

-¿Tu temes que yo la lastime?- Pregunté sorprendido. Ella volvió a dar un respingo.

-No, no… ¡Claro que no! Es solo que… tengo miedo que la lastimes… emocionalmente- ¡Pero yo jamás iba a lastimarla! No quería lastimarla- Ella es una gran chica Seth… el día que vino a casa, ella se mostró tan preocupada por ti. Parecía que te necesitaba tanto… y yo no quiero que la lastimes cuando tu… cuando tu imprimes- Oh…

-Pero mamá…-

-Seth, yo entiendo que tu eres adolescente y que… bueno… tus hormonas… se revolucionan… pero si tu imprimas, le romperás el corazón…-

-Mamá, yo jamás podría…-

-Sí, Seth… ¡se que eres un gran chico! Eres mi hijo y yo te crié, pero no podrás pelear contra eso… ella no va a poder soportarlo…-

-¡Mamá! Ella es mí imprimada…-

-¿Te imaginas? Ella ya no necesita que se le vuelva a romper el corazón después de lo de su padre- ¿Es que no había escuchado? Ella miraba un punto fijo, mientras hablaba con rapidez.

-Mamá… ¡¡ella es mí imprimada!!-

-Y yo no quiero que… ¿Qué dijiste?- Dejo de hablar por unos segundos.

-Yo me imprimé de Elle- Una sonrisa comenzó a crecer en su rostro.

-¿E… enserio?- Yo asentí y ella lanzó un grito de alegría, haciéndome reír- Hay por todos los ancestros… ¡qué felicidad!- Entonces me miró furiosa y me pegó con el repasador de tela que tenía en la mano.

-¡Oye! ¿Porqué fue eso?- Pregunté. Claro que eso no le duele a nadie, pero no entendía.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Seth Harry Clearwater?!- Oh… claro.

-Yo… yo creo que… me olvidé… no lo sé-

-¡Dios! A veces lamento haberte tirado de la cuna- La miré perplejo y ella comenzó a reírse… ¿Ella también estaba a tanto del chiste?

-¡Oh, mamá! ¿Tú también?-

-Lo siento… es muy gracioso, cariño… además creo que te caíste un par de veces. Eras algo hiperactivo- Y con eso, se fue a la cocina, dejándome con la duda de que si era verdad que me había tirado de la cuna, o no.

**Eleanor P. O. V:**

Digamos que el camino a casa fue aburrido. Max no me hablaba mucho. Seguía enfadado por lo del otro día. ¿Qué quería que haga? Había sido un impulso… algo que no había podido controlar.

Entramos y me encontré a mamá con unos baldes nuevos de pintura, brochas y manteles de plástico transparentes…

Oh…

-Eleanor… creo que el garaje necesita pintura- Podía sentir la musiquita estridente que ponen en las películas de terror cuando el asesino está cerca.

-Oh, que bueno me voy a mi habitación- Dije apresuradamente y corriendo a las escaleras.

-¡No tan rápido, señorita! Esto es parte de tu castigo-

-Mamá…- Me quejé.

-Eleanor… o lo haces o tendrás que ir al instituto en el auto de tu hermano todos los días-

-Ya quisieras…- Murmuré fastidiada

-¿Cómo?-

-Qué… es divertido… sí… pintar el garaje- Y tomé las brochas de su mano, para dirigirme a pintar el garaje.

-Espera… ve a ponerte algo viejo. Puedes usar… la camisa de… tu papá - Y esta vez me miró con cariño. Yo traté de sonreír y simplemente subí las escaleras y busqué la camisa de mi papá en mi armario.

Al verla sonreí…

Tantos recuerdos escondidos… tantas anécdotas sin contar. Todo lo que yo hacía, lo hacía con mi padre… no había nada que dejara de hacer con él.

Estaba manchada con pintura de todos colores… estaba vieja… pero la amaba.

La acerqué a mi rostro y pude sentir su olor… no me puse triste… al contrario. Era algo que me recordaba todos los buenos momentos con él.

Me cambié poniéndome la camisa que me quedaba larga, y un Jean viejo y roto que me llegaba a la rodilla. La camisa estaba a tan solo 5 centímetros de diferencia. Me até el cabello en una colita bien alta, dejando la frente al descubierto, y me puse unas zapatillas viejas.

¡Qué divertido iba a ser pintar!... Capaz que podía poner algo de música.

* * *

Sí, ya se... cortito, pero bueno jaja :D todavia Seth no se lo pregunto :O (si ya se... soy malvada :P)

jaja bueno espero que les halla gustado

lau :D


	23. Tomaré cartas en el asunto

**Cap. 23: Tomaré cartas en el asunto… cuando termine de pintar, claro.**

_Estúpido Max… estúpido auto… estúpido castigo… estúpido cinturón de seguridad._

-¿Algún problema hermanita?- Preguntó Max, mi queridísimo hermano, disfrutando de mi mal humor.

-Oh, claro que no hermanito… está todo bien- Dije con la ironía impregnada en el tono.

-Vamos, Elle… solo porque Clearwater no te halla pasado a buscar con una carroza blanca y caballos, no significa que debes estar enojada todo el día- Dijo riéndose.

-¡Su nombre es Seth! Y además no estoy enojada por eso… estoy enojada porque hoy tengo que seguir pintando ese estúpido garaje donde tú guardas tu estúpido auto-

-¡No le digas eso a Audrie el Audi!-

-¡Prefiero la carroza con caballos de Seth!-

-¡Oh! ¡Así que prefieres a Clearwater y su carroza antes que a tu hermano y su Audi!-

-¡Se llama Seth!- Sabía que bromeaba pero aún así estaba enojada.

-¡Es lo mismo!-

-¡No lo es! Ahora maneja y no me molestes, porque sino vas a ver- Dije con voz amenazadora.

-Oh, Dios mío… ¿Qué voy a hacer yo, un hombre lobo, en contra de ti, una chica indefensa?- Dijo teatralmente.

-Indefensa tu…- Y digamos que el insulto no es apto para sus oídos.

-¡Oye! ¡Tranquila!- Pero el seguía riéndose. No hablé más sobre el tema. No quería enojarme con él ni quería hacerlo enojar. Sí, claro que estaba furiosa, y no solo por el hecho de que tuviese que pintar el garaje, ¡También porque estaba llegando tarde al instituto! Y lo que menos quería, era llegar tarde al instituto. Quería tener tiempo para preguntarle sobre lo que me había querido preguntar el día anterior.

-¡Apúrate Max! Vamos a llegar tarde-

-La campana ya sonó… falta una cuadra Elle-

-¿Cómo sabes que ya sonó?-

-Em… los oídos de lobo-

-Oh… cierto… ¡Apúrate!- Aceleró en la última cuadra y estacionó en menos de 2 segundos. Ambos salimos corriendo y yo ni siquiera me molesté en dejar la mochila en mi casillero, simplemente entré a la clase de Física, agitada después de la repentina corrida.

Claro que no esperaba encontrarme con la profesora y todos mirándome fijamente.

-Llegas tarde Rigby-

-Lo siento mucho, profesora- Dije sacando a flote mis modales ingleses.

-Ve a sentarte- No me miró. Estaba muy concentrada escribiendo fórmulas físicas en el pizarrón. Yo simplemente miré a mí alrededor y lo vi a Seth saludándome animadamente y señalándome el asiento vacío a su lado.

Yo simplemente sonreí y me senté a su lado. Todas las miradas estaban encima de nosotros. Yo podía sentir mi corazón latiendo con furia, y no era por tener todos los ojos sobre mí, era por el simple hecho de estar al lado de Seth.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó el mirándome como embobado… sabía que yo lo miraba de la misma manera.

-Nada… el estúpido de Max se tardó su tiempo en el desayuno- Dije con una sonrisa, a pesar del comentario despectivo hacia mi hermano. El tomó mi mano en forma de saludo y la acarició con suavidad. Yo no podía evitar sonreírle como una idiota. Sentí los murmullos al vernos con esa cara de idiotas y… enamorados, pero no me importó. Que pensaran lo que quisieran. Yo estaba feliz en un mundo donde solo estaba Seth, con su hermosa sonrisa y su mirada tan profunda. Tenía ganas de besarlo, pero sabía que si nos atrapaban haciéndolo no iba a estar un mes castigada… iba a estar un año castigada.

-Oye en el receso yo quiero…- Estaba esperando que dijera "hablar contigo" pero claro que la profesora nos calló con un simple "Clearwater, preste atención"

Yo al querer que él terminara la oración, agarré una hoja de mi cuaderno y escribí:

_"Mejor hablemos así. No se va a dar cuenta" _Dios… odiaba mi letra. Era tan… cursiva.

**"Jaja. Tengamos cuidado… esta profesora nos puede acogotar"** Hay… su letra era tan masculina… ¿Acaso acababa de describir una letra como masculina?

_"¡Lo sé! Jaja… a veces creo que puede matarnos con la mirada"_

**"Jaja… yo creo que el salón de detención es en realidad un salón de tortura"** Traté de no soltar una risa ante eso.

_"Jamás he estado ahí… ¿tu sí?"_ ¿Acaso Seth había hecho algo malo?

**"Sí… solo después de lo de… bueno tu ya sabes. Estaba algo molesto esos días, así que le contesté mal a un profesor y me mandaron a detención"**

_"¿Y qué hacen allí? Yo jamás he estado en detención" _Le pasé el papel y miré fijamente la manera en la que escribía. Me había perdido en las perfectas facciones de su rostro cuando la estridente voz de la profesora me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-¡Seth Clearwater! Te llaman en la oficina del director- ¿Qué? ¿Qué había hecho él?

-¿A mí?- Preguntó extrañado.

-Sí, Clearwater- Miré a la profesora y me di cuenta de que en la puerta estaban dos chicos que estaban en el último año, el director y…

-¿Max?- No lo dije en voz demasiado alta. Miré a los dos chicos y me di cuenta de que uno de ellos tenía la nariz vendada y unas ojeras en los ojos…

¡Oh, por todos los ancestros! ¿Se habían metido en una pelea? Lo miré a Seth con reproche, pero el simplemente encogió sus hombros como si no entendiera porqué lo llamaban.

Se fue de inmediato, con una expresión de confusión y yo simplemente me dí cuenta que todo tenía que ver con lo de ayer… mi hermano se había transformado en el bosque… seguro alguien, el chico con la nariz vendada, lo había sacado de sus casillas… el lo había golpeado… y luego Seth… ¿Lo ayudó?

Estuve toda la clase esperando al receso, para preguntarle a Seth qué había pasado… Y si tenía tiempo, preguntarle sobre lo que él quería hablar conmigo.

**Primer receso:**

Ok… digamos que no salieron de la oficina del director. ¿Qué pasó que no salen? ¿Los van a expulsar? ¡Oh, Dios mío si los expulsan me muero!

Dios… siguen sin salir… ¡Hace un día que quiero que Seth me lo pregunte y no hubo un solo momento para hacerlo! Dios… que frustrante. Quiero que me lo pregunte ya… quiero poder besarlo… y abrazarlo… y estar con el todo el día.

_RIIIIING._

Genial… hora de historia sin Seth. Al menos va a estar Mikki.

**Segundo receso:**

-¡Seth!- Grité sorprendida al verlo parado enfrente de la puerta de la clase de historia. El solo sonreía y me miraba con esa mirada suya tan linda.

-Elle… que bueno que no me equivoqué de clase. Quiero hablar contigo…-  
¿Ese es mi corazón o alguien está tocando los bombos al lado de mi oído?

-Okey…- Y entonces me acordé- Espera- Dejé de caminar y el me miró extrañado- ¿Porqué fuiste a la oficina del director?- Su mirada de "¡Diablos!" fue espectacular.

-¿Eh… recuerdas lo de ayer?- Preguntó él incómodo.

-Sí… Lo de los idiotas esos que molestaron a Max-

-Bueno… digamos que me acusaron a mí también por lo del golpe. Bueno no me acusaron… pero dijeron que yo estuve ahí y… bueno, el director sospecha que yo también los golpee-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Pregunté sorprendida… ¿Quién podía creer que alguien tan lindo, bueno, divertido, simpático, listo, sexy, musculoso, sexy… "¡Basta!" Gritó mi cerebro ya harto de las imágenes de la espalda de Seth, de la sonrisa de Seth, de su… anatomía trasera. "Eleanor… deja de pensar en esas cosas"

-Bueno… creo que piensan que somos matones o algo así. También lo creen de Paul, Jared, Jacob y Max. Claro que Paul, Jared y Jacob no vienen más-

-¿Eso quiere decir que te van a expulsar o algo?- Pregunté preocupada- ¿O a mi hermano?- Entonces él comenzó a reírse. Yo no le ví la gracia, pero la sonrisa apareció en mi rostro cuando él me abrazó. Yo escondí mi rostro en su pecho, sintiendo las mariposas en mi estomago y simplemente me embriagué con su aroma. Seguro que él había podido sentir mi respiración profunda. El beso mi frente y nos separamos un poquito. El puso sus manos sobre mi rostro y lo levantó, acariciando mi mejilla. Sus manos ya no eran tan calientes como antes.

-No quiero que te expulsen- Sentí el miedo invadiéndome. ¡El no podía ser expulsado! Si a él lo expulsaban yo me iba con él.

- No te preocupes Elle…- Dijo sonriéndome con amor- No me van a expulsar- Y suspiré- Oye… sobre lo que quería hablar contigo…-

-Oh, sí… ¿De qué quieres hablar?- Sentí los nervios… "¡Qué lo diga!"

-Bueno…-

_RIIIIING…_

"¡ESTÚPIDO TIMBRE!" Pensé.

-Ugh… tengo que irme- Y ninguno de los dos se quería mover.

-Hablamos en el almuerzo-

-Claro… Adiós…-

**Hora del Almuerzo:**

_Los odio… los odio… los odio… los odio._

-¡Londres! ¡Pásame la sal!- Gritó James desde el otro lado de la mesa. Yo la tomé y se la tire. El la agarró con facilidad y siguió riéndose de sus bromas con Robbie Stone.

-Oye… ¿y en Inglaterra hay carrozas?- Me preguntó Fred Best. Todos se rieron… yo traté de hacerlo, pero tenía ganas de golpearlos. Esta era la hora en la que Seth tenía que hablar conmigo, peor ABIGAÍL (noten el odio momentáneo hacia mi nueva amiga) los invitó a algunos a sentarse con nosotros.

-¿Y la reina tiene Wi fi?- Preguntó James

-¡La reina debe tener oro hasta en las medias!- Grito Robbie. Me concentré en la charla de Mikki y de Abigaíl:

-No se qué le pasa… come todo el día-

-Ugh… Abbey… es la edad. Tiene 15-

-¡Lo sé, pero me roba todo!-

-Tú tranquilízate. Yo tengo suerte de que los gemelos tienen 4. Igualmente son un dolor de cabeza- Y con los gemelos se refería a sus hermanos Matthew y Mark. Los había visto un par de veces y siempre estaban haciendo bromas y molestando a los demás. Era muy divertido verlos planeando cosas.

Sentí la mano de Seth tomando la mía por debajo de la mesa y no pude evitar mirarlo como una idiota enamorada. El jugó un poco con mi mano y yo simplemente lo miraba embelezada.

-Wow, Londres… si sigues así lo quemarás con la mirada- Ugh… que idiotas. Aun así me caen bien.

**Hora de la salida:**

-Oh, vamos Max… déjame caminar-

-Está lloviendo Eleanor-

-Ugh… estúpida lluvia-

-Ahora hermanita… prepárate para seguir pintando el garaje-

-¿No me vas a ayudar?-

-No… tengo sueño- Ugh… odio cuando me pone esa cara de "Qué lindo que es ser yo" Lo peor de todo es que quería irme caminando para hablar con Seth…

¡DIOS! Quiero que me lo pregunte ¡YA!

Creo que voy a llorar de lo desesperada que estoy… encima tengo que pintar ese estúpido garaje.

Estúpido castigo…

Aunque valió la pena hacer lo que hice para recibirlo.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los míos, y decidí que si él no me lo preguntaba ese día, iba a ser yo quien lo hiciera… claro que tenía que terminar de pintar, antes.

* * *

Ya se... ya se... soy mala, che :P esperen un poquiiito! jajaja bueno espero que me dejen reviws cooomo siempre lo hacen.

Lau :D


	24. Lo que tú quieras

**Cap. 24: Lo que tú quieras.**

Dios… no aguanto más de una hora sin ella. La necesito… necesito sentir sus labios sobre los míos y besarla hasta quedarme sin aire.

Dios… me siento un idiota pensando así. Parezco una niña… Embry y Quil tienen razón.

¿Pero a mí que me importa? Yo la amo… y la quiero ya, pero tengo que esperar hasta mañana. Grrr… odio tener que esperar tanto para verla.

Seguro está pintando el garaje de su casa… ¿El garaje de su casa será muy alto? Porque si es muy alto va a necesitar una escalera para pintar las partes de arriba. ¿Y si se cae? ¿Y si la escalera es muy vieja? ¿Y si se lastima?

Basta… ella no se va a lastimar. Por qué ella no puede lastimarse ¿Verdad? Ella jamás se va a lastimar porque ella es irrompible… ella es fuerte, y me tiene a mí.

¡Pero yo no estoy allí para ayudarla a subirse a la escalera para pintar las partes de arriba de las paredes!

Esperen… Yo no se si las paredes son altas… ¿Pero y si lo son?

Dios… debo dejar de estar tan preocupado ¿Qué me pasa?

Mejor voy a poner música…

¿Dónde demonios deje mi CD de…? Oh… uno de los CDs de Elle.

¿Porqué demonios tengo un CD de ella? Oh, cierto que me obligo a llevármelo para escucharlo.

Me pregunto de qué banda será… ¿Comprenden mi sarcasmo verdad?

Bueno… escuchemos.

_"Good day sunshine, good day sunshine…"_ _**(Buen día rayo de sol, buen día rayo de sol)**_ No… horrible el comienzo.

_"Two, one, two, three, four… Everybody's talking 'bout…"** (Dos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Todos están hablando de…)**_ No… de muy mala calidad.

_"He's a real nowhere man, sitting in his nowhere land, making…"** (El es un hombre de ningún lugar, sentado en su tierra de ningún lado, haciendo…)**_ No…

_"Joan was quizzical, studied pataphisical science in the home, late nights…"** (Joan era extravagante y estudiaba ciencia patafísica en su casa. Tarde en las noches…) **_¡Aburrida!

_"I'm a loser, I'm a loser and I'm not what…"** (Soy un perdedor, soy un perdedor y no soy lo que…)**_ ¿Qué? No soy ningún perdedor.

_"Now somewhere in the dark mountain hills of Dakota…" **(Ahora en un lugar de las oscuras montañas de Dakota)**_ No entiendo…

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better…" _**(Hey, Jude. No te sientas mal. Toma una canción y hazla major)** Mejor dejo esta canción…

_Remember to let her into your heart **(Recuerda dejarla entrar a tu corazón)** Then you can start to make it better **(Entones podrás sentirte major)**_

Yo no estoy triste… solo la necesito a ella, y yo ya la dejé entrar a mi corazón… ella entró en mi corazón desde antes de mirarla a los ojos… ella ya era mía.

_Hey Jude, don´t be afraid **(Hey, Jude. No tengas miedo)** You were made to go out and get her **(Naciste para hacerla tuya)** The minute you let her under your skin **(El minuto en que la dejes bajo tu piel)** Then you´ll begin to make it better **(vas a empezar a sentirte mejor)**_

Yo no tengo miedo de ir a buscarla… Y ella ya está bajo mi piel… ella está impregnada en cada poro de mi ser...

_And any time you feel the pain **(Y cuando sientas dolor)** Hey Jude, refrain **(Hey Jude, déjalo)** Don´t carry the world upon your shoulders **(No cargues al mundo sobre tus hombros)**_

Pero yo solo siento dolor si ella lo siente. Yo siento dolor si ella no me quiere cerca suyo, y si ella no me quiere cerca suyo, entonces me es imposible no sentir el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros.

_For well you know that is a fool **(Tu sabes que es un idiota)** Who plays it cool **(El que se cree muy genial)** By making his world a little colder **(Por hacer su mundo un poco más frío)** Na na na na na Na na na na _

Yo se que las personas que hacen su mundo un poco más frío son idiotas… ella es todo… ella se merece que la ovacionen… cualquiera que la lastime merece morir.

_Hey Jude, don´t let me down **(Hey Jude, no me defraudes)** You have found her **(La has encontrado)** Now go and get her… **(Ahora ve a buscarla)**_

**_You have found her, now go and get her. La has encontrado, ahora ve a buscarla…_**

**_La has encontrado ahora ve a buscarla…_**

Yo la encontré…

Y ahora la voy a buscar…

-¡Me voy un rato mamá! No se a qué hora vuelvo- Voy a buscarla. Ya no voy a esperar un segundo más a que sea mía. No me importa si me rechaza o si me grita… voy a correr el riesgo…

**Eleanor P. O. V:**

-Ugh… MAMÁ- Grité cansada de tanto pintar. Encima me faltaba la segunda capa de pintura.

-¿Qué pasa?- Vino corriendo para saber que pasaba. Comencé a reírme ante su cara de preocupación.

-Nada… me falta una capa de pintura- Y seguí riéndome. Ella me miró con cara de "Qué inmadura"

-No se de que te ríes- Una sonrisa apareció por tu rostro- Eres tú la que tiene pintura en la cara- Y ella fue la que comenzó a reírse. Fue mi turno de mirarla.

-Ja, ja… qué gracioso- Le dije poniendo pintura en el pincel.

-Sigue un rato más y después te ayudo. Tengo que terminar unos diseños- Mamá era arquitecta. Ella amaba el arte, y diseñar casas era su forma de expresarse. Mi mamá tenía un gusto exquisito para las casas y la ropa. Sus diseños de casas siempre tenían algo que ver con la madera… le encantaba que las casas fueran de madera. De algún modo u otro le hacía recordar a mi papá, Noah Rigby.

Se fue riéndose y yo simplemente me limpié un poco las manos con un pedazo de tela, para poder atarme de nuevo el pelo. Sabía que igual un poco de pintura iba a quedar, pero iba a poder sacarla.

Luego de acomodarme el cabello en una cola alta, seguí pintando el garaje.

Miré hacia fuera. La gran puerta estaba abierta, dejándome ver el día nublado y húmedo. Había dejado de llover hacía casi una hora. No me molestaba que lloviera. Amaba la lluvia. Me hacía pensar en Seth…

Si tan solo él se apareciera por el garaje, sin remera, cansado de correr, para pedirme lo que tantas ganas yo tenía de que me pidiera…

Me saqué el pensamiento de la cabeza y seguí pintando. Iba a necesitar una buena esponja para sacarme la pintura la de las manos, de la cara y de los brazos.

Estaba poniéndole un poco más de pintura al pincel viejo, cuando sentí el ruido de alguien corriendo hacia el garaje. Me dí vuelta asustado y allí estaba Seth… sin remera… cansado de correr.

-¿Seth?- Pregunté extrañada. El simplemente sonrió y se acercó a mí, para atraparme con sus brazos y besarme con ternura.

Besarme, besarme, besarme…

El pincel se cayó de mis manos, y lo único que pude hacer, fue tomar su cabello entre mis manos. No me interesó si tenían pintura, tampoco me importó que el piso estuviera manchado.

Sentí sus labios amoldándose con perfección a los míos, su lengua abriendo paso hacia mi boca.

Sentí su aliento mezclándose con el mío, las mariposas en mi estomago crecieron cada vez más y más… mi corazón explotó miles de veces en su lugar. ¿Estaba soñando? Porque no podía ser tan perfecto… no podía sentirse tan real y correcto… ¿O sí? Sentía mis piernas temblando y simplemente dejé de sostenerme. El me sostenía con facilidad. Sus dos brazos entrelazados en mi cintura… Estaba en el cielo. No supe si pasaron años, meses, días, horas… no me importó tampoco, porque sus labios me provocaban una extraña sensación en el cuerpo. Nos separamos en busca de aire. Una vez más era yo la que estaba agitada.

-Quiero que seas mi novia-…

_¿Qué? ¿Yo había escuchado bien o mi cerebro estaba jugando conmigo?_

-¿Qué?- Pregunté en un suspiro, confundida.

-Sé mi novia, por favor…- Me suplico...- Ya no aguanto más… quiero poder besarte en cualquier momento, decirte lo hermosa que eres sin sentir miedo antes de hacerlo. Quiero poder decir que eres mía- ¿Se preguntan si me estaba derritiendo allí mismo? ¡Que ingenuas! Ya me había derretido con su simple presencia.

-Lo que tú quieras- Y él rió con júbilo, con emoción.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-No Seth… es un chiste- Entonces el se rió por su estupidez- Quiero ser tu novia y poder gritarlo a los cuatro vientos… no quiero esconder más lo que siento- Y lo besé como si el mundo dependiese de ello.

-¿Puedo decirte que eres hermosa?-

-No sé si te creeré, pero si eso es lo que quieres- Y a mí no me iba a disgustar. ¿Se preguntan si estaba feliz? Creo que jamás una persona podría ser capaz de describir lo que sentía... era imposible.

-Lo eres… eres hermosa- Y acarició mi rostro como si fuera la porcelana más fina y cara y luego besó mi nariz. Sentí miles de choques eléctricos en mi cuerpo. Amé que besara mi nariz.

-Tu eres hermoso- ¿Y como no podía serlo? Seth podría haber tenido una joroba que aún así habría sido el hombre más hermoso del mundo frente a mis ojos. Era simplemente perfecto… hasta sus pequeñas, minúsculas imperfecciones eran perfectas. Aunque jamás iba a saber cuales eran.

-¿Lo dices por mis músculos?- Dijo en un tono que me habría hecho desfallecer allí mismo. Reí como una tonta… porque eso era… una tonta enamorada.

-Además de eso…- Dije en tono de broma, pero después lo miré sinceramente- eres la persona más hermosa que conozco en todo el mundo… jamás habrá alguien tan bueno como tú-

-¿Eso quiere decir que soy feo?- Volví a reír tontamente.

-Pues… yo creo que eres el chico más sexy de la reserva- Una sonrisa seductora apareció en su rostro.

-¿Solo de la reserva?-

-Y del mundo, claro…-

-Eso está mejor… novia…- ¿Era posible que fuese tan lindo? Comencé a reírme como una tonta cuando la voz de mi mamá me sacó de mi mundo de fantasías.

-¿Eleanor? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Quieres que te ayude?- Me separé rápidamente de Seth y tomé el pincel.

-Emm… ¡no te preocupes! ¡Yo sigo!- Y me dí vuelta para verlo a Seth mirándome con amor.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunté con una sonrisa. Jamás se me iba a ir.

-Te ves linda en esa camisa- Y yo sonreí.

-Era de mi papá- Y él se mostró horrorizado.

-Yo… lo siento Elle- Pero me acerqué para tomar su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé.

-Seth… no tengas miedo de hablarme sobre mi papá. Creo que ya es hora de dejar de ocultarlo- El me sonrió y besó mi nariz con ternura, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. Me estaban gustando los besos en la nariz.

-Es que… no quiero lastimarte-

-Tú eres el único que hace que el dolor se valla, Seth… no me lastimas- Y acaricié su rostro con ternura y esas palabras le dieron un brillo en sus ojos- Creo que tengo que seguir pintando-

-Te ayudo-

-No… no es necesario-

-Elle... te voy a ayudar sí o sí- Me reí al verlo tan testarudo.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que eres mi novio voy a tener que inventarte un apodo-

-¿Un apodo?- Preguntó extrañado. Tomé un pincel y él tomó el rodillo.

-Claro… no voy a decirte: Hola Seth-

-¿Y como me dirás?- Preguntó riéndose ante mi repentina idea.

-¿Sethin mi pequeñin?- Eso estalló una ola de risas entre los dos.

-¿Qué tal si me dices: Hola chico más lindo del mundo?- Dijo con aires de grandeza.

-Muy largo… ¿Y si te digo: Sethi?-

-Muy de perro-

-¿Cuchurrumín?- Dije acordándome de la película Monsters Inc. Ambos nos reímos.

-¡Muy ridículo!-

-Me ofendes- Dije apuntándole con el pincel recién mojado en pintura blanca.

-¿Y qué te parece: El galán Seth Clearwater?-

-¡Sigue siendo largo!- El le puso un poco de pintura al rodillo y volvió a reírse.

-¡Entonces dime lo que soy!-

-¿Hombre lobo?- Pregunté sin saber que decir.

-¡No! Sexy…- Eso me hizo reír y él fingió molestarse ante mi risa.

-¿Sexy? No… mejor busquemos uno para mí-

-Hermosa- Dijo dejando el rodillo y tomándome de la cintura para acercarse y besarme. Yo no protesté.

-Es muy raro…-

-¿Raro?- Me reí.- Eso es lo que eres… eres hermosa-

-No… otro-

-¿Querida?- Me reí ante su imitación del acento inglés.

-Ugh… eso es horrible… jamás te atrevas a decírmelo, Clearwater-

-¿Qué tal: pétalo de flor?- ¿Es que tenía que hacerme reír tanto?

-¡Eres un idiota!- Pero seguí riéndome.

-Y tú eres la chica más linda del mundo-

-Oye… ese me gustó-

-¿La chica más linda del mundo? ¿Acaso no es largo?- Me reí y lo golpee despacio en el hombro.

-No… solo linda- Era su calor el que me provocaba el sonrojo… no era otra cosa (noten el sarcasmo)

-¿Te crees linda?-

-Oye… antes me dijiste que lo era-

-No no eres linda… ¡eres hermosa!- Me iba a morir allí nomás.

-Pero linda queda mejor- Entonces se rió y besó mis labios con ternura.

-Entonces te diré linda-

-¿Y te puedo decir lindo?-

-¿Lindo no queda raro?-

-Mmm… no sé-

-Llámame como quieras, siempre y cuando no sea: "Sethin mi pequeñin"- Y me reí, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Entonces te diré como se me venga a la mente. Procuraré que no sea "Sethin mi pequeñin"-

-Más te vale- Y me besó una vez más con ternura, haciéndome sentir las mariposas en la panza. Jamás me iba a cansar de sus besos. Todos eran como el primero… y sentía que besarlo era correcto. Como si yo le correspondiera completamente a él.

Entonces sentí la puerta abrirse y…

-Oh, yo… lo siento- ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Mi mamá había entrado y nos había encontrado a mí y a Seth besándonos! Les digo que un tomate era nada comparado con nuestras caras.

-Emm…- Seth no sabía que decir.

-Mamá… yo…-

-Yo… me voy a… la tienda. ¿Quieren algo?- Ella también estaba roja "Tierra… trágame" Pensé.

-No… gracias…-

-Adiós- Y con una sonrisa incómoda se fue.

-¿Estabas preparado para eso?-

-No…- Contestó sin saber si moverse o no.

-Bueno… al menos ya sabe-

-Sí… aunque hubiese sido mejor contarle nosotros-

-Bueno… ahora solo queda tu mamá-

-Y mi hermana…-

Y su hermana…

Genial…

* * *

BUENAAA ESAAA... Elle no pudo tomar cartas en el asunto... ¿Pero que importa? AHORA SON NOVIOS! yesssss :D jajaja me encanta la parejaa...

**AVISO... este fic va a durar MUCHO...** tengo escrito en capítulo 30 y ni siquiera va por la mirad de la historia... jajaja... este fic va a tener acción, romance humor drama.. TODO.

**También va a aparecer la parte de los Vulturis. Osea la parte de Amanecer. Y le voy a agregar algo más para que halla más drama y para que involucre a los personajes que yo inventé**

Espero que no les moleste, pero que se yo... así quiero hacerlo. jaja

Bueno... espero que les halla gustado.

Les agradesco MUCHISIMO los reviews :D

Lau :D


	25. Abercrombie para perras

**Cap. 25: Abercrombie para perras.  
**

Digamos que la felicidad que sentía era indescriptible. ¿Ustedes se imaginan todo lo que se puede sentir siendo la novia del chico… hombre lobo más lindo, divertido, tierno, sexy, musculoso, sexy… musculoso…? Bueno, ¿ustedes entienden?

No… creo que no… es imposible describirlo. Se siente tan bien… y es como si él fuese el correcto… como si yo jamás pudiese mirar a otro hombre y decir: Wow… que lindo que es. Jamás podría hacerlo, ni decirlo… ni siquiera pensarlo.

Miré a… mi novio (Dios… es increíble sentir las mariposas en el estómago cada vez que pienso en eso) y le sonreí con una mirada de enamorada. El no se había dado cuenta de que yo lo miraba. Estaba concentrado en terminar su evaluación. Yo ya había terminado la mía.

Me fijé en sus detalles. Wow… ahora que veía, sus bíceps sí que eran duros. Me encantaba su cabello… no era tan corto como el de los demás en la manada, era más bien largo, aunque no le llegaba a la barbilla. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro... eso significaba que le estaba yendo bien en la prueba, o que se había dado cuenta de la manera en la que lo miraba.

-Entreguen sus hojas, chicos… espero que les halla ido bien- Dijo el profesor sabiendo que su materia no era difícil. Eso se debía más que nada a su manera de enseñar. Yo me dediqué a tomar mi libro de historia y mi cartuchera.

Mi novio… tomó las dos hojas y sin preocuparse por revisarlas, se las entregó al profesor, que le sonrió. Eso era algo que me encantaba del instituto en la reserva… todos los profesores eran geniales.

Antes de poder moverse, el timbre resonó en el aula y todos comenzamos a caminar hacia el pasillo.

Yo me levanté y caminé hasta la puerta. El estaba más cerca que yo, y por eso que había llegado antes. Me esperó expectantemente y yo me apoyé sobre él.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Preguntó rodeándome con uno de sus brazos. En el otro tenía su libro y su cartuchera.

-Bien, y a ti- Levante mi rostro y él se inclinó un poco para besar mi nariz. Pude escuchar los murmullos alrededor nuestro.

-Bien... eso creo-

-Tengo que irme a Álgebra- Me separé un poco, sin ganas de hacerlo realmente.

-No… no te vallas- Dijo tomándome esta vez con sus dos brazos y besándome en la nariz.

-Tú tienes que ir a lenguaje nativo, Seth-

-No quiero ir…- Dijo un poco molesto.

-Vamos, amor… si me lo dices así no voy a poder resistir y te voy a tener que raptar- Le dije

-Entonces ráptame. Yo no tengo problema- El me besó en los labios y yo reí como una tonta.

-Vamos, en el receso nos vamos a ver- Dije acariciando la línea de su mandíbula.

-Quiero tener todas las clases contigo- Yo me reí ante tanta ternura.

-Yo también… capaz que si sobornamos a la secretaria, podamos conseguirlo- Fue difícil alejarme de él, pero lo hice. Dios… estaba haciéndome dependiente de su sonrisa, de su mirada… de sus besos.

Me fui hasta la clase de álgebra, para encontrarme con…

-**¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Cómo te lo pidió?!**- Gritó Mikki. Esto me sonó mucho a lo del otro día.

-¡Ya era hora!- Dijo Abbey como si estuviese cansada.

-Dime que lo hizo, porque los vi juntos, Eleanor-

-Si no lo hizo lo obligaré a hacerlo-

-¿Lo hizo verdad?-

-Seguro, mira su cara- Las dos se quedaron calladas.

-_¿Puedo hablar?_- Pregunté haciéndome la seria.

-¡¿No te lo pidió?!-

-Ugh… hombres… ¡todos iguales!-

-Lo sé… ¿Qué espera?-

-Tendremos que hacer algo-

-Ya lo sé… ella debería…-

-_Soy su novia_- Dije para ver si me escuchaban. No escuché lo que Mikki había querido decir.

-No… creo que eso es muy arriesgado-

-No creo que esté jugando con ella-

-¿Tú lo dices?-

-Lo sé… Seth no es así-

-**¡¿Dios, me pueden escuchar?!**- Y todos en el aula se quedaron callados. Ellas me miraron con cara de "Lo sentimos"

-Soy… su novia- Dije bajito para que no todos escucharan, aunque sabía que en menos de 1 hora todo el colegio lo iba a saber.

**-¡OH POR DIOS!-**

**-Lo sabía- **Dijo Abbey triunfante, como si fuese adivina.

-Hay… ¡me alegro muchísimo por ti, Elle!- Y Mikki me abrazó emocionada. Abbey sonreía inmensamente.

-Sabes que serán la pareja más linda del instituto- Dijo felizmente.

-Hay… esto es TAN romántico- Yo me reí. Esto iba a seguir así todo el día.

* * *

-Hola preciosa…- Dijo una voz detrás de mí. Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura, provocándome escalofríos y me reí, dándome vuelta para besar a mi novio.

-Hola amor…- Me puse de puntas de pie y llegué a besar la línea de su mandíbula.

-¡Por fin te veo!- Dijo caminando, haciendo que yo camine hacia atrás.

-¿Me extrañaste?- Dije en tono seductor. El no pudo evitar besarme, y yo no pude evitar sentir las mariposas en el estómago. Me podía acostumbrar muy fácilmente a estar abrazada a él, caminando hacia atrás, besarlo en cualquier momento.

-¿Lo dudas?- Sentí algo chocarme con fuerza y me dí vuelta con los brazos de Seth todavía en mi cintura. Antes de poder mirar contra qué me había chocado, Seth me puso detrás de él.

-¿Pero qué…?- Y miré a mi hermano. Estaba mirándonos serio, y sentí un balde de agua fría siendo vaciado en mi cabeza. Esperé unos segundos que parecieron años, a que el dijera algo… que me gritara al menos. Seth parecía estar esperando lo mismo que yo, preparado a defenderme. Entonces el rostro serio de mi hermano se quebró en… ¿Una sonrisa?

-¡Hubieran visto sus caras!- Dijo comenzando a reírse… ¡a mi no me había parecido gracioso!

-¡Eres un idiota, Max!-

-¡Aún así los asusté! Adiós tórtolos… voy a llevar a Michelle- Y el brillo en sus ojos al decir Michelle fue evidente.

-¿Me dejas tirada?- Pregunté en chiste ofendida.

-Que te lleve tu novio- Al menos lo aceptaba. Se fue sin decir más y yo simplemente abracé a Seth.

-Sabes… es muy lindo cuando me proteges… pero me da miedo-

-¿Miedo de qué?- Preguntó extrañado. De algún modo u otro, sabía que era algo que él no podía dejar de hacer.

-De que… no sé… te lastimes- El tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó.

-Yo sano rápido, linda… tu no- Y pude ver una pizca de burla en su tono.

-¿Acaso dices que soy débil?- Pregunté fingiendo estás enojada.

-Mmm… sí- Entonces golpee su hombro ante la "ofensa". El se rió y me acercó a su cuerpo, para besarme una vez más.

-Rigby, Clearwater… Dejen de hacer demostraciones públicas.- Dijo el director un poco incómodo. Yo me puse completamente roja, pero Seth simplemente rió y juntos buscamos nuestras cosas (yo me puse mi gorrito de lana con el pompón, un buzo gris con un Mickey en el medio y mis guantes haciendo juego con el gorrito. Lo había dejado todo en mi casillero al entrar, porque dentro del instituto no hacía frío)

Cuando el viento pegó en mi cara al salir, me pregunté si Seth sentía frío. Miré su "abrigo" (una remera musculosa) y me reí.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó pasando su brazo derecho por mis hombros. Yo pasé mi brazo izquierdo por su cintura y me apoyé sobre su pecho para sentir su calor.

-Me estaba preguntando si tenías frío, ¡y es obvio que no!-

-Cuando eres un hombre lobo tan solicitado por la justicia, el frío es lo menos importante- Dijo con aires de grandeza.

-¿O será que eres raro y tienes una temperatura de más de 40 grados?-

-Mmm… creo que tienes razón- Los dos nos reímos un rato y cuando era mi turno de doblar lo miré haciendo pucherito.

-No me quiero ir- Le dije escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

-¿Quieres venir a cenar?- Y me separé para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Sí! Será una gran oportunidad para decirle a mamá y a Leah… aunque creo que Leah ya sabe- Sentí nervios, pero no dejé que me ganaran.

-¿Tú crees que te dejen?-

-Sue te adora… además siempre hace mucha comida- Yo sonreí feliz.

-Déjame avisarle a mi mamá- Le mandé un mensaje de texto (y les digo que fue difícil con Seth besándome en todo momento) y ella me contestó que no había problema.

-Lo siento Seth… mamá me recordó que tengo que ir a cenar a lo de mi otro novio- Dije molestándolo.

-¿Ah sí?- Dijo acercándose "peligrosamente" hacia mí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí…- Y mi voz temblaba por la risa que quería salir.

- Entonces te voy a secuestrar- Y sin previo aviso me lanzó sobre su espalda.

-¡Bájame Seth! - Grité riéndome.

-No… así estoy cómodo- Y no me bajó en todo el camino, en el cual yo patalee y traté de hacerlo razonar, pero no funcionó.

-Oh, vamos Seth… ¡estamos a una cuadra!-

-¡No quiero correr el riesgo!- Yo me reí como lo hacía en todo momento con él, y esperé a llegar a su casa.

Claro que cuando el me bajó, me sorprendí al ver a Leah afuera, mirándonos con suficiencia en su rostro.

-Así que la trajiste, ¿Eh hermanito?- No me gustó su tono.

-Hola, Leah- Dijo Seth sin molestarse.

Entonces me miró fijamente y me recorrió con sus ojos, concentrándose en mi gorro de lana.

-Lindo gorro… ¿Dónde te lo compraste? ¿El GAP para niños?- Preguntó burlonamente. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me había insultado? Sentí como si una ola de fuego me pasara por el cuerpo, concentrándose en mi rostro. Seth se tensó al lado mío y yo simplemente la miré con furia.

-¿Y tu remera de donde la sacaste? ¿El Abercrombie para perras?- Espeté sin darme cuenta de lo que había dicho. Oh… por… Dios…

Por un momento pensé que iba a saltar encima de mí y a arrancarme la cabeza, pero simplemente apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en su otra pierna y una sonrisa extraña apareció por su rostro.

-Bienvenida a la familia…- Y sin más… entró.

-Yo…- Empezó Seth.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunté confundida.

-Bueno… digamos que Leah es… diferente. La verdad es que no sé muy bien-

-¿Eso fue una prueba?- Seth asintió mirando hacia la puerta.

-Y creo que pasaste- _"¿Pase? ¡WOHO PASE!" _Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro- Será mejor que entremos- Y sin más palabras que decir, entramos a su casa para…

-¡No sabes cuanto me alegro cariño!- Dijo Sue abrazándome.

-Yo… gracias Sue…- Yo correspondí el abrazo sin inconveniente.

-¿Quién te dijo, mamá?- Preguntó Seth. Ambos miramos a Leah que estaba en el sillón dándonos la espalda. Ella pudo notar nuestras miradas, así que se dio vuelta y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Yo no fui!-

-Bueno… tu mamá me llamo- ¿Mi mamá había llamado a Sue? Ugh… la iba a matar.

-¿Te… te llamó?- Y yo estaba roja.

-Bueno… sí, pero no te enojes con ella… las dos estamos muy felices- Seth no sabía donde meterse de la vergüenza, y yo tampoco. Esto era nuevo para ambos.

Todos nos quedamos MUY incómodamente callados y Sue se apuró a la cocina.

-Yo voy a terminar de cocinar. Espero que te gusten las pastas, cariño- Dijo refiriéndose a mí.

-Claro- Y antes de poder pensar en algo, Leah se levantó del sillón.

-Me voy… no quiero hacer un mal trío- Dijo sin mirarnos. Seth y yo nos quedamos callados…

-Eso fue incómodo- Dije sin moverme.

-Lo sé…-

* * *

**FELIZZ NAVIDAAAAAD :D yaaaayyyy regaloooo de mi para ustedes**

**para que sepan:** **GAP **es una marca SUUUPER conocida de USA! (yo tengo un buzo que es re lindo y lo amoooo ) y Abercrombie también. **Abercrombie** en realidad se llama _**"Abercrombie & Fitch"**_ yyyy Fitch me suena a Bitch... y bitch es perra, entonces se me ocurrió poner eso... entonces en ingles la frase de Eleanor sonaría tipo: **_¿And where did you get that t-shirt? ¿Abercrombie and bitch?_** jajaja re copado :P

bueno... espero que les guste a pesar de que sea cortooo

Las quiero

Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS

pasen una HERMOSA navidaaad (regalenme muchos Jacobs Blacks tamaño real, please :D)

Lau :D


	26. ¡Te ganaste la lotería!

**Cap. 26: ¡Te ganaste la lotería!**

-Oye… ¿Quieres venir un rato a casa? Si quieres te puedo mostrar como toco la guitarra- _"Di que sí, dí que sí" _Pensé deseándolo con todo el corazón. Ella… mi ángel, mi razón de todo, hizo una mueca extraña, como si no estuviera muy de acuerdo con la idea. Sentí como si me estuvieran sacando esa sensación extraña que siento cuando estoy con ella.

-Yo… no sé Max-

-Vamos, linda…- Ella me miró y se dio cuenta de que eso me dolía.

-Está bien… pero un rato. Luego tengo que volver a casa a estudiar- Pero no me importó si tenía que estudiar para la universidad… ella se tenía que quedar conmigo.

-Claro- La abracé por los hombros y la acerqué a mi pecho, procurando no desconcentrarme al manejar.

Últimamente se mostraba… reacia a estar conmigo. Se ponía incómoda y quería separarse de mis abrazos… era como si pensara que yo solo jugaba… pero yo no jugaba con ella… jamás lo iba a hacer… antes muerto que hacerle eso a mi ángel.

La sentí incómoda entre mis brazos y la dejé ir… sintiendo que una parte de mí se iba con ella. Michelle me miró y se dio cuenta de que me dolía, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente me miró con… pena y a la vez dolor. Eso me estaba matando… Yo la estaba haciendo infeliz, y lo sabía perfectamente.

Llegamos a mi casa. Mamá no estaba. Se había ido seguramente a alguna casa para remodelar y esas cosas.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- Pregunté sin saber muy bien que era lo que ella quería.

-Mmm… dijiste que me ibas a tocar algo…- Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al darme cuenta del doble sentido de las cosas. La vi sonrojarse y mi sonrisa burlona creció.

-Una canción… tocar una canción- Dijo nerviosa. Me encantaba verla sonrojarse.

-Tranquila, linda… está bien. Siéntate… ahora vuelvo- Ella sonrió incómoda y yo me apuré a mi cuarto para buscar la guitarra.

_"Demonios Max… esto es un desastre. ¿Qué es eso? Argh… apesta… deben ser calcetines usados. ¿Es eso una bolsa de galletas? ¿Cuándo la comí?... Guitarra, guitarra, guitarra… ¡¿Dónde diablos estás?! Wohoo… ¡la encontré! ¿Por qué estaba debajo de mi cama? Bah… eso no importa"_

Comencé a bajar las escaleras… emocionado de poder mostrarle a Michelle la forma en la que tocaba la guitarra.

Toda mi vida, desde antes de tener recuerdos concretos, mi papá me enseñó guitarra. También le enseñó a mi hermana. El nos mostró el arte… sus caras… su belleza. Juntos aprendimos a apreciarlo, a amarlo… a hacerlo parte de nuestras vidas. No hubo días en los que no nos juntábamos para tocar una vieja canción juntos. Mamá tocaba el piano y nosotros tocábamos la guitarra y cantábamos. Al principio desafinábamos como perros, pero con el tiempo pasamos a mejorar. Mi hermana era la que mejor lo hacía. Jamás había escuchado una voz más angelical. Ella decía que eran mentiras mías, pero en el fondo, se notaba que le encantaba que se lo dijera.

-¿Max?- Preguntó Michelle sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ya voy- Y en el momento en el que termine la frase, llegué al suelo.

-Wow… pensé que lo de la guitarra era mentira- Dijo en broma.

-Jamás te mentiría- ¿Eso sonó tan profundo? Ella me miró perpleja.

-Em… bueno...-

-¿Qué quieres que toque?- Le pregunté sentándome junto a ella.

-No sé… lo que quieras…- Y una idea brillante se me pasó por la cabeza.

-Ok… 1, 2, 3- Dije antes de comenzar. Al hacerlo, mis dedos se deslizaron en las cuerdas, y la melodía comenzó.

_-Michelle, ma belle.  
These are words that go together well,  
My Michelle- _Ella me miró sorprendida, pero yo seguí cantando.

_-Michelle, ma belle.  
Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble,  
Très bien ensemble-_

_-**I love you, I love you, I love you.**  
That's all I want to say.  
Until I find a way  
I will say the only words I know that  
You'll understand- _Mientras la canción seguía, yo podía ver su rostro confundido… como si no me entendiera, como si lo que le estaba cantando no tuviera sentido.

Me sentí mal… ¿Como podía no sentirme así si ella parecía dolida ante lo que yo le cantaba?

_-Michelle, ma belle.  
Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble,  
Très bien…- _Y salió con furia de la casa. Dejé la guitarra y corrí hacia ella que caminaba dando tumbos.

-¿Qué pasa Michelle?- Pregunté tomándola de un brazo, procurando no lastimarla. Ella miró mi mano con furia y se soltó.

-¡Ya basta Max!- Y se volvió a dar vuelta para irse, pero yo la volví a tomar.

-¿Por qué te pones así?- Sentía como si miles de camiones estuviesen atropellándome en el pecho… era físicamente doloroso.

-Estoy harta de esto… ya basta-

-¿Harta de qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te molestó?- Estaba desesperado por saber.

-Estos juegos, Max… sé cuando un chico juega… han jugado conmigo antes, y es justo lo que tu estás haciendo- ¿Quién le había hecho eso a mi ángel? ¿Quién había podido romperle el corazón a ella? Era hermosa, nadie podría ser capaz de hacerle daño. Sentí mi cuerpo temblando y un fuego consumiéndome…

-¿Max qué te pasa?- Preguntó ahora asustada. Puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

-No me pasa nada- Dije con la voz forzada. Entonces ella sacó su mano y volvió a su cara de furia.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero, Max? ¡Eres tan extraño! Trato de saber que es lo que te pasa, de adivinarlo, pero tú simplemente dices que no es nada, y luego empiezas a decirme "linda" y esas cosas, para hacerme olvidar- ¡Yo jamás le decía linda para hacerla olvidar de mis arranques de furia! Yo se lo decía porque ella linda… no… ella era hermosa.

-Michelle… ¡yo jamás jugaría contigo!-

-Quiero creerte, Max… te juro que quiero creerte… pero si me mientes ¿Cómo quieres que te crea?- No estaba triste… estaba decepcionada.

-¡¿En qué te miento?!- ¿Qué podía hacer para que me perdonara… pasa saber lo que le pasaba, lo que sentía?

-¡A veces desapareces misteriosamente!… tu temperatura corporal… la temperatura corporal de los de tu grupo… cuando te enojas tiemblas. ¿Qué te pasa Max? ¡Cada vez que te lo pregunto simplemente me mientes y dices que te sientes mal, y yo me callo la boca, porque no quiero molestarte!-

-Mira Michelle… yo… yo no se como explicarlo-

-No necesito que me expliques nada, Max… no soy una entrometida, pero al menos deja de mentirme…-

-Sí, necesitas que te explique… ¡todo esto tiene que ver con nosotros! ¡Todo el tema!-

-¿Nosotros? ¿Qué somos nosotros? ¡Nada!- Y fue como si me quitaran todo el aire sin previo aviso. Ella se sorprendió al ver mi reación y se notó que quedó arrepentida, pero aún así tenía esa mirada de furia.

La tomé de los hombros con suevidad y la miré fijamente.

-Tienes que creerme Michelle… yo jamás jugaría contigo… te juro Michelle… que tu eres… lo más importante que hay en mi vida… no sé como hacer que me creas… estoy desesperado. Veo tu rostro cuando te llamo linda y sé que no te gusta, porque crees que te miento, pero para mí Michelle… tu eres lo más hermoso que hay en el mundo… y … no quiero sonar idiota, ¡pero es la verdad!- Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y ella cerró sus ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermosa?

-¡Basta!- Abrió sus ojos y separó su rostro de mis manos con brusquedad.

-Por favor Michelle… no te vallas- Y se quedó allí, tratando de mostrarse fuerte.

-¿Qué quieres que haga Max?-

-Que me creas… ¡necesito que me creas!-

-Yo… no sé Max. Todo esto es extraño… y si tú no quieres decírmelo, lo voy a entender, pero no creo que…-

-Te lo voy a decir todo… no quiero que hallan secretos. Quiero que lo sepas todo, y que entiendas… quiero que te des cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí… solo espera- Nos sabía que hacer.

-¿Esperar hasta cuando, Max?- ¿Cuándo se lo podría decir? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo? Me miró expectante, pero enojada.

-¡Hasta Halloween! Va a haber una fogata entre los chicos de mi grupo… vamos a contar las leyendas, y… te diré todo… solo dame el tiempo hasta Halloween- Le supliqué. Faltaban menos de 3 semanas para Halloween.

-Prométeme que me lo dirás- Seguía enojada.

-Lo juro…- Ella suspiró y se alejó unos pasos de mí. Que vacío me sentía sin ella a mi lado.

* * *

**Eleanor P. O. V:**

-Y aquí está el pequeño Seth cuando se le salió el primer diente- Dijo Sue señalándome una foto en la cual Seth salía llorando y con el diente en la mano.

-¿Por qué lloraba?- Pregunté riéndome. Sue hizo lo mismo y Seth simplemente miró hacia otro lado deseando que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Leah se lo había sacado de un golpe- Y las dos nos reímos.

-No es gracioso… ¡pensé que me había quebrado la mandíbula o algo!-

-Oh, cariño… siempre fuiste exagerado de pequeño-

-E hiperactivo- Acoté yo. El me miró con falso fastidio y Sue se rió. Escuché un pequeño grito ahogado y la vi a Sue levantándose del sillón.

-Lo siento chicos, tengo que terminar de hacer la mezcla para los panqueques. En unos minutos vuelvo- Y sin nada más que decir se fue, dejándonos solos. Leah estaba arriba en su cuarto.

-Así que… estamos solos- Dijo él con una voz que me habría hecho desmayar en cualquier momento. Yo me reí como una tonta y él se acercó a mí para tomar mi rostro y besarme. Juro que me era imposible resistirme a su perfume… a sus besos…

Sentía que no me podía despegar de él. Me era imposible… era adictivo.

Seguí besándolo, sintiendo un calor en mi estómago. Él bajó sus manos hasta mi cintura y la rodeó con sus brazos, acercándome más a él... pegandome a su cuerpo, haciéndome sentir su calor, su aroma. Yo tomé su cabello entre mis manos y dejé que su lengua encontrara la mía. Seth quedó encantado. Nos separamos un segundo y él sonrió. Yo mordí mi labio inferior al sentir tanto amor hacia él y Seth me levantó con rapidez y me sentó en su regazo. Yo simplemente lo besé cortamente y luego él atrapó mis labios con los suyos, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Sentí las manos de Seth en mi espalda.

-Seth…- Dije al darme cuenta de que el beso se estaba profundizando demasiado. El volvió a besarme y yo no supe que hacer.

-Seth… es tu casa…- Mi voz estaba un poco agitada. Se separó un poco y miró mis labios, yo miré los suyos… no podían ser tan adictivos. Esta vez fui yo la que lo bese, pero procuré separarme antes de quedar completamente hipnotizada. El acarició mi rostro y apoyó su frente contra la mía, cerrando sus ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermoso, tan bueno, tan dulce, tan tierno? ¿Por qué tenía que sentir todo eso con solo besarlo? Era tan intenso…

Mordí mi labio inferior sin darme cuenta y él alejó su frente de la mía con delicadeza.

-Eres… hermosa…- Dijo mirándome a los ojos… _"¡Dios! No puede ser tan perfecto"_

-Y tú estás loco…- Dije riéndome, a pesar de sentir mis mejillas ardiendo.

-Loco por ti…- Beso mis labios fugazmente. Volví a reír y luego tomé el álbum para seguir viendo las fotos. Seguía sentada en su regazo.

-¡Quiero ver tus fotos vergonzosas!- El se rió.

-Bueno… acá no hay muchas fotos vergonzosas, excepto por esta- Señaló una en la que él estaba en shorts y con una capa de superman, encima de la mesa, y Leah estaba de perfil. Seguramente estaba por darse vuelta cuando sacaron la foto- Y esta- Dijo mostrándome una en la que estaba vestido de pato para Halloween.

Pasamos la hoja y sentí a Seth tensarse al lado mío. Lo miré confundida y me dí cuenta de que su mirada estaba fija en una foto. Mi vista viajo a ese punto y sentí un calor recorriéndome el cuerpo.

Ahí… en la foto… estaba Harry Clearwater… sonriendo, con el pelo canoso, se podían ver a dos personas a cada uno de sus lados. De su lado derecho estaba un pequeño y contento Seth de unos 9 años y de su lado izquierdo una incómoda Leah pre-adolescente de unos 13 años. Atrás se podía ver un río y el cielo nublado. Parecía ser algo vieja.

_-Eh…- _

-¿Él era…Tu padre?- Lo miré fijamente y él asintió con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-No me parezco mucho ¿Verdad?-

-Tienes el color de sus ojos… y también su cabello- Dije acariciando su cabello con mis dedos y mirándolo fijamente. Me miró con esa intensidad con la que siempre me miraba y luego sonrió con nostalgia, sin mostrar sus perfectos dientes

-Le hubieras caído muy bien…- Dijo acariciándome la mejilla. Yo sonreí, sintiendo como si mi corazón se estuviera derritiendo allí mismo.

-¿Tu crees?...- Pregunté mirando la foto.

-¡Claro! Me hubiera dicho _"Te ganaste la lotería, hijo"_- Sonrió nostálgicamente una vez más y miró a hacia la foto. Yo tomé su rostro para hacerlo que me mirara.

-Creo que fui yo la que se ganó la lotería- Y sentí dolor al saber que jamás escucharía esas palabras de Harry Clearwater. Sentí dolor al no poder decirle _"Su hijo es la persona más maravillosa del mundo"_ Sentí enojo al darme cuenta de que jamás podría ser capaz de saber si de verdad me aceptaba. Yo quería ser aceptada por Harry Clearwater. Quería poder hacerlo sentir orgulloso de su hijo.

El me dio un beso tierno y dulce y luego acarició mi mejilla. Yo solo sonreí con dulzura y tomé su cabello entre mis manos antes de besarlo con más profundidad.

Amaba sentir todas esas sensaciones cada vez que lo besaba. Cada beso era como el primero. Cada caricia era nueva… jamás me iba a cansar de ellos.

Seth Clearwater se había apropiado de mi corazón…

* * *

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOO :D **wooohoooo ¿Como la pasaron? Yo reeee sarpado porque sali al boliche, joda, joda, fiesta, alcohol y muuuchaaa diversion (YYY ME ENCONTRE 100 PESOS.. soy una grooosaa ¿No?)

Bueno... aca tienen un conflicto entre Mikki y Max :O oh my god!!! jajaja y un liiindo beso entre Eleanor y Seth no les encanta la pareja? yo estoy re contenta de que esten juntos jajaja :P

Dioooos... empecemos el 2010 REEE sarpadoo si?... nada de estudio y pura J O D A!!

Les deseo looo mejor y que la pasen re sarpado en este año, esta década, este sigloo y FOREVER!

muuuuuuchisimas gracias por sus siempre apreciados, lindos, hermosos reviews... les juro que me re alegra el día saber que hay personas que les gusta como escribo y que hasta se toman un tiempo en decirmelo!... es re lindo y me encantaria agradecerles mejor, pero lo único que puedo decir es: GRACIAS (no me pidan los 100 mangos que los necesito para irme de vacaciones)

aaaa... les aviso: YO el 15 de enero me voy de vacaciones por 15 días... asi que no vana saber nada de mi por dos semanas y un día :D jooooo que mierdaaa ¬¬...

pero cuando vuelva, intento subir un capitulo bien lindo, si? :D (no se si lindo, peor bueno jajaja)

bueno... me voy llendo a dormir que hoy llegue a las 7 de la mañana a casa y me desperte a las 12 ¬¬ jajaja

byeee :D


	27. Oye Jude, no tengas miedo

** AVISOOOO: tengo fotos en mi profile de Max, la casa de Eleanor, el auto de Max, de Abbey y de Michelle (es como de guía, ¿Entienden?) De Eleanor no tengo porque no se que actriz podría ser parecida. Fijense en mi profile al final van a ver que puse las fotos :) espero que les ayude de guía, ok?**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 27: Oye Jude, no tengas miedo.**

-_I was alone, I took a ride, I didn't know what I would find there. Another road where maybe I could see another kind of mind there_…- Canté felizmente, metiendo los libros dentro de mi casillero.

-_Ooh, then I suddenly see you, Ooh, did I tell you I need you every single day of my life?..._- Dí una vuelta en el lugar pensando en Seth y seguí cantando, moviendo mi cabeza hacia los costados al son de la música.

-_You didn't run, you didn't lie you knew I wanted just to hold you. Had you gone, you knew in time, we'd meet again for I had told you_- Saqué un libro y una carpeta dentro de mi mochila y los acomodé en mis brazos juntos con la cartuchera. Me quedé parada allí simplemente para cantar la siguiente parte.

-_Ooh, you were meant to be near me. Ooh, and I want you hear me. ¡Say we'll be toge…_- Me asusté al sentí un brazo cerrándose en mi cintura, pero al sentir su calor me dí cuenta de quién era…

-¡Cantas hermoso! Deberías hacerlo más seguido- Seth apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y yo me reí al sentir su respiración al lado de mi oreja. Me dí vuelta con una sonrisa y vi que tenía su brazo izquierdo escondido detrás de su espalda.

-Buenos días- Dijo él con una sonrisa que me habría hecho desfallecer si no fuera por el agarre de su brazo, acercándome a su cuerpo. Quedamos pegados y el bajó su cabeza para besarme con dulzura.

-Buenos días- Dije suavemente sonriéndole.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- Su brazo izquierdo seguía escondido.

-Mmm… ¿el día de San Patricio?- El se rió, haciéndome sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago.

-No…-

-Mmm… ¿El día de la independencia?-

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Esta vez me tocó reír a mí.

-No lo sé… solo dime- El sonrió, separándose un poco, y corrió su brazo para mostrarme lo que tenía escondido…

-Feliz semana de novios- Dijo mostrándome una pequeña, pero hermosa flor blanca.

Una sonrisa apareció por mi rostro y no pude evitar besarlo con dulzura._ "¿Por qué tiene que ser tan lindo?"_ Pensé mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Gracias…- Dije enternecida, tomando la flor y volviendo a besarlo. El sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Tenía planeado traerte una rosa… pero me olvide… así que corte una flor del jardín de Sue…-

-Aún así es muy tierno- Dije abrazándolo y sintiendo su aroma y su calor… ¿Acaso era posible amarlo tanto? Sí alguien se hubiera atrevido a preguntarme eso, lo hubiera golpeado… Jamás iba a ser posible amar tanto a una persona como yo lo amaba a él… Él era el hombre de mi vida… y a pesar de que sonara cliché, era verdad.

No estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

Me separé un poco y escuchamos la campana.

-Será mejor que me valla… nos vemos después- Dije apurada. Luego de darle un pequeño beso en los labios, me apuré al aula de Química.

Llegué antes que el profesor y me dí cuenta de que Mikki ya estaba sentada…

Había algo extraño en ella. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Estaba mirando al vacío… perdida en sus pensamientos, con una expresión de tristeza.

-Mikki… ¿Qué pasa?- Dije dulcemente sentándome a su lado. Ella me miró y trato de sonreír.

-Nada… no pasa nada…- Su voz sonaba muerta.

-Mikki… sabes que me puedes contar todo… ¿Qué pasa?- Dije acariciando su cabello. Ella me miró y respiró con fuerza.

-Es Max…- _"Oh Dios… ¿Qué le hizo?"_

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Estás bien? Dime por favor que no te hizo daño- ¡¿Y si se había transformado enfrente de ella?! ¡¡¿Y si le había dicho la verdad y ella no lo aceptaba?!! Oh Dios… ¡¡Oh Dios!! _"Tranquila Eleanor… escúchala"_ Pensé tratando de no comenzar a gritar en el medio del aula.

-Oye… tranquila… no me hizo nada- Su intento de sonrisa se volvió a quebrar en una mueca de tristeza- Es que no se… hay algo muy extraño con él… y sí… yo soy una de las personas que odia meterse en la vida de los demás, pero… es que no lo entiendo Elle. No se si juega conmigo o si de verdad me quiere… y tampoco sé que es lo que le pasa-

-Mira Mikki… si dudas que mi hermano te quiere… pues… ¡estás loca!- Me miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué?-

-Mikki… mi hermano solo tiene ojos para ti… desde que te vio en lo único en lo que piensa es en ti, en qué es lo que estás haciendo, si estás bien o no… Y te aseguro que sea lo que sea que le pase… el te lo va a decir- No estaba segura… pero capaz que se lo iba a decir.

-¿Pero cual es el gran secreto? Quiero decir… ¿Es tan grande? ¿Es tan importante?- Sí…

-No lo se…- Ella me miró, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de mentira en mi mirada. Vi un destello naranja por al rabillo de mi ojo y supe que Abbey había llegado. Se quedó parada, mirándonos. Ambas la miramos y ella se centró en Mikki.

-Oye… ¿Qué pasa, vecina?- Abbey le decía vecina a Mikki ya que recientemente se habían dado cuenta de que vivían a dos cuadras de distancia.

Mikki trató de sonreír ante el apodo pero lo único que salió fue una mueca de tristeza.

Mikki no habló mucho en toda la clase. Yo le conté a Abbey lo que había pasado y ella dijo _"Estás loca Mik… si yo fuera tú, iría corriendo con Max. ¿Viste su espalda?"_ Yo la miré mal en broma y luego las tres comenzamos a reírnos.

El día pasó lentamente… ese día no tenía a Seth en ninguna clase, pero entre los recreos nos veíamos… y claro que no perdíamos el tiempo… ¿Entienden?

La hora de la comida llegó y yo me dediqué a buscar a Seth, Mikki y Abbey. Los pude ver al fondo, enfrente a las grandes ventanas que iluminaban el comedor. Cuando llegué todos me recibieron con una sonrisa y lo primero que hice fue saludar a Seth con un beso.

Puse la comida en la mesa y me dedique a comer. Luego de unos minutos, me dí cuenta de que Michelle no había probado ni un solo bocado de su comida. Estaba mirando su bandeja… perdida… sin siquiera saber que nosotros estábamos allí. Abbey y Seth comenzaron a darse cuenta.

-Oye… Mik… ¿No vas a comer?- Le pregunté con dulzura. Ella parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de volver a la realidad y me sonrió una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-Ehh… sí… es que ya comí… tu sabes- Asentí y la miré a Abbey que me estaba mirando preocupada. Yo busqué con la vista a mi hermano. Estaba en una mesa… callado como lo había estado el día anterior… tratando de fingir una risa ante los chistes de sus compañeros de mesa.

Su rostro… su expresión… su mirada perdida… todo me hacía acordar al día en el que papá murió. Sentí una presión en el pecho… papá… era tan doloroso pensar en él. Sin darme cuenta tomé la mano de Seth con fuerza y él me la apretó con suavidad. Fue un gesto simple… uno común, pero para mí significo más que eso. Era una forma de hacerme saber que él estaba allí y que jamás se iba a ir de mi lado.

Lo miré a los ojos y él también lo hizo. Era tan asombroso mirarlo… siempre me miraba de esa manera tan única… jamás me iba a cansar. Era como si estuviera leyendo mi alma. Era una mirada tan profunda, tan penetrante, tan…

**¡PUM! **Fue el sonido que hizo una bandeja al caer al piso con fuerza.

-¡VUELVE A DECIR ESO!- Se escuchó detrás de nosotros, al fondo del comedor. Me dí vuelta para ver que pasaba. Allí había dos chicos parados. Uno era enorme… era casi tan grande como Seth. Tenía una tez rojiza y cabello negro y largo. Definitivamente era un Quileute… ¿Acaso estaba temblando?

El otro era de una estatura normal, aunque pequeño a comparación del otro.

-¡Jude!- Dijo Abbey en un suspiro, mirando al más grande. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Seth se paró inmediatamente y se fue hacia donde estaba el chico que temblaba. Todos comenzaron a murmurar, pero se podía oír perfectamente lo que pasaba.

-¡¿Estás loco?!- Dijo el chico más pequeño asustado. Seth llegó rápidamente y luego llegó alguien más… Max.

El chico seguía temblando.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son?- Pero nadie me contestó. Abbey corrió hacia donde estaba el tal "Jude" y yo me quedé parada allí.

_"¡¿Pero que demonios haces, Eleanor?! ¡Allí están Seth, tu hermano y tu amiga!"_ Sin volver a pensarlo corrí a donde estaba Seth.

Abbey estaba frente a Jude, y Seth y Max lo tomaban con los dos brazos, para poder tranquilizarlo, pero él estaba temblando demasiado y profiriendo gruñidos.

-¡Jude! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Preguntó Abbey asustada.

-Abbey, Eleanor, ¡¡vallanse ahora!!- Gritó Seth arrastrando a Jude hacia el patio. El chico peleaba por zafarse, pero le era difícil moverse gracias a sus temblores. Parecía que lo estuvieran sacudiendo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando a ese chico? ¿Por qué Abbey estaba preocupada por él?

Seth y Max lo arrastraron hasta la puerta que daba al patio y cuando la estaban por cerrar la puerta, pude escuchar un gruñido lobuno salir de la garganta de Jude.

Todos miraron por las ventanas, pero yo sabía a donde se estaban dirigiendo…

Al bosque.

Jude se iba a transformar.

Antes de poder si quiera reaccionar, Abbey salió corriendo por la misma puerta por la que habían salido Seth y Max.

-¡Abbey! ¡Vuelve aquí!- Pero ella ya estaba afuera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, hice lo mismo que Abbey y salí afuera.

-¡¡Jude!!- Gritó Abbey desesperada al verlo tan descontrolado.

-¡Eleanor! ¡Ella no puede verlo! ¡¡Llévatela adentro!!- Gritó Seth empujándolo hacia el bosque. Mi hermano lo tenía agarrado del cuello.

-¡¿Qué le está pasando?!- Gritó Abbey. Al verlos entrar al bosque, ella salió corriendo hacia allí, pero yo la agarré de los brazos antes de que pudiera llegar.

-¡Suéltame!-

-¡Abbey! ¡Entra ahora! Vamos… ¡es peligroso!- La empujé un poco y ella peleo por salirse del agarre.

-¡Tengo que saber qué le…!- Pero su voz se tapó gracias a un sonido desgarrador. Un sonido furioso…

Un aullido de lobo.

Sentí su cuerpo tensarse y ella dejó de luchar.

-Eleanor…- Me llamó ella asustada.

-Entremos…-

-Eleanor… ¿Qué fue eso?-

-¡Vamos, Abbey!- Y la empujé hacia adentro sin esfuerzo. Pude sentir todas las miradas sobre nosotras, pero les resté importancia.

Guié a Abbey hasta el baño. Necesitaba hablar tranquila con ella. Mikki se nos unió apenas salimos de la cafetería. Una vez que llegamos ella se sentó en el piso del baño.

-¿Quién es ese chico, Abbey?-Pregunté, tratando de no hacerla enloquecer.

-Mi hermano…- ¿Su hermano? ¿Pero… como? Eran muy distintos… ella era pelirroja, con pecas doradas alrededor de su nariz y sus mejillas, ojos verdes, piel blanca de porcelana, delgada y esbelta… hasta parecía que si la tocabas se iba a quebrar. En cambio él era gigante, de tez rojiza, cabello negro, mirada peligrosa… un hombre lobo.

Ella me miró y supo lo que estaba pensando.

-Es mi medio hermano…- Eso explicaba algunas cosas.-Sabes lo que le está pasando… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó asustada. Yo tomé sus manos con fuerza y ella dejó escapar una lágrima.

-Yo… no lo sé Abbey- Ella me escudriñó con la mirada…

-Estás mintiendo-

-Mira Abbey… yo…- Pero no sabía que decirle.

-Elenor… ¡hace un mes que mi hermano viene con esos arranques de ira!… está gigante, su piel me quema… come todo el día… ¡tiene una mirada muy diferente a la de antes! ¡¡Tú viste como temblaba!!-

-¡Yo no lo sé!- Grité tratando de hacerla callar. Ella me miró furiosa.

-¡Tú lo sabes Eleanor!- ¿Y como se había dado cuenta? Seguramente cuando Seth me dijo que ella no lo podía ver, y cuando yo traté de alejarla de él.

-Mira Abbey… yo… yo no soy la que te lo debe explicar… ni a ti, ni a Mikki- Las miré a las dos y ellas se miraron.

-¿Explicar? ¿De qué hablas?-

-¡Ugh! ¡Dios!- Tomé mi cabello como siempre lo hacía y caminé de un lado al otro, impaciente. Yo no era buena para eso… yo no podía decirles _"Oh… ¡lo que pasa es que tu hermano es un hombre lobo y también lo son el mío y Seth! Hay más por ahí. ¡Están tratando de salvarnos de los vampiros que viven a un pueblo de distancia!"_

-¡Eleanor! Dinos qué está pasando de una vez- Dijo Mikki hablando por primera vez.

-¡Yo no puedo decírselos!-

-¡¿Es tan horrible y secreto que no nos lo pueden decir?!- Preguntó Abbey frustrada.

-No es horrible, Abbey… pero esto es algo grande… más grande de lo que te imaginas y yo no soy la persona correcta para decírtelo-

-Todo esto tiene que ver con la banda de Uley, ¿Verdad?- Yo asentí y ella suspiró- Sé que no tiene que ver con drogas… ¡¿pero entonces qué demonios es?!-

-No traten de adivinar… jamás acertarán-

-¡¿Por qué no nos lo puedes decir tú, Eleanor?!- Preguntó Mikki golpeando la pared.

-¡Porque sí!-

-¡Qué buena respuesta!- Dijo Abbey con ironía.

-Miren… no puedo decirles nada más. Este secreto no solo nos incumbe a mí, a mi hermano y a Seth. Hay demasiadas personas metidas en esto-

-¡¡Es mi hermano, Eleanor!!- Me gritó furiosa. En ese momento me dí cuenta de que, lo que ella sentía, era lo mismo que yo había sentido cuando mi hermano desapareció. La desesperación, la preocupación, la frustración, la desesperanza…

-¡Lo sé, Abbey! Y te puedo asegurar que sé lo que sientes… estás preocupada, frustrada, desesperada, furiosa… sientes que algo malo le está pasando… pero te juro que él está bien-

-¡Solo quiero verlo, Eleanor! Al menos eso- Dijo ya desesperada.

-No puedes… ¡no ahora!- Dos lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. Se las secó con furia.

La entendí… la comprendí… sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Miré su rostro y sentí una punzada en el pecho… había tanta desesperanza en su mirada… tanta preocupación, tanto cansancio. Y supe que temía lo peor… supe que se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por su hermano.

Algo tenía que hacer por ella.

-Yo… voy a hablar con Seth y te diré… les diré que puedo hacer… pero no les aseguro nada- Ella levantó su rostro y pude ver felicidad, escondida detrás de una mirada determinante. Miré a Mikki. Ella asintió y trató de sonreír.

Salí del baño sin decir más y fui a buscar a Seth, pensando… sabiendo que las estaba metiendo en un mundo completamente distinto… sabiendo que las estaba metiendo en algo que ellas creían irreal. Sabiendo que eso iba a romper con todo lo que ellas creían y que iba a cambiar su forma de ver el mundo…

* * *

**Seth P.O.V:**

-_¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Qué… Qué…? ¡No entiendo_!- Rojo… todo se veía rojo en su mente. Furia, terror, desesperación, confusión… todo me mareaba.

-_¡Tranquilo Jude!_- Grité tratando de sacarme el mareo.

-_¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué haces en mi cabeza?!_- Se notaba la desesperación en sus pensamientos… también se sentía.

-_¡Jude, quédate donde estás!_- Ordenó Jake con su voz de Alpha. Corrió a toda velocidad y también lo hicieron Embry, Quil y Leah.

-_¡¡¿Qué está pasando?!!_-

-_Tranquilo, hermano… eres un hombre lobo_-

-_Oh, ¡genial, Quil! Creo que ahora se va a tranquilizar más_- Espetó mi hermana con ironía.

-_¿Qué? ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! ¡Eso no existe! ¡¡Ustedes no existen!!_- Dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

-_¡Tranquilízate y escucha Jude!_- Ordenó Jake. Jude dejó de hablar.

Y así fue como Jake le explicó todo, una vez que llegaron a donde nosotros tres estábamos…

Jude no habló, no se movió, no pensó en nada… en nada más que en un borrón pelirrojo gritando su nombre. Supe al instante que esa era Abbey y que él recordaba el momento en el que él se estaba por transformar.

Cuando Jake dejó de hablar, yo volví a la realidad.

-_Emm… puedes decir algo si quieres_- Dijo Jake, no seguro de si Jude estaba vivo o no.

-_¿Qué quieres que diga?_- Preguntó perdido.

-_No lo sé…_-

-_¡¿Cómo vuelvo?!_- Preguntó desesperado, volviendo a su actitud anterior.

-_Es… es algo difícil. No podrás transformarte en, al menos, 4 días… capaz que más_-

-_¿Qué? ¿Cuatro días o más?... ¿Y si nunca vuelvo? ¿Y si me quedo siempre así?_- Todos sentimos su temor… más lo hizo Jacob. El a veces pensaba que se iba a perder… que iba a perder ese lado humano suyo. Había dejado de sentirlo al imprimarse de Renesmee.

-_Tranquilo Jude… vas a poder volver. Yo te voy a ayudar. Capaz que en dos días ya podrás transformarte, pero para hacerlo tienes que tranquilizarte_- La gran cabeza lobuna de Jude asintió. Su color era un marrón claro… como el café con leche.

-_¿Cómo está mi hermana?_- Preguntó tratando de pensar en ella. Pero de lo único de lo que se podía acordar era de aquel borrón pelirrojo gritando su nombre

-_Le dije a Eleanor que se la llevara… no lo sé_-

-_¿Le van a… decir?_- Miré a Jacob y él asintió.

-_Seguro va a estar preguntando… será mejor que le digan_- Hubo un minuto de silencio en el cual Jake habló solo… parecía loco, pero rápidamente nos dimos cuenta de que era Sam.

-_Sam dice que la lleven a su casa luego del instituto_-

-_¿Por qué a su casa? ¿Quién es Sam?_- Preguntó confundido.

-_Es el Alfa de la otra manada de La Push. Nos separamos después de unos malentendidos, pero aún así tenemos que estar en contacto_-

-_¡¿Le van a decir hoy?!_-

-_Oye… ¡preferible eso a que te valla a buscar como lo hizo mi hermana!_- Dijo Max haciéndonos reír a mi, a Quil y a Embry.

-_Si quieres la acompañamos… también puede ir Eleanor_- Max pensó que sería mejor decírselo tanto a Mikki como a Abbey, pero no nos lo dijo.

Los nervios se apoderaron de Max y de Jude.

Jacob nos hizo volver al colegio. Por suerte todavía era la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

OOTRO loboo.. sip... el medio hermano de Abbey Road :O jjajaja

**La canción del principio se llama "Got to get you into my life" y OBVIO que es de Los Beatles **

espero que les halla gustado y que me dejen un lindo review :D

Lau...


	28. La historia de Abbey

**Cap. 28: La historia de Abbey.  
**

**Abbey P. O. V:**

Lo único que querías cuando eras pequeña, era encontrar a un príncipe azul que te rescate de las garras de una bruja; lo único que anhelabas cada navidad, era encontrar a Santa, abrazarlo con fuerza, y agradecerle por todos los regalos que te hizo; lo único que deseabas, era llegar al final del arco iris, para encontrar unos duendes y una olla con oro y comprarte todas las muñecas del mundo.

Y claro que llegó el cruel día en el que alguien te abrió los ojos y te dijo que todo eso era mentira… que en realidad, Santa Claus era tu papá con un disfraz, que los duendes eran criaturas mitológicas, que los príncipes eran pocos y que tú jamás serías una princesa, porque simplemente habías nacido como una persona normal y que vivías en la _"realidad"_

Y desde esa palabra empieza todo…

_"Realidad"_

¿Qué es la_ "realidad"_ para ti?

¿Algo que tiene cuerpo, volumen y masa? ¿Algo que puedes ver y tocar? ¿Que la tierra gira alrededor del sol? ¿Que el universo es infinito? ¿Que nuestro cuerpo está formado por células?

Jamás lo habías pensado de ese modo, ¿Verdad? Pero te das cuenta de que sí… eso es lo que tú consideras como lo _"real"_

Y así creciste… estudiando en el instituto lo que todos consideraban como un hecho _"Real"_. Y claro que así fue toda tu vida. Y tu eras feliz con eso, claro, porque para ti todo eso era normal… para todos era normal… ¡Hasta para **mí** era normal!

¿Pero que hubieras hecho tú si te hubieran dicho _"Somos hombres lobo"_?

¿Te hubieras largado a reír diciendo _"Muy buen chiste señores… ¿Dónde están las cámaras?"_?

¿Hubieras salido corriendo asustada, pensando que todos estaban completamente locos?

¿O hubieras hecho como yo?... Simplemente creerlo y quedarte callada por una hora, tratando de asimilarlo, tratando de hacer que encaje dentro de ese mundo al que tú llamabas _"Realidad"_

Y claro que luego piensas _"¿Y si eso es real… entonces cual es la realidad?"_ Y la única respuesta que encuentras es _"La realidad no existe… es solo cosas estúpidas que la gente dice para hacerte un laberinto en la cabeza"_

Nada de filosofía… nada de física… nada de ciencias. Para ti (o al menos para mí) ya no existe una realidad concreta.

**Mikki P. O. V:**

Las historias… esas historias que les leían cuando eran pequeñas. ¿Las recuerdan? Yo sí… Los tres cerditos, Juanito y el lobo, Caperucita roja…

Todas con lobos… los lobos eran los villanos, por supuesto. Pero… yo jamás los vi como los "villanos" siempre los vi como los más divertidos de las historias. Cada vez que mi mamá me leía un cuento, yo protestaba, porque el lobo era el malo… entonces ella tenía que inventarse una historia en la cual el lobo fuera el bueno y la pequeña niña inocente fuera la malvada.

Claro que luego, una vez que esas historias me aburrieron (digamos que a los 7 años), vinieron las películas de lobos en contra de vampiros. Yo apoyaba a los lobos… todos decían que eran más débiles. Yo simplemente vitoreaba cada vez que el lobo lograba lastimar al vampiro.

Luego llegaron las leyendas de la tribu… papá jamás las había escuchado. Mamá había nacido escuchándolas. Recuerdo que tenía 9 años cuando fui a mi primera fogata. Allí me contaron sobre Taha Aki y Utlapa… Una semana después, mis padres tuvieron que comprarme un perro siberiano color negro y blanco. Se llamó "wolfie" Claro que se escapó cuando yo tenía 13. Lloré por dos semanas cuando eso pasó. Yo lo adoraba.

Papá solía llevarme a acampar… lo hacía porque sabía que yo amaba a los lobos… y podíamos verlos en sus manadas. Todos con ese espíritu tan puro, tan sabio, tan respetable. Cada vez que los veía, sentía escalofríos por todas partes. Eran majestuosos. Podía grabar esos momentos en mi memoria y recordarlos todo el tiempo.

Y sí… los lobos eran mis animales preferidos… ¡Sorpresa!

Pero… ¿Ustedes creen que es estúpido asustarse si alguien te dice _"Somos hombres lobo"_?

Sí… cualquier persona se asustaría… o se reiría… Pero yo… yo amo los lobos… ¿Entonces es raro que yo me asuste?

Y si se preguntan _"¿Te dijeron eso?"_… sí… me lo dijeron… y es la verdad. Y… no se que hacer.

¿Correr?... No… creo que no hay razones para correr.

¿Llorar? ¿Acaso creen que soy tan hipócrita?

¿Reír? En este momento no puedo.

Lo único que puedo hacer es respirar con fuerza (por que sino me desmayo) y tratar de encontrar todos los indicios de que eso es verdad.

Y lo es… y no hay duda de que lo es.

Tan solo desearía no estar tan asustada. Aunque creo que el temor no es a él, sino a perderlo… porque su deber es pelear contra los "fríos"

Sí… vampiros.

**Eleanor P. O. V:**

Media hora… media hora sin hablar… sin moverse. No habían corrido como pensé que iban a hacer. Simplemente se quedaron calladas y se metieron en su propio mundo. Claro que las entendía… estaban demasiado confundidas. Todo a su alrededor había dado un giro de 360 grados.

Estaban sentadas afuera, en las escaleras de la casa de Emily y Sam. Yo estaba en frente suyo. Estaba sentada en la tierra húmeda, recostada sobre un árbol. Seth estaba abrazándome y Max… Bueno… Max estaba al lado nuestro y lo único que hacía era mirar a Michelle detenidamente.

Max debía estar verdaderamente enamorado como para decirle el secreto. No iba a preguntarle porqué se lo había dicho… él debía tener sus razones.

Seth se removió un poco y yo reacomodé mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Quería que dijeran algo… pero nada salía de sus bocas y yo no me iba a mover de ese lugar hasta que lo hicieran.

_"Ugh… tengo ganas de ir al baño"_ Bueno… Capaz que me iba a mover… pero después iba a volver, claro.

Me levanté del suelo y me sacudí un poco el pantalón. Comencé a caminar hacia adentro de la casa de Sam Uley cuando…

-¿Está bien?- Wow… después de tanto silencio, la voz de Abbey era extraña.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Seth levantándose. Yo al escuchar la voz de Abbey me dí vuelta y caminé hacia donde estaban ella y Mikki. Me acuclillé enfrente de ella y Seth hizo lo mismo. Ella nos miró fijamente y pude notar el temor y la preocupación en su mirada.

-Mi hermano… ¿Está bien?- Seth asintió y yo tomé la mano de Abbey con fuerza… ella lo necesitaba.

-Yo sé que esto es difícil Abbey… pero era preferible que lo supieras- Ella suspiró y asintió.

-Lo sé… es solo que… es demasiado… hombres lobo, vampiros… jamás pensé que todo eso fuera real-

-Yo tampoco… hasta que le pasó a Max… pero tienes que estar tranquila Abbey. Nada le va a pasar a tu hermano-

-¿Cuándo va a volver?- Me quedé callada y Seth también. No quería decirle que su hermano todavía no iba a poder volver.

-No se sabe… puede ser una semana… o menos- Y el que habó fue Max. Estaba caminando hacia nosotros. Miré a mi costado y reparé en Michelle. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y su respiración estaba un poco más tranquila. Hacía unos minutos le era imposible respirar.

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó Abbey alterándose.

-Oye… tranquila… él va a estar bien. Lo vamos a cuidar- Dijo Seth tomando su otra mano. Ella asintió nerviosa y luego se paró. Nosotros hicimos lo mismo.

-Voy al baño…- Dijo extrañada ante nuestro comportamiento tan… protector.

-Uy… yo también debo ir- Dije acordándome. Antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la casa, sentí un aullido de lobo… y una vez más, sentí como si estuviese vibrando dentro de mi pecho. Miré a Seth y él se acercó para darme un pequeño beso.

-Es Jacob… yo voy. Max… ¿Te quedas?- Los tres miramos a Max, que estaba enfrente de Mikki. El ni siquiera se movió. Simplemente se quedó mirándola, preocupado, nervioso…

-Lo tomo como un sí. Ahora vuelvo-

-¿Qué está pasando?- Me preguntó Abbey preocupada.

-Nada… tranquila. Es solo el Alpha de la manda de los chicos-

-¡¿Hay algún vampiro?!-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Abbey… no te asustes cada vez que escuches un aullido. Vamos al baño. Entra tú primera… después voy yo- Y así entramos a la casa de Sam Uley y Emily Young.

Al entrar nos recibió ella con una sonrisa… era una mujer muy hermosa. Su sonrisa bondadosa ocultaba las cicatrices de su rostro.

-¿Está todo bien?- Las dos asentimos. Yo sonriendo y Abbey mirando el vacío.

-Emily… ¿me podrías decir donde está el baño?- Le pregunté cortésmente.

-Claro… en el pasillo, la primera puerta a la izquierda… Oh y las galletas estarán en unos minutos-

-Gracias…- Encontramos el baño fácilmente. Abbey me dejó entrar primera y luego lo hizo ella.

Claro que jamás iba a pensar que Abbey iba a tardar tanto. Estaba poniéndome nerviosa cuando escuché un sollozo desde la puerta.

-¿Abbey?- Pregunté golpeando la puerta con cuidado.

Nada…

-¿Abbey estás bien?-

-Ya voy…- Y su voz estaba ahogada, como cuando una persona llora. Sentí algo en el pecho y simplemente abrí la puerta.

Claro que lo que encontré no fue muy bonito.

Allí estaba ella, sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y llorando desesperadamente.

-¡Abbey! ¿¡Qué pasa!?- Pregunté dolida al verla así. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza. No tenía fuerzas ni para disimular las lágrimas. Me senté al lado de ella y la abracé. Ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho y siguió llorando.

-Tranquila, Abbey… ¿qué pasa?- Y era tan fuerte el dolor al verla así que unas lágrimas se asomaron por mis ojos… sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Sentía su desesperación. Su preocupación.

-Yo… no quiero que esto pase Eleanor… no quiero que mi hermano sea un hombre lobo… no quiero que pelee contra vampiros- Dijo con un tono de capricho. Las palabras le salían cortadas… y al verla tan mal no pude evitar llorar.

-No va a pelear contra vampiros, Abbey- Traté de convencerla.

-¡Claro que sí, Eleanor! Siempre… ¡Siempre le pasa lo peor a las personas! ¡Siempre me pasa lo peor a mí!- Levantó su cabeza y se separó un poco. - Se que todos deben pensar "¿Porqué te preocupas por él? Ni siquiera es tu hermano por completo… es tu medio hermano" Pero yo lo **amo** Eleanor… y si hay alguien que se merece ser feliz y normal ¡es él! Y… y yo no quiero que sea hombre lobo… si a él le pasa algo… yo muero Eleanor. Él es lo más importante que tengo en la vida... es mi hermano pequeño- Y las lágrimas seguían bajando por nuestros rostros. Ella respiró con fuerza y tembló- Mi padre se fue cuando se enteró que mi mamá estaba embarazada de mí… y ella conoció a Frank Road… el padre de Jude. El la amó sin importarle que ella ya tuviera una hija… y me dio su apellido… y para mí él es mi padre… no el otro que jamás dio la cara_-_ Dio una pausa y miró a la pared fijamente, tratando de tranquilizarse. Su respiración estaba agitada y a la vez cortada. Yo no podía dejar de llorar. Traté de secarme las lágrimas.

Esperé unos minutos. Su respiración estaba más normal, pero aún así lágrimas caían por su rostro. Yo estaba por decir algo cuando ella habló.

-Cuando Jude nació… yo tenía un año- Su voz estaba más tranquila- Al principio sentía celos de él. El me quería, pero yo simplemente lo evitaba. Y yo me acuerdo- Y su voz se agudizó demasiado- Me acuerdo que a los siete comencé a tener pesadillas todas las noches… siempre aparecía un hombre sin rostro que me quería secuestrar… y yo lloraba todas las noches. Nada me tranquilizaba. Ni siquiera mi mamá. Y… una noche Jude me escuchó- Su rostro se contorsionó por el dolor- Y vino a mi habitación para ver que me pasaba y se quedó conmigo… y no tuve pesadillas. Él fue el único que me pudo tranquilizar… Y desde ese momento yo juré que lo iba a proteger… que lo iba a cuidar. Y desde ese momento el lo fue todo para mí… y… y no sé que hacer ahora porque yo no puedo protegerlo… y… es un hombre lobo… y- Y no pudo terminar la frase. Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro. Era tan doloroso verla así. Ella lloró con fuerza en mi hombro y yo la dejé.

-Siempre es lo mismo Eleanor… siempre me pasa todo a mí- Y yo también pensaba que todo me pasaba mí.

-Abbey… yo sé lo que sientes… y también yo creía que todo me pasaba a mí, pero no es así- Ella se separó y me miró.

-¿Por qué vas a pensar eso? Si tu tienes a Seth… a tus padres…- Un agujero en el pecho. Sabía que ella no me lo había dicho por envidia… solo era porque no comprendía que yo creyera eso.

-No Abbey… mi padre… él murió hace unos meses… y te aseguro que yo pensaba lo mismo que tú. Te juro que yo pensaba que todo me pasaba a mí, pero luego me dí cuenta de que nadie va a tener una vida perfecta. Siempre va a haber algo que te duela. Algunos la pasan peor que otros… pero a la vez, siempre hay alguna pequeña luz de esperanza. Yo tengo a mi madre, a mi hermano, lo tengo a Seth... las tengo a ustedes- Sonreí un poco. Ella me miró con arrepentimiento en su rostro. No la culpaba por haberme dicho eso- Y tú tienes a tu madre… a Frank… a Jude… y nos tienes a mí y a Michelle- Ella asintió hipando y me abrazó con fuerza. Yo acaricié su cabello con ternura y dejé que se desahogara.

Jamás en mi vida había visto esa faceta débil de Abigail. Jamás había pensado que ella podía contener tanto dolor.

Claro que fue en el momento en el que ella me dijo su historia, que me dí cuenta de que siempre va a haber algún desperfecto en la vida… de que siempre va a haber algo que nos carcoma la mente y que nos deje pensando "¿Por qué a mí?" Pero también tenemos cosas en la vida que le dan valor… le dan sentido. Y son esas las cosas por las que hay que vivir.

_Son esas las cosas por las que hay que luchar hasta el final.

* * *

_

Escuhen Fix you de Coldplay mientras leen esto... esa canción me inspiró. :)

Espero que les guste el capiiituloo :D Y muchisimas gracias por los reviews...

Lau :D


	29. Yo no soy un juego

**Cap. 29: Yo no soy un juego  
**

Y ahí estaba ella… caminando junto a mí, y a pesar de que estaba a mi lado, la sentía tan lejana. Miraba hacia el piso… así había estado caminando todo el tiempo. Caminábamos a los alrededores de la casa de Emily. Yo tenía que hablar con ella. Yo quería saber si ella estaba bien.

Estaba por hablar cuando su hermosa voz me deleitó.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó un tanto confundida y mirándome con seriedad.

-¿Por qué, qué?- No había entendido.

-¿Por qué me lo dijiste a mí? ¿Por qué me contaste el "secreto"?- Oh… Ella se paró enfrente de mí y espero una respuesta.

-Yo… no sé- Al escuchar eso, ella comenzó a caminar rápidamente, pero yo la paré con mi brazo.

-Mira Michelle… yo te lo conté porque para mí tu… tu eres muy importante- ¡Y cuan importante era!- Ella miró hacia el piso, todavía sin convencerse.

-¡¿Cómo hago para que me creas?!- Le pregunté desesperado. Ella me miró fijamente. Ni una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡No lo sé Max! Simplemente no lo sé… siento que juegas conmigo- Me acerqué a ella y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, para que me mirara fijamente. Para que se diera cuenta de cuanto la amaba y de que jamás sería capaz de jugar con ella.

-Jamás jugaría contigo… por favor Michelle… créeme… por favor- Le supliqué desesperado. Ella se mostró arrepentida ante su comportamiento, pero aún así no me creía… lo podía sentir.

-No lo sé, Max. Lo siento… quiero creerte pero… tengo miedo-

-¿Miedo de qué? ¿De mí? ¿De lo que soy?- _Por favor, por favor que no sea por eso._ Ella negó con su cabeza. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

-No es eso, Max… tengo miedo de que sea todo un juego y… de caer- Mis manos cayeron a mis costados. Me alejé un poco de ella, para darle su espacio. No se veía muy cómoda a mi lado.

Y se mostró temerosa… no ante mí. Fue su mirada la que mi hizo sentir como si todo a mi alrededor se estuviera destruyendo. ¿Cómo podía ella creer que yo iba a hacerle algo así? ¿Cómo podía siquiera pasársele por la cabeza? La amaba tanto… jamás quería verla triste… jamás quería verla llorar, pero el simple hecho de saber que ella no me creía, me provocaba furia. No hacia ella, sino hacia mi mismo.

-¿Tú crees que yo te hubiera dicho este secreto si tú no fueras tan importante para mí?- Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se quedó callada. No sabía que decir. Ninguno de los dos habló, y supe que me tenía que ir… ella seguramente no me quería allí.

Caminé hacia la casa de Emily, pero antes de dar el cuarto paso, su pequeña mano tomó mi brazo. Me dí vuelta para verla. Se veía que estaba arrepentida.

-Yo… lo siento Max… es solo que no sé… pareciera que tu lo único que quieres es jugar conmigo y yo no voy a soportar que alguien juegue conmigo porque…- Me acerqué a ella lo más que pude. Mi cuerpo estaba pegado al suyo. Ella miró hacia abajo avergonzada. Podía sentir su respiración agitada ante mi cercanía, su corazón acelerándose. Podía ver como su sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

Tomé su mentón y dulcemente hice que me mirara. Su boca se veían tan incitadora. Su aliento me hipnotizó por completo y yo me incliné hacia ella… ya no hubo nada más que hacer.

-¿Qué… qué haces?- Preguntó débilmente antes de sentir mis labios contra los suyos…

Y la besé… la besé con ternura… con todo el amor que se merecía.

Sentí como si mi corazón estuviera en una montaña rusa… daba vueltas y vueltas en mi lugar. Sentí como si una bestia interior estuviese rugiendo de orgullo. Era mejor que saltar en acantilado… era mejor que correr a toda velocidad… era liberador.

Sus pequeños brazos rodearon mi cuello, sus cálidos labios danzaron junto con los míos.

No hubo nada más importante que ella en ese momento… jamás iba a haber algo más importante que ella en ese momento.

**Eleanor P. O. V:**

Salimos de la casa de Emily y nos dimos cuenta de que no había nadie. Seth se había ido para ayudar a su manada.

Claro que ambas estábamos con los ojos rojos, pero en ese momento nos estábamos riendo. Nos daban gracia nuestros rostros.

Ella dejó de reír, pero sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa sincera.

-Sabes Eleanor… eres una gran persona- Wow… ¿Qué?

-¿De qué hablas?- Dije confundida, pero aún riendo.

-¡No te rías!- Pero yo sabía que le daba gracia- Me ayudaste cuando lo necesite… y te lo agradezco. Muy pocas personas han hecho eso por mí-

-Me alegra que estés bien Abbey… y sabes que podemos hablar de cualquier cosa… yo no te voy a juzgar- ¿Cómo juzgarla? Ella también era una gran persona… seguramente mejor que yo.

Nos sentamos en las escaleras de entrada, mirando hacia el bosque y simplemente seguimos riéndonos de nuestros rostros. Estábamos por ir a caminar a la playa cuando un sonido provino del bosque. Abbey se asustó y se paró en una posición "defensiva" como de karate, pero yo ya sabía quienes eran.

-Tranquila…- Y de allí salio la manada de Sam Uley, Jacob Black y él… Seth. (Seguro se podía escuchar mis latidos acelerados)

-Elle…- Dijo Seth en un suspiro, sonriendo y simplemente corrió a besarme. Juro que iba a desmayarme. Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos se me hizo imposible soltarlo. Necesitaba besarlo hasta la eternidad. Su lengua encontró la mía cuando escuchamos los silbidos lobunos y los aullidos de los tales "Paul y Jared"

-¡El pequeño Seth está teniendo acción!- Dijo quien yo creía que era Jared. Nos separamos. Seth tenía sus mejillas oscurecidas y yo simplemente estaba roja.

-Déjenlos en paz chicos- Dijo Sam con su voz pacífica y serena… se podía escuchar un poco de burla también. Seth acarició mi cabello y simplemente miró mis rostro con adoración. Yo intenté concentrarme.

- Buenas tardes- Dijo Sam asintiendo hacia nosotras. Luego miró a Abbey. Ella lo miró sorprendida… como si estuviese mostrándole respeto- Yo soy Sam Uley. Tú debes ser la hermana de Jude… Abigail Road- Ella asintió. Jamás la había visto actuar tan respetuosamente. Aunque tratándose de Sam… era muy difícil no respetarlo. Tenía esa aura tan… majestuosa... Era como si su lobo se reflejara con su simple presencia. No sabía como describirlo.

-Ellos son parte de mi manada. Tu hermano es parte de la de Jacob Black- Jacob sonrió hacia ella cuando Sam lo señaló.

-¿Sabes como pasó eso?- Preguntó Collin… ¿O era Brady? Bueno… uno de ellos dos.

-Creemos que es porque Jacob estaba más cerca… o capaz que por que los únicos que entraron en fase fueron Seth y Max. La conexión mental entre ellos fue inmediata- Dijo Sam. Yo entendí algo aunque me parecía todo muy retorcido. Abbey simplemente miraba entre Sam y Jacob.

-¿El está bien?- Preguntó hacia los dos. Sam miró a Jacob y él asintió.

-Está un poco asustado y confundido, pero está bien- Contestó Jacob. Ella asintió un poco más tranquila- Preguntó por ti. Le dijimos que ya sabías del secreto- Ella asintió una vez más, pero luego simplemente puso cara de confusión.

-Ustedes… Ustedes hablaron con él- No era un pregunta. Jacob asintió- ¿Pero como? ¿El no está en su forma de lobo o algo así?-

-Nos comunicamos por la mente… es algo raro-

-Y poco privado- acotó Seth.

-Oh…- Qué bueno que ella ya sabía que no era como en las películas y que no lo habían mordido, sino que era genético "Tú eres la única a la que se le puede ocurrir eso" Dijo mi cerebro tratándome de tonta.

-Sí… seguro que van a haber un par de cosas que se habrán olvidado de decirte- Dijo Brady que estaba jugando con una rama.

-¿Te dijeron que la mordida de un vampiro es mortal para nosotros?- Preguntó Collin tirando una piedra hacia el bosque… genial…. Simplemente GENIAL.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- Jamás pensé que la voz de Abigail podía llegar a un tono tan alto. Ouch.

-¡Collin, Brady! ¡¡Entren ya mismo a lo de Emily!!- Gritó Sam furioso. Todos nos quedamos expectantes a ver qué era lo que ella hacía, pero simplemente respiraba con fuerza.

-Abbey… ¿estás bien?-

-Oh, sí… genial- ¿Sarcasmo? Noooo…

-Mira… sé que piensas cualquier cosa en este momento, pero tranquila. Tu hermano NO va a pelear contra vampiros- Dijo Sam al ver sus ojos aguados.

-¡¿Y como puedo estar segura de que los vampiros no van a buscarlo?!- Yo me acerqué a ella y tomé su mano con fuerza.

-Los únicos vampiros que hay son los Cullen y con ellos tenemos un tratado. No nos entrometemos en sus tierras y ellos no se entrometen en las nuestras. Ellos no cazan humanos- Aseguró Sam.

-Y en caso de que halla algún vampiro, te aseguro que tu hermano solo va a hacer guardia aquí en La Push con Collin y Brady. No se va a meter en las peleas- Dijo Jacob. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la carretera.

-¿A donde vas?- Pregunté confundida.

-Yo… voy a casa. Quiero pensar. Esto es demasiado- Dijo tomándose el cabello en una mano y luego pasándose ambas manos por el rostro.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- Iba a quitarle el auto a Max, claro, pero ella negó con su cabeza.

-No… quiero caminar… necesito pensar-

-Espera… tenemos que decirle a tus padres- Entonces ella se quedó pensando unos segundos.

-Les diré que se fue a dormir a lo de un amigo. Ustedes pueden decirles mañana- Y sin más se fue.

De un modo u otro la entendía… necesitaba su tiempo para pensar, y yo no iba a molestarla.

Antes de poder seguir pensando, sentí el ruido de las pisadas y me dí cuenta de que todos estaban entrando a lo de Emily. Claro que no rechacé la invitación de Sam Uley a comer las deliciosas galletas de su prometida.

Suspiré. Seth me miró más detenidamente y se detuvo. Yo hice lo mismo y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, solo para sentir su aroma.

-¿Qué pasa, linda?- Dijo dulcemente. Estaba un poco preocupado.

-Estoy cansada de los problemas… quiero un día que sea solo nuestro… quiero estar tranquila, sin lobos, sin vampiros… solos tú y yo- Lo miré y vi su sonrisa enternecida. Claro que el no pudo evitar besar mi nariz, y yo no pude evitar besar la línea de su mandíbula. Era un punto de Seth que me encantaba besar.

-¿Qué dices si el Domingo vamos a Port Angels?- Preguntó acercándome más a su cuerpo. Estábamos pegados y eso me hizo sentir… ligera… era como si mi estómago se estuviera vaciando. Me encantaba… siempre lo sentía cuando estaba pegada a su cuerpo (y claro que el hecho de que sus músculos estuvieran al descubierto lo hacía mucho mejor).

-Digo que es una gran idea- Dije antes de darle un pequeño beso en el pecho. Quedé hipnotizada con su cuerpo… el era tan hermoso… tan perfecto.

-Eres… hermoso- Wow… ¿eso había salido de mis labios?

-¿Qué?- Preguntó con su voz rasposa y sexy… claro que el tono de burla no faltaba.

-Lo siento… es que eres hermoso- Dije mirándolo a los ojos. Amaba sus ojos… eran tan profundos… misteriosos… peligrosos.

-Estás loca…- Y simplemente me besó con ternura. Fue uno de esos besos que se graban en la memoria… uno de esos besos que te demuestran cuanto te aman.

Y claro que yo amaba a Seth Clearwater… lo único que me hacía falta, era la confianza para admitírselo.

* * *

Los postee el mismo día porque este es un capitulo cortito...

SIIIII MAX Y MICHEELLE!! más tiernos! ajajaja

Bueno espero que les halla gustado y... DOBLE REVIEW! jajaja

besoss..

Lau :D


	30. Dos cosas muy extrañas

**Cap. 30: Dos cosas muy extrañas  
**

**Mikki P. O. V:**

Todo pasó muy rápido para mi gusto… claro que siempre los momentos más lindos pasan volando y lo único que queda, al pasar los años, es el vago recuerdo de ese instante. Pero ese momento, el momento en el que él me besó y me preguntó si yo quería ser su novia, iba a quedar grabado en mi memoria para siempre.

¿Yo estaba segura de que él de verdad me quería? Al principio no… tampoco en el momento en el que me contó su secreto… pero cuando él me dijo: _"¿Tú crees que yo te hubiera dicho este secreto si tú no fueras tan importante para mí?"_ me dí cuenta de que todas sus palabras eran verdaderas… de era obvio que el jamás me hubiera contado tal secreto si yo no fuera alguien en su vida.

Y sí… me sentí culpable por no creerle al principio… pero él me hizo olvidar de todo… de los vampiros, los hombres lobo, la confusión, la inseguridad… me hizo olvidar hasta de mi nombre.

Jamás pensé que iba a sentir algo tan profundo… jamás pensé que se sentiría tan… correcto estar con alguien. Era como si estuviésemos hechos el uno para el otro… no habían dudas de ello.

**Abbey P. O. V:**

Caminé hasta mi casa. En el medio el camino se largó a llover. Mucho no me importó… estaba acostumbrada a que esas cosas pasaran. Pero claro que mi celular sonó. Era mi papá… bueno… era Frank.

"¿Dónde estás?" Me preguntó preocupado.

"Estoy yendo para casa. Estoy a unas… 5 cuadras. Enfrente a la tienda de los Call" Contesté casi sin voz.

"Te paso a buscar… no quiero que te enfermes" No había punto para discutirle. El era muy sobre protector conmigo.

"Bueno" Y esperé debajo de un pequeño techo.

Cuando entré al auto el me dio una toalla. Me pareció extraño que tuviese una toalla… pero era Frank… siempre fue muy precavido cuando se trataba de sus hijos… bueno… en este caso, de su hijastra.

Me preguntó donde había estado… mentí. Le dije que estaba en lo de Mikki y que justo se había largado a llover en el medio del camino a casa. El estaba feliz de que Michelle fuese mi amiga… yo también lo estaba.

También me preguntó por Jude… Volví a mentir. Le dije que se había quedado en lo de su amigo Kaleb para hacer un trabajo. Claro que cuando le fueran a decir la verdad, el no me diría nada.

Cuando llegué a casa él me preguntó si yo quería comer algo. Le dije que no. Tenía ganas de dibujar un rato.

Subí a mi cuarto, tomé un lápiz viejo, una hoja y un libro para apoyarla, me senté en mi cama, apoyando mi espalda contra la pared y simplemente mi mano comenzó a hacer bocetos. No estaba pensando… simplemente dibujaba. Dibujar… eso era lo que siempre me distraía. Aunque era difícil distraerse sabiendo que mi hermano estaba allí afuera… solo… asustado… pasando por algo que jamás se había imaginado que iba a pasar.

Me pregunté que iba a pasar con sus amistades… ¿acaso sus amigos iban a creer que él también estaba en la droga? ¿Acaso el los iba a evitar? ¿Acaso estaba obligado a hacerlo?

Había visto a los demás hombres lobo. Yo había estado cuando cada uno de ellos comenzó a cambiar. Yo había escuchado los rumores… yo había pensado lo mismo que los demás. Lo había pensado hasta que le pasó a Seth Clearwater.

No era que fuera mi amigo antes de todo eso… simplemente el era demasiado bueno… demasiado puro… inocente… para hacer esas cosas. Ahí fue cuando me dí cuenta de que no eran drogas… era algo más. Aunque jamás iba a imaginarme que eran criaturas mitológicas que protegían nuestras tierras de los fríos.

Jamás iba a imaginarme que ellos… unos adolescentes que tenían toda la vida por delante, ¡estaban arriesgándose por personas como nosotras!… que los juzgábamos. ¡Que los menospreciábamos! Que lo único que hacíamos era acostarnos calentitos en nuestras camas, sin saber que ellos estaban allí afuera… luchando… ¡arriesgando todo por nosotros!

Sentí lágrimas de furia cayendo por mi mejilla. Estaba enojada… molesta… sentía que todo era muy injusto para ellos. Me sentí mal por alguna vez pensar mal de ellos.

Miré mi hoja y suspiré con tristeza… dejando caer dos lágrimas más.

Un lobo… eso había dibujado. Un perfecto lobo mirándome fijamente… acusadoramente.

Lo rompí… lo rompí y tire los restos de papel al piso. Me acosté en mi cama, enojada y simplemente cerré los ojos. Me sentí una cobarde. Me sentí impotente… porque no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para ayudarlos… no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para devolverles el favor… no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para devolverles su vida… su adolescencia… su despreocupación… el sentimiento de que había un mañana.

* * *

**Eleanor P. O. V:**

Dos cosas muy extrañas pasaron cuando llegué al instituto… una de ellas… capaz que la menos importante (pero aún así me gustaba mucho) era que Seth se había cortado el cabello.

Sí… como leyeron… se había cortado el cabello.

Mi veredicto: _Bababababababababababababa… ¡¡¡sexy!!!_

Sí… se pueden imaginar mi cara cuando lo vi… la cara de una completa idiota y babosa. Claro que yo no era la única (noten mi furia) que lo había notado. También todas las demás chicas del instituto que querían verme muerta.

**Flash Back:**

Estaba atándome los cordones de la zapatilla (me había apurado en vestirme y no había tenido tiempo en atarlos bien) y sentí unos pasos acercándose. Aunque no lo crean, los reconocí… eran ágiles, rápidos y a la vez fuertes.

-Hola linda- Escuché decir con su voz rasposa. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

-Buenos días- Subí mi rostro y con lo que me encontré me hizo **literalmente** caer sentada al piso (sí… estaba acuclillada) Él… con su hermosa sonrisa… sus preciosos ojos… su espalda… sus brazos… su remera que le quedaba un poco apretada… y su cabello… corto.

Era muy corto, pero no al rape como el de los demás lobos. El siempre lo había tenido muy largo, pero debía admitir que el cabello corto le quedaba perfecto.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado, agachándose y quedando a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

-¿Qué? Oh… em sí… yo… me tropecé- Y simplemente me hipnoticé con su sonrisa sexy y burlona.

-Eres tan linda cuando te pones nerviosa- Dijo tomando mi mentón con su mano y acariciando mi labio inferior con su pulgar. Eso me derritió por completo

_TUN, TUN, TUN, TUN, TUN, TUN _Mi corazón se podía escuchar hasta la frontera con Canadá.

¿Era necesario que él fuese tan sexy sin siquiera proponérselo?

Apartó su mano con delicadeza y me plantó un tierno pero pequeño beso en los labios. Se separó unos pocos centímetros y yo quedé hipnotizada por sus labios. Me lancé a sus labios y lo besé con más pasión. Podía sentir como me derretía ante su tacto. Era increíble sentir esas mariposas en el estómago y mi corazón saliéndose por mi pecho. Amaba sentir todo eso.

Me separé un poco y ambos nos quedamos hipnotizados. Él me tomó por la cintura y me ayudo a pararme… bueno… el hizo todo el trabajo. Cuando nos paramos nos quedamos pegados, mirándonos el uno al otro.

-¿Te gusta mi corte?- Preguntó con su voz rasposa… ¡Dios! ¡La amaba!

-Me encanta- Dije en un suspiro.

-Pensé que no te iba a gustar- Dijo inocentemente.

-Te hace ver más grande… y sexy- …

¿Yo le había dicho eso?

_"Oh, Eleanor… es tu novio. Si quieres, ¡le puedes decir que es sexy!"_ Dijo mi corazón.

El se rió un poquito y yo también.

_RIIIIIIIIING_

-Ugh… tengo que irme. No quiero llegar tarde a física- Dije fastidiada.

-Mm… ¡no te vallas!- Dijo escondiendo su rostro entre mi cabello y dejando pequeños besos en mi cuello. Dios… si seguía haciendo eso, mi corazón iba a explotar literalmente.

-Tengo que hacerlo… lo siento- El me plantó un último beso en el cuello y después me apretujó en contra de su cuerpo, con delicadeza.

-No, no quiero que te vallas- Me reí un poco y me embriagué con su aroma a bosque y mar.

-Nos veremos en el almuerzo y en los recreos- Dije para convencerlo.

Claro que no pude separarme de él hasta que apareció el director y nos dijo que nos teníamos que ir.

**Fin del flash back:**

La otra cosa **SUPER** extraña que me pasó… fue enterarme de que… Michelle Reeves… mi amiga… estaba saliendo con mi hermano Maxwell Rigby.

**Flash back:**

Tranquilamente me senté en mi banco esperando a que Michelle llegara. Normalmente el profesor de Física se tardaba sus buenos 10 minutos en llegar… y Michelle llegaba tarde al menos 3 días en la semana. Ese era uno de ellos.

El aula estaba casi llena. James Sutcliffe pasó por mi lado y levantó su mano para que yo la chocara. Me reí y lo hice. Se sentó dos bancos atrás del mío.

Me acomodé el cabello como siempre, cuando…

-¡Max! Deja de hacer eso… ve a tu aula. Te van a poner una sanción-

-¿A mí que me importa? Solo quiero estar seguro de que mi novia llegó sana y salva- Miré hacia la puerta y lo que vi me dejó estupefacta.

Mikki estaba parada en frente a la puerta, de espaldas a ella y mi hermano se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella, que se estaba riendo. No entendí nada hasta que él se acercó a ella para… besarla.

_¡¡UGHH!! _¡No quería ver eso!

Todos en el aula se quedaron callados. Las chicas miraron a Michelle con envidia y yo simplemente comencé a reírme.

Mikki escuchó mi risa y se dio vuelta horrorizada. Mi hermano sonrió con picardía, la tomó por la cintura y la besó rápidamente, para luego irse.

Mikki entró roja como un tomate. Yo simplemente seguí riéndome hasta que ella se sentó al lado mío. Cuando lo hice… simplemente ESTALLE en risas.

-No se qué le ves de gracioso-

-Yo tampoco… ja, ja, ja… pero me da gracia- Es que no entendía que era lo gracioso, pero simplemente me daba risa.

-Yo iba a decirte antes… espero que no te molestes- Más risas.

-No me molesta Mikki… ¡estoy muy contenta de que estés con mi hermano!- Entonces ella sonrió y me abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Quieres que te cuente?- Preguntó emocionada.

-Eh… mejor no… es mi hermano de quien hablamos- Ella y yo nos reímos un rato más, hasta que el profesor apareció por la puerta y tuvimos que comenzar a copiar lo que nos dictaba.

**Fin del flash back**

A la siguiente hora del episodio con Max y mi amiga, me despedí de Mikki y me dirigí al aula de Historia. Allí estaba Abbey sentada contra la ventana, mirando por ella un poco perdida. Me senté a su lado y toqué su hombro para que se diera cuenta de que yo estaba allí. Ella se dio vuelta y trató de sonreírme.

-¿Cómo estás Elle?- Preguntó acariciándose los brazos por el frío que todos teníamos. Estar sentada cerca de la ventana en "invierno" era una desventaja.

-Bien… ¿Y tú?- Pregunté preocupada al verla tan distante.

-Bien…-

-Estuviste pensando mucho, ¿Verdad?- Sabía lo que ella sentía.

-Sí… mucho, la verdad- Miró hacia el banco y con el lápiz que tenía en la mano, comenzó a dibujar algo. Yo la miré detenidamente mientras lo hacía.

-¿Quieres preguntarme algo?- Pregunté tratando de saber que era lo que sentía. Quería verla feliz y con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que le sentaba tan bien.

-Yo… estuve pensando… o más bien… estuve preguntándome si ellos… alguna vez… pelearon contra… tú sabes- Respiré con fuerza, sabiendo que no podía mentirle con algo tan importante.

-Sí… una vez… pero eso ya pasó, Abbey, y te aseguro que no hay nada que temer-

-¿Alguno…?- La palabra no le salió. Simplemente siguió dibujando. Su dibujo estaba tomando forma, pero no podía distinguir a qué. Entonces dejó el lápiz en el banco y me miró fijamente a los ojos- ¿Alguno… murió?- Su respiración paró hasta que yo contesté.

-No…- Suspiró con un poco de alivio, pero aún así había tristeza en su rostro. Siguió dibujando sin preguntar más nada. Yo simplemente miraba como su dibujo tomaba la forma de un animal… un lince… un perro… no podía distinguirlo.

-¿Le dirán a mis padres?- Su voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-Sí… seguro. No sé cuando- Ella asintió y dejó el lápiz en el banco. Lo miré fijamente y me sorprendí al ver el perfecto dibujo…

El rostro de un lobo.

Era perfecto… tan real… podía transmitirse su majestuosidad. Me sorprendí al verlo y sentí escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Siempre me pasaba cuando algo me parecía majestuoso. Una canción, un dibujo, un paisaje.

Miré a Abbey y pude ver su disgusto ante el dibujo. Antes de poder volver a mirarlo, ella lo borró con furia.

* * *

WOHOOOO... Seth se corto el pelooo (babaaaaa) jajaja bueno chicas, espero que les guste y que me dejen review!! :D

les deseo lo mejooor :D

lauuu :D


	31. El día perfecto

**Cap. 31: El día perfecto…**

_DING DONG_

Seth me había pasado a buscar. Eran las 9 de la mañana de un Domingo… sí… temprano, lo sé, pero queríamos pasar todo el día en Port Angels, y viajar hasta allí eran al menos 3 horas de viaje.

-¡Oye… enana! ¡Tu novio está en la puerta!- Ugh… ¿Es necesario llamarme así?

-¡No soy enana!- Escuché la risa de mi hermano y me miré rápidamente al espejo por última vez.

Estaba vestida muy simplemente. Era solo una salida hasta Port Angels… no era demasiado.

Tenía puesto un jean de color claro, mis zapatillas converse blancas y un buzo azul que decía Oxford en letras verdes. Mi cabello estaba suelto como siempre. Ese día lo tenía completamente perfecto y brillante.

Tenía poco maquillaje: Base, rubor rosado, delineador y rimel. Solo lo necesario.

Sonreí satisfecha con mi look casual y bajé las escaleras emocionada, para encontrarme con mi novio, vestido con un jean y una camisa azul a cuadros. _"¡¡Amo su cabello corto!!"_ Pensé sintiendo las mariposas en mi estómago al ver su perfecta sonrisa.

-Buenos días, preciosa- Dijo abriendo sus brazos para recibirme. Yo corrí hasta él y rodee su cuello con mis brazos y él me tomó por la cintura, para darme una vuelta en el lugar. Mi peso pareció muy ligero. Antes de dejarme en el piso, me besó con ternura en los labios y luego en el cuello. Yo simplemente reí feliz y tomé mis llaves de la mesa que estaba al lado de la puerta.

-Que asco… ¡consíganse un cuarto!- Gritó mi hermano yendo hacia la cocina.

-¿Lista?- Preguntó Seth sin siquiera darse cuenta del comentario de mi hermano. El solo me miraba como siempre lo hacía… con esa adoración, ese amor.

-Sí…- Salimos afuera, y no pude evitar temblar ante el frío de aquel día. Seth se adelantó a mi paso y yo pude ver que estaba abriendo la puerta de una vieja camioneta Chevrolet roja.

-¿Al final tu mamá decidió prestarte la camioneta?- Pregunté acercándome a donde estaba él.

-Tuve que limpiar mi cuarto- Dijo dándose vuelta.

-Oh por Dios… ¡¿Limpiaste tu cuarto?! Eso te habrá costado- Los dos nos reímos y él me abrazó por la cintura, acercándome hasta hacerme quedar pegada a su cuerpo. Se sintió bien su calor al estar en contacto con el frío.

-Lo vale si es por mi novia- Dijo agachándose para besarme. Sus labios cálidos se apoyaron sobre los míos y luego pasaron a posarse en cada rincón de mi rostro. Su calor me alivió y yo simplemente esperé a que sus labios se volvieran a posar sobre los míos. Una vez que lo hicieron, yo profundicé el beso y me dejé hundirme por completo.

Nos separamos con un poco de dificultad y yo sonreí.

-¿Sabes? Es lindo tener un novio de 40 grados de temperatura- Dije burlonamente.

-¿Me estás tratando de calefactor?- Yo me reí ante su pensamiento.

-Algo así…- El comenzó a caminar hacia delante, haciéndome caminar hacia atrás. Besó mis labios con pasión y yo me dejé llevar, como cada vez que nuestros labios se encontraban. Simplemente me derretía… y lo único que existía era él… él, y solo él.

Sin previo aviso, él dejó de caminar, y me dí cuenta de que me había llevado hasta el otro lado, para abrir la puerta del co- piloto.

Tuve que despegarme de él a pesar de que fuera casi imposible. El me abrió la puerta con aires de caballero y yo me reí, entrando a la camioneta y esperé a que él entrara.

Una vez que lo hizo, me fije en sus movimientos. Sacó el embrague sin ninguna dificultad, puso el cambio correcto y prendió el motor.

-¿Destino?- Pregunté prendiendo la radio. El me miró y sonrió con felicidad.

-¡Port Angels!- Dijo pasando su brazo izquierdo por mis hombros y acercándome a su lado. Era una de esas camionetas que tienen un solo asiento, es decir, las que no tienen los asientos de adelante separados, por eso mismo, yo me acurruqué a su lado y comencé a buscar alguna canción divertida.

_"…Oooh, this is an S. O. S, don't want a second…" CAMBIA, CAMBIAAAA_

-¿Los Jonas Brothers? ¿Esos no se murieron ya?- Preguntó Seth riéndose.

-No… siguen vivos y con muchas fans- Ugh… odiaba su música.

_"…Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring bananaphone. Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding donanaphone…"_ _Bueeeno…_

-¡¿Pero qué demonios era eso?!- Preguntó Seth haciéndome reír con fuerza. Dios, que canción bizarra.

-No lo sé, ja, ja, ja- El también se reía conmigo- ¡Se habrán quedado sin canciones!- Los dos nos reímos más fuerte.

_"…I'm on a boat motherfucka' take a look at me. Straight floating on a boat on the deep blue sea. Busting five knots, wind whipping out my coat. You can't stop me motherfucka' cause I'm on a boat…"_

-¡Lindas palabras!- Dije cambiándola.

-¡Deberías de haber escuchado a Collin y a Brady cantándola cuando patrullábamos!-

-¿Escuchan esas canciones con solo 13 años?- Seth asintió riendo. Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza y me reí.

Pasamos todo el camino tratando de encontrar algo divertido para poner. Solo encontrábamos canciones viejas como de los Bee Gees y los Y.M.C.A. Esa canción se la dediqué a Seth. El se rió como loco al verme bailar y hacer las formas de las letras cuando era la parte del estribillo.

En el medio del camino bajamos a una pequeña y vieja estación de servicio para comprar algo de comida. Seth y yo teníamos hambre, así que nos compramos un gran paquete de papas fritas, y obviamente, uno de malvaviscos. Los malvaviscos se habían convertido en "nuestros dulces", como Y.M.C.A se había convertido en "nuestra canción" (claro que no era romántica, pero la cantamos al menos 5 veces en el medio del camino)

Al entrar a la pequeña tienda de la estación de servicios, pudimos ver un grupo de camioneros sentados, tomando lo que parecía ser tazas de café. Parecían cansados y estaban súper abrigados. No los culpaba… el frío y la humedad de afuera se colaba por todos lados dentro de aquella tienda, que no parecía tener calefacción. Al ver a Seth con una simple camisa, comenzaron a reírse, pero luego me miraron a mí, y las cosas fueron peores.

-Hola bonita…- Se escuchó la voz de uno de los más viejos. Era rasposa, pero no sexy como la de Seth. Se veía que también había tomado alcohol, por su poca coherencia al hablar. _"Ugh… que asco"_

-Oye… ¿Por qué no nos vienes a hacer compañía?- Dijo otro con la misma voz de borracho. Yo simplemente miré hacia otro lado.

-Vamos linda… no mordemos- _"Tranquila Eleanor. Por favor no vomites del asco"_

Seth se acercó a mí y los miró.

Juro que si yo hubiese sido esos hombres, me hubiese aterrado. Parecía que los estaba matando con la mirada. Entonces algo pasó…

Seth gruñó.

¿Gruñó?

Síp… Seth gruñó.

Se alejó un poco de mí, pero yo tomé su brazo.

-Seth, tranquilo está todo bien- Dije tomando su rostro para que me mirara a los ojos. El grupo de camioneros se reían ante la reacción de Seth diciendo "Miren al chico… cuidado, capaz que nos mata. Ja, ja, ja" Si supieran que Seth era un hombre lobo capaz de arrancarle la cabeza a los vampiros.

-Aléjate del niño, preciosa. Te aseguro que te divertirás mucho más con nosotros- Todos se rieron. Seth comenzó a temblar pero yo no me alejé. Simplemente seguí tomando su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirara, pero el dirigía su mirada hacia los "hombres"

-Vamos cariño… ¡ven!- Se escuchó el sonido de una puerta y un gran hombre con una espesa barba, salio de ella y se paró entre medio de nosotros.

-¡Oigan!¡Dejen en paz a la chica, o se van!-

-¡Vamos, hermano!- Protestaron los camioneros.

-¡Arruinas la fiesta!-

-¡Basta!- Se dio vuelta para mirarnos.

-Lo siento mucho, chicos. Vengan- El hombre dobló en una de las pequeñas esquinas y yo lo seguí, arrastrando a Seth. Los hombres se le rieron un poco.

El hombre nos atendió amablemente y se volvió a disculpar por el comportamiento de aquellos hombres.

Al salir de la tienda, Seth abrió la puerta de la camioneta con furia y yo simplemente entré al auto un poco triste al verlo así. No quería que se enojara conmigo… no quería verlo así. A pesar de que me encantara que fuera celoso… era horrible verlo tan enfurecido.

-Seth…- Dije suavemente. El respiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos, apenado. Yo tomé su rostro con mis manos y lo hice que me mirara a los ojos. El se quedó hipnotizado por mi mirada.

-No te enojes, amor… por favor- Acaricié su pómulo y él se acercó para besarme con dulzura. Como siempre, sentía que mi corazón estaba por salirse de mi pecho.

-Lo siento… es solo que no puedo soportar que te miren y que te digan esas cosas… tu eres **mía**… y tienes que ser respetada- Dijo apoyando su frente contra la mía. Me derretí en mi lugar ante tan tiernas palabras. Ambos cerramos los ojos y él frotó amorosamente su nariz contra la mía. Yo sentí las mariposas en mi pecho ante aquel llamado "beso esquimal" Fue tan tierno y privado… fue tan amoroso. Lo besé una vez más y me separé un poco.

-No pasa nada- Dije sonriéndole. Me acurruqué en su pecho y él comenzó a manejar- Aunque debo decirte que ese gruñido fue sexy- Los dos nos reímos y todo el enojo se escapó por la ventana.

El resto del camino nos dedicamos a comer y a cantar Y.M.C.A unas 5 veces más.

En menos de 3 horas, ya estábamos en Port Angels.

Estaba nublado, húmedo y lleno de árboles verdes (como todo el estado de Washington) Claro que eso me encantaba… de un modo u otro ese clima me hacía pensar en Seth, La Push y mi padre.

Llegamos a lo que parecía ser el centro. Seth estacionó en frente de una gran plaza con una estatua en el medio. La estatua parecía ser de algún prócer americano.

Bajamos de la camioneta y yo me acerqué a donde estaba Seth. El pasó su brazo derecho por mis hombros y yo pase mi brazo izquierdo por su cintura.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- Preguntó mientras cruzábamos la calle para ir al lado de la costa.

-Mm… no lo sé- Era muy temprano para ir a almorzar: las 12

Miré hacia delante y en la cuadra de en frente vi un bonito parque con hamacas, calesitas y toboganes- ¡¡Te apuesto a que puedo llegar más alto en las hamacas!!- Grité corriendo hacia el parque. Seth se rió y comenzó a correr detrás de mí. Antes de poder llegar a la esquina, el me atrapó por la cintura.

-¡No te escaparás, bonita!- Yo me reí y el de una manera u otra logró alzarme en sus brazos.

-¡Suéltame!-Grité todavía riéndome y pataleando un poco.

-Mm… no lo creo- Y me llevó hasta donde estaban las hamacas. Una vez que llegamos, el me bajó y yo me subí a una de las hamacas. El hizo lo mismo.

Me reí.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó extrañado.

-Es que es cómico verte a ti en una hamaca… eres muy grande- El negó con la cabeza riéndose y ambos empezamos a hamacarnos lentamente, tomando nuestras manos y riéndonos por cualquier cosa.

Hablamos por un rato y nos reímos al ver un grupo de niños de menos de 6 años jugando a las pistolas y apuntando hacia nosotros.

Luego de un rato decidí hamacarme con fuerza. El hizo lo mismo.

-¡A que no me alcanzas!- Grité sintiendo como mi cabello se iba hacia atrás por causa del impulso.

-¡¡Ya veremos!!- Y claro que en pocos segundos el logró pasarme.

-¡¡Eso es trampa!! ¡Tu eres más alto!- Me quejé al ver que estiraba su pie. Los dos nos reímos.

-Lo siento… no puedo evitarlo- Dijo dramáticamente.

-Entonces te apuesto a que salto más lejos- Y salté en el medio del vuelo. Seth hizo lo mismo y quedó a unos cuantos metros adelante. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-No vale que seas hombre lobo- Dije bromeando, en voz baja. El me dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

-Lo siento, linda. Es que soy simplemente perfecto- Bromeó. Entonces yo me separé y me dirigí a la hamaca.

-¡Revancha!- El se sentó en su hamaca y ambos comenzamos a hamacarnos con fuerza.

-¡Salta primero!- Le grité. Entonces el saltó y quedó perfectamente parado. Yo salté y justo en el momento en el que lo hice, el se dio vuelta. Me desconcentré por un segundo y caí parada, pero como el impulso había sido tan fuerte, no pude evitar caer encima suyo.

Sentí su cuerpo siendo golpeado contra el piso. Yo no pude evitar reírme ante mi estupidez.

-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó quitándome el cabello del rostro. Yo simplemente seguí riendo y escondí mi cabello en su pecho. El también se rió. Me tranquilicé un poco y me levante de encima de él, con dificultad.

-¡Lo siento, amor!- Me sacudí el pantalón y luego me acerqué a él para sacudir la tierra de su camisa.

-Está bien, linda… será mejor que vallamos a comer. Si te dejo en el parque, capaz que te quiebres algo- El comentario largó otra de mis risas. Noté como se quedaba mirándome mientras me reía

-¿Por qué siempre me miras cuando me río?- Pregunté extrañada. Entonces el tomó mi mano y se acercó a mí.

-Es que te vez tan linda… tu nariz se arruga un poco, como cuando te molestas. Eres adorable- Yo hice una mueca extraña y me dí cuenta de que mi nariz se había arrugado. El simplemente me besó y yo sonreí encantada.

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras y llegamos a un restaurante simple y acogedor. Era uno de esos restaurantes a los que uno va todos los sábados al medio día a pasar un buen rato con la familia.

Al entrar nos atendió una chica que parecía tener mi edad. Era rubia, con piernas un poco gordas, pero aún así, no parecía muy fea. Debía ser la hija de los dueños. Claro que la fulminé con la mirada al ver como miraba a Seth.

-¿Mesa para ti y tu… amiga?- Preguntó mirándome con desdén. _"No la mates Eleanor… tranquila"_

-¿Qué? Ehm… sí- Miré a Seth y me dí cuenta de que no había quitado sus ojos de mi rostro. Parecía hipnotizado al verme. La chica se molestó al ver que no le prestaba atención a ella, sino a mí, pero aún así nos mostró una pequeña mesa.

-Ahora les traigo la carta- Dijo antes de irse. Yo la fulminé con la mirada hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

-¿Querías quemarla con la mirada, o algo?-

-Ugh… ¿Viste como te miraba? ¿Y te diste cuenta de que había dicho "Mesa para tí y tu… amiga"? Soy tu novia- El se rió enternecido y tomó mi mano.

-Sabes que ni me interesa que mire-

-Lo sé… pero me molesta igual- Vi a la chica volviendo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro _"Ugh… le borraría esa sonrisa de una buena patada en el…"_

-¿Qué es lo que quieren para tomar?- Preguntó "amablemente" hacia Seth (claro que iba a hablarle a él)

-Pues… yo quiero coca cola. ¿Tú que quieres linda?- _"¡Ha! En tu cara, imbécil. Me llamó linda"_

-También- Dije agarrando la mano de Seth sobre la mesa y entrelazando nuestros dedos. A pesar de que lo hacía para hacerle saber a esa chica que ese era mi territorio, amaba tener mis dedos entrelazados con los suyos.

-Para comer… ¿Quieres pizza?- Preguntó Seth sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Yo asentí sonriendo. Ella asintió anotando todo y luego lo miró a Seth como si quisiera devorárselo…

-Si hay algo que pueda traerte, avísame. Pídeme _lo que quieras_- _"Maldita hija de una gran…"_

-Oye… ¿estás bien linda?-

-No me gustó el tono en que te lo dijo- El quitó su mano con delicadeza y se paró, para acuclillarse en frente mío.

-¿Quieres que te diga algo?- Preguntó tomando un mechón de mi cabello y poniéndolo detrás de la oreja. La forma en la que mi miró, me derritió por completo- No la escuché, Eleanor… lo único que escucho, es tu voz… lo único que veo es tu rostro… lo único que me importa eres tú- El apoyó su frente contra la mía y yo cerré mis ojos instintivamente. Sentí su nariz frotando dulcemente la mía… Dios… como amaba que me mimara así.

-Dios… eres tan lindo- Dije sin arrepentirme. Mordí mi labio inferior al darme cuenta de lo hermoso, tierno y dulce que era. Siguió frotando su nariz contra la mía, con suavidad, y luego, me besó dulcemente. Yo simplemente me derretí por completó y lo volví a besar.

-Ejem...- Me separé con mucha… MUCHA… dificultad y la vi a ella parada, con dos latas de coca cola en la mano. _"Estúpida"_ Pensé.

La comida fue muy linda (En los momentos en los que esa chica no aparecía) y una vez que terminamos, decidimos caminar por la costa.

Era un día ventoso… y me encantaba. No había mucha gente. Solo parejitas viejas, grupos de adolescentes pasando un buen rato, juntos. Al ver a las parejitas viejas tomadas de la mano, me imaginé a mí y a Seth así.

Por un momento me horroricé. A penas tenía 16 años… y Seth capaz que ni pensaba en eso… pero yo sí. Yo de verdad me veía con Seth a esa edad… yo… lo amaba.

Yo amaba a Seth… lo amaba con todo mi corazón.

Y no lo negué.

-¿En que piensas?- Preguntó Seth apretándome un poco más contra su cuerpo. Yo solo sonreí.

-En nada… solo que me daba ternura esa pareja de viejitos- Seth los miró y sonrió. Me encantaba verlo sonreír. Entonces su sonrisa desapareció y una mueca de molestia cruzó su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- Miré hacia donde él estaba mirando y vi a un grupo de chicos mirándome lascivamente.

-Oh, vamos Seth… no les hagas caso-

-Si escucharas lo que dicen, no dirías eso-

-¿Qué dicen?- El me miró horrorizado.

-Dicen… cosas… horribles… tu… tu no puedes escucharlas... y ellos no pueden decir esas cosas. Tu… ¡tu eres mía!- Dijo como si fuera obvio. Sentí mi corazón derritiéndose en el lugar (sí… otra vez) Amé que dijera que yo era de él… de verdad que lo amé.

-¿Así que yo soy tuya?- Dije juguetonamente.

-Sí… y ellos no pueden ni hablar de ti, ni mirarte, ni desearte- Lancé una pequeña risita antes de besarlo.

Lo besé apasionadamente, y claro que él no tardó en devolverme el beso. Su lengua encontró la mía, cuando sentí una de sus manos posándose sobre el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y presionándome en contra de él.

Aunque no lo crean… me encantó. Sentí algo extraño en la parte baja de mi panza… algo que me decía que quería continuar, pero me separé un poco de él y lo miré con una sonrisa pícara.

-No sabía que eras de los que tocaban traseros- Sus mejillas se tornaron obscuras.

-Lo siento…- Yo me reí- Es que… no lo sé… quiero que todos sepan que eres mía- Y eso era lo que me había gustado. El hecho de que esa acción implicara que yo le pertenecía a Seth.

-¿Estabas marcando el territorio?- Pregunté riéndome. El me mostró su sonrisa más sexy y yo me derretí.

-Algo así…- Me besó brevemente en los labios y luego me miró a los ojos.

-Eres un perro-

-Más bien… un lobo- Y me volvió a besar, quitándome el aliento.

El día pasó volando entre besos, caricias, bailes, cantos, competencias, comida y muchos más besos. Antes de darme cuenta, ya estábamos llegando a mi casa.

-Uff… estoy cansada- Dije al ver que faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a mi casa.

-Lo sé… yo también… y además estoy lleno. No debí comerme tres helados- Me reí con cansancio, pero aún así fue una risa genuina.

-Eres un cerdo-

-Y así me quieres- Le dí un corto beso en los labios, y cuando me separé y miré hacia el frente, vi algo que me descolocó la mente por completo.

Allí… en frente de mi casa, había un extraño auto. Era uno de esos que alguien renta por unos días, al llegar a un país extranjero.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunté extrañada. Seth estacionó el auto y apagó el motor.

-No lo sé- El también parecía confundido. Ambos nos bajamos y yo caminé hasta la puerta de entrada. Puse las llaves y abrí la puerta con cautela.

No me podía imaginar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Al entrar… sentí mi mundo cayéndose en pedazos.

-¡Eleanor, querida! ¡Qué gusto verte!-

Y allí, Justo en frente a mis ojos… estaba la persona más horrible… repulsiva… y asquerosa que el mundo había visto jamás.

-¿Abuela?- _Mátenme…

* * *

_

Opaa! conflictooo jajaja... bueno lamentablemente me voy de vacaciones por 15 días asique no voy a poder actualizar, pero no se preocuupen que apenas llego sigo escribiendo los capitulos y subo uno, ok? :D

Espero que les halla gustado el super dia entre Seth y Eleanor... se lo merecían jajaja...

Muchas gracias por los Reviews!!

lauu :D


	32. ¡¿Qué haces aquí!

**Cap. 32: ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Maxwell P. O. V:**

Ella rió… yo simplemente quedé embobado… ¿Cómo podía ser tan bella y perfecta? A veces me asombraba darme cuenta de lo increíble que se sentía besarla, abrazarla… Era como estar flotando… era como entrar a un universo completamente nuestro.

-¿Max? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó dándose cuenta de la manera en la que la miraba

-¿Eh?… oh, sí. Lo siento- Ella se rió un poco y yo la abracé más contra mi cuerpo. Seguimos caminando tranquilamente. Íbamos para mi casa porque mi mamá la había invitado a comer.

Volvíamos de la casa de Abbey.

Les habíamos contado la verdad a los padres de Abbey y Jude. La madre se quedó callada justo como lo había hecho mi mamá… el padre rondó por toda la casa murmurando cosas como "Debí de haberlo sabido". Abbey ni siquiera bajó las escaleras. No quería tener que soportar el dolor de ver a sus padres destrozados. El padre nos preguntó de todo y la madre al darse cuenta de que su hijo podría tener la oportunidad de pelear con Vampiros, comenzó híper ventilar.

Eleanor había querido estar allí con Abbey, pero ella le pidió que no lo hiciera. Michelle fue conmigo, pero Abbey no quiso abrirle la puerta de su habitación.

-Me hubiera gustado saber como estaba - Yo la miré sin entender.

-¿De que hablas?-

-De Abbey…-

-Sabes que va a estar bien. Es una chica fuerte-

-Lo sé… pero no quiero que se preocupe más de lo que ya está. Quiero que esté tranquila-

-¿Tu estás tranquila?- Pregunté tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

-No… estoy aterrada-

-Entonces tienes que entenderla-

-Sí…-

-Ya verás que mañana ella va a estar mejor- Ella trató se sonreír. Yo la abracé con más fuerza y sus ojos encontraron los míos. Era hermoso mirar sus ojos... era como mirar directamente a su alma.

-Sí… hoy capaz que la llame-

-¿Tú crees que a los padres les agarrará un infarto?-Pregunté tratando de hacerla reír.

-No lo sé… Quiero decir… no sabían lo que les estaba pasando a su hijo-

-Bueno… pero nadie sabía que era lo que estaba pasando-

-Yo creía que eran agentes secretos o algo así…- Eso me hizo reír.

-¿Agentes secretos?- Pregunté todavía riéndome.

-¡Bueno!... era una teoría- Yo simplemente la besé al sentir tanta ternura hacia ella. Al separarme pude ver sus mejillas encendidas. Eso me hizo sonreír.

-Es una teoría extraña-

-Lo sé… es que fue raro. Al principio nadie se dio cuenta de nada. Los primeros creo que fueron Paul y Jared… nadie se dio cuenta… yo tampoco. Solo se dieron cuenta de que venían con unos cuantos músculos más- _"Mmm… eso de los músculos no me gustó"_ Ella se dio cuenta de mi mirada y se rió. Luego siguió hablando.

- Claro que en menos de 1 semana Jared ya estaba saliendo con Kim Connweller. ¡Ja! Fue muy gracioso ver como la miraban las demás chicas… aunque ella estaba encantada. Luego fue Embry Call. Siempre lo había visto con Jacob Black y Quil Ateara… y de repente desapareció y comenzó a juntarse con Paul y Jared. Claro que ahí empezaron los rumores y el nombre de Sam apareció más de un par de veces. Luego fue Jacob… luego Quil… luego Seth… luego los dos niños Collin y… creo que era Brady-

-Sí… Brady-

-Los rumores fueron y vinieron. Nadie aprobaba que dos niños se juntaran con ellos. Aunque claro que no parecían niños-

-¿Y Leah?- Pregunté dándome cuenta de que no la había nombrado.

-Uf… eso si que fue un gran tema. Nadie entendía porqué ella se había metido en eso… la única chica dentro de una banda de chicos. Claro que todos sabían sobre el problema entre ella, su prima Emily y Sam, entonces las cosas fueron más confusas… ¿Ella en la banda de Sam, siendo él su ex novio y actual prometido de su prima? ¡Hasta los ancianos hablaban de eso!- Dijo un poco molesta al darse cuenta de la gente siendo tan chusma.

-Wow… ¿Todos sabían sobre todo?- Pregunté dándome cuenta de lo pequeño que era La Push.

-¡Claro! No hay mucho por hacer aquí, así que lo normal es que inventen rumores. Pero cuando llegó esto… ¡fue como una fiesta para las viejas chusmas!-

-¿Alguno llegó a una conclusión cercana?- Ella se quedó pensando "Se ve tan linda cuando piensa"

-Mm… no… todos creían que se habían metido en las drogas-

-¿Tú lo creíste?-

-¡No!... imposible… ¡Seth jamás vendería drogas!- Me reí limpiamente.

-Bueno… tampoco los demás- Aclaró riendose.

Seguimos hablando y caminando hasta mi casa, tomados de las manos. Cuando llegamos, pude sentir el nerviosismo de Mikki. Antes de abrir la puerta ella respiró con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunté un poco divertido al verla tan nerviosa solo por mi mamá.

-Sí… claro- Asintió apresuradamente.

-Oh, ¡no me digas que estás nerviosa!-

-¡Oye!… ¡mañana cuando tu vallas a conocer a mis padres te vas a dar cuenta de lo atemorizante que puede ser!- Yo me reí un poco y coloqué la llave (se me trabó al principio, pero luego la pude poner bien) y al abrir la puerta y entrar, pude sentir el olor a comida. Mamá estaba preparando algo "¡Aleluya!"

-Mamá… ya llegamos- Se sintió el sonido de un olla cayéndose un "Maldita sea… ¡Ouch, me quema!" y unos pasos muy apresurados. Ahí fue cuando la vimos venir hacia nosotros con una gran sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

-Así que tu eres Michelle- _Le encantó. Lo sé._ - Es muy bonita- Dijo mirándome. Michelle se sonrojo.

-Es un gusto conocerla, señora Rigby- Mamá se rió un poco.

- Dime Helen- Michelle sonrió y yo rodee su cuello con mi brazo- ¿Están hambrientos? La comida va a estar en unos minutos- Ambos asentimos y mamá se disculpó para irse a terminar de cocinar.

Yo tomé la mano de Michelle y me dirigí al sillón.

-Sigo diciendo que tu mamá es igual a Eleanor- Se asombraba de lo parecidas que eran.

-Eleanor tiene el pelo lacio y es más alta-

-¿Has visto sus rostros?- Parecía asombrada. Me encantaba eso de ella… se asombraba con facilidad y todo le parecía perfecto. Y cuando se asombraba lucía tan adorable… era como una niña pequeña, pero hermosa, inteligente y más divertida. Me maravillaba al verla dando vueltas mientras caminábamos. Siempre lo hacía. Bailaba y daba vueltas alrededor mío y yo simplemente la miraba disfrutar del día. No había nada mejor que eso. Mi ángel era una chica única… siempre tan alegre… siempre viéndole el lado bueno a todo. Siempre tan metida en su mundo de fantasías y a la vez sabiendo todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

¿Algo que me volvía loco de ella?: Sus sonrojos.

¿Algo que me parecía adorable y a la vez me asustaba?: Su torpeza... solía tropezar al dar vueltas. Claro que ella se reía, y eso me encantaba. Pero a veces se caía y yo tenía miedo de que se lastimara.

Deje de pensar tanto y una vez que me senté en el sillón, la tomé por la cintura y la hice sentarse en mi regazo. Ella se rió dulcemente y me dio un corto beso en los labios. Pero claro que un solo beso no me basto, y fue mi turno besarla. Estaba vez mi boca atrapó la suya y dejé que mis labios abrazaran los suyos.

Cada vez que la besaba, sentía como mi energía se multiplicaba… era un sentimiento de poder… era como sentirse invencible.

Nos separamos un poco y ella se mostró tímida y un poco avergonzada.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron… me derretí.

-Max… no quiero que tu mamá nos vea besándonos- Igual había una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Linda, no te preocupes. Ya ha visto a Seth y a Eleanor- Ella se mostró sorprendida… asombrada.

-¡¿Los vio besándose?!- Me reí fuerte cuando se tapó la boca con las manos. Al hacerlo ella se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero yo la tomé por la cintura y ella se rió ante su torpeza. Seguí riéndome un poco y ella también.

-¡Pobre Eleanor! Qué vergüenza-

-¿Pobre Eleanor?… ¡soy yo el que tiene que aguantarse a Clearwater besando a mi hermana en mis narices!-

-Oh… pobrecito- Dijo con voz aniñada. Su rostro se acercó al mío y me besó con ternura.

-¡Chicos, la cena está servida!- Michelle y yo nos levantamos y fuimos al comedor. Yo estaba esperando un simple plato de pastas (fácil de hacer y muy rico, según mi mamá) pero me asombré al ver que había hecho un delicioso (según mi olfato) cordero asado.

La cena fue muy divertida e inmediatamente mamá le tomó confianza a Michelle.

Hablamos de temas triviales. Mamá preguntó acerca de su familia y Michelle se mostró muy feliz al contarle acerca de sus dos hermanos gemelos, sus padres y Gandhi (su gato gordo y perezoso)

-La cena está deliciosa señ… Helen- Dijo Mikki comiendo su segundo plato.

-Muchas gracias, Michelle. No suelo cocinar mucho… en realidad soy algo mala- Los tres nos reímos.

-¡Yo también soy mala en la cocina! El otro día quemé las galletas y una vez casi se incendié la casa- Mamá se rió… algo en común entre ellas: Su mala habilidad en la cocina. Genial…

-Vas a tener que cocinar tú, Max- Dijo mamá bromeando. Michelle se rió y yo simplemente me quedé embobado. Antes de que mi madre se asustara, yo dejé de mirar a Michelle y yo tomé la botella de agua para servirme.

_DING DONG_

Sonó el timbre. ¿Quién podía ser? Eleanor tenía las llaves así que…

Mamá se levantó y yo comencé a servirme agua. Sentí el claro sonido de la puerta abriéndose, los latidos de un corazón alentándose, un suspiro ahogado y el denso olor a un perfume francés…

Se me hacía conocido…

-¿Mamá?- No…

-¡Querida! ¡Que gusto verte!- Imposible.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Jamás.

-¿Acaso no vas a dejarnos pasar a mí y a tu padre? Queremos ver a nuestros nietos- Sin que nadie me diga nada, yo corrí hasta el hall de entrada y Michelle me siguió. Al ver quienes estaban, mi corazón se saltó al menos tres latidos.

Mi abuela estaba mirándome con intensidad, dándose cuenta de mi gran crecimiento y de mi mirada cambiada.

-¡Maxwell! Estás… más alto- Me miró de arriba abajo y sus ojos se fijaron directamente en mi brazo derecho… en el tatuaje- ¿Es eso un tatuaje Maxwell?-

-¿Por qué vinieron?- Pregunté con la voz ensombrecida. Michelle no entendía nada.

-Me alegra verte a ti también, Maxwell- Dijo mi abuela con su voz falsa.

-Wow… ¡cuanto has crecido Max! ¡Dale un abrazo a tu viejo abuelo!- Y claro que lo hice… mi abuelo era distinto a mi abuela. El era mucho más despreocupado. A veces sentía pena por él y por su mala suerte al ser casi obligado a casarse con mi abuela.

-Wow… no aprietes tanto, Max, que vas a romper la espalda de este viejo- Dijo riendo.

-¿Cómo estás abuelo?-

-Oh, perfecto… o como le dirían los adolescentes _"genial"_- Sí… mi abuelo era algo raro. En el buen sentido. El miró a Michelle y sonrió- ¿Y quién es esta adorable jovencita?- Sonreí orgulloso.

-Ella es Michelle Reeves. Es mi novia- Mi abuela tosió un poco.

-Eres afortunado, ¿Eh Max?- Michelle sonrió y yo quedé encantado cuando saludo a mi abuelo con una gran sonrisa.

-Michelle, ella es mi… abuela- Mi abuela sonrió con falsedad y le entregó una mano dubitativa.

-Un… gusto- Traté de no decir nada ante esto y simplemente apreté la mano de Michelle. Sabía que luego iba a tener que explicarle todo.

Antes de poder decir o hacer algo, la puerta de entrada se abrió, y allí aparecieron Seth y Eleanor…

La sonrisa de Eleanor se borró en menos de un instante.

* * *

**Eleanor P. O. V:**

Al entrar, sentí mi mundo cayéndose en pedazos.

-¡Eleanor, querida! ¡Qué gusto verte!-

Y allí, justo en frente a mis ojos… estaba la persona más horrible… repulsiva… asquerosa que el mundo había visto jamás.

-¿Abuela?- Mátenme…

Me quedé helada… quieta en mi lugar. Sentí una presión en mi pecho… respiré con fuerza.

_"Tranquila Eleanor… respira"_

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunté sin pensarlo. Ella pareció ofendida. Mamá me miraba desde el otro lado como pidiéndome disculpas. Yo no entendía nada. También estaba Max y Michelle. Max miraba hacia el suelo… incapaz de moverse. Mikki solo lo miraba preocupada y frotaba su hombro con cariño.

-Vine a visitarlos. Hace más de 3 meses que no nos vemos- Dijo como si fuera obvio- ¿Acaso no vas a saludarme?- Dijo abriendo sus brazos para que yo la abrazara. Estaba actuando… lo sabía. Esa sonrisa torcida… falsa… sus dedos llenos de anillos con diamantes y rubíes… su cabello peinado con asquerosa elegancia…

Asco… me daba asco, pero lo hice. La abracé y al mirar a través de su hombro, pude ver a mi abuelo.

Por lo menos alguien la iba a controlar.

-¡Abuelo!- Dije sonriendo. A él si lo quería. El sonrió y una vez que me solté del abrazo con mí… abuela, corrí a abrazarlo a él.

-¿Cómo estás campeona?-

-Richard… no le digas campeona. Tu nieta no es una jugadora de futbol- Dijo mi abuela mirando con ese típico rostro de que estaba oliendo algo que no le gustaba. Me solté del abrazo y miré hacia la puerta. Allí estaba Seth mirándome con un intento de sonrisa. Noté como mi abuela se había dado vuelta para mirarlo. Era como si lo estuviera inspeccionando (Y claro que lo que veía… no le gustaba)

-¿Se puede saber quién eres?- Preguntó despectivamente. Oh Dios…

-¡Mamá!- Espetó mi madre enojada. Seth no sabía que hacer. Yo me acerqué a él.

-Em… yo soy… Seth Clearwater-

-Él es… un amigo- _¿Qué?_ El me miró. También lo hicieron Michelle y Max.

-Oh, qué… bueno…- Dijo mi abuela acomodándose el cabello.

-Em… Seth… me olvide una… cosa… en la camioneta. ¿Me acompañas a buscarla?- El asintió... parecía sin vida... y en menos de un segundo estuvimos afuera. Me dí vuelta para cerrar la puerta y pude sentir su mirada acusadora en mi espalda. Me di vuelta y lo vi…

El dolor que irradiaban sus ojos... la tristeza... juro que parecía que estaba a punto de morir.

Me sentí una basura... y quise morir allí mismo.

-Yo... lo siento, Seth… lo siento mucho, pero es que tú no entiendes- Dije tratando de acercarme, pero él se alejo.

-¿No entiendo que te doy vergüenza?- Y no me gritaba… parecía devastado.

-No, Seth no es eso. Yo conozco a mi abuela… y sé que si le digo que eres mi novio, ella comenzará a hacer un lío y te dirá que no eres suficiente para mí, y me dirá que me aleje, y es hasta capaz de secuestrarme y llevarme a Londres… Bueno… no tanto, pero me entiendes, ¿Verdad?- Hablé con rapidez. Tomé aire y me acomodé el cabello con nerviosismo. Lo miré a los ojos, mostrandole mi amor hacia él.... mostrandole cuanto me importaba.- Tú sabes que estoy orgullosa de poder decir que soy tu novia-

-Pues… no lo parece- Me acerqué a él y tomé su rostro para besarlo. El se dejó besar, pero no lo hizo con entusiasmo. Aún así yo sentí ese amor hacia él tan indescriptible.

-Seth… créeme cuando te digo que tu… eres…- No sabía que iba a pasar si decía lo que quería decir- … eres… lo más importante que tengo- Y supe que tanto su corazón como el mío, se habían derretido… pero aún así sentí una opresión en el pecho… estaba desesperada… ¿Qué pasaba si él se enojaba y no me hablaba? ¿Y si nos peleábamos?

¿Y si me dejaba?

No… Seth no me podía dejar… porque él lo era todo para mí. Yo no podía respirar si él no estaba cerca… yo no podía siquiera vivir si él no me quería cerca suyo.

-Seth… por favor no te enojes… si tu te enojas… si tu me dejas yo…- Hablaba entre espasmos. No podía respirar. Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos. Él notó eso y de inmediato me miró preocupado.

-Tranquila Eleanor… está bien… no estoy enojado. Tranquila- Él me tomó por la cintura… seguro había notado que mis piernas estaban temblando y que yo ya no me podía sostener. Seguí intentando respirar y él posó su frente obre la mía.

-Eleanor… ¿Por qué piensas que te voy a dejar?- Preguntó un poco dolido al saber que yo pensaba así.

-Es que… tu eres tan… increíble… tan perfecto… que a veces creo que eres una ilusión… un sueño… y yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti- Él al escuchar salir eso de mi boca, me besó con fuerza… con necesidad… porque en ese momento yo lo necesitaba.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso, Eleanor- Volvió a besarme-¿Entendiste?- Yo asentí y él me dio un tierno y pequeño beso en los labios y volvió a mirarme- Jamás- Volví a asentir y simplemente me quedé abrazada a él.

No quería entrar… no quería ver a mi abuela. El hecho de mirarla me enfermaba… me enfermaba literalmente. Sentía nauseas y me era difícil respirar…

Era el recuerdo de toda mi vida junto a ella… El recuerdo de una vida solitaria…

Me abracé a Seth con más fuerza y él simplemente acarició mi cabello y besó mi coronilla una y otra vez. Eso me tranquilizó.

-Eleanor, Seth… será mejor que entren. Hace frío- Escuché la voz de mi mamá desde la puerta. Ambos la miramos y asentimos.

-Será mejor que me valla- Dijo él con suavidad. No quería que se fuera.

-No… quédate- Dije acercándome más a él.

-No puedo… tengo que ir a buscar a Jacob. Me dirá los días que tenga que patrullar a la noche-

-No por favor… no voy a poder soportar a mi abuela si tu no estás conmigo- El tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me hizo mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Eleanor… ¿Por qué no la quieres ver?- Yo miré hacia abajo avergonzada.

-Yo… no lo sé… ella me recuerda a todos esos años en los que no tuve ni un solo amigo… ella me recuerda a la soledad… y yo no quiero estar sola- El sin previo aviso besó mi frente con dulzura.

-Jamás vas a estar sola- Lo miré fijamente- Porque yo estoy aquí contigo y jamás me alejaré Eleanor. Ese tiempo de soledad pasó… ahora estás aquí… en La Push… y yo estoy aquí. No tienes porqué preocuparte ¿Entendiste?- Yo asentí y él me besó corta y tiernamente en los labios.

De una manera extraña, me sentí protegida… sentí que Seth me iba a proteger… Sentí que junto a él, ya nada me iba a lastimar.

* * *

Oh, pobre Seth.... pobre Eleanor... :( les juro que odio a la abuela, pero sin complicaciones no hay historia jajaja :P

¿Qué les digo de mis vacaciones? WOOHOOO... estuvieron re copadas! y les juro que ese lugar cuando estaba nublado ERA LA PUSH... bosque, playa, día nublado... y algún que otro chico andando en buzo con capucha (osea... muy Jacob y Bella en crepúsculo) hayyy les juro que me dieron unas ganas de irme a vivir a La Push!

Jajaja... pero bueno, aca volvi con un NEW CHAPTER GOOOOR! jajaja Perdon por el arranque de cheta que me agarró, pero con mi amiga estuvimos burlándonos de las chetas del lugar. Eran una más cheta que la otra! :P

Bueno... las dejo para que me dejen un lindo review!

Las quierooo...

byeee

Lau :D


	33. Día normal en mi vida normal

**Cap. 33: Día "normal" en mi vida "normal"**

Sentía que me era imposible abrir los ojos. Quería quedarme durmiendo, pero mi mamá fue insistente, y después de 4 gritos de _"Eleanor, levántate"_ y uno de _"Seth estará aquí en cualquier momento"_ me levanté… claro que solo lo hice por el hecho de haber dicho el nombre Seth. (Y no se crean que no sentí un calor en mi corazón… y no crean que no me apareció una sonrisa en el rostro)

Me levanté, tomé la ropa que tenía preparada, me dirigí al baño, me bañé (usando mi shampoo con olor a manzana) me sequé el pelo, bajé las escaleras y finalmente la sonrisa que me había acompañado en los 20 minutos del transcurso de la mañana, desapareció.

-Buenos días- Le dije secamente a mi abuela que parecía que se había despertado hacía horas.

-Esa no es manera de saludar, Eleanor- Rodé mis ojos y me dirigí a la heladera, para tomar el bidón de leche y luego sentarme en la mesada de la cocina, cerca del tazón de frutas.

-¡Eleanor! ¡Bájate de la mesada! Ahí se cocina, no se sienta- Volví a rodar mis ojos y no le hice caso. Agarre el bidón de leche, lo destapé y tomé tres sorbos de ahí.

-¡Eleanor! ¡No tomes del bidón!- _"Ugh… no a la mañana"_ Supliqué. No le hice caso, tomé una manzana y le dí un sonoro mordisco. Se ve que la manzana estaba muy jugosa, porque se me cayó un poco de jugo por el costado del mentón y tuve que limpiármelo con la mano para que no cayera en mi ropa.

-¡Eleanor! ¡Ten más cuidado cuando comes! ¡Y por favor ven a sentarte a la mesa!- Con una mirada de odio, me bajé de la mesada y fui a sentarme a la mesa de la silla. Claro que  
"sin querer" Me senté con un pie sobre la silla y la pierna pegada a mi torso y la otra apoyada sobre la silla de enfrente. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al ver su indignación.

-Eleanor… ¡deja de comportarte como un orangután! ¡Sabía que si dejabas de tener clases de etiqueta, ibas a convertirte en un desastre!-

-Abuela… deja de molestar- Dije simplemente levantándome y tomando la mochila que estaba en la silla de al lado.

-¿Cómo dijiste, Eleanor?- Y allí fue cuando mi hermano entró a la casa y con él, mi abuelo. Seguro se habían ido a sacar el auto y el abuelo quería verlo. Ambos se quedaron quietos al ver a mi abuela tan sulfurada.

-¡No mo-les-tes!- Dije claramente.

-¡Suficiente, Eleanor! Seguirás teniendo clases de etiqueta conmigo. Tú no eres una adolescente cualquiera. Tú eres parte de una dinastía y tienes que seguir con el linaje- ¡UGH! Respiré con fuerza cerrando mis ojos y tomé mi cabello entre mis manos, tirándomelo hacia atrás.

-¿Sabes qué, abuela? No voy a discutir contigo- Me dí vuelta, tomé a mi hermano de la mano, solté un sulfurado "Buenos días, abuelo" y me dirigí afuera para esperar a Seth.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- Preguntó mi hermano suavemente. Él me entendía y no me iba a molestar.

-No… no importa, espero a Seth, pero gracias Max- Le sonreí un poco decaída y él se fue. Yo me senté en el pequeño sillón que estaba en la entrada de mi casa y apoyé mi cabeza contra la pared gritando mentalmente _"Matenmeeeeeeeeee"_

Yo no iba a soportar ni una más de sus estúpidas clases de etiqueta. Mamá no lo iba a permitir, y además el abuelo iba a apoyarnos a nosotras. Maxwell era obvio que no la iba a escuchar.

-¡Linda! ¿Qué pasa?- Y claro que era mi novio. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, aunque claro que no era una de esas sonrisas radiantes, sino una de esas sonrisas que alguien tiene cuando está cansado, harto o enojado (en este caso las tres)

-Ugh… menos de 24 horas con ella y ya me tiene harta- Él me dio una de sus manos para ayudarme a levantarme y yo la tomé. Me enderecé con dificultad y una vez que quedé parada, él me atrajo a sus brazos. Yo hundí mi rostro en su pecho y respiré con fuerza, sintiéndome mejor al embriagarme con su aroma.

-Tranquila, linda… que no te moleste- Ambos bajamos las escaleras y comenzamos a caminar hacia el colegio.

-¿Qué no me moleste? Hoy me molestó los primeros 20 minutos de la mañana y luego dijo algo como "Debes seguir el linaje de la dinastía"- Dije haciendo las comillas con mis dedos al decir eso. Seth se rió y yo también lo hice al darme cuenta que eso era muy estúpido.

-¿El linaje de la dinastía?-

-Ugh… en Inglaterra las familias antiguas se creen que son puros y que deben tener hijos con gente de otras familias antiguas para seguir con un linaje completamente puro. A veces hasta se casan entre primos-

-¡Son raros!-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Y lo peor es que el linaje de la estúpida "Dinastía Norwich" ya no existe!-

-¿Cómo que no existe?- Sonreí.

-Mi mamá lo rompió al casarse con mi papá y tenernos a nosotros. El linaje ya no es más puro… bueno, en realidad sí lo es porque mi tío se casó con alguien puro, pero aún así somos la deshonra de la familia- Dije orgullosa de serlo.

-Wow… son raros- Me reí.

-Habla el hombre lobo- Él también lo hizo.

-Mira… simplemente no le hagas caso, linda. No la escuches-

-¿Cómo quieres que no la escuche si planea darme clases de etiqueta… otra vez?-

-¡¿Clases de etiqueta?!- Preguntó completamente sorprendido.

-Sí… lo sé. Ríete- Y lo hizo.

-No me da gracia- Dije mirándolo con cara de "vas a morir, Seth Clearwater. No importa cuan lindo te quede el cabello corto"

-Pues a mí sí-

-Oh, vamos… ¡no te rías!- Dije como una niña pequeña, poniéndole cara de perrito mojado.

-Bueno, está bien… no me río- Dijo enternecido y agachándose para quedar a mi altura. Me dio un beso corto y luego volvió a besarme, tomándome por la cintura. Yo sonreí, besándolo y rodee su cuello con mis brazos.

Sentí culpa, una vez más, al recordar el episodio del día anterior.

-Seth…- Él me miró a los ojos- Siento mucho lo de anoche- Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que lo amaba.

-No importa, Eleanor… está bien- Pero yo sabía que en el fondo le dolía.

-Lo que dije… acerca de que eres lo más importante que tengo… es la verdad Seth. Eres… lo más importante que tengo- Él junto su frente con la mía y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Tu también eres lo más importante que tengo- Supe que nos teníamos que ir.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos o vamos a llegar tarde- Dije separándome de él. El asintió con sus ojos cerrados y su frente pegada a la mía y luego relamió sus labios de una manera que me dieron tantas ganas de volver a besarlo.

* * *

-Michelle… llegas tarde otra vez- Michelle corrió a sentarse en el último asiento vacío que estaba a dos bancos del que yo compartía con Seth.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! No sé que pasó- Dijo apresurada. Noté que tenía algo raro… su cabello estaba completamente desordenado y tenía un poco de gloss corrido…

Oh por Dios…

¡Qué asco!

_"Borra esa imagen mental de ella y Max besándose apasionadamente, Eleanor"_

Yo sí sabía lo que había pasado.

Maxwell y ella habían tenido una sesión de besuqueo antes de entrar. Ugh… que asco.

-¿Porqué tienes esa cara?- Preguntó Seth riéndose al ver mi cara de espanto.

-Ugh… no importa-

-¿Michelle y Max besándose antes de entrar al colegio?-

-Sí- Dije asintiendo y mirando hacia mí banco como si estuviese loca.

-Lo vienen haciendo desde que comenzaron a salir-

-Gracias por el trauma emocional, amor- Dije sarcásticamente. El se acercó a mi rostro y sonrió con su sonrisa tan sexy.

-De nada- Y procurando que el profesor no viera, me dio un corto beso en los labios. Yo me reí como una niña y pude ver a mí alrededor alguna que otra mirada de envidia por parte de las mujeres. Tomé la mano de Seth por debajo de la mesa y él me dio una limpia sonrisa.

-Pss…- Era Michelle.

-Pss… chicos-

-¿Michelle, por qué demonios hablas en voz baja?- Pregunté dándome vuelta. El profesor nos había dado una tarea y ahora todos estaban hablando.

-No quiero que el profesor se termine enojando- Seth se dio vuelta también.

-¿El profesor de Geografía? ¿Enojarse? Jamás- Dijo Seth.

-Lo sé, pero siempre llego tarde, y más ahora que Max…-

-¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! Moriré del asco- Mikki revoleó sus ojos y se rió.

-Eres tan exagerada, Eleanor- Yo le saqué la lengua y ella me devolvió el gesto.

El resto de la clase siguió igual: Seth y yo tratando de hacer la tarea, pero a la vez queriendo besarnos en todo momento (claro que cada vez que el profesor no miraba, aprovechábamos), Mikki dándome detalles que yo no quería oír sobre mi hermano y muchas risas. Al terminar la clase yo tenía matemática con ella y con Abbey. Seth se tuvo que ir (cosa que se me hizo muy difícil) y nosotras nos dirigimos a nuestra clase. Abbey se nos unió a mitad de camino. Me fije en su rostro. Se la veía un poco más tranquila, seguro porque sus padres ya sabían toda la verdad.

-Hola, Abbey- Dije con una sonrisa dulce.

-Hola chicas- Dijo con más entusiasmo que antes.

-¿Cómo estás?- Ella entendió bien a qué me refería.

-Bien… un poco cansada. Mis papás estuvieron un poco decaídos, pero están comenzando a entender. Estoy más tranquila ahora que ellos saben- Yo le sonreí y la abracé. Mikki la abrazó por el otro lado y ella se rió.

-Gracias por preocuparse chicas-

-¿Agradeces porque nos preocupamos?- Pregunté tratando de no reír.

-Em… creo que sí. Ni me escuchen… estoy loca- Dijo riéndose.

-¿Y quién no lo está?- Preguntó Mikki haciéndonos reír.

- Oye Eleanor… no me contaste ¿Cómo fueron las cosas con Seth?- Preguntó Mikki cambiando de tema.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunté todavía concentrada en la charla anterior. Abbey nos miró desconcertada

-¿Se enojo? Por eso de "es mi amigo"-

-Oh… sí… y tenía todo el derecho en enojarse, pero lo hice para que mi abuela no lo molestara-

-¿Para que no lo molestara?-

-Oigan… ¿De qué están hablando?- Preguntó Abbey confundida.

-Mis abuelos vinieron de visita sorpresa y cuando yo llegué con Seth a mi casa, les dije que era mi amigo-

-¿Por qué les dijiste que era tu amigo?- preguntó indignada.

-Digamos que mi abuela se cree mejor que los demás solo porque viene de una familia importante de Inglaterra y es por eso que quiere que yo me junte con gente de esa clase- Dije fastidiada.

-¿Entonces lo hiciste porque si le decías que era tu novio, te lo iba a prohibir?- Preguntó Abbey

-No sé si prohibir, pero que definitivamente no me iba a dejar en paz, sí- Llegamos a la clase y al ver que el profesor no estaba allí, seguimos hablando tranquilamente. Por suerte estaban todos hablando y nadie nos iba a escuchar.

-¿Y cual es su problema con la gente normal?- Preguntó Mikki.

-Ugh… no lo sé. Está loca. Hoy me dijo que me iba a dar clases de etiqueta solo porque tomé leche del bidón- Las chicas se rieron. Yo tiré mis libros encima del banco y Abbey se sentó al lado mío. Hoy me tocaba sentarme con ella y en la próxima clase les tocaba a ellas dos juntas. Mikki se sentó adelante nuestro y se dio vuelta.

-Pero una vez que se valla ya no te va a molestar-

-Sí… el problema es que no se va a ir pronto y yo no la voy a aguantar por más de 2 días- Saqué mi libro de la mochila y tomé un lápiz.

-Bueno, pero… ¿Seth se enojo?- Preguntó Abbey cambiando de tema.

-Sí… casi me muero. Juro que no sabía que hacer cuando lo vi tan triste- Dije tapándome el rostro con mis manos.

-¿Y qué pasó?-

-Pues… le pedí perdón-

-¿Y te perdonó?-

-Sí-

-Yo no lo hubiera hecho-

-¡Oye! Fue un impulso… te juro que no sé porqué lo dije… quise morirme allí mismo-

-Bueno, bueno… no te enojes- Dijo Abbey tratando de molestarme. Yo le tiré la goma y ella se tapó la cara justo a tiempo. La goma calló en su regazo y ella quiso tirármela de nuevo, pero yo la agarré al vuelo. El profesor entró a la clase y todos nos callamos la boca antes de que el dijera "Dejen de hablar"

La clase fue lenta. Por suerte al profesor ni le importaba si hacíamos algo o no. Yo igualmente terminé los dos problemas en 15 minutos. Mikki y Abbey se habían sumergido en una charla sobre la fiesta de Halloween.

-Pero Max me invitó a la fogata que van a hacer los de la… manada- Era raro escucharla decir manada.

-¿No es a la misma hora que la fiesta que va a hacer Stacy Trip de último año?- Pregunté yo metiéndome en la conversación.

-Creo que la fiesta de Stacy empieza a las 2 de la mañana-

-La fogata empieza a las 9- Dije yo.

-¿Entonces vamos a la fiesta o no?- Preguntó Mikki sin saber que hacer.

-Mm… no lo sé- Dije yo.

-Pero la fiesta de Stacy sigue hasta las 6 de la mañana o algo así-

-La fogata terminara a la 1 o 2 de la mañana-

-¡Entonces primero vamos a la fogata y luego vamos a la fiesta!- Dijo Abbey solucionando todo.

-Abbey… es de disfraces, y yo no pienso ir disfrazada a la fogata-

-Ugh… mi casa queda enfrente a First Beach. Podemos ir a cambiarnos allí- Era obvio que quería ir.

-Okey, okey… vamos a la fogata y luego a la fiesta de disfraces -

-¡Wohoo!- Gritaron ellas dos. Yo me reí.

-Abigail, Michelle y Eleanor… no griten-

-Lo sentimos, profesor- Dijo Abbey tratando de no reírse.

-¿De qué van a disfrazarse?- Preguntó Mikki.

-Mm… no lo sé. No lo había pensado. ¿Ustedes?- Pregunté tratando de pensar en algún disfraz.

-Yo quiero ir de Minnie-

-Que raro… tú eres Mikki- Dije como chiste malo. Abbey se rió de lo malo que era.

-No entendí-

-Ugh… Mikki… como Mickey Mouse-

-Oh… fue un chiste malo-

-Lo sé- Pero aún así me reía.

-Pero… Minnie no es un disfraz aterrador- Dijo Abbey que estaba dibujando un perfecto rostro en su banco.

-Lo sé… pero es que no se me ocurre nada-

-Mm… podrías ir de bruja-

-Muy cliché- Dije yo.

-Yo voy a ir de Jugadora de Futbol asesina- Dijo abbey borrando su dibujo.

-¿Jugadora de futbol asesina?- Pregunté riéndome.

-Oye… es original- Eso se lo tenía que conceder.

-Mm… yo podría ir de presa- Dije imaginándome el disfraz.

-Eso está bueno-

-¿Y yo de qué puedo ir?- Preguntó Mikki todavía pensando.

-¿De pirata?-

-Mm… sí-

-Sexy- Dijo Abbey guiñándole un ojo y haciéndome reír. Mikki negó con la cabeza riéndose.

-Igual todavía tenemos dos semanas para anticiparnos- Dije para que no empezaran a volverse locas con lo de la fiesta.

-Lo sabemos, pero igual tenemos que estar preparadas-

-¿Ustedes creen que las demás chicas vallan vestidas tratando de verse sexys?- Preguntó Mikki temerosa. Seguro que por Max.

-Sí…- Contestó Abbey con simpleza. Yo la miré y luego dirigí mi mirada a Mikki.

-Es… seguro, pero no te preocupes Mikki… Max solo te va a mirar a ti-

-Eso espero-

El día pasó rápido y antes de saberlo, yo ya estaba camino a casa con Seth, Mikki y Abbey.

Seth y yo teníamos las manos entrelazadas y Mikki y Abbey decían "Oh, qué tiernos" cada vez que nos besábamos o nos mirábamos con intensidad.

-Oye, Mikki… ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- Pregunté al darme cuenta de él se había ido solo.

-Pues tenía que ir a cuidar a Jude- Abbey levantó su cabeza un poco preocupada.

-¿Jude está bien?-

-Sí, no te preocupes. Max solo está con él y está tratando de enseñarle como volver a su forma humana- Dijo Seth tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿Y su auto?- Pregunté al darme cuenta de que no me lo había dado para que se lo llevara.

-Se fue hasta la casa de Sam y Emily en él. Jude está en el bosque de su jardín- Volvió a explicar Seth.

Abbey y yo suspiramos al mismo tiempo y los cuatro seguimos caminando, aparentando ser adolescentes normales viviendo una vida normal, lejos de la fantasía y todo aquello que los demás consideran que es mentira.

* * *

:) new chapteeer! jajaja espero que les halla gustado y que me dejen REEE lindos reviews! :D

LOS QUIEROO...

besoo

Lau


	34. Te necesito

**Cap 34: Te necesito  
**

Tres días… Solo tres días con ella y ¡no la aguanto! Todo el día criticándome, diciéndome qué hacer y qué no, regañándome, insultando todo lo que tenga que ver con La Push, los Quileutes y su cultura. ¡¡Todo el maldito, condenado y endemoniado día!!

_"¡Eleanor, baja tus pies de la mesa!"_

_"¡Eleanor, no abras la boca al comer!"_

_"¡Eleanor, Baja esa música!"_

_"¡Eleanor, péinate el cabello! Una dama no usa el cabello así"_

_"¡Eleanor, esa ropa es horrenda! Deberías usar algo más elegante"_

_"¡Eleanor, hazme el favor de dejar de tocar ese instrumento del infierno!"_

_"¡Eleanor, no le hables así a tu hermano!"_

_"¡Eleanor, esta no es hora para comer!"_

_"¡Eleanor, deja de cantar por un minuto!"_

Eleanor, Eleanor, Eleanor… ¡Nada le venía bien! Si bajaba las escaleras de a dos escalones, si usaba una camisa vieja de mi padre, si ponía música, si me pintaba las uñas en la mesa, si me reía muy fuerte, si me dormía tarde, si no hacía la tarea, si me juntaba mucho con Seth… Todo estaba mal.

Claro que cada vez que iba a explotar y decirle algo, mamá me miraba en manera de alerta y yo simplemente me iba a mi cuarto refunfuñando.

Mi abuela volvió a molestarme con lo de las clases de etiqueta. Mamá la miró como diciendo "Ni te atrevas" y la abuela se acomodó el cabello un poco indignada.

¡Já! Con mamá cerca ella jamás iba a volver a darme clases de etiqueta

**"_Baby is good to me; you know she's happy as can be; you know she said so. I'm in love with her and I feel fine. Baby says she's mine; you know she tells me all the time; you know she said so…"_**

-¡Eleanor!- Escuché la voz de mi abuela apagada por el sonido de la música.

**_"I'm in love with her and I fell fine. I'm so glad that she's my little girl. She's so glad she's telling all the…" _**Apreté el botón de pausa y fui a abrir la puerta.

-Eleanor… deja de escuchar esa música- Dijo mi abuela al entrar a mi habitación. Se fijó en el desorden con desdén y luego se volteó a mirarme.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté rascándome la cabeza con pereza y acomodándome el cabello hacia atrás con un simple movimiento. Sabía que eso la iba a molestar, pero no me importó. Eran un sábado a la mañana. Me había levantado temprano gracias a mi abuela que no paraba de hablar con mi abuelo afuera de mi habitación. Claro que cuando me levanté puse música para no tener que escuchar su voz ni un segundo más.

-¿Podrías ponerte algo, Eleanor?- Dijo mirando mi súper pijama (que era como una remera pero muy grande, estilo vestido, con una gran carita feliz amarilla en el medio)

-Estoy vestida-

-Hablo de ropa normal, no el pijama- Suspire con fuerza y enarqué una ceja al ver que no se iba. Pensé que eso era lo que me quería decir.

-¿Algo más?- Pregunté en medio de un bostezo. Ella trató de no molestarse ante mis actos poco elegantes.

-Sí… quería darte esto- Dijo, entregándome una caja que recién en ese momento me dí cuenta que tenía en las manos- Son cosas que dejó tu padre en Inglaterra. Estaban en nuestra casa y supe que iban a ser… importantes…- Dijo la última palabra con un poco de desdén- …para ustedes-

-¿Qué tiene adentro?- Pregunté sintiendo el nudo formándose en mi garganta.

-Cosas… de tu padre- Sentí algo en mi garganta cuando dijo "tu padre" con asco y a la vez sentí algo en el pecho. Me quedé helada.

-¿Por qué no me lo diste antes?- Pregunté algo enojada.

-¡Me olvide, Eleanor! La verdad es que eso estaba estorbando en el antiguo cuarto de tu madre. Iba a tirarlo, pero claro que Richard me lo prohibió- Dijo tratando de restarle importancia… Pero era importante… eso era algo muy importante. Eso era algo que me pertenecía, algo que le había pertenecido a él. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en tirarlo? ¿Cómo podía ser tan arpía para decírmelo?- Bueno… me voy- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella caminó hasta la puerta que estaba abierta. Yo simplemente me quedé parada… en ese mismo lugar… sin pestañear.

-Oh, buenos días, Maxwell- Ni siquiera me moví al escuchar el nombre de Max. El ruido de los tacones de mi abuela resonó en el pasillo, hasta que el ruido de una puerta cerrándose me volvió a la realidad.

-Max…- El se quedó en la puerta. Ninguno de los dos nos podíamos mover. El peso de la caja me estaba cansando. La dejé en la cama y me quedé mirándola. Pude ver el cielo nublado por la ventana. Max se acercó a mí.

-No puedo creerlo- Dije al sentir su mano en mi hombro.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer?- Ambos mirábamos la caja.

-No puedo creer que dijese que lo iba a tirar…- Y enserio que no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo podía tener tan poco corazón?

-Sabes como es ella- Pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo a su pecho. Decidí que no valía la pena discutir sobre eso.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que tiene?- Preguntó un poco triste. Sentía como la atmosfera en mi habitación estaba fría… se notaba tan extraña. Era como el día en el que papá había muerto… se sentía muy rara… el hecho de saber que él no iba a volver a pasar por la puerta de entrada, nos pareció tan imposible. Y nos sentimos solos… sí, éramos tres personas, pero nos sentimos solos. Así se sentía en ese momento.

-No… creo que será mejor que la abramos- No sabía que hacer. Tocar esa caja se sintió como estar invadiendo la propiedad de alguien. Y esa propiedad era la de mi padre. Jamás la había visto. Era una caja de cartón y tenía escrito en la desordenada letra de papá "Cosas de Noah" Repasé esa escritura con mis dedos y sonreí con nostalgia. Era increíble pensar que él alguna vez había escrito eso con sus propias manos… y había estado vivo… su corazón había estado latiendo.

Se sintió extraño pensar en eso… extraño y muy patético. ¿Acaso me había acostumbrado tan fácilmente a su falta de presencia?

Tomamos la cinta que unía las dos solapas y la arrancamos con delicadeza… con respeto hacia nuestro padre. En el momento en el que lo hicimos, las solapas se levantaron y Max, lentamente, la abrió.

Lo que vimos nos sorprendió y a la vez nos maravilló.

Videos… Muchos videos en esa caja. Videos caseros.

-Wow… me había olvidado que papá nos filmaba todo el tiempo- Dije en un suspiro nostálgico, tomando uno que decía "Otoño de 1996"

-Llevaba la cámara a todos lados- Dijo mi hermano con la voz tomada y los ojos llorosos. Lo miré y me dí cuenta de que los míos también lo estaban. Veía todo borroso- Maldito…- Dijo en voz baja. No lo dijo enojado, lo dijo frustrado- Cuanto lo extraño-

Y el peleó por no sotar las lágrimas pero le fue imposible y yo lo abracé, sintiendo esa necesidad de llorar. Los dos nos aferramos con fuerza y nos sentamos en la cama. Lloramos ambos, porque lo extrañábamos… porque lo queríamos de vuelta… porque no importaba cuanto quisiéramos que eso pasara, cuanto mataríamos por que eso pasara… jamás iba a pasar. Jamás iba a volver y eso nos dolió… simplemente nos dolió… y nos dolió con fuerza, y ninguno de los dos nos soltamos. Simplemente sollozamos, hipamos, ahogamos gritos que queríamos proferir y temblamos hasta que nos quedamos dormidos. No supimos cuando eso pasó… solo supimos que los sueños nos sacaron el dolor. Claro que iba a volver en el momento en el que abriéramos los ojos…

-Max… Elle… despierten- Sentimos una voz dulce y supimos que era de mamá. Abrí mis ojos y al incorporarme sentí el dolor en mi brazo. Max se había dormido sobre él.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté refregándome los ojos. Los abrí y me percaté de la mirada de mamá: enternecida.

-En 10 minutos almorzamos- Mamá acarició mis mejillas y luego me dio un beso en la frente. Supe que había visto la caja por su mirada de nostalgia.

-Vamos cariño- Dijo con dulzura a Max- Despierta- Max se incorporó y abrió sus ojos. Estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Mamá se fue luego de darle un beso en la frente.

-¿Nos dormimos?- Preguntó mirándome todavía, con tristeza.

-Sí…- Él me sonrió con tristeza y luego me abrazó. Necesitaba ese abrazo.

-Sabes que te quiero, ¿Verdad, Eleanor?- Esas palabras me hicieron soltar más lágrimas- No te lo digo a menudo… pero te quiero- Y supe que él también estaba llorando. Sentí un cariño casi maternal hacia mi hermano… y ese momento fue muy especial para mí. Porque estábamos allí para apoyarnos el uno al otro.

-Yo también te quiero Max- Nos separamos y secamos las lágrimas.

-Bueno… será mejor que nos lavemos la cara- Dijo Max tratando de hacerme sonreír.

-Sí…- Me dirigí a la puerta y luego me dí vuelta para ver a mi hermano, que me miraba con orgullo- Gracias Max… por estar conmigo- Dije un poco avergonzada. Él se acercó y pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

-De nada, Elle… y gracias por no decirme que todo está bien- Sonreí un poco ante eso. Mi abuela solía decirnos que todo estaba bien para que no lloráramos.

Ambos fuimos a lavarnos la cara y luego bajamos a comer. El abuelo se dio cuenta de nuestros rostro… mi abuela simplemente se quejó porque la pasta estaba "fría"

Cuando terminamos, yo y Max ayudamos a levantar la mesa. El abuelo quiso ayudar, pero mamá se lo prohibió. Una vez que levantamos la mesa, mamá trajo un budín que ella misma había hecho y todos comenzamos a comerlo.

-Eleanor, Max… coman despacio- Dijo mi abuela al vernos compitiendo por ver quién terminaba de comer tres pedazos primero. Nosotros nos miramos y al segundo seguimos comiendo. Yo gané la partida y mamá se rió.

-Helen- Mi mamá la miró- Les traje una caja que había en tu antiguo cuarto- Max apoyó el vaso con fuerza y yo simplemente me tensé. No podía… no iba a hacerlo… porque si lo hacía…

-Que bueno…- Mamá tampoco quería escucharla.

-Tenía cosas de… Noah- Mamá se quedó quieta y pude ver el dolor pasar por su rostro. Max y yo nos miramos.

-¿Quieren más budín?- Preguntó mi abuelo tratando de eliminar el odio que había en la atmosfera.

-No sé porqué dejó la caja en tu antiguo cuarto de nuestra casa-

-Yo tampoco- Dijo mi mamá tratando de zanjar la situación.

-Podría haberla dejado en su casa-

-Mamá te agradecería que no hables de Noah-

-¿Porqué? ¿Acaso no lo quieres recordar?- Preguntó con una sonrisa de pura maldad en su rostro.

-¡BASTA!- Todos dimos un respingo ante el grito de mi mamá, y mi abuela se quedó callada. El resto del almuerzo pasó en silencio. Una vez que todos terminamos, Max y yo levantamos la mesa y lavamos los platos.

Luego de hacerlo, fui a mi habitación y me cambié, porque sabía que Seth iba a venir. Estaba bajando las escaleras y a la misma vez poniéndome el buzo cuando…

_DING DONG_

_¡PUM! ¡PUM!_... caí sentada en el escalón, resbalándome y cayéndome en el que le seguía.

-Ouch…- Me terminé de poner el buzo, volviendo a ver y me levanté adolorida. Me sacudí un poco el pantalón y sentí un dolor en el trasero.

-Ouch…- Había caído sobre él. Llegué hasta la puerta y al abrirla sonreí, aunque luego volví a sentir el dolor e hice una mueca.

-¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó mi novio riéndose. Yo salí afuera para poder saludarlo sin que mi abuela se diera cuenta, y cerré la puerta.

-Me caí de las escaleras y me golpee el trasero- Dije haciendo un pucherito. Él se rió y me envolvió en sus brazos.

-Pobrecita…- Dijo él con voz enternecida. Yo levanté el rostro y él me dio un beso dulce en los labios. Sus manos bajaron a mi cintura y se cerraron para acercarme a él. Una vez que quedé pegada a su cuerpo, me puse en puntas de pie y dejé pequeños besos de mariposa en la parte de su pecho que su remera dejaba al descubierto.

-Te extrañe…- Dijo levantando mi rostro y besándome una vez más.

-Yo también… y más ahora que está la vieja arpía- Él notó mi auténtica tristeza.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó posando sus calientes manos en mi rostro. Eso calmó el frío.

-Ugh… nada. Parece que ella tenía en una caja, todos los videos que mi papá hacía cuando éramos pequeños y me los dio hoy… quiso hacer una pelea, pero mamá la frenó- El escudriñó mi rostro.

-Estuviste llorando…- ¿Cómo me conocía tanto? Yo suspiré.

-Creo que el maquillaje no sirvió-

-¿Por qué lloraste?- Preguntó con verdadera tristeza. El odiaba verme triste… a veces se sentía culpable.

-Lo extraño…- Y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, pero no para llorar… sino para sentir su aroma. Eso siempre me hacía sentir mejor… me hacía sentir en casa.

-Será mejor que entremos- Dije separándome. Fui a abrir la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo me dí vuelta, rodee su cuello con mis brazos, y lo besé con pasión. Él rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos… mis labios quedaron atrapados por los suyos y él mordió mi labio inferior con delicadeza. Eso me encantó… pude sentir las mariposas mutantes revoloteando en mi estómago.

Nos separamos con dificultad y le dí un pequeño beso en los labios antes de abrir la puerta.

Al entrar vimos a mi mamá, molesta, caminando desde la cocina. Al ver a Seth sonrió y se acercó para abrazarlo.

-¿Cómo estás Seth?-

-Bien, ¿y usted?-

-Ugh… tratando de soportar a la fiera- Dijo mirando hacia atrás, donde se podía ver a mi abuela en la cocina, hablando (o discutiendo) con mi abuelo- Será mejor que suban… no quiero que tu abuela moleste a Seth- Yo asentí y tomé la mano de Seth para dirigirlo a mi habitación. Una vez que entramos yo me acosté en mi cama, contra la pared y él se acostó a mi lado. Yo acerqué mi rostro a su pecho y él me abrazó.

No tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo… simplemente quería quedarme allí con él y hablar de cualquier cosa.

Él tomó mi mano izquierda y la levantó en el aire para comenzar a jugar con la suya. Nuestras manos estuvieron pegadas en todo momento. El escribió cosas invisibles en mi palma, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, la besó con dulzura… todo mientras hablamos de cualquier cosa. Yo no prestaba mucha atención… simplemente me maravillaba con la perfección con la que juntaban nuestras manos y pensaba en mi papá… en mi vida en La Push… en como hubiera sido todo si mi papá hubiese sobrevivido. Imágenes de mi infancia pasaron por mi mente… en todas ellas estaba mi papá.

-¿En qué piensas?-Preguntó en voz baja y rasposa.

-No lo sé… en todo… en nada-

-¿Piensas en tu papá?- Preguntó con cautela.

-Sí… pienso en el pasado… en como hubiera sido mi vida si mi papá… - Y no dije nada más.

-¿Si tu papá?...-

-Nada…- Dije negando con mi cabeza. El levantó mi rostro y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, Eleanor-

-Lo sé… es que… ¿Jamás te preguntaste como hubiese sido tu vida si algunas cosas no hubiesen pasado?- Pregunté algo curiosa.

-Sí… todos lo hacen-

-¿Y tú que te preguntas?- Él miró hacia la pared y suspiró.

-Cómo hubiese sido mi vida si los Cullen no hubieran venido…-

-¿Cuál fue tu conclusión?-

-Mi hermana y yo seríamos adolescentes normales… y… mi papá estaría vivo. ¿Y tú qué te preguntaste?-

-Como hubiese sido mi vida si mi papá estuviera vivo-

-¿La conclusión?- Respiré con fuerza.

-Hubiera seguido en Inglaterra… sola… y… jamás te hubiera conocido…- Esa conclusión me dejó una sensación horrible en el pecho. Abracé con fuerza a Seth y él besó mi coronilla. Yo necesitaba abrazarlo con fuerza… necesitaba saber que él estaba allí y que jamás se iba a ir.

Nos quedamos abrazados por minutos… capaz que horas… no supimos cuanto tiempo, pero llegó el momento en el que Seth se movió

-Tengo que irme…- Dijo algo molesto.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté incorporándome.

-Esta noche me toca patrullar-

-¿Patrullar?-

-Sí… solo tengo que caminar por una zona y ver que no halla peligro. No lo hago desde que comenzó el colegio, así que Jake me preguntó si quería hacerlo-

-¿Dónde vas a patrullar?-

-Por esta zona…- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Jake me dejó hacerlo- Yo mordí mi labio inferior y él lo acarició con su dedo, para que yo dejara de mordérmelo. Sus ojos quedaron pegados a mis labios, y los míos, a los suyos. Antes de poder darme cuenta, sus labios encontraron los míos y los abrazaron. Su lengua recorrió mi boca y mis manos se posaron sobre su pecho. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura. Nos separamos unos pocos centímetros.

-Ten cuidado- Dije agitada. Él asintió y yo volví a besarlo, procurando no profundizar tanto el beso. Él se estaba por levantar, cuando yo pegué mi frente con la suya y le dí un beso esquimal, frotando mi pequeña nariz con la suya.

* * *

Estaba caminando en los obscuros pasillos del colegio. Todos me miraban… siempre lo hacían. Yo era un bicho extraño para ellos… yo era un bicho que debían aplastar con crueldad. Sentí un trueno y dí un respingo un tanto exagerado. Todos alrededor se rieron de mí. Yo simplemente seguí caminando, abrazando mis libros como si fuesen lo más importante.

Todos se daban vuelta para verme.

_"Allí está la mestiza" _Se podía escuchar a lo lejos.

_"Su padre es un plebeyo" _Pero yo no podía contestarles… yo no podía decirles que se callaran.

Más truenos cayeron, pero yo no volví a asustarme. Simplemente caminé por los antiguos pasillos del ancestral colegio Kensington. Parecían interminables, y con la poca luz que me brindaba el día, los truenos y la lluvia que comenzaba a caer, parecía de una película de terror.

Estaba buscando a mi hermano… tenía que hablarle. Me acerqué a un grupo de alumnos y recé porque me contestaran bien.

-Disculpen… ¿saben dónde está Maxwell Rigby?- Todos se dieron vuelta a verme, y de repente me sentí insignificante…

-Oigan… ¿ella no es la hija del indio?- Preguntó uno de los chicos del grupo, mirándome con asco.

-¿Qué hace hablándonos?- Preguntó una rubia que estaba a mi lado.

-Yo solo les preguntaba si podían…-

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarnos, Rigby?- Me cortó un pelirrojo.

-Miren, les estoy preguntando…-

-No nos interesa lo que nos digas Rigby… ¡no eres nadie!- La gente empezó a cerrarse en un circulo a mi alrededor… todo se obscurecía. El aire estaba escaseando.

-¡Mestiza!-

-¡Tú no puedes hablar!- Las piernas comenzaron a temblarme.

-¡No eres suficiente!- Las lágrimas de desesperación poblaron mis ojos.

-No tienes derecho a dirigirnos la palabra- Caí al piso… se acercaban cada vez más… y la obscuridad me consumía… me sentí sola… me sentí inservible.

-¿Hija de un indio? ¡Qué asco!-

-¡Basta!- Mi voz estaba débil… nadie me escuchaba. Los rostros comenzaban a desaparecer.

-¡Mírenla! Se cree que vamos a tener piedad-

-¡Max!- Grité a todo pulmón… las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-Estás sola Rigby… no hay nadie que te pueda ayudar-

-Estás sola, Rigby… y vas a morir sola-

-¡BASTA!- Estaba asustada… y las lágrimas seguían cayendo… traté de respirar pero me ahogué y comencé a toser.

-Mírenla… es patética-

-Estás sola…- Repitieron.

-Vete, Rigby… nadie te quiere aquí- Y las caras comenzaron a tomar forma…

-_¡Mestiza!_- Michelle gritó desde un rincón.

-_¡Vete!_- Gritó Abbey desde el otro.

-No…- No podía ser. Miré hacia un lugar donde la luz me encandiló… y allí estaba Seth.

-¡Seth!- Grité levantándome… corrí hacia él y lo abracé…

Entonces él me apartó con brusquedad.

-¿Seth?-

-¡Suéltame! ¿Qué haces?-

-¡No! - Seth no… Seth no… Seth no…

-¡Sal de aquí asquerosa!- Gritó alejándose.

-Tu no Seth… todos menos tú… ¡por favor!- Grité llorando desesperada… el aire no entraba a mis pulmones y todo se movía.

-¿Quién eres para hablarme Rigby?- Tomé su rostro con mis manos y lo miré a los ojos, pero lo único que podía ver era odio.

-Soy tu novia, Seth… yo soy tu novia- Y lloraba y gritaba.

-Suéltame Rigby… Tú no eres nadie para mí-

_Y caí al vacío…_

_Y caí… y caí… y no había nadie para atraparme._

_-Eleanor…- Una pequeña luz se veía a lo lejos. ¿Acaso tenía que seguirla y me iba a morir?_

_-Eleanor…- Pero yo no me movía… yo solo caía y lloraba…_

-¡Eleanor!- Y desperté…

-¡Seth!- Grité al ver la silueta de Seth en mi cuarto. No me pregunté que hacía allí en mi cuarto en el medio de la noche… simplemente lo abracé y lloré desesperada.

-Eleanor, ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó sorprendido y dolido.

-Fue horrible Seth… todos me odiaban… y Abbey y Mikki me gritaban y me decían que yo no era nadie… que yo no era suficiente… que yo solo era una mestiza… y estaba en Inglaterra, en Kensington… y tú estabas allí y no me ayudabas Seth… tu no me ayudabas- El me sostuvo con fuerza y acarició mi cabello.

-Fue solo una pesadilla, Eleanor… fue solo una pesadilla-

-¡Pero fue tan real!- Y él se separó y me miró a los ojos, tomando mi rostro con sus manos, delicadamente. Él secó las lágrimas que caían constantemente.

-Fue solo una pesadilla… por que si hubiese sido real, yo habría estado allí para ayudarte. ¿Entendiste?- Yo asentí, tratando de tranquilizarme y ahogué un sollozo.

-Yo siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites-Volví a asentir y él me besó en los labios. Yo lo abracé con fuerza hasta que los sollozos se apagaron. Pasaron muchos minutos hasta que eso pasó, y él acarició mi cabello en todo momento y susurró palabras tranquilizadoras.

-Tengo que irme…- Dijo él, apenado, al verme más tranquila, pero yo lo abracé con más fuerza…

-No te vallas- Supliqué.

-Elle… no creo que sea correcto que me quede- Me separé y lo miré a los ojos. Él notó mi dolor.

-Por favor… te necesito- Él suspiró y asintió. Yo le dejé un lugar en mi cama y él se acostó a mi lado. Yo pegué mi cabeza en su pecho y él rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, acercando mi cuerpo al suyo… necesitaba sentir sus latidos… necesitaba saber que él estaba allí.

-Duerme…- Dijo él en un susurro. Besó mi frente y yo asentí.

Lo último que escuché, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, fueron los rítmicos latidos de su corazón.

* * *

:( Pobre Eleanor... que vieja de mierd*! La odiooo jajaja... ¿Ustedes no?

Bueno... aca está el capítulo 34 :) Espero que les halla gustado leerlo como a mi me gustó escribirlo

**¡Les pido Reviews! A todoos... porque los que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction también pueden dejarme un pequeño review... solo diciéndome si les gusta o no, o si les pareció lindo el cap :)**

**Espero que lo hagan y me alegren el día :D**

**Lau **


	35. ¿Lo dudas, Eleanor?

**Cap 35: ¿Lo dudas, Eleanor?**

Jamás había dormido tan bien en mi vida… y no tenía nada que ver con el colchón y la almohada. Tenerla en mis brazos me tranquilizaba… me daba la certeza de que ella era mía, de que jamás se iría de mi lado.

La amaba… la amaba de una manera tan inexplicable… que de solo pensarlo me daba la fuerza necesaria para luchar contra miles de ejércitos de neófitos… no, millones… o más.

La miré dormir, embelezado… ¿Cómo podía ser tan hermosa? Ambos estábamos de costado, enfrentándonos. Mi mano reposaba en la parte baja de su espalda, acercándola a mi cuerpo. Podía ver sus incitantes labios curvándose en una sonrisa tranquila, su largo y sedoso cabello esparciéndose en la almohada, su mano sobre mi pecho… podía notar su tranquila y acompasada respiración. Miré su hombro y sus pequeños y característicos lunares me encantaron. No pude evitar besarlos con delicadeza, procurando no despertarla. Miré su rostro para ver algún cambio y su sonrisa creció. Se removió un poco y se acurrucó más cerca de mí. Eso me hizo sonreír.

Miré su perfecto y angelical rostro… sus preciosos ojos cerrados, su pequeño lunar al costado de su ojo izquierdo, su perfecta nariz respingada, sus perfectos y deliciosos labios…

Tenía que besarla. No podía ver sus labios y no besarla… me era imposible.

Me incliné suavemente, tratando de no despertarla, miré su rostro con adoración y la besé con delicadeza en los labios…

Sentí la electricidad pasando por mi cuerpo, el vacío creciendo en mi estómago, el corazón saltando en mi pecho…

Sentí lo mismo que sentía cada vez que la besaba, cada vez que acariciaba su rostro, cada vez que la miraba. Me sentí completo, feliz, invencible. Era imposible no sentirse así estando a su lado.

Volví a mirar su rostro y volví a besarla con delicadeza. Esta vez sentí sus labios moviéndose y abrí los ojos para ver si estaba despierta… No lo estaba. La besé una vez más y ella volvió a mover sus labios. Sonrió y supe que estaba despierta. Yo imité su sonrisa, me incliné y la besé con más profundidad. Ella soltó una pequeña risa y yo la imité.

-Mmh… que lindo que es despertarse así- Sus ojos seguían cerrados.

-Buenos días, preciosa- Acaricié su rostro con adoración y ella abrió sus pequeños y preciosos ojos, sonriendo.

-Buenos días- Dijo en forma de canción- ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó incorporándose y bostezando. Yo me incorporé y me apoyé contra el cabezal de madera. Ella se recostó sobre mi pecho.

-Mm… son las…- Me fijé en el reloj- diez de la mañana- Ella se quedó callada… disfrutando del silencio. Yo simplemente acaricié su cabello con delicadeza.

-¿Seth?- Preguntó, cortando el silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté inclinando mi rostro para verla. Ella se incorporó y pude ver su cabello cayéndose a un costado y tapando la mitad de su rostro. Ella se lo acomodó y me mostró una sonrisa de gratitud.

-Yo… quería agradecerte- Se sentó de manera más cómoda, en frente mío y yo me acerqué a ella, para acariciar su rostro.

-¿Agradecerme por qué?-

-Por quedarte conmigo… por no dejarme- Su voz se agudizó un poco y ella me abrazó con fuerza. Dejé que apoyara su cabeza sobre mi hombro y la abracé con fuerza.

-De veras que no tienes que agradecerme… siempre voy a estar a tu lado cuando me necesites… siempre- Ella asintió y suspiró.

_TOC, TOC_

-¿Eleanor? ¿Estás despierta?- Preguntó la voz de su abuela. Elle y yo saltamos de la cama.

-Ehh… sí… espera un segundo abuela que estoy… cambiándome- Ella tomó su cabello entre sus manos, como hacía cada vez que no sabía qué hacer y me miró.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó en voz baja.

-Yo salto por la ventana- Dije apurándome a donde estaba la ventana.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Ella se acercó para pararme, pero yo solo la tomé por el rostro y la besé por unos segundos, mordiendo su labio inferior antes de separarme.

-No me va a pasar nada… ¿Vienes a desayunar a la casa de Emily y Sam?- Ella asintió y sin poder contenerse me dio un corto beso en los labios- te espero en el bosque que está allí atrás.- Ella lanzó un pequeña risa y yo salté por la ventana, aterrizando en el suelo sin ningún tipo de problema. Miré hacia la ventana y pude verla caminando hacia la puerta.

**Eleanor P. O. V:**

_¡TOC, TOC!_

-¿Eleanor? ¿Hay alguien ahí contigo?-

-¡No! Ahora voy- Dije poniéndome un jean que estaba tirado en el piso. Corrí al espejo, me cepillé el cabello rápidamente, me puse una remera y un buzo y corrí a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Bajas a desayunar?- Ugh… yo quería ir a ver a Seth.

-Um… yo no puedo… voy a desayunar a lo de Seth- Claro que omití lo de Emily y Sam. Me miró de una manera extraña, pero yo la ignoré y me fui a poner unas zapatillas.

-¿Le avisaste a tu madre?-

-Claro- Dije sin mirarla, y tratando de buscar la otra zapatilla. Claro que estaba mintiendo.

-Muy bien… ven para almorzar-

-Sí…- Dije sin escucharla muy bien. Una vez que encontré la otra zapatilla, me la puse y bajé las escaleras corriendo. Fui a la cocina, encontrándome solamente con mi mamá, que estaba terminando de tostar el pan.

-Mamá… me voy a desayunar a lo de Emily Young con Seth- Ella se dio vuelta con una sonrisa. Yo tomé mi celular (que se estaba cargando) y mis llaves, y le dí un beso en la mejilla.

-Vuelve antes del almuerzo- Dijo llevando una jarra de jugo al comedor.

-¡Claro!- Grité abriendo la puerta del patio trasero.

-¡Oh! ¡Invita a Seth a cenar!-

-¡Okay!- Y cerré la puerta. Corrí hasta la cerca que daba al bosque y la trepé. Ya me había vuelto experta en trepar esa cerca. Cuando estaba por bajar, sentí unas manos cálidas tomándome por la cintura y ayudándome a bajar. Me dí vuelta para ver a mi novio con una perfecta sonrisa en su rostro. Él me tomó por la cintura, atrayéndome a su cuerpo.

-¿Lo descubrieron?- Sabía que se refería al hecho de él durmiendo en la misma cama que yo.

-Nop…- Miré su pecho y me dí cuenta de que no llevaba remera- Oye… ¿No tenías puesta una remera?-

-No…-

-Ugh… ¡me hubieras avisado antes! Recién ahora me doy cuenta- Eso lo hizo reír con su risa sexy.

-¿Te gusta que ande sin remera?- Preguntó divertido. Yo hundí mi rostro en su pecho y me embriagué con su aroma.

-Me encanta- Besé su pecho, dibujando una línea hasta su cuello. Podía sentir su cuerpo tensándose ante eso, pero simplemente no me podía resistir. Sus labios encontraron los míos y esta vez fue él el que tomó el control de la situación. Primero besó mis labios lentamente, y luego pasó a besar la línea de mi mandíbula. Juro que en esos momentos estaba muriendo.

-¿Sabes?- Dije en medio de un beso. Él simplemente contestó con un "Mhh" Estaba muy ocupado, besando mis labios y mi cuello- Me encanta tu cabello corto- Él rió antes de darme un corto beso en los labios. Yo hice lo mismo.

-A mi me encanta tu cabello- Dijo él besándome una vez más.

-Deberías andar sin remera más seguido- Dije besando la línea de su mandíbula- Te ves tan sexy- Él me apretó más contra su cuerpo.

-Tú deberías andar en pijama más seguido… te ves adorable- Mordió mi labio inferior y yo lo volví a besar, riéndome.

-¿No deberíamos irnos?- Pero no dejé de besarlo.

-Mmh… no tengo ganas- Él tampoco lo hizo. Comenzó a besar mi cuello, dejando pequeños besos. Yo simplemente me derretía.

-Seth… tenemos que irnos- Entonces gruñó… pero no fue un gruñido de enojo, sino uno de molestia. Reí al sentir su aliento contra mi cuello. Me separé y él me sonrió con su sonrisa sexy- Vamos… tenemos que ir a lo de Emily- Tomé su mano y comencé a caminar hacia la calle.

Claro que él no pudo alejar sus manos de mí, y me abrazó por detrás, apoyando su mentón sobre mi coronilla y besando mi cuello en toda ocasión que pudo. Cuando llegamos a la calle, él comenzó a besarme en el cuello, dándome pequeñas cosquillas. Yo me separé riendo y comencé a caminar. Claro que él me atrapó y me besó fugazmente. Logré soltarme de su agarre y corrí unos metros. Él llegó a atraparme y comenzó a besar todo mi rostro. Eso se convirtió en un juego, y cada dos segundos él me atrapaba y me besaba, yo salía corriendo y él volvía a atraparme.

Claro que llegamos a la casa de Emily en el triple del tiempo del que deberíamos de haber llegado.

Al entrar pude ver a las dos manadas juntas y a las novias de Paul y Jared.

-¡Buenos días, hermanita!- Dijo mi hermano metiéndose un panqueque entero en la boca.

-Buenos días- Dije "encantada" de verlo comiendo así. Quil se levantó de su silla, me abrazó y luego me mostró su mano para que la chocara.

-¿Qué hay prima?- Choqué su mano y lo miré extrañada.

-¿Prima?-

-Oh, sí… descubrimos que el abuelo de Quil es el hermano de nuestro abuelo Rigby- Jamás había conocido a mis abuelos de parte de mi papá. Cosa que me molestaba ya que, por lo que sabía, eran personas encantadoras.

-Oh, entonces creo que ahora eres mi primo- Dije sonriendo. Él hizo lo mismo, se acercó a Seth y lo tomó por el hombro. Me dí cuenta de que Seth era más alto que él.

-Exacto, así que ten cuidado, Clearwater. Voy a estar vigilándote- Yo me reí y también lo hicieron los demás.

-¿Así que ya no eres solo "La hermanita de Max"?- Preguntó Jared bromeando. Su novia Kim me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Nop… ahora es "la hermanita de Max y la prima de Quil"- Dijo Colin metiéndose un muffin entero en la boca.

-No se olviden de "la sobrina nieta del viejo Quil"- Dijo Sam. Me causó gracia verlo bromeando.

-Ni de "la novia de Seth"- Agregó Embry señalando a Colin, Jared y Sam con el tenedor lleno de tocino.

-O de "la cuñada de Leah"- Adhirió Paul, que parecía mucho más divertido de lo que yo jamás había visto.

-Y "la nuera de Sue"- Dijo Brady que estaba frotándose el estómago. Emily entró con dos jarras de jugo en su mano y saltó a mi rescate.

-¿Qué tal si simplemente le decimos Eleanor?- Todos nos reímos. Seth tomó una silla, se sentó y me tomó por la cintura para sentarme en su regazo. Yo sonreí y lo besé en los labios fugazmente.

-Oigan, oigan, oigan. Cuidado con lo que hacen- Dijo mi hermano en su modo "protector" Yo le saqué la lengua.

-No querrás sobrepasarte, Clearwater- Dijo Quil jugando su rol de primo. Seth rodó sus ojos y yo me reí. Claro que todos comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa. Yo simplemente los miré felizmente. Claro que Seth besaba mi cuello en cada oportunidad que tenía.

-¡Te vi Clearwater! Ten cuidado- Dijo Quil amenazándolo con su dedo.

-Oye Seth, ¿no deberías estar usando una remera o algo?- Preguntó Jake comenzando con la sobreprotección. _¿Alguien más que se quiera unir al grupo?_

-¿Por qué? A mí me gusta así- Dije mirando los pectorales de Seth. Quil, que estaba enfrente de nosotros, se levantó y golpeó a Seth en la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué haces, viejo?!-

-¡Ponte una remera!- Yo me reí.

-No tengo una- Mi hermano se levantó y lo golpeó en la cabeza de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho Quil.

-¿Y eso por qué?- Todos se rieron.

-Por salir con mí hermana- Yo golpee la mano de mi hermano y acaricié la cabeza de Seth con cariño. Él besó mi mano y yo estaba por inclinarme para besarlo cuando un muffin, lanzado por Embry, pasó volando. Claro que Seth lo atrapó sin problema y se lo tiró de nuevo. Embry estaba por devolverlo.

-¡Nada de tirar comida!- Dijo Emily fugazmente. Seth me besó con rapidez y yo supe que los estaba molestando.

-¡Te estás pasando hermano!- Advirtió Embry. Todos nos reíamos.

-Max… ¿No deberías controlarlos?- Preguntó Jared ahora haciendo su rol dentro del problema.

-Mientras se queden en primera base…- Oh, genial… me estaba poniendo roja. Seth se tensó a mi lado.

-¿Cómo vas a saberlo?- Preguntó Colin. Todos negaron en su cabeza.

-Pues… no lo sé… capaz que por algún milagro sea capaz de leerle la mente- Dijo irónicamente mi hermano.

-Vas a tener que cuidar tus pensamientos, Clearwater- Dijo Embry "amenazadoramente"

-¡Oigan, dejen de molestarlos!- Dijo Leah saltando en nuestra defensa.

-De algún modo hay que entender… los hermanos siempre protegeremos a nuestras hermanas- Dijo Jacob que tenía sus manos entrelazadas en su nuca.

-¿Tu no eres el hermano menor?- Pregunté tratando de confirmarlo.

-Es lo mismo- Rachel se rió conmigo.

* * *

DING DONG

-¡Ya voy!- Grité bajando las escaleras. Al abrir la puerta (vale aclarar que la llave se me trabó) pude ver a mi novio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Yo me lance sobre él y lo besé con emoción.

-Te extrañé- Dijo una vez que nos separamos. Él me tomó por la cintura y yo me acerqué a su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor.

-Nos vimos hace tres horas- Dije divertida.

-Lo sé… es mucho tiempo- Dijo besándome con dulzura. Yo respondí al beso con la misma ternura, y luego el besó mi nariz.

-Mejor entremos- Al entrar traté de mantenerme lo más alejada de Seth posible y fingir que era mi amigo.

-¡Hola Seth!- Dijo mi mamá con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Helen- Mi mamá lo había convencido de llamarla Helen. Decirle señora la hacía sentir vieja, y ella era muy joven… tan solo tenía 38 años.

Mi abuelo estrechó su mano y sonrió (yo supuse que notaba lo que había entre Seth y yo)

Seth y yo fuimos al living y al ver a mi hermano jugando al Guitar hero decidimos retarlo. Primero empezaron ellos dos. Seth perdió. Luego me tocó a mí con mi hermano… le gané, ¡claro! Era obvio que le iba a ganar si jugábamos con el juego de los Beatles. Traté de no lanzarme en los brazos de Seth. Fue difícil pero lo logré.

-Chicos, la cena está servida- Dijo mi mamá desde el comedor. Nosotros fuimos a sentarnos y vimos que mis abuelos ya estaban sentados. Mi mamá estaba en una punta y mi abuela en la otra. Yo me senté al lado de Seth y mi hermano se sentó del otro lado, con mi abuelo.

-Esto está delicioso, cariño- Dijo mi abuelo a mi mamá, metiéndose un gran pedazo de cordero en la boca. Mi abuela nos miró a mí y a Seth.

-Así que… Seth… ¿Dónde conociste a Eleanor?- Oh, Dios… iba a empezar con la interrogación.

-En el colegio. Tenemos algunas clases juntos- Mi abuela tenía esa expresión de asco en su rostro.

-¿Haces alguna actividad extra curricular?- Seth la miró confundido, pero luego comprendió.

-Mm… no, pero trabajo… soy guardia en la policía de La Push- Mintió. Yo traté de no reírme. Claro que de algún modo el era un "policía" aunque no exactamente del que atrapa ladrones.

-Justo como Max- Dijo mi abuela con una sonrisa falsa. Max le había mentido, sabiendo que lo iba a interrogar si no le decía a donde se iba todo el tiempo.

-Eso te debe quitar el tiempo para estudiar-

-No, claro que no. Tengo un promedio de A's- Mi abuela lo miró "sorprendida"

-Igual, el instituto de aquí no debe ser difícil- Mamá la fulminó con la mirada y yo tomé la mano de Seth por debajo de la mesa y susurré _"No la escuches"_ tan bajito que solo él y mi hermano fueron capaces de escucharlo.

-En realidad…- Dijo mi mamá al ver que todos se quedaban callados- La escuela tribal tiene un gran nivel de educación. También se aprende el idioma nativo. El Quileute-

-Oh… con que hay un idioma nativo- Dijo con burla.

-El Quileute es uno de los pocos lenguajes sin sonidos nasales- Dije enojada ante su tono de burla.-Hay muy pocos dentro de la reserva que saben hablarlo por completo-

-¿Tu estás aprendiéndolo, Eleanor?- Preguntó mi abuelo interesado.

-No, aunque estoy pensando dejar arte y comenzar con Quileute- Mi abuela se removió en la silla y yo sonreí encantada al verla "indignada" ante mi decisión.

-¿Y de qué trabajan tus padres Seth?- Preguntó mi abuelo tratando de cortar con la tensión. Claro que Seth se tensó un poco y yo tomé su mano con fuerza una vez más.

-Em… mi mamá es parte del consejo tribal. Mi papá… falleció- Mi abuelo quiso morirse allí mismo.

-Lo siento mucho-

-Está bien…-

-¿Alguien quiere jugo?- Preguntó mi mamá tratando de cambiar el tema. Mi abuela sonrió con su falsedad y lo miró a Seth como si fuera un bicho. Yo la fulminé con la mirada.

-Me serviré un poco de vino- Se levantó de la mesa y fue a buscar el vino a la cocina. Yo miré a Seth a los ojos y él me sonrió.

-Lo siento…- Le dije para que solo él escuchara.

-Está bien, linda… él no lo sabía- El abuelo estaba muy entretenido mirando el bosque que estaba a nuestras espaldas como para escucharnos.

Escuché unos tacones y vi a mi abuela con una botella de vino blanco en su mano.

Seguimos comiendo y yo traté de evitar hablar con mi abuela. Claro que ella estaba muy interesada en encontrarle algún defecto a Seth. Me fijé en su mirada y la seguí con la mía…

Estaba mirando justo al brazo de Seth, donde se podía ver el tatuaje asomándose por la manga de su remera.

-¿Es eso un tatuaje?- Preguntó mi abuela asqueada.

-Sí… es algo que simboliza la hermandad de la tribu- Mi abuelo miró el tatuaje con una sonrisa.

-¿Tus padres te dejaron hacerte esa cosa?... Perdón, tu madre- Seth la miró tratando de no mostrar su odio.

-Sí… está tan orgullosa como yo de nuestra tribu-

-¿Y tú Max te consideras parte de la "tribu"? Digo ¿no?… por el mismo tatuaje que tienes tú- Estaba comenzando con una pelea.

-Claro… yo soy mitad Quileute- Mi abuelo palmeó su espalda.

-Me alegra que estés orgulloso de tu cultura nativa- Mi abuela lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡¿Te alegra?!- Gritó indignada- Richard, ¿Te diste cuenta de que tu nieto se está convirtiendo en un… asqueroso nativo? ¡Ya no voy a fingir que esto…!-

-¡CALLATE!- Grité levantándome de la mesa. Ella se quedó helada- No te atrevas a insultar a la cultura de mi papá-

-Siéntate mamá- Dijo mi mamá amenazadoramente.

-¿La cultura de tu padre? Tu padre no era nadie, Eleanor- Y las palabras se repitieron en mi cabeza una y otra vez…

_Tu padre no era nadie, Eleanor…_

-¡No insultes a Noah!- Gritó mi mamá levantándose. Mi hermano comenzó a temblar. Seth me tomó por los hombros al verme tan agitada.

-Tranquilo Max- Dijo mi mamá.

-¿Lo ves, Helen? ¡Se ha convertido en un animal desde que vino aquí!-

-¡Basta Prudence!-

-Basta nada, Richard. Estoy harta de fingir que esto no me molesta. ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que tus hijos se convirtieran en unos bárbaros. ¡¿Tú has visto la junta que tienen?!- Dijo señalando a Seth.

Eso no lo iba a permitir.

_¡PUM!_ Fue el sonido de mi puño contra la mesa. Los platos y cubiertos tintinearon.

-¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO?- Grité desaforadamente. Mi hermano estaba tomándose la cabeza y mi mamá lo tomó por los hombros tratando de tranquilizarlo. No dejó de fulminar con la mirada a mi abuela.

-Seth, será mejor que te vallas… lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero no quiero que sigas escuchando esto - Dijo mi mamá mirándolo con culpa en los ojos. Sabía que lo hacía porque estaba indignada y avergonzada por todos los comentarios de mi abuela. Pero Seth no se movió hasta que vio mi mirada suplicante. No quería que escuchara más blasfemias de mi abuela.

Yo lo acompañé hasta la puerta.

-Lo siento mucho, Seth- Dije acariciando su rostro. Él me miró preocupado.

-¿No te va a pasar nada?- Mi abuela seguía gritándole a mi mamá.

-No… tranquilo. No quiero que escuches más esto… ¡lo siento tanto!- Dije cerrando los ojos, deseando que todo eso fuera una pesadilla.

-Está bien…-

Le abrí la puerta y lo besé antes de cerrarla. Una vez que lo hice, fui al comedor para ver a mi madre peleando contra mi abuela.

-¡¿Cómo puedes dejarla juntarse con indios?!-

-¡Para tu información, yo soy mitad nativa americana!- Grité a todo pulmón.

-¡Tu no eres nada de eso! ¡Tú eres parte de la dinastía Norway! ¡Y te prohíbo que veas a ese chico!-

Y entonces exploté.

-¡¡Primero en principal, yo soy mitad Quileute y estoy orgullosa de serlo!! ¡¡ Segundo, la dinastía Norway me importa tanto como me importan tus estúpidas clases de etiqueta!! ¡¡Y tercero, yo jamás me voy a alejar de Seth Clearwater porque yo** lo amo**!!- Y lo dije… y se sintió… increíble.

Como si un peso se me fuera de encima… como su pudiese volar y ser libre… como si todo estuviese bien.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó mi abuela.

-Lo amo…-

-No… tu estás confundida, Eleanor-

-Claro que no estoy confundida, abuela. ¡Él es mi novio!-

-¡¿Tu novio?!- Gritó indignada… asqueada…

-¡Sí, mi novio! ¡Y lo amo!-

-¿Amor? ¡Tu no sabes lo que es amor!-

-¡¡¿Acaso tú sí?!! ¿¡Que lo único que quieres es demostrarle al mundo que tienes sangre pura!? ¡Tú te casaste con el pobre del abuelo solo por el linaje! ¡Tu jamás supiste o sabrás lo que es amar!-

-¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando!- Dijo negando con su cabeza.

-¡Claro que sé de lo que estoy hablando! Yo sé que tú jamás supiste lo que es amar… ¡sé que yo amo a Seth por quién es… estoy enamorada de él! ¡Siempre está a mi lado para ayudarme! ¡Es atento, divertido, tierno! ¡Y no hay nada en este mundo que me fascine más que mirar sus ojos!¡Y no veo nada cuando estoy con él… porque lo único que puedo ver es su sonrisa! ¡Él es el único que le dio sentido a mi vida… el único! ¡Y él es todo lo que tú jamás llegarás a ser!- Dije señalándola con mi dedo. Ella parecía que iba a vomitar

- ¡Y lo amo… de una manera que es hasta cursi! Y sé que puedo morirme feliz, por que yo sí fui capaz de sentir amor verdadero… no como tú. Tú morirás sola y sin nadie que de verdad te aprecie, porque tú jamás apreciaste a alguien- Y cayó sentada en la silla.

Yo me dí vuelta y fui hasta la puerta. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco… necesitaba sacarme toda esa furia que tenía adentro…

Necesitaba sentirme libre.

Abrí la puerta y sentí que me iba a desmayar...

-Eleanor…- Dijo Seth, parado a unos metros de distancia de mí.

_Oh, no…_

-Escuchaste todo... ¿verdad?- Pregunté sintiendo como se cerraba mi pecho.

-Sí…-

-Yo… - Él camino lentamente a donde estaba yo y el pequeño espacio que quedó entre nosotros se sintió abismal- Lo que dije… es verdad…- Levanté mi rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Brillaban de una manera tan intensa- Y sé que debes estar pensando "Wow… es muy pronto, Eleanor. ¿No crees que es algo apresurado?"- Dije tratando de hacerlo reír. Fui yo la que se rió patéticamente- Pero… es lo que siento. Y si tú no sientes lo mismo… lo entiendo… ¡enserio!- Dije tratando de no soltar más lágrimas. Tenía miedo… miedo de que me rechazara… miedo de que me dejara- Quiero decir… es muy pronto, lo sé… ¡pero por favor, no te asustes, yo no te quiero apurar a nada!… tampoco quiero que pienses que soy una loca acosadora o algo por el estilo…- Hablé rápidamente.

-Elle…-

-Claro que el hecho de que lo pienses no está mal. De algún modo creo que lo soy… bueno, no lo soy… ¿O sí? Bueno la cosa es que yo no lo dije de esa manera… lo dije enserio…-

-Eleanor-

-Y si tu no lo sientes, creo que está bien… Bueno… no, no está bien… eso es algo malo, ¿verdad? Por que entonces quiere decir que estoy quedando como una idiota y eso no…- Y me besó…

Me besó con delicadeza… con dulzura… lentamente… disfrutando cada segundo… hipnotizándome con su aliento, enamorándome con cada caricia. Sus manos tomaron mi rostro y las mías se posaron en su pecho. Ambos nos besamos con todo el amor que sentíamos, demostrándonos nuestros sentimientos. Y claro que no hubo nada… nada más que él. Y él lo fue todo… el lo era todo… siempre iba a serlo.

Ambos nos separamos con lentitud y nuestras frentes se juntaron. Yo respiré con fuerza y él acarició mi rostro con dulzura.

-Yo también…- Dijo él con su voz tan sexy que me hacía desfallecer.

-¿Qué?...- Pregunté no entendiendo.

-Yo también te amo…- Y sentí algo en mi pecho… algo cálido creciendo… y quize llorar de la emoción.... literalemente

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Pregunté sin poder creérmelo. Entonces él se separó un poco para mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Lo dudas, Eleanor?- Preguntó como si estuviera loca. Me dio un beso corto y suave en los labios y volvió a mirarme a los ojos… mirando mi alma através de ellos.- Te amo…-

-Te amo…- Y nada más importó en el mundo.

* * *

¡¡¡!! Eleanor le dijo que lo amabaa ¡JA! Todas pensaron que él se lo iba a decir primero che!

jajaja... me encantó la "pelea" entre los de la manada y Seth... todos sienten algo de sobreprotección hacia Eleanor.... ¡hay yo quiero que ellos sean sobreprotectores conmigo, che!

**Bueno, la verdad es que me re meresco un review de parte de TODOS los que hallan leido el capitulo... hasta de los que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction (pueden dejarme un review (: es gratis!! aprovechenloo jajaja)**

YYY... nada... solo quería agradecerles por los reviews y por leer mi fic y por todoo Porque posta que sin lectores no habría fic, ¿no? :)

ACLARO QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES DE 8 HOJAS DE WORD.... ¡¡OCHO!! Asi que con más razón me re meresco un review jajaja

Bueno las dejo para que me dejen un suuuuuuper lindo y hermoso review (puede ser una critica constructiva)

y nada...

BYEEEE...

Lau :D


	36. Conociendo a los Cullen

**Cap 36: Conociendo a los Cullen  
**

**Seth P. O. V:**

Te amo…

Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente toda la noche…

Te amo…

Escucharlo de su boca fue… increíble… imposible de describir… sentí como si ya nada importara en el mundo… por que ella me amaba… y no como a un amigo… estaba enamorada de mí… tanto como yo lo estaba de ella.

Y no me pude creer que ella me amaba, porque era imposible que alguien tan perfecto pudiera ser capaz de decirme "Te amo"

Y no fue ese "Te amo" que alguien le dice a un amigo que le hizo un favor… ni ese "Te amo" que los padres escuchan cada vez que sus hijos reciben un regalo.

Fue autentico… real… fue un "Te amo" dicho con todas y cada una de las letras en esas dos pequeñas y simples palabras.

_Knock knock._

-Seth… ¿Estás despierto?- Preguntó la voz de mi mamá.

-Sí…- Me levanté y fui a abrirle la puerta. Al ver a mi mamá me reí… me daba gracia que fuera tan bajita. Me llegaba a unos centímetros por arriba del codo. Ella siempre tenía que levantar el cuello para mirarnos. A veces nos culpaba de sus dolores de cuello.

-¿Quieres desayunar?- Preguntó con su sonrisa que siempre hacía sonreír a las personas.

-Claro…- Dije comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras. Antes de dar más de tres pasos mi mamá me detuvo.

-Creo que será mejor que te pongas una remera… y un short-

-¿Por qué?- Ella sonrió feliz.

-No creo que sea adecuado que Eleanor te vea en boxers… ella vino a visitarte. - Mi sonrisa creció en mi rostro y mi corazón se saltó un latido. Antes de que mi mamá fuera capaz de decir "Ve a ponerte algo" yo ya estaba poniéndome el pantalón cortado que normalmente tenía atado al tobillo.

-¡Ponte algo limpio, Seth!- Dijo mi mamá al ver mis pantalones llenos de tierra.

-¡Es lo mismo, mamá!- Dije pasando por al lado suyo y corriendo a las escaleras.

-¡No tienes remera Seth!- Corrí sin prestarle atención y escuché la voz de Eleanor diciendo:

-¡Mucho mejor!- Mi mamá se rió ante su comentario y yo una vez que llegué a los últimos escalones, la vi a mi novia parada enfrente de las escaleras, con una gran sonrisa y su nariz y sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío.

Sin siquiera decir una palabra, tomé su rostro entre mis manos para darle calor y la besé con dulzura, atrapando sus labios con los míos.

-Buenos días linda- Ella me miró con sus preciosos ojitos llenos de amor. Ese día brillaban más que nunca.

-Buenos días- Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tierna?

-¿Viniste a verme tan temprano?- Pregunté enternecido. Ella se rió y yo la tomé por la cintura, acercándola a mi cuerpo.

-Te extrañaba- Dijo acurrucándose en mi pecho. Estaba algo fría. Seguro que había venido caminando.

-Yo también- Acaricié su espalda para darle calor. Entonces recordé el episodio de la noche anterior…

-¿Qué pasó con tu abuela?- Pregunté preocupado por ella. Suspiró con cansancio.

-Compró un boleto de avión… se van mañana- A pesar de que estaba aliviada sabía que algo la atormentaba. ¿Y si se trataba de los videos de su padre?

-¿Viste los videos?- Ella se separó un poco y mi miró fijo a los ojos antes de negar con su cabeza.

-¿Quieres verlos?...- Pregunté con delicadeza y suavidad.

-No… no sé si estoy preparada-

-Está bien… no te preocupes- La abracé con fuerza y pude sentir un suspiro de su parte.

Nos quedamos abrazados en silencio por dos segundos, hasta que ella rompió el hielo.

-Buena decisión esa de no ponerte remera- Dijo separándose un poco y mirándome.

-A ti te faltó venir con tu pijama de carita feliz- Ella se rió y yo también lo hice… necesitábamos eso.

Escuchamos los pasos de mi mamá y ambos nos separamos un poco.

-¿Quieren desayunar?- Tenía un cesto lleno de ropa sucia.

-¡Si!- Dije yo como un desesperado. Ambas se rieron y mi mamá se fue a la cocina.

-¿Tienes algo planeado para hoy?- Pregunté acariciando su precioso rostro.

-Mm… nop- Entonces una idea se cruzó por mi cabeza.

-Pues… yo creo que sé lo que podemos hacer-

* * *

**Eleanor P. O. V:**

-¿Ir a lo de los Cullen?- Pregunté reacia.

-Mira… yo sé que son vampiros y todo, pero ellos jamás te harían daño… y además Esme me pregunta todo el tiempo si alguna vez te voy a llevar a su casa- Ambos seguimos caminando por las húmedas calles. Escuché un trueno y supe que iba a llover en cualquier momento… otra vez.

-No tengo miedo… bueno sí, un poco- Él, que tenía su brazo sobre mis hombros, me apretó contra su pecho, dulcemente.

-Sabes que jamás te pondría en peligro- Supe que sus palabras eran sinceras. Suspiré y pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que iba a ceder.

-Está bien…-

-¡Wohoo!- Gritó tomándome por la cintura y levantándome del suelo, haciéndome reír.

-¿Les vas a avisar que vamos?-

-De hecho… ya les avisé- Yo me reí.

-¿En qué vamos a ir?- Pregunté al ver que ninguno tenía transporte.

-Ven…- Dijo él mostrándome su espalda.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté al ver que se quedaba quieto.

-Súbete…-

-¿Me vas a llevar en tu espalda?-

-Mm… solo hasta el bosque. Luego te llevaré en mi lomo-

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunté alterada- ¿Me vas a llevar en… tu forma de lobo?-

-Mm… sí- Entonces la idea no me pareció tan alocada.

-Jamás te he visto como lobo…- Dije antes de saltar en su espalda.

-Esta será la primera vez- Supe que había sonreído. Antes de poder decir algo, él comenzó a correr tan rápido que todo a mí alrededor fue un borrón verde, marrón y gris.

-¡WOW!- Fue lo único que fui capaz de decir. Me agarré fuerte, procurando no ahorcarlo y grité sin proponérmelo. Él se rió. Era increíble lo rápido que corría.

Antes de poder siquiera pensar en algo coherente, llegamos a un bosque espeso. Seth me bajó de su espalda con delicadeza y yo traté de no caerme al piso.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Seth preocupado.

-Sí… eso fue…- Respiré por un segundo y a él se le cayó la sonrisa- ¡Genial!... wow… mucho mejor que una montaña rusa- Él se rió y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Espérame aquí- Dijo dirigiéndose a un lugar donde los árboles eran más espesos.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunté todavía con la sonrisa en mi rostro.

-A transformarme- Y el corazón me saltó dos latidos… iba a ver a Seth como un lobo por primera vez.

Él desapareció entre unos árboles y luego de unos largos segundos, escuché un fuerte _¡CRACK!_ Y un pequeño y suave aullido. Él había entrado en fase.

El sonido de ramas rompiéndose, hojas y fuertes pisadas, me alertaron… mi corazón latió con fuerza y sentí un peso en el estómago.

Respiré con fuerza…

Pude ver un hocico asomándose entre los árboles y los arbustos, y en menos de 2 segundos, un gran… enorme… lobo color arena salió, y se paró enfrente mío.

Se me cortó la respiración y no pude moverme…

Era gigante… atemorizante… y se estaba moviendo lentamente hacia mí.

Una fuerte respiración gutural se hizo notar y yo solté un pequeño grito. Él dejó de acercarse y supe que lo había herido…

Miré sus ojos, mirando su alma a través de ellos… mostraban bondad… seguridad… calidez.

Eran los ojos de Seth… él era Seth, mi Seth… no había nada que temer.

Tragué con fuerza y le mostré una sonrisa bondadosa.

Me acerqué lentamente. Él también lo hizo… y luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, mis dedos tocaron su hocico…

-Wow… - Él acarició su hocico contra mi mano y yo sonreí. Sus ojos se cerraron y yo tomé su enorme cabeza con mis dos manos, para poder acariciarlo. Su pelaje era suave como la seda.

-Arena…- Dije al ver su pelaje- Hermoso…- Podría jurar que él había sonreído con su mirada. Su cabeza se acercó a mi rostro y lo acarició con dulzura. Sentí pequeñas cosquillas en mi cuello y reí.

-Es increíble…- Él se separó un poco y se sentó en el suelo. Yo lo miré.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté sin saber qué hacer. Su cabeza se movió y me señaló su espalda.

-¿Quieres que me suba?- Él asintió y yo con mucho cuidado me monté en su enorme lomo. Me fue difícil al principio, pero logré hacerlo. Su pelaje era caliente como su piel.

-¿Vas a ir muy rápido?- Él asintió y entonces yo me agarré de su cuello, procurando no ahorcarlo.

-¡Más te vale que no me caiga, Seth!- Dije riéndome. Él hizo un ruido muy extraño… supuse que era una risa, y comenzó a correr.

-¡AAHH!- Grité antes de poder contenerme. Iba aún más rápido que antes… no veía nada… no entendía nada. Parecía uno de esos sueños en los que uno nunca sabe donde está… pero me encantó.

Pude sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas… él corría ágilmente, esquivando árboles, saltando, frenando de golpe y volviendo a correr.

Yo reí y grité de felicidad todo el tiempo, sintiendo el viento jugando con mi cabello… envolviéndome por completo. Era un sentimiento de libertad increíble… era liberador…

Definitivamente la velocidad me encantaba.

En menos de 5 minutos los pasos de Seth aminoraron hasta parar por completo. Él se agacho y yo supe que me tenía que bajar.

Una vez que lo hice él me miró y comenzó a caminar hacia los árboles. Yo lo seguí.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunté como una tonta. Él se acercó a mí y con su gran cabeza me empujó hacia atrás. Lo hizo con delicadeza y yo entendí el mensaje.

-Te espero- Él asintió y yo me quedé parada allí, esperando. Escuché un fuerte CRACK y supe que Seth se había transformado. Esperé un poco más, y antes de poder empezar a cantar Rocky Racoon (que se me había pegado) él volvió, tan lindo como siempre. Yo corrí a abrazarlo con fuerza y él rió felizmente.

-¿Te gustó?-

-¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Fue genial!- Lo besé dulcemente y él respondió inmediatamente- Eres color arena... es…-

-Tu color favorito…- Dijo sonriendo. No podía creer que se acordaba. Lo volví a besar y luego tomé su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

-¿Vamos?-

-Vamos…- Caminamos en el bosque como si estuviésemos caminando en una plaza. En menos de un minutos, pude ver una enorme mansión enfrente mío… era preciosa… moderna. Combinaba madera, piedra y cemento. Era una pieza arquitectónica excelente. Mi mare estaría muriéndose allí mismo.

-Chiquita- Dije con ironía. Seth se rió y yo también lo hice. Antes de llegar a las escaleras sentí un gruñido cercano. Miré hacia todos lados tratando de saber de qué se trataba.

-Deja de molestar Leah. Sé lo que estoy haciendo- Gritó Seth… ¿Le estaba hablando a su hermana? Lo miré y él hizo un gesto indicándome que no era importante.

-Leah está cerca. No está de acuerdo con que te halla traído- Llegamos a las escaleras de la entrada y sentí el sonido de la puerta.

Un hombre rubio, alto y con ojos dorados y bondadosos nos atendió. Debía decir que era muy atractivo, aunque claro que no me interesaba de esa manera. Seth era lo único que podía mirar con esos ojos.

Por un momento creí que él estaba oliendo algo… capaz que era a mí. Traté de borrar esa idea de mi cabeza.

-Buenos días Eleanor, soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen- Dijo cortésmente. Yo sonreí, recordando las clases de etiqueta con mi abuela. No quería hacer el ridículo.

-Buenos días Señor Cullen… es un placer conocerlo- Seth se rió un poco, seguramente pensando que mi tono era gracioso.

-El placer es mío. Pasen… el resto de mi familia está emocionada por conocerte, Y por cierto, llámame Carlisle.- Sonreí un poco nerviosa y Seth tomó mi mano. Respiré con fuerza antes de pasar y apreté la mano de Seth.

Por dentro la casa era preciosa. Todo moderno, pero muy elegante. Se notaba que los Cullen tenían buen gusto.

-Pasen al Living- Con los nervios carcomiéndome por dentro, entramos al espacioso living, donde un grupo de personas estaba sentada, hablando animadamente. De entre ellos reconocí a Jacob.

Al entrar todos se quedaron callados y los nervios en mí crecieron.

-Familia, ella es Eleanor, la novia de Seth-Sonreí un poco nerviosa… y luego… se fue. Todo mi nerviosismo se fue. Antes de poder pensar en qué me había sacado los nervios, una mujer completamente hermosa, con cabello color caramelo y ojos dorados se acercó a mí para abrazarme. Yo me sorprendí, pero respondí al abrazo.

-Hola, Eleanor. Yo soy Esme, la esposa de Carlisle. Es un gusto conocerte-

-El gusto es mío- Nos separamos y pude ver algo en sus ojos que me inspiraba seguridad… eran cálidos y amorosos, como el de una madre. Sonreí con felicidad y noté que ella era un poquito más baja que yo.

-¡Hola!- Dijo una animada voz detrás de ella. Miré de quién se trataba, sonriendo. Era una mujer pequeña, con ojos dorados (como todos) cabello negro y corto, y de contextura muy pequeña. Parecía una bailarina.- ¡Yo soy Alice! Wow… eres bonita- Mis mejillas se encendieron- Y hueles bien- Dijo alejándose un poco, por precaución. Eso me pareció extraño, pero no dije nada- Pareces una modelo… ¡Tendríamos que ir de compras algún día! Seguro que todo te queda bien… seremos grandes amigas- Dijo aplaudiendo. Miré a Seth y él sonrió.

-Gracias - Dije yo sonriendo.

-Alice, ¡déjala en paz!- Dijo una voz masculina. Miré hacia arriba encontrándome con un hombre enorme, pálido y de cabello negro y corto-¡No queremos que el pequeño Seth se pierda de la acción!- Mis mejillas se encendieron con más fuerza y él se rió.

-¡Ja! La hice sonrojar ¡Me debes 5 dólares Jasper!- ¿Qué?

-¡Emmet!- Dijo Esme en tono amenazador.

-Lo siento…- Dijo Emmet como si fuese un niño- Un placer conocer a la chica que mantiene a Seth ocupado- Yo me reí y Seth se sonrojó.

-El placer es mío- Dije riéndome.

Alice se volvió a acercar con un vampiro rubio al lado suyo- Él es Jasper. Es algo nuevo en esto de la dieta vegetariana- Él asintió con su cabeza y yo sonreí cortésmente, sintiéndome mal al saber que estar cerca de mí era un reto para él.

-Un gusto conocerte- Dijo con un divertido acento sureño. Jake se acercó con tres personas detrás.

-¿Cómo estás, prima de Quil?- Dijo mostrándome su mano para que la chocara. La choqué y sonreí.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú, Alpha?-

-No me quejo- Yo sonreí y él me despeinó un poco. Un hombre con cabello color bronce se acercó a mí, con una bella mujer de cabello castaño tomada de su mano. La mujer tenía una preciosa niña en sus brazos, pero lo que me sorprendió fueron sus ojos… naranjas… casi rojos.

-Buenos días, Eleanor. Yo soy Edward Cullen, ella es mi esposa Bella y mi hija Renesmee- Entonces ella era Bella Swan. Miré a Jacob por un segundo y no comprendí porque estaba allí. Ella era el amor de su vida… ¿Cómo podía soportar verlos felices y con una hija?

Traté de no pensar en eso.

-Un gusto conocerlos- Bella sonrió, procurando no acercarse demasiado a mí. Renesmee se removió un poco en los brazos de su madre.

-Renesmee, no creo que sea bueno. La puedes asustar-

-¿Qué?- Pregunté confundida al ver que Edward había contestado algo que nadie había preguntado.

-Oh, Edward lee mentes- Dijo Jacob como si fuera noticia vieja.

-Renesmee quiere mostrarte algunas cosas- Dijo Edward tratando de hacerme entender.

-¿Mostrar cosas?- Pregunté confundida.

-Nessie puede mostrarte cualquier cosa que ella quiera- Dijo Seth tratando de ayudarme a entender. Nessie miró a su padre.

-¿Ella podría hacerlo?- Me preguntó Edward cauteloso.

-Mm… sí, claro…-

-Bella, ¿crees poder manejarlo?-

-Edward, sabes que puedo hacerlo- Ella se acercó a mí y la pequeña Nessie estiró su mano. Entonces sentí como si estuviese en un lugar distinto… un jardín. Allí estaba Nessie jugando con Jacob. Ella tironeaba su cabello y Jacob se reía. Seth estaba sentado comiendo un gran sándwich, disfrutando del espectáculo. Al verlo mi corazón se saltó un latido… entonces me dí cuenta de que a Jake no le molestaba la presencia de Nessie…

Al contrario, la disfrutaba.

Luego la imagen cambió y pude ver a Nessie sentada en… ¿Mi regazo?... Sí, definitivamente esa era yo. Yo estaba peinando sus rizos color bronce y ella jugaba con mi cabello. Sonreí al ver que a Nessie le había caído bien.

Antes de darme cuenta, había vuelto al gran living de los Cullen.

-Wow… eso fue increíble- Dije alucinada. Nessie sonrió y yo hice lo mismo. Era una pequeña preciosa… y se notaba que era encantadora. No supe porqué, pero me dieron ganas de cargarla.

Entonces noté la presencia de alguien que no se había presentado.

Era la mujer más despampanante que yo jamás había visto… rubia, esbelta, perfecta. Pero su mirada hacia mi mostraba… ¿odio? ¿Acaso era envidia?

-Ella es Rosalie- Dijo Edward fastidiado. Jacob rodó sus ojos.

-¿Vas a saludar, Barbie?- Preguntó burlonamente.

-Buenos días, Eleanor. Es un placer tenerte aquí- Dijo algo fastidiada- Ahora debo retirarme- Parecía indignada. Antes de poder contestarle, ella había desaparecido a un paso tan veloz que me sorprendió.

-Yo… ¿Dije algo malo?- Pregunté algo preocupada.

-Claro que no- Dijo Bella tranquilamente. Notaba que ella no respiraba cerca de mí.

-Es solo que está celosa- Dijo Edward.

-¿Celosa?-

-Te ve como una posible rival. A Rosalie no le gusta ver personas que sean tan atractivas como ella-

-¡¿Qué?!... pero si yo jamás podría competir con ella… ¡Jamás!- Eso era imposible… ella era demasiado bella. Edward rió un poco y Seth me abrazó por la cintura.

-Me recuerdas a Bella… jamás se daba cuenta de su belleza- Dijo Edward sonriendo. Miré a Bella con una sonrisa y ella negó con su cabeza hacia su esposo.

Nessie volvió a removerse entre los brazos de Bella.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Jacob preocupado.

-Quiere que Eleanor la cargue-

-¿Yo?- Pregunté confundida y halagada.

-¿Bella?- Preguntó Edward. Ella lo miró fastidiada.

-No va a pasar nada, Edward- Ella se acercó cautelosamente y Nessie se estiró. Yo la tomé en mis brazos, sintiendo su ligero peso. Ella sonrió una vez más y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello delicadamente.

-Piensa que tienes un lindo cabello- Edward sonrió mirando a su hija. Yo volví a sentirme halagada.

-Gracias, Nessie… tu tienes un cabello divino- Acaricié uno de sus rizos y ella rió felizmente.

-Es preciosa- Y sí que lo era. Miré a Seth sonriendo y quedé completamente enamorada de su mirada. Nos miraba con adoración… como si la imagen de nosotras fuera perfecta… maravillosa. Edward lo miró sonriendo.

-Ya te va a tocar a ti- Seth volvió a la realidad y yo tuve una pequeña idea de que se trataba. Una imagen se me vino a la mente.

Yo, sentada en un sillón, con un pequeño bebé de tez oscura y cabello negro en brazos y Seth a mi lado… ambos acunándolo, mirándolo con adoración y ternura.

"Genial Eleanor, muéstrale a Edward que quieres tener miles de hijos con Seth" Pensé como una idiota "Piensa en otra cosa"

Y comencé a cantar Rocky Racoon en mi mente.

Una risa cruzó la habitación y miré a Edward….

Oh por Dios. Él había visto todo lo que yo había pensado.

"Eres una genia Eleanor"

-¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó Jacob mirándolo como si estuviese loco.

-De nada… no importa- Él me miró todavía riéndose y yo le supliqué en mi mente que no dijera nada. Él asintió con la cabeza y yo sentí a Nessie tironeándome el pelo delicadamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté al ver que estaba llamando mi atención. Ella posó su mano en mi mejilla y yo pude ver a Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth (mi corazón se saltó dos latidos), Nessie y yo sentados en una mesa, comiendo.

-Quil y Embry ya van a llegar- Dijo Edward contestando a su no existente pregunta.

-¿Van a venir?- Pregunté feliz.

-Siempre vienen a almorzar- Dijo Esme cariñosamente- ¡Por fin puedo cocinarle a alguien!-

-Que bueno que te guste… sino nos moriríamos de hambre- Dijo Jacob tomándose el estómago.

-¿Quieren sentarse?- Preguntó Esme cálidamente. Seth y yo asentimos y nos sentamos al lado de Jake. Antes de poder decir algo, Edward se paró.

-Ya llegaron Quil y Embry- Él fue a abrirles la puerta y una vez que entraron al living nos saludaron felizmente.

-¡¡Prima!!- Gritó Quil abrazándome.

-¡¡Primo!!- Contesté de la misma manera, respondiendo al abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás Embry?- Pregunté felizmente.

-Genial, prima de Quil-

-Sabes que me llamo Eleanor ¿verdad?-

-Nombre de vieja- Dijo simplemente

-A mí Eleanor me parece precioso- Dijo Alice mirándome con felicidad. Yo me reí.

-¿Te quejas de mi nombre, EMBRY?-

-Oye, oye, oye… ¡no te metas con el nombre!- Dijo burlonamente.

-Es que enserio… ¿Embry? ¿Quil?... ¿Quién fue el desgraciado que los castigo así?- Preguntó Emmet haciéndonos reír.

-Ja… ja…. No nos da gracia-

-Pues a mí sí- Dijo Seth riendo a carcajada limpia.

-Oye, Leah te va a arrancar la cabeza- Dijo Quil con simpleza hacia Seth.

-Lo sé-

Tuvimos una corta charla hasta que Esme nos llamó para comer. Los Cullen nos acompañaron.

Los chicos comían como cerdos mientras yo cantaba en mi mente "Blackbird" recordando los acordes de la guitarra.

-¿Te gusta la música?- Preguntó Edward. Yo levanté mi cabeza y asentí sonriendo.

-Me encanta-

-Veo que te gustan los Beatles- Sonreí orgullosa.

-Es mi banda preferida-

-¡Oh, recuerdo cuando comprábamos los discos! Era tan divertido- Dijo Esme recordando. ¿QUÉ? Antes de poder tragar me atraganté y comencé a toser.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Seth preocupado.

-Sí…- Dije con la voz ahogada- ¿Ustedes tienen los discos originales de los Beatles?- Pregunté tratando de recuperar la voz.

-Todos-

-Wow... – Esme rió y yo me imagine nadando en todos los discos originales. Yo tenía algunos. Me faltaba la mitad.

-¿Y sabes tocar algún instrumento?- Preguntó Alice interesada.

-Solo guitarra acústica, guitarra eléctrica, violín, piano, bajo, ukelele, armónica, flauta dulce, flauta traversa, batería, clarinete y saxofón- A Embry se le cayó el tenedor. Quil me miró con la boca medio abierta, Seth enarcó una ceja y los Cullen me vieron completamente interesados.

-Wow… eso es impresionante- Dijo Carlisle sorprendido.

-Me gustaría saber tocar más instrumentos, pero no me alcanzó el tiempo-

-¿Más instrumentos?- Preguntó Quil horrorizado.

-Sí… estaría bueno aprender a tocar la gaita-

-¿La gaita? Muy ruidosa- Dijo Emmet con una mueca graciosa.

-Lo sé… va a ser para molestar a mi hermano- Dije con una sonrisa traviesa. Todos rieron y Seth me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Juro que quise besarlo allí mismo, pero sabía que no era adecuado.

Alice se movió impacientemente en su asiento y me miró emocionada…. Había estado haciendo eso hacía ya algunos minutos.

-Alice… solo pregunta- Dijo Edward tratando de no reírse.

-Bueno… Eleanor… ¿Puedo hacerte un cambio de look?- Preguntó a punto de chillar como una niña.

-¿Me vas a cortar el pelo?- Pregunté dubitativa.

-Nop-

-Mm… está bien-

-Te vas a arrepentir de eso- Dijo Bella mirándome como si estuviese a punto de morir.

-Te apuesto 5 dólares a que no aguanta más de 5 minutos- Dijo Embry a Emmet.

-Apuesto 10 a que aguanta más de 15- Alice les sacó la lengua y yo me reí.

-Apuesto 20 a que dejo que me haga el cambio de look- Dije con una sonrisa de egocéntrica.

-No sabes donde te estás metiendo, linda- Dijo Seth mirándome como si temiera por mi muerte.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es solo un cambio de look!- Entonces todos se miraron y yo sentí un poquito de miedo… solo una pizca.

30 minutos más tarde…

-Alice, ¿Ya encontraste algo?- Pregunté con al menos 5 kilos de ropa en mis manos. El closet era gigante… y con esa palabra me quedo corta. Tenía ropa de todas las épocas… la de los años 50 me parecía preciosa, la de los 80 me asombraba, y la de ahora me encantaba.

Caminé por el closet de Alice (sí… caminé) encontrando cosas increíbles… y caras. Los bolsos eran para babearte y algunos vestidos eran para una gala de los Oscar.

-Me faltan los zapatos- Gritó.

-¡Uy, zapatos!- Dije yo emocionada y dejando la enorme pila en el suelo. Corrí hacia donde estaba Alice. Allí había un ENORME estante lleno, repleto de zapatos… con tacos, sin taco, botas, con punta fina, punta redonda, rojos, negros, grises, blancos, rosas, celestes, violetas, beiges, de charol, de cuero, de tela, de terciopelo. TODO lo que una chica desea… un estante de zapatos.

Y debo decir que eran unos más lindos que los otros.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Este closet es increíble Alice!- Dije tan emocionada como ella.

-¿Te gusta?-

-¿Gustarme? ¡¡Me encanta!! Uy, lindos zapatos- Dije tomando unos preciosos zapatos de terciopelo color negro, de tacos muy altos. Por suerte tenía una plataforma alta en la suela, haciéndolos parecer más dolorosos de lo que seguramente eran. Cubrían todo el pie con dos bandas. Eran preciosos.

-¿Te gustan? Quédatelos- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Quedármelos?-

-¡Claro! Tengo unos iguales. Además los tacos te deben quedar increíbles. Ven, vamos a probártelos- Tomó mi mano y yo pude notar lo fría que era. Caminamos a una pequeña puerta. Ella la abrió, salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble, y en menos de dos segundos tenía todo el conjunto en mano.

-Supuse que iba a ser tu estilo- Tomé todo lo que tenía ella en mano y entré. Luego de cambiarme en el pequeño closet dentro del gran closet, me miré al espejo y quedé completamente enamorada.

Tenía puesto un buzo de lana color bordó, que me quedaba grande a propósito y era bien largo (Podía ser usado como vestido), unos cancanes negros y los zapatos. En la cabeza tenía puesta una boina francesa de color negro.

Me arremangué las mangas del buzo y salí sonriendo. Ella se maravilló.

-Dios… ¡eres como una modelo! ¡Pero con más curvas y mucho más bonita!- Dijo Alice haciéndome sonrojar.

-¡Me encanta!-

-Te lo regalo-

-¡¿Qué?!- Mis ojos se salieron de sus órbitas.

-Eleanor… solo cállate y acéptalo. Ahora veremos un conjunto de verano- Yo me quedé allí sentada esperando. Ella en menos de 5 minutos volvió con un conjunto en mano.

-Este es un estilo boho o hippie chic. Te va a encantar, lo sé-

Y así fue por una hora más. Alice quiso regalarme todo, pero yo me negué. Ella siguió insistiendo, así que decidimos que ella me daría la mitad de las cosas (sino ella me encerraba en el closet)

Una vez que salimos los chicos me vieron con más de 5 bolsas y una cara de "No me pregunten". Estaba feliz por toda la ropa, pero no quería aprovecharme. Claro que al salir me puse mi ropa.

-Wow… ¡sobreviviste!- Gritó Emmet riéndose.

-Increíble…- Dijo Embry como si fuese lo más extraño del mundo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? ¿Quieres agua? ¿Ella te molestó?- Preguntó Seth acercándose a mí y tomándome el rostro entre sus manos. Claro que estaba actuando y haciendo reír a todos.

-¡No sean exagerados!- Gritó Alice algo ofendida.

Finalmente nos fuimos. Los Cullen nos saludaron apropiadamente y nos obligaron a volver. Una vez que salimos, caminamos unos minutos.

-¿Cómo la pasaste?- Preguntó él sonriendo.

-¡Genial! Jamás creí que serían tan buenas personas-

-Lo sé- Me abrazó felizmente y antes de irse al bosque a entrar en fase, me dio un largo beso en la boca.

* * *

woohooo conoce a los Cullen :D me tengo que ir porque mi flia precisa la compu ¬¬ jajaja

bueno MUCHIIIISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! saben que son los mejoooooores

Lau :D

PD: 9 HOJAS DE WORD... me merezco mas reviews


	37. Mi pequeña niña

**Cap. 37: Mi pequeña niña.**

Ella tomó mi mano con fuerza y respiró, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-¿Quién dijo que yo iba a ser el asustado?- Dije burlonamente. Ella me fulminó con la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa apareció por sus labios.

-Cállate- Me golpeó suavemente en el brazo y yo me quedé allí, esperando.

-¿No vas a abrir?-

-Sí…- Dijo sin siquiera moverse.

-¿Y qué esperas?- Pregunté animándola a que lo hiciera.

-No lo sé-

-Michelle… no va a pasar nada-

-Ya sé, pero no quiero quedar como una tremenda idiota- Yo me puse enfrente de ella y la tomé en mis brazos, pegándola a mi cuerpo. Ella levantó su precioso rostro y me miró con sus brillantes y preciosos ojitos.

-No vas a quedar como una idiota, porque no lo eres- Ella asintió y yo le dí un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Vamos?- Pregunté inspirándole confianza. Ella sonrió y sacó su llave de uno de sus bolsillos. Torpemente abrió la puerta y una vez que lo hizo, con débil voz, dijo:

-Ya llegamos- Antes de poder mirar las fotos de pequeña de Michelle que estaban en una pequeña mesita al lado de la puerta, una mujer de unos 35 años, alta, delgada, de tez oscura y cabello negro azabache y lacio, apareció por una de las puertas que seguramente daban a la cocina.

Me hizo acordar a Leah por su altura. Su rostro era igual al de Michelle, pero su tez color rojiza la hacía diferente al igual que su cabello lacio y largo hasta la cintura.

Era una mujer muy hermosa, y era obvio que su mirada tan exótica podía atraer a cualquier hombre. Menos a mí, claro.

Su sonrisa le daba un toque de bondad a su rostro exótico.

-Tu debes ser el famoso Max- Su voz era muy suave. Yo sonreí.

-Es un placer conocerla al final, señora Reeves- Ella se acercó a mí (demasiado) y escudriñó mi rostro con determinación. Ahí me fijé en sus ojos… eran de un color miel muy claro. Resaltaban con su piel y la hacían aún más misteriosa de lo que parecía.

Se sintió extraño. Michelle se quedó parada a mi lado, esperando. Parecía que estaba inspeccionándome… pero sentía como si estuviese penetrando en mi alma através de su mirada.

-Tiene un alma pura, Michelle- ¡¿Qué demonios había sido eso?! Michelle le sonrió y desde el living que estaba a nuestro costado apareció un hombre.

-No asustes al chico, Tala- Ella se alejó de mí, fue al lado de aquel hombre, danzando al estilo de Michelle y lo miró con un amor indescriptible.

-Yo soy Robert, el padre de Michelle. Ella es Tala- El padre era un hombre aún más alto que la madre de Michelle, de cabello castaño, corto y ojos marrones iguales a los de Michelle. Me estrechó la mano con una sonrisa cálida y luego la madre se acercó a mí, una vez más, a abrazarme. Era una mujer extraña, pero se notaba que era un alma libre… se notaba que no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás… y que era muy sabia y pacífica.

-Un gusto conocerlos- Dije tratando de ser cortes.

-El gusto es nuestro. Michelle habla de ti todo el tiempo- Michelle se ruborizó.

-¡Papá!-

-¿Qué? Es la verdad- La madre de Michelle se rió, y sin decir nada, desapareció, seguramente a la cocina.

-Voy a vigilarla. No quiero que queme la cena- Dijo el padre sonriendo. Luego desapareció y Michelle se dio vuelta para mirarme.

-Siento lo de mi madre… es algo rara… pero es la mujer más increíble del mundo. Es muy espiritual-

-Se nota que es feliz-

-Lo es… ama a mi padre. Él es el único que la deja ser como es sin molestarla. Creo que su personalidad es lo que lo enamoró - Sonrió con felicidad y se acurrucó en mi pecho.

Estaba disfrutando del silencio cuando…

-¡¡Toma esto, monstruo!!- Y recibí un golpe en la pierna.

-¿Pero qué…?- Y al mirar hacia abajo vi a dos niños golpeándome con unas pistolitas de juguete.

-¡¡Matthew y Marcus!! ¡Déjenlo en paz!- Gritó Michelle a sus dos hermanos que seguían arremetiendo contra mi pierna. Yo no sentí ningún tipo de dolor.

-¡¡Te está atacando!!- Gritó uno de los dos. Michelle agarró primero a uno, lo alzó y lo sentó en uno de los sillones más cercanos y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro. Ambos se quedaron sentados sin moverse.

-¡¿Saben que está mal pegarle a las visitas verdad?!-

-Sí, Mikki- Dijeron los dos en tono aburrido.

-Ahora mismo me dan sus juguetes- Dijo poniendo una mano.

-¡No son juguetes!- Gritó quien creía que era Marcus.

-¡Son armas!- Terminó Matthew. Michelle suspiró.

-¡Denme sus "armas"!- Grito Michelle tratando de no matarlos. Ellos se la dieron- Ahora discúlpense con Max- Ambos me miraron como si fueran perritos mojados.

-Lo sentimos Max- Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Entonces ambos sonrieron con picardía y…

-¡Muere monstruo!- Me pegaron otra patada y salieron corriendo por la escalera.

-¡Marcus! ¡Matthew!- Gritó Michelle furiosa. Estaba por perseguirlos, así que yo la tomé por los hombros y la abracé.

-Déjalos, Michelle… son niños- Me dio gracia toda la situación y me reí. Ella también lo hizo.

-Lo siento… Dios… ¡a veces ellos son los monstruos!- Ambos nos reímos. No pude evitar darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Quería besarla hasta quedarme sin aire, pero no quería que sus padres nos vieran.

Nos sentamos en el sillón de su living y ella escudriñó mi rostro. Sabía que me quería preguntar algo.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?- Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo mucho que la conocía, pero luego esa sonrisa desapareció y me dejó ver un rostro preocupado.

-¿Qué pasó con tus abuelos?- Yo suspiré y recordé el dolor de mi hermana al escuchar todas esa palabras salir de la boca de mi abuela. Luego aquel "Te amo" que le dijo a Seth… supe que era real… supe que lo amaba de verdad.

-¿Alguien te contó algo?- Pregunté por curiosidad.

-No… pero me pareció extraño que no te quejaras de ella- Jugó con mi cabello, dulcemente y yo hice lo mismo con el suyo.

-Se van a ir mañana-

-¿Por qué?- Ella había escuchado mi alivio.

-Peleamos. Ella comenzó a blasfemar a la tribu y nosotros nos enojamos y bueno… ella decidió irse – Sabía que el hecho del "Te amo" era algo que ella tenía que hablar con Eleanor

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Siempre se preocupaba por mí… Dios… la amaba tanto.

-Más tranquilo- Ella apoyó su cabeza contra mi pecho y suspiró. Luego levantó su rostro para mirarme a los ojos… yo la besé con ternura y ella correspondió a mi beso, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y acariciando mis mejillas. Ella siempre lo hacía para tranquilizarme. Yo tomé su cintura entre mis brazos y la apreté contra mi cuerpo suavemente.

* * *

**Seth P. O. V:**

Ese día iba a ser yo quien le diera la sorpresa a mi novia. Iba a ir a verla a su casa y luego iríamos a donde ella quisiera… mientras estuviese ella, todo lugar sería perfecto.

Me levanté de mi cama después de una larga siesta y fui a buscar algún pantalón que no estuviera sucio. Me tardé un poco, claro. Encontré uno de los pantalones que me llegaban a la rodilla. Estaba arrugado y hecho una pelota en el fondo de mi armario.

Una vez que me lo puse, decidí bajar las escaleras a merendar algo… si tenía ganas, después me podía poner una remera.

Estaba por llegar a las escaleras cuando mi hermana salió desde su habitación con una mirada furiosa.

-¿Qué pasa…?- Pero antes de poder preguntar, ella tomó mi cuello en su mano derecha.

-¡¿Eres idiota o te haces?!- No sentí la presión, pero de verdad que odie que me estuviese haciendo eso.

-¿De qué hablas?- Con un brusco movimiento me solté.

-¡¡La llevaste a lo de los Cullen!! ¡¿Sabes lo que podría haber pasado si se cortaba con un papel como lo hizo Swan?!- ¿Acaso me estaba diciendo a mí como proteger a mi imprimada?

-¡¡Sabes que jamás dejaría que le pasara algo!!- Mi mamá apareció por las escaleras.

-¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?!- Preguntó molesta.

-¡Tu hijo llevó a Eleanor a lo de las sanguijuelas!-

-Sabes que yo jamás…-

-¡¿Hiciste qué?!- La voz de mi mamá llegó a un tono que jamás había escuchado.

-¡Ellos la querían conocer!-

-Oh, claro "¡Sí, Seth, tráenos a tu novia así podemos olerla un rato y si tenemos ganas, comérnosla!"- Y sentí la furia pasar por todo mi cuerpo y concentrarse en mi garganta…

-Sabes que yo jamás… la pondría en peligro, Leah-

-¡Tú no sabes si ellos pueden perder el control, Seth!-

-¡¡Jacob estaba ahí!!-

-Oh, Jacob… sí. Seguro que estaba muy concentrado en lo que le pasaba a Eleanor, cerca de Nessie-

-¡¿Además, desde cuando te interesa Eleanor?!- Entonces su rostro de furia cayó… y pude ver preocupación en su rostro.

-Desde que sé que si a ella le pasa algo, tú no podrás soportarlo-

Y de un modo u otro ella tenía razón…

No en lo de los Cullen… pero de que si a Eleanor le pasaba algo, yo moriría… porque yo no podía vivir sin Eleanor… un mundo sin ella no valía la pena.

Y con eso Leah se fue

-Se que la amas hijo, pero tienes que tener cuidado- Dijo mi mamá con dulzura al ver la culpa irradiando por todos mis poros. Entonces su mirada se tornó algo curiosa…

-Seth… Tú ya le dijiste sobre la imprimación… ¿Verdad?- Y sentí algo extraño bajando por mi espalda…

En todo el tiempo que estuvimos de novios, jamás había recordado lo de la imprimación… quiero decir… todo era demasiado perfecto como para recordarlo.

-Yo… no… no lo hice-

-Pues deberías decírselo después de la fogata… no va a ser bueno si te tardas…- Y sentí la preocupación creciendo en mi interior...

Salí de mi casa sin remera y sin zapatillas… necesitaba verla en ese momento…

Caminé, relajándome con la sensación del frío en contra de mi piel. En cualquier momento iba a llover. Solo pensé en sus ojos y me dejé llevar, olvidando todo lo que tenía que ver con la palabra imprimación.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba en la puerta de su casa.

Toqué el timbre y en menos de lo que esperaba, Max, vestido con una camisa y comiendo un pan, me abrió la puerta.

-¿Vas a algún lado?- Pregunté tratando de no reírme de su aspecto. Ahora que lo veía, se había peinado.

-A encontrarme con Michelle… quiere que valla a cenar a su casa- Me miró como diciendo "Ríete y mueres"-Pasa…- Eso hice -Creo que Eleanor está arriba. Yo ya me voy… Les dejo la casa sola, así que ¡cuídate Clearwater! Puedo leerte la mente- Negué con mi cabeza- ¡Y ponte una remera!- Y se fue.

Escuché un sonido en la parte de arriba… como un pequeño gritito y luego una risa.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Eleanor?- Pregunté… nada. Luego otro gritito y una risa más.

-_Déjala en paz, cariño_- Dijo la voz de una mujer… ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

Subí las escaleras lentamente, tratando de escuchar bien lo que pasaba.

Luego un grito más y más risas…

-¿Eleanor?- Esta vez lo dije con más fuerza, pero nadie contestó. Terminé de subir las escaleras y sentí aquel gritito en a habitación de su madre.

Caminé lentamente por el pasillo.

-_¡Vamos! ¡Si se está divirtiendo!_- Y un pequeño espasmo.

Llegué a la puerta… estaba entre abierta…

Lo que vi me partió el corazón en mil pedazos.

Allí estaba Eleanor, sentada en la cama de su madre y la tele enfrente suyo. Lágrimas caían por sus ojos, y una sonrisa de nostalgia decoraba su rostro. Miré la pantalla y una niña de unos 2 años sonreía a la cámara. Tenía dos colitas a los costados de su cabeza que terminaban en dos perfectos y brillantes bucles… sus ojos verdes destellaban de alegría.

Era Eleanor…

-¿O no que es divertido, campeona?- Preguntó la voz de un hombre que no estaba en la imágen. La risa de una mujer, que seguramente estaba sosteniendo la cámara, se hizo presente.

La pequeña Eleanor, que mordía su mano sin fuerza, perdió la concentración en su hermano, que estaba corriendo alrededor del gran jardín en el que se encontraban y fingiendo que era un avión.

-Eleanor… ¿O no que es divertido?- La niña volvió a mirar a la cámara y asintió quitándose la mano de la boca.

-_Zii_- Dijo distraídamente.

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo Max?- Preguntó el padre de Eleanor haciéndose presente en la pantalla.

Era un hombre muy alto y delgado… parecía un adolescente más que un hombre. Estaba entre los 25 o 26 años. Tenía el cabello muy desordenado y le llegaba hasta la barbilla. Sus ojos brillaban con amor hacia su pequeña.

-No _ze…_- Dijo Eleanor volviendo a mirar a su hermano que en ese momento estaba agachado en el suelo.

-¡¡Mami!! ¡¡Papi!! ¡_Encontdé un gdaaaaan guzano peludo_!- Gritó Max emocionado.

-Déjalo allí Max- Dijo su madre. La cámara se movió hasta donde estaba el pequeño- Ven a jugar con tu hermana-

-¡¡Y _tene_ ocho patas!!-

-¿Max, podrías…? ¡¿Ocho patas?!- Y la cámara se apagó.

La risa de Eleanor me volvió a la realidad. Se levantó de la cama, buscó algo en una caja y sacó un video.

Sacó el que estaba en el VHS y puso el otro.

-¡Eleanor!- Se escuchó desde la pantalla completamente negra.

-Cariño, te olvidaste de sacarle la tapa- Dijo una voz masculina… el padre de Eleanor. De repente alguien sacó la tapa y pude ver a Eleanor, que tendría menos de 1 año, sentada en una silla para bebés, su padre al lado de ella y su hermano al otro lado, jugando con unos autitos.

-¡No va a decir papá!-

-Te apuesto 5 dólares a que lo hace-

-Te apuesto 10 a que dice mamá-

-_¡Zo apeesto mil a que dize Max!_- Gritó Max levantando sus brazos.

-¿Mil dólares?- Él asintió. Eleanor volvió a reír. Yo la miré… quería ir a abrazarla, pero no sabía como iba a reaccionar. Quería reconfortarla, pero me daba miedo que se enojara.

-Vamos nena, dí papá- Dijo su padre mirándola con cariño.

Mire a Eleanor y vi como su rostro se contorsionaba por el dolor. Se tapó el rostro con las manos y comenzó a temblar.

No pude aguantar más. Necesitaba abrazarla.

-Tranquila Eleanor…- Ella levantó su rostro asustada.

-¡Seth!- La abracé con fuerza y ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho.

-Tranquila, preciosa… todo va a estar bien- El dolor que me provocaba verla así era insoportable, pero tenía que estar fuerte para ayudarla.

Ella levantó su rostro y se secó las lágrimas.

-Lo siento… no debería estar mirando esto- Iba a tomar el control remoto pero yo tomé su mano con suavidad.

-Está bien que lo hagas, Eleanor- Acaricié su rostro con suavidad y ella se dejó llevar por aquel contacto.

-Lo extraño- Y sus ojos me demostraron cuanto lo extrañaba.

-Lo sé, linda- Seguí acariciando su rostro, sintiendo ese amor tan inexplicable por ella.

Apoyó su rostro en mi pecho y ambos seguimos mirando la película casera.

-¡No, dí mamá!-

-Papáaaa…- La pequeña Eleanor miraba a ambos padres sin entender.

-Mamáaa…-

-Vamos, campeona, dí papáaaaa…- Nada.

-Paaa… páaa- Djo el padre lentamente. La pequeña Eleanor abrió su boca.

-_Paaa…_- La sonrisa del padre creció al saber que su hija iba a termina esa frase- _Maaa…_-

-¡Va a decir mamá!-

-Va a decir papá-

-_Paaa…. Maaa_- Decía la pequeña Eleanor sin terminar la palabra.

-Mamá- Dijo su madre.

-¡Papá!- Dijo su padre.

-_Maaaaaa..._- Alargó mucho esa palabra.

-¡Va a decír mamá!- Comentó la mamá de Eleanor emocionada.

-_Maaazzz_- Gritó la pequeña Eleanor aplaudiendo.

-¿Qué?-

-_Maz, Maz, Maz, Maz, Maz_- Repitió muchas veces.

-_¡¡¡Dijo Maxxx!!!_- Gritó el pequeño Max saltando y alargando la "x" de su nombre. Eleanor rió y los padres se rieron con ella.

-_Maz, Maz, Maz, Maz_-

-Ahora no dejará de decirlo- Eleanor se rió y yo también lo hice. La película casera terminó y ella puso pausa, sabiendo que iba a venir otro video.

-Eras preciosa de pequeña… y sigues siéndolo- Ella me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro. Las lágrimas habían desaparecido.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan tierno?- Se preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Juro que eso me volvió loco… no pude evitar besarla.

Necesitaba sus labios en ese instante. Ella posó sus manos sobre mi rostro y me besó con amor, saboreando mis labios, demostrándome lo mucho que me necesitaba.

Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y yo cerré mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Nos separamos, juntando nuestras frentes y ella frotó su pequeña nariz contra la mía.

-Te amo…- Le dije con toda sinceridad en un suspiro. Ella abrió sus ojos y me miró como solo ella lo hacía.

-Te amo…- Y nuestras bocas volvieron a encontrarse en un beso dulce... al separarnos ella me sonrió.

Eleanor volvió a poner play y luego de unos segundos pudimos ver a Max, sentado un la cabecera de la mesa con un gran pastel de cumpleaños y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Tres años, campeón!- Y atrás de Max se pudo ver a Eleanor caminando tranquilamente y cantando un continuo _"La, la, lala, la la"_ con el ritmo de la canción de feliz cumpleaños. Sus bucles desaparecieron de la pantalla.

-¡Regalos, regalos, regalos!- Saltó el pequeño Max en su silla. Se escuchó la risa estridente de Eleanor.

-¿Qué pasa, Eleanor?- Entonces el padre la enfocó y se pudo ver a un cachorro con un moño saliendo de una caja y besando a Eleanor en su cara. Ella se reía y trataba de sacar al perro diciendo _"No, no, pero mado"_

-¡¡¡¡¡Un peeeeerro!!!!!- Gritó Max bajándose de la silla y corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermana.

-¡Eleanor!- Se quejó la madre al ver que ella había arruinado la sorpresa. El padre se rió.

-Oh, déjalos- Entonces Max empujó a Eleanor y le sacó el pequeño cachorro de Golden Retriever

-¡Max! Nos seas rudo con tu hermana- En un momento pensé que Eleanor iba a llorar, pero se levantó hecha una furia y empujó a su hermano con más fuerza. Entonces esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, y ambos comenzaron a golpearse.

-¡Maxwell y Eleanor Rigby, dejen de golpearse!- Pero no hicieron caso, entonces la imagen volvió a estar negra y se pudo escuchar el eco de nuestras risas.

-¿Tenían un perro?-

-Oh, sí… Mc Gyver-

-¿Mc Gyver?- Ella se rió y yo la seguí.

-Mi hermano creía que era invencible como Mc Gyver- Y ambos nos quedamos callados al ver una nueva imagen.

En ella se veía a Max, de unos 4 años, muy abrigado y rodeado de hojas naranjas y rojas. Estaba jugando con ellas. Tomó un gran puñado y comenzó a caminar hacia su derecha.

-¿A dónde vas, Max?- Pero él no contestó y la cámara lo siguió. Entonces Eleanor, de unos tres años, con el cabello suelto y con pequeños bucles al final, abrigada con un gorrito rosado y una campera de un tono más oscuro, apareció en la imagen. Estaba sentada, jugando con dos Barbies que se golpeaban. La morocha le estaba ganando a la rubia.

Max se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella y le puso el montón de hojas en la cara, empujándolas con fuerza tratando de lastimarla.

-¡Max!- La mamá de Eleanor lo tomó por el brazo. Una vez más pensé que Eleanor se iba a largar a llorar, pero se sacó las hojas del rostro, se levantó, tomó la muñeca rubia y se la tiró con fuerza a Max en la cabeza.

Juro que me reí tan fuerte que se pudo escuchar en Olimpia. Eleanor rió tan fuerte como yo, y ambos pudimos escuchar el llanto estridente de Maxwell.

-¡¡¡Eleanor!!!- Gritó el padre tratando de no reírse.

-_¡¡Maz malo!!_- Y enojada, tomó hojas e intentó arrojárselas, pero el viento se lo impidió. La expresión de enojo en su rostro era adorable.

-Eleanor, discúlpate con tu hermano- Era tan gracioso escuchar al padre tratando de no reírse.

-¡No!-

-Si no te disculpas, no te dejaré tocar mi guitarra- Entonces le lanzó una mirada asesina a la cámara y fue hasta donde estaba Max con la madre.

-_Perdón Maz por hazerte llorar_-

-¡¡Nooo!!- Gritó Max que estaba hipando. Dios, era tan gracioso.

-¡Max! ¡Acepta la disculpa! Si no, no te dejaré tocar la batería- El pequeño Max miró a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos y luego la miró a Eleanor con enojo.

-_Te perdono…_-

-¡Muy bien, niños! Ahora volvamos al hotel. Mañana volvemos a La Push-

-¡Síiiiii!- Y los dos salieron corriendo, terminando con el video casero.

-Siempre lo hacía llorar- Dijo Eleanor, todavía riéndose.

-¡Eras malvada!- Ella se carcajeó.

-¡No lo era! Él me golpeaba o empujaba y yo se la devolvía más fuerte- Ambos nos reímos y al darnos cuenta de que ya no había más videos, ella se levantó y tomó, de la caja, el primero que encontró. Sacó el que estaba y puso el nuevo.

Al prenderse la cámara, pude ver un escenario extraño… era un enorme jardín… demasiado grande. Y alrededor había personas vestidas de una manera muy extraña. Muchas personas vestidas elegantemente. Las mujeres llevaban sombreros para el sol y estaban ataviadas de joyas.

Entonces mi corazón dejó de latir por 3 segundos al ver a Eleanor, de no menos de 15 años, con un vestido color lavanda, tacones blancos y un sombrero blanco muy elegante. En el cuello llevaba un collar de perlas y la expresión en su rostro no era my amigable.

-Noah, no la grabes… sabes que no le gusta- Miré a Eleanor, la qe estaba al lado mío, y en vez de ver enojo o tristeza vi diversión.

-Quiero reírme de ella cuando lleguemos a casa- Entonces una mano se puso en frente de la cámara y saludó a Eleanor.

-¡Sonríe cariño!- Gritó su padre. La Eleanor del video hizo un gesto grosero con la mano y volvió a su postura perfecta.

-Noah, déjala en paz-

-Bueno, bueno… ahora pasamos a ver a Max- La cámara se movió, mostrando un borrón de colores y ahí se pudo ver a Max, vestido con un traje y tratando de escapar de una anciana que le estaba presentando a su nieta que era considerablemente fea y tenía una expresión de soberbia.

-¿Crees que debamos salvarlo?-

-¡No! De él también me quiero burlar- Eso me hizo reír y también a Eleanor.

-¿Y si comienzan a arreglar para comprometerlo con esa chica?-

-¡No creo! Cualquier cosa nos escapamos- Eleanor se rió.

-¿Dónde está mi mamá?- La cámara volvió a moverse y vimos a Eleanor, ahora junto a su abuela, hablando con un hombre, una mujer, y un chico que parecía tener mucho interés en el cuerpo de mí novia…

Un gruñido escapó de mi garganta.

-¿Ese chico te estaba mirando?-

-Si te fijas bien, me estaba mirando con asco-

-Oh, es que algunos ingleses parecen mirar con asco todo el tiempo- Ella se rió.

-¡Lo sé!- Y ambos nos reímos.

-Te veías linda…-

-Ugh, me veía horrible… parecía una idiota-

-Oye, ese vestido acentuaba tu…- Y no quise decir lo que quería decir…

-¿Acentuaba mi qué?-

-Tus ojos…- Mentí. Ella se dio cuenta y se rió.

-Noah, te van a matar si sigues grabándolos- Ahora se veía a Max, haciendo el mismo gesto que Eleanor.

-Está bien, está bien… pero que conste que no fue mi idea que vinieran a presentarse en sociedad-

-Tampoco fue la mía, pero…- Y la cámara se apagó.

Entonces sentí a Eleanor tensarse a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa, nena?- Pregunté preocupado. Entonces toda sonrisa se borró de su rostro y en la pantalla apareció el padre de Eleanor, con unos 35 años (y aún así con un rostro joven) y una guitarra.

-Bueno, campeona, ya sé que Tim Mc Graw no es tu estilo… pero esta canción me hizo pensar en ti ¿sabes? Felices 16… _te amo hija_- Y su respiración se cortó ante aqul "Te amo" y supe que todos los muros que la protegían se cayeron en un instante... y que los cables que la mantenían unida se destruyeron, dejándola hecha pedazos... pude ver las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

El padre de Eleanor comenzó a tocar y Eleanor respiró con fuerza.

**_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go (Tengo que soportar al dejarte ir)_**

**_Gonna tell you how much I love you (Te voy a decir cuanto te amo)_**

**_Though you think you already know (Aunque creo que ya lo sabes)_**

**_I remember I thought you looked like an angel (Recuerdo que te veías como un ángel)_**

**_wrapped in pink so soft and warm (Envuelta en rosa, tan suave y tierna)_**

**_You've had me wrapped around your finger (Me tienes agarrado de tu mano) _**

**_since the day you were born (desde el día en que naciste)_**

Las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro y la nostalgia y el dolor que demostraban sus ojos me rompieron el corazón. Miró con anhelo a su padre, tocando esa canción para ella… y supe cuanto sufría… cuanto ella necesitaba abrazarlo… la comprendía.

**_You beautiful baby from the outside in (Tu, Hermosa niña desde afuera hacia adentro)_**

_**Chase your dreams but always know the road (Persigues tus sueños, pero siempres sabes el camino)  
**_

_**That'll lead you home again (Que te llevará de vuelta a casa)  
**_

_**Go on, take all this whole world (Ve, toma todo este mundo)  
**_

_**But to me you know you'll always be my little girl (Pero tú sabes que para mí siempre serás mi pequeña niña)  
**_

Y entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a ser cada vez más, y se le hizo difícil respirar. Yo tomé su mano con fuerza y ella intentó no lanzar un grito. Tembló con dolor cerrando sus ojos, largando lágrimas… dejando que el dolor la embriague por completo.

**_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile (Cuando estabas en problemas, esa pequeña sonrisa)_**

**_Could melt my heart of stone (podía derretir mi corazón de piedra)  
_**

**_Now I look at you (Ahora te miro)  
_**

**_I turn arround and you've almost grown (Me doy vuelta y ya casi haz crecido)  
_**

**_Sometimes you are asleep (A veces cuando estás dormida)  
_**

**_I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door (Supiro "Te amo" a la luz de la luna en tu puerta)  
_**

**_As I walk away I hear you say (Cuando me estoy llendo te escucho decir)  
_**

**_"Daddy, love you more" (Papá, te amo más)_**

Y ella cantó **_"Daddy love you more"_** en conjunto con su padre, tratando de encontrar fuerza desde algún rincón de su cuerpo…

**_Your beautiful baby from the outside in (Tu, Hermosa niña desde afuera hacia adentro)_**

**_Chase your dreams but always know the road (Persigues tus sueños, pero siempre sabes el camino)_**

**_that'll lead you home again (Que te guiará a casa de vuelta)_**

**_Go on, take on this whole world _(Ve, toma este mundo)**

**_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl (Pero para mí, tu siempre serás mi pequeña niña)_**

La abracé por los hombros y ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho… temblando con fuerza, sollozando, lanzando gritos ahogados… y a pesar de que sentía que me estaban arrancando el corazón, yo quería estar con ella… yo quería hacerla sentir mejor. Sabía que iba a ser difícil.

**_Someday, some boy will come (Un día, un chico vendrá) _**

**_and ask me for your hand (Y me pedirá tu mano)_**

**_But I won't say "yes" to him (Pero no le dire que sí)_**

**_unless I know, he's the half that makes you whole, (A menos que sea la mitad que te completa)_**

**_he has a poet's soul, (A menos que tenga un alma de poeta)_**

**_and the heart of a man's man (Y el corazón de un hombre)_**

**_I know he'll say that he's in love (Y yo sé que dirá que está enamorado)_**

**_But between you and me (Pero entre nosotros)_**

**_He won't be good enough (Él no sera lo suficientemente bueno)_**

Y ella contradijo la letra, diciendo _"El **sí** será lo suficientemente bueno" _y me miró a los ojos profundamente…

Y yo supe que estaría para ella en todo momento… y yo supe cuan importante era para ella que yo estuviese ahí. Y sentí tanto dolor al verla tan destruida… al verla tan hecha pedazos, que no pude evitar sentir un peso en mi pecho… y una lágrima calló, pero la limpié con rapidez. Yo tenía que ser fuerte para ella.

**_Your beautiful baby from the outside in (Tú, Hermosa niña desde adentro hacia fuera)_**

**_Chase your dreams but always know the road (Persigues tus sueños pero siempre sabes el camino)_**

**_that'll lead you home again (Que te guía a casa de vuelta)_**

**_Go on, take on this whole world (Vé, toma todo este mundo)_**

**_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl (Pero tú sabes que para mi siempre serás mi pequeña niña…)_**

Ambos miramos a su padre sonriendo a la camara... y pudimos ver dos lágrimas callendo por su rostro. Entonces la imágen de Eleanor corriendo a abrazar a su papá apareció en la pantalla... y se pudo escuchar un

-Te amo papá...-****Y también lo dijo Eleanor a mi lado... y su rostro se volvió a contorsionar del dolor... y las lágrimas siguieron callendo por su precioso rostro. La abracé con fuerza... y ella se sostuvo de mí, porque si no lo hacía, moría... yo sabía lo que sentía... sabía lo que era sentir que no puedes hacer nada... sabía lo que era sentir ese nudo en la garganta... sabía lo que era sentir esa impotencia burlándose de tí.

Sabía que ella quería que su padre apareciera por la puerta y la abrazara hasta el fin de la eternidad... Y sabía que aquel deseo le dolía más que miles de apuñaladas al corazón. Y podía sentir la esperanza desvaneciendose de su cuerpo... y no había mucho que yo pudiera hacer, más que estár allí para ella... más que demostrarle que**_ siempre _**iba a estar allí para ella.**_  
_**

-Está bien Eleanor… está todo bien…- Mi voz sonaba extraña. Me dí cuenta de que algunas lágrimas caían por mi rostro.

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho- Contestó entre espasmos- Es que… todavía me es difícil… y yo lo extraño tanto… lo extraño tanto, tanto- Y le era difícil respirar. Yo la tomé con fuerza en mis brazos y acaricié su cabello.

-Lo sé… sé que es difícil ver este tipo de cosas y no llorar. Así que llora Eleanor… llorar no te va a hacer mal- Y a pesar de que me dolía… a pesar de que me revolvía las entrañas, era la verdad…

Y la dejé llorar por horas... hasta que se durmió en mis brazos...

* * *

:( cap tristee... me dió cosita por Eleanor... yo la verdad es que no sé lo que se siente que se te muera un padre, y estoy agradecida por eso, pero debe ser lo peor... debe ser desesperante :S

Y a Seth se le plantea lo de la imprimacion :O... ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Se lo va a decir o no? chan chan chan chan :O jajaja

bueno... les cuento que este cap me tomó:

**10 HOJAS DEL WORD!** :O soy re grosa chicas ;) jajajaja espero que me hagan un pequeño tributo dejándome un bonito review diciéndome que les parece... dale? :)

Bueno... las dejo para que me reviewen (esa palabra existe? :O jajaja)

Lau :D

**PD: LA CANCION SE LLAMA "MY LITTLE GIRL" ES DE TIM MC GRAW... y me pareció perfecta... porque es re tierna y además es justo de un padre para una hija :)**


	38. De fogatas y disfraces pt1

**Cap. 38: De leyendas y disfraces parte 1**

Genial… ¡simplemente genial! Ahora no hay del disfraz que yo quiero. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Jamás fui buena para armar disfraces.

-¿Y qué otro disfraz tiene?- Preguntó Abbey al ver mi rostro de "Te voy a matar, vendedor de disfraces"

El hombre, que tenía puesto una túnica de estrellas y una peluca con una barba, señalo con su "varita" a un pasillo que daba a su derecha.

-Por allí pueden encontrar todo lo que necesiten- Rodó sus ojos algo cansado y las tres nos fuimos para ese pasillo.

-el verdadero Dumbledore debe ser más amable- Espetó Abbey en voz baja al ver que el hombre disfrazado de Dumbledore no estaba cerca. Mikki y yo nos reímos.

-Seguro que encuentras algo lindo, Elle- Dijo Mikki tratando de animarme.

-Tú porque encontraste tu disfraz. Ugh, sabía que tenía que hacer esto antes- Miré algunos de los disfraces.

-¿Qué tal este?- Preguntó Abbey mostrándome un disfraz de la mujer maravilla.

-Te aseguro que al menos 10 chicas usarán ese disfraz… además no da miedo- Dije yo riéndome.

-¿Y este?- Mikki me mostró uno de enfermera.

-Uy, Seth se va a morir- Dijo Abbey moviendo sus cejas con picardía.

-No… muy exagerado- Se notaba que la falda era muy corta.

-¿Y este? Es el último que queda, excepto que quieras ser una banana en pijama o una zanahoria- Me mostró un disfraz de caperucita roja…

-Uy, es muy lindo- Lo tomé y fui a probármelo.

Luego de estar 5 minutos en el cambiador (de los cuales 2 fueron para sacarme las zapatillas) logré ponerme bien el disfraz.

Me miré al espejo, tratando de ver cómo me quedaba.

El disfraz consistía en una pollera roja (que al dar vueltas volaba) que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, una de esas remeras blancas holgadas que dejan ver los hombros y están fruncidas (como la de la gitana en el jorobado de Notre Dame), un lazo negro entre medio de las dos prendas, y una pequeña capa roja que tenía capucha.

A decir verdad, me quedaba bien. Pero yo no le veía nada de aterrador a ese disfraz.

Salí del vestidor y las chicas sonrieron.

-¡Te ves hermosa!- Dijo Mikki aplaudiendo. Yo me reí

-¡Seth no te quitará los ojos de encima!-

-No es aterrador- Dije yo algo fastidiada.

-¡¿Qué importa?! Todos te van a mirar, y Seth se va a volver más loco de lo que está por ti!-

-Esta bien… lo alquilo-

Luego de salir de la tienda, fuimos a la casa de Abbey a dejar las cosas y a almorzar. Sus padres se habían ido a Port Angels y teníamos la casa solo para nosotras y Jude, a quien yo y Mikki pudimos conocer mejor.

Decidimos pedir Pizza y quedarnos a ver unas películas, para luego prepararnos e irnos a la fogata. Mikki y Abbey estaban muy entusiasmadas al contarme lo genial que era escuchar esas leyendas. Claro que yo quería escucharlas… no me acordaba mucho de ellas. Solo lo básico.

La tarde fue divertida, y antes de darnos cuenta, faltaban 15 minutos para las 9.

-¿Los chicos vienen aquí?- Preguntó Abbey desde la cocina, refiriéndose a Seth y Max.

-No, los encontramos en la playa- Gritó Mikki que se estaba poniendo un buzo bien abrigado.

Yo, que ya estaba lista y bien abrigada, miré por una de las ventanas del living y me maravillé con la vista de la arena, el mar, las dos pequeñas islas de James y la luna, que brillaba detrás de unas nubes.

-¿Ya están listos?- Pregunté, esperando a que Abbey y Jude bajaran. Sentí los pasos en las escaleras y me dí vuelta para ver a los dos hermanos con sonrisas radiantes.

-¡Woho! Vamos a conocer a los lindos amigos de Seth y Max- Gritó Abbey haciéndonos reír.

-¡A mí no me da risa!- Dijo Jude. Pero aún así nos reímos.

-Pues ríete Jude, porque van a haber algunos que miren a Abbey-

-JA JA… no me da gracia- Pasé por su lado y le desordené el cabello como si fuese un niño.

-¿Vamos?- Preguntó Mikki poniendo sus manos en el bolsillo de su buzo GAP color negro con letras rojas.

-¡Vamos!- Y salimos por el patio trasero de su casa, sintiendo aquella brisa tan característica de First Beach a la noche.

-¿Por donde hay que ir?- Preguntó Mikki una vez que llegamos cerca de la orilla, donde nos fue más fácil caminar.

-Por allí- Jude dijo señalando a su izquierda, donde se podía ver un pequeño punto verde muy lejano. Se notaba que ese era el límite entre First y Second Beach.

-¿Qué es esa luz?- Pregunté algo extrañada. Me quedé quieta en aquel lugar, maravillada ante ese pequeño punto verde.

-La fogata- Dijo Jude adelantándose. Sus pasos eran gigantes. Tuve que correr un poco para alcanzarlos

-¿Por qué es verde?- Pregunté curiosa.

-Por la sal y no se qué otra cosa- Dijo Abbey restándole importancia.

Caminamos unos cuantos minutos, hasta que la luz verde de la fogata quedo a no más de 100 metros, y pudimos ver bien quienes estaban allí.

Los chicos jugaban al football, o a lo que los americanos llaman soccer. Se podía ver lo ágiles y rápidos que eran al correr. A veces se veía un simple borrón y luego estaban a 10 metros de donde estaban antes.

También estaban Emily, Rachel y Kim. Ellas estaban terminando de preparar la comida en una mesa.

Pude ver Sue hablándoles a un señor en silla de ruedas y a un hombre muy anciano, con cabello completamente blanco.

-¡Chicos!- Gritó Jude corriendo a la cancha que ellos habían marcado en la arena.

-¡Jude se queda en nuestro equipo!- Gritó Leah antes de que Paul pudiese decir algo (que seguramente era lo mismo)

-¡Oye! Nosotros queremos a Jude en nuestro equipo- Dijo Jared en tono de broma.

-¡Lo dijimos antes!- Pero yo perdí la concentración al ver a Seth acercarse a mí corriendo. Mi sonrisa creció tanto que dolió.

-¡Llegaron!- Gritó Seth envolviéndome en sus brazos y dándome un beso en la boca. Se pudieron sentir unos aullidos lobunos en la cancha. Seth se rió y yo simplemente me puse roja de la vergüenza.

-¿Quién va ganando?- Pregunté tratando de no hacerle caso a los silbidos y aullidos.

-Ellos… pero si me das un beso de la suerte, capaz que ganemos- Dijo con su voz sexy, que hizo que mis piernas temblara. Yo me reí, pero hice lo pedido y le di un apasionado beso en la boca, abrazando sus labios con los míos.

-¡Oye! ¡¡Déjalo respirar!!-

-Suelta a mi hermana, Clearwater- Gritó Max. Ambos nos separamos y él respiró con fuerza.

-Wow…- Dijo simplemente. Yo sonreí.

-Ve a jugar- El comenzó a caminar, pero antes de hacer dos paso, se dio vuelta y me dio otro beso.

-¿Sabías que eres la mejor?- Y con eso se fue.

-¡Hola chicos!- Grité yo. Todos saludaron a lo lejos y yo fui a saludar a los demás. Claro que Mikki se quedó mimando a Max, así que la esperamos un minuto.

-¡Chicas! Qué bueno que es verlas- Dijo Emily, una vez que llegamos a donde ella, Kim y Rachel estaban, dándome un abrazo maternal.

-Es mucha comida la que tienes ahí- Señaló Abbey alucinada.

-En menos de dos horas se termina- Dijo Rachel riéndose.

-¿Cómo están chicas?- Pregunté abrazando primero a Rachel y luego a Kim.

-Genial… preparando todo para la fogata- Contestó Kim con una sonrisa, sacando unas bolsas de malvaviscos.

Hablamos por unos segundos y luego fuimos a saludar a Sue y a los dos hombres que se encontraban sentados en unas mesas improvisadas.

-¡Hola Sue!- Dije yo con una gran sonrisa. Ella se levantó y me abrazó.

-¡Eleanor! ¡Qué bueno que viniste!-

-Hola Sue- Dijeron Mikki y Abbey, que seguramente la conocían desde antes.

-¿Cómo están chicas? Hacía rato que no las veía. ¡Cuanto han crecido en tan poco tiempo!... Ugh, soné como una anciana- Las tres nos reímos.

-¿Y quien es esta adorable jovencita?- Preguntó el hombre en la silla de ruedas, que seguramente también conocía a las chicas

-Billy, Quil, ella es Eleanor Rigby, la novia de Seth- Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Eleanor, él es Billy Black, el padre de Jacob- Señaló al hombre en la silla de ruedas. Yo lo saludé asintiendo con mi cabeza- y él es Quil Ateara- Wow… entonces si él era pariente de Quil…

-Así que tu eres mi… sobrina nieta, ¿verdad?- Preguntó con una sonrisa bondadosa.

-¡Eso creo!- No sabía que decirle- Es un gusto conocerlo señor Ateara- Él se rió.

-Llámame Quil, o tío… abuelo me hace ver más viejo- Las tres nos reímos.

-Tú eres la famosa chica de la cual Seth habla todo el día. Debo decir que Harry estaría orgulloso de su hijo- Dijo Billy Black en un fuerte tono sureño. Y sin pensarlo, sentí un enorme cariño por esos dos hombres que estaban allí sentados en frente mío.

-¡¡Hey, abuelo!!- Gritó alguien detrás nuestro. Me dí vuelta y vi a Quil corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- Preguntó Quil… el viejo Quil. Quil… el joven Quil._ Dios, esto me marea. El viejo Quil será "tío Quil" y el joven Quil será "mi primo" ¿Entendido?_

_Bueno… como decía:_

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- Preguntó mi tío Quil "Dios, esto es extraño" Mi primo se rió.

-Ella es Eleanor, tu sobrina… nieta -

-¡Llegaste tarde! Sue ya me la presentó- Espetó algo enojado- Debo decir que es una jovencita encantadora- Su tono cambió a uno bondadoso- Deberías haberla invitado a merendar con nosotros, Quil. Mañana mismo invitas a toda su familia- Las chicas y yo tratamos de no reírnos al ver a mi tío Quil regañando a mi primo.

-Está bien, abuelo-

-¡Ya te dije que no me digas abuelo!- A Mikki se le escapó una risa, pero la pudo esconder con una tos. Quil… mi primo… tenía esa sonrisa de "esta ya es historia vieja"

-Lo que sea… ¿Cómo están chicas?- Levantó su mano y nosotras hicimos lo mismo, esperando a que las chocara.

-Bien- Contestamos las tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡Vengan a ver como vencemos al equipo de Jacob!- Las tres saludamos a los adultos y comenzamos a caminar hasta la cancha

-¿Cómo son los equipos?- Preguntó Abbey interesada.

-Paul, Jared, Brady, Seth, Sam y yo estamos en uno, en el otro están Leah, Jacob, Embry, Brady, Jude y Max-

-Uy, voy a tener que alentar a los dos- Dije con falso dolor.

-¿Por qué? En el mejor quipo están tu novio y tu primo- Dijo señalándose- En el otro está el molesto de tu hermano-

-¡¡Oye!!- Espetó Mikki en falsa molestia.

-¿Quién va ganando?- A Quil se le cayó la sonrisa.

-Ellos…- Y las tres nos reímos- Bueno, mejor me voy antes de que pierdan. Sin mi no son nada- Las tres nos volvimos a reír y nos quedamos paradas, cerca de la cancha.

Mikki y yo alentábamos a ambos equipos, mientras que Abbey se quedaba fascinada ante algunas jugadas (y también algunas espaldas)

Yo miraba a Seth jugando libremente, riéndose… sentía tanto orgullo hacia él. Era como si jamás pudiese dejar de amarlo. De vez en cuando el me miraba y me guiñaba un ojo. Mi corazón se salía de mi pecho cada vez que hacía eso.

Luego de unos minutos Max metió un gol y las tres aplaudimos y gritamos.

-¡Oye! ¡Él es del equipo contrario!- Se quejó Seth en broma. Yo le lancé un beso y él hizo como si lo atrapara y se lo guardara en su corazón.

* * *

**Abbey P. O. V:**

Suspiré…

¿Alguna vez me iba a tocar a mí? Quiero decir… ¿Alguna vez alguien me iba a mirar de la manera en la que Seth miraba a Eleanor, o en la que Max miraba a Mikki?

No es que esté celosa… es solo que en esos momentos en los que ellos se miran, me siento una intrusa, pero a la vez quiero que alguien me mire así…

Quiero sentir que alguien de verdad me ama.

Y no es que jamás salí con un chico. Salí con algún que otro chico, pero ninguno de ellos me miraba con ese amor tan puro y único.

Y debo decir que estoy comenzando a deprimirme ante tanto amor a mí alrededor.

-Oye, Abbey, nosotras vamos por bebidas, ¿Vienes?- Preguntó Mikki volviéndome a la realidad.

-No… me quedo mirando el partido- Dije sonriendo. Ambas sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaban Emily, Rachel y Kim.

Me quedé mirando el partido… era genial la manera en que corrían. Sería divertido correr de esa manera. Claro que yo jamás llegaría a esa velocidad.

Sentí unas risas detrás de mí, y me dí vuelta a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Pude ver a Sue, Billy y el viejo Quil destornillándose de la risa. Sonreí al verlos. ¿Qué podría haber sido tan divertido como para hacerlos reír así?

-_¡CUIDADO!_- Escuché a lo lejos. Entonces me dí vuelta y…

**¡PUM!**

La pelota me golpeo en la frente y caí al piso acostada.

-¡Genial! ¡Ten más cuidado la próxima, idiota!- Gritó Leah. Sentí un dolor punzante en la cabeza. No quise abrir los ojos… por alguna extraña razón me dolía al intentarlo.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse y decidí comenzar a moverme.

-¡Ouch!-

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó una voz masculina.

-Idiota…- Espeté enojada. Ugh, odiaba que ese tipo de cosas me pasaran a mí.

-Lo siento…- Yo abrí los ojos lentamente y agradecí a los cielos el haber hecho eso…

Enfrente mío, vi un torso musculoso, de tez rojiza y completamente semejante al de un Dios. Levanté mi mirada para ver su rostro y casi me desmayo.

¡¿Ese era Embry Call?! Debo decir que el cambio le sentó muy bien.

Miré sus ojos y su mirada de culpa cambió a una de total asombro… y luego a una mirada que no supe descifrar… se me hacía conocida. ¿Dónde la había visto?

* * *

**Embry P. O. V:**

Y sus ojos verdes me transportaron de un lugar a otro, haciéndome entrar a un laberinto sin salida, en un torbellino sin fin.

Sentí un calor recorrerme el cuerpo… parecido al que sentía cada vez que me transformaba… pero el cambio de cuerpo no ocurría…

Solo cambiaba mi universo… todo se movía de lugar…

Todos mis sueños y temores, todas mis alegrías y preocupaciones, las personas, los nombres; todo lo que alguna vez me había parecido importante, pasó a ser nada…

Por que ella era todo… ella se quedó justo en el centro…

Ella era mi sol… yo giraba a su alrededor. Ella era el centro de mi sistema, de mi universo, de mi vida.

Y supe que había pasado.

Yo había imprimado de aquella pelirroja de ojos verdes. De aquella preciosa criatura que estaba en frente mío.

Entonces me dí cuenta de otra cosa…

Aquella criatura era Abigail Road…

Yo simplemente me quedé mirándola maravillado. Era hermosa… justo como siempre lo había sido, pero ahora… ahora ella era todo para mí.

Su mirada de asombro pasó a una de confusión, y de repente:

-¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?- Espetó un poco molesta. ¿Cómo podía haberla hecho enojar?

-Yo… no… tu rostro es perfecto…- _¡¿Qué?!_

-¿Qué?-

-Quiero decir que… no tiene nada tu rostro… está bien- Dios, Embry, eres un idiota.- Lo siento mucho… siento haberte golpeado con la pelota. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?-

-Em… solo un poco, pero esta bien… no te preocupes- Me miró como si estuviese loco.

-Lo siento, enserio- Ella se tocó justo donde la había golpeado y soltó un preocupante "ouch"

-¿Quieres que valla a buscar hielo?- Pregunté preocupado. Quería ayudarla… quería que el dolor se desvaneciera

-No, está bien… no pasa nada. Em… yo me voy con mis amigas- Y antes de poder ayudarla, se fue. Yo me quedé allí acuclillado… sin saber qué hacer.

Me fue extraño no sentir su calor cerca…

-Solo voy a decirte esto Embry: Lastímala y mueres- Dijo Jude detrás de mí.

-Lo sé…-

* * *

**Seth P. O. V:**

Estaba nervioso… todos me presionaban "Díselo, Seth… sino va a ser peor…" Pero yo sabía que no iba ser peor… yo la necesitaba… y sabía que si se lo decía algo malo iba a pasar.

-Seth… si sigues sin contárselo va a ser peor…- Dijo Leah dulcemente.

-No lo sé Leah… tengo miedo-

-Seth… tarde o temprano se va a enterar…-

-¿Pero que voy a hacer si ella ya no me quiere?- Pregunté patéticamente.

-¿Por qué no te va a querer más?- Preguntó Jake que recién había llegado.

-Si le digo lo de la imprimación…-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé… lo presiento- Pero sí lo sabía… sabía que ella iba a creer que yo la amaba solo por eso…

Pero yo la amaba por más… por mucho más que eso…

-Yo solo quiero ayudarte Seth…-

-¡¿Por qué todos quieren que se lo diga?! ¡Puedo no decírselo jamás!-

-¡No seas imbécil!- Me gritó Leah golpeándome- Jamás bases tu relación en mentiras…-

-Seth… yo algún día tendré que decirle a Nessie que me gustaba su mamá… ¿Crees que eso es fácil?- Dijo Jake tratando de hacerme reír… pero no era gracioso.

* * *

**Eleanor P. O. V:**

El resto de la fogata fue muy divertida… todos comimos perros calientes y Billy nos contó las leyendas… Fue increíble escucharlas de él. Era un gran narrador. Se había podido sentir esa aura de magia a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Te gustaron las leyendas?- Preguntó Seth besándome la frente. Podía sentir los murmullos de todos y algunas risas estridentes.

-Me encantaron… son increíbles. Billy narra excelente. Me gusto mucho la de la tercera esposa-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Seth algo curioso y nervioso.

-No lo sé… creo que ese tipo de amor, ese por el cual uno se sacrificaría, es hermoso- Y su mirada me derritió el corazón por completo… esa mirada tan increíble que me daba escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

Él apoyó su frente contra la mía y me dio un beso esquimal, frotando su nariz suavemente contra la mía.

-Te amo Eleanor…- Abrí mis ojos, sorprendida y sentí una fuerza y paz increíbles. Sentí como si nada importase… porque Seth me amaba… y una vez más se me derritió el corazón- Y lo daría todo por ti- Y supe que me estaba diciendo la verdad…

-Te amo…- Le dije al borde de las lágrimas… lo amaba tanto que era imposible explicar con palabras.- Y yo también lo daría todo por ti- Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé con dulzura, saboreando cada caricia, expresándole todos mis sentimientos. No me importó que hubiese gente cerca nuestro… no existían cuando Seth me miraba. Nada existía cuando Seth me miraba.

Cuando nos separamos, nos quedamos abrazados… solo disfrutando de nuestro calor y de los murmullos incesantes. Pude sentir algunas miradas enternecidas hacia nosotros.

Miré a mi alrededor, feliz de encontrar la paz por unos momentos.

Mikki y Max estaban abrazados. La expresión de Mikki era pacífica, pero la de Max… parecía preocupado… nervioso… como si algo estuviese por pasar. Max miró a Seth y murmuró algo parecido a "Debes decirle, Seth" ¿Pero decirle qué a quién?...

Miré a Seth… él negaba con su cabeza. Estaba demasiado nervioso.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunté preocupada.

-No, no… está todo bien- Sabía que me estaba mintiendo, peor no quería presionarlo.

Al lado de Max y Mikki estaba Leah… miraba a Sam y Emily con una expresión tan extraña en su rostro que me dio lástima…

Los miraba con odio… dolor… enojo.

¿Qué le pasaba? Por qué tanto odio a su prima y al novio de su prima?

Miré a Abbey por unos segundos y la noté nerviosa. Su mirada viajó hacia una persona, con nerviosismo, y luego volvió a concentrarse en la arena. Miré a aquella persona y me sorprendí al ver su mirada.

Era Embry, mirando a Abigail de una manera tan extraña… sus ojos no se despegaban de ella.

* * *

JOOOOO EMBRY IMPRIMO A ABIGAIL :O neeeeee no se la vieron venir a esa! (noooo chee.... 8-) jajaja) era re obviooo! :P jajaja

BUENO AHORA SUBO EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE PORQUE VAN JUNTOS :D y como soy REEEE buena les doy doble capitulo :D

Son LAS MEJORES

Lau :D


	39. De fogatas y disfraces pt2

**Cap. 39: De fogatas y disfraces parte 2**

-Ugh… me siento una idiota-

-Yo creo que te ves sexy-

-¡Cuidado Clearwater!-

-¿Ustedes creen que deba cambiarme?-

-¡Eleanor, deja de molestar y camina!-

-Además yo creo que te ves sexy…-

-¡Seth…!-

-¡Maxwell! ¡Déjalo en paz!-

-Lo siento Mikki…-

-Oye prima de Quil, no te quejes… mírame a mí-

-Jared… solo tienes una peluca-

-Lo sé, pero es ridícula igual. ¡Y me encanta!-

-¡Oigan, yo soy el peor parado!-

-Quil… ya has usado una tiara antes-

-¡Sí, pero no en una fiesta!-

-¡¿Has usado tiaras antes?!-

-Larga historia…-

-¡¿Podemos caminar?!-

-¡Bueno, no te enojes!-

Y luego del grito de Abbey todos comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa de Stacey Trip, que quedaba a unas 5 cuadras de la suya.

-¿Por qué no vamos en auto?- Preguntó Jacob tratando de acomodarse los gigantes y ridículos anteojos que tenía puestos.

Sí… los chicos habían decidido venir con nosotros… no todos, pero sí Jared, Paul, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jude, Kim y Rachel.

Claro que todos decían que era para vigilar que nadie estuviese consumiendo alcohol, pero sabíamos que era porque querían divertirse. Claro que como no tenían disfraces, Abbey les dio algunas pelucas y sombreros para que se pusieran y pasaran como que estaban disfrazados.

-Porque somos muchos... ¡además son solo 5 cuadras! _flojos..._- Dijo Abbey haciéndonos reír.

-Ugh… estúpido viento- Dijo Mikki acomodándose el sombrero de pirata que tenía. A decir verdad, era una pirata muy sexy. Tenía puesto un jean todo roto, pero muy ajustado, unas botas cortas de cuero negro, una blusa igual a la mía, un chaleco negro encima y el sombrero. Claro que llevaba una espada de plástico en su mano. Max también estaba disfrazado de pirata.

Abbey en cambio tenía puesta una remera de jugador de futbol americano color verde (la llevaba atada e un nudo para que se ajustara a su figura) y unos pantalones blancos, muy ajustados, que le llegaban por arriba de la rodilla. Debajo de los ojos se había pintado unas grandes ojeras y por algunas partes de su cuerpo y de su disfraz tenía manchas de "sangre". En la mano tenía un balón de futbol. Embry la miraba todo el tiempo… pero no su cuerpo, sino su rostro. Cada ves que tenía oportunidad, miraba su rostro, y si no podía, miraba su cabello naranja danzando en el aire.

Miré a mi novio (sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy) disfrazado de un sexy militar y me mordí el labio inferior.

Llevaba puestos unos pantalones camuflados, una remera musculosa blanca que estaba toda sucia y rasgada y en los pies unas botas negras, iguales a las que usan los militares. También tenía una de esas medallas de metal que los soldados tienen para poder ser identificados en caso de ser encontrados muertos.

En la espalda llevaba amarrada una ametralladora de juguete.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó al ver que lo estaba mirando. Procuré que nadie estuviese viendo y le susurré al oído.

-Te ves sexy- La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro me derritió allí mismo. Se inclinó hasta quedar a centímetros de tu rostro.

-Te diría lo mismo, pero tu hermano escucha- Y me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-¡Oigan, tórtolos!- Gritó Quil.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- Preguntó Seth algo molesto.

-¡Nada! Era solo para molestar- Jacob y Quil rieron. Embry simplemente miraba embelezado a Abbey. Enserio que no sabía que le pasaba.

Seguimos caminando (esquivando niños disfrazados con sus padres y adolescentes con mochilas… claro que sabíamos que adentro de esas mochilas llevaban alcohol) y finalmente llegamos a la casa, donde se veía el descontrol, las bebidas alcohólicas, los disfraces divertidos y los de chica desesperada por encontrar novio.

La gente salía, entraba, gritaba, reía y corría asustando a otros. La música estaba a todo volumen y se notaba que algunos ya estaban borrachos.

-¡¡Woho!! ¡Es hora de la fiesta!- Gritó Jared tomando a Kim de la mano y llevándosela adentro. Paul y Rachel los siguieron.

Nosotros entramos a la casa unos segundos después, donde encontramos aun más descontrol (chicos jugando con los floreros, escribiendo cosas en las paredes con marcadores, vomitando en los pasillos, llorando, riendo, besándose) Jamás pensé que una fiesta en La Push (osea, el lugar más tranquilo de todo Washington) pudiese ser tan descontrolada.

Stacey Trip debía estar en un cuarto llorando desconsolada al saber que sus padres la iban a matar en el momento en el que se enteraran del lío que estaba haciendo.

-¡Nosotros vamos a bailar!- Dijo Max arrastrando a Mikki hacia el living. Su rostro de preocupación no había cambiado… ¿Qué le pasaba?

Debía preguntarle… Pero antes de llegar muy lejos, él se dio vuelta y miró a Seth diciendo "Díselo hoy, Seth… sino va a ser peor" Miré a Seth… parecía que se iba a morir… ¿Qué le pasaba?

Él al notar mi mirada intentó sonreír

-¿Quieres ir por una bebida no alcohólica?- Eso me hizo reír y olvidé todo…

-Claro- Y desaparecimos dejando a Abbey, Quil, Jacob, Jude y Embry bailando como locos en el hall.

Caminamos hacia la cocina, esquivando personas y una vez que llegamos, encontramos a algunas personas tomando frutas y cosas de la heladera. Cuando Seth se acercó para buscar algo, todos se fueron, mirándolo con temor.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunté acercándome a Seth, confundida. Él sacó una botella de Coca cola y la olió. Al comprobar que no tenía alcohol tomó dos vasos que estaban cerca y sirvió coca cola.

-No lo sé… se sienten intimidados de nosotros. Y más pensando que somos de "la policía junior de La Push"- Los dos nos reímos y tomamos de nuestros vasos. Seth se terminó el suyo en segundos y lo dejó en la mesada. Yo tomé un poco y la dejé, para luego sentarme en una mesada que estaba en el medio de la cocina. El se acercó a mí y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos.

-Así que… ¿Caperucita roja?- Preguntó con su voz sexy y rasposa tomando mi capa. Yo asentí, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y besándolo con amor.

-¿No crees que es algo sugestivo?- Si seguía hablándome así me iba a morir.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tú… caperucita roja… yo… el lobo malvado que se la quiere comer…- Volvió a besarme de una manera tan sexy que casi me muero.

-¿Tú me quieres comer?- Pregunté en medio del beso, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Sólo a besos…- Y sus labios atacaron los míos con pasión y necesidad.

* * *

**Abbey P. O. V:**

Luego de bailar y charlas por al menos 2 horas con los chicos (aunque Embry no hablaba demasiado), Jacob, Jude y Quil se levantaron de la escalera (donde habíamos estado sentados por las 2 horas) y nos miraron a mí y a Embry

-Oigan… nosotros nos vamos a buscar a Paul y Jared… em… nos vemos luego- Dijo Jacob yéndose con Quil y Jude. Claro que Jude no quería irse, pero aún así lo hizo (arrastrado por los otros dos)

Oh por Dios… me habían dejado sola con Embry… ¿Qué iba a hacer? Quiero decir… lo único que se me ocurría era gritarle _"¡¡Deja de mirarme así idiota!!" _y luego lanzarme a él para besarlo…

Quiero decir… mírenlo. Es perfecto… musculoso… alto… con un rostro de modelo de Calvin Klein… y debo decir que ¡no me molestaría mirarlo en boxers! Sí ya sé… tengo las hormonas alborotadas… pero es que es TAN sexy… Dios… ¡que se ponga una remera! No quiero que me vea híper ventilando.

Su cuerpo estaba muy cerca del mío.

-Oye… siento mucho lo del…- Pero antes de poder terminar de hablar alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡¡¡Abigail!!!- Gritó un chico detrás de mí. Al verlo casi le rompo la cara… era el idiota de Cody Mc Enroy. Un chico de último año que había estado molestándome desde que entré a mi primer año de secundaria.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- El se tambaleaba un poco… y apestaba a alcohol.

-Oye, oye, oye… no _grwites_ lindaa… ¡¡shhh!!- Puso su dedo en mi boca como para hacerme callar. Yo se lo quité inmediatamente- Eres ruda…- Levantó sus cejas sugestivamente y yo casi vomito en mi lugar- Eso no importa… ¡¡yo solo te venía a decir que te ves sexy!! S. E. X. _S_. Y- Dijo deletreando mal. Sentí un gruñido bajo a mis espaldas y al darme vuelta, vi a Embry con sus puños cerrados y una mirada asesina hacia Cody.

-Mira Cody… vete. Apestas a alcohol- Dije empujándolo suavemente hacia el otro lado, pero él me apartó la mano bruscamente.

-¡¡Yo no tomé alcohol!!-

-¡¡No le grites!!- Grito Embry. La gente a nuestro al rededor comenzó a asustarse.

-Embry… déjalo en paz. No pasa nada- Dije tomando uno de sus brazos.

-¡¿Y tú quién eres grandote?!-

-¡Cody! Vete- Grité asustada.

-Mira niño… si quiero te puedo patear la cara, pero no lo hago porque me das lástima- Dijo Embry furioso. Yo le mandé una mirada de advertencia.

-Oh sólo vete y déjame con mi chica… no queremos gente mirándonos mientras hacemos cosas privadas- Y me tocó el trasero…

Juro que iba a romperle la cara de un puñetazo, pero antes de poder reaccionar ante mi furia interna, otro puño colisionó contra el rostro de Cody…

-¡¡¡REPÍTELO INFELIZ!!!- Gritó Embry tomando a Cody, que estaba tirado en el piso, por su remera. La expresión de pánico en su rostro y la sangre que salía de su nariz me impresionó demasiado. Pero la de Embry era aún peor… parecía poseído… loco… y sus temblores no ayudaban a nada.

-¡¡Embry!! ¡¡Suéltalo!!- Grité yo tomando uno de sus temblorosos brazos. Entonces vi a la gente alrededor nuestro, gritando horrorizada. Tres personas salieron de la nada y tomaron a Embry de la nada.

-¡Embry, suéltalo!- Gritó Jude, tomando su hombro.

-Embry… la estás asustando- Dijo Jacob cuidadosamente. Entonces Embry me miró y yo hice lo mismo que él… mi cuerpo temblaba… pero no de furia… sino de miedo.

Los temblores de Embry cesaron y él soltó a Cody, quien salió corriendo.

Yo lo miré horrorizada… y me fui.

-¡Abbey!- Gritó Embry decepcionado… pero yo no miré hacia atrás. Sólo me fui a mi casa… Jude me siguió poco después.

* * *

**Maxwell P. O. V:**

Estábamos afuera… necesitaba el aire frío… no podía respirar sabiendo que el momento de decirle la verdad se acercaba. Y a decir verdad el ruido, los gritos y las risas estridentes no me ayudaban en nada.

Salimos caminando hasta una de las plazas más tranquilas de La Push… Mikki sabía que algo pasaba, pero no sabía exactamente qué cosa.

-¿Max? Porqué nos fuimos de la fiesta- Ya eran como las 4 de la mañana.

-Hay… algo importante que te quiero decir, linda…-

-¿Qué cosa?- Se vio preocupada… ella no podía estar preocupada. Todo iba a estar bien.

-No es nada Michelle… no es nada malo- Pero algo bueno era… algo que abarcaba todo en mi mundo… era ella… mi imprimación.

Llegamos a la plaza… estaba algo oscuro, pero yo no tenía miedo y ella tampoco… a lo único a lo que le tenía miedo era a su rechazo.

Nos sentamos en unos banquitos y yo me acomodé para verla bien a los ojos.

-Max… ¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que pasa?- Estaba temblando… pero no de furia.

-Sí… yo… solo necesito respirar- Dios… esto era demasiado difícil.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí… sí…-

Tomé aire y me armé de valor.

-Michelle… ¿recuerdas que yo te iba a decir algo hoy?… esta noche…- Ella asintió confundida.

-Sí… pero ¿No es lo de los hombres lobo y todo eso?-

-No… no todo. Quiero decir… iba a decirte eso este día, pero luego llegó lo de Jude, y decidí contártelo… pero hay algo más-

-¿Algo más?- Preguntó asustada. Yo asentí.

-Es algo muy extraño… pero es bueno… o al menos para mí lo es-

-¿Qué es?- Y volví a respirar.

-Hay algo que nosotros, los lobos, hacemos… se llama imprimar- Ella me miró confundida- Imprimamos a una sola persona en este mundo… y esa persona se convierte en todo para nosotros… es como… amor a primera vista… o más bien como un movimiento de gravedad. Por que esa persona pasa a ser tu centro y lo único que queremos es hacerla feliz- Mi corazón estaba en mi garganta y juro que sentí que iba a vomitar. Miré sus ojos… aguados…

-Michelle… ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté asustado… preocupado. Ella largó dos lágrimas.

-Tú imprimaste ¿Verdad?... tú hallaste tu amor verdadero y ahora me vas a dejar- Y juro que podía sentir su corazón latiendo débilmente… como si se estuviese rompiendo. Y podía ver todo brillo escapándose de sus ojos… como si ya no tuviese razón para vivir…

¡¡No!! ¡Ella era mi imprimada!

-¡No, Michelle!-

-Lo sabía… sabía que todo era muy perfecto para ser verdad- Y supe que se sentía desdichada.

-No Michelle… escúchame-

-¿Qué quieres que escuche Max? ¿Qué amas a otra chica y que vivirás siempre feliz con ella?- No me gritaba… simplemente parecía muerta.

-¡No! Tú eres mi imprimada… yo imprime de ti… yo te amo Michelle… tú eres mi centro y lo único que realmente importa en esta vida-

Y entonces sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y se tapó la boca, largando más lágrimas.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?!- Yo asentí y tomé su cuerpo entre mis brazos.

-Sí Michelle… es la pura verdad- Ella se abrazó con fuerza de mí.

-¿Entonces jamás nos separaremos?- Y sentí algo en mi pecho… era esperanza… ella me quería… ella no me odiaba.

Yo levanté su rostro para mirarla a los ojos…

-Jamás…- Y la besé… sintiéndome libre… porque ya estaba todo resuelto… y no había nada que temer. Ella no me odiaba… ella no me odiaba.

-Te amo…- Me dijo una vez que nos separamos. Ella me amaba…

-Yo también te amo…- Y nos quedamos abrazados… mirando las estrellas, disfrutando de esta nueva sensación.

No hablamos por un rato… simplemente disfrutamos de nuestra compañía, pero yo sabía que su cabeza formulaba preguntas y preguntas.

Entonces ella no aguantó más…

-Seth imprimó de Eleanor ¿verdad?-

-Sí…-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?- Oh, oh…

-Ella… ella no lo sabe- Entonces se separó un poco y me miró un poco extrañada.

-¿Seth no se lo dijo?- Yo negué con mi cabeza y ella se quedó pensando unos momentos más…

-¿Quiénes más imprimaron?-

-Pues… Sam de Emily, Jared de Kim, Paul de Rachel, Jacob de Nessie…-

-¿Nessie?-

-¿Recuerdas que te conté de la hija de Bella y Edward?- Ella asintió.

-¿Pero ella no es una bebé?-

-Pues… la imprimación no tiene edad- Ella me miró completamente horrorizada- ¡Pero Jacob no la ama así! Solo quiere que sea feliz y que esté segura… él será como un hermano… luego como un mejor amigo… y en un futuro, si Nessie así lo quiere, él será su novio-

-¿Alguien más?-

-Quil de Claire… la sobrina de Emily- Ella sonrió- Tiene dos años- Su sonrisa cayó.

-¡¿Otro más?!- Yo asentí y ella se rió.

-Y Embry de Abbey…- Ella sonrió.

-Oh… Embry de… ¡¡¿Embry de Abbey?!! ¡¡¿Cuándo?!!-

-Pues… en la fogata-

-Wow…-

-Lo sé… es como una epidemia- Ella me golpeó el brazo, pero luego me miró a los ojos con ese amor tan grande…

-Estoy feliz de ser tu imprimada- Yo la besé con ternura. Sintiendo cada poro de mi cuerpo gritando "¡¡Si!!"

-Estoy feliz de haberte imprimado…- Y nos quedamos allí hasta que ella se durmió en mis brazos...  


* * *

WIIIII Max le dice a Mikki todooo :D :O pero y Seth? QUE _M*ERDA_ ESTAS HACIENDO FLACO? DECILE A ELEANOR! ... pero qué pendejo eeh! no me escucha nunca... le digo: Decíle.. y el me dice: NIII DAA BOLUDA! ¬¬

jajaja bueno si ya se... soy malisima :P

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULOOO:

Todas me van a odiar... y despues me van a amar... y despues me van a dejar reviews.. algunos lindos... y otros feos :B jeje

bueno :D

Lean felizmenteeee....

LAS QUIEROOO...

Lau :D


	40. Solo déjalo ser

**Cap. 40: Solo déjalo ser…**

**Abbey P. O. V:**

-Me enteré de lo que pasó en la fiesta- Dijo Seth acercándose a mi casillero. Era hora de irnos del colegio

-Sí…- No quería hablar de eso. Saqué los libros que quedaban y los puse en mi bolso.

-Embry lo hizo para ayudarte-

-Lo sé… aunque creo que se le fue un poco la mano- Seth se encogió de hombros.

-A veces somos un poco temperamentales- Me reí de su intento por ayudar a su amigo.

-No importa Seth- Me acomodé el bolso en los hombros.

-Si quieres puedo pegarle al idiota de Mc Enroy- Su expresión me decía que lo iba a hacer.

-Creo que será mejor que no- Ambos nos reimos.

-¡Seth!- Nos dimos vuelta y encontramos a Mikki con una expresión de indignación. ¿Qué le pasaba?- Tengo que hablar contigo- Yo intenté no reírme.

-Em… bueno- Seth no entendía qué demonios estaba pasando.

-Yo me voy chicos, sino mis papás se pondrán como locos- Dije metiendo una excusa. Los saludé y ellos hicieron lo mismo. Me dí vuelta y comencé a caminar por el largo pasillo que me llevaba hasta la puerta.

Una vez que salí, respiré el aire fresco y helado, sintiéndome más liberada. Me acomodé la mochila y bajé las escaleras rápidamente.

-¿Abbey?- Escuché una voz grave a mi costado y miré de quién se trataba. Genial…

-¿Qué haces aquí Embry?- Y claro que la vista me fascino (a pesar de mi enojo interno)

Estaba vestido con unos simples pantalones cortados y una remera que marcaba todo ( y cuando digo todo me refiero a todo… Sus deliciosos abdominales, sus marcados pectorales y… _"Ya basta Abigail… concéntrate en tu enojo"_)

-Yo… solo quería disculparme- Se acercó a mí y quedó a unos pocos centímetros. No sabía si el calor que estaba sintiendo era por su cuerpo o porque simplemente él me encantaba.

Lo miré con superioridad.

-Estoy algo ocupada, así que apúrate - Le dije como si fuese la mala de la película. Él se desesperó.

-Mira yo… siento lo del sábado… el golpe en la cabeza… el espectáculo que me mandé en la fiesta… lo siento, enserio- Dijo nervioso y apurado.

-¿Algo más?- No quería demostrarle mi lado suave… Él simplemente suspiró derrotado y me miró de una manera tan increíble que sentí que estaba siendo iluminada.

-Mira… de verdad me caes bien… no sabes cuanto- Se rió un poco al decir lo último - Y me gustaría que te olvidaras de lo del sábado y que comencemos de nuevo… ¿Sí?- ¿Como negarme a esa mirada?

_"Oh, tú sabes que quieres perdonarlo"_

-Claro…- Dije sonriéndole. Juro que su sonrisa fue tan grande que parecía que se le iba a salir de la cara.

-Gracias- ¿Qué tenía que agradecer? Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo por ahí?- Pregunté señalando hacia mi derecha.

-¿No estabas ocupada?-

-Ehm… sí… te mentí- Él se rió un poco y negó con su cabeza-¿Qué dices?- Pregunté al no escuchar respuesta.

-Me encantaría- Y una cosa extraña se encendió en mi estómago… ¿Acaso me estaba emocionando por ir a tomar algo con Embry Call, el chico al que yo siempre había ignorado?

**Seth P. O. V:**

-Yo me voy chicos, sino mis papás se pondrán como locos- Dijo Abbey saludándonos. Nosotros hicimos lo mismo y ella se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Pregunté extrañado. Miré hacia atrás para ver si Eleanor venía. Siempre salían tarde de la clase de Matemática. El profesor no los dejaba salir a menos que todos hubiesen terminado con los ejercicios.

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?-

-¿Decir qué?-

-Lo de la imprimación… a Eleanor- _¡¿Qué?!_ Sentí como si me hubiesen tirado un balde de agua helada. ¿Otra vez me iban a torturar con esto? ¡Ya no quería escuchar nada que tuviese que ver con la imprimación!

Entonces me dí cuenta de algo…

-¿Tu como…? ¿Cómo sabes lo de la imprimación?- Pregunté en voz baja, a pesar de que no fuese necesario ya que todos estaban muy felices hablando en voz alta y era poco probable que nos escucharan.

-Max me lo dijo…- Y una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro.

-¿Cómo te lo dijo?- Pregunté para distraerla.

-Oh, fue tan lindo… bueno en realidad no fue tan lindo, pero…- Entonces se quedó callada y me miró furiosa- No me cambies de tema Seth-

-¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! No puedo decírselo- Su expresión me asustó.

-¿Estás bromeando? Ella tiene derecho a saber Seth… ¡es tu novia!- El miedo que sentí al darme cuenta de lo que podía pasar si le contaba la verdad me consumió por completo.

-yo… no sé como decírselo- Le dije desesperado.

-¡No me importa como se lo digas, Seth! Si se entera por otros medios te aseguro que no le va a gustar-

-Es eso a lo que le tengo miedo Michelle… si ella se enoja… me va a dejar y yo… yo la amo- Ella me miró con lástima en sus ojos.

-Seth, tienes que hacerlo…- ¿Por qué me presionaba tanto? ¿Por qué quería que se lo dijera? Yo estaba feliz así… todos éramos felices así. No era necesario decírselo ¿Verdad?

-Yo no se lo voy a decir…- Tenía miedo. Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Seth! ¡¿Qué harás si se entera?! ¡Es estúpido lo que me estás diciendo! ¡Díselo!- Sentí una opresión en el pecho…

La furia que sentí salió por mi boca...

-¿Cómo quieres que le digas que la amo desde el momento en el que la vi porque la imprimé? ¿Cómo quieres que le diga que todo fue porque soy un lobo? ¡¿Cómo quieres que le diga que yo no tuve elección?!-

Y sentí un espasmo detrás de mí… un corazón saltándose tres latidos y una respiración entre cortada… el aroma a manzanas me congeló… y supe que todo mi mundo se estaba viniendo abajo…

Eleanor había escuchado…

-¿De qué están hablando?- Preguntó su voz desesperada… asustada… confundida. Me dí vuelta y la vi.

-Yo… hablábamos sobre…- Pero Mikki no pudo seguir hablando.

-¡¿De qué estaban hablando?!- Repitió enojada- ¿Qué es eso de la imprimación? ¿Qué es eso de que no tuviste la elección de… amarme?- Ella había entendido completamente… y su rostro reflejaba un dolor insoportable. Yo lo podía sentir.

-Eleanor… eso no es de lo que…- Traté de hacerla razónar, pero no me escucho.

-¡Dímelo!- Me exigió…

Yo respiré…

-La imprimación es... cuando un hombre lobo encuentra a su pareja… esa persona se convierte en su centro… en todo lo más importante. La primera vez que la mira, ella se convierte en su todo…- Ella no entendía… pero de una manera u otra estaba más tranquila.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?- Y supe que tenía que decírselo…

-Que yo imprimé de ti Eleanor…- Entonces ella negó con la cabeza y me miró con dolor en sus ojos.

-Entonces tú no tuviste elección…- Y podía escuchar su ritmo cardíaco alentandose... dejando de funcionar.

-No es así Eleanor-

-Tú mismo lo dijiste…- La tomé por su brazos pero ella se soltó bruscamente.

-¡Suéltame!- Y tanto ella como yo sentíamos ese dolor insoportable. Podía escuchar como le era difícil respirar.

-Eleanor solo escúchame…- Estaba desesperado… ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de soportarlo?

-¿Qué quieres que escuche?...- Ella comenzó a caminar hacia atrás- Yo ya lo escuché todo…- Y se fue corriendo…

Y todo lo que había tenido sentido en la vida desvaneció… porque ella ya no estaba a mi lado.

No supe que hacer… solo sentí que me estaban arrancando el corazón… literalmente…

Tomé mi pecho… dolía enserio…

-¡¿Seth?!- Preguntó Mikki asustada… yo no podía contestar… necesitaba vomitar… estaba mareado y necesitaba vomitar.

Salí corriendo hacia fuera… hacia el bosque… Choqué contra todo lo que se interpuso en mi camino. Mikki me siguió.

Y vomité… vomité todos mis temores… todo mi dolor… vomité desesperado.

-¡Seth! Oh, por Dios, lo siento… lo siento tanto- Sentí unos pasos apresurados.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?!- Era Max…

-Eleanor lo sabe…- Dije yo con la voz seca… sentía el sabor al vómito en mi boca… me lo quería sacar- Lo sabe y se fue… me dejó- Vomité una vez más… las lágrimas corrían por mis ojos… y todavía sentía que me estaban arrancando el corazón.

Comencé a temblar y escupí mi saliva…

-Seth, vamos al bosque…- Pero yo no me podía mover. Yo solo quería llorar, pero los temblores no cesaban y yo no me podía controlar.

Max me arrastró al bosque y Mikki se quedó allí sin saber qué hacer…

No supe cuando me había transformado… porque ya no veía… nada pasaba enfrente a mis ojos.

-Voy a llamar a los demás…- Pero yo no entendía. Solo escuché un aullido y luego murmullos… ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?... ¿Por qué yo no moría? ¿Por qué todo era tan doloroso?

-Seth…- Tenía frío… estaba tirado en el suelo…

-¡Seth!- ¿Por qué las voces no se iban? ¿Por qué no me dejaban en paz?...

Yo solo quería terminar con todo este dolor.

-¡Seth! ¡Soy Jacob! ¡Transfórmate ahora mismo!- Y la orden del Alpha fue cumplida… pero yo no me moví del piso… sólo me puse los pantalones y me quedé allí tirado.

-Voy a buscar a Eleanor…- Eleanor… ¿Dónde estaba ella?

-No Max… mejor voy yo-

-Leah, ella no te conoce…-

-Créeme que la entiendo mejor de lo que tú lo haces-

-¿Eleanor?- Pregunté tratando de encontrarla… pero ella no me contestó.

-Traigan a Jasper o a Edward… mejor a los dos…-

**Eleanor P. O. V:**

Díganme lo que quieran… insúltenme… ódienme… pero eso no va a sacar el dolor… eso no me va a devolver el aliento.

¿Entenderían si les dijera que me siento engañada? Seguro que no…

Pero yo de verdad que creí que él me amaba… yo de verdad sentía amor hacia él… y ese amor era verdadero… era auténtico… ¿Pero el suyo lo era?

Grité… grité justo como lo había hecho cuando mi padre había muerto… las dos personas que caminaban en la playa me miraron asustadas… ¿Qué me importaba?

Yo solo quería morirme… solo quería que todo el dolor y sufrimiento se terminara.

¿Acaso era tan difícil ser feliz? ¿Acaso era tan difícil encontrar amor verdadero?

-¡¡Dios!! ¡¿Por qué nada me puede salir bien?!- Grité pateando el tronco que tenía en frente, con furia. Temblé y lloré con tanta fuerza que parecía que me estaba muriendo… sentía que iba a vomitar… sentía que iba a morirme en cualquier momento…

Y simplemente me acurruqué contra aquel tronco viejo, mojado y sucio… esperando a la muerte… llorando del dolor.

Y esperé por horas... o capaz eran minutos. No tenía noción del tiempo.

Sentí unos pasos acercándose… ¿Acaso la gente era tan cínica de querer ver a alguien morir? ¿No me podían dejar en paz?

La persona se paró en frente mío… yo subí la mirada…

Leah…

-Si vienes aquí para gritarme mejor vete… te juro que en este momento es lo que menos necesito- Quise esconder los espasmos, pero me fue imposible. Bajé la mirada, pensando que se iba a ir, pero ella se sentó a mi lado y me miró fijamente… con algo en sus ojos que me demostró que no venía a gritarme.

-¿Te gusta la playa?- Preguntó de la nada. Yo la miré sin entender, pero asentí.

-Eso creo… - Ella asintió y se quedó callada…-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Sabía que estaba siendo ruda… pero no entendía.

-Por que sé lo que sientes…-

-¿Sabes lo que siento?- Reí patéticamente- No… no lo sabes- Entonces su mirada se tornó fría.

-¿Crees que eres la única que sufre en este mundo? ¿Crees que todo te pasa a ti y que siempre serás una desdichada mientras los otros viven felizmente?-

-¡No! No es así…-

-¡¿Entonces qué es?!-

-¡Mi novio acaba de decirme que él no tuvo la elección de amarme!- Ella me miró con tristeza.

-No eres la única que odia la imprimación…-

-¿Tú por qué la odias? Tu no haz imprimado… nadie te imprimó- Ella rió amargamente.

-No importa…- Yo solo seguí llorando, pero la duda me estaba carcomiendo.

-¿Cómo está Seth?-

-¿Qué me dirías si te digo que parece un muerto?-

-No lo sé…- Pero me parecía horrible… tenía tatas ganas de ir a reconfortarlo y decirle que lo amaba y a la vez de ir a golpearlo y decirle que lo odiaba.

-¿Lo amas?...- Y me miró a los ojos para asegurarse de que mi respuesta era sincera.

-¡¿Si lo amo?!- Solté destruida- Él lo es todo para mí Leah… yo sin él no respiro… te juro que… es como si me arrancaran el corazón… ¡y todo por esa maldita imprimación!-

-Sabes… él no tiene elección, pero tú sí Eleanor… tú no lo amas por la imprimación… tú lo amas por quien él es-

-Sí… pero él no. Él no tuvo elección- Entonces su rostro se quebró del dolor y lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos. Trató de cambiar su expresión, pero solo pudo suavizarla un poco.

-¿Elección? ¿Te crees que todos tienen elección?-

-¡En el amor todos deberían tener elección!- Contraataqué.

-¡Deberían! ¡Pero algunos no la tienen!- Una lágrima cayó por su rostro pero ella la limpió rápidamente.

-Eso me hace sentir mejor- Dije irónicamente.

-Es la realidad, Eleanor…-

-¡Pues yo no quiero vivir en la realidad! ¡Yo solo quiero irme! ¡Yo solo quiero que todo desaparezca! ¡Yo solo quiero ser feliz!- Lloré como una niña pequeña

-¡¿Y no eres feliz con Seth?!- No supe qué decir… claro que lo era, pero admitírselo sería perder la guerra- Por que él siempre fue el que tuvo que hacer felices a los demás a pesar de todo su dolor… pero desde que llegaste tú, él es feliz… ¡él!-

-¡¡Gracias a la imprimación!!- Ella suspiró frustrada.

-¡¿Por qué tienes que hacerla tan difícil?!- Y más lágrimas escaparon por sus ojos.

-¡Por que lo es!- Entonces ella se paró y yo me quedé tirada en el piso.

-¡¿Sabes lo que yo daría por ser tú?!- Parecía que le estaban desgarrando el alma del dolor…- ¿Sabes lo que yo daría por correr hacia Sam, abrazarlo y besarlo y poder decirle que lo amo?...-

Y se quedó callada.

-Dijiste Sam…- Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, y ella estaba tan destruida como yo.

-Quise decir Seth…- Pero algo en su rostro me demostró que todo era pura mentira…

Me levanté sin pensarlo y la miré fijo a los ojos... tratando de buscar la verdad; pero la verdad era tan obvia...

Y entonces todo tuvo sentido.

-Oh por Dios…- Dije al recordar las miradas de odio que Leah mandaba hacia Sam y Emily… las miradas de culpa que Sam tenía grabadas en su rostro… los momentos incómodos entre ellos… el hecho de que Leah jamás le hablaba a Emily… el hecho de que si podía, evitaba contacto visual con ellos…

Todo tenía sentido.

-Sam imprimó a Emily… y tú lo amas…- Ella no lo negó.

-El era mi novio… pero luego se transformó e imprimó a Emily…-

-¡¿Vez a lo que me refiero Leah?! ¡No tuvo elección!- Y estábamos tan destruidas…

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé Eleanor, te juro que lo sé!... ¡pero no puedo hacer nada! No importa cuanto me duela… no importa cuanto llore y grite y patalee… él jamás volverá conmigo-

-¡¿Entonces como puedes ser tan hipócrita al pedirme que acepte la imprimación?!-

-¡No te pido que aceptes la imprimación!… ¡solo olvídala Eleanor y sé feliz!… ¡porque tú tienes la oportunidad de serlo!… ¡¡tú tienes la elección!!-

-¡¿Y Seth?! ¡¿El tiene la elección?!- Grité, ya sin saber que hacer.

-¡No le importa, Eleanor!… ¡no le importa tener la elección, porque el te ama, y te amaría con o sin la imprimación!- Gritó ella, harta.

-¡¿Cómo puedo estar segura?!-

-Por que la imprimación es solo una manera de darte cuenta… no es que él se imprimó de cualquier persona… se imprimó de ti porque, hombre lobo o no, tú eres su alma gemela.- ¡Estaba harta de eso! ¡Harta de escuchar la palabra alma gemela, de escuchar la palabra amor… y más harta de escuchar la palabra imprimación!...

-Tú tendrás tu propio final feliz, Eleanor...- Dijo en un suspiro sin vida...

"¿Mi propio final feliz?... ¿acaso este es mi propio final feliz?" Pensé con amargura…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?- Pregunté derrotada…

-Sólo déjalo ser, Eleanor. No renuncies al amor… ¡no lo niegues!- Me suplicó, tan derrotada como yo.

_Sólo déjalo ser…_

Esas palabras divagaron en mi cabeza…

Y yo sabía que la vida sin amor no tenía sentido… y sabía que la vida sin amor no valía la pena…

Pero más que nada, yo sabía que la vida sin Seth no era vida.

Y caí sentada a la arena… y lloré… Lloré porque tenía ganas de llorar… porque había arruinado todo… porque sabía que jamás podría vivir sin Seth.

Leah se volvió a sentar a mi lado… e hizo algo que jamás creí que haría…

_Me abrazó…_

Créanlo o no… ella me abrazó. Y supe que ella estaba largando lágrimas silenciosas.

Yo la abracé con fuerza y lloré… ella acarició mi cabello.

Nos quedamos allí un largo rato… simplemente escuchando el sonido de las olas… descargando todo tipo de sentimiento…

Sentí uno pasos ágiles en la arena… no quise mirar. Leah levantó su rostro y se separó de mí.

Yo miré hacia la persona que se había parado enfrente de nosotras… y lo vi…

Mi corazón dio dolorosas vueltas en mi pecho. Era como si lo estuviesen estrujando con fuerza…

Allí estaba Seth…

Demacrado… destruido… completamente dolido. Se notaba que había estado llorando.

Leah se levantó, negó con la cabeza hacia Seth y se fue caminando. Pero antes de que pudiese dar más de cuatro pasos yo la llamé gritando:

-¡Leah!…- Ella se dio vuelta y me dio una sonrisa extraña… una sonrisa que me inspiró confianza, pero a la vez tenía un tinte de tristeza…- Gracias…- Dije con toda sinceridad. Ella asintió y se volvió a dar vuelta… entonces recordé algo.

-Y Leah…- Esta vez no fue necesario gritar. Ella se volvió a dar vuelta, y me miró fijamente… con la tristeza creciendo lentamente en su rostro- Algún día tendrás tu propio final feliz…- Y ella intentó sonreír. En ese momento me sentí más cercana a ella que a cualquier otra persona.

-Eso espero…- Y sin más qué decir se fue… dejándome sola con él.

Yo no supe qué hacer… simplemente me quedé sentada sobre la arena, apoyada contra el tronco del árbol. Mentiría si les dijera que no quería correr a abrazarlo… pero mi cuerpo no se movía.

Seth se sentó sobre el tronco y miró hacia el mar. Ninguno de los dos habló en ningún momento…

Entonces el silencio me volvió loca y hablé:

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Él me miró detenidamente y luego miró al horizonte… sus ojos estaban opacos y sin vida.

-Tenía miedo…-

-¿De qué?- Lo miré tratando de encontrar la respuesta.

-De perderte…- Y una lágrima volvió a caer por mi mejilla. Me moví, para quedar en frente suyo y lo miré fijamente. Él tenía su mirada clavada en la arena.

-¿Me amas?- Él levantó su mirada.

-¿Qué si te amo?- Levantó su rostro y miró hacia el horizonte, para luego mirarme a mí- Creo que te amo más de lo que crees-

-No… no lo entiendes. Tú… Seth, el hombre, no el lobo… ¿me amas?- La voz se me volvió un poco aguda, pero traté de controlarla.

-Claro que te amo, Eleanor- Antes de poder darme cuenta, él ya se había levantado. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y acarició mis mejillas. Yo cerré los ojos ante su delicado tacto… lo necesitaba tanto.

-Te amo tanto…-

Abrí los ojos y él pudo ver mi tristeza.

-¿Y si todo esto fuese una fantasía? ¿Y si los hombres lobo no hubiesen existido, tú te habrías fijado en mí? ¿Habrías pensado "Wow… esa chica es linda y divertida… ella vale la pena"?- Miré sus ojos, tratando de descifrarlos. Las lágrimas cayeron por mis ojos.

-¡Claro que sí!… no necesito la imprimación para darme cuenta de que tú vales la pena, Eleanor. No necesito la imprimación para amarte… ¡porque te amaría de todas formas!- Él apoyó su frente contra la mía…

Y me besó… me besó con tanta necesidad… con tanto amor. Yo le respondí con el mismo entusiasmo… tratando de quitarme todo el dolor.

-Siento no habértelo dicho antes Eleanor, pero por favor… por favor no me dejes- Me suplicó desesperado.

-No te puedo dejar Seth… si te dejo me muero… literalmente…- Las lágrimas caían por nuestros rostros- Lo siento Seth-

-Tú no tienes que disculparte- Y me besó una vez más

-¡Sí! Por que yo te lastimé... y lo siento tanto- Esa vez fui yo quien lo besó

-Yo lo siento… siento no habértelo dicho- Y esta vez el beso duró más tiempo.

-Sólo olvidémonos de todo esto… ¿Sí?- Le supliqué. Él asintió en medio del beso.

-Te amo…- Me dijo una vez que nos separamos, mirándome a los ojos.

-Te amo…- Y luego de un beso, ambos nos quedamos acurrucados… juntos…

No importaba la imprimación… no importaba nada…

Yo lo amaba… no podía hacer nada en contra de eso… y no quería hacer nada en contra de eso...

* * *

:O... Se aceptan insultos a la autora... pero no se pasen de la raya che! jajajaja

Bueno, la verdad es que me quedó mejor d elo que esperaba... **lo que yo quería hacer era que Eleanor se diera cuenta de que las personas, además de ella, sufren... **y quería que Leah se lo dijera...

Lo que más me gusto de este capitulo es la charla que tiene con Leah... creo que eso le abre la mente a Eleanor...

Y si... me van a decir: ¡Qué exagerada!... pero no sé... ella lo ama a Seth... lo ama tan profundamente como él la ama a ella. Entonces para ella el hecho de que él la amara con solo mirarla a los ojos, es doloroso. Porque ella _"aprendió"_ a amarlo por asi decirlo...

Bueno... espero que no me puteen en los reviews, ni que me saquen cagando, ni que me maten jajaja... la historia va a seguir... faltan muuuuuuuchos capítulos para que termine. Van a haber conflictos, cambios y mucha accion! :O (pero no se preocupen que Seth y Eleanor van a seguir juntitos)

ASI QUE DEJENME REVIEWS (porfis que sean lindoooos) PORQUE TENGO QUE TENER MUCHO CORAJE COMO PARA SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO JAJAJA...

Las quiero, queridas lectoras...

Lau


	41. ¿Te imaginas?

**LEEEEAN EL FIC "PROMISCUOS" DE TEAMWOLFS! ESTA GEEEEENIAAAAAL ESE FIC!** es de Seth y la media hermana de Sam, Lucy :) (personaje inventado por ella) es muy divertido y muy atrapante y debo decir que **ME ENCANTA** y se los recomiendo A TODOOOOS!

Si desean leerlo solo entren a mis reviews, busquen el nombre Teamwolfs, entren a su perfil y ahi lo encuentran :) ESTA GENIAL!

**DEJENLE REVIEWS! SI O SI!! jajajaja... los reviews animan a todo el mundo ^^  
**

* * *

**Cap. 41: ¿Te imaginas?**

Esa noche no había podido dormir muy bien… se me venían millones de preguntas a la cabeza. Todas y cada una de ellas tenían que ver con la imprimación.

_"¿La imprimación era eterna?"_

_"¿Quiénes habían imprimado ya?"_

_"¿Acaso él podía vivir sin mi?"_

_"¿La leyenda de la tercera esposa tenía que ver con todo eso?"_

También había pensado en Leah… quiero decir… después de lo que me había contado, me fue imposible sentir un poco de enojo hacia Sam. No era su culpa, pero de alguna manera u otra sentía que todo eso tenía que ver con el comportamiento de Leah.

Luego me dí cuenta de una cosa… Max se había imprimado de Mikki… era muy obvio… su mirada lo demostraba todo.

Entonces las miradas entre cada pareja se volvieron demasiado claras…

Sam y Emily, Paul y Rachel, Jared y Kim, Seth y yo, Max y Mikki… Pero… ¿Y los demás? ¿Todavía no habían imprimado?

Pensé toda la noche en eso… hasta que me pude dormir.

Al día siguiente me desperté con unas ojeras enormes, pero decidí esconderlas e ir a desayunar. Más tarde iba a ir a ver a Seth. Y se preguntan _"¿No tienes que ir al instituto?"_ Pues… no porque era feriado gracias al día de los muertos, aunque todos habíamos hecho fiestas el fin de semana… pero bueno, yo no estaba en contra de un feriado.

Así que… como estaba diciendo… Iba a recompensar a Seth por todo lo que le había hecho. Iba a disculparme de una y mil formas.

Así que desayuné mirando hacia la ventana… disfrutando de la vista… disfrutando de la llegada del nuevo mes de noviembre.

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que no habían caído tantas hojas en el otoño, pero luego recordé que la mayoría de los árboles eran perennes (sus hojas no se marchitan). Pronto iba a comenzar a nevar y el frío nos iba a calar los huesos… una excusa más para quedarme abrazada a Seth todo el día.

Seguí comiendo mis cereales… sintiendo un nudo en mi estómago al recordar lo del día anterior… sintiendo culpa en cada poro de mi ser.

Entonces un sonido me despertó de mis pensamientos

**_DING DONG_**

Genial… no había nadie en casa y yo tenía que abrir estando en tan solo una remera de Seth (Que me había dado una vez que yo se la había pedido) y unas calzas viejas por si algo se veía.

Caminé hasta la puerta, consciente del desastre que era mi cabello y de que mi rostro no era el más agraciado en ese momento.

Y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con mi precioso novio parado sobre el anteúltimo escalón.

Y eso no era lo mejor…

No llevaba camisa… tan solo sus pantalones.

Lo adoré…

Digo… ¿Sus músculos habían crecido desde que lo conocí? Definitivamente… y Dios… su espalda estaba más grande.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?

Me mordí el labio inferior… mirando su cuerpo… ¡Dios que hacía calor allí!

Digo… jamás había visto un cuerpo tan perfecto como el suyo (y e visto a las dos manadas enteras sin remeras)

-Me gusta esa remera…- Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Entonces se me ocurrió algo que jamás había pensado.

Sonreí y corrí hasta él, saltando sobre su cuerpo, entrelazando mis piernas entre sus caderas y mis brazos entre su cuello.

El instintivamente tomó mi cintura para que no me cayera y yo lo besé.

Lo besé desesperadamente… recorriendo cada rincón de su boca… inhalando su olor.

Y cada parte de su cuerpo se tensó, pero luego él respondió con el mismo entusiasmo. Mis manos viajaron de su cabello hasta su pecho. Mis uñas se hundieron contra su piel, pero procuré no lastimarlo. Sus manos bajaron a mi trasero. Yo reí en medio del beso y él atacó mis labios con pasión, quitándome el aliento.

-¿Estás sola?- Preguntó antes de que yo mordiera su labio inferior. Yo asentí, respirando profundamente y él apretó mi trasero con sus manos.

Juro que me estaba por desmayar.

Él se movió sin dificultad y me apoyó suavemente contra el marco de la puerta principal, besándome con tanta pasión que sentí como se me estrujaba el estómago.

Me separé, tratando de respirar, y él apoyó su frente contra la mía. Ambos respiramos entrecortadamente.

-Deduzco que te gusta que ande con esta remera- Le dije entrecortadamente. Una sonrisa juguetona apareció en su rostro. Yo besé su labio inferior.

-Me encanta…- Él atrapó mis labios entre los suyos y me miró con una pasión que jamás había visto en sus ojos.

-Bueno… eso es parte de mi recompensa…-

-¿Recompensa de qué?-

-De lo de ayer… fui una idiota… y tú te mereces una recompensa- Entonces su sonrisa se tornó juguetona.

-¿Y de qué tipo de recompensa estamos hablando?- ¿Era necesario que usara su voz sexy? Le seguí el juego.

-De la que quieras…- Y entonces, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, él me guió hasta adentro y cerró la puerta de entrada. Yo me reí y él me guió hasta el sofá, donde me acostó con delicadeza. Él se puso encima de mí procurando no aplastarme y me besó con una dulzura que jamás olvidaría.

-Eres la mejor novia del mundo- Yo me reí.

-Más te vale que sea la única- Él sonrió y yo miré a sus ojos…

Juro que jamás podría ver una expresión de amor, tan pura como la suya.

-Te amo…- Me dijo dulcemente. Juro que me sentí como una idiota al tener ganas de llorar de la emoción. ¿Cómo podría explicarle cuanto lo amaba?

-Te amo…- Jamás le decía "yo también" Me sonaba frío… Él me volvió a besar con dulzura y yo sentí como mi corazón revoloteaba por cada rincón de mi pecho- Te amo más de lo que te puedes imaginar- Dije sintiéndolo con cada fibra de mi ser…

Jamás iba a poder amarlo más… era imposible… lo amaba de una manera infinita e incluso más grande…

Lo amaba de una manera que era imposible de describir con palabras.

-Gracias por no dejarme Elle- Yo me reí.

-Jamás podría dejarte… creo que me moriría en el acto- Acaricié su rostro… admirando su perfección.

¿Cómo podía tener tanta suerte? ¿Cómo él, el hombre más hermoso de la tierra, podía pensar que yo era bonita? Comparada con él, yo era un adefesio.

Y su perfección no era por sus perfectos ángulos ni por sus trabajados músculos, ni por su hermosa piel rojiza…

Toda su perfección se reflejaba en sus ojos… en sus hermosos ojos…

-¿Por qué eres tan hermoso?- Pregunté mirando cada rincón de su rostro. Anhelaba besar cada rincón…

Y eso hice… besé su perfecta nariz, sus párpados, sus mejillas, su frente… y sus labios.

-¿Por qué eres tan despampanante?- Preguntó él… fue su turno de besar cada rincón de mi rostro… dejando una sensación de cosquilleo a su paso.

Entonces no pude aguantar más y lo besé… lo besé tan apasionadamente como lo había hecho hacía unos minutos… lo besé acariciando su pecho, sus abdominales y su espalda.

Él respondió con el mismo entusiasmo… y su mano su posó debajo de mi remera (bueno, técnicamente era su remera), justo encima de mi estómago.

Sentí las mariposas revoloteando y él, con cuidado y dulzura, movió su mano hasta mi espalda.

Él fuego que dejaban sus caricias me estaba volviendo loca. Entonces me incorporé, sin dejar de besarlo, y lo hice sentarse con su espalda contra el otro apoyabrazos.

Mis manos viajaron a sus pectorales y su cuerpo se tensó.

No esperé ni un segundo más y me senté sobre su regazo, con una pierna a cada lado del sofá. Las caricias se estaban volviendo "no aptas para menores" y con cada beso todo se volvía más fogoso.

Sus manos acariciaron mi estómago y mi espalda, pero él nunca se atrevió a tocar más arriba. Solo se atrevía a tocar mi trasero.

-Eleanor…- Oh Dios… sonaba taaan sexy.

-Mhm…- Contesté sin separarme de su boca.

-Eleanor… se- será mejor que…- Lo besé- Dios… será mejor que paremos…- _¿Qué?_ No… yo me estaba divirtiendo. Entonces no le hice caso y volví a besarlo, pero él se separo.

-Eleanor, por favor, no me la hagas más difícil…-

-Seth… no estábamos haciendo nada- Dije yo haciéndome la inocente… pero yo sabía que si él no me paraba, yo no iba a dar vuelta atrás. Entonces me separé.

-Eleanor, capaz que tú no quieras hacer nada… pero yo te veo así tan… tan sexy y… me es muy difícil controlarme- Entonces una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en mi rostro.

-¿Crees que soy sexy?-

-¿Creer? ¡Mujer! ¡Eres completamente sexy! Y… yo soy un adolescente con hormonas… y no quiero hacer nada apresuradamente- Él tomó mis manos con dulzura y las besó. Yo sonreí al darme cuenta de todo lo que estábamos haciendo.

-Lo sé… es solo que… te amo y ahora que se sobre la imprimación tengo muy en claro que tú eres el indicado. Pero tienes razón… somos jóvenes- Él me besó corta y dulcemente.

-Tenemos toda una vida, juntos, por delante…- Y esas palabras me emocionaron tanto que tomé su mano con fuerza, porque sabía que estaba por llorar.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-¡Claro! Yo pienso vivir a tu lado para siempre… quiero decir… ¿Te imaginas despertarte a la mañana y verme a mí a tu lado?- Y juro que una perfecta imagen mental de nosotros dos despertando a la mañana y mirándonos con amor se formó en mi cabeza. Yo asentí y me acomodé de una manera más cómoda para ambos. Me senté entre las piernas de Seth y con mi espalda apoyada sobre su pecho. Su respiración me tranquilizó.

-Sería perfecto…- Él entrelazó sus manos con las mías y las puso sobre mi estómago.

-¿Te imaginas a nosotros dos viviendo en una gran casa y con un par de niños corriendo por allí?-

-Claro… aunque la casa no tiene que ser grande… quiero que sea normal… pero lo suficientemente grande para tener al menos 7 hijos o más- Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al saber que él se había asustado.

-¿7 hijos? ¿O más?-

-Oye… no hay que hacer un contrato. La cantidad de hijos depende de nosotros… y yo no pienso quitarte las manos de encima- Él se rió.

-¿Ah, no?- Preguntó él con voz rasposa y sexy. Di vuelta mi cabeza un segundo para besarlo.

-No… te voy a tener como mi esclavo por toda la eternidad- Me volví a dar vuelta y sentí su risa.

-No me molesta… mientras nuestros hijos tengan ojos verdes-

-¡Oye! Eso no se elije… además yo quiero que sean exactamente iguales a ti- Dije imaginándome a nuestros hijos.

-¿Qué? No… todos serán iguales a ti… y serán hermosos-

-¿Qué tal si dividimos?… mitad como tú y mitad como yo-

-Hecho…- entonces él largó una carcajada y yo lo miré algo confundida, pero a la vez divertida

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Acabamos de negociar sobre la apariencia física de nuestros hijos…- Entonces yo también me reí.

-Sí… eso es estúpido… ¡porque todos van a salir como tú!- Le dije dándome vuelta y pinchándolo en el pecho con mi dedo.

-¡No! Serán como tú-

-¡Cinco dólares me dicen que no!- Dije como una niña.

-¡Cinco me dicen que sí!-

-¡No!-

-¿Quieres que te haga cosquillas? Por que eso es lo que te vas a ganar si sigues con eso- Dijo como si estuviese siendo serio.

-¡Na na na na na!- Canté sacándole la lengua. Entonces él se levantó del sillón y yo hice lo mismo en menos de un segundo. Se puso en una posición extraña… como si fuese a cazar y me gruñó juguetonamente.

Yo grité riéndome y salí corriendo del living a la cocina.

-¡Ven aquí!- Gritó Seth corriendo detrás de mí. Yo me quedé de un lado de la mesa y él del otro.

Entonces corrí hacia un lado para distraerlo y luego arranqué hacia el living para el otro lado. Pero él fue más rápido y me tomó por la cintura, presionando a los costados y haciéndome reír como loca.

-Jajajaja, Seth… jajajaja… ba- ¡basta! Ahh jajajaja-

-¡Sólo dilo!- Yo pataleaba y reía. Entonces él logró acostarme en el piso y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en el estómago y el cuello.

-¡Jamás! Jajajaja- Pasó una pierna por encima de mí y comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

-¡Dilo!- Él también se reía… y yo ya no aguantaba más.

-¡Está bien! Jajaja… está bien… ¡me rindo!- Y quedé acostada en el piso, con él encima mío (obviamente que sin aplastarme)

-Dios… ¡eres un idiota!- Dije riéndome.

-Ouch… eso dolió. ¿Quieres que te vuelva a hacer cosquillas?-

-¡No! No, no… retiro lo dicho. Eres hermoso- Y él me dio un pequeño beso y, después de levantarse, me ayudo a que yo lo hiciera.

* * *

**Abbey P. O. V:**

-Despiértate, cariño… el desayuno esta en la mesa- Dijo la voz de Frank… (Noten que estoy enojada y es por eso que no le digo papá)

Sentí ganas de tirarle mi lámpara en la cabeza… estaba soñando con Embry y él me despertó justo en el momento en que nos íbamos a besar.

-¿Tan temprano?- Pregunté escondiendo mi enojo.

-Son las 11- Dijo riéndose- Además si sigues durmiendo tu cabello va a quedar peor de lo que está- Me toqué la cabeza y noté que tenía un desastre en mi cabello naranja.

-JA, JA… ya me levanto- Me levanté de la cama y él se acercó para darme un beso en la frente.

-¿Te cambias o vas así?- Miré mi pijama. Era un pantalón celeste de algodón, largo y cómodo y una simple remera de mangas cortas que en frente tenía el estampado de un balón de football.

-Voy así…- Dije buscando mis pantuflas. Una ves que me las puse, ambos bajamos para encontrarnos con mi mamá y Jude (no debo aclarar que se estaba comiendo al menos la mitad de lo que había en la mesa)

Me senté y murmuré un simple "Buenos días" y me serví cereales con leche. Comencé a recordar lo del día anterior…

Embry me había pedido perdón y yo lo había invitado a tomar algo… nos fuimos a la confitería que quedaba cerca del instituto. Juro que jamás había sentido cosas tan extrañas cerca de un chico… creo que era la manera en la que me miraba… era simplemente increíble. Como si leyera mi mente y supiera lo que yo sentía o pensaba.

Y además era tan divertido estar con él…

**Flash Back:**

-Son 10 dólares- Dijo la mesera sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

-¡Oh, yo tengo 5!- Dije comenzando a buscarlos dentro de mi mochila.

-No, yo lo pago…- Dijo Embry jugando al caballero. Yo lo fulminé con la mirada y seguí buscando. Saqué mi carpeta y algunos libros. Embry miró la tapa de mi carpeta y pude sentir mis mejillas ardiendo al darme cuenta de que estaba mirando el retrato del rostro de Kurt Cobain. Busqué los 5 dólares rápidamente y una vez que los encontré, los puse en la mesa y guardé todo apresuradamente.

-Podría haberlo pagado yo- Dijo dándole los otros 5 dólares a la mesera, que se fue sin decir nada más.

-Oye, aunque no lo creas, odio que los hombres digan "Yo lo pago" Además yo te invité a ti-

-Bueno, pero igualmente…- No sabía que decir. Su expresión me hizo reír. Entonces me dí cuenta de que nos teníamos que ir… y seguramente yo me tenía que ir a mi casa… y no iba a poder estar más con él.

-¿Quieres ir a First Beach?- Y mi rostro recuperó su sonrisa.

-¡Claro!- Me puse mi gorro de lana color gris y los guantes y salí afuera con él detrás de mí.

-¿Por qué tan abrigada?- Preguntó una vez que cerró la puerta. Yo caminé un poco y él se quedó atrás por unos metros.

-Pues, para tu información, no todos tenemos más de 40 grados de temperatura- Él se rió de mi chiste barato y me alcanzó en menos de 2 segundos.

-Lindo dibujo el de tu carpeta… ¿Quién lo hizo?- Preguntó misteriosamente.

-Pues… lo hice yo- Dije poniéndome roja.

-¿Te gusta dibujar?- Sonreí.

-Me encanta…-

-¿Tienes más dibujos?-

-Sí… un montón, pero en mi casa-

-Deberías hacer un retrato de mí… quiero decir ¿Quién no lo querría?- Dijo haciéndose el egocéntrico.

-¡Arruinaría una perfecta hoja de papel!- Dije mintiendo por completo, pero aún así bromeando.

-¡Ouch! Eso dolió- Yo me reí y él se quedó mirándome de una manera extraña… Sus ojos no se despegaron de mi cara y yo comencé a sentirme incómoda. Quiero decir… me gustaba que me mirara, pero a la vez tenía miedo de tener alguna cosa en la cara como un bicho o un grano y que él estuviera pensando algo como "Qué asco"

-¿Tengo algo?- pregunté un poco temerosa.

-No… claro que no… es solo que me gusta tu risa- Sentí un ardor en mis mejillas y sonreí.

-Em… ¿Gracias?- No sabía qué decirle.

-Además estaba contando tus pecas… por ahora voy 20-

-¿Estabas contando mis pecas?- Pregunté tratando de no reírme. Él sí lo hizo y yo lo seguí.

-¡Es divertido!-

-¿Divertido? ¡Yo las odio! Parece que me mancharon con marcador- Él se volvió a reír, contagiándome con su risa.

-¿Estás loca?… Eres hermosa…- Y entonces él se tensó… yo traté de no morirme allí mismo- Quiero decir que te quedan… hermosas… las pecas-

-Ah, ¿Sí?- Pregunté un poco burlona y un poco avergonzada.

-Sí… te quedan bien…- Yo me reí y él también lo hizo.

-Lo siento…- Me dijo algo avergonzado.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?- Pregunté confundida.

-No se… estoy diciendo cualquier cosa… es que… me pongo nervioso, ¿Sabes?- Aww… me dio tanta ternura- Quiero caerte bien…- Yo sonreí con ternura y tomé su mano, a pesar de lo mucho que temía hacerlo. Él me miró sorprendido y… feliz.

-Me caes bien, Embry… me caes muy bien- Y su sonrisa no se desvaneció en todo el día.

**Fin del flash back.**

Cada vez que recordaba como se sentía su mano en contra de la mía, una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro… y me era imposible esconderla. Me encantaba estar cerca de Embry Call.

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto, Abs?- Preguntó Jude antes de comerse un waffle entero.

-Por nada…-

_"No sabía que el nuevo nombre de Embry Call era nada…" _Me dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

* * *

le dicen a Seth jajaja. ¿Ven que todo esta solucionado? y que ahora Eleanor está tratando de recompenzarlo... _recompenzarlo..._ ¿Eentienden? ;) ;) ;) jajajaja re pesada :P

**Noooooo... NO VAN A HABER LEMMONS EN ESTE FIC!... ** soy menor de edad y ademas no me gustaría escribir sobre eso.

Igual van a haber besos fogosos ;)

Haaaaayyy... encima les deje una super re contra re tierna escena entre Abbey y Embry... ¿Les gusta la pareja? YO LA ADOROOOO... es lo mejooooor

Y bueno... igual no se esperen que el fic termine acá... faltan más conflictooos :O y un SUUUPER giroo... espero que les guste mi fic :D

bueno... como ya les dije arriba:** LEAN EL FIC: PROMISCUOS DE TEAMWOLFS**

Los quierooo

DEJEN REVIEWS POR CAPITULO TIENRO ENTRE SETH Y ELEANOR

Lau :D


	42. Aullidos

**Cap. 42: Aullidos**

Estábamos caminando por la playa… tomados de la mano… simplemente disfrutando de las pequeñas gotas que caían desde el cielo, y del viento que nos envolvía.

Ella rió a mi lado, dejó su mochila en la arena y salió corriendo hacia la orilla del mar, donde las olas rompían con fuerza, golpeando algunas rocas.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunté maravillándome con sus suaves y delicados movimientos… ella daba vueltas y cerraba sus ojos… solo sentía todo a su alrededor… y escuchaba el romper de las olas. No necesitaba sus ojos para ver a su alrededor.

-Quiero tocar el agua- Me miró sonriendo y levantó su mano. Me acerqué y la entrelacé con la mía.

-Está fría para ti- Dije algo preocupado.

-Oh, Max… es solo agua. No me va a pasar nada. Además tu estás calentito- Dijo acurrucándose en mi pecho. Yo besé su precioso cabello y me embriagué con su aroma a coco y lima.

-Bueno, pero cuando te mojes no me eches la culpa- Ella tomó mi mano y se acercó al agua.

Yo la acerqué a mi cuerpo y la besé con dulzura… simplemente disfrutando de un momento de paz a su lado.

Ya no habían presiones… ya no había nada que temer, porque ella sabía toda la verdad.

_¡SPLASH!_

-¡¡Ahh!!- Grito Michelle asustada al sentir una ola rompiendo muy, muy cerca de nosotros. Nos salpicó… mucho. Yo estaba mojado desde los pies hasta las caderas y Michelle estaba peor que yo. El agua le llegaba hasta el estómago.

-Te lo dije…-

-¡Oh, genial!- Una ráfaga de viento nos envolvió y la entonces algo blanco comenzó a descender.

-¿Pero qué…?-

-¡¡Nie-evee!!- Gritó Michelle temblando.

-Será mejor que te lleve hasta tu casa… te vas a enfermar-

-E-es s-solo agua helada- Agarré ambas mochilas, me las acomodé en la espalda y la tomé a ella entre mis brazos.

-Estás calentito…- Unos pocos copos de nieve cayeron sobre su cabello. Miré su rostro… su nariz y sus mejillas estaban rojas del frío.

-¿De qué te ríes?- No me había dado cuenta de que me había reído.

-Te ves adorable- Ella se rió como diciendo "Sí, claro" y se acurrucó más cerca de mi pecho.

Caminamos hasta su casa (más bien caminé) y una vez que llegamos, la bajé y ella fue a abrir la puerta.

Al abrir los dos hermanos de Mikki pasaron corriendo por en frente de la puerta con pistolas de juguete.

-¿Jamás se cansan?- Pregunté riéndome.

-¡Jamás!- Contestó dramáticamente. Entramos a la casa e inmediatamente apareció la madre de Michelle con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Max! Qué bueno que viniste… ¿pero qué? ¿Michelle te metiste al mar?- Preguntó la madre como si fuese algo bueno.

-No, una ola rompió muy cerca de nosotros-

-Oh, que raro que no la viste- Sí… qué raro… Michele y yo tratamos de no mostrar una sonrisa cómplice.

-Sí… me voy a cambiar. Ven Max, si quieres te puedes secar- A pesar de que no tenía mucho problema en secarme, quería subir con ella.

Fuimos hasta su habitación y ella me obligó a sentarme. Buscó unas cosas en su armario (y yo tuve oportunidad para mirarla…) y se dio vuelta con una pequeña pila de ropa.

-Me voy a cambiar al baño… ¿Necesitas una toalla o algo?-

-Cámbiate aquí- Dije como si fuera la cosa más normal. Ella negó como diciendo "Eres un idiota"

-Eres un idiota…- Entonces se acercó a mí y me dio un perfecto beso en los labios- Pero te amo- Si describo como me sentí en ese momento, me van a decir que soy raro…

-Te amo… - Dije atrayéndola a mi cuerpo. Ella rió y se sentó en mi regazo, besándome con dulzura.

-Bueno…- Se levantó- Voy a cambiarme-

-Oh, vamos… ¡yo no miro!-

-JA… JA… Ya vuelvo- Y me dejó en su cuarto sin ningún problema. Yo me levanté y miré algunas fotos que ella tenía en una repisa blanca.

En una de ellas se podía ver a Michelle con sus dos hermanos. Se notaba que no era muy vieja. Los tres estaban sonriendo y tenían gorros de navidad. En otra foto estaba ella en una playa de arena blanca con una gran remera y una gorra. Estaba llena de arena y una sonrisa decoraba su rostro. Sonreí al verla… era adorable de pequeña.

En otra foto se podía ver a Michelle junto a sus padres. Ella tendría unos 6 años y llevaba puesto un vestido con un moño en la cabeza. Lo extraño era que tenía el pelo lacio con unos pocos bucles al final. Se veía adorable.

Juro que no sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero en menos de un segundo Michelle abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, me tomó la mano y se tiró a la cama. Yo me acosté a su lado.

Ella simplemente se acurrucó en mi pecho y yo la tomé por la cintura.

-¿Estabas viendo mis fotos?- Preguntó algo extrañada.

-Sí… te veías adorable-

-Ugh, estabas viendo la foto en la que tenía un vestido…- Dijo molesta.

-Y un moño- Agregué. Ambos nos reímos.

-Te apuesto a que tu tienes fotos… las voy a ver y te voy a hacer pasar vergüenza-

-Deberías ver los videos… Eleanor me golpeaba-

-¿Te golpeaba?-

-Bueno… en realidad yo la golpeaba y ella en vez de llorar me golpeaba más fuerte- La carajada que lanzó me hizo reír.

-¿Y llorabas?-

-Solo a veces… una vez que me lanzó una Barbie por haberle tirado hojas a la cara, o más bien, hacérselas comer por poco y otra que me empujó de un banco por haberle jalado el cabello-

-Ella no te habría pegado si tú no la hubieras molestado-

-¡Lo sé! Pero me enojaba porque ella jamás lloraba. Igual eso era cuando teníamos 5 años. Luego comenzamos a luchar de verdad-

-Qué mal hermano… - Dijo en medio de una risa.

-Seré un mal hermano, pero aún así soy irresistible- Ella rodó sus ojos.

-Claro…-

-Sé que te mueres por besarme, Reeves-

-Sólo en tus sueños…- Dijo riéndose. Yo le saqué la lengua y ella respondió con el mismo gesto. Entonces le mostré mi mejor cara de perro mojado y ella se rió.

-¿Ni un beso me vas a dar?- Pregunté patéticamente.

-Ven aquí…- Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con la dulzura con la que siempre lo hacía… jamás me podría cansar de sus besos.

Entonces dos aullidos cortaron con el silencio y ambos nos incorporamos.

-¿Te tienes que ir?- Preguntó al ver que me levantaba.

-Son Sam y Jacob… tengo que saber qué es lo que pasa. Lo siento, linda- Dije al ver su rostro de decepción.

-Está bien… ten cuidado… y cuando llegues a tu casa llámame, ¿Está bien?- Yo asentí, la besé tratando de no dejarme llevar, y salté por la ventana trasera, rezando para que nadie me viera aterrizando sin problemas.

* * *

**Abbey P. O. V:**

El día de clases terminó tranquilamente. Educación física había sido nuestra última clase así que las chicas y yo estábamos en el vestidor de chicas. Eleanor ya había terminado de vestirse y nos estaba esperando a nosotras dos.

-Así que… Embry Call, ¿eh?- Preguntó apoyándose contra un casillero. Yo sentí la sangre acumulándose en mis mejillas.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté al verlas a las dos mirándome con picardía. Yo me hacía la tonta.

-Oh, vamos Abbey… se que fuiste a tomar algo con él- Tomé mi buzo y me lo puse.

-Sólo fue eso… ni que me fuera a casar con él- Ya quisiera casarme con él…

Esperen… ¿Yo pensé eso?

-Abbey… te gusta…- Mikki sonreía desde el banco, apoyada contra la pared. Me estaban esperando a mí

-¿Cómo vas a saberlo?- Me levanté y me puse el gorro de lana.

-Cuando Elle dijo Embry Call sonreíste…- ¿Yo había sonreído?

-E… Eso no tiene nada que ver…-

-¡Oh! ¡Te pusiste nerviosa!- Gritó Mikki burlonamente. Las tres comenzamos a caminar para irnos de aquel infierno.

-¡¡No me puse nerviosa!!- Las dos se rieron de mis nervios… "Gracias, amigas" Pensé.

-Vamos, Abbey… ¡Embry te fascina!- Dijo Eleanor riéndose. Las dos comenzaron a reírse tan fuerte que se golpearon contra los casilleros. Estaban tentadas.

-No se de que se rien-

-E… es que jajaja… sonreíste jajaja… sonreíste cuando dije "Embry"- ¡Yo no había sonreído! ¿O sí?

-¡Bueno ya basta! ¡Levántense!- Se habían caído al piso de la risa. Después de tranquilizarse se levantaron, todavía riéndose.

-No sé qué le ven de gracioso…- Contesté algo molesta.

-Oh, vamos Abbey… ¡es divertido! Sólo admítelo y dejaremos de molestarte- Llegamos a la puerta de entrada y salimos afuera… Sí que hacía frío… según mi papá, iba a comenzar a nevar.

-¡No voy a admitir algo que no es verdad!- Las tres vimos a Seth y Max esperándonos… con alguien más.

-¡Oh, no!- Bufé.

-¡Es Embry!- Gritaron las dos al unísono.

-Ugh, cállense…- Las tres nos dirigimos a donde estaban ellos. Mikki y Eleanor corrieron a sus respectivos novios y se hundieron en su propio mundo… y Embry se acercó a mí.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse… y sabía que me estaba poniendo roja.

-Em… ¿como estás, Abbey?-

-Bien… ¿Y tú?- Qué incómodo.

-Genial…- Amo su sonrisa…- Hoy me debes mostrar tus dibujos-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Son sagrados-

-¡Me lo prometiste!-

-Sí… sólo para que dejaras de molestarme…- Entonces el puso una cara tan tierna que quise comérmelo allí mismo -Oh, está bien. Pero si sacas fotos que sean sin flash. ¡Y te prohíbo que las subas a Internet!- Bromee… él se rió en su forma adorable- No, pero enserio… nada de andar diciéndole a los demás que me gusta dibujar-

-¡No lo voy a hacer!-

-¡Promételo!- El se puso una mano en el corazón.

-Te lo juro…- Yo sonreí satisfecha y sentí unas risas detrás de nosotros. Al darme vuelta noté que todos nos miraban.

-¡Oigan, chicos! Nosotros nos vamos a la playa- Dijo Max tomando la mano de Mikki.

-Y nosotros vamos a mi casa- Dijo Seth abrazando a Eleanor.

-Genial…- Murmuré yo bailando mentalmente. Embry me sonrió.

-¿Quieres hacer algo?-

-¡Claro!-

-Genial, aunque si me decías que no, te iba a secuestrar-

-Y yo te iba a patear el trasero- Ambos nos reímos y seguimos caminando hasta la plaza que quedaba cerca del negocio de su mamá y nos quedamos charlando allí.

Jugamos al juego de las veinte preguntas… aunque creo que fueron como 40.

Ya sabía que su color preferido era el naranja, su deporte preferido el futbol americano, su comida favorita los hot dogs, su lugar favorito en el mundo era aquel lugar donde estuvieran las personas que él más quería, le gustaba ser hombre lobo, odiaba las chicas que no jugaban deportes y las matemáticas.

También conocí algo más personal de él… algo con lo que me sentí más conectada a él….

Me contó que él no conocía a su padre.

Yo le conté mi historia… claro que no comencé a llorar ni nada. De un modo u otro me sentía afortunada de tener a Frank como mi padre. En el momento en el que le conté eso él tomó mi mano. Yo ni siquiera mostré una expresión triste… pero él tomó mi mano de todos modos… y juro que se sintió tan increíble como la primera vez.

Charlamos por lo que parecieron horas… y conocí más de él de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Pero claro que recordó lo de los dibujos.

-¡Me dijiste que me los ibas a mostrar!- ¿Cómo decirle no a ese perfecto rostro?

-Ugh, está bien… ¡pero no te rías!-

-¡No me río!- Tomé mi bolso y busque a Aquiles… sí… mi cuaderno de dibujos se llama Aquiles.

-¿Por qué dice Aquiles?- Yo me reí al ver su expresión confundida. Entonces algo blanco comenzó a descender entre nosotros… ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

-¡Esta nevando!- Dijo Embry alegremente.

-Wow… algo temprano…-

-¿Quieres que vallamos a algún lugar para que no tengas frío?-

-No… está bien. Nieva muy poco, además tú estás calentito- Los dos nos reímos.

-No me contestaste lo de Aquiles…-

-Es el nombre que le puse a mi cuaderno…- Él comenzó a reírse.

-¿Le pusiste nombre?-

-¿Vas a verlo o no?-

-¡Está bien, está bien!-

Entonces abrí el cuaderno y el vio el rostro de mi madre mirando hacia un costado y riéndose. Tenía una mano sobre su boca.

-Esa es mi mamá… siempre me pareció hermosa esa expresión suya- Mi mamá era una de las personas más importantes en mi vida… y ella estaba primera en el cuaderno.

-Dibujas perfecto… y eres igual a tu madre- Ambos nos miramos y él me sonrió. Dimos vuelta la página y él pudo ver en la hoja las dos caras de mi papá.

Lo había dibujado con dos caras porque en ese momento él estaba haciendo dos expresiones… tristeza y felicidad… y como me había parecido gracioso había dibujado ambas caras. Claro que él lo había hecho solo para molestarme, porque yo quería retratarlo, y él no había parado de hacer esas idioteces. Me reí.

-Él es Frank… mi papá… bueno… mi padrastro, pero para mí es mi papá-

-¿Por qué hacía eso?-

-Por que está loco… él es genial- Ambos nos reímos. Al dar vuelta la hoja él pudo ver el rostro de Jude. Amaba ese retrato simplemente por la mirada que tenía… recuerdo que yo me sentía mal y él había hablado conmigo. Cuando esa expresión tan… dulce y bondadosa apareció en su rostro, la grabé en mi mente y la dibujé. Cada vez que la veía me hacía dar cuenta de lo mucho que adoraba a mi hermano.

-Jude…-

-Me gusta como dibujas… eres increíble…- Dio vuelta la página y en ella pudo ver un retrato de Mikki, Elle y yo riéndonos. Ese también me encantaba. Las risas eran tan espontáneas… como nosotras cuando estábamos juntas.

-Michelle y Eleanor… Son tus amigas, ¿Verdad?-

-Mis mejores amigas…- Al dar vuelta la página encontró un retrato que no me gustó mucho… era de Jude… la había dibujado unos días antes de que se transformara. El retrato mostraba su rostro inundado por seriedad… enojo… y su mirada era peligrosa y completamente diferente a la que siempre había sido.

-Wow…-

-Estaba enojada con él. Me había mirado así y no pude evitar dibujarlo- La había guardado simplemente porque no entendía qué era lo que le pasaba. Luego vió retratos de cantantes, bandas y personas que a mi me gustaban. John Lennon, Lenny Kravitz, Mahatma Gandhi, Martin Luther King Jr., Kid Richards, otro de Kurt Cobain, The Doors, The Who's, The Beatles, Freddy Mercury, Queen, Iron and Wine, Creedence Clearwater Revival y otros más.

-Wow… enserio que dibujas increíble…- Entonces dos agudos aullidos inundaron el lugar. Yo no entendí que había pasado, pero en el momento en el que Embry se levantó, supe que tenía que ver con las manadas.

-¿Te tienes que ir?- Pregunté guardando a Aquiles.

-Sí, pero si quieres te acompaño…- Noté que mi cabello estaba lleno de copos de nieve. Qué suerte que tenía el gorro para darme calor.

-No, no importa. Mi casa está a tres cuadras… ten cuidado- ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Algo estaba mal?

-No… mejor te acompaño- Miró a todos lados un poco asustado y me tomó de la mano…

Su expresión de preocupación me estaba preocupando a mí.

* * *

**Eleanor P. O. V:**

-Así que Embry imprimó a Abbey, ¿eh?- Mi novio se rió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó algo confundido.

-Pues… la mira como si fuese la cosa más increíble en el mundo… justo como todos los demás miran a sus imprimadas-

-Wow… no sé que decir…- Ambos nos reímos y yo me apreté más contra su cuerpo al sentir tanto frío.

-¿Quiénes más imprimaron?-

-Bueno… Jared a Kim, Sam a Emily, Paul a Rachel…-

-¿Nadie más?- Pregunté algo extrañada.

-Max a Mikki, Yo a ti, Embry a Abbey…- Eso ya lo sabía…

-¿Y Quil? ¿No imprimó a nadie? ¿Y Jake?- Entonces su cuerpo se tensó.

-Bueno… sí…-

-¿De quienes? ¿Porqué jamás las presentaron?-

-Bueno… tú las conoces…- ¿Qué me estaba escondiendo?

-¿Enserio?...-

-¿Recuerdas a Claire? ¿Nessie?...- Sí, pero qué tenían que ver ellas con…

Oh…

¡Oh, ugh!

¡Eso es repugnante!

-¡¿Se enamoraron de bebés?!- Grité completamente asqueada. La gente a nuestro alrededor nos miró algo confundida.

-No, no… Eleanor imprimarse no es enamorarse… es más como… un movimiento de gravedad. Ellos solo quieren que ellas sean felices y estén a salvo… son como sus hermanos y cuando ellas crezcan van a ser sus mejores amigos, y luego, solo si ellas quieren, sus parejas…-

-¿Entonces ellos van a tener que esperar?- Estaba algo menos asqueada.

-En realidad a ellos no les molesta. Ellos lo único que sienten ahora es un amor de hermanos hacia ellas-

-Oh… ahora entiendo porque Jacob no odia a Nessie siendo la hija de la mujer que él amaba y del hombre que él odiaba- Comenté como si no fuera la gran cosa. Seth se rió.

-Exacto…-

-Aunque va a ser horrible para Nessie… ugh, saber que tu novio amo a tu madre. ¡Qué asco!- Seth se rió de mi expresión- Que suerte que soy de tu edad- Dije enfrentándolo y abrazándolo fuerte. Él acercó su rostro al mío, haciéndome desear sus labios.

-Soy un chico con suerte…- Y sin dejar de sonreír, me besó. Yo me separé en menos de un segundo, haciéndolo desear y dije simplemente:

-Vamos a llegar tarde a tu casa- Pero él se quedó quieto en su lugar con expresión de sorpresa muy exagerada. Yo me reí.

-¿Me acabas de negar un beso?...-

-Talvez…- Dije acercándome a su cuerpo… él hizo como si me fuese a morder y yo me aparté riendo.

-¿Te estás escapando?- Preguntó acercándose peligrosamente.

-Sí…- Entonces él me atrapó entre sus brazos y yo reí por el susto. Entonces él me mordió el cuello procurando no lastimarme… Dios, eso sí que había sido sexy.

-¿Ahora te gusta morder?- Pregunté antes de morder la línea de su mandíbula con delicadeza.

-Solo si te muerdo a ti- Entonces me besó en los labios y comenzó a bajar a mi cuello… esta vez no solo me mordió, sino que succionó para dejar una marca. Yo salté del lugar riendo y mirándolo acusadoramente.

-¡¿Me quieres dejar una marca?!- Él se rió- Eso no es justo… yo no te puedo dejar una marca- El lugar donde me había mordido dolía un poco y sabía que luego iba a tener una gran marca de color roja.

-Lo siento… es que eres irresistible. Además eso marca que eres mía-

-Otra vez hablas como si fueses un perro- Dije riéndome.

-Algo de perro tengo…- Y seguimos caminando felizmente hasta llegar a su casa.

Al entrar me saqué el buzo quedándome en una simple remera musculosa y una campera fina y negra con cierre que estaba desabrochada… hacía mucho calor allí adentro. Miré a Seth y lo atrapé mirándome el busto. Traté de no reírme, pero me fue imposible.

Seth salió de su transe y me tomó la mano para ir al living, donde vi, no solo a Sue, sino también a Billy Black, mi tío Quil y un hombre más. Por el uniforme, parecía policía, y tenía un espeso bigote.

-¡Chicos! Al fin llegaron- Al abrazarme saltó- Eleanor, estás helada. ¡Seth! ¡Deberías haberla traído lo antes posible a casa!- Lo regañó enojada. Luego me sonrió- Quédate cerca del calefactor cariño…-

-No, yo le doy calor- Dijo Seth abrazándome. Yo sonreí algo avergonzada al ver a los tres hombres mirándonos con ternura en sus ojos. Pero el último hombre miró algo asustado a Sue… y ella le mandó una mirada de advertencia a Seth.

-Eleanor, ya conoces a estos dos viejos- Saludé con un abrazo a ambos. Mi tío murmuró algo como "Dile gracias a tu madre por visitarme el otro día" y yo asentí- Él es Charlie Swan- Oh, con que era el papá de Bella- Charlie, ella es Eleanor… la novia de Seth-

-Es un placer conocerlo señor Swan…- Él tomó mi mano con firmeza y sonrió. En la otra mano tenía una cerveza al igual que Billy.

-El placer es mío, Eleanor- A pesar de su sonrisa él todavía miraba a Seth con algo de miedo… ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Mamá, nosotros vamos a la cocina a comer algo-

-¡No toques los muffins que están en el horno, Seth!- Dijo mientras nos alejábamos por el pasillo que daba a la cocina.

-¡Bueno!- Al entrar Seth se dirigió a la heladera, y sin saber por qué me acordé de algo…

-¡¡Hoy dan Glee!!- El sacó una gaseosa y me miró divertido.

-Eres adicta a esa serie…-

-No es mi culpa que Puck y Finn sean hermosos y que Mike sea mi futuro esposo- El sabía que yo lo estaba molestando. Entonces cerró la heladera y me miró anonadado.

-¿Me cambias por el chino mudo, el del peinado de caballo y el que canta mal?- Yo me reí. Él también estaba bromeando.

-¡¡Finn no canta mal!! Ahora te obligo a que me devuelvas el cd de Glee- Yo se lo había prestado (obligadamente) para que escuchara las canciones. La que más le había gustado era "I'll stand by you" que la cantaba Finn.

-Te lo devuelvo con gusto…- Él volvió a buscar cosas en la heladera y yo me acerqué para abrazarlo.

-Igual me casaría con Mike para sacarle el dinero y luego casarme contigo…- El se rió y cerró la heladera para poder encerrarme en sus brazos.

-No… yo quiero que te cases solo conmigo…- Me dijo como si fuese un niño. Yo lo besé.

-Bueno, bueno… me caso contigo y no con Mike. Él se rió.

-¡Más te vale!- Nos separamos y él fue a sacar galletitas de la alcena.

-¿Tienes malvaviscos?- Pregunté con una sonrisa cómplice. Él sonrió y sacó de una alacena, una gran bolsa de malvaviscos.

-¿Te pensaste que me los iba a olvidar?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Y… capaz… es que cuando estás conmigo no puedes pensar en nada más que en besarme…- Dije provocativamente. Él se acercó a mí peligrosamente luego de dejar la bolsa en la mesada.

-¿Así que crees que no puedo vivir sin besarte?- Yo le seguí el juego.

-Soy irresistible para ti, Clearwater…- Su rostro estaba a menos de 3 centímetros del mío… juro que no me podía resistir… su aliento chocaba contra mi rostro y lo único que quería hacer era besarlo hasta quedarme sin aire.

-¿Eso crees?- Puso cuidadosamente sus manos sobre mis caderas y comenzó a subir lentamente… tan lentamente que sentía que me estaba muriendo. Sus manos viajaron por debajo de mi remera y dejaron un rastro de fuego. Subió lenta y cuidadosamente… yo jadee sin proponérmelo. Sentía un fuego en mi interior… mi estómago se estrujaba…

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo… me estaba seduciendo… y yo estaba cayendo tan fácilmente. Y yo quería caer… sus caricias me estaban volviendo loca. Pero decidí seguirle el juego…

Acerqué aún más mi rostro al suyo… solo quedaban milímetros de diferencia entre nuestros labios… nuestras frentes estaban juntas. Entonces amagué a besarlo y al notar que él iba a corresponder, me alejé sonriendo. Sus manos todavía subían y bajaban lentamente sobre mi estómago.

-Te apuesto que no puedes dejar de besarme ni por un día…- él sacó sus manos al notar que ya no me estaba hipnotizando y yo sonreí.

-¿Eso es una verdadera apuesta?- Preguntó con una sonrisa sexy en su rostro.

-Sí…-

-¿Y qué es lo que apostamos?-

-El que gane puede hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera por un día entero…-

-¿Eso implica hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera, con la otra persona?- Preguntó con su voz sexy y rasposa.

-Si quieres…- Contesté siguiéndole el juego.

-Entonces yo apuesto a que tú no me puedes dejar de besar por un día- ¿Competitivos?

-Genial…- Y me dí vuelta para ir a buscar los malvaviscos.

-¡¿Valen besos en la mejilla?!- Preguntó algo desesperado. Yo me reí. Entonces él se acercó a mí y me acorraló entre él y la mesada. Si seguía haciendo eso no iba a aguantar ni un minuto…

-No… no valen…- Contesté a pesar de las ganas que tenía de que me besara en la mejilla.

-¿Caricias?- Levantó su mano, dispuesto a acariciar mi rostro.

-Las que quieras…- Entonces lo hizo… en un momento amago para besarme, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba prohibido, apoyó su mejilla contra la mía. ¿No era hermoso?

-Quiero besarte ahora…- Dijo apenado. Oh Dios… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermoso? Me separé de él con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Mejor distraigámonos con malvaviscos- Y puse uno en su boca. Entonces él atrapó mi dedo con sus dientes, procurando no lastimarme y tomó mi mano para besarla. Dios… me estaba muriendo allí mismo…

-No dijiste nada sobre besar manos- Yo me reí.

-Eres completamente adorable… y te amo…- Tomé su mano y la besé como una idiota… pero es que era tan tierno… y como esa era una de las únicas partes que estaban permitidas.

-Te amo…- Me contestó mirándome fijamente a los ojos… con una ternura… que juro que sentí mi corazón derritiéndose en mi pecho.

-Es extraño no besarte después de decirte eso…- Yo me reí ante sus palabras.

-Lo sé…- Me abracé a él y él tomó un puñado de malvaviscos. Yo lo imité; mi puñado era más grande.

-Wow… ¿Todo eso te vas a comer?- Dijo en chiste.

-¡¿Por qué?!- Pregunté riéndome.

-Por qué yo tengo que ser el que coma más…-

-¿Y por qué es eso?-

-Por que los chicos tienen que comer más que las chicas…-

-¡Eso es estúpido!-

-Claro que no lo es… son las leyes de la vida- Yo le saqué la lengua y él me abrazó, rodeando mi cabeza con sus brazos y apretándome contra su pecho con dulzura.

Al soltarme de su abrazo decidí provocarlo… así iba a ganar e iba a poder hacer lo que quisiera con él.

-Me gusta tu remera…- Y acaricié su pecho con mis dos manos… relamiéndome los labios, consciente de que él los estaba mirando- Pero me gusta más cuando no la tienes…- Mis manos bajaron lentamente hasta donde terminaba su remera. Entonces mis manos se metieron debajo de la remera y acariciaron lentamente cada uno de sus abdominales. Miré a Seth, que alternaba sus ojos entre mis manos, mi busto y mis labios.

-Lo… lo sé…- Contestó con poco aire. Sonreí mentalmente.

-Me encantan tus músculos- Dije intentando ser lo más sexy posible. Entonces él tragó su propia saliva y miró mis labios con deseo. Entonces decidí hacérselo más difícil y tomé un malvavisco para morderlo en esa manera sexy que siempre veía en las películas (claro que yo parecía una idiota haciéndolo) Su boca estaba abierta… genial… estaba completamente hipnotizado. Sonreí en mi mente una vez más.

Entonces él se acercó lentamente a mi rostro y quedó a menos de tres centímetros… su aliento volvió a golpearme y caí en sus redes… tanto él como yo estábamos hipnotizados…

Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y él respiraba pesadamente… entonces se los mordió, pero no como yo lo hacía, sino más bien de una manera masculina. Mi mano se posó sobre su pecho y la suya sobre mi cintura…

Y ambos nos inclinamos para besarnos. Y al hacerlo, nos besamos con pasión y necesidad, pero aún así amoldando nuestros labios a los del otro…

Sin previo aviso Seth me alzó, entrelazando sus brazos por debajo de la línea de mi trasero y me sentó en la mesada. Sus manos desesperadas viajaron debajo de mi remera y exploraron febrilmente cada rincón, sin subir demasiado. Las mías exploraron la línea de cada uno de sus músculos… Ambos nos separábamos para respirar y volvíamos a atacar los labios del otro con la pasión corriendo por nuestras venas.

Quería sacarle la remera… quería sentir cada parte de su piel contra la mía…

**Pero dos aullidos irrumpieron con nuestros besos y ambos nos separamos asustados.**

-Está nevando…- Dije al mirar por la ventana de la cocina.

-Me tengo que ir…- Yo asentí, indicándole que estaba bien- ¿Quién perdió?- Dijo refiriéndose a la apuesta.

-Ninguno- Dije yo sonriendo- Creo que será mejor que me vuelva a casa-

-No… mejor quédate aquí hasta que llegue… solo por si acaso, ¿está bien?- Yo asentí y él acarició mi rostro.

-Te amo…- Me dijo besándome con dulzura. Entonces Sue entró a la cocina y yo inmediatamente me bajé de la mesada.

-Te amo…- Susurré, sabiendo que Sue había escuchado.

-Ve, Seth… yo la cuido- Me acerqué a Sue, quien tomó mi mano y ambas vimos a Seth corriendo y sacándose la remera. Escuchamos un "Adiós" por parte de Seth y un "¿Pero qué dem…?" de parte de Charlie. La puerta de entrada se abrió y en menos de un segundo se cerró.

Yo respiré algo agitada y Sue me miró algo preocupada. Borró esa expresión y me sonrió.

-Ve al living Eleanor. Yo voy a sacar los muffins del horno- Yo asentí y me dirigí al living, preguntándome qué era lo que había pasado para que ambos Alphas llamaran a los de las manadas al mismo tiempo.

Al entrar me sentí un poco incómoda. Eran tres hombres mirando un partido de fútbol y yo una típica adolescente que recién había terminado una sesión de besuqueo con su novio, quien se había tenido que ir a atender asuntos de las manadas de hombres lobo (tachemos lo de típica… esa palabra no me califica muy bien)

Pero al sentarme y ver que era un partido de lo que los americanos llamaban "soccer" entre Liverpool y Manchester, me interesé… yo era de Liverpool. Así que mi tío y yo peleamos en contra de Billy y Charlie, que alentaban a Manchester…

* * *

Seth estaba acostado a mi lado… tomaba mi mano con delicadeza y yo sonreía. Esa era la segunda vez que se quedaba a dormir conmigo. Yo tenía demasiado sueño, así que todo me era muy borroso… y si cerraba mis ojos podía entrar al mundo de los sueños, donde podía ver mi habitación igual de oscura, pero Seth no estaba a mi lado. Así que mantuve mis ojos abiertos, a pesar de que sentía que pesaban demasiado… era muy difícil para mí mantenerme despierta… pasaba de un mundo a otro en menos de 2 segundos…

Pero aquella fuerza que cerraba mis ojos me venció, y entré al mundo de mis sueños… donde estaba acostada en mi cama y Seth no estaba allí. Sentí un vacío en mi estómago… y de algún modo u otro presentí que algo andaba mal. Me dí vuelta, para encontrarme en una posición más cómoda y entonces lo ví…

Y mi cuerpo se heló por completo y el miedo que me invadió me hizo temblar.

Lancé un grito de terror.

Era una persona… estaba en la ventana… y me miraba con sus ojos rojos…

Abrí mis ojos para despertar… para sentirme segura entre los brazos de Seth, pero no sentí su calor. Miré hacia mi costado… no estaba allí…

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Eso había sido un sueño? ¿La realidad? ¿Pero cual había sido cual?

Antes de poder contestarme la pregunta sentí una puerta abriéndose fuertemente, alguien corriendo y luego mi puerta se abrió, mostrándome a Max completamente inundado por temblores.

-¡¿Max?!- Y me dí cuenta de que yo también estaba temblando… pero lo mío era de miedo.

Entonces entró mi madre…

-¡¿Max, qué pasa?!- Pero Max no contestó y se dirigió hasta mi ventana… oliéndola como si fuese un perro…

Y la expresión en su rostro me hizo darme cuenta de todo…

-Vampiro…- Gruñó él. Y yo dejé de respirar…

* * *

:O ¿que pasooooo? chan chan chaaaaaan...

**Acá viene un problema...¿será grande? ¿Será chico? :O ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Vampiro bueno o vampiro malo? :O**

Hay... ¿o no que Seth y Eleanor son REEEEE tiernos? jajaja chicas... este capitulo es de **ONCE HOJAS DEL WORD!**

me meresco reviews por lo siguiente:

-11 HOJAS DEL WORD

-ESCENAS SUPER TIERNAS ENTRE ELEANOR Y SETH

-ACCIÓN Y MISTERIO EN EL CAP :O

-SUE, QUE ES UNA GROSA PORQUE NO LES DIJO NADA A LOS CHICOS SOBRE SUS BESOS "INOCENTES"

¿Algo mas?

Ah si...

**LEAN LA HISTORIA "PROMISCUOS" DE TEMAWOLFS QUE ESTA REEEEEEE COPADA Y QUE VALE LA REEEE PENA! SI QUIEREN LEERLA PASEN POR LA PAGINA DONDE ESTÁN MIS REVIEWS, BUSQUEN SU NOMBRE, ENTREN A SU PROFILE Y VAN A ENCONTRAR LA HISTORIA...**

**ESTA GENIAL! ES DE SETH Y LUCY (SU PROPIO PERSONAJE) la verdad que te doy 1000 estrellas por ese fic teamwolfs!**

YYYY... quería agradecerles a ella y a Mica Lautner por ser tan buenas personas y amigas :)** se los dedico chicas! alto cap eh? ;)  
**


	43. Estrategias

**Cap. 43: Estrategias**

No paré de temblar y llorar del miedo hasta que las dos manadas llegaron a casa. Max saltó de la ventana en el momento en el que dije la palabra "vampiro" y dio tres largos y agudos aullidos. Todos acudieron sin dudarlo. Hasta los 4 hombres Cullen vinieron.

Todos entraron a mi cuarto y Seth casi voló a abrazarme. Mi madre estaba a mi lado tomándome de la mano.

-¡Eleanor! ¿Estás bien? ¿Lo viste? ¿Te lastimó? ¿Tienes miedo?- Yo no sabía qué contestar… no sabía qué hacer. Yo solo temblaba y él me abrazada preocupado.

-Seth, déjala respirar… tiene miedo…- Dijo Leah. La miré y traté de volver a la realidad… Respiré con fuerza y sequé las lágrimas que caían por mis ojos.

-Yo… yo pensé que era un sueño- Él me atrapó en sus brazos y yo simplemente traté de respirar mejor.

-¡Sabía que teníamos que patrullar!- Gritó Sam frustrado.

-No sabíamos que el vampiro iba a pasar la línea del tratado…-

-¡Es un vampiro, Jared! ¡No sabe que hay una línea de tratado!- ¿De qué estaban hablando?

-¿No era el trabajo de los Cullens avisarle?- Preguntó Colin un poco resentido, mirando de soslayo a Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle y Edward. Me impresionó ver a un niño discutiendo sobre ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para…?-

-Basta, Emmet…- Advirtió Carlisle- Lo sentimos. Se nos escapó. No pudimos racionar con él. Es muy rápido- ¿Entonces ellos sabían que había un vampiro?

- Sí, Eleanor… lo encontramos cerca de nuestro territorio- Contestó Edward a mi pregunta no-hecha. Seth soltó el abrazo y me miró con culpa.

-¿Es por eso que no querías que viniera sola?- Pregunté ahora entendiendo su actitud cuando él había llegado a su casa después de acudir a los dos aullidos. Él asintió.

-Tenemos que hacer algo…- Dijo Jake pensando.

-¿Dónde están Max, Quil y Embry?- Todos se miraron…

Estaban allí afuera… con un vampiro…

-No te preocupes, Eleanor… ellos son tres- Y me dí cuenta de que mi respiración no era la misma, otra vez. Sentí la mirada de Jasper y comencé a respirar más fácilmente.

-¿Cómo lo viste Eleanor?- Preguntó Edward… mi mente viajó a todo ese mar de confusión.

-Yo estaba dormida… ¿o estaba despierta? No lo sé… todo era muy extraño. Yo en un momento estaba en mi habitación charlando con Seth y tenía mucho sueño… y sentía como si me estuviese durmiendo, entonces al cerrar los ojos veía mi habitación igual de oscura, pero Seth no estaba a mi lado. Suponía que era un sueño… entonces me dejé llevar y pensé que estaba soñando. Y luego lo vi… mirándome fijamente desde la ventana… Y cuando quise despertar escuché a Max saliendo de su habitación… y cuando vino temblando, me dí cuenta de que todo era al revés- Todos me miraron fijamente. Seth tomaba mi mano… la expresión de preocupación no se iba de su rostro.

-La pregunta es… ¿Por qué vino hasta aquí? Justo a su ventana…- Se preguntó Carlisle en voz alta.

-Habrá sentido el olor a sangre humana y prefirió la de Eleanor a la de Maxwell- Contestó Jasper. Carlisle asintió, pero algo en su mirada me dijo que no estaba convencido.

-Será mejor que patrullemos…- Dijo Sam a Jacob. Él asintió- Brady, Colin y yo iremos por la zona Norte del perímetro. Todos cubriremos 50 kilómetros a la redonda, excepto por Jared y Paul que irán por la zona Oeste, donde cubrirán hasta la costa-

-Emmet y Jasper se quedarán con ustedes. Edward y yo vigilaremos el perímetro de nuestra casa- Dijo Carlisle.

-Emmet, ¿Tú los acompañas?- Él asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro que decía "voy a patear traseros"

-Les diré a Max, Quil y Embry que vallan a la zona Sur. Jasper ¿Tú los acompañas?- Preguntó Jacob. Jasper asintió - Leah Seth y yo iremos por la zona Este-

-¡No!- Dije yo aferrándome con fuerza a Seth… él no se podía ir… no allí afuera con el vampiro… él no iba a correr ese peligro.

-Linda… tengo que ir- Y yo sentí la desesperación creciendo.

-Por favor no vallas…- Le supliqué escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

-Quédate Seth… ella te necesita- Dijo la voz de Jacob. Yo suspiré más tranquila… pero aún así la idea de que todos estuviesen expuestos me daba terror.

-¿Eso está bien para usted, señora Rigby?-

-Claro que sí…- Se notaba que estaba tan aterrada como yo- Si quieres puedes quedarte en la habitación de Max- Él asintió y yo vi a los demás saliendo de la habitación.

-Tengan cuidado…- Dijo mi mamá con sinceridad.

-Si necesitan ayuda solo avisen- Dijo Seth… pero ellos eran muchos… no iban a necesitar a Seth… ¿Verdad?

Y todos se fueron, hablando sobre tácticas y coordenadas. Escuchamos los murmullos irse luego del golpe de una puerta. Ninguno de los dos se movió. Mi mamá apareció por la puerta y sonrió preocupada.

-Quédate con ella si quieres, Seth… ya lo hiciste una vez… otra no va a hacer daño, ¿verdad?- Y yo me quedé con la boca abierta.

-Nosotros no…- Ella se rió… wow… extraño que hiciera eso después de todo.

-Lo sé… no se preocupen- Y antes de irse nos abrazó a ambos y a mí me dio un beso en la frente.

-Va a estar todo bien mamá…- Dije al ver su rostro.

-Lo sé…- Y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Yo me acosté agotada y Seth hizo lo mismo, quedando frente a mí.

-Debería haber estado aquí…- Dijo culpable.

-No, no… tú no sabías que iba a venir… ¡jamás te eches la culpa por algo así Seth! Además prefiero que me pase algo a mí antes de que te pase algo a ti- Dije con toda sinceridad. Él acarició mi rostro… pero era él quien necesitaba las caricias. Acaricié sus manos y las aparté con suavidad, apoyándolas sobre mi pecho, por arriba de mi busto, solo para que sintiese el latido de mi corazón.

Entonces dije algo que me salió tan de repente… y fue tan espontáneo, pero a la vez cliché… pero en fin de cuentas era completamente verdadero…

-Late solo para ti…- Y su mirada de preocupación se disolvió dejando ver una de ternura y completo amor verdadero. Sus manos encerraron las mías con delicadeza y las dirigieron a su pecho, donde pude sentir sus hermosos latidos…

-Eres increíble…- Dijo completamente embelezado…- Te amo…- Y me dio un corto, pero dulce beso.

-Te amo…- Y ambos cerramos los ojos y entramos al mundo de los sueños, donde soñamos el uno con el otro…

* * *

**Jacob P. O. V:**

Nadie pudo atraparlo. Corría de una punta a la otra alejándose cada vez más. Llegamos hasta el borde con Canadá… él había desaparecido por el noreste. Decidimos volver al perímetro de la casa de Max. Había algo que no nos gustaba de todo esto.

Todos nos transformamos de vuelta. Queríamos ser capaces de comunicarnos. Emmet y Jasper trajeron a Edward y Carlisle con ellos.

-¿Creen que vuelva?- Pregunté algo preocupado. Carlisle miró a Edward y él asintió.

-Es seguro…-

-¿Por qué va a volver sabiendo que lo estamos persiguiendo?...- Preguntó Embry completamente sorprendido.

-Edward tiene una teoría…-

-No es una teoría… más bien es un hecho-

-¿Y cuál es el hecho?- Preguntó Leah impaciente.

-El vampiro cree que Eleanor es su alma gemela…- Y nadie habló por unos largos segundos…

-Pero… ¿Cómo?- Preguntó Quil algo confundido.

-Nosotros no imprimamos, pero aún así sabemos cuando encontramos nuestra alma gemela- Contestó Carlisle como si estuviese hablando de un registro médico.

-Y él ve en Eleanor algo de su difunta esposa… lo escuché comparándolas cuando pasó a 5 km de nuestra casa- ¡Maldición!

-Seth lo va a matar…- El rostro de Quil demostraba un temor increíble. Max simplemente parecía que iba a vomitar…

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!- Preguntó desesperado.

-Tranquilo Max… vamos a tenerla vigilada- Le aseguré. Él asintió, aún así aterrorizado.

-¿Qué le diremos a Seth?-

-La verdad…- Contestó Edward con simpleza.

-Patrullaremos las 24 horas. Tenemos que encontrarlo y matarlo-

-Primero tenemos que atraerlo…- Dijo Jasper mirándonos a todos de soslayo. Todos se quedaron callados, adivinando a lo que se refería.

-¡¿Estás insinuando que voy a poner a mi hermana de carnada?!- Max comenzó a temblar y estaba por atacarlo, cuando Quil, Embry y Leah lo mantuvieron.

-No hablo de eso, Maxwell. Pero debemos acorralarlo, y para hacerlo, debemos dejarle una puerta abierta. Eleanor estará protegida por Seth. Él no va a estar dispuesto a dejarla- Su tranquilidad no lo abandonó ni un segundo.

-Max… tú, Seth, Colin y Brady la vigilarán dentro del instituto. Los demás patrullaremos por el área-

-¿Qué haremos cuando ella salga del instituto?- Preguntó Max.

-Irá a lo de Emily junto con Michelle, Abigail, Kim y Rachel. Dejaremos que Colin y Brady vigilen ese terreno. Los demás haremos un semicírculo de un radio de 20 kilómetros alrededor y lo dejaremos entrar… una vez que lo haga lo atraparemos- Dijo Sam. Yo imaginé la maniobra en mi cabeza.

-¿Creen que debamos decirles a Michelle y Abigail?- Preguntó Embry completamente frustrado.

-No… les mantendremos el secreto-

-Eleanor está aterrada… será mejor que le digamos que el vampiro ya se fue- Dijo Max frotándose la cara.

-Tienes razón. No queremos que sepa sobre todo esto. Se va a alterar- Dijo Edward.

-Ahora patrullaremos. Jared, Paul; vallan al Norte. Yo y Jacob iremos al Sur, así podremos comunicarnos mejor- Yo asentí cuando él me miró.

-Embry y Quil irán al Este- Dije yo mirándolos- Leah y Max irán al Oeste. Nos expandiremos 20 kilómetros. Excepto Leah y Max que irán hasta la costa-

-No… Max tiene que ir al instituto, sino Michelle se dará cuenta de que algo raro pasa- Dijo Leah. Todos se miraron pensando en qué hacer.

-Nosotros nos dividiremos con ustedes- Dijo Carlisle solucionando todo. Sabía que Max estaba muy agradecido al ver que ellos la ayudaban- Yo y Edward iremos con Leah. Emmet tú puedes ir con Jared y Paul. Jasper, ve con Embry y Quil- Todos asintieron una vez más.

-Colin y Brady se van a sus casas…- Dijo Sam mirándolos fijamente.

-¡Oh, no! Eso no es justo-

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-Basta… harán lo que se les diga. Luego patrullarán, pero ustedes necesitan dormir para vigilar a Eleanor mañana en el instituto-

-¿Tu crees que ella deba ir al instituto?- Preguntó Max sabiendo que su hermana iba a estar alterada.

-Va a estar más segura allí…-

* * *

**Eleanor P. O. V:**

Sentí una mano caliente acariciando mi rostro… pero yo quería dormir… ¿Porqué no me dejaba en paz?

Me dí vuelta, murmurándole a aquella mano que me dejara en paz y sentí una risa… Una risa que despertó todos mis sentidos y me hizo sonreír.

-Despierta linda…- Abrí mis ojos y me dí vuelta, para encontrarme con mi novio sonriendo, pero mirándome con preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Seth?...- ¿Qué hacía allí?...

Entonces recordé todo… y respiré con fuerza.

-¿Sabes algo?- Pregunté sabiendo que él me iba a entender. El asintió y una extraña sonrisa pareció por su rostro… ¿Acaso era forzada? ¿Y por qué sus ojos mostraban temor?

-Se fue… el vampiro se fue para el sur. Ya debe estar en la frontera con México- ¿En serio? ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces todos estaban bien? ¿Y ya nadie nos iba a molestar?

Sentí como si me quitaran un gran peso de encima… y respiré con facilidad.

-¿Enserio?- Él sonrió y asintió… pero algo en su sonrisa me daba mala espina.

-Ya no hay nada que temer…- Lo abracé con fuerza y él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para besarme dulcemente.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra que así sea…- Entonces me dí cuenta de algo… él tenía puesta una remera… y un pantalón limpio… y tenía su mochila en los pies de la cama.

-¿Fuiste hasta tu casa?- Él asintió.- ¿Te transformaste?-

-Sí… y todos están bien…- Él sabía que yo iba a preguntarle como estaban. Yo sonreí más tranquila.

-¿Es necesario que vallamos hoy al instituto?- Entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se rió.

-Sí… es necesario…- Yo le hice un pucherito y él se rió y me tomó entre sus brazos.

-Pero no quiero ir… estoy cansada- Y eso era verdad…

-Lo sé linda, pero tienes que ir…- Yo me recosté sobre su pecho y él acarició mi espalda con cariño…

Entonces una idea se cruzó por mi cabeza…

-Pero si nos quedamos…- Acaricié sus pectorales y lo vi tragar su propia saliva- Podemos hacer cualquier cosa…- Dije provocativamente.

-Elle…- Me advirtió. Yo no lo escuché y simplemente me dediqué a besar su pecho por arriba de la remera. Sabía que tenía que profundizar la "seducción" así que dejé que mis manos se metieran debajo de su remera. Sentí su cuerpo tensarse y sonreí. Mis labios comenzaron a subir por su cuello hasta llegar a la línea de su mandíbula. Allí lo mordí con suavidad y él decidió atacar mis labios con necesidad. Yo le respondí con el mismo entusiasmo. Me separé, para poder ponerme de rodillas y acomodarme mejor. Él acarició mi cintura y yo me senté a horcajadas de él, sobre su regazo, con una pierna a cada lado. Él jadeo y yo sonreí satisfecha. Ese jadeo había sido completamente sexy…

Sentí algo en la parte baja de mi estómago que me encantó… era algo que me decía que tenía que seguir.

-Elle…- Seguí besándolo. Entonces sentí su mano apoyándose sobre mi muslo… lentamente subiendo.

-¡Cállate!- Le ordené en medio de un beso. Él sonrió y sentí su mano presionando mi trasero.

Debo decir que eso me volvió loca. Lo empujé contra el cabezal de mi cama y me apreté contra su cuerpo con necesidad…

Necesitaba sentir su piel contra la mía… en ese mismo instante.

Entonces comencé a quitarle la remera y él me ayudo.

Al ver su perfecto cuerpo me mordí el labio inferior… él era perfecto… Entonces solté un jadeo sin darme cuenta y eso lo volvió loco. Sus manos tomaron mi trasero una vez más, y me apretaron contra su cuerpo. Lo besé desesperadamente.

Y me dí cuenta… yo tenía una remera… estaba estorbando… yo quería sentir su piel contra la mía.

Y, desesperada, comencé a levantarme la remera.

-No…- Seth tomó mis brazos y yo sentí una ráfaga de ira inundándome. No le hice caso.

-¿Qué?...-

-Eleanor, por favor, no me hagas esto… tu madre está en tu casa…-

-¿Y?- Pregunté un tanto avergonzada. Él acarició mi rostro con dulzura.

-Si sigues besándome así, te aseguro que no voy a dar vuelta atrás-

-No quiero que des vuelta atrás…- Dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos… y era la verdad… yo estaba segura de que Seth era el indicado. Era obvio…

Él se volvió a morder el labio inferior como lo había hecho antes.

-Ve a bañarte y a cambiarte…- Quería irme de allí en ese instante. Sentí mi rostro caliente por la vergüenza. Me levanté, tomé la ropa que tenía preparada en mi escritorio, y me fui al baño sin decir ni una palabra más.

Les aseguro que quería que me tragara la tierra. No estaba enojada… estaba completamente avergonzada… ¿Cómo podía haberle confesado en voz alta que quería ser suya de una manera mucho más íntima? Soy una idiota…

-Elle…- Se escuchó su voz detrás de la puerta. Dios… no quería que me viera completamente roja y molesta conmigo misma.

No contesté.

-Eleanor…- Entonces abrí la puerta y lo vi con su remera.

-¿Qué pasa?- No me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos. Pero sentí sus manos tomando mi rostro y me hizo mirarlo.

-No te enojes…-

-¡No me enojo!- El suspiró.

-Sabes que te amo… y de verdad que te deseo, pero… quiero que estés… co-completamente segura- ¿Había tartamudeado? ¡Oh, estaba nervioso! Y se estaba ruborizando… ¡era tan tierno!- Quiero que sea perfecto…- Y lo último lo dijo en un susurro que casi me hace desmayar.

-Yo también quiero que sea perfecto…- Él apoyó sus labios sobre mi frente y yo cerré mis ojos.

* * *

Digamos que el día fue algo extraño… y no… no me refiero a la mañana cuando traté de seducir a Seth…

Cuando estábamos yendo al instituto, podía ver a Seth mirando a todos lados… se daba vuelta y me abrazaba como si algo me fuese a pasar. Si escuchaba el mínimo sonido del viento golpeando las hojas de los árboles se daba vuelta bruscamente y se ponía en una posición de ataque.

¿Acaso tenía algo que ver con aquel vampiro? El recuerdo me hizo temblar…

Claro que al preguntarle él me decía: No te preocupes… es sólo por precaución. Él no está aquí.

Por suerte todavía la nieve no llegaba a cubrir las aceras, así que fue fácil caminar hasta el colegio. Pronto iba a tener que manejar hasta el instituto.

Al llegar, vi a mi hermano, a Colin y a Brady esperándonos. El hecho de que Colin y Brady estuviesen esperándonos era algo extraño… por lo general sólo nos saludaban y se iban a sus clases a quedarse sentados sin hacer nada… por que ellos sí que eran malos estudiantes, pero no les importaba…

Y aún más extraño fue que nos acompañaron a cada una de nuestras clases. A mi me acompañaba Seth, a Mikki mi hermano y a Abbey, Colin y Brady. … y a la hora en la que terminaban, ellos estaban parados en las puertas para llevarnos a las otras clases.

A la hora de la comida Colin y Brady se sentaron con nosotros (Mikki, Abbey, Seth, mi hermano y yo) y lo más extraño era que nos trataban como si hubiésemos sido sus amigos desde siempre.

No era que me cayeran mal… todo lo contrario, eran adorables (siendo mucho más altos que yo) pero jamás habían querido sentarse con nosotros. Mikki y Abbey se reían de las ocurrencias de ellos… yo también lo hacía… eran muy divertidos. Pero Seth… Seth estaba casi paranoico.

Al salir de la última clase, los vi a ellos parados en frente de la clase. Los cuatro estaban enfrascados en una conversación. Parecían preocupados… y pude escuchar que estaban hablando sobre algunas estrategias.

-Chicos… ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunté ya harta de sus extraños comportamientos cuando veían que nadie los estaba escuchando.

-No Eleanor… todo está bien- Dijo Brady restándole importancia a todo.

-¿Pasó algo con los de… las manadas?-

-No… ahora nos va a tocar patrullar - Seth se acercó a mí y me abrazó- Pero tú irás a lo de Emily

-¿Por qué vas a patrullar ahora? ¿Y porqué voy a ir a lo de Emily?- Pregunté extrañada.

-Por precaución, linda… en lo de Emily vana estar seguras y nosotros vamos a patrullar por el perímetro- Entonces vio a Abbey y Mikki caminando hacia nosotros y se acercó para decirme algo al oído- Recuerda no decirle nada a las chicas… no queremos que se asusten- Yo asentí, algo molesta de que me lo dijera por tercera vez.

-Lo sé…-

-¡Hola chicos!... ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Abbey inspeccionando nuestras miradas. Mikki corrió a saludar a mi hermano con un beso… ahora que los veía, eran adorables. O al menos lo eran en ese momento. A veces eran asquerosos… parecía que se estaban comiendo las caras

-Nada, sólo que las vamos a acompañar a sus casilleros…- Ellas se miraron un tanto extrañadas. ¿Acaso se estaban dando cuenta de que algo raro había pasado?

-Bueno…- Y los 7 caminamos a nuestros casilleros.

* * *

NOOO!! VAMPIRO SEDIENTO DE LA SANGRE DE ELEANOR :O o más bien... vampiro buscando a eleanor :O :O :O

chan chan chan chan!!

Pobre eleanor :( le mienten... y ella que esta re caliente con Seth ajajaj le tiene altas ganas ;)

**Bueno yo ya lo dije pero no vuelvo a decir: NOOOO VAN A HABER LEMMONS en mi fic :D**

yyy... nada... solo **LAS OBLIGO A QUE LEAN EL FIC 2PROMISCUOS" DE TEMAWOLFS QUE ESTA MÁS BUENO QUE SETH SIN REMERA Y... **(escritora babeandose por unos segundos) BABAAAA jajajaja. **BUENO LA COSA ES QUE TIENEN QUE LEERLO PROQUE ES UN FIC MUY ORIGINAL Y MUY DIVERTIDO Y MUY LINDO Y MUY TIENRO Y ME ENCANTA. ES DE SETH Y UNA CHICA LLAMADA LUCY QUE ES ATACADA POR VAMPIROS PERO LOS LOBOS Y LOS CULLEN LA SALVAN Y ELLA ES MEDIA HERMANA DE SAM :D**

**YYY OTRA COSA**: **todas me estuvieron preguntando como era eleanor... así que estuve buscando actrices que se le parecieran, pero no encontre NI UNAA que fuera como me la imagino. Igualmente encontré una modelo que tiene los ojos JUUUUSTOS como me los imaginaba... asi que en mi profile hay un link de un fotolog. Entren y van a ver la foto de Eleanor Rigby**

**IGUALMENTE:** la mina tiene los ojos d ella y el pelo del color que yo me imaginaba y la boca y casi todo... pero Eleanor tiene el pelo completamente lacio y la nariz más respingadita... así que traten de imaginársela así peor con pelo lacio y nariz bien respingada :D es fácil imaginarsela jajaja

bueno... espero que vean esa foto y me digan si eleanor les parece linda (agreguenle los cambios mentales que yo les dije :D)

YA SE QUE ES MUCHO LO QUE HAY QUE LEER Y QUE MUCHAS NO LO VAN A LEER (osea lo que hay aca arriba desp del capitulo) PERO LEANLO PORQUE AHI PUSE INFORMACION SOBRE ELEANOR :D

Las dejo que se pasen por mi profile :D


	44. Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras

ARGENTINA GANO EL OSCAR LA COOOOON*HA DE LA LOOOORAAA! VAMOS ARGENTINA CARAJOOO! WIIIIIIIIIIII! AGUANTE FRANCELLA!!! AGUANTE DARIIIIN LOCOOOO!

A Francella le faltó decir: A COMERLAAAAA... pero al menos estuvo ahi...

GROOOSOS LOS ARGENTINOS MIERDAAA!

* * *

**Cap. 44: Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras.**

**Eleanor P. O. V:**

Miré hacia la ventana sin ningún tipo de expresión en mi rostro… Había comenzado a nevar una vez más. Pronto todo iba a quedar tapado por un manto de nieve blanca… eso me iba a molestar mucho. Mirar a la nieve me lastimaba los ojos.

Pensé en Seth... lo extrañaba… quería tenerlo cerca y sentir su calor. De verdad que el frío estaba comenzando a incomodarme… me hacía sentir lejos de casa. Sabía que era porque siempre me sentía en casa cerca de Seth… y Seth era calentito. Solo necesitaba abrazarlo.

El recuerdo de su aroma me rompió el corazón. O al menos la mitad que quedaba de él… porque él estaba patrullando, y cada vez que él se iba, la mitad de mi corazón se iba con él…

Quería saber si estaba bien… quería verlo sonriéndome. Estar lejos de él era como estar perdida… no pensaba correctamente.

Miré mi guitarra una vez más y comencé a tocar… necesitaba dejar de pensar por un segundo en él.

**-_Black bird singing in the death of night… _ (Mirlo cantando en la oscuridad de la noche)  
**

**_Take these broken wings and learn to fly…_ (Toma estas alas rotas y aprende a volar)  
**

**_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise…_ (Toda tu vida estuviste esperando este momento para tomar vuelo)-** Canté lentamente, tocando cada acorde y cada nota con perfección.

**_-Black bird singing in the death of nigh…_ (Mirlo cantando en la oscuridad de la noche)  
**

**_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see…_ (Toma estos ojos hundidos y aprende a ver)  
**

**_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free…-_ (Toda tu vida estuviste esperando este momento para ser libre)  
**

**_-Blackbird fly…_ (Mirlo, vuela)  
**

**_Blackbird fly…_ (Mirlo, vuela)  
**

**_Into the light of the dark black night…-_ (Hacia la luz de la noche oscura)**

_TOC TOC…_

-¿Eleanor?...-

-Pasa mamá- Contesté sin ganas… Ella entró y me miró preocupada.

-Estabas tocando Blackbird…- Dejé la guitarra a un lado de mi cama.

-Lo sé…- Entonces caí en la cuenta… siempre tocaba Blackbird cuando estaba deprimida. La miré asustada… ¿Cómo no podía darme cuenta de cómo me sentía?

-Oh, cariño… ¿Qué te pasa?- Corrió a abrazarme y por fin sentí que estaba en casa… Entonces dejé las lágrimas salir. No me había dado cuenta de que tenía ganas de llorar.

Wow… enserio que tenía ganas de llorar.

-Lo extraño mamá...- Lloré como una niña. Ella acarició mi cabello dulcemente.

-¿A quién extrañas cariño?...- Ella sabía que esta vez no se trataba de papá.

-A Seth…- Ella me meció como solía hacerlo cuando tenía pesadillas.

-Oh cariño… lo verás mañana -

-Lo sé mamá… pero… no sé… necesito abrazarlo y quedarme en sus brazos por un rato largo… hace tres días que no puedo hacerlo…-

-¿Y no puedes aguantar?...-

-No…- Ella se rió un poco- lo quiero ya…- Y no lo dije como un capricho…

-Sé que no has estado lejos de él por mucho tiempo. Es normal… son jóvenes y lo único que quieren hacer es abrazarse y todo eso…- Pero mi mamá no entendía.

-No… ¡no solo quiero abrazarlo mamá!- Mi mamá se tensó y supe que estaba pensando cualquier cosa-… Quiero mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que lo amo. Quiero escucharlo decir que me ama y simplemente perderme en sus ojos. Es tan fácil hacerlo… es como perderse en su alma. Y me encanta…- Dije en un susurro, con una sonrisa asomando en mis labios…

-¿Lo amas?- Y sabía que se había emocionado al escuchar eso. Yo asentí con mi cabeza firmemente.

-Mucho…- Le aseguré en un suspiro.

-¿Y se lo haz dicho?-

-Sí… pero quiero volver a hacerlo…-

-¿Y él que te dijo?- Preguntó como si estuviésemos hablando sobre un chisme.

-Qué el me amaba…- Y sonreí al recordar su voz diciendo "Te amo, Eleanor…" Ella se rió felizmente.

-¿Entonces no es un simple amor de adolescente?- Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

-¡No! ¿No te haz dado cuenta? Él imprimó de mí- Ella se volvió a reír y yo también lo hice, secando mis lágrimas.

-¿Imprimó de ti?- Preguntó algo sorprendida. Ella ya sabía sobre la imprimación.

-Sí…- Y sonreí al saber que él jamás se iría de mi lado.

-Creo que soy algo ciega…-

-Creo que eres muy ciega…- Ella besó mi coronilla y me abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Entonces tengo que acostumbrarme a la idea de que mi pequeña niña encontró al verdadero amor de su vida?…-

-Y… creo que sí- Ambas nos reímos… simplemente disfrutando de aquel momento madre-hija. Ella suspiró y yo instantáneamente pensé en papá… Recordé como él amaba escucharla suspirar. En realidad él amaba todo de ella.

-¿Mamá?...- Pegunté cortando con el silencio.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?...-

-¿Tú crees que a papá le caería bien Seth?- Ella se quedó sin habla por unos segundos tan solo ante la mención de mi papá. Entonces me incorporé para mirarla a los ojos, y ella sonrió.

-Estoy completamente segura de que sí…- Yo curvé mis labios en una sonrisa nostálgica y ella me abrazó una vez más…

* * *

**Seth P. O. V:**

Nos reunimos en el bosque que rodeaba la casa de los Cullen. Recién había llegado de la casa de Eleanor. La había acompañado… no pensaba dejarla sola.

Todos estábamos en una ronda, esperando a la llegada de Jacob y Sam, quienes todavía no habían vuelto de su patrullaje. Todos los Cullen se habían reunido, incluso Renesmee, que se encontraba en los brazos de Bella.

-Están por llegar. Puedo escuchar sus pasos- Dijo Bella advirtiéndonos. Nessie tocó su rostro y Bella asintió con una "sonrisa" Pude ver a Edward rodar sus ojos.

-Vienen desde el norte- Todos nos dimos vuelta en esa dirección, y en menos de un minuto, ellos salieron de entre los espesos árboles en su forma humana.

-Sentimos la tardanza. Pudimos oler un rastro, pero es de hace dos días atrás- Se disculpó Sam. Jacob fue hasta donde estaban Edward y Bella y saludó a Nessie.

-Nosotros sentimos uno por el Sur… es de hace 1 día- Nos informó Paul.

-Parece que se está moviendo en círculos- Comentó Carlisle pensativo.

-Pero no se acerca al perímetro en el que nos encontramos. Cuando lo perseguimos huye. ¡Es muy rápido!- Masculló Leah molesta al ver que tenía un tipo de competencia…

Yo no estaba molesto… estaba furioso… y completamente aterrado. No entendía por qué demonios se seguía acercando.

Sentí la mirada de Edward a mi costado. ¿Acaso él sabía algo?

-No podemos dejarlo entrar…- Dijo Max asustado.

-¡Si lo dejamos entrar tenemos más oportunidad de encerrarlo!- Alice tomó la mano de Jasper al ver que se él se estaba por alterar… podía sentir la furia subiendo por mi garganta, y sabía que esa furia no tenía nada que ver con la que yo ya sentía.

-Jasper, creo que deberías respetar la decisión de Maxwell- Dijo Carlisle tranquilamente.

-Pero es una buena maniobra, en realidad- Comentó Colin. Tanto yo, como Max y Embry lo fulminamos con la mirada.

-¡No! ¡Estamos poniendo en peligro a todos en La Push!- Grité ya harto de pensar en lo que podría pasar si la maniobra salía mal.

-¿Entonces qué prefieres hacer?-

-¡Buscarlo día y noche hasta poder encontrarlo y atraparlo!- Grité con furia… solo quería eso. Tan solo quería borrarlo del mapa.

-Dejaríamos desprotegidas nuestras tierras- Dijo Paul.

-Entonces iremos algunos…-

-Seth, no sabemos qué es lo que él va a hacer…- Dijo Alice apenada.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?...- sentí el pánico apoderándose de mí…

-Lo único que puedo ver es cuando toma una decisión, pero luego todo desaparece. Eso es porque siempre decide tratar de penetrar en sus tierras y yo a ustedes no los puedo ver-

-¡¡¿Cómo se nos puede escapar así?!!- Golpee un árbol con fuerza. Este se partió un poco, pero no cayó. Me sentía tan culpable… ¿Cómo podía ser tan inútil? ¿Cómo podía acabar con un ejército de neófitos y no poder matar a un solo vampiro?

-Seth… no es tu culpa. El vampiro es muy rápido… por lo que puedo deducir, es un cazador. Son muy difíciles de acorralar- Dijo Edward al leerme el pensamiento.

-¿Pero porqué demonios él no se va? ¡Ya sabe que el lugar está completamente infestado de criaturas que lo quieren afuera! ¿Por qué sigue viniendo? ¡¿Por qué insiste?!- Y todos se miraron un tanto nerviosos…

Como si supiesen algo que yo no…

-No lo sabemos…- Contestó Edward vacilando. Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Seth, será mejor que comiences a patrullar- Dijo Jacob tratando de tranquilizarme- Max y tú pueden patrullar por la zona Este-Yo asentí, tratando de resguardar los temblores… no quería entrar en fase en ese momento.

-Colin y Brady vallan por la zona Oeste. Leah y Quil vigilarán el Norte. Paul y Jared por el Sur-

-¿Y yo?- Preguntó Jude fastidiado

-Jude, tu debes descansar un poco- Jude refunfuñó y todos nos fuimos a nuestros puestos de vigilancia sin más que decir.

* * *

**Jacob P. O. V:**

Esperamos unos minutos hasta que supimos que estaban demasiado lejos como para escucharnos…

-Ya podemos hablar- Anunció Edward. Miré a los que estaban a mí alrededor. Los Cullen, Embry, Jude y Sam.

-Ya no podemos seguir mintiéndole a Seth…- Dijo Alice con lástima.

-No creo que sea buena idea que le digamos… se va a alterar y lo va a ir a buscar solo-

-Está sospechando que algo anda mal…- Dijo Edward preocupado.

-Yo creo que es completamente espantoso lo que le están haciendo. Él tiene derecho a saber- Bella comentó completamente molesta.

-Tu viste como se puso… ¡si sabe la verdad, va a explotar!- Bella se mordió el labio inferior asustada. Nessie se removió en sus brazos… ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba incómoda?

-¡Jacob! Regresa a la conversación- Oh sí… la conversación.

-¿Y qué haremos con Abbey y con Mikki?… ellas están sospechando que algo anda mal- Dijo Jude preocupado.

-Y… creo que si les ponemos guardaespaldas todo el día, algo van a sospechar- Comenté con obviedad.

-¡Yo no soy su guardaespaldas!- Reprochó Embry con falsa molestia.

-Vamos a tener que seguir mintiéndoles a todos…-

-Genial…-

-Yo solo digo que si les decimos la verdad todo va a ser mejor- Dijo Alice.

-No creo que sea bueno asustarlas… y va a ser peor si le decimos la verdad a Seth- Comentó Esme al lado de Carlisle.

-En eso tienes razón. Lo único que vamos a hacer es asustarlas…-

-¿Qué hay de Eleanor?- Preguntó Sam…

-No lo sabemos… ella es lo único que él quiere, pero Max se niega a tenderle una trampa con ella… y creo que Seth se va a negar el doble- Dijo Jasper un poco irritado.

-Creo que tú actuarías de la misma manera si se tratara de mí- Dijo Alice haciéndolo razonar. Jasper la miró fijamente. Y Alice tenía razón… yo jamás podría poner a Nessie como carnada. Edward me miró y supe que sentía lo mismo que yo.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?-

-Dejar que se acerque lo suficiente… no sé- Dijo Jasper ya sin ideas.

* * *

**Eleanor P. O. V:**

-Eleanor ¿Quieres otro waffle?- Me preguntó Emily mostrándome el plato que rebozaba de ellos.

-No, gracias Emily. Estoy llena- La verdad es que no había comido nada… simplemente no tenía hambre.

Me levanté de la mesa con un simple movimiento y me dí la vuelta, para caminar hacia la puerta… necesitaba aire fresco.

-Eleanor, no creo que sea buena idea que salgas…- Dijo Quil levantándose y tomándome de un brazo con suavidad.

-No va a pasar nada Quil…- Y me solté sin hacer ningún tipo de fuerza.

Abbey y Mikki me miraron preocupadas, al igual que todos los que estaban en la cocina de Emily…

Una vez que salí, respiré con fuerza, me senté en las escaleras con la espalda apoyada sobre una de las viejas columnas de madera y miré hacia el bosque que se alzaba a mi costado. Escuché cada simple y pequeño sonido que podía captar.

Cinco días… Habían pasado ya cinco días desde aquel episodio con el vampiro… y cada vez se los veía más alterados. Sabía que algo me escondían. Todos los días después del instituto íbamos a lo de Emily… la mitad de los chicos nos vigilaban. Seth llegaba de patrullar a las 7 y media y me acompañaba a mi casa. Mikki y Abbey ya estaban sospechando que algo pasaba… yo simplemente les mentía.

Sentía algo extraño… era como si algo estuviese mal… y se reflejaba en mi actitud. No comía, no hablaba, no reía… no entendía qué demonios me pasaba… pero simplemente no quería comer, no quería hablar… no quería reír.

En los únicos momentos en los que se podía ver una "sonrisa" asomándose por mi rostro eran cuando Seth llegaba sano y salvo… cuando Max me abrazaba con cariño después de patrullar… cuando veía que a nadie le pasaba nada. Luego de asegurarme de eso, simplemente me encerraba en mi propio mundo…

Y pensaba en cualquier cosa… desde el viento silencioso… la lluvia repiqueteando contra el suelo, las tareas que tenía pendiente… pero más que nada en aquel vampiro…

¿Por qué estaban todos tan asustados? Supuestamente él ya se había ido… Pero aún así Seth se iba a patrullar y con él se iba la mitad de mi alma…

Y sabía que corría peligro... sabía que algo podía pasarle. Pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Era su trabajo y él estaba obligado a hacerlo…

¡Cuanto deseaba ser hombre lobo!… más bien mujer lobo.

Sólo para saber que él estaba bien… solo para no sentir mi corazón en la garganta cada vez que él se iba.

¿Por qué tenían que ir a buscarlo? ¿Por qué ellos?

Sentí la puerta abriéndose y al darme vuelta vi a Quil… ¿Qué hacía Quil allí? Yo esperaba ver a Abbey y a Mikki… no era que me molestara, simplemente me sorprendía.

-Dime qué te pasa…- Dijo él sentándose enfrente mío, en la misma posición que la mía.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunté mirando hacia otro lado. Pude sentir su mirada fija.

-Eleanor… tu hermano me dijo que no comes… no te veo hablar… ¡no te reíste cuando Embry se atragantó con un waffle!- Sonreí al recordar lo gracioso que se veía y la manera en la que se reían lo demás- Y eso sí que fue comiquísimo…- Sonrió al darse cuenta de que me había sacado una sonrisa.

-No es nada, Quil- Él se incorporó.

-¿No es nada? Eleanor… puedo verte- Lo miré a los ojos dándome por vencido.

-Solo… solo tengo miedo…-

-¿Del vampiro?- Me reí patéticamente.

-No le tengo miedo al vampiro Quil… bueno, si se me aparece te aseguro que voy a estar aterrada, pero no es eso… ¡son todos ustedes!-

-¿Te damos miedo?- Preguntó a punto de reírse.

-¡No!- Lo hizo y yo lo golpee en el brazo por hacerme reír. Entonces lo miré fijamente y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro, mostrando una mirada triste.- Tengo miedo que les pase algo…- Él tomó mi mano con fuerza- A veces… a veces me gustaría ser hombre lobo y estar allí… y saber que están bien-

-Lo sé Eleanor… pero tienes que entenderlo. Es nuestro trabajo…-

-Pero si el vampiro no está, ¡¿por qué lo siguen buscando?!- Él se quedó mudo. Solté mi mano con furia.

-No… nosotros no lo buscamos… solo patrullamos por si aparece de nuevo-

-¡Pero ya se fue! ¡No es necesario! Así que dejen de patrullar…- Él se rió al verme comportándome como una niña.

-Eleanor… somos 2 manadas y un aquelarre de vampiros… él es uno solo. ¡Creo que tenemos una pequeña ventaja!- En ese punto tenía razón.

-Lo sé…-

-¿Entonces por qué te preocupas?-

-No lo sé Quil… es extraño, pero siento que algo anda mal…- Él me abrazó con fuerza.

-Todo está bien Eleanor… no va a pasar nada- Yo me sostuve en aquel abrazo… y me sentí más cercano a él que nunca.

Sentimos la puerta abrirse y al separarnos vimos a la pequeña Claire con una coronita en su preciosa cabellera azabache.

-_¡Qwuil! ¡Nor! Miden_ lo que tía _Mily_ me dio- Gritó felizmente señalando la pequeña coronita. Quil se rió y Claire saltó a abrazarlo. Quil la atrapó y la mantuvo en un abrazo que me emocionó por completo…

Y los vi a los dos… ambos con auténticas sonrisas en sus rostros… y sus ojos llenos de felicidad. Y Quil la miró como si fuese la cosa más asombrosa… y la abrazó como si fuese la porcelana más delicada… y entendí porqué ellos buscaban a aquel vampiro… entendí porqué ellos se sacrificaban por nosotros… y lo entendí más allá de cualquier simple y burda explicación.

Lo hacían por nosotras… por todas las personas en sus vidas. Lo hacían para ver sonrisas tan grandes como las de Claire, en cada rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Quil al ver mi rostro enternecido. La pequeña Claire bostezó y Quil la miró embelezado. Yo sonreí.

-¿Quiere entrar por un waffle? Me agarró hambre…- Pregunté levantándome.

-_¡¡Zii!!_- Gritó Claire saltando en los brazos de Quil…

Él me sonrió y se levantó con facilidad…

A pesar de que la vida era difícil… siempre iba a tener a quienes amaba a mi lado, para hacerlo todo mucho más fácil.

* * *

Bueno chicas en este cap puse la cancion **Blackbird** de Los Beatles (obvio)... y les digo que es una de las canciones más hermosas que jamás escuché en mi vida... fue escrita por Paul Mc Cartney.. y se inspiro en los problemas raciales que estaban creciendo en los Estados Unidos en esa época... ustedes deben saber que los afroamericanos, antes, en estados unidos, se los consideraba menos personas que los de piel blanca. Ellos usaban diferentes baños que los blancos, en los colectivos les tenian que dar los asientos a los blancos sí o sí, tenían que ir a la guerra de vietnam POR OBLIGACION TODOS (cuando los blancos que iban eran los que dejaban las universidades o los que no tenían trabajos) y además de todo los mataban porque sí...

Esa canción para mí es una gran inspiración y las invito a todas a escucharla... ymás que nada las invito a que aprendan más sobre este tema (no sé si saben, pero **Martin Luther King Jr**. es mi heroe... él fue uno de los grandes revolucionarios de esa época ya que él daba discursos a la gente sobre la igualdad entre las diferentes razas... él dio el discurso "I have a dream" el 28 de agosto de 1963 (JUUSTO 30 años antes de mi nacimiento) en el cual el decía que tenía un sueño en el cual las personas de todas las razas se llevaban bien... un discurso completamente INCREÍBLE... está en Youtube. Las va a impresionar escucharlo.

Bueno... me dejo de ir por las ramas jaja y les respondo una pregunta que me anduvieron haciendo, la cual era "En qué momento de amanecer se esta desarrollando la historia ahora)

**-EN ESTE MOMENTO LA HISTORIA SE DESARROLLA EN NOVIEMBRE... OSEA QUE NO FALTA MUCHO PARA QUE APARESCA IRINA... PORQUE ESTO SE DESARROLLA EN AMANECER :)**

Pasa que yo, para agregarle más acción al fic, voy a hacer que irina aparesca unos cuaaaaaaaaaaaantos días despues... pero aún así, en noviembre :)

Y... nada... solo quería decirles que: LEAN EL FIC **"PROMISCUOS"** DE **TEAMWOLFS**... ES INCREIIBLE... YA SE LOS RECOMENDÉ EN LOS DOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES Y SE LOS VUELVO A RECOMENDAR. **Es de Seth y una chica llamada Lucy (la media hermana de sam) que es atacada por vampiros...seth la salva y PLUUUM... se imprima... pero ella.. es la novia de su mejor amigo Will :O ¿Qué va a pasar? :O**

ajajajaja bueno...

les voy avisando que el miercoles comienzo las clases asi que va a ser un POQUITO dificil seguir a paso tan rapido, pero no s epreocupen que no las dejo en banda ni loca :) voy a seguir actualizando continuamente :)

ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A MICA LAUTNER Y TEMAWOLFS POR SER LAS MÁS CAPAS DEL MUNDO...

:)

pd: Perdon por sacarme en la parte de arriba sobre el tema de los oscars... es que me siento REEE orgullosa jajajaja

Laura :D


	45. Manos heladas

**Cap 45: Manos heladas.**

_DING DONG_

-¡Llegó Seth!- Gritó mi mamá desde la cocina. Yo tomé mi bolso y bajé las escaleras lentamente… como si estuviese caminando hasta mi muerte.

Abrí la puerta y al salir el viento frío me envolvió. Sentí como si mi pecho se estuviese cerrando.

Allí enfrente mío estaba Seth… no corrí a saludarlo. Simplemente caminé lentamente y le dí un corto e insulso beso en los labios.

-Buenos días… - Dijo con una voz apagada.

-Buenos días…- Entonces noté una vieja camioneta Chevrolet roja estacionada en frente nuestro- ¿Trajiste la camioneta de tu mamá?- Él intentó sonreír

-Sue no quería que te enfermaras, así que me la prestó para llevarte al colegio-

-Oh, Sue es genial- Dije enternecida. Él tomó mi mano y yo la acepte. Ese mínimo contacto me dio escalofríos. El calor de su mano contrastaba con el de mi cuerpo.

Caminamos unos pasos y…

PUM!

Me resbalé y caí al piso sentada.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- Preguntó Seth asustado- ¿Te lastimaste?- Entonces yo comencé a reírme con fuerza…

-Eleanor deja de reírte… ¿Estás bien?-

-Jajajajajaja s-sí… jajajaja estoy bien jajajajaja- Entonces una sonrisa de "Dios… ¿qué haré contigo?" apareció en su rostro. De verdad que esa era la primera vez que me reía tan fuerte en 6 días.

-Dios… debes tener cuidado. Ahora está todo muy resbaloso- Me ayudó a levantarme y yo traté de tranquilizar mi risa. Ahora que la nieve estaba comenzando a tapar todo, debía tener cuidado al caminar. Yo y la nieve no éramos las mejores amigas.

Me dí cuenta de que me estaba mirando fijamente… con una auténtica sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté ya más tranquila.

-Hacía mucho que no te escuchaba reír así…- Él me rodeó en un abrazo y yo escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

Al separarnos fuimos hasta la camioneta, nos subimos y Seth arrancó hacia el instituto.

El silencio entre nosotros no era muy cómodo… todo lo contrario… nos estaba carcomiendo… ambos debíamos hablar, pero no sabíamos que decirnos… me sentía tan lejana a él.

El frío que sentía me encogía el corazón… necesitaba abrazarlo, pero su cuerpo estaba tan distante al mío.

Él intentó prender la radio, pero no se escuchaba muy bien, así que la apagó en menos de dos minutos.

Finalmente el silencio me hartó y hablé.

-Lo siento…-

-¿Qué sientes?...- Preguntó extrañado.

-Debería estar haciéndote las cosas más fáciles, pero lo único que hago es estorbarte- Entonces él me abrazó por los hombros y yo pude sentir su calor. Aquel dolor en el pecho se fue instantáneamente… era como si se estuviese derritiendo.

-Sabes que tú no eres un estorbo Eleanor…-

-Lo sé… es solo que te extraño…-Entonces él me miró por unos segundos.

-Pero… si nos vemos todos los días- Yo suspiré y lo miré. Él volvió a mirar hacia la calle.

-Pero no es lo mismo… ya no tenemos tiempo para nosotros… y lo entiendo. Es tu deber… pero aún así te extraño- Entonces llegamos al instituto y él paro la camioneta, pero no se bajó. Se acomodó para quedar de costado y yo hice lo mismo. Ambos nos miramos y supe que él me había hipnotizado. Sus manos viajaron a mi rostro. Yo simplemente cerré mis ojos… amaba cuando me acariciaba el rostro.

-Te juro que hoy va a ser un día completamente nuestro…- Yo sonreí

-¿Enserio?- Pregunté emocionada. Podía sentir la anticipación.

-Sí… apenas termine el colegio, iremos a donde tú quieras y haremos lo que tu quieras…- Él me besó con dulzura y yo sentí mi corazón reviviendo de a poco.

-¿Pero no tienes que patrullar?- Su rostro quedó a menos de dos centímetros del mío.

-Jacob se va a poder arreglar solo- Dijo en un suspiro que me volvió loca. Antes de darme cuenta, sus labios atraparon los míos.

-Eres el mejor…- Ambos nos reímos en medio del beso, y una vez que nos separamos, salimos de la camioneta y entramos al instituto tomados de la mano.

-¡Hola chicos!- Escuchamos decir a Mikki antes de lanzar un sonoro bostezo.

-¿Tienes sueño?...- Pregunté sarcásticamente. Abbey apareció por nuestro lado con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días chicos…-

-Oh, ¿Y a qué le debemos la sonrisa?- Preguntó Mikki riéndose.

-Oh, no lo sé…- Contestó imitando a Mikki cuando estaba feliz. Los cuatro nos reímos y escuchamos un silbido lobuno. Más bien un aullido. Miré a mi costado y vi a mi hermano pasando por al lado nuestro.

-¡¿Quién es esta hermosura?!- Tomó a Mikki por la cintura y ella se rió. Él le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y pude verla sonrojándose.

-¡Max! No hagas eso en público- Max se rió

-¡Es que te extrañé!-

-Max… me trajiste hasta el instituto- Ella se rió y él le dio un pequeño beso en los labios "Ugh… que ascooo"

-Me tengo que ir… ten cuidado hermanita-

-¡Oh, se dio cuenta de que existo!- Dije yo riéndome- Oigan chicas, voy a dejar mis cosas. Nos vemos en la hora de Biología-

Seth me acompañó hasta mi casillero y luego yo lo acompañé al suyo. Por suerte era temprano y faltaban unos 10 minutos para entrar a clases.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer hoy?- Preguntó Seth una vez que terminó se sacar todas las cosas de su mochila. Cerró su casillero y me atrapó entre los casilleros y su cuerpo. Amé el calor que me irradiaba.

-Mmm… no lo sé… lo que tu quieras…- Dije tratando de provocarlo. Una sonrisa sexy apareció en su rostro y supe que estaba perdida.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?- Su rostro se acercó a mi cuello. Pensé que iba a besarlo, pero en vez de hacer eso, lo acarició dulcemente con su perfecta nariz e inhaló mi aroma…

Sentí miles de escalofríos pasando por mi espalda. Mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras… Y más si haces lo mismo que hiciste recién- Al reírse su aliento colisionó con mi cuello, haciéndome perder aún más la razón.

-¿Te gusta que lo haga?...-

-Me encanta…- Entonces él alejó su rostro de mi cuello y me miró fijo a los ojos, mostrándome un amor tan profundo que me dio vuelta el corazón… era un amor del cual jamás me iba a cansar.

-¿Puedo mimarte?- Pude sentir mi corazón derritiéndose en su lugar. Tomé su perfecto rostro entre mis manos y lo besé con dulzura.

-Claro que puedes mimarme, amor…- Y rocé suavemente mi nariz con la suya.

-Te amo…- Dijo en medio de un suspiro…

-Te amo…-

* * *

La segunda hora me tocó con Mikki y Abbey. Ese día les tocaba a ellas sentarse juntas. Yo normalmente me sentaba con Fred Best en esa clase cuando les tocaba a ellas sentarse juntas, pero ese día había faltado, así que nosotras teníamos toda la hora para hablar tranquilamente, ya que el profesor de Psicología normalmente se dormía en las clases.

-Ugh… ¡ya comenzó a roncar!- Masculló Mikki tomándose el cabello entre sus manos, algo cansada. Yo me reí.

-Déjalo… ser psicólogo debe ser cansador- Mikki me miró como diciendo "Estás loca"

-¿Por qué va a ser cansador?-

-Pues… porque tienen que escuchar los problemas de los demás todo el tiempo- Entonces asintió.

-Sí… tienes razón…- Entonces sus ojos viajaron a Abbey que estaba dibujando perdidamente en su cuaderno. Yo la imité y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al ver el perfecto rostro de Embry, dando una sonrisa estilo Elvis, plasmado en la hoja.

-¿Con que no te gusta Embry?- Pregunté burlonamente. Ella saltó en su asiento algo anonadada.

-¿Q-qué? ¿De qué hablas?- Mikki se largó a reír.

-No lo sé… capaz que de tu dibujo- Mikk tomó el cuaderno y se lo puso enfrente del rostro y con una muy mala imitación de la voz de Embry dijo: -¡Oh, Abbey! ¡Sé cuanto te encantan mis músculos! ¡Bésame!- Y juro que me reí tan fuerte que el profesor de movió en su asiento.

-¡Deja eso!- Gritó en un susurro Abbey, sacándoselo.

-Jajajajaja, Dios jajajaja- Yo ya no podía más… y sí que necesitaba reírme así.

-Oh, vamos Abbey… ríete- Abbey tomó la hoja la arrancó del cuaderno y la rompió.

-¡Oh! ¡Era un lindo retrato!- Dije yo tratando de no reírme más. Abbey bufó cansada y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, que estaban entrelazados encima del banco.

-¡Dioooos! ¡Ya no sé que hacer chicas!- Dijo con voz de niña, que se escuchaba amortiguada.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Mikki. Abbie levantó su rostro y pude ver su expresión de molestia.

-¡Sólo pienso en él! ¡Lo veo en mi mente, en mis sueños, en cada maldito lugar! ¡Lo peor de todo es que ya dibuje 27 veces su rostro y en todos los dibujos tienes esa endemoniada sonrisa que me vuelve loca! ¡Y ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que lo estoy dibujando! ¡UGH!- Su expresión de molestia era muy graciosa.

-¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste?- Pregunté esperando escuchar solo un "Me gusta"

-¡Que Embry Call me encanta!- Mikki y yo lanzamos un "Ohhhh" enternecido y ella nos golpeó sin mucha fuerza.

-¿Y él te dijo algo?-

-No lo sé… siempre me dice que soy linda, y me toma la mano, y me dice que le encanta estar conmigo, y me mira de una manera tan extraña… y siento algo extraño… ¡y todo es extraño!- Mikki y yo nos miramos sabiendo que ella no tenía idea de la imprimación.

-¡¿Se besaron?!- Abbey negó con la cabeza.

-¡Estuvimos a punto! ¡Pero justo llegó la inútil de la mesera a pedirnos la estúpida cuenta! Y ahora Jacob lo hace patrullar todo el tiempo y no lo puedo ver- Lo último lo dijo en un susurro. Yo sentí mi corazón acelerarse, pero no demostré mi nerviosismo.

-¡Oh, ya vas a tener tiempo de abusar de él!- Dijo Mikki haciéndome olvidar por completo mi nerviosismo.

-¡Eres una idiota!- Pero a pesar de decirle eso, Abbey se rió.

La clase pasó entre risas, golpes y muchas burlas. Ese había sido el día en el que más me había reído después del incidente con el vampiro. Al salir, vimos a Seth, Colin, Brady y Max esperándonos.

-¿Divertida la clase?- Preguntó Seth envolviéndome en sus brazos.

-Muy…- Le di un corto beso y sonreí genuinamente. Él sonrió también… cuanto había extrañado su sonrisa.

-Max… deja de hacer eso en público- Susurró Mikki riéndose. Max estaba mordiendo su cuello juguetonamente.

-Ugh, ¡consíganse un hotel!- Grité tratando de molestarlos. Abbey se rió tan fuerte que casi explota. Seth la miró como si estuviese loca y luego se rió con ella.

-Mejor no hablemos hermanita… estuve escuchando algunos recuerdos de Seth y gracias a eso, él se ganó un mordisco- Yo sentí como si me tirasen un balde agua fría…

_Oh por Dios…_

¿Max sabía sobre… mi _apuro_?

-¡OHHHH! ¡Te quemaron, hermano!- Gritó Collin. Brady comenzó a reírse y Abbey y Mikki lo siguieron.

-¡¿Lo mordiste?!- Pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Oh, ya se sanó… no tiene ninguna marca en el hombro, ¿ves?- Miré ambos hombros de Seth… todo estaba en su lugar. Sonreí al ver el tatuaje. Cómo me gustaba.

-Bueno… será mejor que vallamos a nuestra próxima clase- Dijo Seth tratando de no ponerse rojo, aunque lo único que veía era como se oscurecían sus mejillas.

Todos caminamos a nuestras clases. Por suerte esa clase me tocaba con Seth , Mikki y Abbey. Yo me senté con Mikki y Abbey se sentó con Seth.

-¿Por qué no me siento con mi novio?- Pregunté al darme cuenta. Abbey lo abrazó y me miró con falso odio. Ellos estaban adelante nuestro.

-¡Por que es mío!- Juro que casi me caigo de la silla de la risa. No sentía celos. Todo lo contrario, me daba mucha risa. Jamás iba a dudar de mis amigas.

-¿Me engañas Seth Clearwater?- Pregunté dramáticamente imitando a las novelas de la televisión.

-¡Jamás te engañaría Eleanor Rigby!- Me siguió el juego. Los cuatro nos reímos, pero aún así Seth tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. Luego miró a Mikki y la señalo.

-¡No te propases con mi novia!- Luego de reírnos, la profesora de Física entró al aula y todos nos tuvimos que callar la boca.

A pesar de eso nos mandamos papelitos entre los cuatro hablando de cualquier cosa. En uno las chicas pusieron

_"¿Qué anduvieron haciendo ustedes dos?"_ Yo me puse roja y Abbey se rió. Mikki trataba de esconderlo. Seth negaba con su cabeza.

_"¡Nada! Shh… ¡presta atención!" _Y luego seguimos hablando de cualquier cosa. La profesora no se dio cuenta porque estaba muy emocionada copiando fórmulas y resolviéndolas ella sola.

* * *

El día pasó rápido… y de verdad que estaba sorprendida de reírme tanto. Había extrañado sentirme tan libre y feliz. Seguro que mi felicidad se debía a que Seth iba a pasar toda la tarde conmigo.

Cuando sonó el último timbre para salir Seth estaba esperándome con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Vamos?- Yo tomé su mano

-Vamos…- Sonreí con felicidad, demostrándole a todo el mundo mis perfectos dientes parejos. Estaba optimista.

Fuimos hasta nuestros casilleros y pusimos todos los libros en nuestras mochilas.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- Preguntó una vez que se acomodó la mochila en sus hombros.

-Mmm… no lo sé. Hace frío. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Mamá está trabajando en el proyecto de una casa en Forks, así que no está-

-Bueno…- Y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Oigan chicos! Gritó la voz de mi hermano detrás de nosotros. Oh, oh- ¿Vamos a lo de Emily?-

-Emm… sí…- Dijo Seth nervioso- Yo llevo a Eleanor en la camioneta- Mikki sonrió felizmente.

-¿Puedes llevar a Collin, Brady y Abbey? Muchas personas no entran en mi auto- Seth asintió dubitativamente.

-No te preocupes… tengo un plan. Tú simplemente sígueme- Susurró en mi oído antes de darme un tierno beso en la mejilla. Max no había escuchado. Estaba muy entretenido, mirando a Mikki. Yo reí y esperamos a que todos llegaran.

Abbey llegó con Colin y Brady a cada costado de ella. Tenía ambos brazos enganchados en los de ellos y caminaban como si se fuesen a casar.

-¿Vamos?- Preguntó Abbey felizmente. Ella estaba esperando ver a Embry.

-Vamos…- Y los 7 caminamos hasta la salida.

Estábamos bajando las escaleras de la salida cuando…

_AAAUUUUUUU…._

Miles de aullidos inundaron el cielo.

Eran aullidos desesperados… asustados… enojados.

Sentí mi cuerpo congelarse en el lugar… y el pánico corrió por mi cuerpo.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta.

-¿Seth?- Pregunté asustada. Él se dio vuelta para mirar a Max. Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- El pánico en la voz de Mikki fue evidente. La gente a nuestro alrededor miró hacia el cielo.

Más aullidos desesperados… no paraban más… y yo estaba temblando del miedo.

Sabía lo que quería decir…

-Tenemos que irnos… Eleanor, lleva a las chicas a lo de Emily- Dijo mi hermano con una voz de mando que me dejó muda. Seth me dio las llaves de su camioneta.

-¿Qué?... Pero…-

-¡Sólo llévalas! ¡Ya! ¡No te detengas en el camino ¿Entendiste?!- Gritó frustrado. Yo asentí temblando. Mis piernas estaban gelatinosas.

-¡Vamos!- Dejaron sus mochilas en los lugares, saltaron la baranda izquierda de las escaleras y corrieron.

-¡¡Seth!! ¡¡Max!!- Grité. Pero ninguno de los dos se dio vuelta. Desaparecieron en la esquina. Iba a transformarse atrás.

-¿Eleanor?... ¿Qué está pasando?-

Pero yo estaba aterrada… no podía contestar. ¡Necesitaba ir a decirles que vuelvan! ¡Necesitaba abrazar a mi hermano y besar a Seth!

Tomé la mochila de Seth y la de Max y agarré a las chicas como pude. Ellas tomaron las mochilas de Colin y Brady.

-¡Vengan!- Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta la camioneta de Seth.

-¡Eleanor! ¡Contesta!- Abrí la puerta de la camioneta, tiré las mochilas en la caja y le dí las llaves a la primera que tuve enfrente.

-¡Abbey! ¡¿Sabes manejar?!- Ella asintió algo asustada.

-S-si… ¿Pero porqué no manejas tú?-

-¡Tengo que ir a buscarlos!- Me saqué el buzo, quedando en una simple remera mangas cortas, blanca. El frío no me afecto… sentía un calor insoportable.

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! Eleanor estás loca. ¡Tu hermano te dijo que fueras a lo de Emily!- Ellas sabían que algo malo pasaba.

-¡Sólo cállense y hagan lo que les digo! ¡Maneja hasta lo de Emily! No pares en los semáforos, maneja lo más rápido que puedas y cuando lleguen a lo de Emily NO salgan de ahí ¿Entendido?-

-Eleanor… ¡por favor no hagas esto!- Me pidió Mikki a punto de llorar.

-¡¿Entendido?!- Grité. Ellas asintieron sin aliento y se subieron a la camioneta.

-Eleanor ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?- No sabía… simplemente tenía que ir a buscarlos.

-No lo sé…- Y corrí al lugar donde ellos habían desaparecido. A mi costado podía ver un gran bosque. Dí la vuelta y fui hasta la parte trasera del colegio, que estaba abierta.

No sabía que estaba haciendo. Simplemente seguía mi instinto.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente.

Me metí en el bosque.

-¡¡¿Max?!! ¡¡¡¿Seth?!!!- Grité con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento. El silencio sepulcral me desesperó.

-¡¡¡Seth!!! ¡¡¡Max!!!- Corrí un poco, tropezando con algunas ramas, adentrándome a aquel bosque que parecía no tener fin. No supe cuantos minutos habían pasado… pero no podía encontrarlos.

Paré por unos segundos… necesitaba respirar.

Sentí algo corriendo cerca…

-¿Seth?...- Pregunté pensando que él me había escuchado. Una rama se rompió detrás de mí.

Me dí vuelta asustada.

-¡Max!...- Nada…

Y el silencio comenzó a asustarme. Mis rodillas querían ceder, pero no las dejé. Me quedé parada allí esperando alguna respuesta.

-¡¡¡¡Max!!!!- Y mi voz tomó un tinte de pánico. Nada…

Y entonces sentí unos pasos muy apresurados…

Una mano helada me tapó la boca, y unos brazos de piedra me atraparon.

Y mi corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos…

Y el grito de horror puro que solté se amortiguó por aquellas heladas manos.

-¡No puedo creer que te he encontrado!...- Y supe que mi muerte iba a llegar en cualquier segundo.

* * *

**:O O DIOS MIOOOOOOOO! NO! QUE PASO LAURA? QUE HICISTE? ESTAS LOCAAAA?** si.... estoy loca.

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO CAMBIA TODOOO... **asi que van a tener que esperar uno dias para ver qué e slo que pas acon Eleanor y los demas :O

Ah... les cuento sobre **HOY: MI PRIMER DIA DE CLASES...**

_Me cambie a un colegio publico (iba a uno privado catolico ¬¬) y me cambie con tres d emis mejores amigas ^^ la cosa es que no había entrado a sus cursos -.- pero hoy cuando yo ya me habia sentado con una chica que yo no conocia, mi amiga gise me dijo: VENI! entraste a segundo tercera conmigo :O y yo re feliz me fui a sentar con ellas :D_

_LO MEJOR es que el colegio es re copado proque el edificio es todo nuevo y los profesores faltan cuando se les canta y cuando eso pasa podemos boludear por el colegio, podemos tomar MATE EN CLASES CHICAS! woohooo... y comemos cuando se nos canta, es re facil, podemos llevar torta todos los días, hay chicos lindos, estan mis mejores amigas, hacemos lo que queremos Y ESTOY FELIZ... ese colegio es JUSTO para mi... la más vaga del mundooo jajaja_

**Bueno... les queria REITERAR POR CUARTA VEZ... que lean el fic "Promiscuos" de Teamwolfs que es re grosaaaaa :D es de Seth y una chica llamada Lucy (la media hermana de Sam Uley) y ella es atacada por vampiros, peor los lobos la salvan antes de que la muerdan y... bueno ustedes leanla :D Y DEJEN REVIEWS! porque se los re merece :DD**

La cosa es:

**DEJENME REVIEWS POR EL SARPADO CAPITULO DE HOY... REVIEWS POR DEJARLAS CON GANAS DE MÁS, REVIEWS POR MI NUEVO Y MEJORADO COLEGIOO :D**

Lau :D


	46. ¡Que se valla!

**Cap 46: ¡¡Que se valla!!**

_Una mano helada me tapó la boca, y unos brazos de piedra me atraparon..._

_Y mi corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos…_

_Y el grito de horror puro que solté, se amortiguó por aquellas heladas manos._

_-¡No puedo creer que te he encontrado!...- Y supe que mi muerte iba a llegar en cualquier segundo._

Comencé a temblar del terror… No podía ser verdad… eso no podía estar pasándome a mí.

-Shh… Shh… no te preocupes amor mío. No te voy a hacer daño…- La aterciopelada voz del vampiro me dieron ganas de vomitar- _Por ahora…_-

Respiré entrecortadamente… y las lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a caer por mi rostro.

_"Por ahora…"_

No quería morirme… No quería dejar este mundo. ¡Tenía tantas cosas por hacer! ¡Tantos sueños!

Pero no podía morirme… no sin antes despedirme de Seth… necesitaba despedirme de él.

-¡No llores, amor mío! Nada te va a pasar a mi lado- Pero yo no escuchaba… yo simplemente gritaba débilmente. No podía respirar bien.

-Por favor… por favor suéltame… ¡por favor!- Le supliqué, inutilmente, hipando y temblando. A pesar de mi voz amortiguada, yo estaba segura de que me había podido captar, pero también estaba segura de que mis súplicas eran inútiles. Igualmente me era imposible no suplicarle.

-Oh, cariño… no te preocupes. Te soltaré. Pero debes jurarme que no vas a gritar- Asentí febrilmente. Estaba completamente aterrada. Sentía como si mi corazón estuviese dejando de funcionar.

-¿Lo juras?-

-¡¡Sí!!- El vampiro lentamente me soltó y yo supe que no debía gritar ni correr ni intentar nada extraño.

Me dí vuelta y con lo que me encontré me hizo caer al piso sentada. Mis piernas ya no podían aguantar mi peso. Estaba completamente aterrada.

El vampiro desapareció ante mis ojos y luego apareció justo enfrente de mí.

Me miró con sus ojos rojos… sedientos… y llenos de algo que pude descifrar fácilmente: Deseo.

Sus facciones eran completamente perfectas… y se notaba que no tendría más de 30 años. Su cabello negro azabache estaba completamente despeinado… y sus colmillos sobresalían.

¿Pero porqué no me había mordido?

Sus manos frías entraron en contacto con mi rostro y yo quise vomitar allí mismo.

-Al fin te encontré amor mío- ¿Amor mío? No me atreví a contradecirlo. Entonces se relamió sus labios, sediento- Eres igual a Araminta… tienes los mismo ojos… el mismo cabello…- Acarició mi cabello como si fuese lo más delicado del mundo. Yo no supe qué hacer- Pero no cometeré el mismo error… no te mataré. Serás mía para toda la eternidad - Entonces su rostro se acercó al mío y… me olió.

Sin previo aviso sentí algo quemándome la espalda… era una sensación horrible. Como si me estuviesen tirando una fina línea de magma puro. Traté de no lanzar un grito de dolor.

-¡No!- Grité…- ¡Yo jamás seré tuya!- Entonces su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de confusión. No sabía de donde había sacado la valentía…

Deduje que si me iba a morir… al menos lo iba a hacer como era debido.

-Claro que lo serás... ¿Por qué no querrías serlo?- Aquel magma estaba comenzando a impregnarse en mi piel. Podía sentirlo calando lentamente en mi columna vertebral. Solté un pequeño grito de dolor.

-¡Porque los vampiros me dan asco!- Solté sin siquiera pensarlo. Sus manos rodearon mi cuello y sentí una leve presión… pero a pesar de ser leve, me estaba dejando sin aire.

Una furia descomunal estaba comenzando a crecer en mi garganta…

Ya no había terror… solo furia.

-¡No importa! ¡Eso no importa! Cuando te transforme serás igual a mí… y no podrás hacer nada en contra de eso- Me soltó sin previo aviso. El temor se volvió a apoderar de mi cuerpo. La furia luchaba por salir, pero no podía.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡Por favor no!- Le supliqué arrastrándome hacia atrás. Todo menos eso… no podía ser transformada en vampiro…

-¿Qué? ¿No qué?- Preguntó dolido. Comenzó a acercarse a mí.

-¡No! ¡No puedes transformarme!- El magma había llegado a mi médula ósea… lo podía sentir… era como si estuviese latiendo. Y me fue difícil respirar.

-¡¡Pues eso es lo que haré!!- Su expresión de dolor pasó a ser de completa furia en menos de un segundo. Me tomó por la muñeca y me levantó del piso sin ningún esfuerzo.

Su rostro lleno de ira me aterrorizó por completo…

Antes de darme cuenta me arrojó al suelo sin piedad y con una fuerza descomunal. Me había arrojado al menos a 10 metros de distancia. Una rama se clavó justo en mi espalda. No sabía si me había cortado. Grité del dolor.

Se acercó a mí y me tomó entre sus brazos… pero esta vez el tacto fue suave.

-Lo siento amor mío… a veces no me puedo controlar- Me tomó entre sus brazos y me levantó una vez más- Dime tu nombre…-

-¡No!- Aquel magma crecía dentro de mí… era imparable… y yo no sabía cómo era capaz de soportar ese dolor. Me estaba quemando por dentro.

-¡¿No me lo vas a decir?!- Su rostro se volvió a contorsionar por la ira y grité de terror al sentir sus manos en mi cuello.

-Su… el… ta… me- Comencé a toser. Entonces mis pies dejaron de hacer contacto con el suelo y…

_¡CRACK!_

Fue el sonido que mi brazo izquierdo hizo cuando el vampiro me tiró contra un árbol lejano… y no dolió… por unos segundos.

El impacto había sido tan fuerte que me había quebrado.

-_¡AAAAHHH!_- Caí rodando en el suelo. Mi cabello sucio de tierra estaba enfrente de mi rostro. No veía con claridad…

El dolor que sentía era completamente insoportable… Eran dos: El del fuego que me quemaba la médula, y el del brazo.

-¡No te preocupes cariño! ¡Sanarás apenas te transforme!-

-¡¡¡¡No!!!- Grité al verlo acercándose a mí. Me tomó por los hombros y me paró. Al ver que no me podía mantener por el dolor que sentía, me dejó caer. Entonces por el rabillo del ojo, vi la sangre que manchaba la remera blanca que ya estaba llena de tierra. Ni siquiera me atreví a ver la fractura.

-No te preocupes… jugaré contigo un rato… luego serás mía- Y sentí ganas de vomitar…

Y me sentí sola… sin vida.

Y desee morirme en ese mismo instante. El dolor era demasiado fuerte… era demasiado para mí.

Me acurruqué en el suelo llorando por el dolor… gritando… pero sabía que nadie me iba a escuchar, no importaba cuanto lo deseara

* * *

**Seth P. O. V:**

Corrimos por el bosque lo más rápido que pudimos. Yo les llevaba ventaja por poco.

-_¡¿Dónde está?!_- Grité furioso.

-_¡En el Este!... ¡estás por llegar!_- Contestó Jacob. Leah se acercó a mí. Ella me había podido alcanzar.

-_¿No se mueve?_- Los Cullen corrían a nuestro alrededor. Esme se había quedado.

-No…- Contestó Edward sin dificultad al correr.

-¡¿Qué creen que esté pasando?!- Gritó Alice que iba un poco más atrás nuestro.

-¡No lo sé! ¡No entiendo!- Ninguno entendía por qué el vampiro no se movía.

-¿Olieron eso?- Preguntó Bella asustada. Olí intentando captar algo…y al hacerlo sentí algo extraño, pero no sabía qué era.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Edward al mismo tiempo que yo me lo preguntaba en mi cabeza.

-¡¡El olor es distinto!!- Bella comenzó a correr con más fuerza, sacándonos ventaja a mí y a Leah.

-_¡¡Ya estamos por llegar!!_- Gritó Max- _¡¡Sólo unos metros!!_-

-**¡NO!**- Gritó Bella al llegar a donde estaba el vampiro. Su grito inundó todo el bosque… no supe cómo, pero aceleré.

Llegamos a un claro y justo en el medio había un vampiro…

O más bien… una vampira.

Bella se lanzó sobre ella sin pensarlo. La vampira intentó correr, pero Leah fue más rápida y la acorraló entre ella y Bella.

Sin pesarlo dos veces, salté sobre el cuerpo de Bella y mordí el cuello de la vampira, arrancándolo sin piedad.

Sus alaridos nos aturdieron.

Alice tomó uno de sus brazos, Emmet el otro, Rose una pierna y Jasper la otra. Carlisle y Edward estaban haciendo lo posible por prender una fogata. Carlisle se había sacado su campera y la había usado para apoyar los restos y quemarlos.

-¡¡No!! ¡No pude ser!- Gritó Edward completamente aterrorizado.

-_¡¿Qué pasa?!_- preguntó Quil sintiendo el temor creciendo dentro de nuestros pechos. Entonces Edward se dio vuelta.

-Es una trampa…-

Y entonces caí en la cuenta.

-¡ELEANOR!- Grité dando la vuelta y comenzando a correr. ¿Y si el vampiro la había visto? ¿Y si la había atrapado?

Sabía que habían más personas en La Push... ¿pero si él la atrapaba justo a ella?

Alguien intentó bloquear sus pensamientos: Quil...

-_Corre, corre, corre_- Pensaba nada más.

-_¡Seth! ¡¿A donde vas?!_- Preguntó Jacob que ya no entendía nada.

-_¡¡A buscarla!!_-

-¡¡Nos tendieron una trampa!!- Gritó Edward a los demás Cullen. Luego de unos segundos, pude sentir sus pasos acelerados acercándose a los míos.

Detrás de mí pude escuchar a las dos manadas y a Bella. Max simplemente repetía _"No, por favor no"_

-¡¡¿Qué pasó?!!- Preguntó Bella horrorizada.

-¡¡Nos tendieron una trampa!! El vampiro puede estar ahora mismo en La Push-

Y todos corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos.

-_¡Colin y Brady van a buscarlas a la casa de Emily!_- Nos comunicó Jacob recordando la voz de Sam al decirle su plan. Colin y Brady se perdieron hacia un costado.

-_¡Busquemos en el bosque!_- gritó Leah. Ella, Bella y yo estábamos a la cabeza.

-¿Huelen algo?- Preguntó Bella. Entonces olfatee y sentí la quemazón en mi nariz…

Definitivamente el vampiro estaba en La Push.

-Bella, ve a casa… quédate con Renesmee- Jacob lanzó un grito de dolor. Estaba preocupado.

-¡No!- Gritó ella. Max se estaba adelantando a mí.

-¡¡Tenemos que ir más rápido!!- Gritó frustrado. Pero sabía que era imposible.

-¡Bella escucha!-

-¡No, Edward!-

Entonces percibí un olor que me congeló por completo…

-¡Sangre!- Gritó Bella asustada. Paró abruptamente.

-Bella, ve a donde están los otros. ¡¡Llama a Carlisle!!- Entonces Bella, al darse cuenta de que no iba a soportar la tentación, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo a donde estaban los otros.

-_¡RÁPIDO!_- Gritó Max completamente asustado. Yo lancé un gruñido sin pensarlo… estaba tan aterrado como furioso.

Entonces…

_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. SUELTAME_

Se escuchó a la lejanía.

El sonido retumbó en los huecos del bosque… Calando en mi cabeza... entrando a mis sentidos.

Esa voz...

-_¡¡ELEANOR!!_- Y se me desgarró el alma.

* * *

**Eleanor P. O. V:**

Traté de sentarme… no podía morir sin pelear. Lentamente puse mi mano derecha en el suelo y traté de enderezarme. Una vez que lo logré puse un pié sobre el suelo y luego el otro.

-¿Así que no te vas a rendir, eh?- Logré pararme y miré mi brazo que estaba desnudo. Casi me desmayo.

La sangre que salía de mi hombro era impresionante… y la fractura por suerte no era expuesta, pero mi brazo parecía de gelatina. ¡Y dolía tanto!

-No…- Dije en un extraño gruñido que salió de mi garganta. El fuego había pasado a quemarme todo el cuerpo, pero principalmente la cabeza.

Sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza y la columna vertebral.

El vampiro se acercó a mí y yo hice algo que jamás pensé que haría…

Le gruñí… le gruñí justo como Seth lo hacía.

El vampiro no aceptó muy bien eso…

-¡¿Te atreves a gruñirme?!- Entonces me tomó con fuerza mi brazo quebrado.

-_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-_ Grité del dolor. Las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro- _¡SUELTAME!_- Le supliqué.

Entonces me tomó del cuello y me volvió a lanzar contra el piso con tanta fuerza, que mi cuerpo se amoldó irregularmente a la tierra que estaba bajo una fina capa de nieve.

Al menos el suelo estaba frío… y no iba a sentir ese calor tan insoportable.

Entonces sentí un dolor aún más punzante en la cabeza…

Gruñí por el dolor.

-Creo que no entiendes que conmigo no puedes jugar…- Su cuerpo estaba muy alejado al mío. Le era muy difícil controlarse, pero no quería matarme…

Yo prefería la muerte antes que la vida como una sanguijuela.

Entonces me volví a parar con lentitud. Esa vez fue mucho más difícil… me sentía completamente derrotada.

-Eres fuerte, niña…- Entonces él comenzó a olfatear- ¿Qué es ese olor?...- Preguntó algo extrañado.

Entonces sentí como si me quemaran el rostro… pero más que nada la nariz… me quemaban las fosas nasales.

-¡NO!- Gritó el vampiro completamente asustado- ¡Lo descubrieron! ¡Sabía que no podía confiar en ella!- Entonces desapareció ante mis ojos y luego apareció enfrente mío.- Nos vamos amor mío-

_Me tomó del hombro y se acercó a mi cuello lentamente… _

_Cerré mis ojos… y esperé el dolor sin dar pelea… esperé sus dientes…_

_Esperé la agonía eterna._

_"Al menos moriré siendo amada..._" Pensé...

...

...

Pero nada pasó.

Entonces volví a abrir mis ojos y todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Miles de gruñidos, una sombra color arena, unos brazos fríos tomándome. ¿Acaso más vampiros querían tomar mi sangre?

Las garras del vampiro que estaban agarrando mi hombro se clavaron sin piedad y trataron de retenerme, pero los otros brazos eran fuertes, y sombras de muchos colores tomaron al vampiro y lo hundieron.

Solté un grito al sentir el dolor en mi hombro desgarrado. La carne y la sangre se podían ver perfectamente.

-¡¿Eleanor?!- ¿Quién me llamaba? Miré hacia todos lados y enfrente de mí vi algo que me atemorizó más que nada en este mundo…

Más que el dolor… más que el sufrimiento… más que la propia muerte

Allí se paraba un lobo color arena enfrente del vampiro. Y alrededor de él estaban más lobos gruñendo.

Los gruñidos despertaron algo extraño en mí...

-_¡¡¡Seth!!!-_ Grité con la poca voz que tenía.

-¡Eleanor, no grites! ¡Carlisle ya viene!- Las manos frías se posaron sobre la herida de mi hombro derecho.

Vi a Seth saltar hacia el vampiro. ¿Por qué los demás no lo ayudaban?

-_¡¡¡Seth!!!_- Grité tratando de librarme de aquellos brazos. ¡¡Tenía que ir a ayudarlo!! Con cada grito mi dolor incrementaba.

El vampiro estaba atrapado en sus garras, pero antes de que Seth pudiera quebrarle el cuello, el vampiro lo pateó en el estómago con fuerza.

-¡¡SETH!!- Entonces un lobo color negro y blanco lo atacó… y sus ojos verdes destellaron por un segundo.

-¡¡MAX!!- Y el dolor fue tan insoportable… tan imposible de parar, que comencé a temblar.

El fuego me consumía por completo y sentía que de verdad me estaba quemando.

Alguien lanzó un alarido… no supe si había sido yo, o el vampiro que estaba siendo destruido frente a mis ojos.

-¿ELEANOR?- Gritó la persona que me tenía atrapada.

Lancé un grito de dolor… no sabía que hacer… sólo quería que se fuera.

-¡Eleanor, tranquila!- Una sombra pasó enfrente nuestro… y antes de darme cuenta una fogata estaba siendo prendida…

Podía ver las llamas flameando frente a mis ojos. No tenía una visión definida... todo se veía borroso.. nada tenía cara

Y mis temblores aumentaban

Y comencé a sentir todo claramente… un olor dulce… repugnante que me quemaba la nariz por completo.

Gruñí… gruñí con fuerza… gritando. Seguí temblando… no podía parar de temblar.

-¡¡Carlisle está ocurriendo!!- Ya no me podía controlar.

Entonces un sonido desgarrador salió de mi garganta…

Un grito… o un aullido… no entendí muy bien qué era.

-¡ALEJATE EDWARD!-

-¿QUE LE PASA?!- Seth…

-_S-seth…_- Dije en un gruñido- _¡Hazlo parar!_- Grité. Sus manos tomaron mi rostro…

Pero ya no estaban calientes… estaban normales.

-¡Está pasando!-

-¡NOO!- Max…

-¡¡M-max…!! ¡¡¡¿Qué… me pasa?!!!- Y estaba aterrorizada… no entendía nada. ¿Qué me pasaba?

-Llevémosla a casa- ¿A dónde?...

-¡No! El olor…-

-¡Llévala a lo de Emily! ¡¡Ahora!!- Pude reconocer la voz de Sam Uley. Yo cerré mis ojos del dolor… no podía más.

Los brazos completamente helados que me habían estado tomando todo ese tiempo me movieron un poco. Entonces sentí unos brazos distintos. No eran calientes, pero yo sabía que eran los de Seth.

Los temblores de mi cuerpo no le hacían fácil la tarea.

-Vas a estar bien, Eleanor…- Y en su voz había una culpa que me rompió el corazón. No me atreví a abrir los ojos… simplemente intenté no lanzar gritos del dolor.

El trayecto no fue largo… antes de darme cuenta, gritos histéricos inundaron el lugar donde me encontraba.

Mis fosas nasales me seguían quemando… y podía escuchar los rápidos pasos de mucha más gente detrás nuestro.

-¡¡¡Seth!!! ¿Qué pas…? ¡OH POR DIOS!- Emily...

-¡ELEANOR!- Eran Mikki y Abbey.

-Está pasando Emily… la atacó el vampiro y ahora le está pasando-

-¡¿Qué vampiro?!-

-¡¡¿Qué le está pasando?!!-

-¡Carlisle trae la morfina!-

-¡HAGAN ESPACIO!-

-¡¡Me du-ele!!- Grité en medio de temblores. El calor en mi espalda y mi cuerpo no se iba, los temblores incrementaban, cada parte de mi ser latía del dolor.

-¡¡No griten!!- Gritó Seth callándolas a todas.

Sentí algo suave debajo de mí y supe que me habían acostado en algún sillón.

Sentí unas manos heladas y mis fosas nasales ardieron.

Gruñí con fuerza y los temblores aumentaron.

-¡Carlisle ponle la morfina!- Gritó Seth. Yo abrí mis ojos… no podía ver bien por las lágrimas.

-¡Le hace mal que esté cerca!- La quemazón se alejó.

-¡¡Ya está!! ¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás! ¡Quédate cerca de ella y va a pasar pronto!- Gritó Leah.

-¡NO! ¡ELLA NO SE VA A TRANSFORMAR!- Gritó Max.

Entonces entendí todo…

-¡QUE SE VALLA!- Grité quedándome sin aliento- ¡¡¡Qué e-el dol-lor se valla!!!- Los gruñidos que salían de mi garganta eran indescriptibles.

El dolor me carcomía… pero ya no sentía el dolor en mi hombro derecho… ni el dolor en el izquierdo. Tampoco en la fractura…

Solo era el fuego…

-¡¡Está sanando!!-

-¡¡Oh por Dios!!-

-¡¡Saquen a Michelle y a Abigail!!-

-¡No! ¡Saquemos a Eleanor!-

-No…-

-¡Seth! ¡No hay vuelta atrás!- Los brazos helados me tomaron. Gruñí al sentir el fuego en mi nariz y en mi garganta. Había algo que me decía que debía morder esos brazos y arrancárselos a aquella persona.

Los brazos me soltaron.

-¡Llévala tú! ¡Le duele!- Los brazos sin ningún tipo de temperatura me tomaron con fuerza y sentí un aire levemente fresco… ni siquiera eso. Era de una temperatura normal.

-Eleanor ¿Te puedes parar?- Una voz aterciopelada me preguntó. Algo me decía que esa voz debía ser eliminada.

-No…- Gruñí. Me sentaron en el piso y pude sentir la nieve derritiéndose lentamente bajo mi cuerpo.

Nadie se movía… simplemente me miraban temblar del dolor.

-¡¡QUE SE VALLA!!- Volví a gritar.

Entonces los brazos helados me cerraron en un abrazo…

Y fue como una explosión…

Lo empujé con una fuerza descomunal y gruñí… la nariz me quemaba de una manera que jamás había sentido… todo mi cuerpo me quemaba. Era lo peor que había sentido en mi vida.

Solté ese grito/aullido y…

_¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!...

* * *

_

Y... aca dio vuelta la historia... Solo diganme si les gusto, les encantó o no ¿Ok?

Diganme si les gustó el hecho de que Eleanor se transformara o no :)

Bueno, las dejo chicas :D

REVIEWS POR ALTO CAPIITULOO :D

Lau


	47. Acostumbrándome

**47: Acostumbrándome.**

Fue la sensación más fea que jamás había sentido… Como si mis huesos estuvieses descolocándose. Como si mi piel se estuviese dando vuelta. No me dolió, simplemente me impresionó.

Aquel calor se liberó de mi espalda y pasó a quedarse en todo mi cuerpo.

Gruñí con fuerza… aquella sensación de querer morder a la persona con los brazos helados no se iba.

Entonces abrí mis ojos… y fue como si mediante ellos, comenzase a sentir todo.

Los colores eran más definidos… podía ver cada detalle… podía notar cada desperfecto en cualquier lugar. Podía escuchar todo… miles de murmullos me llenaban la cabeza. Ramas quebrándose por el viento, los latidos de los corazones, los pasos en las calles lejanas, las toses, las risas de los niños, el chirrido de los columpios en la plaza…

Y podía oler… oler a los dos vampiros que estaban enfrente de mí. Un olor dulce… asqueroso. Pero mi nariz no me dolía como antes.

Pero el gruñido que se escapaba de mi garganta era imposible de detener. Mi instinto me decía que ataque…

-¡Edward aléjate!- Gritó Carlisle. Edward hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Pero yo no dejaba de gruñir… ellos estaban en mis tierras y yo debía eliminarlos.

Sentí algo extraño en mi interior… como si unos lazos me estuviesen uniendo a diferentes personas.

_CRACK _una conexión.

_CRACK_ otra conexión

_CRACK _otra conexión…

Y así seis veces.

-_¡Eleanor! ¡Soy Jacob! ¡Deja de gruñir ahora mismo! ¡Tranquilízate!_- Ahora entendía a lo que se referían con que no podías desobedecer las órdenes del alfa.

Inmediatamente mis gruñidos pasaron a ser una respiración pesada. Mis temblores cesaron y me quedé parada allí sin hacer nada.

-_Eleanor ¿Estás bien?_- Y la voz de Seth me volvió a la realidad más que el mando de Jacob.

-_Edward será mejor que se vallan… esto le está haciendo mal_- Pensó Jacob.

-Carlisle tiene que curar su… brazo- Entonces tomé conciencia de que no estaba apoyando mi pata izquierda.

-_Estoy bien…_- Contesté, con mi voz aún extraña. No me gustaba para nada ese olor.

-_Lo sé Eleanor… tienes que aguantar_- Pero no podía ver a Seth… ¿Dónde estaba?...

-Estoy detrás de ti…- Me dí vuelta y al verlo a los ojos sentí algo extraño…

_Fue como si mi universo diese un giro completo… así que todo estaba en el mismo lugar que antes…_

_Seth en el centro… como siempre lo había estado._

_Y sentí un calor recorrerme el cuerpo… era ese calor que yo siempre sentía cuando él me miraba, pero esta vez era más fuerte._

_Y sentí que era mío… como siempre lo había sentido._

_Los lazos que siempre me habían atado a él se quedaron en el mismo lugar._

_Y lo amé de la misma manera que siempre… de una manera infinita e imposible de explicar._

_Solo que ahora pude notar mi corazón alentándose para quedar a ritmo con el suyo._

-¿Imprimó de él?... Por que no siente nada nuevo- Dijo Quil sin entender nada. Yo solo me acerqué a Seth y él hizo lo mismo. Su cabeza acarició la mía con dulzura.

-Creo que sí…- Comentó Leah con felicidad. Pude escuchar un pensamiento salir a flote… fueron unas palabras llenas de esperanza…

-No soy un punto muerto…- ¿A qué se refería con punto muerto?... y ¿Por qué estaba tan emocionada?

Max estaba mirándome con preocupación.

Todas las emociones se mezclaban entre sí provocando una sola sensación: Miedo…

-¡Lo siento Eleanor!- Dijo la voz de Seth.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?-

-¡Mira lo que te he hecho!- Entonces sentí algo en el pecho… era un dolor…

Me dolía verlo así. Siempre me había sentido muy mal al verlo así, pero ahora me dolía como si me estuviesen golpeando en el pecho con un palo de acero.

-¡Tu no haz hecho nada Seth! ¡Fue mi culpa!-

-¡No es hora de esto! ¡Es hora de curarle… la pata a Eleanor!- Dijo Jacob. Yo miré mi pata izquierda.

Oh, oh…

Se había sanado… pero había quedado torcida.

-Carlisle… creo que vas a tener que romperle el brazo de nuevo- _¡¿QUÉ?!_

-_**¡¡¡No, no, no, no, no, no!!!**_- Y en lugar de salir un NO de mi… hocico… salieron mini aullidos lobunos.

-Eleanor… tenemos que hacerlo. ¡No puedes ir con la pata así!-

-**_¡No quiero, no, no, no, no, no!_**- Entonces comencé a gruñir una vez más. Edward me mostró una expresión de cansancio… yo le mostré mis nuevos colmillos.

-_¡Eleanor! ¡Vas a hacerlo!_- Ordenó Jacob. Entonces de mi garganta salió un lamento. Mis orejas se echaron hacia atrás.

-_Tengo miedo…_- Entonces sentí el dolor de Seth… ¿Yo le estaba haciendo eso? ¿Y porqué lo sentía yo?

-_Seth… mejor vete_- Le dijo Jacob.

-_¡No! ¡Yo me quedo con ella!_-

-_Ugh… Seth… ¡Te vas! Transfórmate y ve a tranquilizar a Mikki y a Abbey-_ La voz de Jacob al dar mandos de Alpha era como… doble. Seth cumplió con las órdenes del Alpha y desapareció en el bosque. Escuché cada uno de sus movimientos. Sentí un vacío al no tenerlo cerca.

Y luego el miedo se apoderó de mí.

-_¡¿Lo van a hacer acá?!_-

-_Mejor hacerlo aquí que en una casa llena de chupasangres_- Pensó Leah… en eso tenía razón.

-Eleanor… te prometo que no te va a pasar nada- Yo traté de mantener mis gruñidos. No quería gruñirle a Carlisle, pero no podía evitarlo.

-_Dile que lo siento…_- Le dije a Edward.

-Eleanor se siente mal por gruñirte… no lo puede evitar- Sus manos heladas entraron en contacto con mi pata y sostuve un gruñido que estuvo a punto de salir. Mi nariz no quemaba como antes, pero el olor era insoportable.

-Te voy a poner una buena dosis de morfina antes de hacer eso- De

-_No te pases de dosis_- Pensó Jacob. Leah se puso a mi lado. Sentí la aguja… eso no me dolió.

-_Sentimos mucho no haber llegado antes, Eleanor…_- Me dijo Leah algo frustrada.

-_Está bien Leah… no fue su culpa. Además… ahora soy hombre lobo. Genial, ¿no?_-

-_Sí…_-

Después de al menos 5 dosis… ya no sentía mi pata.

-¿Estás lista Eleanor?- Respiré con fuerza, tragué mi propia saliva y asentí.

-_No…_- Pensé antes de sentir el fuerte

**_¡CRACK!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Tres días… tres malditos días desde mi transformación. Mi pata ya estaba curada… aunque cuando Carlisle me la quebró, yo le mordí el brazo… Fue completamente por instinto. Yo jamás hubiese hecho algo así. Claro que me disculpé.

Seth se había quedado conmigo los tres días. No había ido a la escuela y ni siquiera se alejaba para comer.

Descubrir que había "imprimado" a Seth fue extraño. Porque en realidad yo ya sentía todo eso, pero aún así lo llamaron "imprimación" Según Leah yo era la primera mujer lobo en imprimar a alguien. Me sentí muy orgullosa de eso.

Todos se preguntaban porqué me había transformado. Ya había conocido a vampiros, pero jamás había tenido los síntomas y además yo era tan solo mitad Quileute.

Carlisle formó su propia teoría: Mi instinto de supervivencia y el hecho de ver a Seth y Maxwell en peligro, habían activado el gen. Además del encuentro con un vampiro que tomaba sangre humana.

Mi mamá venía todos los días a verme. La primera vez que lo hizo casi se desmaya… luego se largó a llorar preocupada. Claro que después me gritó las mil y un cosas… yo simplemente la escuchaba. No podía decirle mucho, si entienden a lo que me refiero.

Las chicas supieron toda la verdad sobre aquel vampiro… y Seth también supo que en realidad el vampiro pensaba que yo era su difunta esposa. O más bien, la esposa que él mismo había matado (según Edward). Seth entró en fase por la furia que sentía. Yo fui la única que logró calmarlo.

Yo dormía en el bosque junto a la casa de Emily. Ella me traía comida casera todo el tiempo. Seth dormía junto a mí todas las noches. Extrañaba poder percibir su calor, pero luego comencé a acostumbrarme a la sensación.

También me dí cuenta de que yo no sentía el frío del ambiente, pero sí podía sentir el frío de los vampiros.

Descubrí que mi pelaje era completa y totalmente blanco… un blanco inmaculado e increíble. Claro que era la que más cabello tenía, ya que mi cabello siendo humana era muy largo. Parecía el tío cosa versión lobo blanco. Mis ojos eran verdes… como siempre lo habían sido. Parecía un perro siberiano tamaño caballo.

Las chicas me habían ido a visitar una vez. Estaban completamente sorprendidas. Mikki se largó a llorar y Abbey simplemente se rió para no llorar. Yo estaba feliz de verlas.

Estaba algo cansada de dormir en la tierra, pero al menos lo tenía a Seth. Quería besarlo... en mi forma humana, claro. Él solo me decía: "Cuando tengas el control te voy a poder besar todo lo que quieras" Y eso me hacía concentrarme más.

-_¿Sabes?..._- Le pregunté a Seth que tenía su cuerpo acurrucado al lado del mío. Su cuerpo era mucho más grande que el mío- Extraño el instituto.

-_¡¡Estás loca!!_- Yo me reí… era gracioso escuchar mi risa lobuna.

-_Oye… quiero tener clases contigo…_-

-_¿No es mejor esto?_- Yo lo miré a los ojos… era increíble.

-_No…_- él se rió. Su risa en su mente era igual a la que lanzaba en su forma humana.

-_Podríamos escaparnos y ser lobos por siempre_- Ambos nos reímos.

-_Estás loco_- Me acurruqué a su lado.

-_¡Y así me amas!_- Acaricié mi hocico con el suyo.

-_Así te amo…_-

* * *

-¿Estás lista?-

-Sí…-

-Eleanor, no creo que sea buena idea-

-Sólo cállate y hazlo-

-¿Y si vamos a algún lugar donde halla gente profesional?-

-No… déjenla que haga su trabajo. Ahora hazlo Leah- Tragué saliva y…

**_¡CHAAACK!_**

Una lágrima cayó por mi rostro… y sentí la diferencia del peso en mi cabeza.

-¿Ya está?- Pregunté completamente asustada.

-Ya está…- Me solté el cabello… juro que sentí algo muy extraño al no tener que seguir tirando de la gomita para el pelo.

-¿Cómo me quedó?...- Pregunté sin abrir los ojos…

-Mírate al espejo-

Abrí lentamente los ojos… las vi a Leah, Mikki y Abbey a mis costados, en el reflejo del espejo. Las tres tenían caras de sorpresa en el rostro.

Entonces me atreví a mirarme…

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza y me tomé un gran mechón de cabello y lo tiré hacia atrás…

Otra lágrima calló por mi rostro…

-Wow… te queda increíble- Yo traté de no largarme a llorar.

-Enserio… ¡va con tus facciones!- Y miré las sonrisas reales de las chicas. Tomé el gran mechón de cabello que estaba en el suelo…

El perfecto, largo, sedoso y brillante cabello que me había cortado.

Me volví a mirar… ahora mi cabello ya no llegaba a mis caderas… ahora me llegaba a los hombros. Qué suerte que mi cuello era algo largo.

-¿No lo puedo pegar a mi cabeza?-

-Nop… además te ves increíble-

-¿Enserio?- Leah asintió completamente anonadada.

-Enserio…-

* * *

-Eleanor, esto es completamente innecesario-

-Mikki… ¡quiero hacerlo!-

-Eleanor, ¡esto no es cabello! Esto es un tatuaje… no se sale- El hombre que tenía la maquinita lista bufó.

-Yo creo que es genial que te hagas el tatuaje- Dijo Abbey ganándose una mirada de odio de Mikki.

-¿Lo hago?- Preguntó el hombre algo cansado. Leah respondió por mí.

-Hazlo- Y cuando la aguja comenzó a pincharme ella tomó mi mano con fuerza y el dolor pronto comenzó a ser insignificante.

**1 hora después…**

-Wow… ¡se ve genial!- Como mi piel sanaba rápidamente no necesitaba ponerle todas esas cosas raras encima al tatuaje. Simplemente me saqué la venda y mi piel estaba completamente curada.

-¿Creen que a Seth le va a gustar?- Pregunté completamente asustada…

¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si me quería dejar por eso?... No… claro que no.

-¡Le va a encantar!-

-¡Es que mírenme!- Señalé mi atuendo… mis jeans cortados hasta por arriba de la rodilla y una remera musculosa blanca que ahora dejaba ver mi ombligo. No llevaba nada en mis pies.

La verdad era que la diferencia de altura con las chicas era demasiada. Sólo Leah era más alta que yo (y por un par de centímetros). Las chicas me llegaban unos cinco centímetros por debajo del hombro

La verdad era que me sentía enorme, pero por suerte mi cuerpo no tenía músculos. Mi figura había quedado esbelta y femenina como siempre.

-Eleanor… lo creas o no, te ves linda…- Dijo Mikki con toda sinceridad.

-¿Enserio?-

-¡¡Sí!!...-

-Qué bueno que decidí usar sostén- Dije mirando a Leah, que me había dicho que a veces no usaba sostén. Lamentablemente me estaba quedando algo chico, pero podía sobrevivir por un tiempo con eso. Al menos me había crecido el busto.

Caminamos hacia la casa de Emily, donde todos nos estaban esperando.

Leah abrió la puerta por mí y al entrar todos se quedaron mudos…

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso el tatuaje había salido mal? ¡Oh, no!

-Wow…- Dijo mi hermano.

-¿Qué?...-

-Te ves…- Comenzó Quil sin saber qué decir.

-¡¡Sexy!!- Seth se acercó a mí, me tomó entre sus brazos y me levantó dándome un beso en los labios.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunté asustada. Seth asintió y me dejó en el suelo.

-Indudablemente, primita querida- Dijo Quil alejándome de los brazos de Seth y abrazándome. Ahora hasta yo era más alta que Quil.

Al separarme miré a Max y el intentó sonreír.

-Te ves bien Eleanor… pero no te quiero ver peleando ¿Está bien?- Yo asentí y él me abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Es mi hija, déjame abrazarla!- Mi mamá salio de entre la multitud y me abrazó con "fuerza"

-Te extrañé mucho cariño…-

-Yo también mamá- Ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Ahora yo era mucho más alta que ella. Me miró fijamente.

-Eres muy valiente… tu papá estaría orgulloso- Yo asentí agradecida.

-Gracias mamá… te quiero- Y al separarme de ella fui atropellada por una avalancha de abrazos. Hasta Paul me abrazó. Eso me hizo reír.

-Oigan, oigan, oigan… tranquilos. Déjenla respirar- Dijo Jacob parándolos a todos. Todos se pusieron serios y una perfecta sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Abrió sus brazos y me atrapó entre ellos en un intento de dejarme sin aire- ¡Bienvenida a la manada!-

Entonces realmente caí en la cuenta…

Yo era una de ellos… e iba a tener que patrullar… y luchar contra vampiros.

Yo estaba metida en esto de por vida.

Sentí la felicidad en mi interior al darme cuenta de otra cosa…

Jamás iba a tener que preocuparme por envejecer… y lo mejor era que iba a poder vivir una eternidad con Seth…

Todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Abracé a Jacob felizmente y lo único que pude hacer fue soltar un aullido de alegría. Todos me siguieron y las chicas rieron con felicidad.

Nada podía arruinarme este momento.

Lentamente todos comenzaron a dispersarse hacia la cocina. Entonces olfatee el lugar y el olor a waffles, muffins de chocolate, pan recién horneado, panqueques y jugo recién exprimido me llenaron por completo.

Corrí hasta la cocina y le saqué el asiento a Quil, que se estaba por sentar.

-¡¡Oye!!-

-¡Los más grandes se sientan en la mesa! Los niños van allí- Le dije señalando la silla de Claire. Todos se rieron con fuerza.

-¡Ohhh! ¡¡Una chica es más alta que tú, hermano!!- Grito Embry riéndose. Abbey se sentó a su lado y Embry le sonrió, olvidándose completamente de Quil.

-¡Yo sigo siendo más fuerte!- Salté hacia arriba y en dos segundos mis pies estaban sobre la silla. Me acuclillé y le gruñí en broma.

-¿Quieres probar, primito?- Todos se rieron. Quil se puso en posición de ataqué y me gruñó.

-¡Cuando quieras!-

-¡No!- Dijo Seth tomándome por la cintura y bajándome de la silla con facilidad.

-¡Oh, vamos Seth! ¡La chica debe aprender!- Dijo Quil frustrado.

-¡No voy a dejar que pelee contigo ni con nadie!- Me puso en su regazo y me abrazó.

-Seth tiene razón. ¡Cero peleas!- Dijo Max que tenía a Mikki bajo su brazo.

-¡Oh, por favor!- Le pedí a Seth con mi mejor cara de perrito mojado. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Nop…-

-Bueno, igual alguna vez voy a tener que aprender a pelear…-

-Y ese día yo voy a estar ahí para prohibirlo- Le saqué la lengua y él hizo lo mismo.

Algún día yo iba a pelear contra Quil.

Cuando Seth estuvo distraído, miré a Quil y él asintió, sabiendo que algún día yo iba a patearle el trasero.

-¡Tengan cuidado con los muffins! Están algo calientes- Dijo Emily dejando los montones de bandejas en la mesa. Mi estómago crujió con fuerza. Sí que tenía hambre.

Antes de darme cuenta, todos estábamos atacando la comida.

Tomé lo primero que tuve enfrente: Un enorme muffin. Genial.

Antes de darme cuenta ya me lo había comido. Necesitaba tomar algo. Tomé la jarra de jugo que Jared me estaba ofreciendo y llené mi vaso. En tres segundos el jugo se había terminado.

Pasé ponerme waffles en el plato. Eran tres. No sobrevivieron más de un minuto.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Comes como ellos!- Dijo Mikki pertiéndose de la risa. Abbey estaba muerta de la risa.

-Suoy udo de efos- Traducción: Soy uno de ellos. Seth envolvió mi cintura con su brazo.

-¡Traga la comida!- Me gritó Abbey en medio de risas. Tragué fácilmente y le saqué la lengua.

-Tengo hambre… así que déjenme en paz- A pesar de estar bromeando sentí algo de molestia. ¿Acaso era tan cerda?... ¿A Seth le daría asco? Gruñí hacia ellas cuando siguieron riéndose. Lo hice en broma pero aún así les dio miedo. Yo me reí.

Seguí comiendo todo lo que tenía a mí alrededor. Seth me reacomodó y yo quedé de costado. Me abracé a su cuello y le dí un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Extrañaba besarte…- Me dijo dándome otro beso. Yo lo profundicé.

-Yo también…- Sonreí y me dediqué a morder otro muffin.

Miré a todas las personas a mí alrededor.

Quil estaba luchando para que Claire tomara dese su vasito con pico, pero ella quería del vaso de Quil. "Ese vaso es para niños. ¡Yo ya soy grande!" Decía entrelazando sus brazos sobre su pequeño pecho y mirándolo con la carita de enojada más tierna que jamás había visto.

Jared le susurraba en el oído a Kim palabras dulces. Ella reía y lo miraba con ese amor tan profundo que era inexplicable. "Te amo, Kim" Decía completamente embelezado. Ella parecía que iba a llorar de la emoción.

Max le hacía cosquillas a Michelle. Ella reía con fuerza y trataba de escaparse, pero él no la dejaba.

Paul mordía el cuello de Rachel y ella intentaba no caer en la tentación.

Embry y Abbey eran un caso aparte. El la miraba fijamente y ella intentaba actuar como que no se daba cuenta de aquel hecho. No le salía muy bien.

Emily y Sam se daban pequeños besos en un rincón.

Podía escuchar a Sue, Billy, mi tío Quil y mamá hablando sobre el hombre del noticiero en el living. Decían que estaban hartos de escuchar sobre el daño ecológico y que nadie hiciese algo para arreglarlo.

Miré a Jacob y Leah que estaban discutiendo sobre algo… o alguien…

-Díselo ahora Leah-

-¿Por qué yo?- Susurraban como si eso pudiese evitar que todos los escucháramos.

-Porque tu eres la única chica… ninguno de nosotros quiere hablar sobre… eso-

-¡¿Crees que yo sí?! Yo no quiero arruinarle la felicidad. ¡Sólo mírala!- Entonces sus miradas encontraron la mía y yo me quedé helada.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué me querían decir?

Entonces me dí cuenta de que todos nos estaban prestando atención a nosotros tres.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Pregunté algo asustada. Leah fulminó a Jacob con la mirada y luego me miro.

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo Eleanor…- Miré a los demás. Todos se miraban asustados.

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Será mejor que vallamos afuera…-

* * *

Bueno... primero que nada... yo sé que hay chicas a las que no les gusto que Eleanor se transformara... pero no voy a cambiar mi decisión. Yo quería que esto pasara y yo planee la historia sabiendo que Eleanor se iba a transformar **EN MUJER LOBO.**

Las razones por las que ella se transformó son:

-Ella es parte quileute

-Su instinto de supervivencia

-El miedo y el enojo que sintió al ver a Max y Seth y todos los lobos en peligro...

-Y el contacto con un vampiro que bebe sangre humana.

Y a los que les halla gustado mi decisión, mucho mejor :) porque no planeo cambiarlo. El fic va a aseguir un poco más... todavía falta la llegada de Irina y la "batalla con los vulturis"

**Les quería pedir perdon por no actualizar antes, pasa que me estuve poniendo al dia con el colegio :)** y a pesar de que no tengo tareas estuve algo ocupada... La verdad es que estoy MUY feliz de haberme cambiado porque tengo un curso muy lindo y todos me caen perfectamente bien :D ya tengo más amigos de los que esperaba! :D

**Bueno... antes que nada les recuerdo que se pasen por la historia "Promiscuos" de Teamwolfs!... UNA DE LAS MEJORES HISTORIAS :D... si quieren pasarse vallan a mi perfil y busquen en mis historias favoritas, dale? :D**

Bueno las djeo para que me dejn un Review si? :D

Las quiero...

Lau :D


	48. Estaré a tu lado

**Cap. 48: Estaré a tu lado.**

Leah y yo salimos de la casa de Emily y ella comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque. Yo simplemente la seguí y no dije ni una palabra.

Yo no sabía que pasaba… ella me quería decir algo, pero ¿Qué cosa? Al principio me había asustado, pero luego comencé a preocuparme.

Caminamos por lo que habían parecido 20 minutos, pero sabía que había pasado mucho menos.

Ella paró en un claro que quedaba a no más de 100 metros de lo de Emily.

Al darse vuelta su semblante me dio escalofríos. Parecía que estaba apenada por algo… me miraba con lástima en sus ojos.

-¿De qué querías hablar?- Pregunté confundida. Ella abrió su boca una o otra vez, pero las palabras no le salían.

-Hay… algo que no sabes…- ¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre quien?

-¿Qué cosa?...- Pregunté alentándola a que me lo dijera. Ella respiró con fuerza y me miró con dolor en sus ojos.

-Es algo sobre nosotras...- El suspenso me estaba matando.

-¿Qué cosa es?-

-Yo… bueno yo juro que no sé como decírtelo…- Yo ya me estaba cansando.

-¡Sólo dilo, Leah!-

-Nosotras somos menopáusicas…-

…

-¿A qué te refieres?...- Sabía lo que era menopausia, pero no me entraba en la cabeza lo que eso quería decir…

Ella miró hacia otro lado, como si no pudiese mirarme, pero luego lo hizo.

-No podemos tener hijos…-

Y sentí algo extraño sobre mi cuerpo… como si me taparan con un manto helado…

-Oh…- Contesté completamente helada. No sabía qué sentir… no sabía si llorar o enojarme… estaba completamente perdida.

Ella me miró con pena… como si se sintiese culpable.

-Yo no quería decirte esto ahora que estabas feliz… pero creo que es lo mejor- Yo pestañeé… ¿Acaso era real? ¿Acaso era la verdad?

-Claro…- No sabía qué decir. Ella miró hacia el suelo. Yo no miraba… mi vista estaba borrosa. Me había perdido en un punto no existente.

-¿Quieres que llame a Seth?- Y entonces una daga de hielo me atravesó el corazón.

Seth…

_Él jamás iba a ser padre._

-No… yo… creo que me voy a caminar. Necesito aire…- Ella asintió- Dile que no se preocupe ¿Sí?- Ella asintió y retomó camino a la casa de Emily. Yo me quedé allí unos segundos.

¿Lo que me acababa de decir era verdad? ¿Yo jamás iba a poder tener hijos? ¿Jamás iba a poder verlos crecer junto con Seth? ¿Jamás iba a poder sentir la dicha de ser madre?

Entonces comencé a sentir algo en mi pecho… como si me lo estuviesen apretando con fuerza…

Entendí que eso era el dolor que no había sentido antes…

Lo extraño era que no lloraba… dolía… pero no lloraba.

Caminé lentamente por el bosque hacia un lugar secreto… un lugar que no visitaba hacía meses…

Caminé sintiendo esa presión en mi pecho… acercándome cada vez más.

_La imagen de Seth besando mi panza abultada con adoración se me vino a la mente,_ y una lágrima cayó al sentir una daga atravesándome el corazón.

La imagen se repitió una y mil veces en mi cabeza… y cada vez que lo hacía podía ver la perfecta mirada de Seth… sus manos acariciando mi panza con amor y dulzura… sus ojos brillando… su sonrisa hipnotizante. Y el dolor se hacía cada vez más profundo.

Otra imagen se me vino a la mente…

_Pequeños niños corriendo en un jardín… Seth persiguiéndolos… todos riendo._

_Y me podía imaginar mirándolos con amor… me podía imaginar con una perfecta sonrisa en mi rostro._

Pero era imposible… era algo con lo que yo no podía soñar.

Entonces desde el bosque pude ver la luz del exterior, pude escuchar el viento y las olas golpeando contra las rocas. Mis ojos, un poco nublados, pudieron ver una cinta roja atada al tronco de un árbol.

Ése era el lugar…

Corrí sin proponérmelo y al salir de la espesura del bosque, fui recibida con la vista más hermosa del mundo…

El horizonte teñido por las nubes grises, el mar picado por el viento que se extendía a más de 70 metros por debajo de mis pies.

El acantilado era el más alto de La Push. Nadie iba allí… era un lugar muy lejano… pero era mi lugar preferido en todo el mundo.

Respiré el aire con fuerza.

El aroma me transportó a otro lugar…

_-¿Papá? ¿Por qué yo no soy como tú?- Pregunté mirándolo. Él me miró confundido._

_-¿Cómo yo? ¿A qué te refieres?- Él me alzó en sus brazos y yo lo abracé, oliéndolo. Amaba su olor a madera vieja y cuero._

_-¡Alta!-_

_-¿Para qué quieres ser alta?- Él se sentó en el suelo y yo me senté entre sus piernas que estaban entrelazadas. Ambos miramos aquel perfecto horizonte._

_-Para poder abrazarte más fácilmente… siempre te tengo que pedir que me alces- Su risa inundó el bosque que se extendía detrás nuestro. Él me miró y sonrió._

_-Algún día vas a crecer y vas a poder abrazarme cuando quieras… pero por ahora tú eres mi pequeña niña- Yo lo miré molesta._

_-¿Y cuanto falta para que sea grande?-_

_-Mm… ¡como 100 años!-_

_-¿Cien años?- Él asintió- ¡Pero ya vas a estar viejo!- El se volvió a reír._

_-Sólo un poco…-_

El recuerdo de su risa me encogió el pecho…

Yo jamás iba a ser como mi padre… jamás iba a poder darles consejos a mis hijos, ni enseñarles sobre la vida, ni verlos crecer, ni sentirme orgullosa, ni regañarlos, ni abrazarlos hasta dejarlos sin aire, ni ver sus sonrisas… ni escucharlos decir "Te amo, mamá"

Y fue extraño… porque lo comprendí todo:

Antes no sentía tanto dolor porque tener hijos no era algo que yo quisiese en el momento, pero en ese momento… me dí cuenta de que, en un futuro, sí quería.

Miré el suelo… la nieve se derretía lentamente bajo mis manos. Había algunas rocas a mí alrededor.

Entonces recordé algo y salté en mi lugar para ir hasta la roca más grande…

Al mirarla sentí una presión más en el pecho…

Había una pequeña placa de oro que rezaba:

**"Noah Rigby**

**Y al final el amor que tomas, es igual al amor que entregas  
**

**28/12/67- 11/5/06"**

_La lluvia que nos mojaba no tenía importancia… el frío que nos envolvía no existía… los rayos y truenos eran invisibles…_

_No escuchábamos, no hablábamos, no veíamos…_

_Pero sentíamos… sentíamos el dolor más profundo del mundo._

_Yo no podía parar de sollozar, mi madre intentaba no lanzar grititos de dolor y Max estaba quieto en su lugar mirando a la nada._

_-Creo que es hora…- Yo apreté la vasija contra mi cuerpo. Allí dentro estaban sus cenizas… pero yo no podía dejarlas ir._

_-¿Y-ya?- Pregunté, encontrando la voz por casualidad._

_-Vamos Eleanor… esto solo te hace peor…-_

_-No quiero…- Mi mamá respiró con fuerza._

_-¿Quieres decirle algo?...- ¿Pero qué decirle? ¿Cómo expresarle todo lo que sentía? Sabía que iba a decir algo estúpido y poco profundo, y que luego de semanas, encontraría las palabras perfectas._

_-No…-_

_-¿Max?- Él negó y entonces me dí cuenta que era hora de dejarlo ir…_

_-Eleanor…- Ella acarició mi rostro y me besó en la frente. Yo asentí, sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo…_

_Me acerqué al borde del acantilado lentamente. Cada paso me acercaba al adiós inminente._

_Abrí la vasija y lentamente dejé caer sus cenizas…_

_Y con sus cenizas, se me fue el alma…_

_-Te amo papá…- Y dí dos pasos hacia atrás, para dejarme caer al suelo y llorar._

No sentía esa desesperación que siempre sentía cuando estaba triste… no sollozaba, no temblaba, no gritaba… simplemente me caían lágrimas traicioneras. Pero sabía que no lloraba así, porque era algo que no me podía entrar en la cabeza. Quiero decir… Si a alguien le dijeran a los 16 años "No es capaz de tener hijos" no se largaría a llorar, porque jamás pensó **seriamente **en tenerlos… ¿pero luego qué?

Sin previo aviso, el sonido de unos pasos en el bosque me alertaron. Me levanté en menos de medio segundo y me puse en posición de ataque. Todos mis sentidos se agudizaron…

Podía ver una sombra a unos 50 metros. Entonces olfatee el aire…

El aroma a pinos, agua de mar y tierra me tranquilizaron… Era Seth.

Lo esperé sentada tratando de respirar y tratando de hacer que la idea me entre a la cabeza.

-¿Eleanor?...- Me dí vuelta y vi su rostro entristecido. La daga de hielo comenzó a moverse en mi pecho… literalmente.

Me levanté y él, en menos de un segundo, ya estaba abrazándome.

-Lo siento tanto Seth…- No sabía como disculparme… no sabía como hacer para que me perdonara.

-¿Por qué me pides disculpas?- Preguntó con dulzura y tristeza a la vez.

-Por que… jamás podremos… tener hijos…- Él ya lo sabía. Me miró con pena en sus ojos. Yo me sentía tan culpable…

-Yo…- Sabía que le era difícil decir algo. ¿Qué decirme? Jamás habíamos pensado seriamente en tener hijos… éramos muy jóvenes, pero aún así era obvio que a la larga queríamos tenerlos- Tu sabes que yo no estoy enojado- Asentí y me acurruqué en su pecho.

-Lo sé… pero aún así lo siento. Sé que todavía somos jóvenes y todo… pero… saber que jamás tendré la decisión… saber que no voy a poder hacerte padre… me carcome Seth… literalmente- Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró fijo a los ojos, leyendo mi alma por completo.

-No me importa Eleanor… te mentiría si te dijera que no quiero tener pequeñas versionas nuestras corriendo por allí…- Me reí un poco al ver su sonrisa- pero lo único que necesito en este mundo es tenerte a mi lado… y mientras eso sea posible, entonces no hay problema- Yo suspiré asintiendo. De un modo u otro él tenía razón… yo no necesitaba nada más que a él.

-Lo sé… pero me hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad, ¿Sabes?... Me imaginé todo por unos segundos Seth… ¡me lo imagine y lo deseé tanto! Me imaginé tu rostro y tu sonrisa… y fue como… como un sueño imposible- Y unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron. El nudo en la garganta estaba comenzando a formarse.

El apoyó su mejilla contra la mía y suspiró.

-Eleanor… capaz que tenemos alguna oportunidad. Todavía no sabemos mucho sobre las mujeres siendo hombre lobo. Capaz que halla una salida- ¿Acaso lo decía para hacerme sentir mejor?

-¿Tu tienes idea de alguna?...- Pregunté irónicamente. Él se quedó callado. Su rostro se separó del mío y él volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

-No quiero que te preocupes de eso por ahora Eleanor… quiero que seas feliz. Tenemos años para ver si es posible o no. Y si no, adoptaremos pequeños niños Africanos- No pude evitar reírme un poco ante eso. Pero igual tenía razón… teníamos años.

-Pero yo quiero hijos nuestros…- Dije mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de demostrarle mi amor…Ya no estaba llorando, pero aún así se podía ver una pizca de tristeza en mi rostro.

-Yo también Eleanor… pero si no puedo tener hijos contigo, no los tendré con nadie… excepto que sea Megan Fox- Él intentaba hacerme reír. Lo estaba logrando, pero aún así la tristeza luego me ganaba- Oh, vamos… sonríe para mí-

-¿Para qué quieres que sonría?- Pregunté escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

-Por que amo verte sonreír…-

-No es el mejor momento- Lo miré.

-¿Quieres que empiece a cantar?-

-No lo harías…- Él me miró como diciendo "¿Quieres apostar?"

-¿Ah, no?-

-No…- Entonces tomó aire y comenzó a cantar en su forma un tanto desafinada.

-_¡Oh! Why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes! Come on and come to me, now! **(Oh, ¿Porque te ves tan triste? Hay lágrimas en tus ojos. Ven y quédate conmigo)**_-

-¿Glee? ¿Encerio?- Pregunté tratando de no reírme.

-Oye… tú eras la que quería que escuchara el cd-

-Sí, pero no quería que te volvieras un completo Kurt-

-¿Ese es el de pelo de caballo?- Yo me reí.

-No, Kurt es el gay…-

-_Don't be afraid to cry, let me see you through 'cause I've seen the dark side too! **(No tengas miedo a llorar, dejame verte, porque yo también vi el lado oscuro)**_- Imitó el rostro de Finn cuando canta. Yo me reí.

-Eres un cursi- Él me abrazó por la cintura.

-Cursi o no, te hice reír…- Lo besé unos segundos y él sonrió antes de seguir.

-_When the night falls on you! You don't know what to do! Nothing you confess will make me love you less… **(Cuando la noche caiga sobre tí y no sepas que hacer, nada que confieses hará que te ame menos)**_- Lo mire fijo a los ojos, y me dí cuenta de que a pesar de que me lo cantaba en chiste y para hacerme reír, también lo hacía para que entendiera que él siempre iba a estar conmigo.

-_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you **(Estaré a tu lado, estaré a tu lado. No dejaré que nadie te lastime, estaré a tu lado)**_- Y su Mirada fija me hizo dar cuenta de que lo que me cantaba era verdad… él siempre iba a estar a mi lado. Él siempre me iba a proteger. Apoyé mi rostro contra su pecho y miré hacia el horizone.

-_So… if you're mad, get mad. Don't hold it all inside, come on and talk to me now **(****Si estás enojada, enójate. No lo retengas. Ven y habla conmigo)-**_ Su voz que antes había empezado a ser desafinada y ruidosa pasó a ser suave y dulce… era como si quisiera hacerme dormir. Yo cerré mis ojos y él se movió lentamente de un costado a otro.

-_Hey, why you got to hide? I get angry too. Well I'm a lot like you **(Oye, ¿Qué tienes que esconder? Yo también me enojo, pues soy muy parecido a tí)**_- Lo mire y él me sonrió para darme fuerza… para darme aliento. Eso fue todo lo que necesité.

-_When you're standing at a crossroads, don't know which path to choose, let me come along, 'cause even if you're wrong_ **_(Cuando estés parada en un cruce de rutas y no sepas que camino elegir, dejame ir contigo, porque aunque estés equivocada...)_**- Y canté con él el estribillo simplemente porque quería demostrarle que yo también iba a estar a su lado en todo momento.

-_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you, take me in into your darkest hour and I'll never dessert you. I'll stand by you… **(Estaré a tu lado, estaré a tu lado. No dejaré que nadie te lastime. Estaré a tu lado, tomame en tus horas más oscuras y jamás te desecharé. Estaré a tu lado)**_- Se acercó a mi oido y susurró dulcemente:

-_And when, when the night falls on you baby, you're feeling all alone, you won't be on your own **(Y cuando, cuando la noche caiga sobre tí, nena, y te sientas sola, no lo estarás...)**_- Me dió un dulce beso en la mejilla y me miró a los ojos.

-_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you. Take me in, into your darkest hour. And I'll never desert you._

_I'll stand by you_. **_(Estaré a tu lado, estaré a tu lado. No dejaré que nadie te lastime. Estaré a tu lado. Estaré a tu lado. Tomame en tu hora más oscura y jamás te desecharé... Estaré a tu lado)_**-

Y me quedé abrazada a él porque era lo único que yo necesitaba… y era lo único que él necesitaba.

Y a pesar de que me doliera… a pesar de que me carcomiera por dentro yo sentía que todo iba a estar bien… yo sabía que algo íbamos a ser capaces de hacer.

Y en el caso de que no pudiéramos… al menos nos teníamos el uno al otro.

* * *

Me dio lastima por Leah y Eleanor... osea yo en este momento en lo que MEEEENOS pienso es en tener hijos (es más, ni siquiera pienso casarme... jajajaja) pero que se yo... ellas ni siquiera tienen la oportunidad.

Bueno... la canción se llama "I'll stand by you" y es de "The Pretenders" , pero yo escucho la versión de Glee :)

Acerca de la escritura en la placa del padre de Eleanor: Es una canción de los Beatles llamada_** "The End"**_...Es una frase muy conocida y muy querida (al menos por mi) "An in the end the love you take is equal to the love you make"

Bueno chicas, a pesar de que es cap aburrido dejenme un review, porque en el cap que sigue SE VIENE LA PELEA ENTRE QUIL Y ELEANOR :O jajajaja

Bueno... como ya les dije: SE PASAN SI O SI POR LA HISTORIA "PROMISCUOS" DE TEAMWOLFS ok? ^^ esta MUUUY piola esa historia! denle una chance! :D

Bueno chicas, las dejo porque me tengo que preparar para salir de fieeesstaaaa (mañana feriado, hoy a la noche boliiicheeee) jajajaja

Las quiero :D

Lau


	49. Otra mente

**Cap. 49: Otra mente  
**

_Respira Eleanor… no va a pasar nada. Nadie se va a dar cuenta… eres igual a como lo eras antes, aunque un poco más alta, con un tatuaje y el cabello hasta los hombros._

-Eleanor… estas mirándote al espejo desde hace 15 minutos- La voz de mi hermano me despertó de mis pensamientos.

-Lo sé… estoy algo nerviosa- Él se acercó a mí y pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

-Hay hermanita… serás el tema de conversación del instituto- Lo fulminé con la mirada… era un idiota.

-¡Eso es exactamente lo que quiero evitar!- Él se rió y yo tomé mi mochila.

-¿Te llevo?- Preguntó caminando hasta la puerta.

-No, voy con Seth caminando. Necesito aire fresco…- Él asintió despistadamente antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

Yo me revisé unos segundos más. Tenía un jean que en ese momento me quedaba muy ajustado (mi mamá había tenido que comprarme más ropa) mis zapatillas converse negras, una remera blanca de dos tiritas (que me quedaba un poco corta, pero bien ajustada) y una camperita negra de hilo. No podía aguantar los buzos… me daban demasiado calor.

Tomé las llaves de la casa que estaban sobre el escritorio y fui hasta las escaleras, pero en vez de bajarlas normalmente, hice algo que pensé que iba a ser divertido.

Tomé carrera, salté hacia arriba, aterricé con gracia sobre uno de los escalones que estaba en el medio, y en menos de medio segundo volví a saltar para caer acuclillada en el piso.

-Presuntuosa…- Susurró mi hermano caminando hacia la cocina. Yo sonreí y fui corriendo para comer algo en el desayuno.

-¡Buenos días mamá!- Tomé una manzana y comencé a morderla con hambre. Fui hasta la heladera, saque el bidón de leche, tomé los cereales de la alacena y fui hasta la mesa donde estaba mi plato.

Max ya estaba comiéndose los tocinos con huevo frito. A mi no me gustaba el tocino, pero si los huevos revueltos.

-¿Me hiciste huevos revueltos?- Le pregunté a mi mamá dando vuelta mi cabeza. Mi cabello corto voló al hacerlo. Era extraño sentir tan poco peso en la cabeza.

Olfatee el lugar y me dí cuenta de que sí… definitivamente me había hecho huevos revueltos.

-Claro que sí… esta vez te hice el triple. Eres igual que Max… o peor- Vino con una sartén completamente llena y la vació en mi plato. Max se rió y yo sonreí comiendo todo lo que mi mamá me había preparado. Luego de comerlo, me llené un tazón de cereales de chocolate con leche.

-¿Algo más? Comiste muy poco, Eleanor…- Dijo mi hermano con ironía. Yo le mostré la comida que tenía e la boca y él hizo lo mismo.

-¡No hagan eso! ¡Es de mala educación!-

-Bla, bla, bla…- Murmuró mi hermano muy a lo bajo. Yo no lo podría haber escuchado si fuese humana. Yo me reí, pero traté de contenerlo.

El ruido de pasos a dos cuadras de distancia me alertaron. Eran pasos ágiles y ligeros. Sentí el aroma a pinos, tierra húmeda y madera… escuché los latidos acompasados a los míos.

-¡Seth está a dos cuadras!- Grité saltando en mi lugar con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Ve… ten cuidado. Y… trata de no enojarte mucho- Dijo mi madre antes de darme un beso en la frente. Tuve que agacharme para que lo hiciera.

Tome la mochila que había dejado en mi silla y salí corriendo a la puerta. Una vez que estuve afuera, miré a mis costados y, al cerciorarme de que no había nadie en la calle, salí corriendo a toda velocidad a donde estaba Seth. En menos de 10 segundos yo ya estaba en sus brazos.

-¡Buenos días, linda!- Me bajó al suelo y yo le dí un dulce beso el los labios.

-Buenos días…-

-¿Lista para las clases?- Estaba algo positiva ese día… sonreí y asentí.

-Más que lista… hacía tiempo que no iba…-

-Solo fue una semana y media…- El me abrazó por los hombros y comenzamos a caminar por las calles llenas de escarchas de hielo y mucha nieve. La nieve no fue un problema para nosotros.

-Yo soy buena alumna… debo estar bien al día…- El se rió y yo también lo hice. Ambos caminamos por las calles abrazados, disfrutando de los sonidos que provenían del bosque. Mi hermano pasó con su auto y nos tocó la bocina. Nosotros saludamos y seguimos caminando felizmente…

Hasta que estuve a media cuadra del instituto.

-¿Tu crees que deba ir?- Pregunté nerviosa… la respiración me fallaba.

-¿No era que estabas lista para ir a clases?- Yo lo fulminé con la mirada-¿Porqué estás nerviosa?-

-No lo sé… todos me van a ver cambiada y van a empezar a hablar de mí… no quiero que hablen de mí. No me gusta- Dije apresuradamente. Él se rió y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Quién no va a hablar de ti? Eres hermosa…- Aww… era tan tierno… pero ese no era el punto.

-Uno: no soy hermosa. Dos: No van a hablar sobre ese tipo de aspecto físico… sino de mi cabello y del tatuaje… y de que no estoy para nada abrigada-

-Déjalos que hablen Eleanor… no valen la pena…- En eso tenía razón… ellos no valían la pena.

-Tienes razón…- Se acercó a mi y me abrazó para pegarme a su cuerpo. Su rostro, contagiado por una hermosa sonrisa se acercó al mío y él me besó con dulzura. Quise explorar cada rincón de su boca, pero sabía que no era el lugar correcto.

-¿Por qué eres tan lindo?...- Y no me refería al lindo de cara… sino lindo como persona… era una persona increíble. Él sonrió.

-Así soy yo…- Dijo con el ego subido. Yo me reí y lo golpee en el pecho. Él se encogió y comenzó a tocarse donde lo había golpeado.

-¿Qué pasa?...- Pregunté preocupada.

-Me pegaste con fuerza…-

-¡Lo siento!… ¡no me dí cuenta! ¿Estás bien?- pregunté acariciándole el punto donde le había pegado. Yo tomé su rostro entre mis manos y él asintió. Lo besé por unos segundos.

-Ahora estoy mejor… pero voy a necesitar otro beso para estar completamente bien- Yo sonreí y entrelacé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para darle un verdadero beso. Él lo aceptó con gusto.

-¿Mejor?...-

-Perfecto…- Sin poder contenerme, le volví a dar un pequeño beso y luego entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos para caminar hasta el instituto.

Cuando estábamos a unos, metros vimos el auto de mi hermano estacionando estrepitosamente y Michelle saliendo algo tentada de la risa.

Yo sonreí y ella al verme abrió sus ojos como dos platos y corrió a abrazarme.

-¡¡Eleanor!! ¡Al fin volviste!-

-Lo sé, lo sé… el instituto no es nada sin mi…-

-Egocéntrica- Me reí y al separarnos vi a mi hermano caminando hacia nosotros.

-Buenos días cuñado- Chocó los cinco con Seth y los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia adentro. Yo me quedé parada allí.

-Vamos, linda… nadie va a decir nada…-

-Sí claro…- Y Seth me abrazó por los hombros y me llevó hasta el instituto.

Pude sentir todas las miradas sobre mí… todas especulando… preguntándose qué demonios me había pasado. No había persona que no se diera vuelta para verme… no había un solo alumno que no dijera _"Mira a la chica Rigby… ¿Qué le pasó?"_

Miré a mis costados fulminando a todo aquel que se atreviera a mirarme a los ojos. Pude ver su sorpresa y temor en sus ojos… podía sentir su olor a miedo…

_"Es una de ellos…"_

_"Está casi tan alta como los demás…"_

_"Mira su cabello…"_

_"¿Qué le habrá pasado?"_

Seth me apretó más contra su cuerpo y yo cerré mis ojos, deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Al llegar a mi casillero podía seguir escuchando los murmullos… la gente me miraba, se regodeaba del nuevo tema para hablar.

Al sacarme la campera de hilo escuché un pequeño espasmo.

_"¡Tiene un tatuaje!"_

_"El mismo que el del grupito de Sam Uley"_

_"¿Tu crees que sea el tatuaje de su banda?"_

_"Debe serlo… todos lo tienen"_

_"¿Se habrá unido?"_

_"¿Venderá droga?"_

-No los escuches…- Me susurró Seth al oído. Yo asentí, pero aún así me era imposible no escuchar sus murmullos… era imposible no sentir sus miradas sobre mi.

_"Sabía que iba a pasar…"_

_"Era obvio que se iba a unir… su novio y su hermano están adentro. No debe faltar mucho para que Reeves y Road se unan"_

Caminé hasta mi primera clase con Mikki. Teníamos matemática. Mi expresión asustaba a cualquiera que mirara mi rostro.

Al entrar al aula todos se quedaron callados. Mikki se dio vuelta para mirarme y me dijo en un susurro "No les prestes atención, Elle" Yo asentí y suspiré. Sabía que si no comenzaba a tranquilizarme, el calor que sentía en mi columna vertebral se iba a expandir y eso me iba a hacer entrar en fase enfrente de todo el instituto.

Nos sentamos al final… todas las cabezas se daban vuelta para verme.

_"¿Viste su tatuaje?"_

_"Su cabello…"_

_"¿Por qué está tan desabrigada?"_

_"Parece furiosa…"_

_"Me da miedo su mirada"_

Susurraban tan bajo que un humano normal no lo hubiera escuchado… pero yo lo escuchaba fuerte y claro.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- Dijo el profesor al llegar al aula. Todas las cabezas se dieron vuelta al pizarrón y yo suspiré aliviada, a pesar de saber que no iban a parar con los rumores y chismes…

A la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos Seth, Mikki, Abbey, mi hermano, Jude, Colin, Brady y yo en una mesa. Todos comíamos como si un hubiésemos comido en años, excepto por Mikki y Abbey que nos miraban completamente sorprendidas.

-Eleanor… eres igual o peor que ellos…- Yo las miré algo molesta.

-¡Tengo hambre! Además no es un delito- Seguí comiendo felizmente un pedazo de pizza.

-Sino ya estaríamos todos en la cárcel- Dijo Jude bajándose su botella de agua por completo.

Entonces unas risas estridentes se escucharon a mis espaldas.

_"Ugh, que asco su corte…"_

_"¡Y su tatuaje! ¡Es completamente horrible!"_

_"Y encima parece una jirafa"_

Más risas estridentes.

Al darme vuelta sentí el calor de mi espalda luchando por expandirse. Yo luché para que se quedara allí mismo.

Allí estaban Katari y su grupito de amigas… mirándome y señalándome.

-¡Eres una maldita…!- Me levanté de mi asiento dispuesta a golpearla, pero Seth me tomó el brazo con fuerza.

-Eleanor, no… no las escuches… Recuerda: No valen la pena- Yo lo miré a los ojos… eso era lo único que necesitaba… sus preciosos ojos.

Asentí y me volví a sentar. Ellas ni se habían dado cuenta de que quería asesinarlas. Estaban muy ocupadas comiendo sus lechugas.

Yo seguí comiendo… tratando de no escucharlas.

_"Ugh, no sé como Seth puede verla… está horrible"_ Sentí un dolor en mi pecho… ¿Acaso tenían razón? ¿Acaso a Seth le gustaba mi nueva yo? ¿O quería a la vieja Eleanor?

_"Te aseguro que cortan…"_ Otra punzada en el pecho… jamás podría pensar en mí misma sin Seth a mi lado… era simplemente imposible.

Podía sentir las miradas de Seth, Jude, Colin, Brady y mi hermano. Mikki y Abbey no entendían lo que pasaba.

Y el dolor que sentía en mi pecho se podía ver en mi rostro… lo sabía. Podía ver el dolor en el rostro de Seth también.

_"Y eso nos deja el camino libre a las demás…"_

Respiré con fuerza y las miré… no pude evitar sentir envidia.

Todas con piel perfecta… todas felices con sus vidas…

Todas con sus cabellos largos y hermosos…

No envidiaba sus formas de ser… era simplemente sus cabellos. Sus largos, sedosos y brillantes cabellos.

-Eleanor…- Me dí vuelta lentamente y miré sin pensarlo a Mikki y Abbey… otra vez cabellos largos y sedosos…

-Eleanor…- La voz de Seth me volvió a la realidad- ¿Estás bien linda?- Preguntó acariciando mi rostro con dulzura. Yo asentí… mentira.

-Yo… voy a buscar algo en mi casillero ¿Sí?-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Preguntó levantándose.

-No… está bien- Yo solo quería alejarme de la cafetería… quería alejarme de la visa de todos los cabellos largos y brillantes.

Caminé rápidamente…

_"Mírala…"_

_"Parece algo perdida"_ Y se rieron. Yo simplemente caminé más rápido, hasta salir de la cafetería.

Una vez que estuve afuera respiré con fuerza, sin prestarle atención a los diferentes aromas que me llegaban.

Caminé hasta el baño… pensando en Seth… en mí… en mi cambio.

¿A él le gustaba? ¿Le parecía que yo estaba bonita? ¿Acaso me seguía amando, o le daba asco?

Por que yo seguía siendo la misma… yo seguía siendo Eleanor para él… ¿Verdad?

Estaba por entrar al baño cuando una mano, cuyo tacto me conocía de memoria, tomó la mía.

-Elle… ¿Qué te pasa?- Al darme vuelta supe que no le gustaba mi expresión de confusión.

-Nada…- Él me abrazó con ese cariño tan hermoso que él siempre me daba.

-Eleanor… yo también las escuché…-

-Lo sé….- Él me tomó el rostro entre sus manos y me miró a los ojos fijamente.

-¿Y tu les creíste?...- Yo miré hacia otro lado… él se dio cuenta de que sí- Eleanor…- Me llamó para que lo mirara. No pude hacerlo…- Eleanor, mírame…- Suspiré rendida y lo miré a los ojos… sintiendo como mi alma se desnudaba enfrente a la suya- Jamás te dejaría…- Me dijo con toda sinceridad- Lo eres todo para mí Eleanor… y yo sin ti no puedo vivir… literalmente. No las escuches Eleanor… yo soy tuyo - Lo miré algo apenada.

-¿Siempre serás mío?- Pregunté insegura. Él asintió sonriendo.

-Siempre…- Tomó mi mano derecha con suavidad y la colocó sobre su pecho, justo en el punto donde se podía sentir con más fuerza el latido de su corazón- Mi corazón te pertenece, Eleanor…- Y entonces una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se inclinó para susurrarme al oído- Late solo para ti…- Y sonreí con complicidad al recordar la noche en la que el vampiro había aparecido en mi venta… yo le había dicho esas exactas palabras.

-Eres increíble…- Dije repitiendo las palabras que él me había contestado. Entonces sonrió al saber lo que yo le iba a decir y lo dijo junto conmigo- Te amo…- Dijimos al unísono. Ambos reímos y él me abrazó con fuerza.

-Será mejor que volvamos…- Y al entrelazar nuestros dedos, comenzamos a caminar hacia el comedor. Al entrar sentí todas las miradas sobre nosotros… pero no me importaron, porque en ese momento, la única mirada de la cual estaba pendiente era la de Seth.

* * *

_-¿Lista Eleanor?-_ La voz amenazadora de Quil en mi cabeza me motivaron. Mi mente humana comenzó a desprenderse de mi cerebro…

Cada partícula se desprendía lentamente... flotaba en el aire.

-_¿Eleanor?-_ Preguntó la voz de Seth. Yo no contesté… mi mente se desprendía lentamente.

_-_Ten cuidado Quil…_-_ Dijo una voz aterciopelada que despertó todos mis sentidos. Mi mente lobuna estaba opacando la humana. Y aquella voz debía ser eliminada...

Pero ese no era mi objetivo. Mi objetivo era el lobo color marrón.

Podía sentir el fuego en mis venas… podía sentirme conectada con cada una de las partes de mi nuevo cuerpo.

_-Jacob… no se si esto es buena idea…- _Esa voz era la que me traía a la realidad… Seth…

_-Déjala…-_

_-¡Muéstrame lo que tienes prima!-_ La amenaza en su voz me hizo gruñir… debía hacer algo en contra de eso. Yo debía demostrarle mi furia.

_-¿Eleanor?...- _¿Quién me hablaba?

_-Déjala Max…-_

El gruñido volvió a escapar de mi garganta. Esta vez más fuerte… más amenazador.

_-¿Qué le pasa?...-_ Y todo vestigio de mente humana desapareció.

Sin poder evitarlo lancé un rugido feroz. El lobo amago a alejarse, pero luego me mostró sus colmillos.

¿Cómo se atrevía a mostrarme los colmillos?

Otro rugido… podía sentir mi pelaje erizándose, mis orejas haciéndose hacia atrás al sentir su amenaza.

_**¡Ataca!**_

Y mis colmillos buscaron su cuello… su yugular.

Lo derribé al suelo y cuando estaba a punto de morder su cuello él me embistió con sus patas. Pude sentir el dolor en mi estómago, pero eso no me impidió volver a atacar.

Quise morder una vez más su yugular, pero solo pude morder su rostro, recibiendo mordiscos en mi hocico por su parte. Los gruñidos que escapaban de mi garganta eran imparables.

_-Wow… ¡¡¿Qué te pasa?!!-_

Yo gruñí…

No podía hablarle… debía atacar.

Con un rugido lo embestí contra el árbol, él se levantó e intentó embestirme, pero yo me resistí y logré morder una de sus patas.

El lobo lanzó un aullido de dolor.

_-¡Eleanor!...-_ Conocía esa voz… pero no era importante. El lobo volvió a levantarse y yo sentí la furia.

El lobo corrió hacia una de las rocas. Sabía que quería saltar sobre mí, pero yo fui más rápida y lo empujé, haciéndonos caer por el suelo rocoso de aquel bosque. Rodamos gruñendo y mordiéndonos como pudimos. Clavé mis uñas en el suelo y antes de que el lobo pudiese siquiera mirar, yo ataqué su cuello una vez más. Él me lanzó al suelo como pudo pero yo, con toda mi furia, lo patee en el estómago y su cuerpo chocó contra un árbol.

Se levantó antes de que yo pudiera acercarme, pero él no fue lo suficientemente rápido y yo lo tomé de una de sus patas con fuerza y lo lancé por los aires.

_**¡CRACK!**_

Se la había descolocado.

El lobo lanzó un grito de dolor. Pude ver a los demás lobos rodeándonos. El lobo color marrón ya no se podía mover.

Y yo tenía la oportunidad de saltar a su yugular…

Corrí decidida…

Abrí mi hocico y…

-_¡QUIETA, ELEANOR!_- Una doble voz me detuvo. Yo gruñí… quería morderlo.

_-¿Qué le pasa?-_

_-¡¡Eleanor!!- _Se me hacía conocida aquella voz…

_-_¡ELEANOR PIENSA COMO HUMANA!_- _Gritó la voz aterciopelada. El fuego fue aún más fuerte.

Quise correr hacia él, pero las órdenes del Alpha me lo impedían.

Gruñí y rugí con fuerza, demostrándole mis colmillos a aquel vampiro.

Él debía morir.

_-Eleanor… Hazle caso. ¡Piensa como humana!-_ Aquella voz dulce y suave… la conocía…

_-Seth…-_ Seth… mi novio… el amor de mi vida…

Miré a cada uno de los lobos… El gris era Leah… la hermana de mi novio. El marrón rojizo Jacob… mi Alpha. El blanco y negro era Max… Max, mi hermano. El café con leche era Jude… el hermano de Abbey. Luego estaba el lobo color gris con manchas negras… Embry… uno de mis mejores amigos.

Estaban Paul, Jared, Sam, Colin, Brady… todos amigos y una parte muy importante de mi vida…

Y el lobo tirado en el suelo… el lobo color marrón chocolate…

-_¡QUIL!-_

_-Eleanor, ¿Estás bien?-_

_-¿Por qué se preocupan por mí? ¡Quil! Yo… yo lo lastimé-_

_-E-está bien, Eleanor…- _Me acerqué a su cuerpo. Podía ver su pata descolocada.

_-¡Eleanor, transfórmate!_- Y, a pesar de que no era una orden, me escondí en el bosque para poder transformarme y vestirme. Una vez que lo hice corrí hacia el punto donde estaban los otros.

Quil estaba en su forma de lobo y Carlisle estaba allí vendando su pata.

Podía sentir el olor dulzón y asquerozo… podía sentir el fuego en mi espalda…

Pero Quil era más importante que todo eso.

Seth, en su forma humana corrió hacia mí. Él me miró a los ojos, pero yo no podía ver…

-¡Yo lo siento tanto!- Dije tratando de acercarme. Seth me detuvo. Podía ver que solo quedaban algunos lobos. En menos de segundo comenzaron a llegar Paul, Jared, Colin, Brady y Sam.

Leah llegó por el lado contrario y me miró preocupada.

-Eleanor, no te acerques mucho a los Cullen. No podrás contenerte- Me dijo Seth preocupado.

-¡No me importa! ¡Quiero ayudar a Quil!- De un simple movimiento me desprendí de su agarre y corrí hasta donde estaba Quil lanzando pequeños aullidos de dolor.

La culpa que sentía era tal, que mi pecho se cerraba.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Preguntó Sam confundido. Todos me miraban sorprendidos.

-Yo… no… no lo sé…- No sabía como explicar…

-La mente de lobo de Eleanor estaba ganando a la humana y le decía que debía atacar. Era el instinto- Dijo Edward explicando cosas que ni yo sabía.

-Jamás… en mi vida…- Comenzó a decir Paul con los ojos completamente abiertos. Yo sabía que me iba a insultar- Vi una pelea tan… feroz… como esa- Max, en su forma lobuna, acarició mi rostro con su hocico cariñosamente. Sabía que él me apoyaba.

-Deben ser secuelas…- Dijo Carlisle hacia Edward. Max los miró confundido. Embry que estaba sentado al lado de Quil en su forma lobuna, me miró algo apenado. Sabía que él no me culpaba… aunque yo me lo merecía.

-¿Secuelas?- Preguntamos Seth y yo al mismo tiempo. Yo confundida y él completamente asustado.

-Secuelas desde el encuentro con el vampiro. Tu instinto es mucho más fuerte que el de los demás por que tú te transformaste gracias a un encuentro cara a cara con uno de ellos- Quil volvió a lanzar un pequeño aullido de dolor y yo me acerqué aún más, procurando controlarme ante el olor y el instinto.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo Quil! Dios… no sé que me pasó… era como si yo no pudiese pensar. Era otra persona. Lo siento mucho… ¡Dios! No se como disculparme- Tapé mi rostro con mis manos completamente avergonzada y disgustada.

-Quil dice que no hay problema…- Miré a Edward y entonces una mueca graciosa apareció en su rostro- Y que quiere la revancha- Yo me reí para no llorar (aunque lloriqueé en el medio de la risa)

-¿Qué hago para controlarme?...- Pregunté a Carlisle tratando de encontrar una respuesta…

No quería ser un monstruo. No quería no ser capaz de volver a mi mente humana.

-Mm… No creo que haya solución, Eleanor- Me dijo lentamente- Eso… eso ya corre por tus venas. Sólo tendrás que buscar a tu mente humana-

-Pero esto puede ser muy bueno para los enfrentamientos- Pensó Jared en voz alta- ¡¿Vieron como atacaba?! Wow… ¡jamás había visto algo así!- Sam me escaneó por unos segundos.

-Jared tiene razón. Jamás había visto a alguien pelear así. Ni siquiera a Jacob- Yo instintivamente miré a Jacob y él me miró algo preocupado.

-¿Qué insinúas?- Preguntó él algo reacio a escuchar.

-Eleanor podría intentar pelear con alguien más…-

-¡NO! ¡No voy a pelear con nadie!- El miedo que me carcomía era muy fuerte.

-Eleanor… no vas a matar a nadie…- Me dijo Seth abrazándome. Yo suspiré acurrucándome en su pecho.

-No quiero lastimar a nadie…- Jacob se movió un poco inquieto.

-Yo creo que deberíamos intentarlo… cuando llegues muy lejos yo te detendré mediante una orden- Sabía que no habían "peros"… Yo debía pelear con quienes ellos me dijeran.

-¡Jura que me detendrás antes de llegar muy lejos!-

-Lo juro…- Miré a Quil unos segundos. Él me sonrió de manera lobuna y yo lo miré completamente apenada y culpable.

* * *

No sirvo para explicar peleas... pero ustedes imaginense la ALTA pelea jajaja

Bueno... parece que Eleanor pelea bien ;) ahora hay que ver a quienes logra vencer :O

Bueno chicas... las dejo que lean mucho y que me dejen un lindo Review :D

Laura


	50. Un mes

**Cap. 50: Un mes**

Manejé hasta la casa de Seth. Sí… maneje porque tenía una bandeja de desayuno que le había hecho por nuestro mes de novios. No quería que se enfriara todo, así que fui en auto (procurando mantener todo caliente) y a la velocidad máxima.

Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar…

La principal: El reciente descubrimiento de mi "don"… o más bien "maldición"

Había peleado con todos excepto con Jacob y Seth.

Sí… casi todos.

¿Y saben qué?

Ninguno había sido capaz de ganarme. Cada vez que veía que me estaban por derribar, yo lograba sacar mi furia y los embestía hasta logar derribarlos.

La pelea más difícil había sido con Sam. Igualmente había podido ganarle con creces (él, lo único que había podido ganar había sido una torcedura de muñeca) El logró morderme el brazo derecho y el rostro, pero en menos de media hora eso ya estaba curado. Claro que Seth tuvo que ser atrapado por todos los que no estaban peleando para que no matara a mi contrincante. Sabía que yo sería igual o peor en caso de ver a Seth peleando.

Pelee con uno y con otro sin descansar. Mi furia interna me obligaba a seguir. Era casi tan potente como el mando del Alpha. Jacob me miraba asustado, pero a la vez era como si me entendiera.

Todos querían que yo peleara contra Jacob, porque me aseguraban que yo iba a patearle el trasero. Él no había querido… decía que si peleaba en contra mío no iba a haber nadie que pudiera detenerme.

Y con Seth jamás podría pelear… simplemente mi cuerpo no se movía y mi mente se mantenía completamente humana.

Era extraño… Yo podría llegar a ser la mejor luchadora. O al menos eso decían los demás.

Antes de darme cuenta, vi la esquina de la calle de Seth y estacioné el auto de mi madre allí.

Luego de tomar la bandeja y de cerrar bien el auto me dirigí a la casa de Seth, para ser recibida por su madre que ya estaba al tanto de la sorpresa.

-Pasa cariño…- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias por ayudarme con esto, Sue…- Dije abrazándola como pude.

-Oh, sabes que no hay problema- Me dio una sonrisa sincera y yo se la devolví- Dios… no puedo creer cuantas cosas han pasado desde que se pusieron de novios- Me miró algo preocupada. Sabía que a ella no le gustaba que yo fuera mujer lobo… no porque no me quisiera, sino porque tenía miedo.

-Yo todavía no puedo creer que fue tan solo un mes- Dije pensativa. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en todo ese tiempo. Entre ellas: Mikki y me hermano se pusieron de novios, yo me enteré de la imprimación, Embry imprimó a Abbey, un vampiro me atacó y yo me convertí en mujer lobo.

-¿Quieres terminar de preparar las cosas en la cocina?-

-Eso sería genial-

Ella comenzó a ayudarme a preparar las cosas cuando escuchamos el golpe de la puerta.

-Debe ser Charlie…- _Mm… Charlie… _Seth decía que Sue estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Charlie.

Sue corrió a abrirle la puerta. Yo escuché los saludos y hasta sentí el roce de las telas de sus ropas al abrazarse. Pronto los pasos pesados se pudieron escuchar. Se acercaban a la cocina. Yo me concentré en seguir preparando todo.

Escuché el sonido de alguien tragando su propia saliva.

-Emm… Buenos días, Eleanor…- Me dí vuelta y vi su mirada asustada. Él miraba mi tatuaje fijamente… luego pasaba a mirar mi cabello. Me miraba como si supiera lo que me había pasado.

Entonces lo recordé: **Jacob se lo había mostrado.**

Sue tomó uno de sus hombros y él la miró. Ella puso una expresión muy extraña… era simple, pero demostraba de algún modo como ellos se entendían. Él asintió, mirando hacia todos lados. Yo me acerqué y estreché su mano…

_Error…_

-Buenos días jefe Swan…- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y yo pude escuchar el sonido de la tela de la chaqueta de Charlie siendo apretada por la mano de Sue. Sabía que él había podido sentir mi calor.

-Bueno, Eleanor… dejamos que termines tus cosas- Dijo Sue sonriéndo. Yo volví a sonreírle y Charlie tuvo que ser arrastrado hacia el living. Cuando estuve segura de que hablaban tranquilos, seguí con lo mío.

Pronto ya todo estaba listo y yo me dirigí a la escalera para subir al cuarto de Seth.

-¿Puedes llevarlo sola o te ayudo?- Preguntó Sue al ver que me dirigía a las escalera. Yo sonreí.

-No hay problema Sue- Puse la bandeja en mi mano izquierda y me sentí como una moza. Era genial tener control sobre el peso de las cosas. Sue se rió nerviosamente y Charlie miró hacia otro lado. Yo procuré olvidarme de eso y pensar en mi novio… fue fácil.

Al llegar a la parte de arriba los ronquidos que había estado escuchando desde antes de llegar a la casa se hicieron mucho más fuertes.

Entré al cuarto de Seth y quedé completamente enternecida por la escena (además de querer comerme a Seth) él estaba acurrucado en su cama, abrazando un gran oso blanco que tenía un corazón rojo que decía "Te amo".

Sabía que aquel oso era para mí… y que mi novio estaba impregnándolo con su aroma. Aww… era tan tierno.

Dejé la bandeja sobre el escritorio de Seth y me acosté a su lado, acurrucándome al lado de su cuerpo. Él me daba la espalda. Claro que yo me maravillé con la vista.

No supe porqué… pero besé su hombro… entonces él se dio vuelta y uno de sus brazos se cerró alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo (**solo cubierto por un boxer...** _babaaaaaaaa_)

-Mmm…- Murmuró él. Yo traté de no reírme. Era tan lindo cuando dormía… bueno, era lindo siempre.

Su rostro se acomodó en la almohada, quedando a centímetros del mío. Él respiró por su nariz, y el aire me dio cosquillas haciéndome reír sin poder evitarlo. Una sonrisa apareció en rostro… como si mi risa se hubiese presentado en su sueño.

Sus labios estaban cercanos a los míos… su boca estaba entreabierta, y a pesar de sus ronquidos, deseaba febrilmente besarlo.

Me acerqué aún más y sin poder evitarlo, le dí un pequeño beso en los labios, apoyando dulcemente los míos contra los suyos. Él se removió en su lugar y su sonrisa se ensanchó, mostrándome sus perfectos dientes.

Sabía que no estaba despierto porque había murmurado _"Vamos, linda, podemos estudiar más tarde…"_

-Seth…- Susurré acariciando su rostro con mis dos manos. Al no obtener respuesta me incorporé y luego me incliné a su oído- Despierta, amor…- Susurré con dulzura. Él se volvió a remover y antes de poder darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, sus brazos se cerraron en mi cintura y mi torso cayó sobre el suyo. Yo reí… se había despertado.

-Feliz mes, linda…- Murmuró algo cansado.

-¡Eso no vale! Yo te quería decir eso…- Hablaba en susurros para no molestarlo. Él se rió y abrió sus preciosos ojos.

-¿Por qué razón tengo el honor de ser despertado por tus besos?- Preguntó como si fuese Romeo hablándole a Julieta. Yo me levanté y sus manos trataron buscar las mías- ¿A dónde vas?-

-A buscarte esto…- Tomé la bandeja y la llevé a su cama- Feliz mes, amor…-

-¿Me hiciste el desayuno en la cama?- Preguntó enternecido. Yo asentí y él me dio un beso en la boca- Eres la mejor…- Entonces tomó el oso de peluche (que era más grande que mi torso y mi cabeza juntas)

-Feliz mes, preciosa…- Yo tomé el oso y lo abracé, inhalando su aroma a Seth…

-¡Es hermoso!- Sonreí felizmente y besé a Seth con dulzura- Te amo…- Le dije en medio del beso.

-Te amo…- Al ver que él me quería acostar en la cama para una sesión de besos yo me separé.

-Ahora a comer…- Él me miró molesto.

-Oye… quiero mi beso- Yo me reí.

-Después de que comas todo lo que hice… lo hice yo- Y de verdad que me había salido bien. Había muffins, panqueques, jugo de naranja recién exprimido, chocolate caliente, tostadas, y donas hechas por mí. Seth lo miró hambriento.

-Entonces mejor como rápido…- Me dijo con una sonrisa sexy. Si no fuese porque iba a manchar todo, estaba segura de que iba a tirar la bandeja y me iba a lanzar a sus brazos.

Él desayunó felizmente y me convidó un poco. Yo no tenía mucha hambre porque había comido antes de ir a su casa.

-¡¡Listo!!- Dijo poniendo la bandeja en el piso- Ahora eres mía…- Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y él me acostó en la cama. Yo me reí. Antes de darme cuenta, él estaba dejando pequeños besos de mariposa por mi rostro y mi cuello.

-No, jaja, espera- Él me miró a los ojos algo confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?...-

-Tengo otro regalo… bueno, no es exactamente mío, pero pedí que me lo hicieran… es algo tonto…- Dije rápidamente- Pero lo vi y me gustó…- Él se mostró enternecido y me dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Eres la mejor…- Me levanté unos segundos y fui a buscar algo en mi mochila. Al sacarlo, lo puse detrás de mi espalda para que Seth no lo viera. Me senté sobre la cama y él se incorporó para quedar sentado como yo.

-Lo hizo Abbey… y cuando lo vi le pedí que me lo regalara. Yo lo enmarqué- Y al dárselo, él pudo ver un detallado dibujo de nosotros dos sentados bajo un árbol, mirándonos con sonrisas en nuestro rostro. En el dibujo Seth tenía la espalda apoyada sobre el árbol y yo tenía la mía apoyada sobre su pecho. Él tenía sus piernas entrelazadas y yo estaba sentada en el hueco que estas hacían. Mi cabeza se daba vuelta para mirarlo… y en aquel retrato, se pudo transmitir todo el amor con el que nos mirábamos… se podía transmitir todos nuestros sentimientos… nuestras expresiones. Era como si el dibujo estuviese vivo… era como si pudiese sentir lo que nosotros sentíamos.

-Es hermoso…- Suspiró. Yo lo miré y pude notar su mirada embelezada- Es increíble… muchísimas gracias, linda- Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con dulzura.

-De nada…- Él se acercó a mi oído y ambos caímos sobre su cama

-Ahora debo recompensártelo…- dijo con su voz sexy… juro que sentí mi corazón derretirse en su lugar.

-¿Y cómo piensas recompensármelo?- Pregunté siguiéndole el juego. Sentí su mano apoyándose firmemente sobre mi espalda… subiendo delicadamente… bajando lentamente.

Mis manos instantáneamente buscaron su pecho.

-No lo sé… ¿Tienes alguna idea?- Y antes de darme cuenta, él ya me había tomado por la cintura y me había colocado bajo su cuerpo. Él procuró no poner su peso sobre mí. Sus manos se pusieron a cada lado de mi cabeza y sus piernas se entrelazaron con las mías. Yo me reí y sus ojos brillaron con amor…- Amo tu risa…- Su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío.

-Amo tu boca…- Le dije sin pensarlo. Dios… soné como una idiota. Él se mordió el labio inferior de esa manera suya tan sexy.

-Te amo…- Dijo mirando cada rincón de mi rostro…- Amo todo de ti…- Y jamás pensé que sería posible sentir tantas cosas en un solo segundo… mi corazón derritiéndose, mi pecho cerrándose de la emoción, las mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago, la electricidad pasando por cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

-Es imposible no amar algo de ti…- Le dije sinceramente. Quería que supiera que amaba completamente todo de él… desde su mirada, hasta la forma en la que su sonrisa dejaba un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla. Desde su cabello hasta la manera en la que nuestras manos encajaban perfectamente. Desde su perfecta nariz hasta la forma en la que su respiración me daba cosquillas en el cuello… desde su corazón hasta su alma…

Acercamos nuestros rostros lentamente… y sus labios, al hacer contacto con los míos, se movieron con delicadeza… con dulzura. Se movieron disfrutando de cada rincón.

Sus manos se movieron con dulzura hasta mi cadera y las mías viajaron hasta

Nos separamos lentamente… mis ojos estaban cerrados… simplemente porque temía que, al abrirlos, me diera cuenta de que todo era un sueño.

-Abre tus ojos, preciosa…- Susurró dulcemente. Al hacerlo encontré su mirada llena de amor. Me pregunté cómo había sido capaz de perderme dos segundos de esa maravillosa mirada- Jamás quiero que cierres tus ojos…- Me dijo dulcemente, mientras acariciaba mi rostro- Son demasiado hermosos para que los escondas…-

-¿Acaso es posible que seas tan tierno?...- Pregunté completamente embelezada. Él se rió y se dejó caer a mi lado. Tomó mi cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo con una hermosa sonrisa. Yo me acurruqué a su lado, procurando tener mi rostro a la altura del suyo. Él acarició mi cabello con dulzura. Se sintió extraño no sentir sus manos bajando hasta mis caderas para seguir acariciandolo. Entonces recordé que mi cabello era corto desde hacía unos días.

-No pienso cuando te digo las cosas, Eleanor… simplemente me salen- Y tenía razón… yo jamás las pensaba a las cosas, jamás las tenía escritas en una hoja, simplemente me salían de la boca- Es muy fácil decirte todas esas cosas…-

-Te entiendo…- Su mano izquierda encontró mi mano derecha y comenzó a jugar con ella…

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos, dibujaron cosas en mi palma, acariciaron mi muñeca. Nuestras manos se unieron con la perfección de dos piezas de rompecabezas… y nada más se necesito para sentirme completa.

* * *

**Abbey P. O. V:**

Estábamos caminando en las calles teñidas de blanco. Estábamos volviendo de la plaza en el "centro" de La Push hacia mi casa. Él decía que hacía mucho frío, pero yo lo convencía de que él me proporcionaba el calor. Igualmente nos tuvimos que volver porque la nieve estaba espesando demasiado.

Yo a cada rato me tropezaba, pero él siempre me atrapaba antes de caerme. Yo me reía y él simplemente me miraba completamente hipnotizado.

No entendía porqué hacía eso… pero me encantaba.

-¿Y qué me dices de Creedence?- Pregunté riéndome. Él tenía su brazo sobre mis hombros y me abrazaba para que no tuviese frío…

Era tan tierno… me sentía tan bien en sus brazos. Era como si jamás quisiera que se fuera de mi lado.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó poniendo una expresión extraña. Yo me reí. Si había algo muy característico de Embry, era que él tenía las expresiones más extrañas del mundo. Era como si su rostro pudiese contorsionarse en expresiones completamente detalladas. Eso me encantaba… podía dibujar cada expresión miles de veces y jamás me cansaría. Y como tenía miles de expresiones, podía dibujar cuantas quería. Era como si su rostro estuviese hecho para que yo lo dibujara.

-¡Una banda! ¡Duh!- Dije como si fuese una tonta.

-Lo siento, yo no escucho bandas no existentes- Levantó su brazo libre como si lo estuviese culpando de algo.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Proud Mary? ¿Have you ever seen the rain? ¿Jamás escuchaste esos temas? ¡Son épicos!-

-Creo que escuché la de "Have you ever seen the rain"… pero no sabía que existía una banda llamada "Creedence"-

-Correción, se llama: Creedence Clearwater Revival-

-¿Cómo Seth y Leah?- Preguntó destacando el "Clearwater" Yo me reí.

-Algo así…-

-Jamás escuché hablar de esa banda. Yo escucho más Led Zeppelin, Iron Maden… tú sabes… bandas de chicos- Lo miré con expresión de asesina.

-¿Osea que las chicas no podemos escuchar Led Zeppelin o Iron Maden?-

-¿Acaso tú las escuchas?- Preguntó burlonamente.

-"Stair way to heaven", "Good times, bad times", "You shook me", "Whole lotta love", "The lemmon song", "Thank you", "Heart breaker"- Dije comentando algunas de las canciones de Led Zeppelin- Y las de Maden que me encantan son "Prowler", "Transylvania", "Iron Maden", "Moon child", "Infinite Dreams", "Seventh son of a seventh son", "Dance of death" Oh, amo esa canción… "New frontier"… y muchas más- Ya para cuando había terminado de hablar, ambos habíamos dejado de caminar y su cara tomó una expresión completamente graciosa. Su boca estaba entreabierta y su ceja derecha estaba abajo, mientras que la izquierda estaba arriba (sí… soy algo detallista… es que Embry es muy lindo)

Yo me reí y él parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

-Wow…- Dijo simplemente.

-¿Y conoces a Iron and Wine?- Pregunté emocionada.

-¿Iron and wine?- Yo asentí- No…-

-Oh, vamos… ¡tiene canciones hermosas! Como "Flightless bird, american mouth" "Resurrection Fern" "Naked as we came" "Sodom, south Georgia" "Fever Dream"-

-¿Es una banda? Porque jamás escuché ese nombre-

-Nop… es un solo hombre llamado Sam Beam que hace las canciones él solo. Deberías escucharlo-

-Claro…- Rodó sus ojos y yo lo golpee en el hombro.

-Si no lo haces me enojo…-

-Bueno, bueno… voy a escuchar a tu cantante de Iron and Wine- Dijo como si estuviese tratando de calmar una bestia. Yo me reí y él se quedó mirándome por unos largos segundos… yo le sonreí. De alguna manera me encantaba. Entonces noté que mi casa estaba a menos de 50 metros, y desee con todo mi corazón que no fuese así… desee que estuviese tan lejana que Embry me tuviese que acompañar por horas y horas sin dejarme.

Caminamos hasta la puerta… era como si ninguno se quisiese alejar del otro.

-Bueno… creo que llegamos- Me dijo un poco apenado. Yo traté de no mostrarme triste.

-Sí…- No sabía que hacer o decirle. Tenía tantas ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos… pero a la vez tenía ganas de que me dijera algo.

Yo agarré mis llaves y abrí la puerta. Cuando estaba por entrar él me tomó del hombro delicadamente.

-Oye… yo… quería saber si… no sé… si querías ir a comer conmigo hoy a la noche…- Mi corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza, que estaba segura que él lo podía notar. Sentí la emoción creciendo en mi pecho… tenía tantas de ganas de gritar y saltar y bailar. ¡Embry Call me había invitado a salir!

-¿Cómo… en una cita?...- Pregunté tratando de no gritar. Él sonrió.

-Sí…- La sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro fue única.

-Claro…- Sabía que tenía ese rostro de completa emoción y que nadie me lo iba a poder sacar.

-¿Paso por ti a las 6:30?- Yo asentí. Y el me sonrió. Mi sonrisa creció aún más.

-Nos vemos…-

-Adios…- Y entonces él se inclinó para darme un beso, y cuando lo hizo, mi mejilla ardió con fuerza. Sabía que no era por su calor. Simplemente quería que ese beso no fuera en la mejilla.

Él comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta y yo simplemente suspiré como una adolescente enamorada.

_"¡Embry Call es taaaaaaan lindo!"_ Pensé.

* * *

**Escena tierna entre Seth y Elle, y UUU CITA ENTRE ABBEY Y EMBRY :O jajaja**

Bueno... explico que las bandas que nombre son algunas de mis bandas preferidas (si, me gusta **Iron maden y Led Zeppelin**... son bandas de Heavy Metal y son EPICAS!)

**Creedence Clearwater Revival:** _es una banda reconocida más que nada por las canciones "Proud Mary" y "Have you ever seen the rain" HERMOSIIISIMAS canciones..._

_Es una banda que comenzo a finales de los 60 y se separó a principios de los 70. Esta banda es fuente de inspiración de muchas bandas de los estados unidos :)_

"**Iron and Wine"** _que es uno de los estilos de musica más hermosos que yo escuché en mi vida. Es un estilo "Country alternativo" o "Indie Folk"... él es de la canción "Flightless bird, American mouth" que es la cancion que esta en la banda sonora de crepusculo... les digo que sus canciones son HERMOSAS! y si quieren escucharse algunas lindas, escuchenlas por youtube (ponen el nombre de la canción y les va a aparecer). Si quieren una mini listita les dejo estas canciones_

_-Passing Afternoon_

_-Fever dream (mi inspiración para capitulos tristes)_

_-Bird stealing bread_

_-Sodom South Georgia_

_-Naked as we came_

_-Resurrection fern..._

_Y hay más, pero bueno... yo les dejo esas para que escuchen :) es un estilo muy tranqui y bonito._

Bueno chicas, las dejo que me dejen un lindo Review y sin nada más que decirles que: ACUERDENSE DE PASAR POR EL FIC PROMISCUOS DE TEMWOLFS QUE ESTA BÁAAARBARO :)

Espero que tengan unas felices pascuas, y si no son católicos, como yo, entonces COMAN HUEVOS DE PASCUA IGUAL PORQUE SON RE RICOS :D (bueno... estoy bautizada y hasta el año pasado iba a colegio católico, pero debo admitir que no creo en la Iglesia, y espero que respeten mis pensamientos e ideales como yo respeto los de los demás :) gracias)

GRACIAS POR LOS 4 DIAS AL PEDOOOO (L) (aunque en el colegio no hacemos nada, peor bueno jajaja)

Laura :D


	51. ¡Lanzate!

**Cap. 51: ¡Lanzate!**

-_Jacob, no creo que sea buena idea…_- Pensó Seth. Dios… ¿Acaso tenía miedo? Jacob no podría lastimarme.

-_Creo que Seth tiene razón_…- Pensó Max. Leah se rió.

-Seth, Max… ¡si siguen molestando se van!-

-_No, no… está bien-_

_-Lo siento…-_

-_Muy bien. Leah, Quil, Embry, Max y Jude sostengan a Seth. No quiero que me mate en el medio de la pelea_- Podía sentir los nervios creciendo en mi interior. No sabía si eran míos o si eran de los demás.

-_Jacob… si la lastimas…_- Seth no pudo terminar la frase. Yo sentí un cariño hacia él, tan grande, que me dieron ganas de besarlo. Podía ver en sus pensamientos que él me quería proteger de todo daño…

-_No te preocupes, Seth…-_

_-Confío en que no le harás nada, Jacob…_- Pensó Max con un tinte de enojo en su voz.

-_No va a pasar nada…_-Podía sentir como sus voces se hacían más distantes a cada segundo… como si un eco dejara las palabras grabadas en mi cabeza…

-_Eleanor…_- Hablaba lentamente… y mi mente no le respondía.

-_Eleanor… ¿Estás lista?..._- El sonido de su voz me molestaba…

Lo único que quería era sacar esa voz de en medio.

-_Jacob… está pasando de nuevo…_- ¿Quién era Jacob?... ¿Aquel lobo que estaba en frente mío tenía nombre?

Miré a mí alrededor… un bosque… y más lobos cerca nuestro. Uno de ellos rodeado por cinco lobos más… aquel lobo color arena…

-_No lo mires, Eleanor…_- Me dijo el lobo rojizo con su doble voz. Inmediatamente tuve que obedecer.

Lo miré fijamente a él… sentí los gruñidos saliendo por mi garganta, esperando asustarlo. Aquel lobo era mucho más grande que yo, pero vencerlo significaría subir de rango.

Sentí como si algo caliente se estuviera desprendiendo de mi cráneo…

Solo quedó la furia.

El lobo comenzó a gruñirme con fuerza y a mostrarme sus colmillos. Yo hice lo mismo… no podía sentirme amenazada.

-_Eleanor…-_ Esa voz…

-¡Seth, cállate o te transformas de nuevo!- ¿Qué eran esas voces? ¿Por qué las podía escuchar?

Sentí la presión creciendo a nuestro entorno… el miedo, la amenaza. Todos gruñían… ¿O acaso era mi garganta la que emitía aquellos sonidos?

Lo miré por unos segundos… el lobo amago a atacarme y eso fue lo que bastó para que yo me lanzara contra él.

Ladridos, gruñidos, aullidos de dolor, sonidos de piel desgarrándose…

Eso fue lo que se escuchó en el momento en el que mis colmillos se hundieron contra su hocico. El lobo aulló del dolor y yo seguí atacándolo, tratando de morder cualquier rincón de piel en su rostro. El lobo lanzó sus garras hacia mí y pude sentir el ardor en mi rostro cuando desgarraron mi piel.

Más furia… él debía morir.

El lobo me tenía atrapada en un juego de mordidas salvajes. Salté hacia atrás y lo embestí con fuerza, haciéndolo caer contra el tronco de un árbol.

-_Demonios…-_ El se levantó en menos de un segundo y me embistió a mí. Caí sobre unas raíces que sobresalían de la tierra. Una de ellas se clavó sobre el costado superior de mi lomo. El dolor no importó yo solo debía clavar mis dientes en su yugular. Corrí hacia él, y justo cuando estaba por llegar a su cuello, él tomó mi nuca, y me tiró contra el suelo con fuerza. Pude sentir la tierra amoldándose de manera irregular a mi cuerpo. El me mantuvo en el suelo con sus colmillos clavados. Pero eso no era todo. Yo gruñí con tanta fuerza que sentí que me desgarraban la garganta. Con las garras de mis patas traseras logré desgarrar la piel de su estómago. No era muy profundo pero aún así le salía sangre.

Me relamí el hocico y pude sentir el sabor de la sangre. En mi mente pude ver la clara imagen de un lobo blanco con sangre sobre su rostro y su lomo. Había dolor en aquella imagen… un dolor muy extraño.

_¡Concéntrate!_

Antes de darme cuenta, el lobo de pelaje rojizo me tomó por la parte superior de mi pata. Sentí como sus colmillos traspasaban mi piel, mi carne y mis huesos. Entonces me lanzó con fuerza por los aires.

Volé… volé… y mi cuerpo chocó dolorosamente contra otro árbol. Al caer al piso traté de levantarme, pero el dolor en mi pata me hizo caer. La miré por unos segundos y noté como la sangre caía como si se tratara de una fuente.

Vi al lobo acercarse a toda velocidad, y antes de poder siquiera moverme, él me tomó por la nuca una vez más, clavando sus dientes en otro lugar, y me lanzó hacia el lado contrario.

Caí al suelo deseando quedarme allí. Estaba cansada… me dolía la pata. Pero debía seguir peleando.

Me levanté, sosteniendo mi pata en el aire. Cada vez que la apoyaba el dolor aumentaba.

Gruñí hacia el lobo que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mí. Quería asustarlo, pero él sabía que yo ya había perdido.

Seguí gruñendo… para mí, la pelea no había terminado.

Corrí, sintiendo el dolor, pero dejándolo de lado e intenté embestir al lobo, pero él me volvió a tomar por el cuello y yo caí al suelo rendida…

Comencé a patear en cualquier dirección, esperando encontrar su cuerpo…

-¡Basta, Eleanor!- La doble voz me hizo parar, pero aún así tenía todos mis sentidos alerta.

El lobo me soltó y yo me paré en el lugar…

No iba a perder mi orgullo.

Vi a los cinco lobos sosteniendo a aquel lobo color arena. Él luchaba por salir del pequeño círculo, pero los demás eran muy fuertes. Uno de ellos, el que tenía pelaje blanco y negro, no luchaba demasiado. Más bien daba la vuelta para mirar mi pata.

Quise gruñir, pero la orden de mi Alpha me lo prohibía.

-_¡¡Te dije que no la lastimaras!!_- Aquella voz…

-_Lo siento, Seth, enserio…_- Seth… Mi novio…

Comencé a recordar… todos hombres lobos… Jacob mi alpha… el lobo color blanco y negro era Max…

Un calor molesto cubrió mi cabeza…

-_¡Seth! No te preocupes… yo… ouch…_- Al apoyar mi pata sentí un dolor punzante.

-_Lo siento, Eleanor…-_

_-Está bien…-_

_-Seth, ¡BASTA!-_ Y mi novio dejó de luchar. Los demás lo dejaron salir y él corrió a mi lado para lamer mi pata que estaba comenzando a curarse.

-_Buena pelea_- Dijo Leah.

-_¡Parece que Jacob sigue siendo el mejor!_- Se escuchó decir a Quil en tono de broma. Yo me reí.

-_¡Igual te gano, Ateara!_- Él me gruñó en chiste.

-_Voy a llamar a Carlisle_- Dijo Jacob desapareciendo por el bosque. Pronto sus pensamientos se desconectaron de los nuestros.

Seth acarició su hocico con el mío y yo le agradecí.

* * *

**Abbey P. O. V:**

Obviamente que llamé a las chicas para que vinieran a ayudarme con lo que debía usar. Claro que ambas gritaron como locas y me dejaron sorda, pero eso no importó mucho. Yo estaba aún más emocionada que ellas.

Cuando llegaron, tanto Eleanor como Michelle tenían bolsas de ropa y estuches enormes de maquillaje. Digamos que yo no era la típica chica que usaba maquillaje. No era que quisiera decir "Oh, las que usan maquillaje son idiotas" simplemente no me importaba mucho ponerme maquillaje. Además me era difícil ponerme base gracias a mis pecas… siempre quedaban raras.

La cosa era que al llegar, ambas estaban con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros y enormes ganas de maquillarme.

Al ver la diferencia entre la ropa de Eleanor y la de Mikki me sorprendí. Me seguía siendo extraño ver a Eleanor en una pequeña remera de tiritas, pantalones cortados y ningún tipo calsado.

-Oh por Dios… ¡que emoción!- Gritó Eleanor saltando las escaleras en tan solo tres veces. Era muy extraño verla saltar. Siempre caía con una gracia impresionante y era demasiado ágil.

-Eleanor, deja de hacer eso… es raro- Dijo Mikki tratando de no reírse.

-Lo siento… ¡es que me encanta!- Y al subir a mi habitación, fui atacada por toneladas de ropa y maquillaje.

Me cambié al menos 26 veces, me maquillaron 10 y después de TRES HORAS, encontraron el atuendo perfecto. No era ni muy exagerado ni muy simple.

Tenía puesto un jean de tono claro, una remera violeta que era un poco holgada a propósito (la usaba adentro del pantalón), un trench coat negro para no morirme de frío y unos tacos increíbles que Eleanor tenía de color negro. Me había dicho que se los había regalado Alice Cullen. Definitivamente me gustaban los zapatos y jamás me había dado cuenta de que podría estar tan loca por un par.

Bueno, el maquillaje era simple. Muy poca base, rubor rosado (muy poco) delineador, rimel y el infaltable gloss.

Mi cabello, normalmente lacio, estaba suelto, con algunos bucles en las puntas.

Una vez que estuve lista las miré a las chicas emocionada y pregunté:

-¿Cómo me veo?-

-¡Como una Diosa!-

-¡Hermosa!-

-¡Increíble!-

-¡Se le va a caer la baba!-

-¡Se va a morir!-

-¡No te va a sacar los ojos de encima!- Y luego ambas lanzaron grititos histéricos. Yo me reí (Y me salió una risa un tanto histérica)

-¿Cuándo va a llegar?- Preguntó Mikki. Eleanor miró hacia el reloj que estaba atrás suyo. Su cabello danzó… era extraño verla sin su cabello largo, pero definitivamente le quedaba hermoso el pelo así.

-A las 6 y media-

-¡Uy, nos vamos! ¡Faltan 15 minutos!-

-¿Quince minutos?- Grité desesperada… mi habitación era un desorden.

**6:30…**

_Ya es hora… va a llegar en cualquier momento. En segundos, capaz. ¿O no?... Seguro que se tarda un poco…_

-¿Qué haces?- _No lo sé… capaz que viajando a Miami._

-Espero a Embry…-

-¿Embry?- _Oh, Dios._

-¡Papá! Ya te dije que Embry me invitó a salir-

-Oh, sí… cierto- _Sí… al fin se va…_- Oye… ¿Ese chico te gusta?- _¿Era capaz de preguntarme eso?_

-¡Papá!- _Ugh, odio cuando se ríe de mi._

-Bueno, bueno… no te enojes- _¡Sí! Vete a ver futbol_- Oh… quiero conocerlo- _Oh, genial…_

**6:32…**

_Son solo dos minutos… eso no es nada. Pudo haberle pasado cualquier cosa. Dos minutos son tan solo 120 segundos… no es tanto. Capaz que si me los pongo a contar…_

_No… si me los pongo a contar va a ser más lento todavía._

_Oh, capaz que ya pasaron 20 segundos… tan solo faltarían 100. ¿Pero faltar para qué?_

-Abbs, ¿viste mi pelota de basket?- _Debajo de la mesa del jardín, Jude…_

-No…-

**6:35…**

_5 Minutos no es nada… es la típica… siempre se tardan cinco minutos. ¿Se habrá lastimado? ¿Algo le habrá pasado? ¡Capaz que se quebró caminando hasta mi casa! ¡Capaz que se congeló!..._

_No, no creo…_

**6:38…**

_….And the mirror's reflection_  
_I'm a-dancing with myself_

_Oh, when there's no one else in sight_  
_In the crowded, lonely night_  
_Well, I wait so long for my love vibration_  
_And I'm dancing with myself_

_oh, dancing with myself_  
_oh, dancing with myself…_

-¡¡Campeona!!- _Ugh… me cortó la canción… Esperen… ¿Yo estaba cantando Glee? Ugh… debo dejar de escuchar a Eleanor cantar Glee._

-¿Qué pasa?...-_ Ugh, ojala que no me pida que me levante._

-Oh… no, nada…- _Genial…_

**6:40…**

_No va a venir… seguro me dejó plantada… ¿y yo que voy a hacer? ¿Acaso no le gusto? ¿Acaso no le importo? Oh por Dios… ¡fue todo una broma! ¡Yo jamás le guste!_

_Genial… ahora me deprimí…_

_¿Qué voy a hacer sin Embry? ¿Qué voy a hacer para olvidarme de él? ¡Es imposible olvidarse de él! ¡No quiero olvidarme de él!_

_¡No voy a olvidarme de…!_

**DING DONG**

-¡¡¡¡¡Llegó Embry!!!!!- _Wow… sí que salté._

-¡Hazlo pasar!- _Sí… jaja…_

-¡¡No tenemos tiempo!! ¡¡Adios!!- **_¡Hora de mi… cita… con Embry Call! ¡AHHHH!_**

-¡Pero Abbey…!- _¡Muy tarde!

* * *

_

-¿Te gusta?- Me preguntó al sentarse. Debo aclarar que esa camisa celeste le queda muy, muuuy sexy.

-Me encanta…- Miré el lugar. Jamás había venido. Estaba a las afueras de La Push. Era un lugar antiguo y se notaba que la comida no era de esas modernas y sin sabor, sino de las caseras y deliciosas. Sonreí… ese lugar me hacía acordar a mis abuelos. Ellos solían llevarme a lugares así cuando era más pequeña. Ahora se mudaron a Florida. Querían disfrutar del sol.- Jamás lo había visto-

-Es un lugar muy exclusivo…- Dijo con aires de estrella. Yo me reí.

-Claro… solo para gente tan importante como tú- Dije irónicamente.

-¿Eso fue ironía?- Yo me reí…- Dolió Road- Dijo dramáticamente.

-Te recuperarás…- Un mozo gordito nos atendió. Me hacía pensar en Santa Claus… tenía una sonrisa tan bondadosa que me daban ganas de abrazarlo.

-¿Te decidiste a traer a la famosa Abigail?- Yo sonreí… ¿Acaso él había hablado de mí? Aww… era tan tierno. Él se puso rojo (o más bien… oscuro) y tosió un poco.

-Em… sí…- Yo sonreí… No podía creer que había hablado de mí con el mozo.

-Es un buen chico…- Me dijo con esa sonrisa de Santa que me daba ternura. Yo sonreí.

-Eso parece…- Dije yo en broma. Embry se rió y también lo hizo el mozo. ¡Juro que tenía risa de Santa!

-Ahora les traigo la carta- El mozo desapareció con su sonrisa tierna y yo miré a Embry con suficiencia.

-Así que…- Dijo él algo nervioso. Jamás alejó sus ojos de mi rostro.

-Así que…- Levanté mis cejas una vez. Él se rió.

-Mira… no es lo que piensas. No soy un acosador- Yo me reí tan fuerte que las pocas personas que estaban en aquel bar/restaurante se dieron vuelta.

-No creo que seas un acosador- Volví a reírme y él también lo hizo. - ¿Por qué piensas eso?- Pregunté extrañada.

-Por lo de "Te decidiste traer a la famosa Abigail"- Miró hacia otro lado un tanto avergonzado. Yo lo miré fijamente… quería que me mirara. Él se había dado cuenta de que mis ojos estaban fijos en su rostro, así que me miró.

-Yo creo que eso fue muy tierno…- Sonreí. Su rostro se iluminó de una manera que creí que era un niño en una juguetería toda para él.

-¿Enserio?- Entonces su mirada pasó a ser ególatra. Sabía que lo hacía en broma.

-Claro… quiero decir ¿Quién no hablaría de mí?- Bromee. Él se rió.

-Nadie… eres demasiado bonita como para que alguien no hable de ti…- A pesar de que esa era la típica frase de un chico que te quiere conquistar, él lo dijo con una verdad grabada en su rostro, que de verdad me lo creí- ¿Abbey?...- Preguntó con voz un tanto insegura. ¿Acaso el me iba a preguntar algo que yo quería que me preguntara?

-¿Sí?...- Pregunté, escondiendo todo tipo de emoción- Él respiró con fuerza.

-Yo…- ¿Acaso me iba a decir que le gustaba? ¿Me iba a decir que quería besarme hasta quedarse sin aire?

-¿Sí?...- Pregunté apurándolo.

-Em…- Sabía que me iba a decir algo importante-¿Me pasas la sal?...- Y un frío me pasó por la espalda. Sentí toda la emoción caer por un acantilado. Definitivamente no esperaba eso.

-Claro…- Él me miró algo culpable y yo lo miré tratando de sonreír. Pero me era algo difícil… quiero decir… me sentía algo decepcionada.

Embry sabía como hacerme reír… sabía como hacerme sentir mariposas en el estómago, sabía cómo tratarme, sabía como mirarme… era como si fuese perfecto para mí. Yo tenía tantas ganas de besarlo y estar abrazada a él para toda la eternidad. Tenía tantas ganas de poder decirle novio y sentirme segura en sus brazos. Por que no solo quería besarlo… quería reírme con él, quería compartir todos mis secretos con él, quería dibujar su rostro una y otra vez… quería ser alguien en su futuro.

Pero parecía que jamás iba a poder decirme la verdad.

* * *

Sentí una opresión en el pecho al ver la puerta de mi casa.

No quería entrar… no quería que todo terminara… no quería irme sin al menos decirle todo lo que sentía. Quería que él lo hiciera…

Estaba algo enojada con él por no haberme preguntado lo que me iba a preguntar. Yo sabía que no era un simple "¿Me pasas la sal?" Sabía que era más… sabía que era mucho más.

Era tan frustrante saber que él no me lo iba a preguntar… era tan horrible sentir ese vacío en el estómago. Y no… no era ese vacío que una chica ve al chico que le gusta. Este era un vacío de soledad.

Ese vacío se tenía que ir…

Y si él no me lo quitaba, entonces yo iba a tener que sacarlo.

-¿Embry?- Me puse de costado para poder quedar enfrentada a su figura. Él me miró y paró la camioneta al llegar a mi casa.

-¿Sí?...-

-¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste la sal?- Pregunté sin vueltas. Él me miró algo nervioso.

-S… sí-

-No me querías pedir la sal ¿Verdad?-

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó tratando de parecer confundido.

-Que tu querías decirme otra cosa… ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- Él no contestó hasta que yo carraspee

-Abbey… lo siento… enserio. Es que yo soy algo tímido y…-

-Mira Embry, si querías decirme otra cosa puedes decírmela ahora-

-Es que no sé de qué estás hablando- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Acaso me la iba a hacer difícil?

Sentí una ola de enojo… y otra de confianza.

-¡Mira, sí lo que querías hacer era esto!… ¡lo hubieras hecho!-

Tomé su rostro…

Me acerqué sin preámbulos…

Y lo besé…

Lo besé como si fuese el último día. Mis labios se amoldaron perfectamente a los suyos… como si fuesen piezas creadas para unirse entre ellas y con nadie más.

Y cuando mi aliento chocó con el suyo me dí cuenta de lo que estaba pasando…

Yo… Abigail Astrid Road… estaba besando a Embry Call.

Entonces mi pecho se infló de felicidad… y juro por mi vida que sentí coros de ángeles cantando detrás de mí. No fue de esos besos insulsos y babosos que los otros chicos daban… era uno perfecto… increíble.

Mi rostro se separó unos pocos centímetros del suyo para respirar. Noté que sus manos estaban agarrando mi cabello y que mis dedos se entrelazaban con sus cabellos.

-Wow…- Dijo en un suspiro. Yo no podía respirar bien. Estaba sin aire.

-No lo puedo creer…- Sus labios volvieron a encontrar los míos. Yo ya no tenía control sobre mi cuerpo. Todo me temblaba. Mi corazón dio miles de vueltas en su lugar…

Jamás iba a olvidar ese momento.

* * *

**Eleanor P. O. V:**

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!-

-¡ERES UNA GENIA!-

-¡ES TAN TIERNO!-

-¡OH POR DIOS!-

-¡ES TAN WOW!-

-¿COMO TE LO PIDIO?-

-¿Y QUE TE DIJO?-

-¡OH ERES TAN VALIENTE!-

-¡CUENTANOS!-

-¡¡¿Pueden dejar de gritar?!!- Nos gritaron Coliny Brady a mí y a Michelle. Nosotras nos reímos y tratamos de dejar de gritar. Abbey estaba abrazada de Embry…

SU NOVIO… AAAAHHHHH… ¡sí!

Estábamos en la playa. Era de día y habíamos decidido juntarnos las dos manadas. Según Seth este era mi "Rito de iniciación"… aunque no sabía cual era el sacrificio. Estaba segura de que no iba a haber alguno.

-Chicas… ¡dejen de gritar!- Dijo Abey todavía abrazada de Embry. Él le dio un beso en la frente y Mikki y yo soltamos un "AWWWWW" al unísono.

-¡Son una pareja tan linda!- Dijo Mikki completamente enternecida. Mi hermano que estaba a unos metros, la oyó.

-Oye… ¡nosotros también somos linda pareja!- Me reí tanto al escucharlo decir eso.

-No… ustedes son asquerosos- Dije tratando de no recordar- Sin ofender- Le dije a Mikki. Ella se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia.

-¡Oh! ¡Dense un beso! ¡Beso, beso, beso, beso!-

-¡Sí! ¡¡Un beso!!- Y los chicos comenzaron alanzar aullidos lobunos, excepto por Jude que gritaba "NO, NO, NO" a todo pulmón. Yo me les uní al instante y Abbey y Embry nos complacieron con un beso en los labios.

Oh… eran tan tiernos.

Sí… tiernos…

Oh… ¿Pueden respirar?

Ugh ¿Qué es eso?

¡Oh, por Dios!... ¿Así nos veíamos Seth y yo?

Em… ¿Chicos?

-Creo que voy a vomitar…- Y Jude desapareció corriendo.

-Mejor nos vamos…- Dijo Mikki al ver que el beso se profundizaba demasiado.

-¿Vas a ver el "rito de iniciación"?- Pregunté acercándome a donde estaban los otros chicos.

-¡Claro! Aunque… ¿Cuál es el rito?-

-No tengo idea-

-¡¡Linda!!- Seth me atrapó entre sus brazos y yo me reí felizmente- Debo decir que cada día estás más hermosa- Mis pies no tocaban el suelo.

-¡Debo decir que cada día estás más sexy!- Le dije al oído. Él me lanzó un gruñido juguetón y trató de morderme el cuello. Yo me reí y me alejé para que no llegara a hacerlo.

-Después se quejan de nosotros- Dijo Max, que tenía a Mikki subida a caballito en su espalda, pasando por al lado nuestro. Yo le saqué la lengua y tanto Mikki como Max me devolvieron el gesto.

-Déjalos… ellos no entienden que eres completamente irresistible…- Me susurró al oído. Su aliento me provocó cosquillas. Me reí y él me mordió la línea del comienzo de mi mandíbula, juguetonamente. Antes de darme cuenta, sus manos ya estaban sobre mi estómago.

-Seth… aquí no…- Dije en voz baja, sabiendo que todos me iban a escuchar. A pesar de eso, me reía como una niñita.

-Oye… no es mi culpa que me vuelvas loco- Dios… si seguía diciéndome esas cosas, iba a llevármelo al rincón del bosque más alejado y a hacer quién sabe qué con él.

-Si ahora pareces un perro en celo, imagínate cuando Eleanor esté en bikini- Dijo mi primo Quil (a quien yo le había pedido perdón millones de veces por la pata rota y quien me había disculpado dos millones) pasando por nuestro lado. En sus brazos se encontraba la pequeña Claire jugando con su peluche de lobo. Regalo de Quil, obvio.

-Cállate Ateara. Estás celoso de que yo tengo una novia y tú una niña a quien cuidar- Quil le mostró los dientes en una falsa amenaza y todos a nuestro alrededor se rieron.

-¡Oye Clearwater! ¡Deja a la chica en paz!- Gritó Jared. Dios… ya empezaban con lo de la sobre protección.

-No queremos escucharte corromper con su mente hermano- Gritó Paul haciéndome reír. Ahora que lo conocía mejor, me caía muy bien. Era temperamental, pero muy divertido.

-¡Oigan! No se metan con Seth… ¡porque si lo hacen, llega Eleanor y los desmiembra vivos!- Dijo Leah haciéndolos reír a todos…

-No me parece gracioso- Dije a pesar de estar aguantando la risa.

-Pues… ¡a mí sí!- Gritó Jared.

-¡Cállense!- Gritó Seth antes de volver a mirarme con su sonrisa sexy.

-Y… ¿Cuál es el rito?...-

-Bueno…-

* * *

**-¿QUE?-**

-Oh, vamos Eleanor… todos tuvimos que hacerlo-

-¿Estás loco? ¡Yo no voy a hacer eso!-

-¿Por qué no?-

-¡Es suicidio!-

-Es un pequeño acantilado…-

-¡Claro que no! ¡¡Es el acantilado más alto de La Push!!-

-Son solo unos segundos…-

-Sí claro, uno segundos… ANTES DE MORIR-

-Te aseguro que te va a encantar… es como un golpe de frío impresionante-

-Para eso me meto al mar-

-¡No es lo mismo!-

-No lo voy a hacer…-

-Vas a tener que hacerlo. Sino, no podrás seguir peleando - Instintivamente miré a Jacob con odio. El me sonrió con suficiencia.

-Te odio…- Murmuré sabiendo que ambas manadas me habían escuchado.

-¿Saltaras?- preguntó Seth algo preocupado- Por que si no quieres no lo haces- Aww… era tan tierno.

-¡No seas aguafiestas Seth!- Grito Leah.

-Saltaré… con la condición de que me dejes pelear cuando esté enojada- Jacob sonrió. Normalmente cuando me enojaba, Jacob no me dejaba pelear.

-Hecho-

-¡¡Espera!! Cuando te refieres a pelear… lo dices en broma ¿verdad?- Preguntó mi hermano preocupado. Yo me alejé del borde y comencé a sacarme la remera, sin contestarle la pregunta. Claro que debajo de la remera tenía mi bikini.

-¡AUUUUU!- Gritaron Colin y Brady. Sin previo aviso, vi a todos los chicos golpeándolos en la cabeza.

-¡Idiotas!- Gritó Jacob

-¡Es mi prima!- Dijo Quil asqueado.

-¡Es mi hermana!- Max los golpeo con fuerza

-¡Es mi novia! ¡Yo solo puedo decir eso!- Seth con más fuerza.

-Depravados- Leah les pego en la panza.

-¡Es mi amiga!- Dijeron Jude, Embry, Jared y Paul empujándolos.

-¡Es una niña!- Dijo Sam tan asqueado como Quil. Los tomó de los cuellos y los llevó lejos del acantilado. Todos se reían… hasta yo.

Leah se sacó la remera y quedó en pantalón corto, como yo.

-¿Voy yo primera?- Pregunté sintiendo un calor en mi pecho. Sabía que si no saltaba, me iba a arrepentir.

-Hazlo rápido-

-¿Quieres que valla contigo?- Preguntó Seth todavía asustado.

-No… mejor voy sola- Dije dándole una sonrisa de confianza.

Caminé unos cuantos metros hacia atrás. Mi corazón estaba en mi garganta. Si lo pensaba mucho, no lo iba a hacer.

Solo corre.

-_¡WOOHOOO CORRE ELEANOR!_- Gritó Paul antes de caer en el abismo.

Quise gritar con fuerza al sentir aquel vértigo en mi estómago, pero antes de poder hacerlo…

Mi cuerpo colisiono contra el agua.

Y luego de unos segundos…

Salí a la superficie sintiendo la adrenalina en mis venas.

-¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?!- Gritó Seth desde arriba, sin necesidad de hacerlo. No podía contestar… estaba simplemente muda, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¡Eleanor!-

-¿Te gustó?

-¿Cómo estuvo?-

-¡No te asustes! ¡Ya bajo!- Gritó Seth. Unos segundos después él cayó a unos 10 metros de distancia.

-¡¡OTRA VEZ!!- Grité con una gran sonrisa. Las risas de los demás se escucharon en menos de medio segundo.

* * *

Se las hago corta porque me tengo que ir jajaja :P

BESO ENTRE ABBEY Y EMBRY, NOVIASGO, ESCENA TIERNA ENTRE ELLE Y SETH Y TIRADA DE ACANTILADO :O jajaja

La canción que abbey estaba cantando es "Dancing with myself" la versión de gle... es GENIAL! AGUANTE ARTIEEEE (el que la canta jajaja)

Bueno las dejo porque ando corta de tiempo...

BYEEE...

Lauuu :D


	52. El chiste

**Cap. 52: El chiste**

Habíamos terminado de patrullar.

Una vampira llamada "Irina" había estado en el territorio de los Cullen. Por lo que sabíamos ella se había ido por el lado contrario a La Push. Estábamos algo preocupados al principio, pero luego Jacob nos tranquilizó. La vampira había cambiado de rumbo y estaba muy lejos de los Estados Unidos. Aún así patrullábamos… queríamos estar seguros de que no tuviéramos alguna de sus amistades cerca. Esta vez me había tocado con Seth y con Leah. Colin y Brady estaban cerca, pero no podíamos escuchar sus pensamientos.

Correr era increíble. Podía sentir como si tuviese poder sobre la tierra en la que corría y sobre las rocas sobre las que saltaba; me era tan simple esquivar los árboles.

Leah era la más rápida. Era muy divertido verla corriendo alrededor nuestro.

Luego de patrullar, ella desapareció alegando que tenía mucha hambre y que los chicos no nos iban a esperar para comer en lo de Emily. Seth me dejó en un claro para que pudiera vestirme sin problemas.

Al volver a mi forma humana me sentí muy incómoda; estar desnuda en el medio del bosque no era muy satisfactorio. Además era muy extraño ver la nieve y no sentir ni un poco de frío, o sentir el viento fuerte y no tener que luchar para caminar en la dirección contraria.

Tomé la ropa sucia, mojada y embarrada que había escondido en el hueco de un árbol y comencé a ponérmela. Primero el pantalón y luego el sostén. Estaba por agarrar la remera mojada cuando…

-Linda, ¿quieres que vallamos para mi…?-

Y enfrente de mí Seth se había congelado ante la vista. Yo me quedé quieta y sin pensarlo me tapé con los dos brazos.

-¡Oh, yo!… bueno yo… lo siento…- Pero a pesar de sentirlo, se había quedado mirando unos segundos. Yo comencé a reírme y él se dio vuelta, tapándose los ojos.

Caminé hacia él, poniéndome la remera.

-Ya puedes ver…- Le dije todavía riéndome. Al darse vuelta, pude ver su cara oscureciéndose.

-Yo lo siento mucho, enserio…- Yo me volví a reír y lo abracé.

-No te preocupes… no eres el primero- Su cuerpo se tensó al rodearme la cintura con sus brazos.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó completamente enojado. Yo me volví a reír.

-Colin y Brady decidieron espiarme cuando estaba por entrar en fase. Los escuché riéndose cuando me estaba por sacar el sostén- Sus ojos se abrieron completos de furia. Antes de darme cuenta él ya estaba caminando para ir a buscarlos.

-Malditos niños hijos de una gran…-

-¡¡Oye!! Oye, son niños… ¡sabes como son!- Acaricié su rostro y supe que estaba más tranquilo. Igualmente parecía que los iba a matar con la mirada.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero igualmente! Tu eres mía… ¡ellos no te pueden ver!- El escondió su rostro entre mi cuello y mi cabello corto.

-No te preocupes… yo los golpee cuando los encontré- Me besó en el cuello y yo sonreí.

-Igual no los culpo…- Me dijo con su voz rasposa. Comenzó a besar la línea de mi mandíbula. Yo simplemente acaricié su pecho desnudo.

-¿No los culpas?- Pregunté burlonamente. Él rió y su aliento golpeo mi cuello. Antes de darme cuenta, él lo estaba acariciando con su perfecta nariz, dejando una marca de fuego. Eso me estaba volviendo loca.

-Eres demasiado irresistible- Se separó para mirar mi cuerpo. Yo me reí… ¿Qué tenía de irresistible muy cuerpo comparado con el suyo?

Él acercó su rostro al mío y me besó con deseo.

-Sabes que estamos en el medio de un bosque, ¿Verdad?- Pregunté en medio del beso. Él gruñó juguetonamente y me mordió el labio.

-Lo sé…- Me dijo caminando hacia delante, haciéndome caminar hacia atrás a mí. Sentí mi espalda chocando delicadamente contra un árbol y sonreí. Antes de darme cuenta, Seth ya estaba atacando mis labios con deseo y pasión. Mis dedos se entrelazaron entre su cabello que había crecido un poco. Sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda febrilmente.

Me separé unos segundos de él y respiré.

-¿Qué pasa?...- Preguntó algo asustado. Yo sonreí, me acomodé el cabello y salté hacia él, entrelazando mis piernas en sus caderas. Él se rió y yo ataqué sus labios con necesidad.

-¿Sabías que eres completamente sexy?- Le dije en medio del beso. Él gruñó con una sonrisa. Yo me reí al saber que él no quería hablar. Estaba muy ocupado besándome.

Mis manos viajaron por sus abdominales, acariciando cada línea. Las suyas rozaban el broche de mi sostén, pero no se atrevían a hacer algo con él.

Sentía como se me estrujaba el estómago del deseo. Quería llegar más lejos que tan solo besos apasionados… quería ser suya.

Su boca se alejó de la mía y comenzó a besar mi cuello con dulzura. Él sabía que me encantaban los besos en el cuello.

Sin darme cuenta, solté un jadeo…

Seth me miró con puro deseo, mordiendo su labio inferior en esa manera tan sexy y masculina… y entonces volvió a atacar mi boca, mordiéndola con fuerza. Claro que él sabía que no me dolía, sino no hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo.

Sentí mi corazón desbocándose… si yo no hubiese estado colgada de Seth, mis piernas me hubiesen fallado.

Seth puso ambas manos sobre mi rostro, para poder profundizar el beso y yo…

-¡¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE HACER ESO?!- Seth saltó hacia atrás asustado y yo me solté sin ningún problema. Mi hermano estaba parado enfrente nuestro con una expresión de asco muy graciosa. Yo estaba completamente roja.

-¡¿Cómo sabías que íbamos a estar haciendo eso?! ¡Deberías estar en lo de Emily! - Preguntó Seth completamente sorprendido.

-¡Estaba en el bosque y pude escucharlos! ¡¡Diaj!!- Yo comencé a reírme- Ahora voy a tener que sacarme la imagen mental-

-Oh, vamos Max. ¡No estábamos haciendo nada!- Le dije tratando de restarle importancia.

-¡Ugh! Mejor vallan a lo de Emily antes de que mate a Seth- Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia lo de Emily.

Yo miré a Seth con una sonrisa y tomé su mano.

-¿Corremos?- Pregunté sonriéndole.

-Claro…- Y entonces juntos comenzamos a correr, con nuestros dedos entrelazados, esquivando los árboles, saltando las rocas, sin dejar de tomarnos la mano.

Yo sabía que él iba lento por si yo no llegaba a su velocidad, así que yo aceleré lo más que pude y él sonrió, acelerando en menos de 1 segundo.

Llegamos a lo de Emily en menos de dos minutos. Al llegar estaban todos afuera de la casa, sentados en la entrada, jugando a las luchas en forma humana, riéndose y pasando un buen rato.

Cuando nos vieron llegar tomados de la mano, sonrieron. Jared, Paul y Embry se rieron mientras que mi hermano y Quil miraron mal a Colin y Brady. Jude, que estaba al lado de ellos, comenzó a negar con su cabeza.

-Con que… estuvieron mirando a MI novia cuando se estaba cambiando- Dijo Seth amenazadoramente. Juro que a pesar de que los otros se reían, yo temía que hiciera algo estúpido.

-Bueno… no fue exactamente así, hermano… tú sabes…- Dijo Brady tartamudeando.

-Menos mal que ya recibieron su merecido…- Dije fulminándolos con la mirada.

-Elle, lo sentimos mucho… enserio…-

-Claro que lo van a sentir…- Dijo Max soltando delicadamente a Mikki. Él y Seth avanzaron hacia ellos, y en el momento en el que estuvieron a 1 metro de distancia, ellos salieron corriendo hacia el bosque. Todos se rieron como locos… yo los acompañe. Era tan divertido.

-Wow… jamás pensé que Colin y Brady eran así- Dijo Mikki dando el último temblor de frío para luego ser abrazada por Max, que se sentó a su lado en las escaleras de la casa de Emily.

-Son hombres… son calentones- Dijo Abbey como si no fuese la gran cosa. Embry se rió tanto que la hizo reír a ella y nosotros los seguimos. Embry le dio un pequeño beso y ella sonrió contenta. Jude puso una falsa cara de asco y se concentró en ordenar las cartas del "uno". Seguramente había estado jugando con Coliny Brady.

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta y salió Emily ataviada de ropa (al igual que Mikki y Abbey) y con una enorme bandeja de muffins.

-¡Están recién horneados!- Y sin pensarlo dos veces, salté hacia la bandeja para ganarles a los demás.

-¡¡Mujeres primero!!-

-¡¡Yo te apoyo!!

-¡¡Ese es mío!!-

-¡Cuidado con lo que haces!-

-¡Dámelo!-

-¡¡Ouch!!-

-¡¡Yo quiero uno!!-

-¡JA! ¡Te gané!-

-¡Hay para todos!-

-¡¿Pero que demonios haces?!-

-¡Los niños queremos comer!-

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?!-

-¡Ouch! ¡No era necesario tirarnos los muffins!-

-**¡BASTA!**- Gritó Emily con toda su fuerza-

Todos nos quedamos quietos en nuestro lugar. Ningún tipo de sonido se oyó, hasta que el muffin que Paul estaba sosteniendo en su boca, se cayó sin previo aviso sobre el piso de madera.

Emily estaba por volver a hablar cuando todos nos abalanzamos sobre el muffin caído…

-¡¡Era mío!!-

-¡¡El que se fue a sevilla perdió su silla!!-

-¡JA, suéñalo!-

-¡Oigan soy mujer, me lo merezco!-

-¡Mujer mi abuela!-

-¡¡¿Cómo?!!-

-¡OUCH!-

-Eso por machista…-

-¡¡¡¡¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE PELEARSE POR UN MUFFIN?!!!!-

El caso es que el muffin quedó destrozado en las manos de Paul, Emily nos tuvo que hacer una bandeja más para callar nuestros estómagos y Jacob fue el que más muffins consiguió.

-¿Quieren uno?- Pregunté a las chicas, mostrándoles dos de mis 7 muffins. Ellas todavía estaban tentadas en el piso.

-N-no gr-gracias, jajajajaja- Yo me reí un poco con ellas y me fui a sentarme contra el tronco de un árbol, al lado de Seth que se estaba terminando su 5to muffin. Él pasó su brazo izquierdo por mis hombros y yo me recosté sobre su pecho, mirando a todas y cada una de las personas que estaban a mí alrededor. Las escenitas de amor estaban a tono con los pocos copos de nieve que caían constantemente.

Embry y Abbey estaban dándose pequeños besos en los labios. ¡Eran tan tiernos! Y se veían tan enamorados… yo sabía que Abbey amaba a Embry. No lo podía evitar… en su mirada se notaba cuanta adoración sentía hacia él.

Ella cerró sus ojos cuando Embry acarició su nariz contra la de ella. Me sentí identificada con ellos… yo amaba que Seth hiciera eso.

Por otro lado, estaba Max besando a Mikki en el cuello como siempre. Ella se reía y él la miraba embelezado. Sabía cuanto él amaba escucharla reír. Cada vez que lo hacía su sonrisa se ensanchaba más y más.

Noté a Kim durmiéndose tranquilamente, acurrucada en el cuerpo de Jared. Muchas chicas en la reserva decían que la belleza de Kim no era suficiente para estar saliendo con alguien como Jared, pero yo la miraba y pensaba cuan perfecta era ella para él. Ella era hermosa a su manera. Tal vez algunas facciones eran más resaltadas que las otras, pero todos teníamos defectos. Los míos eran tantos que no se podían contar: Mi altura anormal, mis ojos muy pequeños como para poder demostrar su color, mis dientes un poco largos, mi nuevo corte de cabello y más. Pero los defectos de ella eran completamente opacados por su sonrisa y su mirada brillante.

Vi a Paul besando el cabello de Rachel delicadamente. Si debía definir a Rachel era: Extravagante.

Rachel era completamente extravagante… y no solo por su perfecto y curvilíneo físico, o su negro cabello largo, sedoso, lacio y brillante, o por sus extraños ojos almendrados poblados de pestañas espesas, o por su perfecta nariz, o por su radiante sonrisa. Ella era una persona extravagante por dentro… Era como si la sangre del Alpha que corría por sus venas se pudiese notar en su exterior. Saltaba acantilados, reía por todo, decía las cosas más raras, sonreía en todo momento y más que nada… salía con Paul.

Sí, Paul era mucho mujer persona de lo que yo jamás había creído, pero definitivamente era temperamental. Igualmente, ella lo tranquilizaba.

Miré a Sam y Emily… luego a Leah.

¿Cómo sería tener que ver a tu prima y al amor de tu vida besándose en todo momento?

Por un momento la imagen de Seth mirando a mi prima Agnes (no muy nombrada, no muy conocida por mí y tampoco muy querida) con el amor que Sam mostraba en su mirada…

Y sentí mi corazón saltándose un latido con dolor…

Sería horrible… aunque para Leah era peor. Ella de verdad quería a su prima Emily.

Miré a Quil, Jude y a Jacob riéndose por un chiste muy obsceno que Jake había hecho. Definitivamente no lo querrían escuchar.

-¡¿Entiendes?! Jajajaja… el niño… ¡el niño lo hizo! jajaja- Quil y Jude se morían de la risa a su lado.

-¡No le veo lo gracioso a eso!- Dije asqueada… aunque un poco divertida. A pesar de ser obsceno, sí era gracioso.

-¡Oh, vamos primita! Dime que no te dio gracia cuando el niño le dice a la madre: Mamá, mamá… el señor de la esquina me dijo que me regalaba este reloj si yo le…-

-¡¡QUIL!!- Gritó Emily completamente sorprendida. Los chicos comenzaron a reírse. Yo me levanté después de darle un beso a Seth en la mejilla y fui para golpear a Quil en el hombro. Él se rió y me dio un abrazo de hermanos, estrujándome con una fuerza que no me afectaba.

-¡Oye Embry! ¡Te juego carreras de caballitos! Yo llevo a mi prima y tú a Abbey! Es de aquí hasta el límite del bosque, ida y vuelta-

-Te apuesto cinco dólares a que te gano, ¡enano!- Dijo Embry levantándose y tomando a Abbey de la mano.

-Te apuesto 10 a que no…-

-¡Ten cuidado Call!- Le gritó Jude a Embry. Abbey rodó sus ojos divertida. Yo sonreí y me subí a la espalda de Quil de un salto ágil. Al ver que Abbey ya estaba sobre la espalda de Embry sonreí. Sabía que íbamos a ganar, ya que yo podía controlar mi peso, para que fuese más ligero que el que Embry podría llegar a sentir. El peso de Abbey para Embry sería como el de un juego de muchas llaves, el mío para Quil sería como una pluma... Bueno, no sé si tanto, pero me entienden. Además Quil era más rápido que Embry… por poco.

-¡¿En sus marcas?! ¡¿Listos?! ¡Ya!- Gritó Kim. Quil y Embry comenzaron a correr a toda la velocidad. Yo aligeré el peso de mi cuerpo, concentrándolo en un punto específico. Pude ver a Embry un poco más atrás nuestro. El sonido del grito de Abbey me taladraba los oídos, pero no me importaba, porque la velocidad me encantaba.

Las ramitas de los árboles y las hojas me rasparon un poco, pero en menos de 10segundos mi piel comenzó a sanarse.

Quil soltó un grito de alegría al llegar al límite del pequeño bosque. Al da la vuelta nos encontramos con Embry y Abbey dos pasos más atrás. Quil intentó acelerar la cosa, saltando sobre las rocas y cayendo sin problemas. Embry lo imitó pero nosotros ya estábamos a la cabeza.

-WOOOHOOO…- Escuché gritar a Abbey. Yo sonreí.

Vimos como la luz comenzaba a ser más clara y llegamos al jardín de la casa de Emily donde algunos nos esperaban con ansias y otros todavía hablando del chiste obsceno.

-¡TE GANE! ¡Me debes 10 dólares!- Embry refunfuñó un poco y le dio diez dólares con enojo. Abbey se bajó y Embry se dio vuelta para que ella lo mimara. Yo sonreí al verlos con sonrisas tan tiernas en sus rostros. Ella le dio un beso en los labios y él murmuró algo como "Ahora quiero premio de consolación" Ella se rió.

Quil, que no me había bajado, estaba muy emocionado trotando como un caballo. Yo me reí y él paró donde estaban mi hermano, mi hermoso novio, Jacob, Jude y Mikki, jugando a las cartas del "Uno". Mikki puso una carta de las que te hacían comer 4 cartas y dijo felizmente:

-¡Rojo!-

-¡Maldición!- Dijo Jacob agarrando cuatro cartas del mazo. Seth y mi hermano se rieron exageradamente. Max puso una carta roja y Seth la cambió al color azul poniendo una del mismo número. Quil me acomodó haciéndome saltar un poco y yo pude ver mejor la partida.

Mikki puso una carta de las que te hacían comer dos y Jacob se volvió a quejar.

- Dime el chiste y dejaré de hacerte comer cartas. Tengo muchas más de donde vinieron esas- Dijo Mikki con falsa ofensa.

-¡Eso es chantaje!- Dijo Jacob "indignado". A pesar de hacerse los enojados, Mikki y Jacob se caían muy bien… quiero decir… ¿A quién no le caería bien Jake y a quién no le caería bien Mikki?

-O lo dices, o vuelves a comer cartas…- Todos nos reímos y pude sentir la mirada de advertencia de Emily.

Bueno…- Comenzó Jacob mirando a Mikki- Un niño le dice a su madre: Mamá, mamá…-

-¡JACOB!- Gritó Emily, pero Jacob no paró.

-El señor de acá la esquina me dijo que me regalaba ESTE…- Resaltó la palabra este, mostrando su muñeca izquierda, desnuda.

-Jacob…- Advirtió Sam.

-…reloj si yo le chu…-

_¡PUM!_

-¡Jacob Ephraim Black! Te prohíbo que digas chistes así, ¡¿entendiste?!- Gritó Rachel tirándole una piedra del tamaño de la palma de su mano en el hombro. Jacob comenzó a reírse al igual que todos nosotros. Mikki no entendía nada y Abbey le estaba explicando el chiste.

-AHHH… ¡ya entendí! El niño tiene ese reloj porque el le chu…- Y Max le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera decir todo.

Las risas colectivas se hicieron presentes y Mikki se rió con nosotros.

Esos días eran los días por los que yo mataría… días llenos de risas, amor y diversión. Definitivamente todo era mucho más divertido cuando una estaba rodeada de las personas más queridas.

* * *

Todavía Alice no vió lo que iba a pasar, es decir que todavía no saben que los Vulturi van a ir a buscar a Renesmee. :)

Y bueno... ese chiste no se los voy a decir porque es MUY obsceno, pero algunos tienen la idea no? jajajajaja. Yo siempre cuento ese chiste :P

Y para que sepan el juego de cartas "Uno" es un juego MUUUY divertido... yo amo jugarlo con mis amigos. Siempre jugamos en el colegio. Lo mejor es ganar... o hacerle comer cartas al otro jajajaja. Una vez me hicieron comer 12 cartas de una sola vez (porque yo puse un "+2" y las chicas tiraron 5 "+2" más y me hicieron comerme 12 cartas jajajaja) Y AL FINAL LES GANEEE... me senti re bien jajaja :D

Y cuando me refiero a comer cartas, no es a comerselas de encerio... sino a tener que agarrar 12 cartas más (en el juego gana el que se queda sin cartas :) jajaja) Les aclaro esto por las dudas, porque ya me paso que le estabamos explicando el juego a una amiga y pregunto: ¿SE LAS COMEN DE ENCERIOOO? jajaja :P

Bueno chcias las dejo apra que me dejen un review :)

Las quiero muuuchooo :D

Lauu :)


	53. Son los momentos que nos traen felicidad

**Cap. 53: Son los momentos que nos traen felicidad**

-No quiero lastimarte, preciosa- Yo rodé mis ojos y reí. ¿Lastimarme? ¿A mí? ¿En soccer? ¡Sí claro!

-¿Sabes que soy la mejor en la clase de educación física? Contando a los hombres- El viento que arrastraba copos de nieve, me despeinaba por completo. Mi novio estaba a más de 1 metro y el frío estaba apoderándose de mí. Ni hablar que la arena estaba comenzando a pegarme en el rostro.

-Aún así soy mucho mejor que tú…- Dijo con aires de grandeza. Yo me reí.

-En tus sueños Call…-

-En mis sueños tú eres la única que aparece…- Aww… era tan tierno.

Una ráfaga de viento helado me golpeó en el rostro y temblé sin pensarlo- Será mejor que vallamos a mi casa, Abbs… no quiero que te enfermes- Se acercó a mí, y una vez que estuve en sus brazos, el calor me calmó.

-No… quiero ganarte- Su risa me contagió- ¡Por favor!-

-No quiero ser el responsable de que te enfermes- Sus labios se posaron sobre mi frente, dándole calor.

-¡Solo unos penales!- Levanté mi rostro para mirarlo con la mejor carita de perro mojado. Claro que él no pudo resistirse y me besó. Dios… como amaba besarlo. Sentir el suave roce de sus labios era mejor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

-Mm… no creo…- Me apretó contra su cuerpo y yo miré el mar picado, negro y lleno de los copos de nieve que caían y luego se derretían.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte?...- Su sonrisa de picardía me hipnotizó por completo. Si había algo que amaba de Embry era eso… su sonrisa de picardía. Siempre me hacía sentir algo en el pecho… como si mi corazón se estuviese derritiendo en el lugar.

-Mmm… capaz que con algunos besos…- Yo sonreí y le dí un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Listo?- Ya quería jugar, pero más que nada lo hacía para molestarlo. Era genial ver sus diversas expresiones.

-¿Así es como besas a tu novio?- AMABA que me dijera que él era mi novio…

Me reí y le volví a dar un beso, esta vez un poco más profundo.

-¿Y?...- Este juego me estaba gustando.

-Mmm… no me convence- Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y vi su preciosa sonrisa antes de besarlo con fuerza y pasión.

Amaba besarlo así, porque podía sentir sus labios contra los míos… no era como los besos con otros chicos que eran completamente fuera de ritmo.

Sus manos tomaron mi cabello y yo me separé para poder mirar su rostro por un segundo. Luego mordí su labio (tentada, por supuesto) y él me gruñó juguetonamente.

-¿Ahora podemos?...- Él me volvió a dar un pequeño beso y asintió.

-Solo si prometes avisarme si tienes frío- Yo volví a rodar mis ojos.

-¡Sí chiquito!- Dije con voz burlona. Él se rió y tomó el balón que estaba sobre la arena que tenía una capa de nieve. Se podía ver la línea que dividía el color blanco inmaculado de la nieve y el de la arena color tierra. La división entre ambas capas se hacía donde rompían las olas. Allí se encontraba la arena.

-Atajo primero…- Dijo marcando en la nieve/ arena el arco. Pateó el balón hacia arriba y yo en un rápido movimiento salté y lo atrapé en el aire.

-Prepárate Call…- Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mi rostro. Definitivamente no lo iba a dejar ganar. Hombre lobo o no, Embry tenía sus debilidades.

Puse la pelota en el piso, me alejé unos metros y corrí hasta ella…

_-¡AHHH!-_

-¿Qué te pasó?- Embry se detuvo unos segundos al verme con cara de "dolor" y entonces…

_¡PUM!_

-¡GOL!-

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es injusto!-

-También es injusto que seas hombre lobo amor, pero yo no puedo hacer nada en contra de eso- Entonces él se acercó peligrosamente hacia mí.

-¿Sabes que eso dolió verdad?- Yo comencé a reír al ver su rostro de falso enojo- ¿Sabes que yo me preocupe mucho por ti y tú me engañaste?- Sus pies se acercaban cada vez más y yo le saqué la lengua.

-¡Yo sufriendo porque pensaba que estabas mal y tú burlándote de mí!- Yo intenté correr, pero antes de poder dar más de dos pasos, su brazo atrapó el mío y él me pegó a su cuerpo de un tirón. Yo reí nerviosa.

-¿Vas a seguir burlándote?...-

-Sí…- Le saqué la lengua una vez más.

-¿Ah sí?- Su expresión de sorpresa se grabó en mi memoria. Yo asentí y él se rió con fuerza. Su risa me contagió y comencé a reírme. Pero entonces sentí como si se me quemara la nariz y…

_ACHOO…_

-¿Eso es un estornudo?- Entonces su risa pasó a ser más fuerte todavía. ¿Por qué se reía de mi estornudo? Bueno… sí… era un tanto ruidoso, pero tampoco para tanto…

-No es gracioso Embry…- Me pasé la mano por la nariz (solo por si tenía algun moco colgando o algo así) y la noté muy fría. Seguro que estaba roja, como mis orejas. Cada vez que tenía frío, mi nariz y mis orejas se ponían completamente rojas. Y si estaban muy rojas, eso quería decir que me iba a enfermar.

-Lo siento… es que fue muy gracioso…- Yo también me reí. El viento nos golpeó con fuerza y yo me tomé mi gorro de lana por si se me volaba. El viento helado se coló por cada poro de mis numerosas prendas y temblé involuntariamente. Embry me abrazó con fuerza y acarició mi espalda para darme calor… era tan tierno.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos. Estás helada… mírate tu nariz… seguro te vas a enfermar- Dijo algo preocupado.

-¿Cómo sabes que me voy a enfermar cuando se me pone la nariz así?- Él se quedó pensando unos segundos…

-No lo sé… siempre te pasa eso... si se te ponen muy rojas la nariz y las orejas, entonces te enfermas de gripe. Te pasa desde que éramos pequeños- Sus mejillas se oscurecieron y yo sonreí.

-¿Te dabas cuenta de eso?...- Él volvió a encogerse de hombros algo avergonzado.

-Bueno… sí…- Yo sonreí.

-¿Entonces tú me mirabas?- Él enarcó una ceja.

-Claro que te miraba… todos los chicos en La Push te miraban, linda. Siempre fuiste la chica más hermosa. De pequeños todos te mandaban cartitas, en San Valentin eras la que más admiradores tenía, siempre querían sentarse contigo, te convidaban de sus jugos… ¡hasta Quil y Jacob alguna vez te dieron de sus jugos!- ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

Aww… era el chico más tierno del mundo…

Pero esperen… ¡yo pensaba que todos los chicos me daban de sus jugos en jardín de niños porque querían ser mis amigos!

-Espera… ¿Entonces todos los niños me daban de sus jugos porque yo les gustaba?-

-¡¡Claro!!- Dijo como si fuese obvio.

-Entonces… oh… con razón ninguna chica quería ser mi amiga… y con razón yo siempre jugaba al football en vez de a las muñecas-

-Estaban celosas de que todos te dieran de sus jugos…- Me reí al escucharlo decir eso con voz resentida.

-Bueno… igual eso no importa… porque yo ya tengo al novio más tierno del mundo y no pienso dejarlo ir…- Él sonrió contento y me besó dulcemente en los labios.

-¿Ni siquiera por un chico que te de de su jugo?- Preguntó con carita de perrito mojado. Lo besé con una sonrisa en mi rostro… ¿Acaso podía ser más tierno?

-Ni siquiera por un chico que me de de su jugo…- Y él sonrió satisfecho.

* * *

**Maxwell P. O. V:**

_"Eres diferente"_

_"¿A que te refieres…?"_

_"A la manera en que te ves… todo"_

_"Tú también te ves diferente"_

_"Igualmente eres el mismo …"_

Bla… bla… bla…

Dios… ¿esa película podía ser más aburrida acaso?

Todo sea por hacerla feliz a Michelle.

Sí… "Diario de una pasión" la típica historia de la chica que tiene dinero que se enamora del chico que no lo tiene. Es obvio que el chico la enamora con sus estupideces…

Grr… ¿Porqué siquiera estoy pensando en eso?

Mejor me distraigo…

…

Tengo sueño…

_Mantente despierto Max… Sino Michelle te va a matar…_

_Mantente despierto…_

_Despierto…_

…

-¡MAXWELL!- _¡PUM!_

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Eh? ¿Quién?...-

-¡Eres un id-diota!- La vista volvió a mí y al mirar a Michelle se me partió el corazón.

-¿Qué te pasa linda? ¡¿Por qué lloras?!- Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y limpié las pequeñas lágrimas que decoraban sus mejillas. Ella no podía llorar…

-¡¡Estabas roncando!! ¿Cómo te pudiste dormir con una película tan hermosa?- Sí… hermosa.

-Lo siento linda… es que no me gusta mucho… es algo aburrida- Su boca formó una perfecta "O" y yo supe que había metido la pata.

-¿Con que es aburrida, no?... Insensible…- Se dio vuelta para seguir mirando la película y yo decidí no molestarla. Sabía que cuando estaba temperamental era mejor no hacerla enojar.

Yo procuré mirar a la pantalla, tratando de prestarle atención a la trama.

Podía ver una chica y un chico… mucha lluvia, ella gritándole y él besándola con pasión.

-Aww… ¡es t-tan r-romántica!- Michelle lloriqueó. Yo no quería que llorara por esa estúpida película.

La tomé por la cintura y la acerqué a mi cuerpo, pero ella me golpeó en el pecho.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Pregunté al verla tan enojada conmigo.

-¿Por qué no eres más como ÉL?- Señaló a la pantalla.

-Oh, Michelle, ¡es todo mentira! ¡Es un actor!-

-¡Claro que no! El… él… le escribió 365 cartas!- Si no fuese porque se me estrujaba el corazón al verla así, me hubiese reído de su respuesta.

-¡Personaje ficticio!- Dije yo para que se diera cuenta. Ella abrió su boca una vez más, formando una perfecta "O" y se dio vuelta para volver a mirar a la pantalla.

-¡Al menos mi antiguo novio se quedaba mirando películas románticas conmigo!-…

…

¿Qué?

…

¿Mikki…. Mikki antes tenía un… novio?

-¿T-tu… tenías novio?- Ella asintió fervientemente y yo sentí como si se me congelara el corazón. Pero mi espalda quemaba… quemaba como si me estuviesen tirando aceite caliente sobre ella.

_"Tranquilo Max… no quieres hacer algo estúpido"_ Dijo la voz de mi hermana en mi cabeza.

-¡¡Sí!! ¡Y a él si le gustaba ver películas románticas conmigo!- Sin pensarlo me levanté del sillón.

-¡¡Dime ya el nombre!!… ¡¡Dime quién es, donde vive, cuantos años tiene, el nombre de sus padres!! ¡Ya va a ver!- Podía sentir el calor aminorándose gracias a los grito. -¡Nadie, nadie pudo haberte tocado Michelle! Porque tú… ¡tú eres mía y de nadie más! ¡Tú me perteneces desde siempre! ¡Yo te amo muchísimo más de lo que jamás alguien podrá amarte!- Y entonces ella me besó como so hubiese mañana…

Y sus labios sabor a cereza acariciaron los míos con pasión y deseo…

Y sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y me pegaron a su cuerpo curvilíneo. Yo le respondí el beso con el mismo deseo.

Quería hacerle saber que ella era mía… quería que se diera cuenta de que jamás podría haber alguien más importante que ella en mi vida.

-Podré haber tenido un novio que mire películas románticas conmigo… pero tú besas muchísimo mejor- Abrí mis ojos para ver los suyos y me reí. Ella los tenía cerrados y una preciosa sonrisa asomaba por sus labios enrojecidos.

-¿Tu crees?...- Pregunté un poco sin aire. Ella apoyó su frente contra la mía y yo le dí un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Lo afirmo…-

* * *

**Eleanor P. O. V:**

-Vamos dí algo…- Comencé a reírme.

-No sé que decir…-

-Dime cuantos años tienes- Miré la cámara que Seth tenía en sus manos. Me estaba apuntando directamente al rostro. Él estaba sentado en su cama con su espalda apoyada sobre el cabezal, y yo estaba sentada a horcajadas de él, con una pierna a cada lado y enfrentándolo. Si alguna persona nos hubiese visto, hubiera pensado cualquier cosa, porque esa no era una posición muy puritana que digamos.

-¿Para qué quieres que diga eso?...- Él se rió.

-No lo sé... sólo dilo-

-Tengo 16 años...-Suspiré rodando mis ojos.

-¿A qué instituto vas?-

-¿Lo dices enserio, Seth?-

-Sólo contesta- Yo me reí.

-A la escuela tribal Quileute...- Él sonrió.

-¿Quien es el chico más lindo del instituto?- Yo sonreí y me hice la que pensaba.

-Diría... que Colin... o Brady- Seth me miró "ofendido" y yo me reí y lo abracé- ¡Mentira! ¡Tu eres el chico más lindo del instituto!... eres el máaaas lindo del mundo- Él asintió satisfecho.

-Ya me parecía...-

-Sabes que bromeo...- Le dije incorporándome. Él volvió a apuntar la camara a mi rostro.

-¡Más te vale!... ¿Cuales son tus planes para el futuo?-

-Mmm... mis planes para el futuro son estudiar música en la universidad-

-¿Algo que me una a tus planes?...-

-¡Pues claro! ¡Planeo seguir contigo para siempre!- Él sonrió satisfecho y yo me reí al verlo tan relajado.

-Dí: Mi novio es el más sexy del mundo- Volví a reírme y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos.

-No voy a decir eso…-

-Tú sabes que es la verdad…- Su risa derritió mi pecho.

-Seth, esto va a quedar grabado. No quiero que la gente lo vea y piense: Eleanor es una depravada- Seth alejó la cámara de mi rostro y con su brazo libre me agarró por la cintura y acercó su rostro al mío.

-Entonces dame un beso…- Me dijo con su voz toda sexy y rasposa… ¡DIOS! ¿Acaso se me podía estrujar más el estómago?

-Mmm… no lo sé…-

-¿Me vas a negar un beso a mí?- Yo me reí y él atrapó mi boca con la suya y me besó lentamente, disfrutando de cada rincón de mi boca, uniendo su lengua con la mía. Entonces él mordió mi labio inferior de una manera taaaan sexy que no pude evitar lanzar un jadeo.

-Si sigues haciendo eso no me voy a poder contener- Me dijo suspirando.

-¿No era que tú eras el sexy?- Seth se rió y tomó la cámara de videos que yo había encontrado en el cuarto de mi mamá.

-Me ganas preciosa… quiero decir: Sólo mírate…- Apuntó la cámara hacia mis muslos desnudos (no piensen mal, estaba usando un short) y comenzó a subir lentamente, lanzando un aullido de lobo. Yo me reí, y lo ví deteniendo la cámara en mi busto.

-¡¡Seth!!- Él se rió cuando yo tomé la cámara de un rápido movimiento.

-Lo siento… es que no puedo dejar de mirarte- Me atrapó entre sus dos brazos y me pegó a su cuerpo, haciéndome sentir un calor en la parte baja de mi estómago. Yo apunté la cámara directamente a sus ojos.

-Amo tus ojos…- Le dije sonriendo. Él enarcó una ceja exageradamente y yo me reí. Era tan graciosa y bonita su expresión.

-Los tuyos son más hermosos-

-Sí, claro…- Enfoqué todo su rostro y él sacó su lengua apropósito. Entonces sin poder contenerme enfoqué sus perfectos pectorales y sus marcados abdominales.

-¡Esto es para todas aquellas que jamás podrán tener lo que es mío!- Mi mano, que estaba apoyada sobre uno de sus pectorales, comenzó a acariciar sus abdominales. Seth se rió ante el comentario estúpido que yo había hecho.

-¿Así que soy tuyo?- Preguntó con su voz sexy. Yo me reí para no desmayarme.

-Todo, todo mío…- Lo besé lentamente, sintiendo el delicioso sabor a menta en sus labios, apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo y sonriendo al sentir las mariposas atacando mi estómago.

Sus manos tomaron la cámara con habilidad y yo me separé de él.

-¡Oye!- Él sonrió y me volvió a unir a su boca. Podía sentir su sonrisa contra mis labios… era tan tierno.

Entonces noté la cámara enfocando nuestro beso y yo me separé riendo.

-Oye… no cortes el beso- Me dijo con la expresión de enojo que podría llegar a tener un niño de dos años. Yo me reí enternecida y le dí un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Deja la cámara y te beso todo el tiempo que quieras…-

-La cosa es grabarlo, bonita-

-¿Para qué?...- Él se encogió de hombros.

-Para mirarlo cuando estemos casados…-

Juro que mi corazón se derritió en su lugar, las mariposas revolotearon con rapidez en mi estómago, y el calor de mi espalda se expandió… pero esta vez no era un calor de furia. Era un calor de emoción.

Sin poder contenerme lo besé como si fuese la última vez y él me respondió con el mismo entusiasmo.

-Te amo…- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Te amo, pero… ¿Por qué te emocionaste tanto?-

-Es que… no sé… cuando dijiste eso de "cuando estemos casados" sentí algo extraño en mi panza… y me emocioné- él se rió y yo solo pude sonreír como una idiota.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo grabar mientras te beso?-

-Mmm… no…- Su carita de perro mojado me pudo y lo besé una vez más. Pronto él enfocó la cámara y yo me reí.

-Listo… Esa es la última vez que te beso, a menos que apagues la cámara- Pronto él apretó el botón para apagar la cámara, y una vez que la apoyó sobre su mesa de luz, me tomó por la cintura, y en un rápido movimiento, me acostó en la cama y se puso encima mío, procurando no poner su peso sobre mí.

Comenzó a besar mis labios corta y dulcemente. Yo acaricié su rostro y él acarició mi corto cabello.

-¿Sabes? Creo que jamás te dije que te ves hermosa con el cabello así…- Yo me reí.

-¿Tu crees?...- Lo vi sonreír y acepté sus labios con gusto.

-Claro que lo creo…- Seth me miró a los ojos sonriendo _y justo cuando estaba por besarme, tres aullidos desesperados y fuertes inundaron el cielo de aquella nevada tarde._

_-AUUUUUUUUUUUU-  
_

Eran aullidos de Sam.

Luego otros aullidos más… y esa vez supe que eran de Jacob, porque los sentí vibrar en mi pecho.

Seth se levantó de un salto y yo lo seguí.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerar su ritmo, y el calor en mi espalda se hizo notar.

-¡Saltemos!- Me dijo abriendo la ventana. Yo salté por ella y caí al suelo sin problemas. Miré a Seth saltando y una vez que tocó el suelo, salí corriendo hacia la cerca que ocultaba el bosque y la salté sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

-Viene desde el Este…- Gritó comenzando a correr.

-¡La casa de los Cullen!- La respuesta llegó a mis labios antes de poder pensarla, y mi nariz comenzó a quemar con anticipación.

Jamás había estado cerca del territorio de los Cullen desde que me había transformado.

* * *

No les digo nada excepto que:** Se viene el drama, la acción y la aventura :O jajajaja**

Bueno, no hay mucho que decir excepto que me perdonen por tardar, pero tenia que estudiar psicología (encima mi mamá es psicóloga y si no apruebo me mata jajajajaja) **Y... que me dejen reviews... porque creo que solo tuve 5 reviews la vez anterior... MIENTRAS MÁS REVIEWS MÁS RÁPIDO ACTUALIZO...**

**Solo digo...**

**Si consigo más de 10 reviews actualizo pronto... sino me voy a poner triste y no voy a tener inspiración para escribir :(**

**Y les digo que el cap que viene, se viene con TOODOO! :)**

**Las quiero  
**

**Lau :D  
**


	54. Te odio!

**Cap. 54: Te odio...**

-_Transfórmense de nuevo cuando lleguen a lo de los Cullen. Comuníquenselo a los demás- _Pensó Jacob ante nuestras desesperadas preguntas. El tono de su voz demostraba un miedo imposible de soportar, su mente repetía la imagen de Nessie y su corazón transmitía un dolor y una preocupación tan fuerte que me dolió a mí (literalmente)

Seth y yo corrimos lado a lado preguntándonos que pasaba.

_-¿Qué paso?- _Preguntó la voz de Jude. Se podía sentir su emoción al saber que tenía alguna misión.

_-No sabemos…-_ El tono de los pensamientos de Seth ensombrecieron la mente de Jude-_ Transfórmate antes de llegar a lo de los Cullen-_

_-¿Vampiro?-_ Preguntó la voz de Embry conectándose con la nuestra.

_-No sabemos. Jacob dice que vallamos a lo de los Cullen y nos transformemos antes de llegar- _Pensé para comunicarle.

_-¿Qué habrá pasado?- _Preguntó Quil, que había llegando junto con Embry.

_-¡Estoy aquí!-_ Gritó Max.

_-Ve a lo de los Cullen y trasfórmate_- Le dije algo asustada. No sabía que pasaba… no entendía nada-_ Jacob nos va a decir algo-_

_-¡¿Dónde está Leah?!-_ Preguntó Seth asustado. Yo no supe qué contestar… ¿Y si a ella le había pasado algo?

_-No creo que le halla pasado nada Seth-_ Contestó mi hermano. El miedo se podía sentir en cada uno de nosotros.

Corrimos más rápido. Quil nos sacó ventaja. Nadie pensó… nadie sintió. Solo esperamos hasta llegar.

_-¡Me transformo aquí!-_ Les dije al sentir el olor dulzón asqueándome por completo. Seth paró unos segundos.

_-Voy a estar a unos metros-_ Yo asentí y los demás siguieron corriendo. Seth se perdió en la espesura del bosque y yo comencé a arrastrar el calor hacia mi espalda. Pasar a mi forma humana todavía me era difícil. El calor parecía impregnarse en cada poro de mi ser, pero yo lograba pasarlo lentamente.

Sentí mi piel dándose vuelta, mis patas pasando a brazos y piernas. Mi hocico aplanándose.

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba sobre el suelo nevado del bosque. Tomé la ropa que estaba atada a la gomita de plástico que tenía atada a mi pierna y me la puse sin problemas. Lamentablemente el corpiño era algo que yo no podía llevar a cualquier lugar, pero si podía llevar corpiño deportivo.

-¿Seth?- Pregunté sin gritar.

-Estoy aquí…- Su voz y su aroma me guiaban al noreste. Corrí hacia el punto exacto y pronto encontré a Seth esperándome. Sin detenerme, tomé su mano y comencé a correr a toda velocidad hacia donde el olor dulzón era más fuerte.

-Dios… ¡odio ese olor!- Seth me miró unos segundos, seguramente preocupado de que yo pudiera transformarme una vez más. El calor en mi espalda intentaba expandirse, pero yo lo podía controlar.

Seguimos corriendo, saltando las rocas, esquivando los árboles…

Corrimos hasta que encontramos a Jacob, Leah y todos los demás esperándonos. No solo estaban las dos manadas en su forma humana, también estaban los Cullen.

Yo intenté no respirar por mi nariz… pero por mi boca era peor.

-¡Leah!- Gritó Seth respirando una vez más- Pensé que algo te había pasado- La mirada de terror que Leah tenía en su exótico rostro no pudo combinar con la sonrisa forzada que su boca intentaba realizar. Miré a Jacob… luego a Edward con su mirada perdida en el rostro de su hija, que había cambiado en el lapso de tiempo…

Miré a los Cullen…

-¿Qué pasó?- Algo tenía que haber pasado… todos allí, con rostros de completa agonía… y nosotros los lobos sin entender nada.

-Irina…- Soltó Esme sollozando… sabía que si hubiese podido, habría estado llorando.

¿Qué pasaba con Irina?

-¿La encontraron?- Preguntó Jude algo confundido. Edward negó con su cabeza lentamente. Como si temiera moverse del lado de su hija. Miré a Jacob…

Su rostro era indescriptible… parecía que estaba agonizando.

-Ella… ella habló con los Vulturi…- ¿Los quién?

-¿Sobre qué?- Preguntó Embry asustado.

-Sobre Renesmee…- Soltó Bella… su rostro era tan imposible de ver como el de Jacob.

-¿Qué hay de malo con ella?- Pregunté confundida- ¿Y quienes son los Vulturi?- Carlisle me miró fijamente. Extraño… ninguno de los vampiros podía mirar algo.

-Los vulturi son como la realeza de los vampiros… ellos imponen las pocas reglas… una de ellas es no transformar a un niño. Los niños no pueden controlarse… matan aldeas enteras-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Renesmee?- Pregunté yo aún más confundida.

-Irina… ella… vio a Renesmee y pensó que era un niño inmortal…- Entonces… ella pensaba que los Cullen habían roto las reglas.

-¿Cuál es el castigo?...- Y la respuesta me llegó antes de que Edward siquiera abriera sus labios. Aún así lo dejé hablar…

-La muerte…-

Nadie habló… Yo no sabía que decir. Pero todos sabíamos que se venía una batalla.

-Los Vulturi piensan venir por Renesmee… todos ellos-

-¿Cuántos son todos?...- Carlisle me miró fijamente…

Nadie se atrevió a hablar… todos lo miraron.

- Aro, Cayo, Marco, Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Heidi, las esposas, la guardia… todos… todos los Vulturi. Son más de 50… No sabemos…-

Cincuenta…

Cincuenta vampiros…

Cincuenta vampiros en contra de dos manadas y una familia de vampiros. Tan solo 24 de nosotros…

-¿Cuándo vendrán?...-

-Según Alice, en Enero…-

-No tienen que hacer esto si no quieren- Se adelanto a decir Bella. Jacob se acercó a su lado y Nessie lo miró.

-Nosotros pelearemos, Bella- Dijo Sam con su voz potente. Sentí el miedo invadirme. No era el miedo a pelear… era el miedo a perder a alguno de ellos.

-No consigas una familia muerta por orgullo- Susurró Carlisle. Jacob nos miraba a nosotros. Yo sabía que él no nos iba a obligar a pelear a su lado, pero nosotros íbamos a hacerlo de todos modos.

-Renesmee es ahora parte de nuestra familia. Jacob no puede abandonarla y nosotros no podemos abandonarlo a él- Y Sam tenía tanta razón. Sentí la mano de Seth aferrándose a la mía y yo lo mire.

Sabía que mi rostro reflejaba el temor y la preocupación que todos teníamos reflejados.

-Esto no es un juego Sam… No hay muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir-…

_No hay muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir…_

_No hay muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir…_

_No hay muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir…_

Y las palabras se repitieron una y mil veces en mi cabeza… No me entraban.

-¿Acaso parece que estoy bromeando?-…

Volví a mirar a Seth…

Entonces caí en la cuenta… Todos íbamos a morir…

-Sólo tenemos que hacer que nos escuchen. Si les podemos explicar que Renesmee no bebe sangre humana, entonces tendremos la oportunidad de vivir…-

Pero las palabras de Edward no hacían efecto…

Los Vulturi nos iban a matar a todos…

Mi corazón dejó de latir… mis pulmones dejaron de respirar, mis ojos dejaron de ver, mis oídos dejaron de escuchar, mis manos dejaron de sentir…

Ya no había nada enfrente de mí…

_No había futuro, no había sueños, no había esperanzas…_

_Todo iba a terminar._

-No piensen así…- Era como si los pensamientos hundiesen a Edward más en la agonía.

La expresión de dolor que tenía grabada en su rostro era tan imposible de soportar como la de Jacob.

Jacob…

Jacob me necesitaba. Jacob era mi Alpha, mi amigo… mi hermano.

Yo no podía dejar a mi hermano. Yo debía pelear junto a él.

-No se precipiten…- Nos aconsejó Carlisle. Emmet negó con su cabeza y Rosalie me miró fijamente. No sabía porque, pero de un modo extraño, su mirada no era amenazante

-No vamos a dejar solo a un hermano…- Dije yo mirando a Jacob. Él levantó su rostro para mirarme.

-¿De qué hablas, Eleanor?- Pregunto Max.

-¿Qué?- Gritó Seth. Derepente el ambiente de dolor y de temor pasó a uno muy diferente...

-Que vamos a pelear por Renesmee…- Entonces Leah fulminó con la mirada a Seth.

-Claro que no… tú no pelearas…-

-¿Perdón?- ¿Me estaban insinuando que me iba a tener que quedar atrás?...

Eso jamás…

Eso no podía ser así… Porque si alguno de ellos moría, yo iba a morir a su lado con orgullo.

-Seth tiene razón… tú no peleas…- Yo miré a Edward por unos segundos. Luego Carlisle… Y luego Jacob.

-Eso no es decisión de ustedes…-

Sentí el calor comenzar a expandirse. Luché por aminorarlo.

-¡Tu no pelearás, Eleanor!- Gritó Seth. Yo lo miré con furia en mis ojos, pero el no cambió su semblante serio.

-¡¿Y quién eres tú para impedirlo?!-

-¡Soy tu novio y él es tu hermano! ¡Tu no vas a pelear!-

-¡Seth, no hagas esto!- Gritó Leah.

-¡Jacob! ¡Dile que no peleará!- Miré a Jacob… había confusión en su rostro.

-No…- Murmuré yo… Él no podía hacerme eso.

-¡Jacob, piensa en Renesmee! ¡Piensa en cuanto te gustaría alejarla de esto!- Edward fulminó a Max con la mirada.

-¡No metas a Renesmee en esto!- Gritó. Max comenzó a gruñir y yo lo empujé con fuerza hacia atrás.

-¡Jacob no lo escuches!-

Entonces Jacob miró a Nessie fijamente… con el temor grabado en su rostro. Luego los miró a Seth y a Max… y luego me miró apenado… como si me estuviese pidiendo perdón.

-Eleanor…-

-No…-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo…-

-No, no, no… ¡NO!-

-Jacob, no puedes hacer esto…- Gruñó Leah.

-Leah tiene razón… no puedes alejarla de todo- Dijo Sam saltando a mi favor.

-¡Claro que puede!- Gritó Seth…

Y sentí como se me rompía el corazón…

¿Cómo podía dejarme atrás?

-¡¡No pienso quedarme atrás mientras ustedes arriesgan todo!! ¡¡Yo soy tan parte de la manada como ustedes!!- Grité completamente frustrada. Podía sentir la furia quemándome la lengua… mis gritos parecían rugidos… y mis temblores comenzaron a hacerse presentes.

-Eleanor tiene razón…- Dijo Paul mirando a Jacob.

-¡¡Piensa en Rachel!! ¡Piensen en Kim, Emily, Claire, Abbgail y Michelle!- Todos comenzaron a mirarse dubitativos…

-No pueden hacerme esto…- Murmuré completamente desolada. Una lágrima cayó y yo la limpie con furia.

-Eleanor… Seth y Max no lo soportarían…-

-¡¡¿Y acaso yo sí?!! ¡¡¿Acaso yo podría soportar verlos irse a la batalla sin mí?!!-

-Es… distinto…-

**-¡NO LO ES!- **Mi rugido resonó por el bosque.

-Eleanor, no la hagas más difícil…-

-Jacob, no creo que esta sea una buena idea…- Dijo Bella fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No voy a dejar que te arriesgues, Eleanor…- Gruñó Seth…

Lo miré con odio… con un odio que jamás había sentido hacia él.

-¡¡No pueden dejarme atrás!! ¡¡¿Porqué no me quieren dejar ir?!!-

-¡¡Eres muy chica!!- Gritó Max.

-¡¡Soy más grande que Jude, Colin y Brady!!- Colin, Jude y Brady me miraron apenados.

-¡No tienes experiencia!-

-¡¿Acaso tú sí?!- Grité furiosa. Las lágrimas traicioneras caían por mi rostro.

-Tu… ¡tu eres una chica!-

-¡Yo también soy una chica, idiota, y puedo patearte el trasero!- Gritó Leah para defenderme.

-Lo siento Eleanor… pero no puedo dejarte hacer esto…- Me acerqué hasta donde estaba Jacob y lo miré con odio… con el odio que sentía hacia el mundo en ese momento.

-¡Soy tu mejor luchadora, Jacob!-

-¡Yo te gané Eleanor!-

-¡¡Entonces quiero la revancha!!… ¡y si te gano, iré a la batalla!-

-¡Jacob, no!...- Gritó Seth. Jacob me miró apenado por todo… pero yo seguí mirándolo con odio… con el odio que me carcomía por completo.

Supe que había comenzado a temblar con fuerza.

-Si yo gano, te quedas en la casa de Emily- Dí dos pasos hacia atrás y deje que el calor se apoderara de mí.

-¡Trato hecho!-

Y en menos de 5 segundos, mi cuerpo humano pasó a ser completamente diferente.

Podía sentir la furia carcomiéndome… saliendo por mi garganta mediante gruñidos y rugidos.

Pronto el cuerpo de Jacob se transformó, y frente a mí estaba mi presa…

El lobo rojizo que yo debía aniquilar…

Y sin pensarlo me lancé a morderlo… quería sacarle las patas… quería morderle el cuello y hacerlo sangrar hasta la muerte… quería que muriera…

El lobo fue muy rápido y me embistió contra el piso. No sentí nada. En menos de 1 segundo yo estaba parada, gruñendo, rugiendo y atacando al lobo, mordiendo su rostro como podía, haciéndolo saltar hacia atrás. Pude ver una lastimadura abriéndose. El lobo me quiso embestir contra un árbol, pero yo fui más rápida y mordí su cuello, arrancando parte de su pelaje y parte de su piel. Volví a lanzarme hacia él y volví a morderlo sintiendo la furia. Esta vez mordí su pata… pero el logro morderme la oreja. Sentí un pequeño punto de dolor… pero eso no importó, porque la furia era más fuerte, y yo debía matarlo.

Mordí el costado de su estómago, clavando mis colmillos lo más profundo que pude. El lobo lanzó un aullido de dolor y me embistió contra el suelo con tanta fuerza, que me hizo rodar en el piso. Clavé mis uñas para frenar y le gruñí con fuerza. El lobo se lanzo sobre mí y me tiró al suelo. Comenzó a morder lo que pudo, rasgando mi rostro. Yo lo patee con tanta fuerza, que su cuerpo colisionó contra un árbol y lo rompió. Supe que mis garras habían desgarrado su piel. Podía verlo sangrar.

Corrí hasta el cuerpo del lobo y lo volví a embestir, haciéndolo caer por un pequeño medano. Mi cuerpo calló sobre el suyo y yo intenté aplastarlo lo más que pude.

Sus gruñidos amenazantes no hicieron más que enfurecerme más.

-_¡¡TE ODIO!!-_ Grité mordiendo su pata y lanzándolo por los aires. El lobo cayó contra otro árbol y yo corrí hasta allí, saltando sobre su cuerpo y mordiendo su pecho. El lobo lanzó un agudo aullido de dolor y me pateó como pudo. Yo caí unos metros hacia atrás y volví a levantarme sin pensarlo.

Él no me podía ganar esta vez.

La furia que me carcomían me hacía una mejor luchadora.

Lamí mi hocico, sintiendo la sangre.

-_No te rindes…_- Pensé. Volví a gruñir y lo embestí con fuerza. El lobo logró resistir y me hizo caer a mí, agarrando mi nuca con fuerza y tirándome al suelo, reteniéndome allí. Yo sentí tal furia que lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás haciéndolo golpear la suya contra el tronco del árbol que estaba detrás nuestro. El lanzó un aullido de dolor y yo salté para tenerlo en frente. El se volvió a parar y yo pude ver que su cabeza había partido el árbol.

Él movió su enorme cabeza para tratar de sacar el dolor y yo aproveché ese momento para morder su pata derecha con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero él fue muy rápido y logró sacarla antes de poder apretar mis colmillos. Gruñí frustrada y él me tomó de la melena y me lanzó hacia el lado contrario. La colisión contra el suelo no me dolió para nada Yo me volví a levantar y al ver la oportunidad volví a intentar morder su pata. Esta vez fue con más rapidez. Tomé su pata con mis colmillos, traspasando su piel y rompiendo un tendón, y lo lancé con fuerza contra uno de los árboles que se habían partido. El árbol calló hacia atrás, llevándose consigo otro árbol. Miré a mi presa.

El lobo no se podía mover demasiado. Corrí hasta él, sabiendo que la victoria estaba en mis garras, y mordí su rostro como pude. Él intentó hacer lo mismo pero le era imposible.

Mi hocico se acercó a su cuello, dispuesto a morder su yugular y…

-_¡BASTA! ¡QUEDATE ALLÍ ELEANOR!_- Gritó la voz de mi Alpha. Yo gruñí… una vez más, me habían prohibido matar a mi contrincante.

-Eleanor… piensa como humana…- La voz de Seth me trajo a la realidad… pero fue una realidad llena de furia y enojo. No importaba cuanto amara a Seth…lo odiaba por hacerme eso.

_-¡TE GANE JACOB!-_

_-¡Transfórmate!-_ Dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

_-No tengo ropa… la rompí-_

-Hay ropa a la ladera del río que esta cerca de nuestra casa. Es de Leah_…_- Dijo Edward.

Yo corrí hasta el lugar… sintiendo la adrenalina correr por mis venas. Encontré la ropa fácilmente y me la puse, tratando de no oler demasiado. El olor a vampiro me daba ganas de vomitar.

Corrí hasta el lugar, decidida… furiosa, pero a la vez triunfante.

Jacob estaba en su forma humana, curándose de las heridas. Yo sabía que tenía rasguños en mi cara, pero pronto se iban a ir.

Todos me miraban sorprendidos… entonces comprendí.

Jacob jamás había perdido una pelea.

-¡Te gané Jacob! ¡Ya no puedes decir nada!...- Lo fulminé con la mirada, y noté que todo sentimiento de pena se había borrado de su rostro. Solo había odio, resentimiento…

-No vas a pelear, Eleanor…-…

…

…

_-¿Cómo?...-_

-No-vas-a-pelear-Eleanor…- Dividió cada palabra…

-¡Te gané Jacob! ¡Soy tu mejor luchadora!-

-No eres la mejor… ¡solo eres la más feroz!-

-¡Eso solo lo dices porque estás resentido!...- Jacob se levantó del suelo y me miró furioso. Pude sentir mi furia transformándose en temor ante la mirada del Alpha… no lo demostré en absoluto.

-Te prohíbo pelear en la batalla, **¿ENTENDISTE?-**

-Jacob, creo que eso es injusto…- Comenzó a decir Bella…

Y yo sentí el calor queriendo expandirse…

Y odie tanto, pero tanto a Jacob que lo golpee…

Sí… lo golpee justo en la quijada. Pero eso no me hizo sentir mejor.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO!- Volví a golpearlo en el rostro y él se dejó pegar. Sentí las lágrimas de furia invadiendo mis ojos- ¡TE ODIO!- Comencé a golpear su pecho y sentí 3 pares de brazos tomándome con fuerza.

-¡¡TE ODIO!!- Pero los brazos no me podían parar… yo estaba furiosa y lo único que quería hacer era patear a Jacob hasta que se desangrara.

-¡MENTIROSO!-

-Eleanor, ¡basta! ¡Tranquilízate!- Seth…

Me solté del agarre de los brazos y me dí vuelta para ver a Seth a los ojos… para verlo y que se diera cuenta de cuanto lo odiaba en ese momento.

-¡Y TÚ! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME TRANQUILICE!... ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!... ¡TE ODIO!- Comencé a pegarle en el pecho… sintiendo el dolor en su mirada… en mi corazón.

Y era peor que cualquier cosa…

Pero en ese momento lo odiaba…

Lo odiaba tanto.

Entonces el dolor que yo sentía al lastimarlo, fue tan fuerte que dejé de golpearlo…

Y corrí…

Corrí lo más rápido que pude a cualquier dirección…

Quería estar sola y romper cosas…

Quería gritar y gritar y gritar por horas…

Quería matar a alguien…

* * *

Bueno, creo que el "Te odio" fue super extremo pero les juro que cuando escribia eso me daba tanta bronca que quería poner que acuchillaba a Jacob y lo miraba desangrase con una sonrisa en su cara jajaja...

Aca vemos lo que sería "la ultima parte del fic"... quedan muchos capitulos igual... y espero que les guste mucho.

ME MERESCO MAS DE 10 REVIEWS POR EL CAPITULASO DE HOY :D

jajaja...

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por todos los reviews que me dejaron! Chicas son las mejores... les juro :)

Y más que nada GRAAAACIAAAS a Mica Lautner y Teamwolfs por ser ASII de copadas y ayudarme siempre: LAS ADORO CHICAS! GRACIAS POR HACERME EL DIA MAS FELIZ :D

las quiero muchisimo a todas

Lau.

PD:** BARILOO BARILOO NOS VAMO' A BARILOOO!** (si, el año que viene u.u jajaa pero quiero irme YAAAAAAA)


	55. Solo corre

**Cap. 55: Sólo corre.**

-¡¡Vuelve aquí, Eleanor!!- _Corre. Solo corre y no mires atrás. Si lo haces caerás en su trampa. No puedes mirarlo a los ojos y estar enojada con él. Solo corre y resiste._

-¡¡Vete!!- _No llores más… tú eres fuerte. Las personas fuertes no lloran. Enójate, grita, rompe cosas, pero no llores. Llorar es para los débiles._

-¡¡Eleanor, solo quiero hablar contigo!!- _No importa cuanto te duela escuchar su voz; no te des vuelta, no lo mires a los ojos, no dejes de correr._

-¡¡No quiero escucharte!!- _Te está alcanzando. Corre más rápido… corre… corre… corre._

-Por favor Eleanor, solo mírame unos segundos…-

Y el dolor en su voz… y el dolor en mi corazón… y toda la agonía de saber que no iba a haber un mañana, me detuvieron.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?...- Grité con mi voz rasposa y tomada. Sentí sus suaves manos tomar mi cintura. Sus brazos se deslizaron suavemente y me apretaron con fuerza. Lo sentí inhalar mi aroma...

-Por favor escúchame…- Me solté con todo el dolor del mundo. Sintiendo como si me estuviesen arrancando mi propia piel.

-Te escucho…- Me era imposible esconder mi furia… me era imposible esconder las lágrimas.

-Mírame…- _Una mirada no puede ser más fuerte que todo lo que pasó, Eleanor._

Me dí vuelta lentamente… sabiendo que iba a caer. Rezando por ser fuerte… Y me encontré con su mirada demacrada… llena de dolor y de arrepentimiento.

Mi corazón fue atravesado por dagas de hielo… pero mi orgullo seguía completamente intacto.

-¿Qué es lo que vienes a hacer? ¿Restregarme en la cara que yo no iré?- Le grité devastada... completamente furiosa. Podía ver el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro, y dolía demasiado… pero mi orgullo era más fuerte.

-No vengo por eso…- Dijo con su voz débil.

-¡¡¿Entonces qué vienes a hacer?!!- Le grité, esperando escuchar una respuesta furiosa.

-Vuelve…- Me suplicó. Sentí como si me estuviesen clavando una fina aguja en el corazón.

-¡¡No quiero volver allí!! ¡¡No quiero mirar a Jacob a la cara!! ¡NO TE QUIERO MIRAR A TÍ A LA CARA!…- Grité desolada. Mi garganta explotaba del dolor... Podía sentir las dagas moviéndose, abriendo las heridas sin piedad. Pero no importaba… nada de eso importaba.

-Sabes que no lo hice para hacerte enojar…- Me dijo sin gritar. Pero yo quería que me gritara… yo quería tener una razón para gritarle con todos mis pulmones.

-¡¡¿Y PARA QUE LO HICISTE?!!-

-¡¡PARA PROTEGERTE!!- Eso era lo que necesitaba…

-¡¡¿PARA PROTEGERME?!! ¡¡PUES TE TENGO UNA NOTICIA SETH: NO NECESITO QUE ME PROTEJAS!!-

-¡¡¿ACASO QUIERES MORIR ALLÍ, ELEANOR?!!- Entonces todo era para evitar mi muerte…

Lo miré fijo a los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero estas cayeron sin piedad.

-¿Acaso quieres que muera aquí, Seth…?- Susurré. El soltó dos lágrimas sin ningún rastro de vergüenza.

-No tienes por qué morir si estás a salvo aquí…- Habló sin gritarme, justo como yo lo había hecho.

-¡¡Sabes que no podría sobrevivir si tú no estás a mi lado…!!- Y no se lo dije como palabras de amor... se lo dije porque simplemente era la verdad. El negó con su cabeza y más lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. Su voz estaba tomada, justo como la mía, pero la mía tenía un tinte de furia.

-No tiene por qué ser así, Eleanor…-

-¡¡¿Acaso crees que yo estoy dispuesta a seguir sin ti Seth?!! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti, Seth! ¡ENTIENDELO!- Y él sabía que no eran palabras románticas... era por eso que le dolía más al escucharme decir todo eso.

-¡¡Yo no puedo vivir sabiendo que te estoy guiando a la muerte!!-

-¡PREFIERO LA MUERTE A PASAR UN SOLO DÍA SIN TÍ!- ¿Acaso le era tan difícil entender? ¿Acaso yo no tenía voz ni voto?

-No puedo dejarte ir Eleanor…- Lloró él devastado.

-¡¿Acaso yo sí?! ¡¿Acaso yo puedo dejarte ir sabiendo que no volverás a mí?!- Y mi voz ya no daba más... ya no podía gritar. Lo único qe podía hacer era ahogarme con mis propias lágrimas.

-¡No sabemos si va a haber una batalla!-

-¡¿Crees que soy estúpida?! ¡¡Vienen a destruir a Renesmee y con ella, a todos aquellos que la defiendan!! ¡¡Y ninguno de nosotros va a dejar solo a Jacob en esto!!-

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?!-Preguntó ya sin respuestas…

-¡¡Quiero que me dejes pelear!! ¡¡Quiero que me dejes estar a tu lado!!- Pero sabía que no importaban las lágrimas, que no importaba el dolor…

Él no me iba a dejar pelear.

-No voy a dejarte morir…-

-¡¡Voy a morir de todos modos Seth!! ¡¡Si tú no vuelves voy a morir porque simplemente no tengo vida si tú no estás aquí!!- Él no sabía qué hacer… y yo ya no sabía si estar enojada, furiosa o simplemente devastada.

-No puedo dejarte Eleanor… simplemente entiende. Eres mi imprimada… debo protegerte-

-¡¡Pues tú también eres mi imprimado!!-

-¡Es distinto!-

-**¡NO LO ÉS!**- Él se restregó el rostro con ambas manos y limpió sus lágrimas en el proceso.

Yo sentía el nudo en mi garganta… tenía tantas ganas de seguir llorando hasta la eternidad. Tenía tantas ganas de sacarme ese nudo a gritos.

-No iras… y es mi punto final…- ¿Y porqué no me sorprendí al escuchar esa respuesta? ¿Y porqué no le lancé un árbol a la cara?

Jamás sabre la respuesta…

-Mu-muchísimas gr-gracias…- Le dije comenzando a temblar incontrolablemente.

Me dí vuelta y caminé… no tenía fuerzas para correr. Solo quería que él desvaneciera y poder tirarme al suelo del bosque a llorar y gritar.

Sentí sus pasos siguiéndome.

-Vete, Seth… A-al menos d-déjame mi dignidad…-

-¿A dónde vas a ir?- Su voz se agudizó un poco.

-No lo sé… solo q-quiero caminar…-

-¿Puedo ir?...-

-N-no…- Y supe que le había dolido más que él "Te odio" que le había dicho antes de comenzar a correr.

-¿Vas a estar bien?...-

-¡SOLO VETE!- Le grité por última vez.

**Seth P. O. V:**

Caminé hasta lo de Emily… caminé por horas. No quería correr. No me andaban las piernas… ni el cuerpo. No funcionaba nada en mí.

¿Cómo podía ella pensar que yo la iba a dejar morir allí? ¿Cómo podía ella pensar que la iba a desproteger?

La simple idea de dejarla ir me daba nauseas… furia…

Simplemente no iba a acabar con su vida de esa manera.

Y entendía que estuviera enojada… y entendía que no me quisiera hablar… pero aún así me dolía.

No supe cuando llegué a lo de Emily. Simplemente sentí los llantos de algunas chicas, unos "¡Seth!" y unos "¿Dónde estuviste?" y me dí cuenta de que estaba allí.

-¿Dónde está?...- Miré a Max completamente demacrado y a Michelle aforrándose a él como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-Quería estar sola…- Contesté sin mirar a nadie…

-Y tiene toda la razón… ¡No puedo creer que le hayan hecho algo así!- Gritó Leah completamente furiosa.

-¡¿Querías que la dejáramos morir?!- Preguntó Max completamente indignado.

-¡Ella sabe bien dónde se está metiendo! ¡No es una niña!-

-¡Claro que lo es!-

-Eleanor es muchísimo más madura de lo que tú crees Max- Dijo Abbey sin fuerzas. Embry la apretó más contra su cuerpo y ella lanzó una lágrima traicionera.

-No voy a dejarla que valla…- Dije reacio a la simple idea.

-¡Ella es tan parte de la manada como lo somos todos nosotros!- Me dijo Leah para hacerme entrar en razón. Entonces miró a Jacob y él evitó su mirada. -¡Y tú no la dejaste ir por orgullo! ¡Porque te mató ver que te había ganado!- Jacob tenía la expresión más perdida que jamás había visto.

-No lo hice por orgullo Leah- Levantó su mirada y pude ver el odio- Simplemente… pensé en Renesmee. Tú no sabes cuanto desearía poder alejarla de todo esto…-

-¿Acaso Eleanor no querría alejarlos a todos ustedes del peligro?- Preguntó Mikki tratando de darnos algo en qué pensar.

-Creo que no es momento para discutir sobre esto…- Dijo Sam alzando su voz sobre la de todos nosotros.- Será mejor que la busquemos…-

-Yo voy…- Dijo Leah levantándose.

-Yo también…- Dije tratando de respirar.

-Yo también- Contestaron todos a la vez. Todos comenzaron a levantarse, cuando sentimos unos pasos lentos acercándose. Un corazón que latía a ritmo con el mío. Un aroma a manzanas frescas…

-Aquí viene…- Tenía tantas ganas de ir a abrazarla… tantas de ganas de besarla y decirle que iba a estar todo bien. Pero sabía que no estaba todo bien, y que ella no iba a aceptar mis abrazos ni mis besos.

Su hermosa figura se asomó por los árboles y Max corrió a abrazarla sin pensarlo. Ella se quedó parada allí sin moverse, mirándolo con tanto odio, que pensé que Max iba a explotar. Él paró antes de envolverla en sus brazos y la miró completamente devastado.

Su rostro demostraba un rencor completamente irreal… Su mirada estaba fija en la de Jacob. Evitaba la mía… y eso dolía.

-Eleanor…- Comenzó Jacob algo arrepentido. Lo miré… él no podía dar la vuelta atrás. Él no podía hacerme eso…

-Puedes meterte todo tipo de palabras en tu boca, Jacob. No necesito escucharte- Jacob asintió.

-Yo vine para… Ni siquiera sé para qué vine- Comentó tratando de reír. Solo le salió una risa patética y mi corazón se encogió en el lugar.

-Vamos a casa, Eleanor…- Dijo Max tratando de acercarse. Ella retrocedió unos pasos.

-No pienso volver a casa contigo, Max…- Si ella me miraba así, sabía que yo iba a morir...

-¿Adonde piensas ir entonces?- Preguntó con suficiencia. Eleanor se quedó callada. Entonces Mikki se paró y justo al mismo tiempo lo hizo Abbey.

-En mi casa…- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Mikki… no me hagas esto- Le suplicó Max. Embry sonrió orgulloso de su novia, porque él sabía que a pesar de todo, Eleanor tenía razón.

-Estás tan equivocado Max…- Miró a Eleanor y ella sonrió. Mikki y Abbey se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron con fuerza. Sentí tanta envidia…

Yo era el que debía estar abrazándola.

Pude ver lágrimas asomando sus ojos.

-Muchísimas gracias chicas…- Su voz tomada volvió a encogerme el corazón.

-Pueden quedarse las dos en casa…- Dijo Mikki tratando de sonreír.

-No puedes hacer esto, Eleanor…- Le dije sabiendo que eso significaba que no iba a hablarme.

Ella me miró… y yo supe que tenía tantas ganas de abrazarme como yo a ella.

-Por favor Seth… No me hagas esto más difícil…- Yo asentí, sabiendo que hablar conmigo le hacía mal.

* * *

**Eleanor P. O. V:**

Estábamos las tres abrazadas en el cuarto de Mikki.

Ellas ya lo sabían todo… y temían tanto como yo. No sabía qué decirles… no sabía como hacer para que todo estuviera mejor. Simplemente las abracé…

Sólo necesitaba eso.

-Dios… no lo puedo creer…- Dijo Mikki temblando. Abbey suspiró y largó más lágrimas. Verlas así me dolía demasiado.

-Ellos no nos querían decir la verdad. Leah los obligó…-

-Tienen el derecho a saberlo todo…- Yo lloraba tanto como ellas.

-Y tú tienes el derecho a pelear… a pesar de que no quiera que lo hagas. Igualmente no quiero que nadie lo haga- Dijo Mikki mirándome a los ojos. Yo intenté no largar más lágrimas.

-No entrarán en razón nunca…-

-Según Leah, tú eres la mejor luchadora- Yo lancé una risa sin vida.

-Logré ganarle a Jacob…- Las chicas rieron de la misma manera en la que yo lo había hecho.

Era extraño ver cuanto nos entendíamos.

-¿Saben chicas?...- Lágrimas cayeron por mis ojos y las limpié- Jamás podré agradecer lo suficiente por tener amigas tan increíbles como ustedes…- Mikki tembló y Abbey lanzó un suspiro irregular.

-Lo mismo digo…- Dijo Mikki.

-Jamás las dejaré ir…- Dijo Abbey antes de secarse una lágrima.

Y nos quedamos allí abrazadas por horas. Solo necesitábamos tenernos la una a la otra.

* * *

Abbey y Mikki estaban dormidas. Yo no podía parar de pensar.

Seth, Seth, Seth, Seth, Seth y más Seth…

Me era imposible pensar en algo que no fuera él. Y siempre pensaba en su mirada al decirle _"Te odio"_

En esos momentos me daba cuenta de cuanto había bajado mi orgullo. Estaba tan enojada… tan frustrada… tan enfurecida… Pero aún así lo necesitaba… Me sentía una completa histérica.

Sentí unos ronquidos estridentes y Abbey se dio vuelta en el colchón que estaba a mi lado. Mikki se removió un poco en su cama y yo respiré con fuerza.

Me quedé callada, esperando escuchar los sonidos tranquilos del bosque. Quería dormirme… quería descansar la mente.

Quería olvidarme por unos segundos de todo lo que había pasado…

* * *

Bueno, sí algunos van a decir: que moooga la loca. Pero yo digo: MAS VALE! se merecen esas miradas y mucho MAS!

Bueno la cosa es que les agradecerí que me dejaran un LIINDO review!

Si llegamos a más de 10 reviews, entonces les dejo capítulo ok? :)

MAS QUE NADA debo decir: MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS TOCALLAS MICAELAS QUE YO TANTO ADORO! SON LO MEJOR CHICAS. NO HAY NADIE CON QUIEN ME PUEDA CAGAR DE RISA COMO LO HAGO CON USTEDES!

yyy: REVIEW!

Los quiieeeeeroooo :D

Lauuu!


	56. Date cuenta

**Cap. 56: Date cuenta.**

No me podía dormir… Simplemente me era imposible. Odiaba no poder dormirme. Lo peor era que estaba demasiado cansada y mi cerebro necesitaba un descanso.

Me dí vuelta, para estar más cómoda. El cabello suelto de Abbey me dio cosquillas así que lo aparté con cuidado, procurando no despertarla.

Pensé en Seth…

Dolía… dolía como si me estuviesen aplastando el pecho. Lo necesitaba en ese momento. Necesitaba abrazarlo y decirle que iba a estar todo bien…

Pero nada iba a estar bien… porque el final ya estaba cerca.

Un mes… tan solo un mes de vida. Un solo mes… Por que, a pesar de que yo no iba a pelear, sabía que si Seth moría, iba a morir de la tristeza.

_Tun, tun… tun, tun…_ Con cada débil latido de mi corazón, el dolor y la angustia se intensificaban.

_"Ve con él, Eleanor"_ Me dijo una voz en el fondo de mi mente. ¿Ir con él?...

_"Lo necesitas…"_ Claro que lo necesitaba. Saber que tenía tan solo un mes de vida para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba me rompía el corazón.

Saber que no tendríamos futuro… que jamás seríamos capaces de construir nuestras vidas… era irreal.

¿Qué habría después de la muerte?... Estaba segura que Seth estaría allí… pero, ¿Dónde?

Respiré con fuerza y noté que estaba llorando… El dolor era demasiado fuerte.

_Tun, tun… tun, tun…_ y cada vez me era más difícil respirar. Con cada segundo mis latidos morían…

Sin soportarlo más, me levanté del colchón que estaba tirado en el piso, abrí la puerta de la habitación de Mikki y me fui hasta el baño para refrescarme. Podía escuchar los ronquidos del padre de Mikki, los suaves suspiros de su madre, los sonidos que hacían sus hermanos al moverse en sueños.

Sentí un siseo a mi lado. Salté hacia atrás y al mirar hacia el sitio de donde provenía el sonido, noté a Gandhi, el gato de Mikki, mostrándome sus dientes y su pelaje blanco marrón y negro, erizado. Me siseaba con fuerza… Era extraño… Gandhi siempre me había querido…

Entonces recodé: Yo tenía otro aroma… y para él yo era como un perro.

Me agaché un poco, y con el semblante entristecido, le ofrecí una mano para que la oliera y tomara confianza.

-Vamos lindo… no te voy a hacer nada…- Susurré, aún sintiendo ganas de llorar como loca, y aún queriendo gritar del dolor. El gato comenzó a oler mi mano, y al ver que yo no era peligro, restregó su rostro contra mi mano, ronroneando suavemente.

Traté de sonreír, pero lo único que pude sacar fue una lágrima. Me levanté lentamente y el gato me pasó por entre las piernas, restregándose y ronroneando.

Me dí vuelta y entré al baño. Al prender la luz, mis ojos que normalmente debían ajustarse al brillo, percibieron todo con la misma intensidad que con la luz apagada.

Abrí la llave de agua fría de la canilla y me tiré un poco en el rostro y en el cabello, procurando no mojarme mucho.

No quise mirarme al espejo… sabía que solo iba a ser peor.

Me sequé las manos y justo cuando apagué la luz, sentí unos extraños pasos a las afueras de la casa de Mikki.

Eran pasos ágiles, pero a la vez pesados… rápidos…

Entonces aquel olor a pino, agua de mar, tierra mojada y pasto recién cortado intensificaron los latidos de mi corazón…

Y fue como si la luz hubiese vuelto a mi vida.

Corrí procurando no hacer ruido y fui hasta la ventana del cuarto de Michelle.

Y justo allí estaba Seth… mirándome destrozado.

-Seth…- Susurré dolida.

-Por favor baja, Eleanor… te necesito…- Me suplicó con la voz tomada. No lo pensé dos veces…

Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo contra el mío… necesitaba sentir su aroma de cerca y poder deleitarme con el sonido de su corazón.

Salté de la ventana, sin importarme el dejarla abierta.

Y lo ví allí parado… con una expresión de dolor que se acercaba a la mía. No supe que hacer en el momento, porque a pesar de querer abrazarlo con cada fibra de mi ser, mi cuerpo no me respondía.

-Lo siento…- Y eso fue lo que bastó para correr a sus brazos y sentirme completa una vez más. Lo abracé con fuerza, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo con perfección, intoxicándome con su aroma…

Y supe que no importaba cuanto tiempo quedaba… siempre y cuando fuera a su lado.

-Lo siento tanto, Eleanor… pero no puedo… te juro que no puedo…- Lloró. Yo lo abracé con fuerza y él escondió su rostro entre mis hombros y mi cuello. Yo dejé que llorara… y lo abracé con fuerza, demostrándole que yo iba a estar allí para ayudarlo.

-Lo sé, amor… lo sé- Lágrimas caían por mi rostro…

Y sabía que Seth se merecía que no le hablara… pero no podía. Simplemente no podía…

Tan solo teníamos un mes de vida…

-Te juro que no lo hago para hacerte enojar… ni porque no quiera que estés a mi lado, Eleanor… Solo no puedo…- Y lloró con fuerza… me dolía verlo así… me dolía tanto que mi corazón se achicaba con cada lágrima. Pero yo tenía que ser fuerte para él.

-Sabes que si tu mueres yo no voy a vivir ¿Verdad?...- No se lo reproché… simplemente se lo informé. El asintió respirando con fuerza y temblando. Más lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro al sentir la presión en mi pecho.

-Lo sé… y eso es lo quiero evitar…- Se separó para poder mirarme a los ojos. Los suyos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Yo limpié suavemente las que caían por sus mejillas- Yo quiero que vivas una vida feliz…- Susurró entrecortadamente. Pero él no podía pedirme eso si él no iba a ser quien me hiciera feliz. Yo lo miré negando con mi cabeza- Quiero… que envejezcas y les digas a tus nietos sobre mí… y que me recuerdes con una sonrisa en el rostro- Sus sollozos ya eran demasiado fuertes. Yo seguí negando sintiendo el dolor más profundo que jamás había sentido. No quería nada de eso si no era con él- Quiero que te… e-enamores de alguien y te… c-cases-

-No…- Susurré reacia a la idea de casarme con alguien que no fuera Seth. Simplemente no quería… Me daba nauseas.

Era Seth o nadie.

-Sí…- Y sabía que le dolía decirme eso… le dolía como jamás le había dolido algo…- Sí… quiero que conozcas a un hombre increíble… que te haga feliz y que te ame…- Sollocé con fuerza.

Dolían tanto esas palabras.

-No me digas eso, Seth… ¡Por favor no me digas eso!…- Más lágrimas cayeron por su rostro- ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás pienses que yo voy a ser capaz de enamorarme de alguien que no seas tú! ¡No existe nadie Seth!… ¡solo eres tú!… ¡y jamás, jamás en mi vida miraré a un hombre como te miro a ti!... ¡¿Entendiste?!-Lloré patéticamente. Él asintió y yo lo besé con fuerza… temblando del dolor… pero saboreando sus labios… su boca. Demostrándole que jamás iba a haber alguien en mi vida como él… la simple idea me repugnaba.

El me besó con la misma necesidad y yo acepté sus labios, entregándome a su tacto.

-Te amo, Eleanor…- Me dijo dolorosamente- Te amo tanto que duele…- Yo quería llorar con fuerza… quería ahogarme de tanto llorar, pero él me necesitaba. Él escondió una vez su rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombro izquierdo.

-Te amo Seth… ¡te amo y eso no va a cambiar jamás!…- Y al decir te amo, podía sentir el dolor creciendo…

Y el dolor estaba allí porque sabía que no iba a tener muchas oportunidades de decirle "Te amo"…

-Jamás me dejes… ¡jamás!- Me suplicó llorando. Yo asentí sintiendo como se me iba el alma por la garganta.

-Jamás te dejaré Seth… y el día en que te vallas de este mundo, yo me iré contigo ¿Entendiste?- El asintió derrotado y yo acaricié su cabello. Lo dejé llorar con fuerza, porque eso era lo que él necesitaba… lo que ambos necesitábamos. Lloramos por largos minutos… y yo simplemente susurré en su oído para que se sintiera mejor. Yo me quedé allí, tratando de atrapar las lágrimas que se me escapaban de los ojos y amando a Seth como siempre lo iba a amar… de esa manera tan increíblemente inexplicable.

Pronto Seth dejó de llorar y él me apretó contra su cuerpo con más fuerza. Yo suspiré y él se separo. Al mirarme a los ojos pude ver su mirada de tristeza…

-Gracias…-

-¿Por qué?...- Él me tomó de la cintura me sentó en el suelo con suavidad.

-Por estar conmigo…-

-Tu siempre estás cuando necesito a alguien…- Acaricié su rostro y sus ojos, rojos por el llanto, se cerraron.- Es hora de devolverte el favor…- Él me besó corta y dulcemente y se recostó en el suelo lleno de nieve. Yo lo seguí y recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Mi mano derecha se posó sobre su pecho y él la acarició con su mano izquierda.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando el cielo negro… casi gris por las nubes…

Miramos las copas de los árboles, los pequeños pájaros que pasaban volando de vez en cuando, el suave movimiento de las nubes, la luz que proyectaba la luna llena detrás de ellas, el viento dejando caer hojas a nuestro alrededor… y nos miramos a los ojos por horas… sin cansarnos de los mares de sentimientos que nos poseían. Descubriendo nuevas formas en el iris de nuestros ojos, deleitándonos al ver nuestras almas completamente desnudas frente a la mirada del otro.

No tuvimos noción del tiempo… de manera extraña todo pasaba muy lentamente. Como si cada segundo fuese preciado… como si cada minuto durara horas y horas…

Pero no nos molestó.

De un modo u otro nos hizo ver lo mucho que antes desperdiciábamos el tiempo.

El cielo estaba comenzando a aclararse cuando sentimos un suspiro cargado de dolor de Michelle detrás de nosotros y una ventana cerrándose. No nos atrevimos a mirar algo que no fuesen nuestros ojos. No nos atrevimos a hablar…

Pronto el amanecer nublado nos inundó. Nos atrevimos a mirarlo… detrás de las nubes se podía ver un color un tanto rojizo. Como si el sol estuviese luchando por salir en aquella mañana.

-Jamás me había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que es el amanecer…- Comentó Seth en un suspiro, como si su voz fuese a lastimar el aire. Se podían escuchar algunos pájaros cantando en la distancia.

-Creo… que jamás te diste cuenta, porque jamás creíste que ibas a dejar de verlo…- Susurré. Seth me miró y supe que el pensaba que yo tenía razón.

-Creo que jamás me dí cuenta de lo increíble que es todo en realidad… Lo pacífico que es el amanecer…-

-¿Notaste alguna vez lo perfecto que es el canto de los pájaros?...- Él negó con su cabeza y siguió mirando hacia el cielo, deleitándose con aquella vista tan hermosa- Yo tampoco…-

-Tampoco me dí cuenta de lo hermoso que es ver las hojas cayendo de los árboles…- Susurró lentamente.

-Ni del sonido del viento contra las hojas…- Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por los sonidos, por el suave tacto de mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Nos quedamos callados por unos segundos… ambos embriagándonos con todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor, entonces la voz de Seth me volvió a la realidad.

-¿Por qué uno se siente con tanta vida antes de morir?...- No supe qué responder…

Pero él tenía tanta razón…

Todo era hermoso ante mis ojos… todo era nuevo e increíble… todo lo que yo antes consideraba algo sin importancia pasó a ser un privilegio…

Y el mundo era más perfecto y fascinante… y sólo quería disfrutar de cada instante…

-No lo sé…-

-Es extraño…- Su voz ya no era un susurro, pero definitivamente era suave. Yo lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Qué cosa?- Él me miró sin ningún tipo de expresión. No había tristeza, ni dolor… tampoco había felicidad.

-No lo sé… es extraño ver todo de esta manera. Es como si todo fuese completamente nuevo… fascinante…-

-Sé a lo que te refieres…- Él cerró sus ojos y suspiró con fuerza. Movió su cuerpo para que quedara frente al mí y yo hice lo mismo. Mi cabello se había mojado con la nieve que se derretía bajo el calor de mi piel. Seth volvió a esconder su rostro entre mi cuello y mis hombros y yo suspiré al sentir sus labios besándolos suavemente.

Su mano acarició mi espalda dulcemente… y sentí una lágrima cayendo por mi hombro. Seth había comenzado a llorar una vez más.

Yo acaricié su cabello suavemente y susurré palabras en su oido con dulzura… Palabras de aliento… palabras que le aseguraban que yo jamás iba a dejarlo. Él simplemente asintió y con el paso de los minutos su respiración pasó a ser acompasada.

Supe que al dormirse, él iba a entrar a un mundo donde sus sueños fuesen esperanzas en vano.

Yo no quise dormir… Quería disfrutar de cada momento a su lado…

Pero pronto mis ojos no pudieron sostenerse más…

Y caí a los brazos de Morfeo… donde soñé con un mundo ideal… Donde Seth y yo no teníamos preocupaciones ni problemas… Sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro.

* * *

-Eleanor…- Una sacudida me despertó de mi perfecto sueño. Al abrir mis ojos, noté a Mikki y a Abbey con batas y muertas de frío. Seth a mi lado había comenzado a despertarse.

-Chicos, será mejor que entren… mis papás por suerte se fueron a Forks a trabajar y no los notaron, pero no quiero que los vecinos vean a dos adolescentes durmiendo sobre la nieve- Yo no entendía nada, pero aún así me levanté, me desperecé y me apoyé sobre el cuerpo de Seth que me estaba esperando.

Las chicas corrieron hasta la casa y Seth y yo caminamos lentamente, disfrutando a cada paso la sensación que la nieve producía bajo nuestros pies. Ellas nos esperaron con semblantes apenados y al entrar yo me abracé al cuerpo de Seth y cerré mis ojos, deseando con todo mi corazón continuar con mi sueño.

Las chicas fueron hasta la cocina y nosotros las seguimos. Ellas comenzaron a preparar el desayuno. Nosotros quisimos ayudar pero ellas nos lo prohibieron y nos obligaron a sentarnos en la mesa.

Yo, abrazada a Seth, miré detalladamente a cada una… notando la diferencia en sus muecas… en sus expresiones… en sus movimientos.

Los movimientos de Abbey eran rápidos, ágiles, decididos… pero aún así no eran tan vivos como lo eran antes… Era como si la noticia de la batalla la alentara… la hiciera perder parte de su vida. Su rostro, siempre decorado por una sonrisa burlona, demostraba una expresión de seriedad que me había asustado. Se podía ver un tinte de dolor… pero más que nada, un intento por no llorar de la rabia.

Los movimientos de Mikki eran suaves, delicados… como si intentase dedicarle su tiempo a cada cosa. Pero ese día estaban algo torpes… como si algo la frenase a hacer las cosas. Su rostro, siempre expresando una sonrisa bondadosa, hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no quebrarse ante la agonía.

Nadie habló en ningún momento. Sólo se escuchaban los sonidos de las cucharas, los suspiros, los latidos sin vida y las respiraciones débiles.

Seth, que estaba al lado mío, tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre mi pecho… yo acariciaba su cabello dulcemente. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y los míos su cuello. El necesitaba eso… él necesitaba que yo lo mimara unos segundos.

Las chicas de vez en cuando trataban de mandarnos sonrisas, pero lo único que podían hacer era mostrarnos sus dientes. Luego sus ojos, carente de brillo, demostraban una alegría falsa.

Desayunamos sin hablar… las chicas comían lentamente. Yo y Seth apenas probamos el desayuno. No teníamos hambre.

Justo cuando sentí el roce de la mano de Seth contra la mía, se pudieron escuchar unos pasos apresurados bajando por las escaleras… Unas risas estridentes…

Unas risas llenas de vida…

Me pareció extraño oír a alguien reír así en esos momentos… ¿Acaso había algo por lo que reír?

-¡¡Mikki, Mikki!!-

-¡¡Buenos días, Mikki!!- Entonces miré su rostro y noté una sonrisa verdadera asomándose por la comisura de sus labios…

Y noté los abrazos que les daba a sus pequeños hermanos… noté las sonrisas carentes de algunos dientes, pero llenas de felicidad… llenas de emoción. Noté sus ojos iluminados al ver que iban a tener un día más para jugar a la guerra… a las pistolas, a las escondidas, a la mancha…

Y me pregunté cómo sería sentirse tan vivo… no lo recordaba.

Seth tomó mi mano con fuerza y me miró, seguramente descifrando lo que pasaba por mi mente.

-¡¡Buenos días!!- Gritaron saltando en su lugar y golpeándose un poco entre ellos. Yo sonreí… después de todo lo que había pasado, sonreí, con ganas de hacerlo.

-Buenos días…- Dijimos los tres.

-¿Quieren el desayuno chicos?...- Preguntó Mikki levantándose. Ellos asintieron y saltaron hasta la cocina- ¿Qué quieren?-

-¡¡Queremos torta, y waffles, y panqueques, y… y… y malvaviscos, y tostadas!!-

-¡¡Yo quiero cereales de chocolate!!-

-¡¡Sí!!-

-¡¡Y café!!-

-¡¿Café?! ¡Claro que no!-

-¡¡Entonces queremos jugo!!-

-¡¡Sí, mucho jugo!!- Mikki rió… yo no tardé en sentir la risa queriendo salir de mi pecho. La dejé salir sin problemas.

Entonces Seth se rió… y sentí como si todo estuviese bien.

-¡¡Mark, Mark!! ¡¡Mira lo que hago!!- Desde la mesa pude ver al pequeño Matthew haciendo una medialuna un tanto torcida.

-¡¡Yo también puedo hacerlo!!...-

Los chicos rieron y jugaron hasta que tuvieron el desayuno listo…

Verlos era como mirar energía pura… era como mirar un punto brillante sobresaliendo entre la oscuridad…

De algún modo u otro me hacían sentir más viva… me hacían sentir que, a pesar de todo lo que pasaba, siempre había alguien en el mundo que sonreía ante la vida…

Y me sentí más fuerte… más decidida a vivir hasta el último momento…

* * *

No se porque, pero me gusta mucho este capitulo. Quiero decir... ¿Qué se sentiría saber que te vas a morir?... ¿Qué harías?... El otro día estaba pensando en eso... y me dí cuenta de que yo disfrutaría de todo. Es obvio que todos nos vamos a morir, pero saber cuanto tiempo te queda debe ser lo más horrible del mundo.

Yo tendría miedo... miedo de no saber que es lo que hay después de la muerte... miedo de que no halla nada. Tal vez es por eso que la gente quiere creer tanto en el paraíso y en la reencarnación, porque las personas no quieren morir, las personas quieren creer que tienen toda una eternidad por adelante. Una eternidad feliz...

Yo no sé que es lo que hay depsués de la muerte, y sinceramente no me gusta pensar mucho en eso, pero yo creo que después de la muerte no hay nada. Es triste, pero no puedo evitar creer eso...

Ojala halla un paraíso... ojala halla otra vida después de la muerte :)

Laura


	57. Solo quiero ser normal

**Cap. 57: Solo quiero ser normal  
**

-No se ni para qué vine…- Jacob me mandó una mirada asesina. Yo no me atreví a mirarlo… me daba asco.

-Tienes que venir porque sigues siendo parte de la manada…-

-Se nota…- Contesté con ironía. Jacob iba a abrir la boca, pero Carlisle habló con fuerza para que lo escucháramos.

-¡No es hora para esto!- Todos lo miramos. Estaban preparados para irse a buscar amiguitos chupasangres. Claro… ellos podían ayudar.

-Nosotros volveremos en poco tiempo. Tenemos que conseguir testigos para ayudarnos- Nos dijo Esme. Su rostro demostraba fácilmente cuanto le dolía el hecho de que Alice y Jasper hubiesen huido.

-¿Y porqué nos llamaron?- Preguntó Sam algo confundido.

-Era solo para avisarles que vamos a tener muchos visitantes vampiros. De los cuales la mayoría **no** se adhirieron a nuestra dieta vegetariana- Paul se rió sarcásticamente.- Les vamos a advertir acerca de los límites con la reserva Quileute. Ninguno de ellos va a pisar sus tierras-

-Si lo hacen, tenemos el derecho de destruirlos- Dijo Sam. Carlisle asintió con pesadumbres. Se notaba que, a pesar de estar aliados, había resentimiento entre los vampiros y los hombres lobo.

-Muy bien… creo que es hora de partir- Dijo Carlisle tratando de sonreír. Se saludaron entre ellos con palabras de cariño, abrazos y muchas miradas llenas de agonía. Renesmee sonreía desde su lugar, tratando de comprender qué era lo que pasaba.

-Muchísimas gracias…- Dijo Carlisle como si le fuese imposible expresar todo el agradecimiento que sentía hacia nosotros. Yo sonreí a pesar de querer matar a Jacob y vi como Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmet se alejaban de nosotros para buscar ayuda.

-Vamos a lo de Emily- Dijo Sam comenzando a caminar hacia el Oeste. Al ver que todos (menos Jacob) lo seguíamos comenzó a correr y nosotros lo seguimos de la misma manera. Leah nos sacó ventaja a todos. Ella era tan rápida en forma humana como cuando entraba en fase.

Corrimos ágilmente, esquivando árboles, saltando piedras, sin hablar, sin reír. La mano de Seth tomó la mía en todo momento. Jamás nos separamos. Corrimos a toda velocidad, sintiendo como si la velocidad fuese nueva… como si el vértigo que sentíamos al saltar las rocas, fuese completamente desconocido.

Al llegar a la casa de Emily las vi a las chicas esperándonos. Pude ver como los ojos de ellas brillaban al ver a sus novios. Se saludaron con besos y yo miré a Seth tratando de sonreír. Sólo logré hacerlo cuando vi su sonrisa hacia mí.

-¿Quieren algo para comer, chicos?- Preguntó Emily siendo atrapada por los brazos de Sam.

Nadie contestó y simplemente entramos. Parecía que nadie iba a hablar. Al sentarnos en la mesa y recibir cantidades de comida, nadie se peleo por conseguir un poco. Tomaron la comida de a poco y lentamente.

Colin y Brady nos miraban confundidos, como si no entendieran que en un mes iba a haber una batalla en la cual morir era lo más probable.

Yo abracé a Seth y dejé que descansara sobre mi pecho. El me abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a acariciar con cariño mi espalda casi desnuda (casi ya que tenía una remera… un poco, muy rota… y sí… un verdadero corpiño, no uno deportivo. Odio los deportivos)

-¿Acaso no vamos a discutir sobre los vampiros que van a venir?- Preguntó Brady algo confundido al vernos tan poco entusiastas.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- Pregunté como si no hubiese solución.

-No lo sé… Algo para evitar que eso pase-

-¿Y qué ganamos con eso?- Preguntó Jude que estaba jugando con Abbey a la guerra de los dedos.

-Colin y Brady tienen razón… si vienen lo más probable es que muchos comiencen a entrar en fase- Dijo Seth enderezándose.

Sentí algo revolviéndome el estómago…

Más gente muerta.

-Y la mayoría van a ser niños de doce u once…- Dijo Leah metida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué?...- Pregunté extrañada. También podrían ser adolescentes de 16 o 17.

-Porque si fuesen más grandes ya hubiesen entrado en fase…- Niños muertos… Eso no podía ser así… ya demasiado con Colin y Brady.

-A pesar de todo, los vampiros tendrán que venir- Dijo Sam algo devastado. Sabía cuanto odiaba tener que rendirse ante esa situación- Son sus tierras, no las nuestras…-

* * *

Esa mañana nos despertamos temprano para poder ver el amanecer. Cuando Seth llegó a mi casa yo lo estaba esperando en el techo, tratando de sentir el frío de la nieve que caía sin parar... claro que me fue imposible. Él subió sin problemas y nos sentamos juntos, apoyados contra la chimenea, para poder ver el amanecer tapado por las nubes.

-Mañana no tenemos clases- Dijo Seth antes de besar mi frente.

-¿Por qué?...-

-Es el "Día nacional de Luto de los Indios Nativo americanos"- _"Mmm… ¿Dónde escuché esa fecha?"_ Entonces recordé…

-Y el día de acción de gracias para todos los demás en este país, ¿Verdad?- Pregunté sintiendo algo de asco. Tanta hipocresía en ese día…

-Exacto…- La mirada de Seth me decía que él odiaba tanto como yo el día de acción de gracias.- Mañana van a haber algunas manifestaciones aquí y en la reserva de los Makah. Lo más seguro es que se junten para hacer un discurso y luego van a haber demostraciones de danzas Quileutes y Makahs en la playa-

-Podríamos ir a verlas…-

-Sí… Sam tiene que decir un discurso y nos pidió que vayamos- Yo traté de sonreír, y al ver que él lo hacía, yo pude sentir mis labios curvándose. Verlo sonreír era lo único que me podía hacer sonreír en esos momentos

Escuché a Max dentro de mi casa tomando las llaves de su auto.

-Creo que es hora de ir a clases- Me paré y tomé su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Me acerqué al borde del techo y salté junto con Seth para caer al suelo sin ningún problema.

-¡¿Quieren que los lleve?!- Preguntó Max sin siquiera darse vuelta para mirar. Abrió el auto con solo tocar un botón de sus llaves y antes de entrar se dio vuelta para mirarnos.

-No gracias, queremos caminar- Y sin más que decir, tomé la mano de Seth y caminé hacia el instituto. Él me abrazó en todo el camino y juntos miramos la nieve caer frente a nuestros ojos.

-Mira…- Dijo Seth tomando algo de mi cabello.

-¿Qué cosa?- Él acercó su mano a mi rostro, y justo media milésima de segundo antes de que se derritiera, pude ver un perfecto copo de nieve con una forma muy divertida. Parecía un copo de los dibujitos. No lo hubiese podido ver si no fuese por mi nueva vista.

-Wow… no sabía que existían- Seth me miró extrañado.

-¿Enserio? ¿No nieva en Inglaterra?- Yo me reí.

-Claro que nieva… es solo que jamás me había fijado en eso…-

Y me dí cuenta de que jamás me había fijado de muchísimas cosas…

Como la forma silenciosa en la que Seth estornudaba, o en la manera en la que sus ojos se achinaban cuando se reía muy fuerte, o en la pequeña y casi imperceptible línea verde que tenía su ojo derecho, o en como sus colmillos eran un poquito puntiagudos en comparación con los de los demás (excepto por los de Jacob que se podían notar a kilómetros de distancia)…

Siempre había visto esos detalles, pero jamás me había** fijado** en ellos.

-¿Seth?...- Lo llamé con suavidad.

-¿Qué pasa?- Él me miró y yo dejé de caminar. Él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Me das un beso?...- Le pedí acercándome a su cuerpo y abrazándolo por la cintura. Levanté mi rostro para mirarlo y pude ver su sonrisa.

-No tienes que pedirme uno- Sus manos tomaron mi rostro y cuando sus dulces labios encontraron los míos, yo procuré besarlo con dulzura, lentamente, disfrutando de aquel delicioso beso, dejándole en claro que no necesitaba más que su mirada, su sonrisa y sus dulces besos para alegrarme el día.

Sin previo aviso sentí su mano metiéndose por debajo de mi remera, acariciando mi estómago suavemente, y me reí.

-¡Seth!- Suspiré riéndome. Su sonrisa picara dio vuelta mi corazón.

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó riéndose y haciéndose el inocente. Sin proponérmelo me mordí el labio inferior.

-¡Esas cosas no se hacen en público!- Puse mi mano sobre su remera, justo en donde estaban sus perfectos abdominales, y la apretujé entre mis manos sin darme cuenta. Él se rió a carcajadas y puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas.

-Lo siento…- Se agachó para quedar a la altura de mi cuello y lo besó fugazmente. Sus manos bajaron desde mis mejillas hasta mis caderas. Sus brazos se cerraron para apretujarme más contra su cuerpo- Es que me vuelves loco- Me susurró. Yo volví a reírme, sintiendo el apretón en mi estómago.

-Será mejor que sigamos…- Dije yo dejándolo con ganas de más besos. En todo el camino él me atrapó en sus brazos para besarme. Yo me escapaba y él volvía a buscarme.

Llegamos 5 minutos tarde, pero lo más extraño fue que nadie había entrado a clases. Los ví a Mikki, Abbey y Max hablando apoyados sobre su auto. Mikki y Abbey estaban tranquilamente abrazadas y Max las miraba algo perdido. Nos acercamos hasta donde estaban ellos.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Seth saludando a todos.

-Parece que los profesores están preparando cosas para mañana y se van a tardar unas buenas horas- Contestó Abbey antes de abrazarme.

-Oh, sí… siempre pasa eso-

-Será mejor que entremos… tengo algo de frío y quiero dejar las cosas- Dijo Abbey abrazándose a sí misma para darse más calor. Entramos al instituto y dejamos nuestras cosas en los casilleros.

Justo cuando Mikki había cerrado su casillero el grito de Fred Best nos asustó.

-¡Oigan chicos, estamos jugando al soccer en el gimnasio! ¡¿Quieren venir?!- La sonrisa de felicidad de Fred era algo contagiosa.

-¡Yo me anoto!- Dijo Abbey tomando el balón de la mano de Fred y corriendo hacia donde estaba el gimnasio.

-Yo paso…- Dije sonriendo. Fred hizo una mueca exagerada de pena.

-Yo también- Dijeron Seth, Max y Mikki al mismo tiempo.

-Okey. Si cambian de parecer simplemente vallan. Tuvimos suerte de que la cocinera nos dio las llaves. Tuvimos que convencerla- Y sin más que decir, se alejó justo por donde Abbey se había ido.

-¿Quieres ir afuera?- Me preguntó Seth señalándome la puerta que estaba a unos 20 metros.

-Dale…-

-Nosotros nos quedamos- Dijo Max llevándose a una Mikki algo entristecida.

Seth tomó mi mano y nos sentamos afuera, donde solo estaban los chicos que querían fumar en paz. Seth se sentó apoyando su espalda sobre la enorme columna de madera y yo me senté en el hueco de sus piernas, apoyando mi espalda contra su pecho. Él beso mi mejilla y yo sonreí al sentir ese calor tan acojedor.

Sin previo aviso el olor a humo de cigarrillo se intensificó y yo traté de sostener las ganas de toser.

_-¡¡Qué buena fiesta la del sábado!!-_ Dijo una chica que se reía con sus amigas y amigos.

_-Tu lo dices porque pudiste ver a Luke…-_ La burló un chico. Miré hacia el grupo y noté que todos compartían cigarrillos.

Miré como las cenizas caían al suelo, como el fuego naranja consumía lentamente las pequeñas hojas de tabaco, como algunos largaban más humo que otros. Algunos ni siquiera tragaban el humo del cigarrillo, sino que se lo dejaban unos segundos en la boca y luego lo lanzaban. Los que sí sabían fumar los miraban como diciendo _"Deja de gastarme los cigarrillos"_

Me pregunté como sería el sabor… el olor era muy fuerte, o al menos así lo sentía yo, gracias a mis sentidos agudos. Capaz que el sabor era rico… algunos decían que te sacaba los nervios.

_-¡No solo por eso! ¡El alcohol fue la mejor parte!-_

_-Sí… gracias al alcohol Marissa me manchó el auto. Tuve que decirle a mi papá que habíamos estado comiendo nachos con salsa- _Todos se rieron.

_-Deberíamos salir más seguido a Port Angels. Aquí no hay nada-_

_-Tienes razón… además allí venden alcohol más barato…-_

_-Sí, en el supermercado chino-_ Todos se volvieron a reír.

_-Yo no me acuerdo de nada…-_

_-Eso por tomarte shots de Tequila con esos tres chicos-_

_-¿Te acuerdas del chico que besó a Catelyn?-_ Las chicas se rieron (una de ellas roja) y los chicos la miraron algo celosos, como si no quisieran que su amiga besara a cualquier "idiota"

_-¡Ni siquiera sabe el nombre!-_

_-¡Ni la nacionalidad!-_

_-¡Claro que sé el nombre! ¡Y es de Olympia, no de otro país!-_ Todos se reían.

_-¿Cómo se llamaba?-_

_-¡No voy a decirlo!-_

-_Querrás decir: No me acuerdo porque estaba borracha. Tomaste tanta sangría que tuvimos que comprar dos botellas más-_

_-Oigan, no es mi culpa que la sangría sea tan rica. Además sí sé su nombre, pero no se los voy a decir…-_

Miré sus expresiones de "Amo el alcohol" cada vez que decían "Sangría"… ¿Acaso el alcohol era rico? Jamás lo había probado… solo una cerveza, una vez que mi papá las había escondido de mi abuela. Recuerdo que tenía 15 años y él y Max estaban sentados en el jardín. Yo me reí al ver a papá tan escondido. Él nos dijo que probáramos un traguito y al hacerlo el sabor no me gustó.

¿Sería la cerveza tan fea como yo la recordaba? ¿Y qué se sentiría estar borracho?

-¿Seth?...- Pregunté acomodándome para poder mirarlo. Él me sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa linda?-

-¿Tu alguna vez tomaste?...-

-¿Te refieres a alcohol?- Yo asentí y él se quedó pensando- Mmm… no-

-¿Y fumaste?- Su expresión me divirtió.

-Jamás…- Se rió- ¿Pero porqué preguntas eso?- Sin darse cuenta miró al grupo que estaba todavía riéndose.

¿Acaso jamás habíamos vivido nuestra adolescencia? ¿Acaso moriríamos sin saber como se sentiría una resaca? ¿Sin saber como se sentiría el humo del cigarrillo al pasar por tu garganta? ¿O como sería andar en motocicleta? ¿O tirar piedras a una casa abandonada? ¿O tirar huevos a la casa del vecino que no te cae bien? ¿O cometer errores y vivir para superarlos?...

_¿Acaso moriría sin ser de Seth… por completo?_

Entonces me dí cuenta de que había tantas cosas que yo jamás había hecho, tantas cosas que jamás podría hacer…

Pero tenía un mes… un mes para hacer todas esas cosas que jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza.

Un mes para ser una verdadera adolescente normal.

-Quiero salir a una discoteca…- Seth me miró extrañado.

-¿Qué?-

-Me escuchaste… quiero salir a una discoteca-

-¿Por qué?...- Me preguntó como si estuviese loca.

-Porque si no lo hago ahora jamás tendré la oportunidad de hacerlo. Si muero, quiero morir habiendo probado todo, habiendo sido normal por, al menos, un mes- El suspiró.

-Tu eres normal…- Me estaba empezando a enojar.

-¡No, no lo soy! Soy una… mujer lobo…- Susurré- Y jamás he hecho las locuras de una adolescente. Solo quiero morir sabiendo que probé de todo-

-Eleanor, no es necesario que hagas todo eso…- Acarició mi mejilla y yo sentí mi enojo decaer.

-Sí lo es…- Él volvió a suspirar- Seth… solo quiero vivir este mes sin preocupaciones. Solo quiero disfrutarlo. No quiero estar triste ni un segundo…- Me Abracé con fuerza de él- Solo quiero que me entiendas…- Él besó mi cabello.

-Te entiendo… yo también quiero disfrutar de este mes…-

-¿Entonces podemos salir a la discoteca?- Él se rió.

-No lo sé… veremos el fin de semana, ¿Dale?- Yo asentí, pero algo me decía que la respuesta era un "no"

* * *

YYYY el día nacional de luto nativo americano es el mismo dia que "El día de acción de gracias", nada más que los nativos americanos lo celebran de una manera muy diferente, porque ellos ven (como yo) al dia de acción de gracias como un dia muy hipócrita (y así es... lo más hipócrita que existe!)

Y bueno, este capitulo se basa, más que nada, en mostrar que Eleanor desea probar lo que es ser una adolescente normal al menos una vez en su vida. Ella nota como son algunos y se da cuenta de que ella no es como lo demás, y solo quiere morir habiendo vivido su vida...

Osea que básicamente ella quiere vivir lo que le queda!

**Y LES DIGO ALGO QUE ME SORPRENDIÓ:**

Me di cuenta de que **puedo saber cuantas personas visitan mis historias**... **¿Quieren que les diga cuantas en total? **(sumando los que están conectados a fanfiction y los que no, obviamente)

**MAS DE 2700 PERSONAS!**

**Y saben cual es el promedio de la gente que me deja reviews?** El promedio es de **CINCO O SIETE PERSONAS POR CAPITULO!**

**saben lo que sentí? Ganas de tirar todo a la mierda y decir: ¿Saben que? No sigo con el fic!. Pero no voy a hacer eso porque simplemente amo escribir, pero enserio que me senti para la mierda :(**

**DE 2700 PERSONAS SOLO 7 COMENTAN EL FIC! :( **

**Así que sean piola (buenos) y dejen al menos un PEQUEÑO review! Si cada uno de ustedes me dejara UN SOLO REVIEW sería la mina con más reviews en fanfiction capaz!**

**Lau  
**


	58. Solo quiero que lo sepas

**Cap. 58: Solo quiero que sepas.**

Odiaba mentirle a ella… lo odiaba con todo mi corazón… ¿Pero cómo podía decirle que íbamos a morir? ¿Cómo decirle que sus dos hijos la iban a dejar atrás?

_"¿Entonces no es nada? ¿No va a pasar nada?" _Nos preguntó atemorizada. Ninguno de los dos pudo decirle la verdad… simplemente no nos salía de la boca.

Jamás le había mentido a mi madre…

Pero sabía que si le decía la verdad, se iba a volver loca, así que preferí mentirle descaradamente y vivir felizmente ese último mes, sabiendo que la carga de mi madre no iba a ser más problema…

_"Soy una basura"_ Pensé pateando una pequeña roca escarchada. La roca se partió al colisionar contra un poste de luz.

Seguí caminando hacia lo de Seth, con mis manos metidas en los bolsillos de mi camperita de hilo, cuyo cierre estaba abierto y mostraba mi remera blanca de tiritas. La gente que pasaba, podía ver que estaba desabrigada, pero usaba la camperita para ponerme la capucha y no mojarme el pelo con los copos de nieve (que obviamente se derretían en contacto con mi cuerpo)

Recordé la mirada de mi madre… esa mirada escrutadora. Era como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos...

Traté de no prestarle atención al recuerdo, y miré hacia delante para divisar la casa de Seth que estaba a media cuadra.

Troté hasta su casa, y al llegar a la puerta me quité la capucha, sabiendo que la nieve ya no estaba cayendo más sobre mi cuerpo.

Antes de poder tocar la puerta, la hermosa figura de un hombre me distrajo…

Y mi sonrisa creció… Y olvidé todas las preocupaciones

Definitivamente Seth estaba más grande… y su espalda más ancha…

Y definitivamente amaba verlo sin remera y solo en shorts…

-Deja de morderte el labio que te lo vas a lastimar…- Sus dedos tocaron suavemente mis labios y los acariciaron con delicadeza- Y así no te voy a poder besar…- Y entonces sus dedos fueron reemplazados por sus labios, que me besaron dulcemente, haciéndome sentir completamente viva…

Nos separamos y me reí

-¡Es que te ves muy sexy!- Dije rodeando su cintura. Esta vez me mordí el labio intencionalmente y atrapé los suyos para poder besarlo con pasión. Pude sentir su dulce risa contra mis labios. Él comenzó a caminar hacia tras, haciéndome entrar a la casa. Cerró la puerta con la mano que tomaba mi cuello y nos separamos por unos segundos. Él me alzó en sus brazos y yo entrelacé mis piernas en su cintura, escuchándolo reír.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- Le pregunté antes de darle un fugaz beso en los labios.

Él caminó hasta el sillón, donde se sentó dejándome sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo y con una pierna a cada lado. Yo acaricié su pecho lentamente. Sonreí al escucharlo suspirar.

Sentía que me faltaba el aire… necesitaba besarlo....

Besé sus labios lentamente, sintiendo ese sabor a menta que me volvía loca. Luego comencé a bajar pasando por su cuello… dejando pequeños besos de mariposa hasta llegar a su pecho.

Lo escuché tragar su propia saliva… su corazón se aceleraba… Y me encantaba…

-No hay…- Contestó sin idea de lo que yo le había preguntado. Yo simplemente me reí y volví a besarlo fugazmente en los labios.

-¿No hay qué?- Él estaba algo perdido mirando mis labios con deseo… No pude evitar mordérmelos.

-¿Qué?...- Preguntó sin ganas de escucharme. Apoyé mis labios sobre los suyos y él respondió dejándome tentadores y pequeños besos…

Pero yo quería más que esos pequeños besos…

Mordí su labio inferior para tener acceso a su boca y él lanzo un jadeo tan sexy que casi me desmayo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, me saqué la camperita de hilo. Seth me ayudo, y la tiró detrás del sillón sin darse cuenta. Sus manos acariciaron mis brazos desnudos, jugando con la pequeña tirita de la remera.

Nuestras bocas jugaron juntas, un juego apasionado. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron de una manera dulce… sus manos exploraron mi estómago plano y mandaron temblores a mi espalda. Sus manos jamás subieron demasiado…

¿Pero por qué?

Me separé unos segundos y lo miré fugazmente a los ojos…

Yo sabía que él **quería** tocarme, pero** no** lo hacía por respeto…

_¡Al carajo con el respeto!_

Tomé mi remera lentamente y comencé a subirla despacio, tratando de ver su reacción. Seth me miró completamente embelezado y…

-¡Seth! ¡Ya llegué!- Fue el grito que pegó Sue después de abrir la puerta. Antes de darme cuenta yo estaba sentada al lado de Seth, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho desnudo. Ambos nos reímos completamente avergonzados. Por suerte nadie nos había visto.

Lo miré unos segundos. Tenía el cabello alborotado y un poco de gloss en su boca. Estaba segura de que mi cabello era un desastre y de que mis labios estaban rojos e hinchados ante sus pequeñas mordeduras.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacían?- Preguntó la voz del viejo Billie. Ambos nos dimos vuelta y lo vimos rodando hacia nosotros.

-Oh… solo… mirábamos tele- Dijo Seth un poco nervioso. Entonces Billie sonrió.

-No sabía que la tele se miraba apagada, muchacho- Sue nos miró con advertencia y yo sentí mi rostro caerse de la vergüenza.

Entonces Billie agachó su torso y recogió algo del piso…

-Creo que se te cayó esto, Eleanor…- Mi campera colgaba del dedo de Billie…

-Emm… gracias…- Y la tomé más roja que un tomate.

Tanto Sue como Billie se rieron.

-Oye muchacho, tienes algo brillante en tu cara…- Y Sue se volvió a reír, llevando a Billie hasta la cocina.

-¿Eso fue tan incómodo para ti como lo fue para mí?- Pregunté completamente roja.

-Sí…- Me abracé de su cintura y levanté mi rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Ambos teníamos sonrisas en nuestros rostros… y sabía que mis ojos brillaban tanto como los suyos.

Acerqué mis labios a su oído y susurré:

-Esto no se queda atrás, Clearwater…- Él sin poder resistirse, me tomó por las piernas y en dos segundos yo ya estaba sentada sobre su regazo, pero no a horcajadas. Yo me reí y me asombré al ver que mis piernas llegaban al suelo y no quedaban colgando.

-¿Así que ahora me quieres tentar?- Susurró Seth actuando ofendido. Yo volví a reírme y él besó mi mejilla fugazmente. Yo me alejé para molestarlo y él entonces intentó besar mis labios. Yo volví a alejarme y él siguió besándome en los momentos en los que podía. Yo constantemente me alejaba solo para hacerme desear y cada vez que él conseguía besarme, atrapaba mis labios con sus dientes, suavemente. Aquel juego me producía algo en el estómago. Algo que me decía que tenía que seguir.

-¿No me dejas besarte?- Yo me reí.

-¡No!- Pero él fue muy rápido y logró atrapar mis labios entre los suyos.

-Te amo…- Me dijo en medio del beso. Yo sentí más mariposas en mi estómago… sentí mi pecho hinchándose de alegría.

-Te amo…-

-Oh, el amor adolescente…- _¡OH POR DIOS!_

Sí… Sue y Billie justo estaban pasando cuando Seth y yo nos besábamos y nos decíamos "Te amo"

_Genial, Eleanor… ahora te será muy incómodo mirarlo por unos cuantos días._

-Seth, ahora debemos ir a las manifestaciones por el día de luto de los nativos americanos. Vamos a dar un discurso, así que espero que vayan- Sue tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al vernos.

-¿Por qué deben ir?- preguntó Seth algo confundido. Todavía estaba agitado por los besos.

-Cariño, somos parte del consejo tribal… no sé si te acuerdas-

-¡Oh, sí!- Yo me reí.

-¡Tengan cuidado niños!- Y justo cuando Sue estaba llevando a Billie hacia fuera él gritó:

-¡Y cuidado con lo que hacen!- Seth se rió limpiamente y la puerta se cerró.

-¡Genial!- Dije riéndome. Seth me abrazó y besó mi frente.

-¡No tengas vergüenza! Mamá ya nos ha visto besándonos-

-Lo sé, pero también Billie. ¡Lo que falta es que venga mi tío Quil!- Seth se rió y yo lo seguí.

-¡Oye! ¿Quieres almorzar algo?- Yo me confundí… ¿No eran como las 11 de la mañana?

-¿Almorzar?-

-¡Son las 12 y media!-

-¡Wow! El tiempo pasa cuando te diviertes- Le guiñé un ojo a Seth y me levanté, tomando su mano. Él se rió.

-¿Qué quieres almorzar?- Se puso detrás mío, tomando mi cintura y pegándome a su cuerpo.

-Mmm… no lo sé… ¿Seth Clearwater es una opción?- Pregunté provocativamente, dando media vuelta y poniendo una mano sobre su pecho... acariciando cada centímetro de piel con un solo dedo.

-Sólo si Eleanor Rigby lo es…-¡Dios! Amaba su voz toda rasposa y sexy…

Me acerqué a su cuerpo, pegando el mío con el suyo, y entrelacé mis dedos en su suave cabello. Él rodeó mi cintura y metió sus manos por debajo de mi remera, acariciando mi espalda tentadoramente, provocando escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo. Yo besé su cuello provocativamente y subí lentamente para poder morder la línea de su mandíbula. Él sonrió y me besó ferozmente, mordiendo mis labios en el proceso, haciéndome sentir un calor en mi estómago. Ese calor quería que yo siguiera. Entonces sus labios encontraron mi cuello y sus dientes lo mordieron con deseo…

-¡Me vas a dejar una marca!- Le dije agitada. Él se rió y yo me mordí el labio inferior.

-Mira, ya está desapareciendo…- Dijo suavemente. Entonces sentí su perfecta nariz acariciando mi cuello… inhalando mi aroma… embriagándose con él.

Casi me desmayo…

-Hueles delicioso…- Me besó delicadamente haciéndome desfallecer- A manzanas…- Yo bajé mi rostro e inhalé su pecho, enamorándome una vez más de su aroma a pino, tierra mojada y agua de mar…

-Tú hueles a hombre…- Él se rió y yo besé su pecho.

-¿A hombre?...- Preguntó en un susurro rasposo.

-Mhm… a pinos… agua de mar… tierra mojada- Lo miré a los ojos y pegué mi mejilla a la suya- Amo como hueles…-

-No sabía que existía el olor a hombre…- Dijo riéndose una vez más.

-Pues existe… y tú hueles así- Lo besé cortamente en los labios.

-¿Y te gusta?...- Esta vez fue él quien me dejó un beso de mariposa en los labios…

-Me encanta…- Ambos nos separamos sonriendo y él se puso detrás de mí, para tomar mi cintura y guiarme hasta la cocina.

-¿Entonces qué quieres comer?- Comenzó a abrir la alacena y yo me senté en la mesada simplemente admirando su preciosa figura.

-Yo ya dije que quiero un Seth Clearwater…- Él se rió y yo lo seguí- No lo sé… lo que tú quieras-

-¿Quieres hamburguesas con fideos?-

-¿Hamburguesas con fideos?...- Pregunté confundida. Él asintió. Era una comida extraña, pero… si lo pensaba bien, sonaba delicioso- ¡Claro!-

-Mejor hago mucho… no quiero dejarte con hambre…- Él se burló.

-¡Oye! Yo como bien…- Él se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la cintura. Yo me hice la ofendida entonces él para suavizarme, besó mi hombro dulcemente.

-Lo sé, pero es que ahora comes como hombre lobo…- Tomó mi rostro y me miró, mostrándome una hermosa sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía hacerle caso omiso a esa carita tan linda?

-¿Y eso te da asco?- Le pregunté sintiéndome una niña de dos años. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho y él me rodeó en sus brazos.

-¡Claro que no!- Yo levanté mi rostro y él lo tomó entre sus manos…- Me encantan las chicas con apetito…-

-¿Las chicas?...- Pregunté celosamente, resaltando las dos "S"

-Bueno… solo me encantas tú…- Y yo sonreí satisfecha luego de darle un beso.  
-Ya me parecía- Él se rió, y sin más que decir comenzó a preparar los fideos y las hamburguesas. Yo simplemente me perdí en su sexy y delicioso cuerpo…

Quiero decir… esos bíceps… esos pectorales… esos abdominales…

¡Eran para desfallecer! Y eran todos míos…

Pronto Seth comenzó a cantar "Penny Lane" y yo simplemente me reí.

-… _On the corner there's a Banker with a motor car. The little children laugh at him behind his back. And the banker never wears a mac in the pouring rain. ¡Very strange! ¡Penny lane is in my ears and in my eyes!… pa pa pa para pa pa…-_

-¿Te gusta esa canción?- Pregunté viendo como daba vuelta una hamburguesa.

-Sí… me parece divertida- Yo sonreí.

-Penny Lane es una calle de Liverpool… una vez pasé por allí. Podía sentir la canción retumbando en mis oídos…- Seth me miró con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta el nombre Penny… Penélope-

-Lo sé… siempre quise conocer a alguien llamada Penny- Y seguimos hablando sobre el tema de los nombres en las canciones de Los Beatles.

Antes de darme cuenta, Seth ya estaba sirviendo todo en dos platos. Yo tomé dos vasos de la alacena y los puse sobre la mesa. Seth llevó los dos platos y yo me senté en una silla. Seth se sentó en la que estaba al lado a la mía, y justo cuando me estaba sirviendo agua, él me tomó por la cintura y me sento en su regazo. Yo me reí y él me dió un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunté riéndome. Él me siguió.

-Quiero comer así…-

-¿Acaso pretendes que te de de comer? Porque no va a ser muy cómodo comer fideos así- Dije riéndome.

-Tú cállate y come tranquila…- Yo me acomodé para quedar frente a la mesa y Seth pasó sus dos brazos por debajo de los míos para poder cortar su hamburguesa. Por suerte lo hizo sin tirar nada, pero yo no podía parar de reírme.

-Toma…- Me dijo mostrándome el tenedor con un pedazo de hamburguesa.

-¿Me vas a dar de comer como a los bebés?- Él asintió riendo y comenzó a llevar el tenedor hacia mi boca. Justo cuando estaba a dos centímetros, el tenedor dio vuelta y el pedazo de carne llegó a su boca en vez de a la mía.

-¡Oye! ¡Era para mí!- Él se rió…

-Bueno, bueno. El que sigue es para ti…- Claro que intentó hacer lo mismo, pero yo le saqué el tenedor y me comí el pedazo de hamburguesa.

Fue cuando Seth comenzó a agarrar fideos, que supe que íbamos a hacer un desastre.

-Te cuidado…- Le advertí. Seth no podía parar de reírse.

-No me digas eso que me da risa- Yo tampoco podía parar la risa. Entre medio de carcajadas Seth logró tomar los fideos, y justo cuando los estaba llevando para su boca pasó lo que OBVIAMENTE tenía que pasar…

Los fideos cayeron en mi escote…

**¡QUE ASCO!**

-¡SETH!-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-

-¡Deja de reírte! ¡Ugh que ascooo!- Comencé a sacar los fideos resbaladizos con todo el asco. Encima tenían manteca, osea que estaban todos grasosos y aceitosos.

-¡Lo siento!- Pero siguió riéndose. Claro que yo también me reía… de mi mala suerte.

-Ven, yo te ayudo- _Y sin ningún problema Seth metió su mano en mi escote y sacó los fideos que quedaban…_

Yo me quedé helada… Y Seth se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho…

-Em… yo...- Dijo nervioso sin terminar la frase. Entonces se levantó de la silla, haciendome levantar a mi también y tomó los platos para llevarlos hasta la mesada. No me dijo nada... absolutamente nada.

Yo sentí un agujero en mi pecho… Me quedé helada en mi lugar por unos segundos…

¿Acaso él me había rechazado?

Sintiendo ganas de largar lágrimas de enojo, caminé hasta el baño con lentitud… sintiendo vergüenza de mi misma.

Al llegar comencé a limpiarme con un poco de agua… tratando de no pensar en lo que había pasado, pero mis manos me temblaban y yo no sabía qué hacer… ¿Por qué a Seth le avergonzaba tocarme? ¿Acaso yo era tan fea? ¿Acaso le daba asco?

Me limpié las lágrimas que querían salir, y después de secarme las manos abrí la puerta…

Solo para encontrarme con la expresión de arrepentimiento de Seth.

-Yo… lo… lo siento…- Yo no supe qué hacer…

-Está bien…- Dije sin ningún tipo de emoción. Pero no sabía como moverme… no sabía si abrazarlo… ¿Y si me rechazaba?

Entonces sus manos tomaron mi rostro y lo acariciaron con delicadeza.

-No, enserio Eleanor… lo siento mucho… no quería que te sintieras mal…-

-No, yo lo siento… yo reaccioné mal… está bien que me toques Seth… eres mi novio…- Y no era que fuese una chica cualquiera… era que Seth era mi novio… y él era mi único futuro. No había mucho problema con que me tocara.

-Lo sé… pero no te quiero faltar el respeto…- Susurró con sus ojos pegados en mi rostro. Yo me senté sobre la mesada de mármol del baño y miré mis pies… No sabía por qué, pero no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

-Mírame…- Tomó una vez más mi rostro entre sus manos y yo abrí mis piernas para dejarlo apoyarse contra la mesada y para tenerlo más cerca de mi cuerpo. Él me dejó un suave beso en los labios.

-Soy tuya Seth... siempre seré tuya. Jamás me vas a faltar el respeto si me tocas- Apoyé mis manos sobre su pecho y lo miré a los ojos… Muy de repente su rostro estaba muy cerca. Mis labios estaban a milímetros de los suyos… y lo único que quería hacer era besarlo.

-Lo sé... es solo que no sé como reacciónar- Susurró.

-Sólo dejate llevar...-Susurré antes de dejarle un pequeño y tentador beso en los labios. Al separarme noté que él tenía sus ojos cerrados… Sus brazos estaban a los costados con firmeza, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no tocarme en ningún sentido.

Levanté mi brazo para tomar el suyo, y justo antes de que yo lo tomara, él lo levantó, como si supiera que yo quería tomarlo. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y los besé delicadamente.

Él abrió sus ojos lentamente… un calor en mi estómago me decía que era lo que debía hacer…

Apoyé su mano sobre mi mejilla y cerré mis ojos ante su dulce tacto… luego bajé su mano lentamente hasta mi cuello, donde él pudo sentir mi pulso acelerado…

Sentía que no podía respirar… necesitaba que él me tocara…

Abrí mis ojos para mirar los suyos… nuestras miradas fijas en la mirada del otro…

Sentí mi alma desnudarse ante su mirada… yo podía ver la suya… su alma pura y brillante. Su alma que me pertenecía…

Mi mano siguió bajando junto con la suya…

Mi corazón se aceleró a ritmo con el suyo…

Y sentí sus dedos acariciando dulcemente la línea de mi escote… contorneando mis pechos con delicadeza, como si fuesen lo más delicado…

Pero él jamás alejó sus ojos de los míos…

Lentamente él acercó su rostro al mío y me besó dulcemente. Pude ver sus mejillas oscureciéndose. Sabía que las mías estaban algo rojas…

Sus dedos siguieron el contorno… y yo sentí que iba a desfallecer ante su tacto de dioses…

Y sus dedos subieron a la línea de mi mandíbula. Jamás dejó de mirarme a los ojos…

-Te amo…- Susurró. Yo junté delicadamente mis labios con los suyos…

-Te amo…- Él siguió besándome con la misma delicadeza… como si mis labios fuesen de porcelana…

Sus manos se metieron por debajo de mi remera… y la subieron lentamente…

Antes de darme cuenta, mis manos estaban ayudando a las suyas, y en poco tiempo, mi remera estaba en el suelo.

Él me admiró por unos segundos… Admiraron mi torso, tan solo cubierto por un corpiño blanco.

-Eres hermosa…- Acarició mi estómago delicadamente y yo volví a besarlo con esa delicadeza que me hacía desfallecer…

Lo necesitaba… necesitaba su tacto…

Y como si él pudiese leerme la mente, sus manos subieron lentamente por mi estómago, dejando un rastro de fuego. Sus dedos se deslizaron delicadamente por mis pechos, haciéndome sentir un fuego interior… y yo profundicé el beso, acariciando sus labios con los míos…

Ambos nos separamos y él me miró, con sus ojitos brillando y sus mejillas oscuras…

-Sabes que no va a pasar hoy, ¿Verdad?- Susurró. Yo asentí, todavía sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas.

-Lo sé… pero quiero que no temas, Seth… quiero que sepas que soy tuya- Cerré mis ojos y acaricié mi nariz contra la suya…

-Lo sé…- Él tomó la remera del suelo y me ayudó a ponermela lentamente. Acarició mis brazos dulcemente y volivió a besarme.

* * *

Esa tarde fuimos a las marchas que se dieron en el centro. Escuchamos a los más savios y aplaudimos ante sus palabras ancestrales.

Cuando escuchamos a Sue hablando sobre su pueblo y su familia, no pudimos evitar mirarla. Su aura de majestuosidad me impresionaba. Ver a todas esas personas paradas allí por un mismo propósito me dio escalofríos.

Me dí cuenta que lo único que ellos querían era que se les pidieran perdon por las masacres, y no que se dijera _"gracias"_ de una manera hipócrita.

En todo momento, Seth y yo nos tomamos de las manos y nos miramos con ojos brillantes de felicidad. Esa tarde Seth se dió cuenta de que yo no tenía miedo... pero también yo me dí cuenta de que tenía que esperar, tan solo, un poco más.

* * *

**No, chicas! No hieron nada más que esoo jjajaja.**

Bueno, aca se ve que son las huelgas por "EL DÍA NACIONAL DE LUTO NATIVO AMERICANO". Esa fecha es la misma que el día de acción de gracias.

Si quieren saber más sobre eso, busquen en internet, aunque no hay mucha información. Las sociedades nativoamericanas son una minoría en estados unidos y es por eso que nadie las escucha. Pero al fin y al cabo son ellos quienes verdaderamente **pertenecen** a estas tierras. NO LOS DUEÑOS DE LAS TIERRAS. Ellos nunca se consideraron como dueños de las tierras, sino como los habitantes de las tierras, sino como aquellos que tomaban prestados sus recursos y a cambio la trataban con respeto.

Así que cuando lean algo que diga "FELIZ DIA DE ACCIÓN DE GRACIAS" recuerden a la hipocresía detrás de esas palabras. Recuerden la tración de los colonos a los indios, y más que nada recuerden que la tierra NO ES DE NADIE!

Laura :)


	59. Visitas inesperadas

**Cap. 59: Visitas un tanto inesperadas**

Estábamos en la playa sentados contra un tronco viejo. Sus brazos estaban sobre sus rodillas, que se pegaban a su torso. No se atrevían a tocarme. El frío me calaba los huesos…

Me sentí sola.

Su mirada estaba fija en el horizonte, con el ceño fruncido. Tenía una expresión de miedo… de preocupación…

¡Y cuanto conocía yo las expresiones de Embry! Las había pintado a todas una y otra vez…

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?-Él suspiró y se atrevió a mirarme… su mirada le dio calor a mi corazón.

-¿Cómo sabes que te quiero decir algo?...- Yo me encogí de hombros sin saber la respuesta. Simplemente sabía que él me quería decir algo.

-Te conozco más de lo que crees, Embry…- Él miró hacia el suelo- Sé que tienes miedo… pero no a la batalla- Sentí un agujero abriéndose en mi pecho, pero le hice caso omiso. Él necesitaba mi fuerza, no mis lágrimas- Quieres decirme algo y no sabes como hacerlo…- Él se quedó callado unos segundos y volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte.

-Tienes razón… no sé como hacerlo…-

-¿A qué le tienes miedo?...- Pregunté algo confundida.

-A tu rechazo…-

-Jamás te rechazaría, Embry… No sé si lo sabes muy bien, pero tú para mí eres algo más que un simple noviecito- Él me miró uno segundos y yo intenté retener su mirada en mi mente…

Es mirada tan increíble que me hacía darme cuenta de lo hermosa que era la vida… Esa mirada que me iba acompañar por siempre…

Sabía que el día en el que yo muriera, lo último que iba a ver iba a ser esa mirada… ya fuera en mis pensamientos, o frente a mis ojos.

-Es más complicado de lo que crees, Abbey…-

-No existen las cosas complicadas, sino personas que las complican…- Él se rió amargamente…

-Ojala todos pensaran como tú lo haces…- Nos quedamos callados unos minutos. Yo esperando a que él hablara… y él esperando por una ola de coraje.

El tiempo pasaba lento… como si nos estuviera dando la oportunidad para aprovechar cada segundo…

Pero yo ya no tenía mucho tiempo… o al menos, no tenía mucha paciencia.

-¿Me vas a decir?...- Pregunté sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. ¿Qué podría ser tan malo o importante?

-Voy a tener que contártelo todo…-

-Mientras me lo cuentes, no tengo ningún problema…-

Él suspiró y se dio vuelta para quedar enfrentado a mi cuerpo. Sus manos abrasadoras tomaron las mías, y yo sentí el calor volviendo a mi cuerpo.

-Nosotros, los hombres lobo, hacemos algo que se llama imprimar…- No supe de qué se trataba, pero simplemente asentí y seguí escuchándolo- Imprimar… es como… encontrar a tu alma a gemela… ella lo es, literalmente, todo para ti… la miras a los ojos por primera vez… y ya estás atado de sus manos para siempre- Acarició mis manos delicadamente- No hay nada más fuerte que la imprimación, Abbey…- Lo miré a los ojos y ahí comprendí todo…

Era como si todo tuviese sentido.

-¿Tu imprimaste de mí?...- Pregunté temiendo por la respuesta. Si era un sí, definitivamente iba a ser más feliz que nunca. Si era un no, me iba a undir en el dolor. Él asintió y yo solo pude sonreír… sintiendo algo caliente creciendo en mi pecho.... sintiendo ganas de gritar y saltar.

-Sí… ¿Eso te molesta?- Yo me reí suavemente, sintiendo toda la presión escaparse por mi boca.

-¿Por qué me iba a molestar? Al menos sé que no me enamoré de alguien que no me corresponde- Su mirada se iluminó de una manera que jamás había visto…

-¿Tu te enamoraste de mí?...- Yo sentí el calor en mis mejillas, pero no temí confesarle la verdad.

-Desde hace tiempo…- Dije asintiendo. Sus cálidas manos tomaron mi rostro con delicadeza, y yo sentí como si el mundo fuese completamente perfecto una vez más…

Y a través de sus ojos pude ver que todo era verdad… pude ver su alma pura… pude ver su ser por completo. Era como si me estuviese mezclando con ellos… como si nuestras miradas se fusionaran en una sola.

Y cuando sus labios rozaron los míos, una corriente eléctrica pasó por mi cuerpo… y un calor inundó mis mejillas y mi pecho…

Me sentí viva una vez más…

Y cuando mis manos se enredaron en su cabello, sentí como si todo estuviese distante… como si yo estuviese en un mundo lejano…

Y por unos segundos olvidé que Embry me iba a dejar sola… olvidé el hecho de que yo ya no tenía mucho futuro por adelante…

**Mikki P. O. V:**

Estábamos en su habitación, acostados en su cama, abrazados… simplemente mirándonos a los ojos por horas y horas…

Él acariciaba mi cabello… y yo simplemente me preguntaba "¿Por qué?"

¿Por qué él tenía que ser tan perfecto? ¿Por qué tenía que amarlo tanto? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué yo?... ¿Por qué él?

¿Por qué, una vez que había encontrado la felicidad, mi mundo se tenía que derrumbar?...

Y no encontraba una respuesta coherente… Simplemente la respuesta era: "Por que sí"…

¿Acaso el mundo estaba lleno de sufrimiento?... Muertes, hambre, pobreza, dolor, estafa, destrucción, masacres…

Siempre había algo que te hacía preguntarte "¡¿Qué hice yo para que me dieras esto, Dios?"… y todo el mundo te decía "Agradece por lo que tienes…"

¿Cómo puedo agradecer sabiendo que lo voy a perder todo?...

No hay mundo sin Max… jamás va a haber mundo sin él… al menos para mí…

¿Y qué hacer cuando lo perdiera?... La respuesta fue inmediata: Simplemente sentarse a esperar a la muerte…

-Sé lo que estás pensando…- Su voz transformada en un susurro me despertó…

-¿De qué hablas?...- Pregunté como si estuviese casi muerta…

-Sé lo que piensas… lo puedo ver claramente Michelle…- Había tal expresión de dolor en sus ojos que me retorcía el pecho…

-¿En qué pienso?...- Pregunté devastada.

-En la muerte…- No me sorprendió que lo supiera. Me conocía demasiado…

Suspiré y él acarició mi rostro dulcemente… haciéndome sentir cosquillas en la mejilla.

-Lo siento…-

-¿Por qué pides perdón?...-

-Por que odio pensar en eso… pero simplemente me es imposible dejar de hacerlo…-Sentía un nudo en la garganta… quería llorar, pero él no necesitaba mis lágrimas. Aun así no las pude controlar, y él me dejó largar lágrimas silenciosas…

-¿En qué piensas sobre la muerte?...- Preguntó con la voz algo tomada.

Él también quería llorar…

-No lo sé… pienso que no puedo…- Lancé un sollozo y Max me abrazó, acariciando mi espalda para hacerme sentir mejor…

Peor nada podía sacar ese nudo.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes?...- Él estaba llorando.

-No puedo seguir sin ti, Max… simplemente no puedo. No puedo imaginarme un mundo en el que tú no estés…-

-No digas eso…-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo…- Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró fijo a los ojos, tratando de hacerme entender que lo que yo pensaba era incorrecto. Aún así, él sabía que no me iba a poder sacar eso de la cabeza.

-Michelle… yo solo quiero que seas feliz… tomes la decisión que tomes, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, pero considéralo bien…-

-Ya lo consideré demasiado Max… no hay vuelta atrás sobre mi decisión…- Y él me vio tan convencida, que lo único que pudo hacer fue agachar la cabeza.

Yo sabia que él sentía que le estaban sacando el corazón… lo veía en sus movimientos… en sus expresiones…

-Al menos hazme un favor Michelle…- Levantó su rostro para mirarme y yo me sequé las lágrimas que caían.

-Lo que quieras…-

-Vive este mes como jamás haz vivido tu vida… Vívelo sin arrepentimiento Michelle…-

-Siempre y cuando tú estés ahí para vivirlo conmigo…- Él asintió y me dio un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios.

Ambos nos abrazamos y nos quedamos callados por horas… simplemente pensando en cualquier cosa… simplemente mirándonos a los ojos…

**Eleanor P. O. V:**

Estaba en un bosque oscuro… la niebla tapaba el suelo… el frío me envolvía…

Esperen… **¿Frío?**

-¿Eres tú, amor mío?...- Esa voz aterciopelada… aquellos pasos…

Yo los recordaba… ¿Pero de donde?...

-¿Quién está ahí?...- Grité asustada. Una figura cayó desde el cielo… Y vi al vampiro que me había atacado… aquel que me llamaba Araminta…

Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme la espalda… mi cuerpo tensándose… temblores invadiéndome…

Ya no había escapatoria.

-¿Tienes miedo?...- Preguntó con su voz aterciopelada…

¿Dónde estaba el calor en mi espalda? ¿Dónde estaba el olor asqueroso, la quemazón en mi nariz, los temblores? ¿Dónde estaba mi oído agudizado?...

-No…- Pero mi voz se quebró. Caminó lentamente hacia mí… y derepente desapareció, apareciendo en la punta contraria, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Por qué no lo había podido ver? ¿Dónde estaba mi vista?...

Comencé a respirar con fuerza… con miedo…

-Mientes…- Y desapareció, para aparecer enfrente mío. Sus manos, heladas, tomaron mi cuello y sin tardar su rostro se acercó a mi cuello…- Ya no hay escapatoria…-

Sus dientes se hundieron en mi cuello y…

_-¡NOOOOOOO!-_

Mi cuerpo se levanto, sintiendo algo acolchonado bajo él. Miré a mi alrededor asustada.

Era mi cuarto… y podía ver todo con claridad a pesar de la oscuridad que me sumía.

Respiré con fuerza… sintiendo los definidos olores del bosque… el perfume de mi mamá… el olor a humedad del cuarto de Max…

Podía escuchar el goteo de la canilla de abajo… los pequeños animales que respiraban en el bosque… los ronquidos múltiples de diferentes personas…

Toqué mi rostro con temor…

Era yo… y definitivamente era mujer lobo… podía sentir todo…

Pero había un olor que se alzaba sobre cualquier otro…

Vampiros… Muchos de ellos… todos provenientes del Este… de la casa de Los Cullen…

Y no estaban solo los Cullen… habían vampiros que tomaban sangre humana… podía sentir la quemazón en mi nariz.

-¿Estás bien?- Pude escuchar la voz de mi hermano desde su habitación. Estaba algo alerta.

-Sí… fue solo una pesadilla. El olor me está matando…- Entonces me dí cuenta del dolor de cabeza que tenía… ese olor me enfermaba.

-Lo sé… tranquilízate y vuelve a dormir…- Me volví a acostar en la cama y cerré mis ojos con fuerza para tratar de disminuir el dolor de cabeza.

No dormí en lo que restó de la noche. Simplemente el olor, el dolor de cabeza y los nervios por el sueño que había tenido se sumaban y me impedían dormir.

A las 7 de la mañana me levanté, me bañé y sin siquiera desayunar (sí, lo sé… **completamente** bizarro) esperé a la llegada de Seth.

Cuando sus pasos se acercaron a mi casa yo abrí la puerta y corrí hacia sus brazos, simplemente intentado embriagarme con su aroma a pinos, tierra húmeda y agua de mar…

Eso funcionó, y pronto el dolor de cabeza comenzó a disminuir…

-Están aquí, ¿verdad?- Pregunté sin siquiera decir _"Buenos días"_

-Sólo algunos de ellos…- Podía ver como su expresión cambiaba de asco a alivio.

-Genial…- Comenté irónicamente. Él se rió y yo sentí mi cuerpo haciéndose más ligero ante el dulce sonido de su risa…

-Trata de no pensar en eso, y todo va a estar bien…- Comenzamos a caminar hasta el instituto, abrazados y con las narices de uno cerca del cuerpo del otro. Él tenía la suya sobre mi cabello y yo tenia la mía sobre su cuello. Su olor tapaba todo fácilmente.

-Lo único que me ayuda es tenerte a ti a mi lado… literalmente. Tu olor a pinos borra el olor a vampiro…- Él volvió a reírse.

-Qué romántica…- Comentó irónicamente. Yo no pude parar de reírme. Era como si el peso de mi espalda se estuviese esfumando.

Caminamos hasta la escuela hablando de cualquier cosa menos vampiros. Acordamos transformarnos al salir de la escuela… acumular tanto tiempo las ganas de transformarnos no nos iba a hacer bien. Además Jacob seguramente iba a necesitarnos cerca de lo de los Cullen. Quería vigilar que ningún vampiro se escapara hacia La Push. Para mi iba a ser muy difícil estar cerca… el olor me era más insoportable que a todos los demás.

Al llegar al instituto notamos que ninguno de los chicos había llegado. Solo estaban Collin y Brady jugando, una vez más, al uno.

-¿Siguen jugando a eso?- Preguntó Seth riéndose. Colin levantó su mirada y juro que me asusté. Estaba furioso. Luego Brady lo miró y noté que estaba igual que él.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Pregunté preocupada.

-¡Nada!- Me gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Seth gruñó algo enojado, pero yo lo paré con mi mano al ver que se iba a acercar a ellos para atacarlos.

-¡Bueno, está bien! ¡No me preocupo más por ustedes!- Colin suspiró.

-Lo siento… no sé qué me pasa… ¡estoy furioso por cualquier cosa!-

-Son los vampiros…- Dijo Seth tratando de no sentir rencor hacia ellos.

-¿Ya llegaron?...- Preguntó Brady agarrando las cartas y comenzando a mesclarlas. Podía ver una expresión de terror en su rostro.

-Al parecer sí… igualmente van a venir más…-

-Genial…- Comentó Colin.

-Lo mismo digo…- Dije yo en medio de un suspiro.

-¿Saben lo que eso significa, no?- Preguntó Brady mirándonos con seriedad. Seth asintió y yo supe a lo que se referían.

-Vigilen a los de su curso… es más probable que los menores comiencen a transformarse…- Ellos asintieron al mismo tiempo y Seth comenzó a caminar hacia adentro, llevándome a mí. Al entrar sentí mucho calor. El cambio del frío que tranquilizaba mi cuerpo, al calor que me ahogaba, era muy notable.

Fuimos a ambos casilleros y el olor a flores silvestres del shampoo de Michelle y el olor a Jazmines del perfume de Abbey me llegaron con claridad. Estaban acercándose.

Notaba como mis sentidos estaban aún más alertas… cada sonido me tensaba al instante. Los olores me llegaban sin la necesidad de olfatear o de concentrarme en ellos. Cada movimiento, a mi vista, era lento y definido. Mi visión era mucho más amplia y hasta podía ver, en todo mi campo de visión, como si estuviese fijándome en un punto fijo en todos los puntos. Era extraño, pero era genial.

Pronto ellas llegaron a donde nosotros estábamos y las saludamos. Ese día teníala primera clase con ellas dos. Luego tenía una clase con Seth y otra con Michelle. Luego el almuerzo y por último una clase con Seth y Abbey.

Cuando tocó el timbre me despedí de Seth con un pequeño pero muy dulce beso… al mirarlo a los ojos supe que el recuerdo del otro día se le había pasado por la mente, simplemente porque vi sus ojos brillar. Yo sonreí con las mejillas un poco acaloradas y él se rió antes de besarme por segunda vez y decirme: "Te amo" Yo le contesté con las mismas dos palabras, sintiendo un calor en mi pecho.

Al llegar al aula vimos que no había llegado casi nadie. Nos sentamos al fondo y juntamos tres bancos para poder sentarnos las tres juntas. En la hora de Historia podíamos hacer lo que queríamos. Gradualmente comenzaron a llegar los demás, pero el profesor no venía.

-Siempre llega tarde el muy idiota…- Dijo Abbey que estaba sentada en la punta. Se acomodó para enfrentarnos a mí y a Abbey. Yo estaba contra la pared, con la espalda apoyada sobre esta, y Mikki estaba en el medio, con sus piernas entrelazadas.

-Mejor para nosotras…- Comenté tratando de hacerlas reír. Abbey fue la única que rió… había algo en sus ojos que me decía que algo había cambiado.

-Abbey… ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?- Mikki la miró, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Abbey comenzó a sonreír.

-Embry me dijo la verdad sobre la imprimación…- Tanto mi boca como la de Mikki estaban abiertas en una perfecta "O".

Abbey se rió y yo no pude evitar sentirme feliz por ella. Mikki tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro… me estaba comenzando a preocupar.

-¡¿Cómo te lo dijo?- Pregunté emocionada. Ella se rió y comenzó a contarnos la historia… no fue muy larga pero aún así yo estaba emocionada. Abbey ya sabía la verdad y no había nada que esconder.

-¡Oh! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que ya sepas la verdad!- Por fin habló Mikki. La abrazó con fuerza y yo me uní riendo.

-De algún modo eso me hace sentir… bien…- Comentó Abbey al separarnos.- Todo este tiempo estuve pensando en la muerte… pero ya no quiero pensar más en eso- Sentí como nuestros rostros se ensombrecían.

-Me pasa lo mismo… me quedo horas y horas pensando… y simplemente la idea no se me va a de la cabeza- Dijo Mikki cerrando sus ojos. Yo sentí un agujero en mi pecho. No quería verlas mal.

Sabía cuales iban a ser sus decisiones en el momento en el que llegara la batalla. Sabía lo que iban a hacer… era imposible para ellas pensar en un mundo sin Embry y sin Max… tan imposible como para mí pensar en un mundo sin Seth.

No las culpaba por haber tomado esa decisión…

-Es por eso que yo decidí borrar eso de mi cabeza… decidí vivir este mes con todo- Les dije tratando de animarlas. Ambas me miraron.

-¿Cómo lo harás?...- Preguntó Mikki.

-No lo sé… haré todo lo que no hice en mi vida… iré a una disco, tomaré alcohol, fumaré un cigarrillo, andaré en motocicletas… todo lo que pueda…- Las chicas me miraron extrañadas.

-Cuando te refieres a tomar alcohol… es solo una vez, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Mikki asustada.

-¡Obviamente! Igual el alcohol no me hará efecto… mi cuerpo lo metaboliza muy rápido según los demás-

-Me dijo Embry que si tomas demasiado puedes llegar a marearte-

-Y cuando te refieres a una disco…. Te refieres a que nosotras tenemos que ir ¿Verdad?- Volvió a preguntar Mikki. Yo simplemente sonreí y asentí con mi cabeza. Abbey sonrió.

-¿Y Seth te deja?...- Buen punto…

-Emm… no. ¡Pero no se tiene por qué enterar!- Mikki rodó sus ojos y Abbey se rió.

Sabía que me iba a sentir mal al mentirle a Seth… pero si quería hacerlo, él no me iba a dejar.

-¿Tienen algún plan?...-Preguntó Mikki un poco reacia a la idea.

-¡Huy! ¡Yo sí! ¡Vendrán a mi casa el sábado, nos vestiremos allí e iremos a la disco que está en Port Angels!- Dijo Abbey emocionada.

-¿Cómo quieres que vallamos?...- Preguntó Mikki para matarnos el plan.

-Mis papás se van a ir a Seattle a visitar a una amiga de mi mamá. Me van a dejar el auto-

-¿Qué haremos con Jude?...- Pregunté algo arrepentida.

-Jude se va a dormir a las 11 en punto y no se despierta hasta las 12 del mediodía… no bromeo. No se despierta con nada-

-¿Qué le diremos a los chicos?...-

-Que nos quedamos en mi casa, ¡DUH!-…

-Pues… entonces creo que tenemosun plan- Dijo Mikki encogiéndose de hombros. Yo me reí y simplemente pensé en lo que me iba a poner el sábado.

* * *

EEESAA! les dejo dos capitulos porque soy la persona mas buena del muundoo! jajaja (se comia la copada jajaja)

Bueno chicas, este es un cap aburrido y es por eso que es DOBLE CAPITULO **GRATISSS** jajaja

**Bueno les dejo el nombre de un fic que esta BUENIIISIIMOO! Se llama "Endless love" y lo escriben mis dos loquillas preferidas: "Mica Lautner" y "Teamwolfs". Si visitan el perfil de alguna de ellas, van a encontrar el fic ahí, y les digo que esta BUENISIMOO! Es sobre Embry y una chica llamada Carolyne "la chica nueva" en el instituto.**

Se los recontra REEE recomiendooo :)

Su escritora lean y SUPER/BUENA/POR/DEJAR/OTRO/CAPITULO!

Lauuuu :D


	60. ¿Esta noche sera una buena noche?

**Cap. 60: ¿Esta noche será una buena noche?**

-¡Pásame la pelota!- Le grité a Seth que estaba del otro lado de la cancha. Él sonrió y fue a buscarla. Al tenerla en sus manos, me la tiró con fuerza y yo la atrapé sin darme cuenta. Mi cuerpo penas se movió, y Seth me miró con advertencia.

-Lo siento… creo que nadie se dio cuenta…- Susurré bien bajo solo para que él escuchara. Miré a mí alrededor. Mikkiy Abbey estaban jugando al Volley al lado neustro. Los demás chicos del curso jugaban un mini-football, otros un mini-basket y otros simplemente charlaban y picaban la pelota.

Estábamos en clase de educación física y el profesor estaba muy ocupado "buscando café" en la sala de profesores (aunque todos sabíamos que iba a charlar con la profesora de química.)

-¡Estúpida pelota!- Masculló Mikki luego de recibir un golpe en la pierna. Abbey se disculpó entre risas y yo me dí vuelta para volver a ver a Seth, que se acercaba a mí.

-¿A qué quieres jugar?- Preguntó rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. Yo sonreí y puse la pelota entre nuestros pechos para volver a atarme el cabello. Claro que me era difícil atarlo, pero era más cómodo para jugar. El cabello siempre se me iba a la cara.

-Mmm… no lo sé. ¿Qué me dices de volley?-Él sonrió

-Como quiera, señorita- Dijo en acento inglés. Yo me reí y me dí cuenta de cuan fuerte era mi acento inglés. Atrapé un mechón de cabello que se estaba por soltar y logré atarlo. Seth se rió del penacho de cabello y yo lo golpee en el pecho.

-¡Ouch!...- Se acarició el punto donde yo lo había golpeado. Yo aparté el balón y me acerqué a él algo apenada.

-¡Lo siento!- Toqué ese punto de su pecho y él puso su mano sobre la mía- A veces me olvido…- Él se rió (tosiendo un poco) y yo lo seguí, algo apenada.

-Está bien…- Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé unos segundos. Él sonrió.

-¿Mejor?...-

-Mucho…- Yo sonreí y me separé de él, poniendo una distancia entre nosotros dos para poder jugar. Seth se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar. **Yo miré su trasero unos segundos…**

**¡Oigan! ¡No me culpen! ¡Su trasero era taaaan lindo! Yo solo quería toca...**

-¡Deja de mirarlo, depravada!- Gritó Abbey. Yo me reí avergonzada y Seth no pudo evitar sonreír su sonrisa sexy. Claro que los demás no podían escuchar… estaban concentrados gritando excesivamente.

-¿Comienzas tú?- Grité… claro que gritaba para disimular.

-Comienza tú- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo tomé la pelota en mi mano izquierda, levanté el brazo, la tiré al aire y la golpee con mi mano derecha…

Sin darme cuenta la pelota viajo, con una fuerza algo poco natural en una chica… o más bien humano, hasta Seth la volvió a golpear con fuerza sin darse cuenta. Yo me dí cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo y la atrapé sin problemas entre mis manos…

Noté que algunos miraban algo sorprendidos. Era obvio que pensaban que ningun humano normal podría llegar a tener esa fuerza…

_"Eres una idiota" _Pensé. Seth volvió a mirarme con advertencia.

-Lo siento…- Susurré. Esta vez me preparé, y al volver a tirar la pelota, lo hice graduando mi fuerza…

Enserio que me sentía una tortuga haciendo eso… pero aún así la pelota salía disparada con fuerza… algo más normal, pero con fuerza igualmente.

Seth hizo dos puntos con facilidad al ver que me era difícil controlar mi fuerza y que jugaba mal a propósito. Entonces decidí comenzar a hacer las cosas bien. Al principio la fuerza me salía son proponérmelo, pero pronto comencé a tener control sobre mi cuerpo y logré hacerle 3 puntos.

Al principio sentía como si mi brazo no fuese mío… como si al moverse fuera otra persona la que lo controlara. Luego le impuse fuerza al brazo, pero no a la jugada, y este respondió obedeciendo lo que mi cerebro le dictaba.

Seth comenzó a jugar enserio. Yo miré su rostro sexy de "No me vas a ganar" y sonreí…

Claro que le iba a ganar.

-Ahora va enserio, linda…- Susurró.

-Haz tu mejor intento, amor…- Le contesté en el mismo tono. Seth se preparó y al verlo lanzar, yo le impuse fuerza a mi brazo para que obedeciera. Corrí unos metros para no dejar caer la pelota y la golpee con una fuerza normal. Seth la recibió con facilidad y me la tiró al lado contrario. Yo sabía que si quería podía llegar, pero prefería perder el punto y hacerme la normal a que la gente comenzara a sospechar.

-Trampa Clearwater…- Él se rió.

-Tienes que aprender a controlarte…- Susurró satisfecho de sí mismo. Yo sonreí y él lanzó la pelota una vez más. Yo me tuve que agachar para poder pegarle. Por suerte la pelota cayó al piso y Seth no pudo hacer más que disimular que no la podía llegar a buscar.

-¡Ja!- Le saqué la lengua y él hizo una mueca graciosa de _"¿Ah, sí? Ya vas a ver"_

Tomé la pelota, la lancé hacia el aire con mi mano izquierda y la golpee con la derecha. Seth en un extraño arranque la golpeó muy lejos y yo comencé a correr hacia atrás para atraparla…

El no me podía ganar…

La pelota estaba cerca… más cerca… más cerca…

**_¡PUM!_**

Y caí al suelo junto con alguien más.

-¡Lo siento!- Estaba sentada en el suelo y la persona que me daba la espalda lo estaba también. Sentí un leve gruñido y me dí vuelta. Era Thomas Greene.

-Está bien…- Refunfuñó. Su expresión de frustración me sorprendió…

Ví a Seth acercarse y mirarlo con advertencia.

Me levanté rápidamente y le ofrecí mi mano. El la tomó y…

-Gracias…- Gruñó mirándome con odio. Yo me quedé helada…

Su mano… no había casi diferencia entre la temperatura de mi mano y la suya.

-¿Tu… te sientes bien?... ¿Tienes fiebre o algo?- Pregunté temiendo al respuesta. Él me miró como diciendo "¿Y a ti qué te importa?"

-No… no tengo fiebre…- Respiré con fuerza y lo vi alejarse.

-Elle…- Me llamó Seth…

Pero yo estaba muy ocupada pensando…

Ya estaba comenzando…

-¿Eleanor?...-

-Su mano…- Murmuré. Él me dio vuelta para que lo mirara.

-¿Qué pasa con su mano?- Preguntó algo asustado…

-No hay diferencia…-

-¿Diferencia en qué?-

-¡En la temperatura Seth! ¡El se va a transformar!- Susurré para que solo él escuchara. Seth se quedó allí sin saber qué hacer.

-Ya me lo veía venir…-

* * *

-¡¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir documentos falsos?- Mikki estaba asombrada por Abbey. Ambas teníamos sonrisas en nuestros rostros mientras que Abbey tenía una mirada de orgullo.

-Se los pedí prestados a las chicas del último año y les cambié las fotos…-

-Con razón nos pediste fotos de documento…- Comente dándome cuenta. Abbey paró en el semáforo y comenzó a reír.

-¡El semáforo está en verde Abigail!- Gritó Mikki, que estaba sentada en el asiento de adelante.

-¡Tranquila, Reeves!- Yo me reí.

El camino a Port Angels se hizo muy corto cantando "Girls just wanna have fun" y "Gloria"

¡Definitivamente estábamos preparadas para divertirnos como nunca!

Al llegar a donde estaba la disco comenzamos a gritar como locas. Abbey estacionó una cuadra alejada y al bajarnos del auto, nos sentimos unas diosas.

Miré a Abbey, que usaba una remera como la de los años 80 que mostraba los hombros. Era de color gris y le llegaba 5 centímetros por arriba de la rodilla. Abajo tenía calzas negras que mostraban sus perfectas piernas. En los pies usaba los tacos negros que Alice me había regalado y para completar el look, tenía un colgante de una cadena plateada que le llegaba por debajo del busto y unas cuantas pulseras negras y grises en sus muñecas. Su maquillaje mataba: Delineador negro, labios rojos y mejillas resaltadas. Su cabello estaba lacio y más sedoso que nunca.

Mikki se había puesto un jean de tono claro con un cinturón negro, una polera verde oscura y un saquito de lana negra. En los pies llevaba unas botas de cuero en un tono verde oscuro, pero el color estaba algo difuminado.

Yo, por el contrario, estaba "desabrigada". Tenía un jean con un cinturón marrón, unas sandalias gladiadoras color marrón (sin taco, obviamente) una musculosa de modal negra y un pañuelo con detalles de flores atado al cuello. La gente que pasaba y me miraba decía cosas como "Está loca" o "Me da frío verla".

Yo podía escuchar el sonido de la gente que estaba adentro, la música electrónica que pasaban, las charlas, los suspiros, los vasos llenándose de alcohol.

-Memorícense el número del documento…- Nos dijo Abbey una cuadra antes de llegar a la puerta de la disco.

-¿Ahora me lo dices?- Preguntó Michelle con mirada asesina. Yo leí el mío en medio de risas y me lo aprendí… era fácil. Tenía muchos 7.

Llegamos a la puerta de la disco donde había un cartel gigante que decía _"By Pass"_ en azul. Habían dos filas infestadas de adolescentes… y de algunas niñas también. Abbey se paró en una y nosotras la seguimos.

-¿Esta es la fila para sacar las entradas?- Preguntó Abbey a unas chicas que estaban adelante nuestro. Una de ellas se dio vuelta y distinguí a Julia Best- ¡Oh, Julia!-

-¡Chicas! ¡No sabía que iban a venir!- Su sonrisa me contagió- Sí, esta es la fila para sacar las entradas. ¿Quieren que les saque las suyas? Salen 5 dólares-

-¡Eso sería genial!- Yo tomé el dinero de mi bolsillo y se lo dí a Abbey para que se lo pasara a Julia. Ella tomó el dinero y lo contó para verificar que todo estuviese a regla.

-Chicos, creo que esta noche tenemos presa…- Escuché decir a alguien detrás de mí. Al darme vuelta vi un grupo enorme de chicos. Uno de ellos me miraba de arriba abajo (y tenía que subir un poco la cabeza para mirarme arriba). Yo me reí.

-¿Eres modelo o algo, bonita?- Preguntó un rubio que tenía una campera de cuero. Yo rodé mis ojos y ni le contesté.

Vi a Julia haciéndome señas y me acerqué a donde ella estaba.

-¿Por qué no le hablaste a ese chico?- Me preguntó asombrada.

-No lo sé… no me interesaba. Además tengo novio- Ella me mostró una expresión pícara y yo me reí.

-Hablar con chicos no es malo…- Entendí ese "hablar" como "coquetear"

-No me gusta hablar con chicos que no sean amigos… o Seth…- Ella sonrió.

-Sí que estás enamorada- Yo sonreí. _No tienes una idea de cuanto…_ pensé.

La fila avanzó rápido y pronto Julia tuvo que mostrar su documento falso. Yo me puse algo nerviosa pensando que capaz que no me dejaban entrar, pero luego me dije _"No va a pasar nada. Todos entran con documentos falsificados"_

-¿Vienen las tres juntas?- Nos preguntó el de seguridad pidiéndonos el ticket.

-Sí…- Dijo Abbey mirando con suficiencia. Mikki y yo queríamos morirnos de la risa. El de seguridad nos miró de arriba abajo y nos dio un papelito a cada una.

-Tienen una consumición gratis cada una…- Abbey le guiñó un ojo y yo no entendí nada. Sin siquiera pedirnos el documento nos dejaron pasar… y entré al mundo de la adolescencia.

Estaba oscuro, pero había luces de colores que titilaban una y otra vez, la gente bailaba, charlaba, reía, tomaba lo que parecían ser tragos de colores extravagantes y muchos charlaban demasiado cerca. Algunos tenían cigarrillos en sus manos y estaban felices asintiendo con la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

-¡¿Por qué no nos pidieron documentos? ¡¿Y por qué nos dieron consumiciones gratis?- Gritó Mikki por arriba de la canción Tick Tock de Kesha.

-¡Por que los de seguridad son babosos!- Gritó Abbey riendo. Entonces comenzó a mover su cabeza al ritmo de la música y su cabello comenzó a moverse. La gente se estaba reuniendo en la pista y comenzaba a bailar. Yo me contagiaba por la alegría y la emoción- Bailen chicas ¡Esta es nuestra primera salida a una disco!- Gritó Abbey levantándo sus brazos y abrazandonos. Nosotras hicimos una ronda y comenzamos a saltar al ver que todos lo hacían.

-_¡WOOOOHOOOOOO!_- Gritamos al unísono saltando. Pronto vimos a Julia y a sus amigas uniendosenos al son de "Tick Tock". Julia tenía un trago de color azul y verde aguamarina en su mano.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunté parando de saltar. Ella me dio el vaso que tenía dos bombillas. Al hacerlo pude sentir aún mejor los olores que desprendían de allí. Era un poco de sprite… kiwi, melón y muchas cantidades de alcohol puro.

-Pruébalo… se llama "Aguas tropicales"-Al principio, cuando el líquido tocó mis dientes sentí frío, pero al tragarlo sentí como si me pasaran algo caliente por la garganta. Tenía un sabor dulce, pero a la vez amargo… aún así era rico.

-¿Qué tiene?- Le pregunté a los gritos.

-¡Lo que tú quieras!-Contestó incoheréntemente, y con eso seguimos saltando. Abbey tomó el vaso de Julia y lo probó sonriendo. Mikki tomó de la otra bombilla y una vez que comenzó a tomar, no paró hasta que Julia se dio cuenta de que Mikki estaba tomando demasiado. Le sacó el vaso riéndose y la miró como diciendo "¡Picara!"

-¡Es delicioso!- Gritó Mikki antes de escuchar la canción "Bad Romance" de Lady Gaga.

**_"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_**

**_Roma-Roma-ma-ah_**

**_Ga-ga-oh-la-la"_**

-**_¡Want your bad romance!_**- Gritamos todas al mismo tiempo riendo. Saltamos, gritamos y bailamos todas en ronda hasta que la canción paró y comenzó la clásica _"Have you ever seen the rain"_ en la cual todos se pusieron a cantar pero descansaron del baile.

-¡¿Vamos a comprar tragos?- Preguntó Mikki emocionada. Abbey rió y asintió.

-¿Pero qué pedimos?- Pregunté algo perdida. Yo quería probar la cerveza.

-Déjenmelo a mí- Dijo Abbey comenzando a caminar hacia la barra. Tuvimos que apretujarnos con la gente que había en el medio. Algunos tenían tragos en sus manos y los levantaban para dejar pasar a Mikki y a Abbey, pero al verme a mí tan alta se corrían porque les iba a ser algo difícil levantar el brazo.

Al llegar a la barra nos apretujamos entre dos grupos de chicas y nos atendió un barman que tenía una remera negra que decía "By Pass". Era obvio que se creía el más lindo de la disco.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren, preciosas?- Ugh… Abbey se acomodó el cabello y yo vi como intentaba hacerse la interesante.

-Un sex on the Beach por favor- Dijo Abbey mostrándole el papel que decía "Consumición gratis"

-A ustedes como son tan lindas se los doy con poco hielo-

-¡Woooohoo!- Gritó Mikki feliz. El barman se rió, sacó un vaso enorme y puso un poco de hielo. Miré los tragos de otras personas y noté que tenían mucho más hielo que el nuestro.

Puso una gran cantidad de licor color naranja… tenía un olor a durazno y a alcohol que me quemaba un poco la nariz, un poco de jugo que olía a naranja, un líquido rojo fuerte y por último Vodka puto. Le puso tres bombillas al vaso y nos guiñó el ojo al dárnoslo.

Yo lo miré… tenía dos colores súper llamativos: Rojo y naranja. Los colores no se mezclaban demasiado.

-¿Alguna vez lo has probado?- Le pregunté a Abbey mientras nos dirigíamos a unos asientos vacíos. Eran de cuero blanco y el lugar decía "Zona V. I. P" pero era obvio que cualquiera podía entrar.

-No… pero lo ví en las películas y pensé que sería divertido pedirlo- Mikki rió, tomó un largo sorbo y sacudió la cabeza sonriéndo.

-Delicioso…- Abbey tomó unos sorbos cortos e hizo el mismo gesto que Mikki.

-Pruebalo…- Tomé el vaso y el olor a alcohol me pegó de lleno en el rostro. Al tomar un poco tuve la misma sensación que con el trago de aguas tropicales: Frío y luego un calor abrazador.

-¡Me gusta!- La disco estaba comenzando a llenarse de gene, y todos tenían que apretujarse para pasar por algunos lugares. Otros, como la pista, estaban algo vacíos.

Noté a un grupo de 3 chicos sentarse a nuestro lado. Parecían amables, así que no dijimos nada. Mikki, Abbey y yo seguimos tomando del gran vaso que parecía no tener fin.

-Chicas, ¿alguna tiene fuego?- Preguntó el que estaba al lado de Mikki. Nosotras negamos y lo vimos sacar un cigarrillo.

-No…- Contestaron Abbey y Mikki.

-Te consigo fuego si me regalas un cigarrillo- Solté yo sin proponérmelo. Mikki me miró y Abbey rió.

-Trato…- Me paré del sillón, caminé hasta el grupo de hombres que tenía cigarrillos en sus manos y me acomodé el cabello.

-Hola, preciosa…- Me dijo uno antes de darle una pitada a su cigarrillo. Los que estaban a su lado me miraron de arriba abajo lascivamente.

-¿Me darían fuego para un amigo?-

-A ti te doy lo que quieras…- Comentó uno haciendo reír a los demás. El que me había hablado primero le lanzó una mirada y sacó un encendedor del bolsillo.

-Te lo regalo preciosa…- Yo me sorprendí y me dí vuelta para caminar hacia donde estaban las chicas charlando con los chicos desconocidos- ¿Te vas sin darme un premio?- Preguntó. Yo me dí vuelta y ahí noté que tenía ojos claros y cabello oscuro.

-Tengo novio…- Sabía que quería un beso.

-Me encantaría conocerlo…- Me dijo como si quisiera desafiar a Seth.

-No lo creo. Te saca más de dos cabezas- _Y es hombre lobo_… pensé a mis adentros. Yo le sacaba una cabeza a ese chico.

-No le tengo miedo…-

-Deberías…- Y sin más que decir me fui hasta donde estaban esos chicos hablando amistosamente con Abbey y Mikki.

-Aquí tienes…- Le dije yo dándole el encendedor. Él sonrió y me dio algo a mí… un tubito…

_Un cigarrillo._

-¿Sabes prenderlo?- Preguntó al ver que yo lo miraba algo dubitativa.

-Mmm… la verdad… no-

-Cuando yo te diga, aspira aire por la boca. Primero ponte el cigarrillo- Lo puse en mi boca, sintiendo un leve sabor al tabaco tostado… era rico.

-aspira aire…- Comencé a aspirar y él puso el fuego sobre la punta del cigarrillo. Inmediatamente sentí el humo entrando a mi boca y lo largue.

-No lo largues… traga el humo…- Miré el cigarrillo que estaba en mi mano y volví a aspirar. Con un poco de miedo tragué el humo, sintiendo la necesidad de toser un poco.

-Ahora respira aire- Respiré un poco de aire- Y larga el aire- Lo largué y vi el humo saliendo. Sentí un sabor extraño en mi boca como a algo tostado levemente… pero era rico.

-Ahora ya sabes como fumar…-

-¡Gracias!- Le dí lo que los grandes llamaban una _"pitada"_ más y al tragar el humo, las ganas de toser fueron mucho menores.

-¿Puedo probar?- Preguntaron las chicas. Yo les dí del cigarrillo y vi las expresiones de cada una. Definitivamente a ninguna nos parecía la gran cosa… era rico, pero no era "adictivo".

-Digan "Un buen fumador dice diez palabras sin soltar el humo" y si no largan el humo, entonces fuman bien- Dijo el amigo del que nos había dado del cigarrillo. Noté que tenía una cerveza en sus manos.

-Un buen fumador dice diez palabras sin soltar el humo…- Dijo Mikki sin soltar nada. Entonces soltó el humo a voluntad y Abbey y yo reímos. Ambas lo probamos y pasamos "la prueba"

-Como pasaron la prueba les regalo lo que queda de mi cerveza- Y la verdad es que quedaba mucho…

Agarré el vaso que me ofrecía y tomé un sorbo de cerveza…

**Estaba en el cielo…**

Al principio sentí un sabor suave… como si fuese de manteca. Luego fue algo amarga, pero muy poco… fría y burbujeante… y luego el sabor a manteca volvió.

Definitivamente la cerveza era mejor que el sex on the Beach que Mikki y Abbey se habían terminado.

-¿Quieren?- Y al darles de probar noté que a Abbey le había encantado y que a Mikki le parecía horrible.

-¡Prefiero mis tragos como el sex on the Beach!- Y entonces comenzó la mejor canción de todas: _I gotta feeling"_ de Black eyed peas.

-¡VAMOS!- Y al pararnos, vi como Mikki se tambaleaba un poco y se reía. Miré a Abbey que se estaba riendo muy exageradamente… demasiado.

-¡AMO ESTA CANCIÓN!- Y toda la disco fue hasta la pista para saltar y cantar al ritmo de la canción. Los chicos saltaban como locos en ronda. Entonces sentí a dos personas abrazándome con fuerza, una a cada lado, y noté a Julia Best y a su mejor amiga Pearl Kingdom tentadas de la risa, con los zapatos de taco en sus manos y saltando. Yo me reí al verlas borrachas y salté de arriba abajo sintiendo la emoción invadirme.

-**_¡I GOTTA FEELING! ¡THAT TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD NIGHT!_**- Cantamos todas saltando como locas y gritando desaforadamente.

-**_¡THAT TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD NIGHT! ¡THAT TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD GOOD NIGHT!_**- Y de la nada vi algo cayendo a nuestro cabello… algo blanco y espumoso.

-¡ESPUUUUMAAA!- Gritamos todas saltando justo al punto donde caía más espuma. Comenzamos a saltar justo en el momento en el que la canción decía "Tonight's the night. Let's live it up. I've got my Money, let's spend it up"

Nos chocamos y saltamos llenándonos por completo de la espuma, quedando blancas y saltando felizmente.

Definitivamente esa era una gran noche.

-¡AMO LAS FIESTAAAAS!- Grito Mikki. Abbey y yo nos miramos…

-¡AMO LAS FIESTAAAS!- Y juntas caímos al piso riendo como locas. Tratamos de levantarnos pero el piso estaba tan resbaloso que nos era imposible. Yo logre pararme, pero Mikki y Abbey estaban tentadas en el piso y cuando les di mi mano para ayudarlas ellas me tiraron de nuevo y me llenaron la cara de espuma.

Al diablo con el maquillaje y la ropa… ¡Esa fiesta era la mejor del mundo!

* * *

**Seth P. O. V:**

-Uno…- Dijo Colin con cara de aburrimiento. Embry puso una carta del miso color. Era mi turno. No tenía ni el mismo color ni el mismo numero, así que saque una del mazo mas chico y al ver que era verde la puse en el mazo más grande.

-Uno…- Anuncio Quil poniendo un más dos. Jacob se comió las dos cartas, Paul puso la que salteaba al jugador que seguía, salteando a Jared y finalmente Colin puso la última carta, ganándonos a todos.

Estabamos casi todos… faltaban Jude y Max. Max iba a venir, pero Jude estaba en su hora de dormir… algo extraño.

-Gane…- _Que divertido…_

Nos quedamos callados unos segundos… yo tome un sorbo de mi gaseosa.

-¿Así que las chicas se fueron a dormir a lo de Mikki y los dejaron?- Pregunto Jared tratando de comenzar una conversación.

-Mmm… si-

-¿Dónde esa Max?- Pregunto Sam que estaba sirviéndose agua en la cocina.

-Aquí estoy…- Y entro por la puerta de madera un poco enojado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Paul tratando de no reírse de su expresión.

-Michelle…-

-Lo se… se juntaron a dormir y no nos quieren ver. Quieren su "Noche de chicas"- Dijo Embry. Yo me sentí del mismo modo que ellos…

Noche de chicas… que estupidez.

-¿A dormir?- Pregunto Max extrañado- Hermano, creo que te durmieron a ti…-

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Embry confundido.

-¡Salieron a la disco en Port Angels! ¿Acaso no lo sabias?- Pregunto Max como diciendo "No te hagas el tonto"…

**¿Pero que demonios?**

**-¡¿QUE?-** Grite levantándome de la silla.

-No… ¿No lo sabían?- Pregunto ya extrañado- Yo pensé que las chicas les habían contado. Michelle me dijo y bueno…- Pero yo sin siquiera pensarlo tome el teléfono de la casa de Sam y marque el numero de lo de Eleanor.

Tuuu…

Tuuu…

Tuuu…

-_¿Hola?_- La madre de Eleanor.

-¡Helen!-

-_¿Seth? ¿Qué pasa?_-

-Emm… quería saber donde estaba Eleanor…-

-_Oh… pues… ella me dijo que las iban a pasar a buscar para salir a la disco en Port Angels…_- **¿Qué?**

-Oh, si… es que tiene el celular apagado y solo quería saber. Ahora la pasamos a buscar-

-_Debe seguir en lo de Abbey entonces-_

-Bueno muchas gracias…-

-_Gracias a ti Seth…_- Y cuando escuche el sonido del teléfono colgando yo me di vuelta y mire a los chicos.

-Nos vamos a Port Angels- Tome las llaves de la camioneta, que por suerte yo había traído, y me dirigi a la puerta.

-¡Genial!- Dijeron Colin y Brady a la vez.

-Oh, no. Ustedes no van…-Dijo Leah.

-Leah tiene razón. Son menores de edad. Se quedan aquí o se van a sus casas-

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No sean aguafiestas!-

-Déjalos Sam…- Dijo Jacob rodando sus ojos.

-Esta bien… pero se quedan cerca de mi-

* * *

**Eleanor P. O. V:**

Eran las tres de la mañana y Mikki ya andaba tambaleándose mientras que Abbey se reía de todo y gritaba.

-Amo esta fies-_wow_-fiesta…- Dijo Mikki tambaleándose. Yo tome un sorbo largo de mi cerveza y le agradecí a los cielos no podes emborracharme.

-**JAJAJAJAJA ¡MIREN A ESE CHICO!**- Y Abbey se rió como loca del chico que estaba vestido de mujer en broma.

-¿Quieen quiere bailaar?- Pregunto Mikki con una emoción algo exagerada. Entonces la canción "Y. M. C. A" resonó y la disco exploto.

-YOOOOO – Gritamos Abbey y yo levantándonos a bailar. Mikki se tambaleo una vez más y nos fuimos al centro de la pista a cantar desaforadamente.

-**¡Young man! ¡There's no need to feel down! ¡I say young man!**- Cantamos todas saltando.

Seguimos saltando hasta que llegó el estribillo y cantamos aún más fuerte, haciendo las letras con las manos.

-**¡IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE Y. M. C. A!**- Yo hice las letras, procurando no tirar mi vaso de Aguas tropicales (que ya estaba casi vacío) y las chicas me siguieron riendo al ver que no les salía muy bien.

Cuando terminó la canción, comenzó "Like a virgin" de Madonna y decidimos a sentarnos para descansar nuestras piernas (bueno, las piernas de las chicas… yo estaba perfecta porque no llevaba tacos)

-¡¿Quien quiere comprar un trago?- Gritó Mikki antes de tomarse el último sorbo de su segundo vaso de Sex on the Beach.

-YO voy a comprar cerveza. Ustedes dejan de tomar- Y al ver que ellas rodaron los ojos me levanté para ir a la barra y comprar un vaso más de cerveza.

Caminé chocándome con la gente que saltaba al ritmo de la canción. En un momento un chico tomó mi mano y me dio una vuelta haciéndome reír. Yo seguí caminando hasta la barra y vi a Pearl sonriéndome. Yo la salude y ella se acercó a alguien que estaba de espaldas a mí.

-Un vaso de cerveza- Le dije al barman dándole 5 dólares. Él los aceptó con gusto, tomó un vaso que estaba metido dentro de un freezer y una botella de cerveza de vidrio, y puso toda la botella de 1 litro y medio.

* * *

**Seth P. O. V:**

-¿A dónde te dijo que iban?- Preguntó Sam ya harto de escucharme preguntar lo mismo.

-A una disco llamada "By pass"-

-¡Huy esa disco es la mejor! ¡Siempre tienen fiestas con espuma y…!- Pero, Paul, al ver mi expresión se calló la boca.

-¿No es ese?...- Preguntó Quil señalando un edificio que tenía un cartel gigante que decía "By pass"

-¡No! ¡Ese es el geriátrico!- Comenté yo con ironía.

-No es momento de peleas…- Dijo Sam todavía manejando mi auto.

-¿Por qué te dejé manejar a ti?- Pregunté ya confundido de hasta mis reacciones y enojado.

-Por que estás demasiado enojado para manejar. Ahora te callas y te sientas hasta que yo pueda estacionar-

-¿Quién me dijo que tenía que venir?...- Se preguntó Leah- Oh, sí… ¡tú!- Dijo fulminándome con la mirada.

-¡No es mi culpa que halla pasado esto!-

-¡¿Pero por qué demonios tenía que venir yo?-

-¡Por que…!-

-¡BASTA!- Y la camioneta paró abruptamente. Jacob se golpeó la cabeza contra el vidrio de adelante, pero nada paso.

-¡Allí hay lugar!- Señaló Embry.

Cinco minutos después estábamos en la fila para entrar.

-¡Mira a esos chicos!... ¡Oh por Dios! Jenny se va a morir cuando se entere que vimos unos bombones como estos- Unas chicas de atrás nuestro comentaron riéndose.

-Ugh… niñas…- Comentó Leah. Los que estaban adelante nuestro pasaron y el hombre de seguridad, al vernos con nuestros rostros asesinos, nos dejó pasar sin pedirnos documentos…

* * *

**Eleanor P. O. V:**

Abbey y Mikki seguramente se habían ido al baño, porque desde la pista yo no las veía por ningún lado.

Tomé un largo sorbo de la cerveza (que ya se me estaba terminando) y escuché algo que me heló por completo…

_-¡Suelta a mi amiga, idiota!-_ Esa voz me era conocida…

_-¡¿Qué harás si no la suelto?-_ Podía notar que ese chico estaba borracho por la forma en la que hablaba.

_-Tom, déjalo. ¡No vale la pena!-_

_-¡No, Pearl!- _Un gruñido bajo resonó en mi pecho… pero no era mío. Era un gruñido de lobo…

Era un gruñido que provenía del pecho de Thomas Greene, que estaba mirando con tal furia aun chico, que creí que iba a quemarlo con sus ojos.

_-Tom… ¿Qué te pasa?...-_ Noté a Tom respirando con una fuerza muy inhumana… respiraba pesadamente y Pearl estaba aterrada.

_-¡¿Te haces el malo?-_ Ví a Tom comenzando a temblar con fuerza…

-¡TOM!- Grité al verlo tan enfurecido, pero él no me podía escuchar. Yo estaba lejos.

_-¿TOM QUE TE PASA?-_ Pearl Estaba a punto de llorar y el chico que estaba frente a Tom tenía "Cobarde" grabado en el rostro…

Solté el vaso de cerveza que estaba en mi manoy comencé a empujar a toda la gente para poder llegar hasta Tom…

El se iba a transformar… pero no podía hacerlo allí.

Un chico se puso enfrente de mí y yo lo corrí de un empujón.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?- Pero ni le conteste y seguí empujando gente para llegar. Noté un liquido sobre mi mano y escuche a alguien gritar _"LOCA"_ pero no me importo.

Entonces sentí una mano sobre mi hombro…

-¿A donde crees que vas Eleanor?- Y al darme vuelta rápidamente, el rostro enfurecido de Seth me tomo por sorpresa…

-Seth este no es momento, ese chi…-

-Si, Eleanor este es el momento. ¡¿Cómo pudiste mentirme?-

-¡Seth, ese chico se va a transformar!- Señalé a Tom, cuya expresión de temor estaba apareciendo al ver lo que le estaba pasando y Seth se quedó mudo.

-¡CHICOS!- Y de entre la multitud, salieron todos: Sam, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Max, Colin, Brady, Leah, Paul y Jared… Jude no estaba.

Y antes de darme cuenta, ellos ya estaban tomando a Tom de los brazos y sacándolo del lugar. La gente miraba y decía "¡¿Qué tiene ese chico?"…

-¿DONDE SE LO LLEVAN?- Nos gritó Pearl soltando lágrimas de temor. La gente a nuestro alrededor nos miraba.

-Tranquila, Pearl, va a estar bien-

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Gritaron Mikki y Abbey apareciendo al lado nuestro. Note que todo tipo de alcohol que pudiera estar en su sangre había desvanecido ante el temor…

-Es Tom, se va a transformar…- Y las chicas se quedaron mudas.

-¡¿Qué cosa?- Gritó Pearl que no había escuchado.

-¿Quédense aquí todas!- Les grité corriendo por el pequeño pasillo que se había formado gracias a que la gente se había movido para dejar pasar a Tom.

Salí del lugar corriendo y olfatee un poco para sentir el olor d elos chicos.

Estaban detrás de la disco.

Corrí por el callejón que estaba pegado y vi una larga pared de ladrillos que tenía que saltar.

Tomé carrera y, fijándome que nadie estuviese cerca, salté el muro, cayendo sobre el pasto. Mir'e hacia atrás y vi una puerta que decía "Solo acceso para staff de la disco". Volví a mirar hacia delante y olfatee el lugar. Había un pequeño bosque enfrente mío, y las voces, gritos y aullidos d elos demás se hacían presentes.

Corrí un corto tramo hasta que vi dos lobos trasformados enfrente de mí y las dos manadas, menos Sam que era el lobo negro que estaba acorralando a un lobo color miel…

Thomas Greene.

-Eleanor…- Me llamó Seth con la voz sombría.

-¡Ahora no, Seth! ¿Como está Tom? - Seth dio vuelta su rostro y yo sentí algo abriendo mi corazón con fuerza…

Dolía demasiado.

-Está asustado… no entiende nada- Miré el gran lobo y vi como sacudía su cabeza y nos miraba a todos gruñendo. Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque solo por si acaso y yo los seguí.

-Tranquilos chicos, no queremos asustarlo…- Nos dijo Jacob tratando de tranquilizarnos. El estaba más cerca de Sam y Tom, quienes parecían no querer terminar con la guerra de gruñidos. Entonces ví la mirada de Sam y Tom se quedó quieto… la orden del Alpha.

Sam desapareció por los árboles y nosotros nos quedamos con Tom que estaba enfrentándonos como si quisiese luchar.

Sin poder evitarlo sentí un gruñido salir de mi garganta… o talvez eran los gruñidos de los demás.

-Basta… lo están asustando- Y de entre los árboles, salió Sam.

-¿Cómo está?-

-No quiere escuchar. Dice que todo es mentira…-

-¿Cómo haremos para llevarlo?- Preguntó Paul.

-Me transformaré y lo guiaré. Pero Jacob, creo que será mejor que él sea de tu manada. Conoce a Eleanor y a Seth. Va a ser más fácil para él…- Jacob bufó.

-Sam tiene razón. Va a necesitar alguien que lo ayude…- Dije mirando al lobo color caramelo.

-Está bien. Pero los próximos son tuyos. No soy tan bueno como tú- Sam asintió.

-Vuelvan a la reserva. No quiero tener vampiros merodeando mientras nosotros desaparecemos- Se dio la vuelta y volvió a caminar hacia los árboles.

-Vamos…- Dijo Seth con la voz enfurecida. Tomó mi muñeca con fuerza y yo me solté.

-Mejor me voy corriendo…- No quería verlo enojado conmigo. Eso solo me haría mal.

-Eleanor…-

-Déjala, Seth…- Dijo Max con advertencia en su voz. Yo miré a Seth unos segundos, viendo su expresión de dolor… de enojo.

Me sentí tan culpable… y me sentí tan mal. Odiaba verlo alejado de mí.

El se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar a donde provenía la luz. Verlo darme la espalda me rompió el corazón.

Yo me dí vuelta, y escondiéndome en los árboles, me transformé procurando dejar la ropa bien acomodada en el elástico de mi pierna y corrí hasta mi casa sintiendo el dolor desgarrador en mi pecho.

* * *

Es largo el cap asi que chicas me meresco reviews reee lindos jajaja :D

Diganme si les cayo bien tom! JAJAJA las chicas borrachaaas.

Y bueno :D nada...

Las quieroooo


	61. No la provoques

**Cap. 61: No la provoques...  
**

Estaba sentada en el Porsche de su casa, tapándome el rostro con las manos y apoyando mi espalda contra la columna de madera. Seth estaba parado enfrente de mí, con una expresión de enojo que me daba dolor de cabeza.

-¡No puedo creer que ayer te hallas ido a una disco sin decírmelo…!- Levanté el rostro. Odiaba verlo tan enojado conmigo.

-¡Solo quería pasarla bien, Seth!- Ya no sabía que hacer para que me perdonara. Había ido hasta su casa para verlo a él solo maquinándose acerca del tema de la disco.

-¡Podrías habérmelo dicho!-

-¡Te dije que quería ir y me dijiste que no! ¡Encima te lo dije dos veces!-

-¡No tiene nada que ver!-

-¡Sí tiene que ver!- El caminó de un lado al otro, bufando y refunfuñando.

-¡Encima cuando llego siento el olor a cigarrillo y a alcohol!- Me puse roja de la vergüenza y de la ira.

-¡Solo quería probar!-

-¿Pues sabes algo, Eleanor? ¡A veces probar significa terminar con un cáncer pulmonar!-

-¡No seas exagerado!-

-¡No soy exagerado! ¡Solo te estoy diciendo los hechos!- Me laventé sin proponermelo y me acerqué a él, furiosa.

-¡Pues los hechos son que yo sigo siendo una adolescente y que tengo el derecho de vivir mi vida!-

-Tu no eres una adolescente normal… eres una mujer lobo…- Susurró él acercándose aún más. Yo lo mire sintiendo la furia crecer en mi garganta…

-Pues si tan mujer lobo soy, ¡entonces dile a Jacob que me deje pelear!- Grité en un susurro.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te estoy diciendo!- Gritó él tratando de evadir.

-¡Claro que tiene que ver! ¡No me dejaste pelear y ahora no me quieres dejar vivir lo poco que me queda! Pues te tengo noticias, Seth: Sigo siendo la dueña de mi vida- Susurré furiosa con el rostro a dos centímetros del suyo. Él se alejó y yo sentí un vacío en mi pecho. Mi expresión de furia se mezcló con la de dolor.

-Tu vida es la mía, Eleanor…- Me dijo con la misma expresión que la mía. Yo sentía ganas de llorar como una niña… pero no quería llorar frente a él. No quería llorar más- Y las decisiones que tú hagas, me afectan…-

-Entonces siento mucho que tuvieras que imprimarte de una chica con una vida como la mía- Y al ver que las lágrimas estaban por salir, me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa.

La mano de Seth tomó la mía y me pegó a su cuerpo con fuerza.

Sentí como mis muros se caían ante su abrazo… sentí como toda fortaleza se derrumbaba, como las columnas que me sostenían se destruían por completo.

Y largué mis lágrimas en silencio, porque simplemente ya no quería llorar más.

-Jamás digas eso, Eleanor… Yo jamás me arrepentiré de haber imprimado de ti-

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho, Seth- Dije ocultando mi voz tomada por las ganas de llorar, y agarrando con fuerza la tela de su remera. Sabía que él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar.

-Está bien … es solo que no quiero que me mientas jamás. Quiero que confíes en mí…-

-Lo siento… es que soy una estúpida. No pensé en ti, simplemente pensé en mí. Fui una egoísta…- Me forcé a dejar de largar lágrimas y tomé aire con fuerza.

-Está bien linda… está bien- Largué todo el aire en un suspiro y me separé al ver que las lágrimas ya no salían más.

-Jamás volveré a hacer algo así, Seth… te juro…- Él acarició mi rostro y me dejó un pequeño beso en los labios. Yo, al ver que él se iba a separar, tomé su rostro y profundicé el beso, abrazando perfectamente su boca con la mía, sintiendo su dulce aliento dándome vida. Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda delicadamente y las mías viajaron hasta su cabello.

-Te amo…- Le dije una vez que nos separamos. Él sonrió y me besó cortamente.

-Te amo…- Yo sonreí al sentir el cosquilleo en mi panza- Quiero que olvidemos todo, ¿Sí?-

-Sí…- Él me abrazó y me guió hasta la puerta de su casa. Al entrar noté que solo estaba Leah comiendo algo en la cocina.

-¿Y Sue?...- Entonces lo miré y noté su mirada algo frustrada.

-En lo de Charlie…- Yo tomé su mano al ver que no le gustaba nada el hecho de que Sue y Charlie estuviesen tan juntos.- Entiendo que mi mamá es joven… y que tiene derecho a estar con alguien, pero ¿Con Charlie?-

-Seth, uno no puede callar a su corazón…- El caminó hasta el sillón y yo lo seguí. Una vez que se sentó, me tomó por la cintura y me sentó en su regazo. Yo me abracé con fuerza de él y dejé que escondiera su rostro en mi cuello. Él suspiró, dándome cosquillas, pero no les hice caso.

-Lo sé… pero eso me hace pensar que mi mamá y Charlie se gustaban desde antes de la muerte de mi papá- Yo acaricié su cabello con dulzura.

-Seth… por lo que me dices, tu mamá y tu papá se amaban. Charlie y Sue están solos. Capaz que se dieron cuenta de que juntos son más felices…- Él suspiró y alejó su rostro de mi cuello para mirarme. Sus manos se cerraron con más fuerza a mi cintura y yo me mordí el labio al verlo a él, siempre tan lindo y feliz, con una expresión de tristeza.

-No sé…- Dijo reacio a cualquier idea.

-Hay mi amor… no estés triste. Todo vale la pena si Sue es feliz…- Apoyé mi frente contra la suya y le dí pequeños besos de mariposa.

-Tienes razón…- Dijo en un susurro rasposo. Yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y ambos escuchamos a Leah subiendo las escaleras y diciendo "Tórtolos"… no pudimos evitar reír.

Entonces un aullido estalló en el aire, y al sentirlo vibrar dentro de mi pecho, supe que era señal de que Jacob, mi Alpha, me llamaba.

-¿Qué demonios quiere ahora?...- Suspiró Leah bajando las escaleras. Seth y yo nos levantamos y los tres salimos corriendo por la puerta y nos dirigimos a alguna porción de bosque cercana para poder transformarnos.

* * *

**Seth P. O. V:**

Estábamos en el living de los Cullen. A mi lado estaba Eleanor… dura como una piedra. No miraba nada, evitaba respirar, evitaba moverse, pero le era difícil. Cada movimiento de los vampiros era como una situación de alerta para ella.

-¿Por qué nos trajiste Jacob?- Preguntó Max al ver a Eleanor. Su mano estaba agarrada con fuerza de la mía.

-Tienen que saber con quienes pelearemos…- Los vampiros amigos de los Cullen estaban mirándonos detenidamente.

Una de ellas miraba a Eleanor y a Leah maravillada.

-Yo no voy a pelear Jacob… no sé para qué me quieres a mí-

-¡Acostúmbrate al olor, Eleanor!- Yo sentí un fuego en mi garganta, pero me controlé al ver a Eleanor dispuesta a pelear a Jacob. Ella comenzó a gruñirle, pero yo, Max, Jude y Embry la paramos.

-Jacob, no creo que sea necesario que esté aquí…- Comentó Esme al verla tan alterada. Eleanor escapó de nuestro agarre en segundos y se quedó quieta a mi lado. Respiro con fuerza…

**Grave error…**

Pude ver la expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-Aun así es parte de la manada y se tiene que controlar…- Odiaba verla así. Odiaba a Jacob por hacerle eso.

-Increíble…- Comentó Tanya Denali- Niños peleando…- Todos la miramos con furia. A Eleanor se le escapó un gruñido.

-¡No somos niños!-Gritó Eleanor. Yo la tomé del brazo y Max hizo lo mismo.

-Mira como reacciona Carlisle. No pueden estar en una pelea así…-

-Pues para tu gusto, no asistiré a la pelea- Gruñó Eleanor.

-Basta…- Dijo Carlisle sereno- Te agradecería que no los provoques Tanya-

-A mi me parecen fascinantes…- Comentó Siobhan, la líder del aquelarre Irlandés- ¿Solo hay dos mujeres en la manada?- Leah rodó sus ojos.

-El gen no es muy común entre las mujeres…- Dijo Edward.

-¿Cómo son sus nombres?...- Eleanor no pudo evitar temblar cuando Siobhan la miró.

-Eleanor Rigby…- Le era difícil hablar.

-Distingo un acento Inglés- Eleanor asintió- ¿El tuyo?- Miró a Leah. Ella lanzó una mirada asesina a Jacob.

-Leah Clearwater…-Gruñó.

-¿Estamos aquí para presentarnos o para ver como peleamos?- Preguntó Emmet un poco impaciente.

-Tranquilo Emmet…-

-Si se trata de peleas yo me voy. No voy a estar presente, así que no me necesitan. Voy a ver como está Tom- Dijo Eleanor comenzando a dar la vuelta… Me sentí culpable.

-Te quedas aquí Eleanor…- Pero antes de poder recibir el mando de su Alpha un comentario de Tanya la volvió loca.

-Parece que los perros son cobardes-

-Mira chupasangres, ¡si quieres pelear, lo haremos ahora!-

-¡Eleanor!- Le advirtió Edward. Al ver que ella avanzaba lentamente todos tomamos su brazo. Un gruñido bajo escapó de sus labios y la sonrisa de suficiencia de Tanya me dieron ganas de matarla.

-No vales la pena…- Eso me hizo gruñir. Nadie… le decía… a Eleanor… que no valía la pena…

**NADIE**

-**ESO FUE DEMASIADO**- Grité abalanzándome. Inmediatamente Jacob me empujó y Max me tomó para que no fuera a atacar ni a Jacob, ni a la vampira.

-¡Tanya, basta!-Gritó la líder de su Aquelarre, una tal "Carmen". Su pareja, Eleazar, miró a Tanya con desaprobación. Los chicos me sostuvieron al ver que los temblores recorrían mi cuerpo

- No enfurezcas a uno, porque los enfurecerás a todos- Miré a mis hermanos… todos y cada uno de ellos con miradas asesinas… todos gruñendo. Eleanor estaba quieta mirándola con odio.

-Eleanor es la mejor luchadora de su manada. Le ganó a su Alpha…- Comentó Bella con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Miré a Eleanor agradecerle con la mirada.

-Impresionante…- Comentó Siobhan- ¿Es eso verdad?- Preguntó mirando a la pelirroja… Maggie, que podía saber si las cosas eran verdad.

-Sí… completamente verdad- Dijo con una sonrisa bondadosa.

-Y Leah es la más rápida de la manada…- Comentó Eleanor para no sentirse tan avergonzada.

-Las dos mujeres… ambas las mejores en cada cosa. Increíble el poder femenino…- Dijo Siobhan… como si estuviese orgullosa.

-Dudo que pueda vencer a un vampiro…- Comentó Tanya con desdén.

-No me confiaría mucho Tanya. La he visto pelear… ¡es genial!- Dijo Emmet sin comprender bien que era mejor no molestar a la vampira. Rosalie lo codeó y escuché unas risas de los vampiros.

-No sé de qué me sirve si me voy a quedar en La Push como un perro guardián…- Murmuró Eleanor frustrada.

Yo tomé su mano con fuerza y ella apoyó su rostro sobre mi hombro. Yo la abracé para que supiera que me tenía a mí a su lado. No le importó que los vampiros estuviesen viéndonos… a mí tampoco.

-Creería que este no es momento para enemistarnos. Somos guerreros en una misma batalla creería yo- Dijo un vampiro nómada.

-Garret tiene razón, Tanya. Deja tu frustración de lado…- Murmuró Kate… la otra vampira del clan Denali.

Cerré mis brazos alrededor de Eleanor, para hacerla sentir segura.

Solo pocos vampiros lograban causar buena impresión en mí.

Eleanor suspiró y cerró sus ojos con la expresión de dolor al estar ante vampiros que tomaban sangre humana.

Yo sabía que ella deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Estuvimos allí por al menos una hora hablando sobre estrategias de guerra. Cada vez que alguien hablaba sobre atacar, Eleanor se ponía nerviosa y se tensaba a mi lado. Yo simplemente la abrazaba y ella cerraba sus ojos, tratando de no pensar en la pelea. Podía notar a Siobhan mirándonos detenidamente… como si supiese sobre nuestra conexión. A veces yo la miraba, porque simplemente me comenzaba poner nervioso, y ella se daba cuenta y sonreía mirándonos a los dos.

Sabía que para Eleanor era difícil todavía estar allí enfrente de tantos vampiros…

Cuando la tortura terminó Jacob nos permitió dejar el lugar, y cuando Eleanor estuvo lejos del perímetro, comenzó a respirar tranquilamente.

Todos nos dirigimos a lo de Emily, ya que Tom estaba escondido en el bosque que quedaba detrás de su casa. Al llegar nos recibieron las chicas, a quienes las obligábamos a quedarse allí. No queríamos que tuvieran un percance con los vampiros.

-Voy a ver si Tom necesita algo…- Nos dijo Sam separándose de Emily. Yo y Eleanor nos sentamos en una misma silla, ella sobre mi regazo y comenzamos a comer lentamente la comida que Emily nos traía.

Noté que Embry no soportaba más estar enojado con Abbey. El la abrazó con fuerza y ella se recostó sobre su pecho.

Max por otro lado estaba feliz de que Mikki no le hubiera mentido. _"Idiota"_ Pensé yo al ver el rostro de triunfo de Max.

-Menos mal que Jacob no vino… sino lo despellejaba…- Comentó Eleanor en u gruñido.

-¿No deberías estar más acostumbrada al olor a vampiro?...- Preguntó extrañado Paul abrazando a Rachel.

-No lo sé… creería que sí, pero es más fuerte que yo. Me es muy difícil mantenerme estable… ¡Ugh odio ese olor!- Escondió su rostro en mi cuello e inhaló con fuerza, tratando de olvidar ese olor. Me dio un pequeño beso en el cuello y cuando pude ver su rostro, noté que me sonreía… tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa.

Entonces unos extraños ruidos nos advirtieron. Un gruñido fuerte, un aullido corto, el movimiento de hojas y un grito grave…

Luego un aullido prolongado… uno de llamada.

Sin previo aviso todos nos paramos y salimos disparados hacia fuera.

Todos pensamos lo peor: Sam estaba peleando con Tom.

-¡¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Mikki asustada. Max la miró, pero no pudo contestar.

-¡Se quedan aquí!- Dijo Eleanor asustada.

Al salir de la casa todos corrimos al patio trasero…

Y de allí salió Sam sano y salvo. Algunos suspiramos aliviados.

-Traigan ropa… Tom se transformó…-

-¿Qué?...-

-¿Pero como?...-

-Pero… es imposible…-

-Tan solo pasó un día…-

-¡Solo traigan ropa! A menos que quieran verlo desnudo-

-¡Ugh, no!- Dijo Eleanor asqueada. Ella había tenido la suerte de no haber visto a ninguno desnudo. Y si alguno la veía ella… estaba muerto.

Jared trotó hacia la casa.

-¿Cómo hizo?- Preguntó Leah asombrada.

-No lo sé… ahora parece estar muy calmado. Lo tenía todo muy claro cuando le expliqué- Todos nos quedamos callados.

Escuchamos a Jared correr hacia el límite del bosque y lo vimos con una bermuda algo vieja y unas zapatillas.

-Toma…- Dijo tirándoselas a Sam. Él las agarró sin problema y se metió al bosque. Nosotros nos quedamos esperando unos minutos con el corazón en la boca.

Entonces, justo cuando escuchamos que Sam y Tom estaban por salir del bosque, apareció Jacob corriendo. Eleanor gruñó por lo bajo y Jacob la fulminó con la mirada, aunque se veía que estaba apenado por todo lo que hacía.

_Te lo mereces, Jacob…_ pensé.

Entonces Sam salió del bosque y detrás de él, Tom, quien parecía haber cambiado muy poco.

Estaba un poco más alto, pero no llegaba a mi altura, y estaba muy corpulento. Un poco más que los demás, pero no más que Jacob y Quil.

Él miró hacia todos lados, un tanto tranquilo. Nadie se movió por unos segundos, tratando de darle la seguridad de que nadie lo iba a atacar.

-Tom… ellos son tus compañeros de la manada- Nos escudriñó a todos un poco asustado. Todos nos acercamos un paso, y al ver que él no se ponía nervioso, nos acercamos por completo.

-Creí que eran dos… manadas- Dijo él demostrando su voz cambiada.

-Bueno, técnicamente lo son, pero aún así somos hermanos Tom…-

-Bienvenido a la manada, hermano. Yo soy Jared- Dijo Jared estrechando su mano amistosamente.

-Yo soy Paul…- Paul hizo lo mismo que Jared y le palmeó la espalda.

-Jude …-

-Soy Quil. Bienvenido…- Quil le chocó los cinco y Tom sonrió un poco.

-Creo que los conozco a todos- Igualmente siguió estrechando las manos de todos y cada uno de nosotros. Cuando llegó a mí y a Eleanor, él nos miró unos segundos.

-Sabía que ustedes dos estaban metidos en algo raro, pero sabía que no era droga- Éleanor lanzó una pequeña risa.

-Bienvenido, Tom…- Dijo chocándole los cinco.

-Bienvenido…- Dije yo estrechando su mano.

-Gracias…-

-Tom…- Lo llamó Sam. Tom se dio vuelta y miró a Jacob, que estaba al lado de él- Él es Jacob Black. Decidimos que sería más fácil para ti estar en su manada, siendo compañero de Eleanor y Seth-

-Entonces… tú eres mi... Alpha-

-Así es…- Estrechó su mano- Y Max, Jude, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth y Eleanor son parte de tu manada- Él nos divisó a todos y trató de sonreír.- Hay muchas cosas que debes saber…-

-Eso creo… Oye… ¿Alguno tiene mi celular? Estoy seguro que lo tenía cuando todo pasó…- Sam se sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo trio. Tom se sorprendió por completo al ver que lo había atrapado con tanta agilidad.

-Llamaron tus amigos y les dijimos que estabas en lo de tu tío-

-¿Cómo saben que tengo tío?-

-Nos fijamos en la lista de contactos…- Dijo Jude.

-¿Y mis papás?-

-Les mandamos un mensaje diciendo que te habías quedado en lo de uno de tus amigos. Pensamos que íbamos a tener que darles las noticias, pero… te transformaste antes de lo esperado. Mucho antes…-

-¿Antes?...-

-Normalmente uno tarda como una semana en volver a la forma humana la primera vez que entras en fase…- Comentó Eleanor tratando de darle confianza.

-Wow…-

-Exacto… siéntete privilegiado, hermano…- Dijo Jared riendo. Él se quedó pensando por unos minutos largos… tratando de organizar su nueva vida.

-¿Debo decirles a mis padres?...- Preguntó algo asustado.

-Sólo si quieres…-

-Entonces no. Mamá se volvería loca- Pensó en voz baja.

-Hay algunas cosas de las que debemos hablar… pero dejaremos que descanses- Jacob palmeó su espalda y Tom asintió.

-¿Puedo irme?... Necesito un baño…- Dijo oliéndose las axilas. Miré a Eleanor y noté que no se había asqueado. Tanto tiempo con nosotros le había sacado el asco.

Pero entonces presentí una mirada extraña… una mirada de odio al ver a Jacob.

-Vé…- Y sin más que decir, todos comenzaron a caminar hacia lo de Emily, mientras Tom se alejaba por la calle asfaltada hacia el Oeste.

Eleanor se quedó quieta en el lugar y miró a Jacob, quien notaba su mirada penetrante. Sam lo notó y se quedó allí. Él estaba por abrir la boca, cuando Eleanor habló.

-Va a pelear, ¿Verdad?...- Su boca escupía veneno al hablar. Jacob quiso mirarla enojado, pero no le salía.

-Lo necesitamos…- Suspiró. Yo pensé que Eleanor iba a estallar, pero al mirarla simplemente la noté asentir con su cabeza. Sam se tranquilizó.

-Sólo eso era lo que quería oír…- Y justo cuando comenzó a dar la vuelta, Jacob la llamó.

-Eleanor, lo siento…-

-Jacob no la molestes…- Le dije al ver que ella no iba a aguantar mucho su enojo.

-No… está bien. Si Jacob quiere que sea así, pues así será…- Ella suspiró y supe que quería olvidarse de todo.

-Lo siento…-

-Con el tiempo simplemente voy a olvidar…- Pensó ella en voz baja. Apretó mi mano con fuerza y yo le sonreí, tratando de animarla. Ella simplemente me mostró una sonrisa carente de sus perfectos dientes.

* * *

Opaaa! Hay mala espina con Tanya! jajaja.

Bueno la cosa es que Tom se transofrma en un día, y eso se puede deber a que él sería uno de los más tranquilos :)

**CHICAS: Les recontra REEE recomiendo que lean "Endless love" de "Team wolfs" y "Mica Lautner". La historia trata de Embry y la chica nueva "Carolyne" :D Yo les recomiendo que la lean porque es BUENISIMAA! Además de que estas dos escriber como los dioses!**

Bueno chicas me voooy :D

Las quieroo

Lau


	62. Más transformaciones

**Cap. 62: Más transformaciones**

-Van a hablar de mí en el instituto, ¿Verdad?- Nos preguntó Tom algo asustado. Seth hizo una mueca extraña y yo lo codee para que no lo asustara más.

-Es… probable…- Dije sin saber qué hacer. Tom miró hacia el frente, suspiró y simplemente siguió caminando. Yo me acurruqué en el pecho de Seth y él besó mi cabeza dulcemente.

-¿Hoy vienes a casa después del instituto?- Preguntó besándome la mejilla. Yo sonreí.

-¿Me está intentando acortejar, Clearwater?- Dije dándome la vuelta y tocando su pecho con mi dedo índice. Él mordió su labio inferior y yo morí de amor. Escuché un _"Asco"_ por parte de Tom y me reí.

-Y si es así, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó con su voz toda sexy y rasposa que yo tanto amaba. Yo decidí seguir el juego.

-Tendría que decirle a mi novio… es un tipo celoso- Él me apretó contra su cuerpo y yo sentí esa cosa rara en mi pecho que tanto me encantaba.

-Puedo encargarme de él- Él acercó tanto su rostro al mío, que pude sentir su aliento entrando a mi boca… diciéndome que lo besara.

-Mmm… no lo creo. Es grande… y musculoso- Dije pasando mis manos por sus abdominales marcados, que estaban tapados por una molesta remera.

-No le tengo miedo…- Dijo con sus ojitos cerrados. Entonces sus labios encontraron los míos y los besaron delicadamente. Estaba en el cielo… besar a Seth era como besar algo cálido… algo que me daba esperanzas y sueños.

Al separarnos, sonreímos y seguimos caminando tranquilamente hasta ver a Tom, que estaba sacando las cosas de su casillero algo incómodo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté al verlo tan… ¿perseguido?

-Pues… la gente mira y me pone nervioso…- Dijo mirando por unos segundos a unas chicas que estaban mirándolo algo lascivamente. Entonces ellas comenzaron a hablar y supe que pensaban que Tom era "sexy". Seth y yo nos carcajeamos como locos al ver a Tom todo avergonzado y ruborizado.

-No se rían…-

-Lo siento…- Dije parando de reír- Hay Tom… ¿Te da vergüenza que digan esas cosas de ti?-

-Bueno… aunque no lo creas, soy algo vergonzoso- Noté como sus mejillas se oscurecían y quise reír, pero lo evité tosiendo.

-Oh, vamos… tú tranquilízate- Y justo cuando estábamos por caminar hacia nuestras aulas, un grito nos alertó.

-¡Tom!- Al darme vuelta vi a Pearl. Ella venía caminando desde el pasillo algo asustada y… enojada. Su cabello negro y lacio se levantaba ante sus pasos apresurados, y pude notar, que en la piel rojiza de su rostro, un color marrón se asomaba, demostrando que estaba algo furiosa.

Tom ni se dio vuelta. Ella ni siquiera notó nuestra presencia.

-¡Thomas Greene! ¡¿Dónde demonios estuviste? ¡Te llamé al menos diez veces y tú lo único que hiciste fue ignorarme! ¡Yo estaba asustada!- Miré a Tom y noté que estaba comenzando a alterarse.

-Pearl…- Le advertí.

-¡Pensé que te había pasado algo! ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?-

-Pearl…- La llamó Seth. Pero ella siguió gritando.

-¡Ni un "Estoy bien", ni nada! ¡Casi me agarra un ataque!...-

-¡Pearl!- Esta vez grité al ver que Tom estaba comenzando a respirar entre cortadamente.

-¡Mírame, maldita sea!- Y cuando Tom se dio vuelta, creí que iba a gritarle… o hasta a golpearla.

Pero sus ojos encontraron los de ella…

Y Tom se quedó duro, mirándola detenidamente… como si ella fuese nueva en el instituto… como si no la conociera.

Como si ella fuese increíble e irrepetible.

-¿Tom?...- Preguntó Pearl asustada.

-Genial…- Dijo Seth irónicamente tomándose la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Pearl…- Susurró él como si fuese la palabra más hermosa del mundo.

-Ugh, ¿sabes qué? ¡Adiós!- Y sin decir más, siguió caminando por el pasillo.

-¡Espera, Pearl!- Y cuando vimos que él estaba por ir a buscarla lo tomamos por los brazos. Seth lo tiró contra los casilleros, provocando un estruendo.

-¡Déjenme ir con ella!-

-¡Te quedas aquí!- Lo sostuve al ver que se quería soltar. Entonces él me miró furioso y me gruñó con tanta fuerza que creí que había sido un verdadero lobo.

-¡No te le acerques!- al ver que me estaba por atacar, Seth golpeó con fuerza contra los casilleros provocando un estruendo aún más fuerte.

-¡Basta!...- Entonces se quedó quieto al verlo tan furioso -Seth suéltalo…- Le susurré. Él se alejó de Tom y yo lo sostuve ligeramente con un brazo.

Entonces Tom respiró con fuerza y miró todo extrañado.

-¿Qué pasó?...-

-Imprimaste…- Dijo Seth mirando por los pasillos- ¿Nos ves a Eleanor y a mí?- Nos señaló- Estamos imprimados. Eso quiere decir que ella es el amor de mi vida, y es lo más importante que voy a tener. Jamás la dejaré ir, y siempre la cuidaré. Ella es mi "alma gemela"… Nos pasa a los hombres lobo- Y a pesar de que lo dijo mirándolo a él, sentí la emoción recorrer mis venas e instalarse en mi pecho.

-Eso… ¿eso quiere decir que ella es la única mujer en mi vida?-

-La única que podrás amar de manera romántica…- Le dijo yo dándome cuenta de que él había pensado algo descabellado como que no podría ver más a su madre, o algo así.

-Pearl…- Susurró él como si no lo creyera- ¿Se lo debo decir?- Entonces su rostro volvió a contraer por el miedo.

-No creo que sea lo mejor ahora Tom. Hoy mismo vamos a lo de Jacob… tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas- Y claro que Tom no sabía de la pelea.

-Okey…- Dijo él algo agitado. Entonces miró al suelo dolorido- Necesito verla…-

-Ve a verla Tom. Puedes estar con ella todo el tiempo que quieras, pero no la asustes. Tampoco le digas sobre nosotros todavía, ¿Sí?...- Le dije yo palmeando su hombro. Él asintió algo perdido y comenzó a caminar hacia donde ella había desaparecido.

-Genial…- Suspiró Seth apoyando su espalda contra los casilleros. Puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y levantó su cabeza para mirar al techo- Esto es un completo desastre- Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, y yo supe que él estaba deseando poder dejar todo de lado… él estaba deseando olvidarse de todo el desastre y escaparse conmigo a algún lugar remoto y feliz.

Lo supe porque era exactamente lo que yo deseaba con todo mi corazón.

-Va a estar todo bien, amor…- Dije apoyando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Él saco una de sus manos, de su bolsillo, y me tomó por la cintura. Su mentón se apoyó contra mi cabeza y suspiró.

-Eso espero… esto es demasiado…-

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo, así que decidimos sentarnos cerca de las grandes ventanas. Lo extraño era que estaba soleado, haciendo que muchos tuviesen problemas al ver la nieve. Yo por primera vez en mi vida no sentí molestias. Eso de ser mujer lobo me estaba ayudando mucho.

-Ugh, ¡maldito sol! Viene cuando nadie lo llama- Comentó Abbey tapándose el rostro. Mikki estaba pestañeando continuamente y tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Mañana traigo lentes de sol- Dijo tapándose el rostro en el hombro de Max que estaba comiendo felizmente.

-Eso les pasa por no ser tan increíbles como nosotros- Dije yo sacándole la lengua.

-¡Oigan! ¡Pronto vienen las navidades!- Gritó Jude entusiasmado, sentándose al lado de Abbey.

-¡Genial!...- Grité yo con falso entusiasmo. No era que las navidades me disgustaran. Todo lo contrario. Me encantaban… papá siempre nos hacía cantar y pasábamos lindos momentos en familia. Claro que había navidades en las que tenía que pasarla en mansiones de distintas familias nobles de Inglaterra, pero papá siempre se las arreglaba para hacer cada navidad la mejor. Pero aún así las navidades significaban que el fin estaba cerca.

Noté que nadie dijo nada acerca del tema de la Navidad, consientes de lo que iba a pasar.

-Sí… que bueno…- Dijo Mikki tratando de ser amable con Jude. Traté de pensar en otra cosa, así que comencé a ver a mí alrededor.

Noté a Tom entrar a la cafetería. Lo vi caminar directamente hacia la mesa donde Pearl se sentaba sola y la vi a ella ignorándolo olímpicamente.

No entendí por qué ella estaba sentada sola, hasta que divisé a sus amigas pidiendo su almuerzo.

El dolor en el rostro de Tom era perfectamente visible.

_-Pearl, por favor…- _Susurró devastado.

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres Tom?...-_

_-Quiero que me perdones…-_

_-Yo te perdono Tom. Pero yo sé lo que va a pasar… siempre pasa eso. Alguien se comporta extraño, derepente se vuelve loco, desaparece unos días, y cuando vuelve, ya es alguien más en el grupito de Sam Uley-_ Dijo ella con el veneno cargado en su voz. Me sentí decepcionada al ver que ella era una de las que creía que andábamos en algo raro.

_-No es así, Pearl… tú no entiendes-_ Sabía que casi nadie notaba la charla entre Pearl y Tom. Tan solo yo y los hombres lobo que estaban cerca de mí.

_-¡Si es así, Tom! Pasó con Jacob Black, con Embry Call, con los Rigby, con los Clearwater, con Quil Ateara… con todos-_ Si tan solo ella supiera…

Tom comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros devastado y entonces…

_- ¡Tom!-_ Pearl se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Tom no sabía si sonreír o si simplemente morir del dolor al verla tan reacia a escucharlo.

-_No quiero que te pase nada… eres… eres mi mejor amigo. No quiero que derepente dejes de serlo -_

_-No voy a dejar de ser tu mejor amigo Pearl…-_ Entonces ella lo miró.

_-Vas a comenzar a juntarte con la banda de Uley, ¿verdad?-_ Y ella sabía la respuesta, por eso mismo Tom no contestó.

_-No te preocupes por mí, Pearl…-_ Y ella lo abrazó con más fuerza y volvió a sentarse a su banco. Tom vino a sentarse con nosotros, demacrado, y yo pretendí no haber escuchado su conversación. Miré a Seth y noté que él también estaba preocupado por Tom.

-… acompañarme al casillero- Noté que Mikki me estaba mirando, así que dí vuelta mi rostro y la miré.

-¿Qué?-

-Que si puedes acompañarme al casillero. Voy a buscar los libros de Geografía porque no hice la tarea- Abbey y Mikki ya se estaban levantando de la silla.

-Oh, sí. ¡Claro!- Miré a Seth y le dí un pequeño beso en los labios. Sentí ganas de seguir besándolo- Ahora vuelvo…- Le dije con una sonrisa.

Comenzamos a caminar y yo miré a Mikki con una sonrisa. Una vez que nos alejamos de la cafetería, abrí mi boca para hablar.

-No es la tarea, ¿Verdad?- Abbey rió un poquito.

-No…-

-Es el problema mensual-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó algo avergonzada.

-Nariz súper sensitiva…- Dije señalándome la nariz.

-¡Que asco!- Dijo poniendo una mueca extraña. Yo me reí.

-Dímelo a mí…- Ugh… enserio que a veces tener la nariz súper sensitiva era asqueroso. Podía oler el aliento asqueroso de los que no se lavaban los dientes a la mañana… y muchas cosas más.

Llegamos al baño y yo me quedé en el espejo, mirándome el cabello cuyas puntas estaban comenzando a quedar más parejas.

_-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?- _Escuché a alguien decir a la distancia. Estaban en el pasillo… a unos 50 metros de los baños.

_-¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?-_ Contestó una persona.

-Eleanor, ¿sabes cuando es la prueba de Literatura?- Olvidé por completo la conversación de esas dos personas y me concentre en Abbey que estaba apoyada contra la pared de los baños.

-Es el jueves que viene…- Me miré en el espejo una vez más y noté que no tenía ningún granito… ser mujer lobo tenía algunos beneficios.

-¡Genial!-

-¿Sabes qué van a tomar?- Preguntó Mikki saliendo del baño y acomodándose el pelo en el espejo.

-Los autores: Borges, Verne, Barbieri…-

-¿Leyeron los libros?- Preguntó Abbey algo asustada. Yo reí y Mikki negó con su cabeza también asustada.

-Yo sí… ¿No leyeron?-

-¡Claro que no! Era demasiado.-

-Perezosas…-

Entonces las risas de las chicas se detuvieron en el tiempo cuando un rugido desconocido salió de la garganta de una persona… Una persona que no estaba a más de 50 metros…

Y luego otro gruñido…

-¿Eleanor?...- Un estruendo contra los casilleros, un rugido y un grito se hicieron presentes…

-¡Quédense aquí!-

Salí corriendo del baño y me encontré con dos niños… niños demasiado altos… demasiado musculosos…

Niños gruñéndose y golpeándose.

-¡OIGAN! ¡BASTA!- Tomé el brazo de uno… y no noté diferencia de temperatura.

Pero antes de poder pensar en ello, su mano tomó mi brazo y me apartó con tanta fuerza que mi cuerpo colisionó contra un casillero.

-¡¿Eleanor?- Miré a Abbey y a Mikki completamente heladas en su lugar.

-¡Llamen a Seth y a Max!- Grité tomando mi cabeza. Sentía una fuerte punzada.

-¡OIGAN, OIGAN BASTA!- Tomé el puño de uno, que viajaba a golpear al otro y lo empujé con una fuerza , que logró tirarlo a 5 metros de distancia. El chico quedó acostado, temblando en el suelo helado. Entonces sentí un golpe en mi rostro…

Y mi cabeza retumbó con fuerza…

Y sentí la furia creciendo en mi espalda.

Le gruñí con tanta fuerza y lo tomé con tanta fuerza del cuello que al estamparlo contra los casilleros, uno se abolló.

-¡Te voy a matar!- Gritó el chico que yo había tirado al piso. Entonces tomó al otro chico y comenzó a golpearlo.

-¡BASTA!- Lo empujé con fuerza hacia el otro lado del pasillo y al ver que iban a seguir peleando, tomé los pechos de cada uno, haciendo una fuerza increíble para que no se mataran.

-¡PELEA, IDIOTA!- El gruñido que salió de su garganta me sorprendió tanto, que bajé la guardia, y caí al suelo al colisionar contra uno de los cuerpos de los chicos.

-¡DEJENLA!- Y justo cuando estaba cayendo al suelo, Max, Jude y Seth tomaron a los chicos y los separaron. Colin y Brady me ayudaron a levantarme.

-¡Llévenselos! ¡Van a transformarse!...- Seth me miró horrorizado.

-No lo puedo creer… ¡esto no puede ser peor!-

-Nosotros los llevamos, son nuestros compañeros…- Dijo Brady forcejeando con uno de ellos.

Seth, Jude y Max los ayudaron a salir y yo fui junto con ellos. Corrimos hacia el bosque, forcejeando con los niños que no entendían que les pasaba.

-Son niños…- Dije yo completamente horrorizada mirando a Colin y a Brady meterse más adentro del pequeño bosque.

-Lo sé…- Y después de 5 minutos de gruñidos, gritos temblores y confusiones, escuchamos el sonido de su piel dándose vuelta para trasformarse en lobo. Escuchamos los gruñidos más potentes… los aullidos de miedo y dolor…. Y Brady apareció en su forma humana.

-Los vamos a llevar a lo de Sam…- Dijo algo agitado.

-¿Quiénes son?- Preguntó Max concentrado en un punto fijo del suelo. Era como si estuviese pensando en algo.

-Sean y Julian Tuchmen- Dijo Brady.

-Espera… ellos… ¿Ellos son hermanos?- Pregunté horrorizada. ¿Hermanos peleando de esa manera?

-Mellizos…- Contestó él. Yo suspiré.

-Será mejor que volvamos a clases-

-¿Qué haremos con Julian, Sean y Colin?-

-Si preguntan diremos que se sentían mal o algo- Dijo Jude restándole importancia.

-Cuando salgamos del instituto, iremos a lo de Sam- Nos informó Max.

-Nos vemos allí. Yo ayudaré a Colin-

* * *

EEEEPAAA... viuene mal la cosa! jajajaja. Bueno chicas, nuevos integrantes en las manadas :O

Si se preguntan porque les puse **Julian y Sean**... la respuesta es: **Julian** es el nombre del primer hijo de **John Lennon **(Integrante de los Beatles, por si no lo saben), con Cinthia Lennon (la primera esposa de John) y **Sean**... es el nombre del SEGUNDO hijo de John Lennon con Yoko Ono...

Asi que chicas, preparadas porque no falta tanto para el final eeh! :S

Espero que les halla gustado y que me dejen un lindo review :D

Las quiero...

Lauu


	63. Y luego nada

**Cap. 63: Y luego.. nada.**

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Mikki una vez que entramos al instituto. Corrió hacia Max y lo abrazó.

-Se transformaron…- Dijo Seth con su voz sombría. Yo tomé su mano. Quería que se sintiera mejor.

-¿Acaso es una epidemia?- Preguntó Abbey después de suspirar.

-Será mejor que estemos atentos… no queremos que los accidentes pasen- Dije yo al darme cuenta de lo cerca que habíamos estado de revelar el secreto.

-Luego del instituto vamos a ir a lo de Sam. No se si será una buena idea que ustedes vallan- Dijo Max mirando a Mikki asustado.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Abbey indignada.

-Por que hay dos hombres lobos completamente furiosos y un hombre lobo que recién se transformó de vuelta-

-Considéralo bien Max… hay por lo menos 20 vampiros en el área de Forks. No pienso dejar que vallan caminando solas por allí- Dije yo reacia. Max a veces se asustaba tanto que hacía las cosas mal.

-Eleanor tiene razón. Van a ir a lo de Sam como lo van haciendo desde que los vampiros llegaron- Max suspiró derrotado.

-Lo siento… a veces no pienso bien- Mikki lo abrazó con fuerza y él se perdió en el aroma a flores silvestres que su cabello desprendía.

-Vamos…- Me susurró Seth al oído tomando mi mano. Yo sentí el cosquilleo de su aliento en mi cuello, y algo en mi pecho creció. Algo que me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Caminamos por el pasillo viendo a los demás dispersarse.

La hora del almuerzo todavía no terminaba, e historia y matemática me esperaban "ansiosamente". Yo solo quería irme con Seth a la playa y descansar un poco de todo…

_"Ahora que lo pienso… no es tan mala idea…"_

-¡Seth!...- Lo tiré delicadamente hacia mi cuerpo y rodee su cuello con mis brazos. Él sonrió instintivamente y rodeo mi cintura. No pude evitar sonreír al verlo todo tan lindo con su sonrisita despreocupada y sus ojos brillando con amor.

-¿Qué pasa linda?- Yo caminé, haciéndolo apoyar su espalda contra un casillero. Mis manos viajaron hasta su pecho y noté como se tensaba. Yo me reí y fijé mis ojos en su pecho.

-No tengo muchas ganas de estar aquí…- Me aventuré a mirarlo y noté su expresión burlona.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?- Preguntó jugando al tonto.

-Bueno…- Pegué mi cuerpo al suyo y dejé que mis manos viajaran lentamente hasta sus abdominales- Que podríamos… ¿Escaparnos?-

-Eleanor…- Dijo con voz de advertencia, pero a la vez en medio de un jadeo. Tomó mis manos y las volvió a posar sobre su pecho. No podía evitar sentirme orgullosa al ver que todo eso estaba funcionando.

-Mejor quedémonos aquí, ¿Sí?- Me pidió tratando de estar serio.

-Seth… solo quiero divertirme…- Él suspiro. -Por favor…- Le supliqué escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello y dejando pequeños besos en él. Sin poder resistirme lo mordí con deseo.

-N-no creo que sea buena idea…- Repitió. Mis besos viajaron hasta la línea de su mandíbula, y una vez que llegaron allí, avanzaron peligrosamente a sus labios. Comencé a dejarle pequeños besos de mariposa en sus labios. El respondía con entusiasmo, deseando más que esos pequeños besos, pero yo amaba hacerle eso.

Entonces acerqué mis labios a su oído y susurré seductoramente:

-Podemos hacer lo que quieras…- Y mordí delicadamente el lóbulo de su oreja. Me separé un segundo para mirarlo, y justo cuando iba a sonreír al notar que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, él tomó mi mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada con una enorme sonrisa sexy en su rostro.

-Sabía que te iba a convencer…- Susurré riendo por lo bajo. Él se rió tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y justo pasó la secretaria.

-Chicos, ¿no deberían estar comiendo?-

-Emm… sí. Ahora vamos a terminar…- Mintió él. Ella asintió con una sonrisa y desapareció en la sala de maestros.

Seth miró para todos lados, y sonriendo, me cargó en sus brazos como si fuese una princesa.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunté en un susurro divertido. Seth estaba acercándose a la puerta.

-Llevo a mi princesa…- Y lo último que se pudo escuchar de nosotros en el instituto, fueron nuestras risas cómplices.

* * *

-¿Qué haces?...- Preguntó tranquilamente, adornando su rostro con una sonrisa. Yo reí, sintiendo como si todos los problemas que me rodeaban se fuesen a través de mi risa, y seguí jugando con sus manos.

Estaba sentada sobre su regazo, él apoyaba su espalda sobre un tronco caído y admiraba nuestras manos entrelazándose.

-Juego con tu mano…- Dije acomodando mejor mi cabeza, que se apoyaba sobre su pecho.

-¿Es interesante?...- Susurró algo divertido.

-Muy…- Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron suavemente el dorso de mi mano. La electricidad invadió mi brazo inmediatamente y yo me reí al sentir las cosquillas.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó aún más divertido. Yo me aventuré a mirarlo a los ojos.

-De la electricidad… me da cosquillas…- Dije yo sonriendo. Él rió y tomó mi mano delicadamente, se la llevó a los labios y la besó de una forma tan dulce, que me derretí allí mismo.

-¿Qué sentiste?- Me preguntó en un susurro. Yo tomé su mano derecha entre las mías.

-Fuego…- Dije tocando delicadamente el dorso de su mano. Lo noté sonreír y seguí su ejemplo. Él besó mi mejilla delicadamente y recostó su cabeza sobre el tronco, mirándome de reojo. Yo seguí mi labor cariñosa y acaricié delicadamente su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, comparando la diferencia de tamaño entre ellas.

-Se viene la navidad…- Dijo en un suspiro. Yo sentí una molestia en mi pecho.

-Sí…- Dije tratando de evadir el tema.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó al notar el cambio de tono en mi voz. Yo lo miré a los ojos y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

-No quiero hablar de un futuro… no quiero hablar de lo que va a venir. Quiero vivir el presente. ¿Sí?- Besé cortamente sus labios y la molestia en el pecho se derritió al instante.

-Lo siento…- Dijo antes de dejarme un pequeño beso. Su rostro quedó a menos de un centímetro del mío… y definitivamente yo ansiaba besarlo.

-Está bien…- Volví a besarlo una vez más, y esa vez lo besé repetidamente… dejando el dulce sabor de sus labios en los míos.

-Te amo…- Me dijo haciéndome sentir una luz brillante en mi pecho. Yo sonreí y lo besé debidamente, dejando que nuestras bocas se acaricien.

-Te amo…-

-¡OIGAN!- Alguien gritó desde lejos. Mi cabeza se dio vuelta al reconocer la voz de Max.

Lo vi correr hacia nosotros a velocidad humana, con una expresión de molestia extrema. Nosotros nos paramos instintivamente.

-¡¿Dónde demonios se habían metido?- Pero justo cuando íbamos a contestar, él negó con su cabeza- ¿Saben qué? No importa. Sam está furioso, así que será mejor que vallan a su casa-

-¿Por qué?...-

-Eso no lo sé. Vamos…- Y sin más que decir, tomé la mano de Seth y comencé a correr a una velocidad muy lenta hacia lo de Sam.

No tardamos demasiado, y al llegar a la casa notamos a todos afuera y a las chicas adentro con Emily. Pude ver a Abbey espiando por la ventana y a Mikki ayudando a Emily con… ¿Unos arreglos navideños?.

Allí estaban Sam y Jake. Ambos furiosos…

-¿Dónde habían estado?...- Preguntó Sam fulminándonos con la mirada.

-Nosotros fuimos a la playa…- Comenzó Seth.

-¡¿Se escaparon del colegio?- Intervino Jake.

-¡Ni que fuera la gran cosa!- Grité yo al ver que una pelea estaba comenzando.

-¡Pues claro que lo es!-

-¡Como si tu nunca lo hubieras hecho, Jacob!- Atacó Seth. Noté a Tom a mi lado y lo vi demasiado tranquilo.

-¡Admito que lo he hecho, pero debes ser más sensata Eleanor!- Gritó él aún más fuerte.

-¡¿Me estás llamando imprudente?- Y justo al mismo tiempo Seth gritó – ¡No te metas con ella!- Leah lo tomó de los hombros.

-¡Pues escaparte del colegio en el medio de dos nuevas transformaciones no es muy prudente que digamos!-

-¡Ellos ya se los habían llevado!- Grité señalando a Colin y a Brady. Ellos miraron hacia otro lugar tratando de no meterse en la discusión.

-¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- Gritó Jake. Pero Sam puso un brazo sobre su pecho y Jake se calló al ver que Sam iba a decir algo más adecuado.

-Saben que los rumores están corriendo. ¡El hecho de que seis estudiantes, de los cuales cuatro están etiquetados como "los amiguitos de Sam", desaparecieran, da algo que pensar!-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...-

-¡Que la gente ya está sospechando que algo raro pasa, Eleanor! ¡Y cuando Julian y Sean lleguen al colegio cambiados por completo, será aún peor!-

-¡Pues déjalos que hablen!-

-¡Esto es una batalla, Eleanor!- Al decir batalla noté las expresiones de algunos. Y noté a Tom fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué?...- Preguntó algo confundido.

-¡Solo quiero vivir lo que me queda de vida, Sam! ¡El hecho de que la batalla esté cerca no significa que yo valla a encerrarme en mi cuarto a llorar!- Grite, sintiendo ganas de hacer exactamente eso. Escuché un "¿De qué están hablando?" de Tom.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¡¿Pretender que está todo bien?...- Y cuando lo dijo me pegó por completo.

Él hizo una pausa y volvió a mirarme.

-Por que cuando el momento llegue, Eleanor, ¡no sabrás qué demonios hacer! ¡Por que aunque no lo creas, va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que piensas!-

-¡¿Te crees que no lo sé?- Me obligué a no llorar.

-NO, ¡no lo sabes! ¡Tienes que darte cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí, Eleanor! ¡Porque aunque no quieras hablar, aunque no quieras pensar en ello, AUN ASÍ VA A PASAR!-

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡¿Arruinar lo que me queda de vida porque todos quieren que llore?- Él me fulminó con la mirada. Su voz potente retumbaba en mis oídos.

-¡Quiero que te responsabilices un poco! ¡Esto es una MANADA, una FAMILIA, y como familia debemos hacer lo que es mejor para todos!-

-¡¿Para qué demonios quieres que me responsabilice, si a pesar de ser parte de la manada, no voy a pelear?- Por un segundo no supo qué decir, pero luego me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Para que cuando llegue el momento de nuestra muerte, estés preparada para el golpe…- Y no gritó, no se movió ni un centímetro…

Y el golpe llegó… y no estaba preparada para él.

Y me quedé quieta… muda…

Nadie habló.

Y lentamente todos comenzaron a caminar hacia adentro. Solo quedaron Jacob, Leah y Seth.

-Bien hecho, Jacob…- Dijo Leah fulminándolo con la mirada y yendo hacia adentro.

-Eleanor…- Susurró Jacob.

-Yo… ¿Me puedo ir a mi casa?...- Pregunté con la voz aguda… ¿Por qué tenía la voz así?

Y entonces agua cayó del cielo… pero fue solo una gota.

-Eleanor…- Pero esa vez era de Seth.

-Por favor…- No miré a nadie… mi vista estaba fija en la nieve del suelo.

-Ve…-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?...- Preguntó la voz de Seth.

-No… - Y simplemente caminé hacia mi casa, sintiendo el peso del mundo en mis hombros, sintiendo la cruel realidad golpear mi cuerpo por completo.

Quedaba menos de un mes… quedaban menos de tres semanas… y el tiempo corría rápidamente.

Y en menos de un mes mi mundo se derrumbaría por completo… mi cuerpo iba a dejar de moverse, mis manos iban a dejar de sentir, mis ojos de ver, mi boca de hablar, mis oídos de escuchar…

Mis manos iban a dejar de sentir las de Seth sobre ellas. Mis ojos iban a dejar de ver los suyos desnudándose ante la mirada, iban a dejar de ver su sonrisa alumbrando mi día. Mi boca iba a dejar de sentir su delicioso gusto a menta. Mis oídos iban a dejar de escuchar su risa… sus palabras de cariño… sus "Te amo".

Y en menos de un mes yo no iba a existir.

Y con el pasar de los años la gente iba a comenzar a olvidarme… hasta que yo no fuese más que pasos olvidados en la tierra. Hasta que yo no fuese más que papeles en un depósito viejo, donde otras miles de personas desconocidas serían olvidadas por el mundo.

Y nadie sabría que existió alguna vez una chica llamada Eleanor Rigby, que luchó, que rió, que vivió… que amó.

Y en menos de un mes yo no iba a ser más que un cuerpo sin alma… más que cenizas lanzadas en el océano, más que un vago recuerdo del pasado, más que lágrimas desperdiciadas.

Y en menos de un mes… nada. En menos de un mes ya no iba a haber absolutamente nada.

Y el último sentimiento que me iba a acompañar era el dolor… porque cuando… cuando Seth… cuando… eso pasara, yo no iba a poder sentir más que dolor… agonía.

Tal vez iba a estar el sentimiento que me decía que después de la muerte iba a estar él, esperándome con sus brazos abiertos para vivir una eternidad en el cielo… o en la tierra… o en un lugar desconocido.

¿Pero y si no estaba? ¿Y si mi alma no se encontraba con la suya? ¿Y si estaba destinada a vivir sin él para toda la eternidad?

Comencé a híper-ventilar… no podía respirar.

"No pienses eso, Eleanor… ¡no lo pienses!"

Un agujero en mi pecho comenzó a formarse… y las gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo…

Pero me di cuenta de que… no era lluvia… eran mis lágrimas.

Comencé a correr con fuerza, tratando de dejar todo pensamiento atrás, pero me perseguían… no se iban más.

Y al llegar a mi casa abrí la puerta con fuerza y la cerré. Me apoyé contra ella, y al sentir mi vida derrumbarse ante mis ojos, me dejé caer llorando…

Porque ya no podía más con la farsa… porque simplemente dolía tanto…

Y sollocé con fuerza, y desee con toda mi alma que todo fuese una horrible pesadilla…

Entonces el sonido de alguien estacionando un auto frente a mi casa me alertó, y al sentir el aroma del perfume de mi madre, corrí a gran velocidad por las escaleras para llegar a mi cuarto.

Ella no me podía ver.

-¡¿Max? ¡¿Eleanor?-Gritó mi madre después de abrir la puerta. Respiré con fuerza y traté de acomodar un poco mi voz.

-¡Hola mamá!- Y al darme cuenta de que iba a subir las escaleras a saludarme, corrí hacia el baño y prendí la ducha.

_Tac, tac, tac…_

Cada uno de sus pasos por las escaleras era como un signo de que ella se acercaba… de que el final se acercaba.

Desee con fuerza que desapareciera para dejarme llorar tranquila.

-¿Eleanor?- Golpeó la puerta del baño.

-Me estoy por bañar…- Avisé tratando de disfrazar mi voz. Pero las lágrimas siguieron cayendo por mi rostro.

-¿Estás bien?...- Su voz preocupada me hundió más. Sequé mis lágrimas y respiré.

-Ehh, sí, sí…-

-Oh, bueno… me voy a la tienda a comprar algo para comer…-

-Bueno…- Y una vez que ella se fue de la casa, cerré la canilla y me dejé caer en el suelo salpicado por gotas, para llorar hasta que mis ojos no pudieran más…

* * *

Bueno chicas no hay mucho que decir, excepto que pobre Eleanor :( jajaja

Bueno gracias por los reviews y por todo! Las quieroo

Laura :D

**PD: YA LES DIJE QUE LEAN "ENDLESS LOVE" DE "TEAM WOLVES" Y DE "MICA LAUTNER"... ASI QUE PASENSE QUE LA HISTORIA ES GENIAL :D**


	64. Día en Port Angels

**Cap. 64: Día en Port Angels**

_"Vamos Eleanor ¡Sonríe!... vamos a ir a comprar los regalos para navidad"_

¿Y mamá se pensó que yo iba a sonreír por el hecho de que la navidad estuviera cerca?...

Bueno, al menos hacía un intento. Verme deprimida dos días seguidos no es algo muy divertido de ver, ¿saben?

_¿Y por qué estas deprimida, Eleanor?_ Preguntarán ustedes.

Bueno, cada vez faltaba menos y menos para Enero. Pronto vendrían las vacaciones de invierno… Navidad… Año nuevo… y luego nada.

Saber que con cada día pasado, la muerte se acercaba, era como sentir algo subiendo y bajando por mi garganta. Era como pensar que cada minuto estaba siendo desperdiciado… excepto por los minutos con Seth.

-¿Es necesario ir?- Pregunté subiéndome al auto. Mamá intentó sonreír.

-Vamos, Eleanor… Si vamos podrás comprarle el regalo a Seth- Podía notar que ella sentía que algo andaba mal.

-¿Y porqué Max no va?-

-Tiene que estudiar…- ¡Sí, claro! Rodé mis ojos y ella suspiró- Por favor Eleanor… no quiero ir sola- Y cuando me miró entristecida, me dí cuenta de lo que se refería.

Todos los años ella iba con papá a comprar los regalos… y este era el primer año sin él. Ella necesitaba compañía, pero yo siempre pensaba en mí, en mí y solo en mí. Era momento de pensar un poco en los demás…

-Lo siento…- Tomé el cinturón de seguridad y lo abroché.

-¿Preparada para Port Angels?- Preguntó tratando de despertarme de mi sueño. Y eran las 9 de la mañana… no una hora muy linda para despertar.

-Wohoo…- Dije yo en falsa emoción. En verdad solo tenía ganas de dormir, pero bueno. Ella rió y yo sonreí.

El auto entró en marcha y ella comenzó a manejar.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo están Julian y Sean?- Sí, mi mamá sabía sobre lo que había pasado.

-Pues… como son mellizos el trabajo fue más fácil. Sam fue a hablar con los padres. Creo que después del desmayo se lo tomaron bastante bien… aunque el papá casi los golpea a todos con un palo de Hockey sobre hielo. Los chicos dijeron que el padre era bastante grande-

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó sorprendida- ¿Con un palo de Hockey?...-

-Sí, pero luego se calmó cuando la esposa lo amenazó con no tener sexo por unas cuantas semanas- Mamá me miró alarmada- ¡A mi me pareció muy gracioso cuando me lo contaron!- Dije riendo.

-¡Eleanor…!- Me advirtió. No era muy normal que yo dijera la palabra "sexo" enfrente de ella.

-Lo siento…-Ella respiró para olvidarse de los comentarios y yo me reí. Pensé en Tom. Los chicos le dijeron la verdad sobre la batalla, al igual que a Julian y Sean. Los tres decidieron pelear, aunque yo sabía que si ellos no comenzaban a practicar, iba a ser muy fácil derrotarlos. Jacob me pidió que los entrenara. Los instintos de Tom estaban muy calmados, y eso no beneficiaba a su forma de pelear. De Julian y Sean no sabíamos mucho. Ni siquiera habían logrado volver a la forma humana, pero aún así eran muy pequeños.

Por lo que sabíamos, Tom era el más calmado de todos. Hasta más que Seth.

-¿Quieres poner algo de música?- Salí por unos segundos de mis pensamientos cuando ella me habló. Asentí y busqué algún CD en la guantera. Claro que yo esperaba ver alguno de Los Beatles o Queen, pero solo había de cantantes sudamericanos.

-_Mer-cedes So-sa, Le-ón, Gie-co…_ Sui Generis… _An-drés Cala-maro_- Sui Generis me había sido fácil, los demás no.

-Pon el CD de Mercedes Sosa- Me asombro la facilidad con la que pudo decir su nombre.

-No…- Dije yo guardando los CDs y acomodándome mejor.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó algo extrañada.

-No les voy a entender nada-

-Hay Dios…- Dijo ella suspirando y riendo.

-¿Qué me vas a comprar?- Pregunté prendiendo la radio y bostezando.

-¡A ti nada!- Rió.

-¡Oye! No es justo… me merezco un lindo regalo por ser la mejor hija del mundo-

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó cambiando de estación. La verdad es que la radio era una porquería.

-Mmm… no lo sé…- La verdad era que recibir un regalo era algo en vano, pero bueno…

-¿Una guitarra nueva?-

-Nah, me gusta betty- Ella rió ante el nombre.

-Mmm… ¿ropa?- Yo reí. Ella me miró como diciendo "Necesitas ropa"

-Sí, mamá… para luego romperla en pedazos- Miré mi atuendo: Una remera musculosa de modal, con mangas de tiritas, color magenta que me llegaba por el ombligo, unos viejos jeans ajustados (muy ajustados) de tono claro cortados por arriba del tobillo, unas simples sandalias marrones estilo gladiador y una camperita de hilo negra para disimular. Aunque en realidad no iba a disimular nada (además la camperita me estaba dando calor)

-¡Es que no lo sé!- Sus largos rizos danzaron al darse vuelta para mirarme con una sonrisa. El aroma a fresas que desprendió su cabello me hizo sonreír. Siempre había amado ese olor.

-Yo tampoco…-

-Bueno no importa. La cosa es ¿Qué le vas a regalar a Seth?- Al decir Seth sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago. No pude evitar sonreír.

-No le voy a regalar nada material…- Mi mamá me miró de dos formas: Extrañada y asustada.

-¿A qué te refieres?...- Preguntó más asustada que extrañada. Supuse cuales eran sus pensamientos.

-¡Le escribí una canción y se la voy a cantar!- Ella suspiró más tranquila y yo me reí.

-¿Qué le podemos regalar a Max?- Pregunté tratando de organizarme bien.

-¿Qué tal si le regalamos la batería para su jueguito ese… el guitar hero-

-Mmm… yo diría que mejor le regaláramos una guitarra eléctrica nueva. La suya la rompió- Dije yo recordando su frustración al ver a "Bonnie" rota.

-¡Buena idea!-

Arreglamos que íbamos a ir a comprar primero el regalo de Max y luego los regalos para cada una. Ella me dio la plata antes de tiempo y nos la pasamos hablando sobre cualquier cosa que no tuviese que ver con las manadas, aunque por dentro yo me preguntaba que había pasado con Julian y Sean.

Después de un poco menos de una hora de viaje, sentí mi bolsillo vibrando. Obviamente que era mi celular, pero… ¿Acaso no estábamos en el medio de la ruta? Miré a la ventanilla y noté que estábamos por entrar a un pequeño pueblo frondoso. Por suerte, la señal de celular llegaba hasta ese punto.

Sonreí al ver **"Seth. C"** en la pantalla.

**"Linda, espero que el tiempo pase rápido porque te extraño mucho. Estoy hace media hora tratando de escribirte el mensaje porque no soy muy bueno en esto. Sue me dijo que también podíamos ir a Port Angels (claro que tuve que convencerla). Cuando llegue te mando un mensaje y nos encontramos. ****Te amo"**

Yo sonreí felizmente. Saber que Seth iba a estar allí conmigo me dio esperanzas. Me era extraño estar alejada de él, y a pesar de que disfrutaba la compañía de mi mamá, lo necesitaba demasiado.

Yo le contesté:

**"¡Sí! ¡Te quiero ver ya! Apenas llegas me avisas ¿sí? Te amo y te extraño mucho mi amor"**

Me dí cuenta de dos cosas muy graciosas:

1-Esa era la primera vez que nos mandábamos mensajes

2- Jamás había cambiado el nombre de Seth en mi celular.

Entre a mis contactos y busqué el nombre de Seth para cambiarlo por "MI novio" y sí… el "Mí" en mayúsculas.

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó mamá.

-Seth… dice que va a ir a Port Angels- Ella sonrió.

-Genial. Pueden ir a comprar mi regalo y el de Sue juntos- Yo asentí y justo volví a sentir mi bolsillo vibrando.

**"Mensaje de: MI novio.**

**Malas noticias: Se transformó otro chico. Por lo que sé tiene 12 años y se llama Michael Fry. Sam lo vio en la playa a punto de transformarse. No se si voy a poder ir a Port Angels. Creo que quieren que me quede para hablar con los padres"**

No podía creerlo… ¿Otro más?... Tan solo 12 años…

Imposible.

-¿Qué pasó, Eleanor?- Preguntó mi mamá preocupada al ver la expresión de mi rostro.

-Se transformó un niño de 12 años…- Mamá no sabía que decir…

-Dios mío… eso es… horrible-

-Lo sé…- Dije sintiendo algo de furia en mi pecho al no poder impedir ese tipo de cosas. Ese niño no iba a poder tener una adolescencia normal.

**"¡Dios! No puede ser… ¿Sabes como está?" **Le contesté.

**"Mensaje de: MI novio**

**Por lo que sé, está muy asustado. Igualmente Sam no me necesita, así que iremos con mamá. Ella tiene que hacer las compras navideñas. Salgo en 15 minutos. Te amo"**

Luego de un poco menos de dos horas, llegamos a Port Angels. El clima húmedo, frío y nublado me hizo sonreír. Por alguna extraña razón amaba los días nublados y húmedos. Lamentablemente, a pesar del clima, Port Angels estaba infestado de gente que quería hacer sus compras navideñas antes de tiempo.

Traté de no emocionarme al ver las tiendas llenas de regalos navideños y los hombres vestidos de Santa Claus a cada dos cuadras que siempre pedían dinero o te saludaban. Algunos hasta tenían a "duendes" que los acompañaban.

La gente estaba ataviada de ropas (algunas personas hasta tenían abrigos de piel) y el frío viento los animaba a abrazarse a sí mismos o a sus parejas.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el Shopping con mamá, y las miradas que las personas me mandaban eran muy obvias. Algunas eran de "¡LOCA!", otras eran de "¡Te hago todo!... pero estás loca" y otras eran de "¡Que alta!... y que loca…"

Sí… siempre eran miradas de "¡Loca!" al fin y al cabo. Si Edward Cullen hubiese estado a mi lado le hubiese preguntado sobre los pensamientos de las personas.

-Eleanor, ¿No quieres parar para, al menos, comprarte un buzo?- Preguntó mamá algo incómoda al sentir la penetrante mirada de unas señoras mayores.

-No gracias- Reí- Si llego a usar un buzo me muero asfixiada. Así estoy perfecta-

-A veces me da impresión mirarte- Dijo acomodándose bien la bufanda. Yo le di un abrazo y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya.

-Lo sé, pero al fin y al cabo soy calentita- Ella se rió.

-Te concedo el punto…- Dijo sonriendo.

Pronto llegamos al Shopping, y al entrar, el calor me agobió por completo.

-¡POR DIOS!- Comenté yo exageradamente, sacándome la camperita.

-Eleanor, ponte eso-

-¡Ni loca! Hace mucho calor…- Dije yo antes de sentir como me arrebataba la campera.

-Oye, la voy a guardar en mi mochila- Dije yo señalando mi espalda donde estaba mi mochila negra.

-No, me la pongo yo- Se sacó el tapado y se puso la campera arriba del sweater (sí, algo ridícula)

-Loca…- Comenté yo comenzando a caminar hacia las tiendas. Ella rió y caminó a mi lado. Me fijé en sus pies por alguna extraña razón. Tenía tacos… a veces me asombraba como ella podía usar tacos, o como muchas mujeres podían usar tacos. Yo los odiaba, dolían y me hacían aún más alta… aunque no había probado ponérmelos desde la transformación.

-La tienda de música está arriba…- Dije yo acercándome a las escaleras mecánicas. Las subimos "tranquilamente"… sin contar el hecho de que las miradas hacia mi persona seguían, y muchas de ellas acompañadas por frases como las dichas anteriormente.

Al llegar al segundo piso, justo frente a nuestras narices, vimos la enorme tienda de música.

En la vidriera podía ver los CDs de los cantantes de moda como el tontito de "Justin Bieber", la alcohólica y drogadicta de "Kesha" y la excéntrica de "Lady Gaga". También habían instrumentos como baterías, bongos… y una hermosa guitarra eléctrica que me encantó.

-¡Mamá! Mira la guitarra eléctrica para Max- Me sentí una niña de 4 años al acercarme a la vidriera a ver la guitarra eléctrica color negra que tenía un "The Beatles" en blanco.

-Qué casualidad…- Comentó ella riendo. Inmediatamente entramos y preguntamos por el precio de la guitarra eléctrica. Mi mamá casi se desmaya al escucharlo, pero la compró de todos modos. Los de la tienda dijeron que a iban a mandar a nuestro domicilio en menos de dos días. Mamá pago un poco reacia y yo simplemente me reí.

Me escondí de mamá mientras ella hacía los trámites y comencé a buscar algun CD de los artistas que mamá tenía en el auto. De la primera de la que me acordé fue "Mercedes"…

Mercedes… Mercedes…. ¡SOSA! Y Sui Generis. Comencé a buscar esos nombres por todos lados y por suerte los encontré en "Cantantes latinoamericanos"

Tomé dos Cds de cada uno (procurando que no fuese igual a los que estaban en la guantera de su auto) y los llevé a la caja algo escondida. La vendedora me los envolvió para regalo y me miró con cara rara. Mamá por suerte todavía estaba hablando con el que la estaba atendiendo a ella y ni cuenta se había dado de todo. Al pagarle le dí el dinero justo para que no ande gritando algo como "Y aquí está su cambio".

Me acerqué a mamá, y cerciorando que no se hubiese dado cuenta, guardé los CDs en mi mochila negra.

Claro que después me dí cuenta que el que vendía me estaba mirando de arriba abajo como si estuviese loca, pero a la vez como si fuese linda. Ja.

Al salir de la tienda mi mamá salió con una expresión de dolor exagerada que me hizo reír.

-Eso me dolió…- Me dijo mirando a la guitarra, sabiendo que el precio era demasiado. Yo me volví a reír. A veces mi mamá me hacía reír con cualquier cosa.

-Lo sé, la vida duele mami…- La abracé y justo cuando comenzamos a caminar sentí la vibración en mi pantalón. Al tomar mi celular leí algo que me hizo sonreír:

**"Mensaje de: MI novio**

**Linda, ya llegué. Dime donde estás así te paso a buscar :) Te amo"**

Pero yo no necesitaba decirle donde estaba. Yo lo iba a ir a buscar.

-Mamá, me voy a buscar a Seth ¿Sí?- ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?... Simplemente sabía que lo iba a encontrar.

-Sí. Yo ahora voy a buscar un regalo para ti y…- Pero antes de poder decir algo, yo le dí un beso y salí corriendo hacia las escaleras mecánicas que iban hacia abajo. En vez de bajar quedándome quieta, corrí por las escaleras, sintiendo las miradas de la gente que se indignaba ante mi comportamiento. Al llegar al suelo firme corrí hasta la puerta y cuando salí lo sentí…

Era algo que me decía que tenía que ir hacia la derecha… una extraña cuerda que me tiraba hacia esa dirección. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia allí, esquivando a las personas, sonriendo felizmente sin prestarle atención a las palabras groseras y a las miradas de miedo.

Llegué a una esquina ataviada de gente y olfatee el aire.

El olor a Seth me llegó de lleno a la nariz. Su olor a pinos, agua de mar y tierra mojada venía desde mi izquierda. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia esa dirección. Volví a sentir la vibración en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, pero no le presté atención, porque el olor era cada vez más definido… más fuerte, y yo estaba cada vez más cerca.

Corrí con fuerza, empujando a la gente.

-¡CUIDADO POR DONDE VAS!- Gritó un hombre en auto cuando me crucé en su camino. Yo ni siquiera le presté atención.

Justo en frente mío había un lugar donde había un camión estacionado y algunas cajas se apilaban en el suelo. Al llegar las salté sin problema y corrí hasta la esquina.

Entonces, justo cuando iba a volver a cruzar paré abruptamente, simplemente sintiendo que tenía que hacerlo… me había pasado de largo.

Y unos fuertes brazos me tomaron por atrás y yo supe que no debía temer. Su aroma me embriagó por completo, su risa retumbó en mi mente.

-¡Seth!- Sonreí felizmente, y cuando los brazos me dejaron en el suelo, me di la vuelta y al ver su precioso rostro no pude hacer más que besarlo.

-¡Linda! Te extrañaba- Me dijo él tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Yo mordí mi labio inferior al verlo a él todo tan tierno con sus ojitos brillando. ¿Podía ser más lindo?

-Yo también mi amor…- Volví a besarlo, sintiendo la suavidad y el sabor de sus labios.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste el lugar donde estabas?-

-No lo sé… te quería buscar…- Sonreí feliz porque él estaba allí y él besó mis mejillas y mi nariz.

-¿Y tu mamá?-

-Se quedó en el Shopping-

-Justo ahí va Sue-

-¡Genial! Día en Port Angels para nosotros- Él se rió y yo tomé su mano.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- Preguntó mirándome a mí y solo a mí con su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojitos achicados al sonreír. Amaba cuando sus ojitos quedaban así.

-Mmm… no lo sé. Yo ya le compré el regalo a mamá-

-Yo no. ¿Me acompañas?- Yo sonreí y asentí antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

De verdad que estar lejos de él era demasiado para mí.

Comenzamos a caminar, simplemente hablando sobre lo que él podía regalarle a Sue. Yo le aconsejé que le regalara algo con significado.

-¿Algo con significado?...- Se preguntó a sí mismo. Nosotros caminamos tranquilamente, sintiendo las miradas de las personas escudriñarnos-¡Tengo una idea! Le voy a regalar un álbum de fotos. Ella ama las fotos, pero las tiene todas desordenadas. Nunca las puso en un álbum- Dijo él sonriendo.

Buscamos algún lugar donde vendieran álbumes de fotos. Seth eligió uno muy lindo de madera que tenía una pluma de pavo real perfectamente pintada.

Al salir del local nos dimos cuenta del hambre que teníamos, así que nos acercamos a Starbucks que estaba a tan solo una cuadra.

-Ugh, ¡esto está infestado!- Dije yo apretujando a la gente que intentaba empujarme. Seth tenía mi mano fuertemente agarrada. Noté a una mujer mirándome fijamente, algo asustada.

-Ponte algo niña. ¡Estás volando de fiebre!- La mujer, ataviada de ropa, y con un café en su mano salió del local antes de que yo pudiese decirle algo. Seth simplemente se reía a mi lado. Yo noté que la gente comenzó a hacer espacio ante nosotros. Nos miraban algo extrañados. Seth y yo quedamos en un pequeño círculo entre las filas de personas.

-Bueno… esto es extraño- Susurró Seth sintiéndose algo incómodo. Noté a unas adolescentes de no más de 15 mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

-¡Hay por Dios! ¡Que suerte que vinimos!…- Dijo una rubia mordiéndose el labio.

-¡¿Acaso alguien puede ser tan sexy?- Comentó una castaña riendo junto con las demás.

-Lastima que tiene novia…-

-Perra…-

Pude sentir el calor en mi garganta, y sin poder controlarlo un gruñido se me escapo. Me moví para quedar enfrente de ellas y me les acerqué amenazadoramente.

-¡¿A quien le dijiste perra?...- Seth me tomó por la cintura para alejarme de las niñas, que me miraron asustadas y se acurrucaron entre ellas.

-¡Tranquila linda!…- Dijo Seth tomando mi rostro que no dejaba de mirar con odio a las chiquillas. Volví a gruñirles y una de ellas lanzó un pequeño gritito ahogado.

-Mírame…- Lo hice por unos segundos, y entonces el me dio un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios- No les hagas caso… soy tuyo ¿Recuerdas?- Suspiré, sintiendo el calor en mi garganta aminorándose.

-Sí… lo siento…- El acarició mi rostro delicadamente y yo lo volví a besar, pero esta vez, mis labios acariciaron los suyos sensualmente, demostrándole a esas niñas que él era mío. Mi lengua acarició su labio inferior suavemente, y nos separamos. El tenía su labio inferior atrapado por sus dientes, y las niñas me miraban con odio en sus rostros.

-¿Quieres que pida las cosas yo?- Preguntó acariciando la parte baja de mi espalda dulcemente. Yo asentí y apoyé mis manos sobre su pecho.

-Yo quiero un frapuccino de frutilla- Me descolgué la mochila de mis hombros para darle el dinero, pero él me la sacó.

-Yo pago…-

-¡No es justo!- Él se rió.

-Lo siento, pero yo quiero pagarlo…-

-Te odio… pero te amo…- Dije haciéndolo reír. El me dio un pequeño beso y yo comencé a hacer mi camino hasta la puerta. No tuve que empujar mucho, porque la gente al verme caminando simplemente se corría. ¿Acaso mi mirada daba tanto miedo?

Me paré enfrente al local, cerca de las mesas, buscando alguna donde poder sentarnos, pero de una manera muy extraña, hasta las mesas de afuera estaban llenas a pesar del frío. Así que simplemente me quedé parada allí, mirando hacia la calle, con los brazos cruzados y mi mirada en cualquier cosa.

Y sí… podía sentir las miradas de todos, y podía escuchar sus comentarios.

-Es demasiado alta-

-¡No tiene nada puesto!-

-Pero que cuerpo…-

-¿Está loca?-

Yo simplemente miraba a cualquier lugar de donde no provinieran las voces.

-Oh, Regina… creo que estoy soñando. ¿Es eso un espejismo?- Okey… digamos que la voz era de un hombre… y sonaba algo… gay.

-Roger, creo que encontramos un talento escondido- La voz de una mujer refinada me llegó a los oídos.

-Perfecta altura, perfecto peso, facciones suaves y angelicales. Un rostro digno de una portada de revista. Su piel es hermosa… y su mirada. ¡Oh, su mirada!- Muy gay…

-¡Majestuosa!...-

-Mirada firme… penetrante-

-Postura de modelo…-

-¡Oh, pero tiene un tatuaje!-

-Y también Megan Fox y Angelina Jolie, y eso no las impide a ser las mujeres más famosas…- Entonces los pasos de dos personas comenzaron a acercarse a mí. Unos tacones y unos zapatos de hombre.

-Disculpa querida…- Dijo la voz del hombre gay. Di vuelta mi rostro y noté que me miraban.

Oh, esperen… ¡¿Estaban hablando de mí?

-Em… sí- No sabía que decirles.

-Sentimos mucho interrumpir tu… em… actividad- Me señalo el hombre. Era bastante bajito, pelado y gordito. La mujer estaba entre sus 50 (y era obvio que tenía cirugías en el rostro). Ambos estaban muy bien vestidos.- Pero notamos que tienes el rostro digno de una modelo-

-¿Yo?...- Pregunté a punto de reír.

-Claro, querida. Tú. Tu altura y tu postura son perfectas para una modelo de pasarela. Tu peso puede mejorar, claro- Dijo la mujer.

-¡Oh, no, no! ¿Yo? ¿Modelo? ¡Jamás!-

-Pero tienes un rostro precioso… el pelo puede mejorar, pero de eso nos encargaríamos nosotros- ¿Me estaban insinuando que estaba gorda y que tenía el pelo horrible?

-Miren, lo siento, pero yo no soy una modelo-

-¿Algún problema?...- Y la voz de Seth me salvó por completo.

-¡Este debe ser mi día de suerte!- Dijo el hombre mirando a Seth.

Esperen un segundo… ¡¿Lo estaba mirando?

-Dos modelos en un día…-

-Seth… creo que será mejor que nos vallamos…- Tomé el frapuccino de frutilla y la mano de Seth.

-¡Esperen! ¡No pueden perderse una oportunidad así!...-

-¿De qué están hablando?- Preguntó él confundido.

-Pues tú y tú… amiga- Me señaló el hombre. ¡¿Acaso se le estaba insinuando a Seth?- Tienen potencial de modelos-

Una pequeña carcajada…

Una GRAN carcajada…

-Jajajajajajajajaja, ¿Están… jajaja… bromeando?- El hombre se sintió algo ofendido, pero aún así no podía dejar de mirar… ¡¿La entrepierna de mi novio?

-Mire, con todo respeto, no estamos interesados- Fulminé al gordito para que dejara de mirar a mi novio (O más bien su entrepierna) y luego a la señora.

-Bueno, en caso de que cambien de opinión, te dejo mi tarjeta…- El gordo le dio la tarjeta a Seth y… ¡¿Le guiñó el ojo?

-Adiós…- Dijo la señora. Entonces el hombre le hizo una seña a Seth como diciendo "Llámame" y volvió a guiñarle el ojo.

-¡Hasta nunca!- Le grité al gordo de mierrrd…

-Eleanor, deja de bufar…- Me dijo Seth riendo.

-¡Es que el gordo ese te estaba mirando!- Entonces me abrazó con fuerza y rió tanto que pensé que se le iban a salir los pulmones.

-Hay linda, ni siquiera me dí cuenta…-

-¿No? ¡¿Y cuando te miraba la entrepierna?- Seth, que estaba tomando un sorbo de su frapuccino, se ahogó de la risa- ¡No me parece gracioso!- Noté que la mesa del gordito y la vieja estaba vacía así que tomé la mano de Seth y lo senté en una silla para poder sentarme en su regazo.

El era mío, y ningún gordo ni ninguna niña me lo podían sacar…

Dejé ambos frapuccinos en la mesa y tomé el rostro de Seth para besarlo con fuerza, marcando mi territorio.

-¿Sabes?... me encanta cuando te pones celosa- Dijo él mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-Pues entonces en este momento debes estar más que encantado…- Susurré. Él abrazó mi cintura y yo tomé mi frapuccino para seguir tomándolo.

-Así es, me siento genial…- Y sin poder resistirse, me dio una palmada en la pequeña parte de mi trasero que no estaba cubierta. Yo me reí y lo golpee en el hombro tratando de ser suave.

* * *

-¿Quieres poner música esta vez? ¡Por favor!- Preguntó mi mamá encendiendo el auto para volver a casa.

Seth se había quedado con Sue para "ver regalos para Leah", pero yo estaba segura de que iba a buscar el mío.

-Pero tus CDs son todos de artistas que cantan en español-

-Oh, al menos intenta escuchar. Tienen lindas canciones- Dijo ella abriendo la guantera. Yo tomé los CDs y volví a leer los nombres sin comprender muy bien. Definitivamente "Mercedes" me era fácil por acordarme de Mercedes de Glee, pero los demás eran difíciles.

-Oh, en mi época ellos eran grandes músicos…- Dijo mi mamá al darse cuenta que yo los miraba extrañada.

-Pero… cantan en español…-

-Lo sé… pero deberías escuchar y leer sus letras-

-¿De donde son?-

-Son todos Argentinos… Sui Generis eran comparados con los Beatles- Ella sonrió.

-¡JA! Nadie se puede comparar con Los Beatles-

-¿Quieres apostar?- Su sonrisa se trasformó en una de satisfacción.

-Diez dólares…- Dije sacando el cd de la caja.

-Veinte…-

-Hecho…- Entonces puse el CD en el stereo y me dí cuenta de algo- ¿Cómo voy a…?- Entonces una hoja doblada cayó de la caja del CD. Tenía algo escrito… algo escrito con una letra muy conocida…

_"Te dejo las traducciones de las canciones, mi amor. Luego las escuchas y me dices que te parecen. Escucha y lee con atención. Te amo. Noah"_

Respiré varias veces… tratando de no emocionarme al ver la letra de mi padre.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó sin mirar.

-Emm… nada…- Respiré con fuerza, tratando de calmarme y puse play a la canción.

-Detrás de las paredes  
que ayer te han levantado  
te ruego que respires todavía- Leí lo que mi padre había escrito, escuchando la voz del cantante. Detrás de la canción se podía escuchar una respiración.

-apoyo mis espaldas y espero que me abraces  
atravesando el muro de mis días.  
Y rasguña las piedras,  
Y rasguña las piedras.  
Y rasguña las piedras hasta mí- En el final de la estrofa comenzaron a tocar unas trompetas. De verdad que me hacía acordar a Los Beatles.

-Apenas perceptibles, escucho tus palabras  
se acercan las bandas de rock and roll  
y sacuden un poco,  
las paredes gastadas  
y siento las preguntas de tu voz.  
Y rasguña las piedras,  
y rasguña las piedras- La canción comenzó a ser más rápida, y eso me gustó. Las voces de los cantantes me hacían acordar a las de Paul y John.

La canción siguió unos cuantos minutos, y una vez que terminó, miré a mi mamá, que tenía su sonrisa suficiente.

-¿De qué trata?- Mamá era una experta en saber los significados.

-Bueno… hay varias versiones, pero yo creo que trata de la dictadura militar- Entonces note que su expresión de suficiencia pasó a ser una de lástima… una de dolor.

-¿Dictadura militar?- Ella asintió y me miró por unos segundos antes de seguir mirando a la calle.

-En 1976 la Argentina tuvo una dictadura militar… osea que los militares tomaron el poder. Hubieron muchas muertes… mucha gente "desaparecida", aunque en realidad los militares se los llevaron, los torturaron y los mataron- Sentí algo subiendo por mi garganta. Algo que me dio nauseas… me causó completa repulsión

-Pero… ¿Cómo?-

-No estudié muy bien eso, pero sé que hubo mucha gente en contra de la dictadura, así que los militares se los llevaban a unos, por así decirlo "Campos de concentración". Secuestraron a muchas mujeres embarazadas, las hicieron dar a luz y se apropiaron de los hijos…-Ella al decir eso tenía una expresión de asco puro.

De repente me sentí una ignorante. ¿Cómo no enseñaban esas cosas en el colegio?

-¿Y esos niños…?-

-Pues, ahora tienen como 30 años. Algunos encontraron a su verdadera familia… otros no saben la verdad- Me quedé muda por unos segundos.

-Eso es… horrible- Mamá asintió.

-Es por eso que la gente debe escuchar este tipo de canciones. La gente debe recordar esto para jamás tener que volver a pasar por algo así- Y al decir eso, pude ver algo de majestuosidad en su mirada. Esa majestuosidad que tanto me hacía acordar a Sam.

-Quiero escuchar más- Saqué el CD del tal "Leon Gieco" y vi a mi mamá sonreír.

Todo el camino me la pasé escuchando a aquellos grandes artistas. Mamá me enseñó sobre muchos de ellos y yo escuché meticulosamente.

Me dí cuenta de lo poco que se sabía en el mundo sobre otras culturas. Uno siempre estudiaba la revolución francesa, la industrial y la primera y la segunda guerra mundial. Pero había más que eso… mucho más que eso. Por que si uno estudiaba sobre el holocausto y el sufrimiento Judío, ¿Por qué no podía estudiar sobre el sufrimiento Argentino ante la dictadura? ¿O el sufrimiento Latinoamericano ante las revoluciones?

Tantas culturas de las cuales jamás se sabría, tantas historias jamás contadas, tanto sufrimiento en vano… tan poca memoria.

Jamás nadie sabría la historia de los 16 adolescentes que murieron en batalla. Jamás nadie se daría cuenta de la valentía de esos adolescentes. Y sí, esos adolescentes éramos nosotros. Dieciséis adolescentes cuyo destino era morir ante una completa injusticia.

Pero al menos moriríamos con valentía y gloria, sabiendo que dimos todo de nosotros. Sabiendo que sacrificamos todo por la familia.

Sí… esa era una muerte gloriosa.

* * *

NONONO... chicas CASI me mueroooo! UNA SEMANA sin computadora! YO... la dicta mas adicta a las computadoras! Pero bueno, al fin la tengo y les dejo el nuevo capitulouu :D

Chicas en este cap lo que mas me interesa remarcar es el final. Con mi mamá siempre hablamos de política... y si hay algo en lo que ella cree, es en el beneficio para todos, y no solo para los que ya están beneficiados. Cuando empecé a estudiar lo de la última dictadura militar en Argentina le pedí ayuda a mi vieja para un trabajo que tenía que hacer y cuando ella me contó bien como eran las cosas, casi me morí ahí mismo. Se me caían las lágrimas d ela bronca!

Mi vieja en esa epoca estudiaba psicología, cosa que ella tuvo que abandonar la carrera porque los militares no querían psicologos por ahí, sabiendo que tanto ellos como los licenciados en filosofía tenían opiniones diferentes.

Ella estuvo en marchas en contra dela dictadura... a ella le apuntaron con un arma en la cabeza. Ella vio como FUSILABAN a tres personas en un auto.

Pero POR SUERTE ella no sufrió las torturas... a ella no la detuvieron, a ella no la mataron, a ella no el arrebataron sus hijos. Pero a miles de personas sí.

Muchos músicos hicieron canciones en contra d ela dictadura. Esa canción que yo puse ahí se llama "Rasguña las piedras" es de Sui Generis y es una canción sobre los desaparecidos. A mi me parece excelente :)

Cada país, cada cultura, cada región tiene su propia historia, y para mí es importantisimo saber sobre la historia de todos.

Así que espero que con esto aprendan un poco sobre la historia de mi país.

Con esto me despido...

Lau :D


	65. Es tiempo de hablar contigo

**Cap. 65: Es tiempo de hablar contigo**

Tenía tanto a Julian como a Sean tirados en el suelo a tan solo dos metros. Traté de reprimir el gruñido que salía de mi garganta, pero me fue imposible.

Pronto ellos se levantaron, casi derrotados y yo dí un paso hacia delante para seguir con el ataque.

-¡Eleanor, ya basta!- Me gritó Jacob en su forma humana. Yo estaba transformada, tratando de mostrarles como pelear, pero ellos no podían escucharme, así que Edward traducía y yo peleaba.

-_¡Tu pediste que les enseñara!- _Grité lanzando un ladrido.

-Déjala Jacob. Ella está haciendo el trabajo que tú le diste- Dijo Edward al verme tan alterada. Seth estaba al lado de ellos, luchando por no correr hacia mí.

-Creo que será mejor que los dejemos descansar. Son muy nuevos en esto- Dijo Sam tratando de resolver las cosas.

-Pero aún así tienen que aprender. No la dejan ir a Eleanor que sabe pelear y los dejan ir a ellos que son niños- Leah tenía razón, pero yo no quería hablar de eso. Julian y Sean lanzaron un ladrido en queja.

-Ellos tenían la oportunidad de decidir…-

-Pero a ella no se la dieron…- Dijo Bella acotando sobre el tema. Ella estaba a tan solo unos metros, siendo rodeada por los vampiros de los otros aquelarres. Siobhan era la única vampira que estaba mirándonos a nosotros; los demás estaban intentando ayudar a Bella con su "don".

Miré a Tom, que estaba sentado contra un árbol, siendo atendido por Carlisle.

-Dile a Tom, a Julian y a Sean que lo siento…- Pensé.

-Eleanor siente mucho haberles hecho eso…- Dijo Edward dándose vuelta. Tom hizo una mueca de dolor y me miró.

-Está bien, Elle… todavía tengo que aprender- La carne de su brazo estaba un poco desgarrada, pero por suerte estaba comenzando a sanar lentamente.

-Julian y Sean dicen que no hay problema. Sean me obliga a decirte que quiere la revancha- Reí mi risa lobuna.

Escuché un pequeño aullido…

-Todavía no Mike. Creo que será mejor que luches con otro- Dijo Edward mirando al pequeño lobo color marrón oscuro que me miraba entusiasmado, como si quisiera pelear conmigo para probarse a sí mismo.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?... es tarde y mañana es navidad- Dijo Seth mirándome fijamente. Sabía que él quería alejarme de cualquier pelea.

-Está bien. Transfórmate, Eleanor-

-Dile a Jacob que deje de tratarme todo el tiempo como si fuese mi jefe…- Y con eso desaparecí en el bosque, escuchando el suspiro de arrepentimiento de Jacob. Después de transformarme y vestirme, volví al terreno donde estaban los demás, para fundirme en los brazos de Seth y darle un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios.

No note a Sean y Julian hasta que escuche sus quejidos de dolor.

-Lo siento mucho, chicos…- Ellos estaban caminando algo rengos.

-Está bien… -Dijo Sean con una mueca de dolor.

-Vamos a tener que seguir esto luego…- Dijo Jacob mirándome.

-Lo sé, Jacob… la próxima voy a tener más cuidado- Sabía que me miraba así como culpandome por ser tan bruta.

-Déjala en paz, Jacob… no hizo nada- Me defendió Seth.

-Tienes razón… es solo que no quiero que pierdas los estribos, ¿Sí?- Sabía que Jacob ya no quería hacerme enojar más. Yo sonreí, para que se diera cuenta de que todo estaba bien.

Miré hacia el lugar donde los vampiros rodeaban a Bella. Podía escuchar las explicaciones de una de ellas.

-Será mejor que vallamos. Sue necesita ayuda…- Dijo Seth abrazándome con más fuerza. Yo me acurruqué en su pecho asintiendo.

-Nos vemos mañana…- Escuchamos los "Adios" de los demás, y nos fuimos a nuestras casas junto con Jude, Max y Leah. Los demás se quedaron por más tiempo. Sam seguramente iba a hacerlos practicar más.

* * *

-Dios… no se como hacer esto- Respiré con fuerza y me pare frente a la roca, mirando fijamente la inscripción en la placa, que estaba tapada por la nieve que había dejado de caer hacia unos minutos. Me acerqué a la roca y limpié la placa con mi mano, para ver el perfecto "Noah Rigby" escrito allí.

-Emm… ¡Feliz navidad papá!- _No llores, Eleanor… no llores_- Creo que esta va a ser la primera navidad en la que tu no estés…- Por unos momentos me quedé callada. No me sentía una idiota al hablarle de esa manera a mi padre. Yo sabía que él me escuchaba, pero aún así era extraño.

-Va ser algo extraño ¿Sabes?- Mire por unos segundos el horizonte y decidí sentarme frente a la roca. Toqué con mis dedos el nombre de mi papá.- Nosotros tres solos… Estaba comenzando a acostumbrarme a las navidades en las mansiones de los abuelos- Me reí, esperando alguna risa que me acompañe, pero no se escuchó nada más que el viento colándose por el bosque.

-Se que es la primera vez que vengo aquí intencionalmente… y lo siento muchísimo, pero… era difícil ¿sabes?- Reprimí las ganas de llorar- Todavía lo es… pero ahora soy más fuerte que antes- Mis labios se curvaron en una simple sonrisa, al pensar en las personas que me habían hecho más fuerte.

-La cosa es que… ¡vine para darte tu regalo de navidad! Y no, no son las doce, pero creo que a esa hora vamos a estar en lo de Charlie Swan, así que creí que sería mejor venir ahora- Suspiré, riendo.

-Yo se que para navidad querías una guitarra nueva, pero… no creo que dejar una guitarra en el medio del bosque sea muy conveniente- Reí… sintiéndome un poco patética- Además yo amo tu guitarra vieja. La uso todo el tiempo- Sonreí al pensar en su vieja guitarra… a él tocando sus cuerdas, afinándolas…

-Mi regalo es una carta. Lo sé… algo tonto ¿No?- Nadie me iba a responder, pero aún así necesitaba preguntar ese tipo de cosas.- Es más que nada un resumen de todo lo que me pasó en este tiempo. Va a ser algo largo, pero te prometo que te va a gustar- Saqué del bolsillo de mi short la hoja de la carta y la desdoble. Me aclaré la garganta y suspiré…

-**_Hola papá… sí, es hola papá y no "Querido papá". No es que no te quiera… te amo, pero simplemente decir "Querido papá" me parece absurdo_**.- Me reí al darme cuenta de lo que había escrito. Y sí… todo eso lo había escrito.-

**Se que no vine muchas veces… y se que te hubiera gustado que lo hubiera hecho, pero finalmente estoy aquí y hoy te vengo a contar las cosas que me pasaron. ¡Oh!, pero antes que nada ¡Feliz navidad!- **Me acomodé mejor en el suelo**.**

**- Empiezo desde el principio: Como debes ya saber, nos mudamos a La Push… no sabía si estar feliz o no al respecto, pero simplemente pasó. El primer mes fue un desastre: Max cambió por completo. De repente estaba enorme…y comía demasiado. Yo no sabía que le pasaba, pero sabía que algo andaba mal. La cosa es que comenzó a juntarse con una "banda", entre comillas, de aquí. Luego me vengo a enterar de toda la verdad: ¡La banda era una manada de hombres lobo! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Y Max era uno de ellos!... Eso no me lo esperaba. Bueno, no se si sabes, pero es diferente a Hollywood. Se transforman cuando quieren, tienen una temperatura corporal muy alta y bueno, al transformarse son iguales a lobos… ¡pero gigantes! La cosa es que existen los vampiros y ellos están para proteger a los humanos de los vampiros y bla bla bla.- **Sabía que en algún lugar, mi papá se estaba riendo a lo loco de mi simple explicación.

-**Antes de saber la verdad sobre los hombres lobo conocí a alguien…**- Sonreí- **¡Oh papá! Tendrías que conocerlo… se llama Seth Clearwater, es un hombre lobo, y es mi novio. Aunque más que mi novio es como mi todo… y lo amo, papá. Lo amo más de lo que alguien se pudiera imaginar. Y capaz que no me creas, pero vas a tener que escuchar el resto de la historia para entender todo-** Dije sin despegar el rostro de mi carta-

**-Al principio yo no me quería acercar a nadie… así que lo evadía a él, y a Mikki, quien es ahora mi mejor amiga junto con Abbey. Mikki es la novia de Max… bueno, más que nada ella es el "todo" de Max. Bueno, la cosa es que… yo no sabía qué hacer… sentía cosas por Seth, pero tenía miedo. Estaba confundida por todo, así que le mentí varias veces, simplemente por cobarde. Le mentí diciendo que tú vivías en Olympia y que yo te iba a visitar, para no tener que salir con él. ¡Pero yo quería salir con él! Es solo que era una cobarde…-** Me sentí culpable-** Y siento mucho haber mentido así papá. Mentir sobre ti es lo peor que pude haber hecho en mi vida. Lo siento…- **Suspiré, esperando… no sabía si esperaba por alguna respuesta o alguna señal, pero simplemente esperé.

**-El se enteró muy pronto de la verdad… y bueno… cuando quiso hablar conmigo yo le dije que no quería verlo más. Pasaron tres días hasta que reuní el coraje para pedirle perdón. Y bueno… era de noche cuando fui a pedirle perdón, así que… me escapé de casa y corrí hasta la suya… descalza… y en pijama… y estaba lloviendo- **En algún lugar él estaba a punto de reírse, o a punto de matarme.

**-Bueno, digamos que no te voy a contar en detalle lo que pasó, pero… me puse de novia con él. Pronto vino la abuela… sí, la abuela. Me molestó por… no sé… una semana… y no fue hasta que la puse en su lugar que se fue. Luego las cosas fueron algo extrañas: Me hice amiga de Abbey y de repente su hermano era hombre lobo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que me enteré de porqué Seth me amaba tanto, y de porqué yo lo amaba tanto a él.- **Hice una pausa y tomé aire.

**-Los lobos impriman… osea que la primera vez que miran a los ojos a una chica después de transformarse, si esa chica es la indicada, ellos quedarán atados de por vida a ella. Y bueno… la amarán por siempre y vivirán para protegerla y pensar en ella.**

**Al principio la idea me pareció horrible… pensaba que Seth no se había enamorado de mí, pero cuando Leah, la hermana de Seth, me explicó bien todo, comprendí que yo estaba destinada a Seth… y me dí cuenta de que la verdad mucho no importaba-** Sonreí por unos segundo, pensando en como sería el rostro de mi padre al escucharme.

**-Luego pasaron cosas que cambiaron mi vida por completo… más de lo que ya había cambiado, ¡y eso es decir mucho!... La cosa es que… un vampiro llegó a la ciudad, y por alguna extraña razón no se iba. Cuando los chicos se fueron a cazarlo junto con los Cullen (me olvidé de contarte que los Cullen son vampiros "buenos"… y tienen un tratado con los hombres lobo y no toman sangre), yo fui a buscarlos a ellos al bosque. Sentía que debía hacerlo… y simplemente corrí. Claro que el vampiro me encontró…- **Respiré con fuerza.

**- No fue hasta que me dijo que yo era lo que estaba buscando, que me dí cuenta de todo. La cosa es que… el vampiro les había puesto una trampa a los chicos para poder atraparme. Pero la cosa le salió mal, y no solo lo atraparon y lo mataron… sino que yo me transformé en hombre lobo…- **Esperé unos segundos, como si mi papá estuviese enfrente de mí y necesitase respirar.

**-Por una extraña razón yo soy la mejor luchadora de las dos manadas… sí, hay dos manadas. Le gané a Jacob… mi Alpha. Pero aún así no puedo luchar en la batalla que se avecina- **Respiré una vez más, tratando de no pensar en la batalla y concentrarme en la carta.

**-Resulta que una chica, Bella Swan, tuvo una hija con un vampiro, Edward Cullen… son buenas personas y me caen bien… a pesar del olor, claro. Bella tuvo que transformarse luego de tener a Renesmee… su hija. Jacob la llama Nessie, pero eso es porque él la imprimó. Bueno… la cosa es que… Nessie crece como un humano, pero a un ritmo mucho más acelerado, y además tiene como un don extraño que le permite transmitir sus pensamientos a las personas. Es una híbrida por así decirlo: Mitad humana y mitad vampiro. **

**Una vampira, Irina, la vio pensando que era un niño inmortal y decidió decirle a los Vulturis, que son como los que ponen las reglas entre los vampiros… y una de ellas es no transformar a un niño, porque los niños no pueden controlarse y los vampiros tienen que esconderse, porque si no se esconden, ponen en peligro a todos los demás. Y bueno... ahora los Vulturi piensan venir a matar a Renesmee… y con eso matarnos a todos, porque ninguno de nosotros piensa dejarla morir. No podríamos hacerle eso a Jacob.**

**-La cosa, papá, es que no me queda mucho tiempo para vivir… tan solo dos semanas o un poco más**- Sentí algo apretándome el pecho- **Por que a pesar de que no pueda pelear, yo se que sin Seth no voy a poder vivir… él es literalmente el amor de mi vida, y sin él yo no puedo. Me es difícil tenerlo lejos en este momento… vivir una vida sin su presencia sería peor que la muerte- **Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla y yo simplemente respiré con fuerza.

**-No sé lo que se siente morir papá… y tengo miedo…- **Y sentí el nudo en mi garganta creciendo-** Pero al menos sé que al fin te voy a ver…- **Sonreí a pesar del dolor, sintiendo las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos -** Al fin voy a poder abrazarte… y voy a vivir una eternidad junto a ti, y Seth. Eso es lo único que me da fuerza para seguir papá-** Una lágrima cayó sobre la hoja de mi carta, corriendo un poco la tinta.

**-No hay día en que no piense en ti… en que no recuerde tu voz y tu risa… en que no sienta tu mirada sobre mí. Puede parecer que no sea así, puede parecer que me halla olvidado, pero eso jamás papá- **Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer cada vez más rápido… y yo ya no sabía como hablar-** Te tengo presente en todo momento… y sé que estás orgulloso de mí por la persona en la que me convertí- **Comencé a sollozar con fuerza al leer, pero no me importó. Yo necesitaba decirle esas palabras…

**-Desearía poder tenerte aquí para mostrarte todo lo que siento… para mostrarte cuanto amo a Seth, para poder escucharte decir "Cuídala bien, muchacho" o "Tienes al indicado, hija". Desearía que lo hubieras conocido… lo amarías al instante papá; lo sé. Puedo imaginar tu sonrisa al verme tan feliz junto a él papá… puedo ver claramente tus ojos demostrándome que él es el correcto- **Respiré, temblando sin poder evitarlo.

**-Pero de algún modo yo sé que tú estas ahí mirándome en todo momento… yo sé que estés donde estés, estás orgulloso de mí, de mamá y de Max-** Respiré al ver lo que venía en la carta.

**-Lamento muchísimo no haber podido decir algunas palabras antes de dejarte ir- **Lloré con fuerza…- **Pero sabía que cualquier palabra que dijera sería inservible, y que luego de haberte dejado ir, encontraría mejores cosas que decir-** Traté de respirar en medio del llanto.

**-Tal vez pienses que soy egoísta al verme reconstruyendo mi vida tan fácilmente, pero sabes que el hecho de perderte es algo que me va a atormentar hasta el final- **Suspiré, largando más y más lágrimas.

-**Te amo más de lo que crees papá… siempre serás un ejemplo para mí… siempre- **Susurré. Era muy difícil hablar, pero simplemente lo hice porque necesitaba decírselo.

Me levanté lentamente del suelo, limpié las lágrimas de sus ojos, y luchando para no llorar, busqué el encendedor que había encontrado en casa. Tomé la hoja y acerqué el encendedor, prendiéndolo.

Miré el fuego consumiendo la carta… las cenizas cayendo en el suelo… el humo subiendo hacia el cielo, perdiendose entre las nubes grises, llevando cada palabra a mi padre.

**-Te veré pronto…- **Susurré tirando al acantilado el pequeño pedazo de hoja que quedaba encendido.

* * *

Bueno chicas, aca vemos a Eleanor finalmente hablando con su papá. No sé porqué quería poner eso... pero sentía que ella tenía que hacerlo.

**Chicas, quedan dos capitulos más antes de la batalla. Y yo me mudo el sábado, osea que no voy a tener internet unos días, pero cualquier cosa yo les dejo los capitulos a mis amigas Mica Lautner y Team Wolfs para que me los suban :) Igual voy a intentar subir todos los capitulos hasta los de la batalla esta semana. VOY A INTENTAR! jajaja no prometo nada.**

Bueno chicas, las dejo si?

Gracias por leer mi fic :D

Lau :D


	66. Definitivamente no me lo esperaba

**Cap. 66: Definitivamente no me lo esperaba.**

Me tomé el baño más largo de mi vida… o al menos el baño más largo desde la transformación. Mamá quería que me viera perfecta, así que me obligó a usar el vestido que ella me había comprado de regalo. ¡Hasta me obligó a limpiarme bien las uñas! Y no, no es que fuera una sucia, sino que mis uñas estaban… bueno, sí... un poco… sucias gracias al hecho de estar corriendo en cuatro patas casi todo el tiempo. Y no solo estaban sucias, sino también rotas y mal cuidadas.

Una vez que salí del baño (sintiéndome más limpia que nunca) me puse la bata de baño y fui hasta la habitación de mamá, donde ella tenía todo preparado sobre una cómoda. Sí, me iba a arreglar las uñas y a maquillarme y a vestirme. ¿Loca?... un poco… pero si ella iba a ser feliz, valía la pena.

-Todavía no puedes ver el vestido…- Me dijo sentándome en la silla que estaba enfrente a la cómoda. Si había algo que me gustaba de esa habitación, era la decoración. Sí, muy inglesa, pero aún así era de muy buen gusto. Todo era antiguo y perfecto.

-¿Me vas a torturar?- Pregunté al ver que estaba preparando la lima.

-¡Hay, no seas exagerada!- Yo me reí y dejé que ella hiciera su trabajo.

Mientras mamá me arreglaba las uñas, pude escuchar la música de Frank Sinatra resonando en la casa.

Sentí ese clima navideño al instante. La música de Frank Sinatra siempre estaba presente en nuestras navidades, y en esa, no podía faltar.

-_I love those J-I-N-G-L-E bells, those holidays J-I-N-G-L-E bells, those happy J-I-N-G-L-E, B-E- double L-S, I love those J-I-N-G-L-E bells_- Cantó mama al mismo tiempo que el coro. Luego se comenzó a escuchar la profunda y perfecta voz de Frank Sinatra y sonreí.

No había nada como Frank Sinatra en las navidades.

Miré por la ventana, notando la nieve que caía lentamente, dándole el perfecto toque navideño a todo. Desde allí se podía ver el árbol del jardín, que mamá había decorado con luces blancas.

Yo dejé que mi mamá hiciera todo. Claro que cuando miré mis uñas no las reconocí.

-¡Oh por Dios, mamá! Deja la arquitectura y dedícate a arreglar uñas- Me reí a coro con ella.

Mis uñas estaban perfectamente limadas. Ni muy largas, ni muy cortas. Delicadas y pintadas con un color transparente.

-Tuve demasiado tiempo para aprender muchas cosas en los veranos de mi adolescencia. Esto me lo enseñó Emma, una chica de

Años que trabajaba para mi mamá- Sabía que ella no quería decir criada.

-Es una lástima que solo duren esta noche- Dije algo molesta. Ella se rió.

-Oye, yo desearía ser hombre lobo. ¡No tendría que envejecer!-

-Hay, mamá. Tienes 38 años… eres muy joven- Ella se rió e inmediatamente agarró el secador.

-Quítate la toalla de la cabeza-

-Oh, no es necesario que lo seques- Dije mostrando mi cabello casi seco.

-Bueno, al menos te peino con la secadora para que quede más bonito- Y yo dejé que fuera feliz arreglándome.

Ella cantaba felizmente "Fly me to the moon" mientras me secaba el pelo. Yo podía ver a Max yendo y viniendo por el pasillo. Cada vez se vestía con algo diferente. Yo simplemente me reía, porque sabía que quería lucir perfecto para cuando fuera a ver a la familia de Mikki.

La cosa iba a ser así: La cena iba a ser en lo de Charlie e íbamos a ir todos los de las manadas, a excepción de Julian y Sean que lo iban a pasar a lo de sus abuelos. Los de las manadas iban a llevar a sus familias, así que Abbey también iba a ir, al igual que los padres de la mayoría. Mikki no iba a poder ir porque su familia había organizado una cena con sus abuelos, y Max iba a ir a visitarlos para conocer al resto de la familia.

La casa de Charlie iba a explotar…

-¡Ouch!- Grité al sentir el delineador tocándome el ojo.

-Lo siento…- Dijo mi mamá con expresión horrorizada. Yo me reí y dejé que terminara de maquillarme.

-Listo…- Me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.- Ahora ve a mi vestidor y vas a encontrar tu vestido- Me dijo guiándome hasta la puerta de su vestidor. Ella prendió la luz y colgado en la pared vi el vestido más bonito, simple, e increíble del mundo.

-¡Me encanta!- Dije tomándolo entre mis manos-¡Es precioso! ¡Gracias mamá!-

-Allí están las sandalias- Me señaló una caja y se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Yo me quité la bata, quedando en ropa interior, y me puse el vestido. Definitivamente me quedaba bien. Agarré la caja y al sacar las sandalias, supe que eran perfectas.

Una vez lista, salí del vestidor y mi mamá me estaba esperando.

-¡Te ves hermosa!- Y antes de darme cuenta, un flash me cegó por unos segundos… lo extraño fue que la ceguera duró más que cuando era completamente humana.

-Wow… demasiado flash- Ella se rió.

-Ve a verte al espejo- Caminé hasta el espejo, y al verme sonreí. Desde hacía tiempo que no me veía tan bien…

Mi cabello estaba perfectamente lacio y brillante. Yo me lo batí un poco para darle un efecto más bonito. Mi maquillaje era muy simple: Delineador, muy poco rubor rosado, rimel y una sombra de un color blanco que apenas se notaba con mi piel.

Y mí vestido… oh, mi vestido era lo más lindo. Era blanco y me llegaba hasta por arriba de las rodillas. Era de una tela parecida a la de los vestidos de playa, y abajo tenía una capa que sobresalía, dejando ver una delicada puntilla del mismo blanco que el vestido. Se sostenía con dos tiritas rectas y justo en la división del busto tenía tres pequeños botoncitos color marrón clarito, que combinaban con las delicadas sandalias sin taco, de cuero marrón.

-Bueno, ahora ve abajo mientras termino de prepararme. Lleva el champagne y las ensaladas. Pídele ayuda a tu hermano- Me dijo mi mamá mirándose al espejo. Yo me reí y fui a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de bajar las escaleras.

Mientras las bajaba tranquilamente noté a Max poniéndose una corbata negra…

-¿Vas de corbata?- Me reí.

-¿Crees que es demasiado?- Me preguntó ya perdido.

-Mira, no importa lo que diga la familia de Mikki, lo que importa es que ella te ama ¿sí?- El suspiró. Yo me puse enfrente de él y comencé a quitarle la corbata. Realmente tenía un nudo muy apretado.

-Lo sé…-

-Ahora dame la corbata. Mira, así te ves genial- Era un simple traje negro con camisa y sin corbata. Me daba gracia el hecho de que los músculos sobresalieran un poco desde el saco.

-¿Tu crees?-

-Mikki se va a morir- El rió. Entonces noté que estaba mirando la punta de mi vestido.

-¿No crees que eso es algo corto?- Noté sus celos saliendo desde su voz.

-¡Hay Max! ¡No se me ve nada!-

-Lo sé… pero parece que sí. Y no quiero que Seth ande babeándose por ahí- Yo me reí- No le veo la gracia-

-El hecho de que tenga piernas largas no significa que deba dejar de usar cosas cortas. Además mamá me lo regaló y me encanta- El bufó y prosiguió a buscar las cosas a la cocina. Yo sonreí felizmente y le dí un abrazo, colgándome de su cuello.

-¿Qué haces?- Rió. Yo salté para que él se agachara y así yo quedara colgada. El lo hizo, haciéndome reír.

-¡Como cuando éramos chiquitos!- El entonces me dejó en el suelo y se agachó un poco. Yo sonreí, sabiendo que tenía que saltar para colgarme en su espalda. Así hice, y el sostuvo mis piernas y yo rodee su cuello.

-¡Vamos, lobo! ¡Corre!- El se rió y comenzó a correr a la cocina.

-¡No rompan nada!- Gritó mamá desde arriba. Max y yo nos reímos.

-¡Ahora da la vuelta a la mesa!- Grité una vez en la cocina. El se rió y lo hizo, galopando.

-¿No crees que estás un poco grande para esto?-

-¡NO!- Grité exageradamente, con voz de hombre. El se rió tan fuerte que, sin poder aguantarse, se arrodillo en el piso de la risa. Yo comencé a reírme con él y me solté al notar que mis pies llegaban muy fácilmente al suelo.

-Eres… jajaja… una idiota… jajaja- Yo sentía que mi estómago estaba por salirse de mi boca a causa de la risa.

-¡Maxwell, levántate del piso! ¡Eleanor vas a manchar el vestido!- Gritó mamá al notar que yo me había sentado para reírme.

-Lo siento…- Dije con mi voz tomada por la risa- ¡Es que se ríe y no se porqué!

-Me dio risa tu voz de hombre jajajaja-

Pasaron más de 10 minutos hasta que nos calmamos. Mamá tuvo que llevar las ensaladas ella sola porque nosotros nos reíamos por cualquier cosa. Una vez que dejamos de reír, fuimos hasta el auto, aunque yo antes fui a buscar mi guitarra.

-¿Para qué es la guitarra?- Me preguntó Max cerrando la puerta del auto.

-Para el regalo para Seth- El me guiñó el ojo y simplemente me dio un pequeño y amistoso golpe en el hombro. Yo me reí y simplemente espere, nerviosa y con una sonrisa en el rostro, la llegada a la casa de Charlie.

El viaje no fue largo, pero aún así fue insufrible. No sabía porqué estaba nerviosa, pero simplemente lo estaba. Al llegar a lo de Charlie y ver las luces de las ventanas, mi corazón saltó de alegría. Podía escuchar la risa de los chicos, podía ver como caminaban de un lado al otro. Simplemente me sentí en casa.

-Lleven las ensaladas y yo llevo los regalos- Mamá sonrió y nosotros nos bajamos del auto. Yo tomé las ensaladas y dejé mi guitarra en el auto. Max se acomodo la camisa, mirándose meticulosamente. Yo me reí, y le fui pasando algunas ensaladas.

Claro que antes de dar un paso hacia las escaleras, fuimos recibidos por Sue, que tenía una hermosa sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

-¡Feliz navidad!- Me dijo desbordando felicidad, antes de abrazarme.- Qué bueno que llegaron. Seth estaba como loco con que te llamara para saber si estaban bien-

-No se pueden separar- Comentó mi mamá haciendo reír a Sue. Max abrazó a Sue con una sonrisa.

-Pasen, pasen, que ya están casi todos- Ella abrió la puerta, y cuando estaba dando un paso a la casa de Charlie, el olor a Seth me azotó por completo.

-¡¿Mamá, ya los llamas…?- Y allí estaba mi novio, bajando las escaleras. Vestido con un jean en tono claro, y una camisa que definitivamente hacían ver cuan grandes estaban sus brazos…

-¡Seth!- Y justo cuando comencé a correr para ir a saludarlo, él hizo lo mismo. Nos encontramos a mitad de camino, y cuando su piel hizo contacto con la mía, todo fue perfecto.

-Eleanor…- Me miró a los ojos y sonreí. Sus brazos se cerraron en mi cintura y mis manos se posaron sobre su pecho. Suspiré en una risa y simplemente cerré mis ojos, recibiendo el dulce sabor de sus labios…

-Feliz navidad…- Susurré dejando mis labios a centímetros de los suyos. El posó sus labios sobre los míos dulcemente y sonrió.

-Feliz navidad…- Había algo en mi pecho… algo que me hacía sentir liviana.

-Bueno, bueno… sí, sí, ahora déjame saludar a mi prima, Clearwater- Y alguien arrebató a Seth de mis brazos.

-¡Quil!- Me quejé riendo. El se rió como yo y me abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Feliz navidad primita!- Me levantó del suelo, y me dio una vuelta en el aire. Antes de darme cuenta, Embry me estaba abrazando por la cintura y me estaba alzando y llevando por todos lados.

-¡¿Qué haces, Embry?- Yo me reí.

-¡Feliz navidad, enana!- Y al dejarme en el suelo, los brazos de Abbey me encerraron y yo me reí.

-¡Feliz navidad!-

-¡Feliz navidad, chicos!- Contesté. Noté a Paul y a Jared peleándose amistosamente por quien tomaba más champagne.

-Diez dólares a que yo lo hago- Ambos se estaban con caras de satisfacción.

-¡Diez a que no!- Yo reí y los abracé a los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Feliz navidad, chicos!-

-¡Feliz navidad!- Contestaron al unísono.

-Feliz navidad, Eleanor- Me dijo Sam dándome un pequeño abrazo. Contesté sonriendo y fui a saludar a Jude, a Brady y a Colin que jugaban a las cartas del uno. Una vez que terminé, me acerqué a Emily, Rachel y Kim, para saludarlas cálidamente a cada una de ellas.

Fui hasta donde estaban el viejo Quil, Billy y Charlie charlando con los demás padres.

-Feliz navidad tío Quil- Él me sonrió con la típica sonrisa de viejito y me abrazó.

-Feliz navidad, querida…- Pasé a saludar a Charlie y a Billie, que estaban tomando una cerveza, y luego a los demás. Los papá de Abbey me recibieorn con una cálida sonrisa.

Caminé hasta el living, donde estaban todos los chicos, y noté a Leah bajando las escaleras. Se veía muy bonita. Tenía puesto un jean de tono clarito, gastado a propósito, y arriba llevaba una hermosa remera blanca de la misma tela que mi vestido, que tenía encaje del mismo color en la punta y en el escóte.

-Feliz navidad Leah- Ella me abrazó y yo correspondí al abrazo.

-Feliz navidad…-

-¡¿Oye, Eleanor, no crees que eso es muy corto?- Preguntó Quil tomando una bandeja de la mesa que estaba cerca de las sillas.

-¡No!...- Me acerqué hasta donde estaba Seth y me senté en su regazo.

-Es que podría jurar que noté a Seth mirándote- Dijo él fulminando a Seth con la mirada. Yo me reí.

-¡No es mi culpa que se vea tan linda!- Aww… era tan tierno. Yo le dí un pequeño beso en la mejilla y él sonrió.

-no es que el vestido sea corto, Quil. ¡Es que tengo las piernas muy largas!- El no pareció muy contento.

Se hizo un silencio

-Yo digo que es corto…-Dijo Jared, haciendo explotar la risa de todos.

-Oh, déjenla…- Dijo Abbey que estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Embry.

-Tú no te quejes Abigail. ¡Ponte algo encima!- Le dijo Jared señalándola. Todos nos reímos.

-Oye, a mi me gusta…- Dijo Embry sin poder disimular la mirada hacia el escote de Abbey,

-Sí, claro que te va a gustar que tenga escote, idiota…- Le dijo Paul fulminándolo con la mirada. Abbey se estaba poniendo roja, pero trataba de disimularlo con la risa.

Sentí un olor inconfundible acercándose… un olor dulce… asqueroso…

-¿Vienen los Cullen?- Pregunté en voz baja.

-Eleanor… Bella es la hija de Charlie- Dijo Seth tratando de no reír. _Dios que idiota que soy._

-Oh, sí, sí… lo siento- Seth rió con fuerza y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Yo sentí un cosquilleo cuando sus brazos me apretaron con fuerza la cintura.

Antes de darme cuenta, el sonido de un auto estacionando cerca, y el aroma a vampiro me advirtieron. Ellos estaban allí.

-¡Bella!- Fue el grito de júbilo que Charlie dio al encontrar a su hija a la puerta de su casa- ¡Nessie! Mírate lo linda que estás-

-Vamos a saludar…- Dijo Seth haciéndome levantar. Caminé lentamente hacia la entrada de la casa, procurando acostumbrarme al aroma.

Cuando llegamos, notamos a Edward y Bella saludando a Emily y Sam. La pequeña Nessie estaba en brazos de Jacob.

-Feliz navidad chicos…- Dijo él sonriendo.

-Feliz navidad, Jake…- Sonreí, tratando de olvidar el hecho de que él y yo estuviésemos peleados. El era mi amigo… y era navidad.

-Feliz navidad Seth- La voz de Edward me dio escalofríos. Cuando se acercó a saludarme, yo simplemente sonreí, para hacerle saber que todavía el olor me hacía mal. El se rió un poco.

-Feliz navidad, Edward- Dije sonriendo. El contestó con las misma palabras y se siguió riendo- ¿De qué te ries?-

-Lo de los escalofríos…- Yo me reí de la vergüenza.

-¡Bueno! ¡Ahora que estamos todos, podemos empezar a comer!- Gritó Charlie para hacernos escuchar a todos. Noté por el rabillo del ojo a Sue, Emily y mi mamá trayendo las cosas.

-¡Sí! ¡Comida!- Fue el grito de Quil al levantarse del sillón para buscar comida.

Tomé la mano de Seth y juntos caminamos tranquilamente hacia donde todos se acercaban.

-Te ves hermosa…- Susurró a mi oído, cerrando sus brazos en mi cintura.

-Y tu te ves muy sexy…- Dije riendo. Su aliento chocó contra mi cuello al reír.

-No te digo lo mismo porque sino tu hermano me mata- Noté a Max dándose vuelta para mirarnos y me reí.

-Tranquilo Max…- Él miró a Seth con una sonrisa

-Ten cuidado, hermano…- Le dijo a Seth riendo. Nosotros nos acercamos a la mesa y yo me metí entre Quil y Embry, que estaban poniendo todo lo que podían en su plato.

-Cerdos…- Dije yo tomando un plato. Quil pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me miró, masticando algo.

-No te quejes prima…- Y con eso desapareció junto con Embry y Abbey, para irse al living.

Una vez que terminé de llenar mi plato con comida, esperé a Seth y fuimos juntos a sentarnos con los chicos para cenar.

Nos reímos mucho recordando navidades anteriores. Jared nos contó que creyó en Santa Claus hasta los 12 y Quil se dio cuenta de la verdad porque a su papá se le había escapado.

-Yo me dí cuenta solo-Dijo Paul pasando un brazo por los hombros de Rachel- Quiero decir… ¿Un hombre gordo y barbudo cruzando por el mundo en menos de un minuto y dejando regalos a los niños?-

-¡Cállate, Paul!- Le dijo Jacob riendo- Yo te lo conté en segundo grado y te largaste a llorar enfrente del curso- Comenzamos a reírnos con tanta fuerza que ya nos dolían las costillas.

-¡Eso es mentira!- Se defendió.

-¡Es verdad, Paul! ¡Yo estaba allí!- Dijo Embry riéndose más fuerte que nunca.

La cena pasó muy rápido, y antes de darnos cuenta todos se estaban acercando al televisor para ver el último minuto pasar, hasta que fuera oficialmente navidad.

Mamá me alcanzó una copa de champagne y me uní a Seth, que ya tenía la suya en mano.

-_CINCO, CUATRO, TRES, DOS... ¡UNO_!- Gritamos todos sintiendo la emoción en nuestro pecho.

_-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!- _Todos reímos y gritamos. Inmediatamente miré a Seth y uní mis labios con los suyos, sonriendo. Esa era nuestra primera navidad juntos.

Cuando me quise separar, él me tomó con más fuerza, y profundizó el beso, acariciando mi lengua con la suya. Alrededor nuestro los demás se decían "_Feliz navidad"_ y sonreían.

-Feliz navidad, linda- Me dijo chocando su copa con la mía.

-Feliz navidad…- Y una vez más, alguien me arrebató de los brazos de Seth.

-¡Feliz navidad!- Me gritó Abbey abrazándome. Yo reí y la abracé con más fuerza.

Saludé a todos y cada uno de los que estaban allí, mientras todos se daban sus regalos y se abrazaban felizmente.

Yo les dí los regalos a mi mamá y a Max y una vez que vi que todos se estaban terminando de dar los regalos, fui hasta Seth y le sonreí.

-Vamos a la playa…- Dije tomando su mano. El sonrió extrañado.

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó abrazando mi cintura y caminando hasta la puerta.

-Te quiero dar tu regalo- Fui hasta donde estaba mi mamá y le pedí las llaves del auto. Ella me las dio y me dijo "Ten cuidado" Yo sonreí y fui corriendo hasta el auto para sacar mi guitarra. Seth al verme sacando la guitarra me miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada. Corrí una vez más, a darle las llaves del auto a mi mamá y salude a los que pude.

-¿Vamos?- Me colgué la guitarra en la espalda y él tomó mi mano con esa sonrisa que tanta tranquilidad me daba.

-Vamos…- En el camino hasta la playa ninguno de los dos habló. Ambos miramos la perfecta luna que, por suerte, no estaba obstruida por ninguna nube. Caminamos lentamente, disfrutando de la brisa y del roce de nuestros dedos.

Al llegar a la playa nos sentamos sobre la arena y yo saqué la guitarra de su funda.

-¿Me regalaste una guitarra?- Me dijo riendo.

-¡No!...- Me reí junto con él y me acomodé bien- Este es tu regalo… ¡No te rías!- Le advertí al ver que se iba a reír.- La hice yo… es medio mala, pero bueno, es lo que logré hacer. No soy una profesional ¿sabes?- El se rió y, antes de dejarme empezar, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en los labios.

-Seguro va a ser perfecta- Sonreí y comencé a tocar la feliz melodía que yo había inventado.

**-_You're a falling star; you're the get away car._ (Eres una estrella que cae. Eres el auto con el que me escapo) _You're the line in the sand when I go too far_. (Eres la linea en la arena cuando voy muy lejos) _You're the swimming pool, on an August day. _(Eres la piscina en un día de agosto) _And you're the perfect thing to say _(Y eres algo perfecto de ver)- **

Canté felizmente, mirándolo a los ojos, viendo su preciosa sonrisa al cantarle. Sintiendo un amor tan indescriptible hacia el…

**_-And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute. _(Y juegas a ser genial, pero es tan lindo) _Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do (_Ah, cuando me sonries sabes exactamente qué hacer)_- _**

Rió ante el ultimo verso y yo reí con él, cantando.

**_-Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true. _(No pretendas que no sabes que es verdad) _Cause you can see it when I look at you _(Por que puedes verlo cuando te miro_)-_ **

Lo mire fijamente, demostrandole que todo lo que le cantaba era todo lo que sentía, lo miré fijamente, sintiendo como si todo fuese perfecto.

**_-And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times. _(Y en esta vida tan loca, y a travez de estos momentos tan locos) ****_It's you, it's you, you make me sing. _(Eres tu, eres tu... tu me haces cantar) ****_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything _(Eres cada linea, eres cada palabra, lo eres todo)**-

El coro se lo canté con más fuerza, con más decisión, para que se diera cuanta de que realmente él era el único que me hacía reír a pesar de todo.

**-_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well_, (Eres un carusel, eres un buen deseo) ****_And you light me up, when you ring my bell_. (Y me enciendes cuando suenas mi campana) ****_You're a mystery, you're from outer space_, (Eres un misterio, eres del espacio) ****_You're every minute of my everyday _(Eres cada minutos de cada día)- **Mis dedos se deslizaban en las cuerdas, creando todas las notas con precisión.

-**_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your girl, (_Y no puedo creer que soy tu chica) ****_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can _(Y que puedo besarte solo porque quiero)-**

Y realmente, a veces me parecía tan irreal darme cuenta de que yo era suya, y de que podía besarlo en todo momento.

_**-Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through, (**_**Cualquier cosa que se interponga en nuestro camino, lo podremos atravezar**_**) **__**And you know that's what our love can do **_**(Y sabes que eso es lo que nuestro amor puede hacer**_**)- **_

Lo ví asentir con fuerza, mirandome a los ojos fijamente.

_**-And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times **_**(Y en esta vida tan loca, y a tracez de estos tiempos tan locos) **_**It's you, it's you, you make me sing **_**(Eres tu, eres tu. Me haces cantar) **_**You're every line, you're every word, you're everything **_**(Eres cada linea, eres cada palabra, lo eres todo)- **

Repetí el coro sonriendo, sintiendo mi corazón explotando de la alegría.

**_-So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_**

**_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_**-

Y al terminar ese pequeño "puente" subí un octavo la canción, y toqué más rápido, para cantar con más fuerza.

**_-And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times _(Y en esta vida tan loca, y a travez de estos momentos tan locos) ****_It's you, it's you, You make me sing. _(Eres tu, eres tu. Me haces cantar) ****_You're every line, you're every word, you're everythi-i-ing _(Eres cada linea, eres cada palabra, lo eres todo)-**

Seth me sonrió ún más y yo no pude evitar reír un poco.

**_-You're every song, and I sing along. (_Eres cada canción que yo canto libremente) ****_Cause you're my everything. Yeah, yeah _(Por que tu eres mi todo)**-

Quería que lo supiera… quería que se diera cuenta de todo lo que él era para mí. Bueno… el en realidad era todo.

**_-So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La _****_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La- _**

Y una vez que terminé la canción, el comenzó a aplaudir con fuerza. Yo dejé mi guitarra sobre la funda y lo vi a él saltado de su lugar.

-¡¿Qué haces?- Grité riendo, al ver que me estaba alzando entre sus brazos. Entonces dio vueltas en su lugar, haciéndome reír con fuerza.

-¡Hermoso!- Me dijo dejándome en el suelo. Entones tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un beso apasionado, acariciando mis labios con fuerza- Gracias, linda… muchísimas gracias- Volvió a besarme una y otra vez, haciéndome sentir única.

-No tienes que agradecer… lo hice con gusto- El me abrazó con fuerza.

-Es la canción más hermosa que escuché en mi vida…- Besó mi frente y yo reí.

-No se si es la más hermosa… pero la hice con el corazón- Le dije haciéndolo reír.

-Es mi turno…- Y entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció, pero no había expresión de dolor en su rostro… sino de nerviosismo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Le pregunté asustada. El tragó su propia saliva con fuerza y suspiró.

-No, no pasa nada- Acarició mi rostro para tranquilizarme- Sentémonos- Dijo tomando mis dos manos. Primero me arrodillé en la arena, y luego me senté frente a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Había algo que me asustaba en su mirada.

El se quedó callado por un largo minuto y yo sentí como si un ladrillo estuviese dentro de mi estómago.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza.

-Seth… ¿estás bien?- El asintió algo distraído en mis ojos.

-Sí… sí…- Entonces él buscó, nervioso como nunca, algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón- Espera un segundo…- Me dijo fijándose en los bolsillos traseros.

-Sí…- Dije yo esperando algo nerviosa.

-Aquí está…- Susurró.

Entonces, me mostró su mano y noté que tenía algo.

Era una hermosa pulsera de madera y una cinta elástica que parecía ser muy resistente. Tenía un pequeño lobo hecho de lo que parecía ser arcilla… estaba pintado de color arena. Habían muchas cuentas de madera en distintos tonos color tierra, y cercano al lobo había un dije con el signo de la eternidad…

-Seth… es hermoso…- Pero el no contestó a mis palabras y se quedó quieto.

-Es un anillo de promesa Quileute…- ¿Qué… qué era eso? Yo me quedé muda… simplemente sin saber qué decir… no entendía nada.

-¿A que te…?-

-Quiero que me prometas que te casarás conmigo…-…

…

…

-¿Estás… estás bromeando?- Pregunté a punto de desmayarme allí mismo.

-Jamás hablé tan enserio en toda mi vida, Eleanor…- Respiré con fuerza…- ¡No tiene que ser hoy!… no tiene que ser mañana. Solo quiero que me prometas que lo harás… quiero que me prometas que serás mía para toda la eternidad…- Dijo rápidamente, asustado.

Y sentí algo en mi pecho… algo que me hacía sentir más liviana que nunca. Estaba flotando… no, no… estaba volando…

Seth Clearwater… mi novio, mi mejor amigo, mi todo… estaba pidiéndome casamiento.

Y justo cuando mi sonrisa comenzó a crecer… y justo cuando mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas de emoción, cuando estaba por gritar de la emoción… justo cuando el mundo no podía parecer más perfecto, la realidad me golpeo duro en el rostro.

Entonces mi sonrisa se desvaneció… y mis lágrimas pasaron de ser emotivas, a lágrimas de dolor… y en mi pecho solo hubo lugar para un dolor indescriptible.

-No podemos, Seth…- Dije yo sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta, sintiendo como si me estuviesen arrancando las entrañas.

-Pero… pero ¿Por qué?- Preguntó asustado. Entonces noté su temor y él tomó mi rostro entre sus brazos- Yo te amo, Eleanor...- Besó mis labios con necesidad y yo simplemente me dejé besar, dejando las lágrimas escapar de mi rostro- Te necesito, Eleanor… te necesito tanto- Y noté que él también estaba llorando. Pero yo negué con mi cabeza porque simplemente era incapaz de pronunciar la palabra "No"- Por favor no me hagas esto…- Susurró devastado.

-¡No es que no quiera decirte que sí, Seth!- Le dije tomando su rostro en mis manos. El tenía que darse cuenta que yo no lo rechazaba… yo solo lo protegía del dolor- Te amo, Seth y te amo más que a nada en este mundo. ¡Y créeme cuando te digo que de verdad amaría decirte que sí!... pero no puedo…-

-¡¿Por qué?- Preguntó escondiendo su rostro en el hueco que había entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

-Porque simplemente no va a haber un casamiento. Porque simplemente moriremos antes de que eso pase- Entonces él separó su rostro de mi cuello y me miró devastado, haciéndome sentir peor que nunca.

-Eso no lo sabes…- ¿Por qué tenía que mirarme así? ¿Por qué tenía que dolerme tanto rechazarlo?-Solo acepta, Eleanor… solo júrame que te casaras conmigo y que serás mía para siempre…-

-¿Por qué jurar algo imposible, Seth?- Pregunté devastada.

-Porque lo necesito, Eleanor… necesito que me ASEGURES de que va a haber un futuro… necesito que me lo jures, y solo así seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear hasta el final-

-No quiero que pelees hasta el final…- Le dije con la voz aguda.

-Por favor, Eleanor…- Me suplicó devastado- Necesito la fuerza como para no escaparme de este lugar… solo tú puedes darme esa fuerza…-

-Seth…- Ya no podía resistirme a sus súplicas… ya no podía decirle que no.

-Por favor…- Escondí mi rostro en su pecho y respiré con fuerza.

Me separé luego de unos largos segundos, y limpié mis lágrimas.

Entonces traté de sonreír, pero lo único que salió fue una sonrisa lastimera.

-Entonces prométeme que seré tuya antes del final…- Le dije mirándolo fijamente a sus preciosos ojos. Él sabía de lo que yo hablaba.

-Lo juro…- Me dijo sin titubear. Y entonces él tomó mi muñeca, y deslizó delicadamente el anillo de promesa Quileute.

-Sabes que te amo, ¿Verdad?- Pregunté posando mi frente sobre la suya. Él asintió y yo uní mis labios con los suyos- Más que a nada Seth...- Lo amaba tanto que dolía. Una lágrima cayó por mi rostro.

-Más que a nada...- Repitió él...

* * *

Bueno chicas, ME MUDO EL SABADOO!... así que cero capitulos por una semana o mas :(... pero bueno! Pronto tendran el final! No falta NADA! :(

Hay no quiero que termineee jajaja, pero tiene que terminar.

Bueno chicas :D Que disfruten y dejenme un review! Las quierooo :D

Lauu.

**POR CIERTO: FOTO DEL VESTIDO DE ELEANOR EN MI PERFIL! LAS QUIEROOO :D**


	67. Esa noche

**Cap. 67: Esa noche...**

Los Cullens habían acampado en el claro la noche anterior…

La batalla estaba cerca. Más cerca que nunca…

-¿Eleanor?...- Preguntó la voz de Max desde afuera de mi habitación.

-Pasa Max…- Yo estaba sentada en mi cama, muy quieta. Si me movía mucho era muy posible que vomitara.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo como Max entraba a mi habitación.

-¿Estás bien?...- Preguntó con la voz decaída. Yo simplemente negué con mi cabeza… no quería hablar mucho.

-Quiero vomitar…- Le dije asustada. El se sentó enfrente de mí y me miró unos largos segundos…

Sentí como si estuviese intentando grabar mi rostro en su mente. Entonces sin previo aviso él se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza…

No pude siquiera pensar en el dolor que las lágrimas ya estaban saliendo de mis ojos.

¿Acaso ese sería el último abrazo?

-Es mañana…- Dijo con la voz aguda. Yo simplemente asentí en su pecho y respiré con fuerza.

-Lo sé…- Nos separamos, ambos con lágrimas traicioneras cayendo por nuestras mejillas. ¿Cómo podía hacer yo para dejar de sentir ese vacío en mi pecho?

-¿Te quedarás en lo de Emily?- Preguntó tomando mi mano.

-¿Tengo opción?- Me dí cuenta de que yo estaba temblando. Pero no de furia, de miedo… de nervios.

-Eleanor…- Suspiró él. Miré hacia la ventana y respondí a su pregunta asintiendo, pero sin ganas de cumplir con mi promesa.

-¿Crees que mamá estará bien aquí?- Pregunté tratando de escuchar a mi mamá lavando unas cacerolas-¿No deberíamos decirle?- Traté de ponerme seria, pero mi seriedad se mezclaba con un dolor tan profundo que se notaba en mi rostro… en mi expresión.

-No… eso solo la mataría. Aquí estará a salvo-

-¿Y si los vampiros vienen a buscarme?- Pregunté al fin. Había estado pensando sobre eso desde antes de la fiesta de año nuevo.

-¿A qué te refieres?...- El pensaba que no les iba a importar.

-Quieren exterminarnos cuanto antes, Max. Escuchaste a Carlisle… vienen a exterminar-

-Si vienen aquí, entonces… no lo sé- El quería que yo me escondiera con mamá y las chicas, pero eso era absurdo. Yo sola no podría mantener a salvo a tantas personas. No podría transportarlas lo suficientemente rápido como para ayudarlas.

-Si vienen aquí me entregaré, Max. No voy a dejar que los vampiros sepan que ellas están conectadas a nosotros- Y con ellas me refería a mamá, Sue, Emily, Kim, Rachel, Abbey y Mikki. Todas íbamos a estar en lo de Emily.

Max respiró con fuerza y cerró sus ojos, asintiendo.

-¿A dónde vas a ir?- Preguntó Max al verme vestida y no en camisón o pijama. Yo sentí un peso en mi estómago.

-A lo de Seth…- Miré hacia la ventana por unos segundos… no podía mirar a Max a los ojos y decirle lo que iba a pasar. El ya tenía la idea.

-¿Qué le dirás a mamá?- Preguntó algo tenso.

-Que tengo que patrullar…- El tomó aire profundamente, y luego lo largó, secándose la última lagrima que caía por su rostro.

-Nunca pensé que todo iba a termi…-

-¡NO lo digas!...- No podía terminar… esto, mi vida, la suya… la de todos nosotros…

-Sabes que es así…- Y mientras más lágrimas caían por mi rostro, comprendí que ya no podía negarlo más.

Simplemente asentí llorando… sintiendo un dolor que jamás había sentido.

-Solamente no lo digas, por favor…-

Se quedó callado unos segundos y me miró, con una sonrisa dolorosa en su rostro.

-Te quiero muchísimo, Eleanor. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?...- Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-No te despidas, Max…- Le supliqué. Suspiró.

-Solo quiero que lo sepas…- Y al decir esto, volvió a abrazarme. Esta vez más fuerte… tratando de darme fuerzas… pero ya no había esperanza de que la fuerza pudiera crecer en mi cuerpo.

-Yo también te quiero muchísimo, Max… muchísimo…- Y mis lágrimas cayeron sobre su hombro. Y cuando nos separamos lo vi sollozar como jamás lo había visto…

-Gr-gracias por haber estado en mi vida…- Y quebré en llanto allí mismo- Gracias por… jamás haberme dejado- Sollozó tomando mi mano.

-No te voy a dejar nunca, Max… porque cuando… eso… pase, te veré allí, donde sea que vallamos…- Sonreí, secándome las lágrimas y él asintió.

-Creo que es hora de ir a despedirnos de mamá…- Me dijo tratando de tranquilizarse.

-¿A dónde irás?...-

-A lo de Mikki. Quiero quedarme junto a ella hasta mañana. La llevaré a lo de Emily- Asentí y suspiré.

-Vamos a lavarnos las caras antes…- Tomé su mano, y ambos fuimos hasta el baño, para borrar todo rastro de dolor.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras, y vimos la sonrisa de mamá, quisimos morirnos allí mismo. Ninguno de los dos quebró enfrente de ella… ella simplemente no podía saberlo.

-¿Qué pasa?...- Preguntó algo confundida al vernos a los dos juntos, dispuestos a hablarle.

-Nos vamos…-Dijo Max.

-Esta noche patrullaremos y mañana haremos otra ronda- Mamá pareció extrañada ante eso, pero no dijo nada.

Ambos nos quedamos parados enfrente de ella, simplemente mirándola por unos segundos… Tratando de grabarnos su hermosa sonrisa.

-Adiós…- Dijo Max abrazándola fuerte. Mamá respondió al abrazo algo extrañada, pero sonrió feliz.

-Hasta mañana…- Si tan solo supiera que ese adiós era definitivo…

-Te amo, mamá…- Le dijo Max en un extraño suspiro cortado. Ella me miró más extrañada, pero simplemente su sonrisa creció más.

-Yo también te amo cariño…- Max le dio un beso en la mejilla, y sin poder mirarla un segundo más, desapareció por la puerta. Sabía que me estaba esperando para caminar juntos.

-Adiós, mamá…- Dije dando un paso para abrazarla. Al hacerlo, sentí las irremediables ganas de llorar.

Podía escuchar el dulce latido de su corazón… podía sentir su cuerpo, más vivo que nunca, ante ese abrazo final.

-Te amo…- Le dije tratando de no sentir ese dolor.

-Wow… creo que es la primera vez que me dicen te amo en un mismo día- Rió.

-Fuimos unos idiotas al no habértelo dicho todos y cada uno de nuestros días…- Me separé y la miré fijo a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo…- Sonreí, tratando de esconder todos los sentimientos y la miré unos segundos.

Tenía tantas ganas de agradecerle por haber sido tan buena madre… tenía tantas ganas de quedarme en sus brazos para siempre. Después de todo ella era mi madre… la persona que me tuvo 9 meses dentro suyo y luego me vió crecer los 16 años de mi vida. Ella era la persona que me cuidó como nadie… la que me cumplió los caprichos… la que me sostuvo cuando yo ya no tenía más fuerzas para vivir.

¿Cómo decirle adiós a la persona que me amaba por encima de todas las cosas?... Me obligué a apartar mis ojos de los de ella y me alejé lentamente de su cuerpo.

Y al darme vuelta, rocé su mano, y lancé una lágrima escondida.

Salí por última vez de mi casa y me uní a mi hermano, que estaba muy concentrado en hacer desaparecer las lágrimas.

-¿Qué crees que valla a hacer cuando lo sepa?- Preguntó bajando las escaleras, con los ojos bien cerrados.

-No lo sé… ni quiero pensarlo…- Dije tomando su mano.

El apretó mi mano con fuerza, y juntos fuimos caminando hacia los últimos momentos de nuestras vidas…

Ninguno habló… simplemente queríamos disfrutar de nuestra compañía.

Llegó el momento de separarnos de camino, y al hacerlo, ninguno de los dos se despidió demasiado. Todavía teníamos hasta la mañana siguiente.

Caminé el resto del camino lentamente… simplemente mirando las calles por última vez.

Sabía que pensar que era la última vez me hacía mal… pero me era imposible no hacerlo.

Llegué a la casa de Seth y la miré por unos segundos, recordando cada lugar con precisión… mirando todo, tratando de despedirme del mundo.

Toqué la puerta… aunque no fue muy necesario, porque al hacerlo, Seth ya estaba detrás de ella, para abrirme la puerta.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente nos abrazamos, tratando de darnos una fuerza que ya no teníamos.

-Pasa…- Me dijo sin vida. Yo entré, abrazándolo, acariciando su espalda en el proceso.

-¿Dónde está Sue?- Pregunté al notar que no había nadie más que nosotros allí. Sabía que Leah estaba corriendo el perímetro del claro con Sam y los demás.

-En lo de Emily…- Me quedé quieta. No podía verlo así… no podía escuchar su voz tan apagada.- ¿Qué pasa?...- Preguntó poniéndose enfrente mío.

-Por favor… no estés así…- Le supliqué acariciando su rostro- Necesito verte bien… literalmente me duele-

-Lo siento…- Él apoyó su frente contra la mía y suspiro. Cerré mis ojos, tratando de sentir ese momento, tratando de recordarlo.

-No tienes que disculparte…- Pegué mi cuerpo a suyo, simplemente necesitando de su tacto y él posó sus manos sobre mi mejilla, acariciándola suavemente con sus pulgares.

Quise congelar ese momento hasta la eternidad, para sentir cada segundo… Quise ser capaz de enmarcarlo en un cuadro y encerrarlo en una caja de cristal, para mirarlo hasta el fin de los tiempos…

Pero no podía…

-Ven…- Susurró él, guiándome hasta el sofá, donde tantas veces nos habíamos sentado con sueños del futuro en nuestras mentes… y en ese momento no podíamos soñar con un futuro… ninguno de nosotros sabía que pasaría. Simplemente esperábamos encontrarnos allí… a donde fuéramos.

El se acostó boca arriba en el sofá, que por suerte era muy largo y toda su altura cabía perfectamente en él. Seth tomó mi mano y me recostó sobre su cuerpo con suavidad. Mi cabeza quedó a la altura de su pecho. Yo simplemente levanté mi rostro para mirarlo a él, que estaba mirando al techo perdidamente.

Suspiré. Quería verlo a los ojos.

Y como si mis deseos fuesen hablados en voz alta, Seth miró fijamente y yo intenté sonreír. Fue algo estúpido, porque mi sonrisa no salió como esperaba.

-Todavía lo tienes…- Susurró tomando mi mano izquierda y mirando el anillo de promesa.

-Jamás me lo quitaría…- De solo pensarlo me dolía. Para mí, ese anillo, era más que una promesa… ese anillo era un símbolo.

-¿Recuerdas la promesa?- Preguntó incorporándose, haciéndome incorporar a mí. Quedé justo frente a él, a tan solo pocos centímetros.

-Claro que la recuerdo…- El acarició la mano con cariño y yo suspiré. -Me hubiese gustado ser capaz de cumplirla…- Susurré, sintiendo las inminentes ganas de largar en llanto.

-A mí también…- Y ambos nos quedamos callados, mirándonos a los ojos con esa expresión de dolor imborrable.

Ninguno de los dos habló, intentando hacer que el tiempo pasara más lentamente. Cada segundo era único… pero yo no quería pasar mi último día con él así.

Traté de sonreírle una vez más y acaricié su cabello suavemente. El cerró sus ojos ante el delicado tacto y tomó mi mano para besarla.

-Mejor olvidémonos de eso…- Le dije al encontrar sus ojos. El logró sacar una pequeña sonrisa y yo me acerqué a su cuerpo lenta y vergonzosamente.

El sabía lo que iba a pasar…

Entrelazamos nuestras manos, y un poco asustados, acercamos nuestros rostros para besarnos suavemente. Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrió mi rostro…

Una corriente que se sintió en mi cuerpo… que me hizo dar cuenta de que yo estaba viva… y él lo estaba también.

-Eleanor…- Me llamó él en un perfecto susurro.

-Shh… no hables…- Susurré con los ojos todavía cerrados. Lentamente sus brazos se cerraron en mi cintura, haciéndome sentir el fuego en cada lugar de mi piel.

Lentamente, mi boca le dio paso a la suya… y cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaron, solté un jadeo imprevisto.

Entre medio de suspiros y caricias inocentes, yo quedé sentada sobre sus piernas, a horcajadas de él. Mis manos instintivamente viajaron hasta debajo de su remera, para poder sentir sus abdominales.

Las manos de Seth y las mías se entrelazaron y juntas sacaron la remera, dejándome ver el perfecto torso de mi novio.

-Eres perfecto…- Susurré besando su cuello… bajando lentamente hasta su pecho, dejando un camino de tentadores besos.

Cuando escuché el jadeo salir de su boca, no pude evitar morder la piel que cubría su clavícula.

-Eleanor…- Susurró él, más agitado.

-Shh…- Le dije dulcemente, incorporándome para mirar a los ojos.- No hables… déjate llevar- Le susurré intentando olvidar todo. Todavía me era difícil.

-¿Estás segura?...- Preguntó antes de dejarse besar por mí.

-Muy segura…- Y entonces una sonrisa destelló en su rostro, y eso fue lo único que necesité para olvidarme del dolor.

Él sin poder resistirse, me besó dulcemente, dejando pequeños besos sobre mis labios, haciéndome desear más.

Sus manos comenzaron a viajar por debajo de mi remera, acariciando mi estómago y mi espalda sensualmente. Cada vez que sus manos se posaban sobre mi estómago, sentía una presión muy abajo… una presión que me encantaba.

Besé su pecho con dulzura y él tomó mi rostro con suavidad, para hacerme parar. Antes de poder mirarlo a los ojos, sentí sus cálidos labios sobre mi cuello… viajando lentamente hacia abajo… dejando pequeños besos de mariposa… haciéndome sentir en el cielo.

Y cuando sus labios encontraron el nacimiento de mis pechos, mordí mi boca, para tapar el gemido que emití.

Pero él lo escuchó y se volvió loco. Levantó mi remera apresuradamente y su boca se entrelazó con la mía, para besarla frenéticamente.

Jadee completamente perdida… estaba mareada, pero se sentía perfecto.

Seth volvió a besar el nacimiento de mis pechos dulcemente, y yo sentí la presión en mi estómago aun más fuerte. El se sintió satisfecho al escuchar mi suave gemido de placer.

Pero yo quería más…

-Me estás matando…- Jadeó con su voz sexy antes de volver a besarme. Yo me sentí en el cielo y simplemente lancé una risa que se asemejó a un jadeo.

Se separó de mí abruptamente, y por un momento, pensé que se había molestado por algo, pero luego me miró agitado y con una sonrisa y supe lo que él quería hacer.

-Ven…- Tomó mi mano y nos levantamos del sofá. Yo pensé que íbamos a caminar hasta arriba, pero él tenía otra idea, y sin problemas me alzó en sus brazos, obligándome a entrelazar mis piernas en sus caderas.

Mi cuerpo estaba completamente pegado al suyo…

El comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, y yo besé su cuello sin poder evitarlo.

Quería besarlo… quería morderlo… quería ser suya…

El subió lentamente las escaleras… mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Pude ver la pasión… el deseo que destellaban de ellos. Pero más que nada podía ver el amor… ese amor tan puro, que seguía latiendo desde el momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron por primera vez.

Cuando llegamos a la cama, él me acostó sobre ella suavemente… haciéndome sentir como una muñeca de fina porcelana.

El trepó sobre mi cuerpo, y procurando no acostarse sobre él, me besó dulcemente.

Entonces sentí sus manos sobre mi jean…

Y mi corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos…

Y me dí cuenta de cuan nerviosa estaba… me dí cuenta del sonido de nuestros corazones latiendo lentamente…

Pero él era Seth… y él me iba a cuidar… ¿Por qué estar nerviosa?

Borré todo sentimiento de nerviosismo de mi pecho, y sentí como iba siendo despojada de mi jean, para quedar en ropa interior.

Una vez que estuvieron tirados en el suelo, Seth se tomó el tiempo para mirar cada detalle de mi cuerpo… para admirarlo con el deseo y el amor grabados en su rostro. Sentí el fuego en mis mejillas, pero no le presté atención…

-Eres… hermosa…- Jadeó antes de besar mi vientre…

Definitivamente estaba en el cielo…

Al sentir sus labios sobre mi vientre, sentí ese apretujón… y simplemente jadee de placer.

Me abracé de su espalda, rasguñándolo suavemente al sentirme tan bien, y él simplemente respiró con fuerza.

Cuando fue mi turno de desabrochar su pantalón, lo hice torpemente… con miedo… pero aún así lo hice, porque él me ayudó a no sentir vergüenza, al besarme en los labios.

Ambos quedamos en ropa interior… y lo único que quedaba era despojarnos de ella.

Rodamos en su cama y yo quedé sobre él, siendo capaz de mirar su torso desnudo.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Eleanor?- Preguntó en un jadeo. Yo me incliné y lo besé suavemente en los labios.

-Muy segura…- Susurré, pasando mis manos por todo su pecho.

El se incorporó, y su torso quedó pegado al mío.

Podía sentirlo debajo de mí…

Sus manos acariciaron suavemente mis hombros, y jugaron provocativamente con las tiritas de mi corpiño…

Yo ya no aguantaba más… y podía sentir que él tampoco.

Entonces mis manos tomaron las suyas… y juntas me dejaron desnuda ante su mirada…

Esa noche fue perfecta…

Esa noche, nuestros dedos entrelazados rozaron las estrellas…

Esa noche… Seth y yo fuimos una sola persona…

Esa noche yo fui suya… y él fue mío.

* * *

Lau...


	68. La falla

**Cap. 68: La falla...**

Jamás algo en mi vida fue tan maravilloso como esos momentos íntimos entre nosotros dos.

Seth y yo nos amamos toda la noche, y luego de conectarnos de esa manera tan increíble, ambos nos recostamos en su cama, simplemente mirándonos a los ojos, pestañeando pocas veces. Pestañear significaba desaparecer del mundo por menos de un segundo… pero yo no podía perder tiempo, y lo único que quería hacer era mirarlo toda la noche.

Había hecho lo correcto… le había entregado mi cuerpo al único que se lo merecía… a aquel que lo iba a cuidar como si fuese de cristal.

Seth sonrió por unos segundos al verme sonreír a mí. Sus dedos acariciaban la piel desnuda de mi espalda con delicadeza. Sentía ese calor tan acogedor entre nosotros.

Me acurruqué aún más contra su cuerpo y noté como su expresión pasaba de ser de completa felicidad, a horror.

-¿Qué pasa?...- Pregunté posando mis manos sobre su rostro. No quería que rompiera ese momento. Ambos estábamos muy cómodos en su cama; nuestros cuerpos desnudos tapados por una simple sábana.

-¿Yo te hice eso?...- Preguntó mirando mi hombro, donde un moretón estaba a punto de desaparecer.

-Seth…-

-No, dime si yo te hice eso…- Se negó a escucharme. Yo me acerqué a su rostro y lo besé con fuerza, para hacerlo callar. Sus labios se sentían tan bien…

-Seth, no te persigas por eso. Solo nos dejamos llevar…- Susurré sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas.

-No quise lastimarte…- Me dijo como un niño arrepentido, mirando hacia la sábana. Yo me reí un poco ante su expresión.

-No me lastimaste… además yo te hice eso…- Susurré señalando sus costillas, donde las 5 marcas de mis uñas seguían por su espalda. Las marcas ya casi eran invisibles, pero estaba segura de que le habían sangrado al menos un poco.

-Eso me lo hiciste cuando… bueno cuando…- Se quedó callado sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.- Me lo hiciste porque te dolía…- Susurró tratando de encontrarme una escusa.

-Tu también me hiciste eso porque te dolía…- Le dije recordando la presión que sus manos ejercieron sobre mis hombros en el momento en que nuestros cuerpos se unieron.

El se quedó callado y yo acaricié su cabello.

-Te vi llorar…- Me dijo todavía más arrepentido. Yo tomé su barbilla y lo obligué a mirarme a los ojos.

-Seth… no me lastimaste… entiéndelo- Lo besé dulcemente en los labios y dejé mi rostro cerca del suyo, para cerrar mis ojos por unos segundos- La primera vez siempre duele…- Susurré.

-Lo sé… pero…-

-Pero nada…- Ya estaba empezando a dolerme el hecho de que estuviese algo apenado- No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho contigo. Fue lo más hermoso que me pasó en la vida Seth… fue único e increíble- Le dije en un susurro, mirándolo a los ojos- Y si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento… es de no haberlo hecho antes- Le confesé, sabiendo que las palabras no justificaban lo maravilloso de ese acto, y sabiendo que ya no podríamos estar de esa manera tan íntima.

Entonces él acercó su rostro al mío y me besó con fuerza.

-Lo siento… yo tampoco me arrepiento de haberlo hecho…- Acarició mi rostro con dulzura y ambos nos quedamos callados, mirándonos a los ojos por largo tiempo.

Pronto la oscuridad comenzó a desaparecer, y las nubes presentaron un color más claro, demostrando que el sol ya había salido.

_Era hora de partir…_

Seth abrió la boca para hablar…

-No lo digas…- Le supliqué dándome cuenta de que ya estaba llorando.

-Tenemos que levantarnos…- Me dijo con una expresión que me era casi imposible de mirar.

Sentí mi corazón latiendo lentamente… luchando para bombear la sangre al resto de mi cuerpo. Y mi cuerpo perdió toda fuerza…

-Está bien…- Dije intentado parar las lágrimas. Él necesitaba mi fuerza.

Ambos nos levantamos y nos vestimos lentamente, sintiendo como si el mundo se nos estuviese viniendo encima.

No quisimos desayunar… yo al menos estaba segura de que iba a vomitarlo todo.

A la hora de abrir la puerta para ir hacia lo de Emily, ambos nos quedamos parados allí, temiendo salir afuera… sintiendo que la puerta debía mantenerse así… cerrada para toda la eternidad. Pero Seth tomó mi mano y la apretó con fuerza, y yo supe que tenía que ser fuerte.

Tomamos la manija de la puerta, y al abrirla, la luz inundó el hall de entrada, y el frío de aquella mañana de enero se coló por cada rincón, cortando con toda sensación de calidez… cortando nuestras respiraciones… nuestros sueños… cortando nuestras esperanzas sin piedad.

Y al dar un paso en el suelo, ambos miramos el lugar, tratando de despedirnos de él con nuestro silencio. Y al dar un paso en el suelo sentimos que, a pesar de todo el dolor, estábamos haciendo lo correcto.

Caminamos lentamente hacia lo de Emily, sintiendo más que nunca la suave brisa de ese invierno envolviendo nuestros cuerpos, con nuestras manos perfectamente entrelazadas. La mía agarraba la suya con fuerza, como si nunca quisiese dejarla ir.

Al llegar a lo de Emily, mi corazón se hundió en lo más profundo de mi pecho, y vi a las dos manadas… a mis amigos… _a mis hermanos_… afuera, esperando la llegada de los que faltaban.

Nadie habló cuando nos unimos al grupo; todos estaban ocupados con sus imprimadas… con sus amigos.

Nosotros nos acercamos a Sue y Leah.

-¿Cómo te sientes?...- Preguntó Sue mirando a su hijo con todo el dolor del mundo grabado en su rostro. Suspiré al verla tan devastada.

-Con miedo…- Yo solté su mano por unos segundos, sintiendo el frío, y dejé que abrazara a su mamá. Miré a Leah con lágrimas en los ojos y me acerqué a ella para abrazarla.

-¿Estás bien?...- Pregunté tomando sus dos manos. Ella asintió cerrando sus ojos.

-Solo tengo miedo por Seth…- Ella sabía que yo sentía lo mismo.

Miré a Sue unos segundos y la abracé con fuerza, sabiendo que nadie más que nosotras dos podía compartir ese dolor tan grande al verlo partir a Seth.

-Gracias por haberle dado alegría a mi hijo…- Me dijo en el abrazo. En ese momento, me sentí más unida a ella que nunca.

-Gracias por haberme dado a su hijo…- Cuando nos separamos ella acarició mi rostro y secó la lágrima que estaba cayendo por mi rostro.

-¿Quiénes faltan?...- Preguntó Seth tomando mi mano.

-Max, Embry y Mike…- Y justo cuando nombró a Mike, la camioneta que habíamos estado escuchando desde hacía tiempo se hizo presente. Note que era la camioneta de Sue. Allí estaban Embry, mi hermano, Mike y mis dos mejores amigas.

Eso simplemente significaba que _tenían que irse._

Mi estómago se retorció del dolor.

Al bajarse de la camioneta, con expresiones sin vida, caminé a abrazar a mis amigas, que estaban tomadas de las manos de sus novios.

Se separaron de ellos unos segundos y me abrazaron con fuerza.

-Al menos estaré aquí con ustedes ¿No?- Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, pero escuché sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

Al separarme miré a Max y corrí a sus brazos…

No le dije nada, porque era obvio que iba a ir a abrazarlo después.

-Es hora de irnos…- Anunció Sam haciéndome sentir ese apretujón tan horrible en el estómago.

Corrí a abrazar a todos con fuerza. Primero abracé a Colin y a Brady. Ellos intentaron sonreír, pero solo les salió una mueca extraña. -No llores…- Me dijeron secando mis lagrimas.

Avancé a abrazar a Julian y a Sean a quienes, a pesar de no conocer tanto, les había tomado un aprecio. –Tengan mucho cuidado…- Les dije. Ellos simplemente asintieron.

Miré a Tom y cuando lo abracé simplemente sentí pena al saber que él jamás podría decirle la verdad a Pearl.

-No te arrepientas de no haberle dicho, Tom… siéntete feliz de haber estado junto a ella- Le dije al verlo tan desolado. El asintió y me despeinó un poco.

Cuando fui a abrazar al pequeño Mike sentí vértigo… era tan pequeño comparado con los demás, pero tan valiente…

-Te admiro, Mike…- Le dije tratando de sonreír. El simplemente me mostró su sonrisa más bondadosa.

-Gracias por haberme enseñado a pelear, Eleanor…- A mí alrededor las chicas, Emily, Kim, Rachel y Sue abrazaban a todos.

Miré a Paul y a Jared… ¿Cómo no querer abrazarlos hasta la eternidad?

-Cuanto los quiero chicos…- Les dije, sintiendo como mi voz quebraba ante el dolor.

-Tranquila…- Susurró Jared acariciando mi cabello.

-Nosotros también te queremos…- Me dijo Paul.

Cuando fue el turno de abrazar a Jude simplemente le sonreí.

-Ten cuidado, enano…- Le dije golpeando su pecho. El rió un poco y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo tendré…-

Miré a mi primo y a Embry… ¿Era posible querer tanto a dos personas?

-Me dejaron atrás ¿eh?...- Les dije para animarlos. Ambos me abrazaron con tanta fuerza, que sentí que me iba a quebrar, pero no me importó.

-Te queremos muchísimo…- Me dijeron al unísono.

-Yo también los quiero muchísimo…-

Miré a Sam y a Jacob, y a pesar de todo, los abracé con fuerza. Sam me abrazó como un padre abraza a su hija y Jacob como un gran amigo…

-Estoy orgullosa de ustedes…- Les dije sonriéndoles un poco.

-Y nosotros estamos orgullosos de ti…- Me dijo Sam.

Antes de darme cuenta, Leah ya estaba abrazándome con fuerza.

-Gracias por todo… hermana…- Y cando me dijo hermana, no pude evitar largar más lágrimas.

-Gracias a ti, Leah… tú me abriste la mente…-

Entonces, al separarme, vi a Max parado allí, con ese rostro que yo había visto cambiar tras los años… con toda su hermosa persona enfrente mío… y simplemente quebré en llanto al abrazarlo.

-Entonces… ¿este es el adiós?-Preguntó. Me separé para mirarlo fijo a los ojos.

-No. Este no es el adiós… este es un: Nos vemos luego…-

-Te amo, hermanita…- Me dijo con su voz tomada.

-Te amo, Max…-

Y cuando me dí vuelta lo supe…

Era el momento de decirle adiós a la última persona que debía decirle adiós…

Y enfrente mío estaba el hombre de mi vida… el que le daba razón a mi existencia… el que me hacía sentir que todo estaba bien… aquel cuya sonrisa me daba el aliento para seguir…

Y sus ojos jamás demostraron tanto dolor…

Y me acerqué lentamente a Seth, sintiendo miles de dagas en el estómago y el corazón.

-¿Volverás por mí?...- Pregunté sin poder contenerme. El me tomó entre sus brazos y yo simplemente quise hundirme en su cuerpo.

-Eso espero…-

-Si no lo haces, seré yo la que te busque…- Me separé para mirarlo a los ojos- Te amo…- Y sin poder contenerme, lo besé con fuerza… con pasión… con todo el amor que tenía guardado, sabiendo que el dolor no se iba a ir… sabiendo que ya no había remedio.

Y mis lágrimas se mezclaron con las suyas, pero no me importó… yo solo quería hundirme en su boca para poder estar junto a él para toda la eternidad.

-Te amo…- Me dijo entre medio del beso…- Te amo tanto…- Me confesó con todo el dolor cargado en su voz.

-Te amo…- Le repetí sin saber qué más decirle…- Te amo, te amo, te amo…-

-Chicos… es hora…-

-No te vallas…- Le supliqué desesperada.

-Tengo que hacerlo…- Lloré con fuerza y sentí como mi cuerpo era tomado por alguien más… y el cuerpo de Seth se alejó del mío…

Y mi corazón se partió en dos.

-¡Seth!- Grité luchando por escapar de esos brazos, pero mi cuerpo ya no tenía fuerza…

-Lo siento tanto…- Y su mano dejó de tocar la mía…

Y el destello de sus ojos me deslumbró por última vez…

Los brazos me soltaron y yo me quedé quieta en el lugar, sintiendo como si me estuviesen revolviendo el estómago… sintiendo como si mi corazón estuviese siendo apuñalado una y otra vez…

-Vamos adentro, Eleanor…- Susurró Abbey tomando mi brazo. Mikki tomó mi otro brazo y ambas me guiaron hasta adentro, donde las demás estaban esperándonos.

Miré en lugar sin estar mirando en realidad… enfrente mío no había nada… solo un borrón marrón y muchas voces que se mezclaban en un eco insoportable… un eco que me encerraba en una prisión sin aire… que me transportaba a un lugar sin luz ni calor…

-¡Eleanor!- La voz de Michelle me volvió a la realidad… ¿Pero donde estaba yo?

Miré hacia todos lados, intentando darme cuenta de donde estaba.

-Eleanor… ¿Estás bien?...- Miré hacia el frente. El rostro de Sue escudriñaba el mío con temor.

Miré sus facciones por unos segundos… y me perdí en sus ojos… esos ojos tan parecidos a los de él.

No podía mirarla.

-Yo… no sé…- Ni siquiera me acordaba de lo que me había preguntado.

-¿Quieres algo para comer?...- Miré a mi alrededor, reconociendo los rostros de las demás.

-No… gracias…- Susurré moviéndome de un lugar al otro, tratando de sentir calor. Solo había frío a mi alrededor… necesitaba el calor.

-Eleanor ¿Estás bien?...- Las manos de Sue tomaron mis brazos y me obligaron a detenerme. Volví a mirarla, esta vez concentrándome en su hombro.

-¿Qué?...- No recordaba su pregunta.

-Estás pálida...- Sentenció. Yo tragué con fuerza, sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta- Ve a acostarte…- Yo asentí, sin siquiera haberla escuchado. Ella al ver que no me movía, me llevó hasta un sillón largo y me sentó allí.

-Acuéstate cariño…- Susurró. Yo simplemente miré al frente mío, donde dos personas se sentaban en un sillón… dos personas que largaban lágrimas silenciosas.

Michelle y Abigail… mis dos mejores amigas.

-Sí…- Susurré recostando mi cabeza en el sillón y acurrucándome en él, con la esperanza de que mi cuerpo pudiese proveerme calor.

Hacía mucho frío allí…

Lentamente las cosas comenzaron a moverse en círculos deformes… se movían sin parar… lo hacían lentamente, en una danza que me mareaba por completo.

Las voces también daban vueltas en el aire… llegaban a mí una y otra vez. Siempre las misma voces llamándome.

_"Eleanor… Eleanor… Elle… Eleanor…"_

Pero yo solo veía borrones sin forma…

_"Déjenla… está en shock"… _dijo un voz lejana en forma de eco. Yo simplemente sentí que me movía al ritmo de las tranquilas olas… meciéndome eternamente en un juego sin salida…

Un ruido comenzó a retumbar en mis oídos… un ruido pausado y molesto… ese ruido que había escuchado alguna vez.

Iba y veía, iba y venía, iba y venía, una y otra vez… todo en cuestión de segundos… Era el ruido de los hospitales. Ese ruido titilante… el ruido del palpitar de un corazón.

Y así como así, el sonido pasó de ser pausado, a constante… como si me estuviesen aturdiendo…

Ese ruido que solo podía significar una cosa: La muerte…

Y ese ruido contante se mezcló con las voces que repetían una y otra vez las mismas palabras.

Cerré mis ojos, intentando desaparecer de aquel lugar, pero hasta mi mente se movía… no había escapatoria.

_"Mira un punto fijo, Eleanor"_ No supe si la voz era de mi conciencia o era de alguien que me hablaba.

Simplemente miré el primer punto que encontré. Un punto marrón. Al ver que las cosas dejaban de moverse noté que era la mesa que estaba al frente mío.

Todo estaba de costado, igualmente… ¿O era que yo estaba recostada?

Me quedé un largo tiempo tratando de saber si yo estaba recostada. No sentía mi cuerpo… solo mis ojos funcionaban, y mis oídos muy poco.

Estaba bloqueada.

Miré aquella mesa por largo tiempo… mis ojos estaban cansados… solo quería cerrarlos y dormir hasta estar junto a Seth… ya fuese en la vida, o en la muerte.

Los cerré por unos segundos, intentando encontrar la paz, y al dejar caer la última lágrima, _todo se desvaneció…_

**-¡Eleanor!- **Un tumulto de gritos me despertaron y salté de la cama. ¿Cama? ¿Qué hacía yo en una cama?... ¿Y qué era esa habitación?

-¡¿Qué pasa?- Grité levantándome. ¿Qué había pasado?...

Entonces todos los sucesos pasaron por mi mente y respiré con fuerza.

Eran las 3 de la tarde… ¿Tanto tiempo había dormido?...

-¡Están aquí!- Y sin siquiera detenerme a pensar en el latido acelerado de mi corazón, corrí de la habitación hasta llegar al living, donde las chicas esperaban a que los chicos entren.

¿Por qué no corrían a ellos?...

Mi corazón se aceleró al máximo, y todo sentimiento de dolor se desvaneció.

¡Seth y Max estaban allí! ¡Seth y Max estaban vivos! ¡Seth y Max estaban bien!

Entonces Embry entró por la puerta y antes de poder siquiera ver su rostro, Abigail lo abrazó.

Luego entró Quil…

Luego Colin…

Brady…

Jude…

Paul…

Mike…

Tom…

Y uno a uno entraron en una fila interminable, pero no los veía a ellos. Yo quería ver a Seth y a Max.

Entonces Jacob se paró enfrente a la puerta, con los brazos temblando… y lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Jacob?...- Pregunté al verlo así… ¿Qué le había pasado?...

El me miró unos segundos y luego se corrió, dejando ver a dos personas con algo entre sus brazos…

Max y Leah con algo entre sus brazos…

_Max y Leah con Seth entre sus brazos…_

**-¡NO!- **Gritó Sue corriendo…

-No puede ser…-

Y todo a mi alrededor se movió en cámara lenta… Kim y Rachel lanzaron un grito de horror… Abbey y Mikki me miraron, los chicos comenzaron a acercarse a mí…

Pero ¿Por qué lloraban? Seth estaba herido… Seth simplemente tenía alguna herida y se iba a sanar…

-¿Seth?...- Pregunté con una voz extraña. Miré mis manos… ¿Por qué temblaba tanto?...

Nadie contestó.

-¡Seth!- Grité para que respondiera… No lo hacía, y esa broma ya no me estaba gustando para nada.

-¡SETH CONTÉSTAME!-

-Eleanor…- Sam se paró enfrente de mí.

-¡Déjame pasar!- Le grité empujándolo, pero él me retuvo.

-¡Eleanor basta!- Más brazos tomaron mi cuerpo.

-¡DEJAME PASAR!- Grité ya enojada. Seth estaba lastimado, pero no me contestaba y eso me molestaba… no era para nada gracioso…

-¡Seth!- Empujé a Sam y me quité a todos del camino, para ver a Seth acostado en el suelo…

Sus ojos estaban cerrados…

No se movía…

Pero habían latidos… habían respiraciones…

¿Pero cuales eran los suyos?

Me agaché en el suelo y miré a Leah con una expresión de dolor impresionante… estaba sollozando con fuerza, al igual que Max.

¿Por qué lloraban? Sí, no me gustaba ver a Seth así… pero él estaba bien y eso era lo único que importaba.

-Seth abre tus ojos…- Susurré tomando su rostro…

Estaba frío…

-Eleanor…-

-Seth… ¡deja de jugar y abre tus ojos!- Intenté gritar, pero mi voz se quebraba…

-¡Eleanor!-

-¡SETH!- Le grité con la furia al máximo. ¿Por qué tenía que bromear con algo así?

-¡ELEANOR!- Yo no aguanté más y lo agarré de los hombros.

-¡ABRE LOS OJOS AHORA, SETH!- Le grité moviéndolo para hacerlo reaccionar.

Entonces noté algo rojo en mi mano… algo pegajoso...

Miré mi mano temblorosa y vi... **sangre**

Miré el hombro de Seth donde la sangre salía a brotes. Entonces seguí el camino de sangre hasta el lugar de donde provenía, sintiendo como si algo me estuviese apretando el corazón…

Y allí había dos perfectos agujeros, uno al lado del otro…

Una mordida de vampiro…

-No…- Susurré sintiendo el temblor en mis manos, sintiendo la fuerte punzada en mi pecho…

-Eleanor, enfréntalo…-

-No... no, no, no, no...-

-¡Que se calle!-

-¡Abre tus ojos!- Llore, agarrándolo y moviéndolo con más fuerza. Pero él no reaccionaba y su cuerpo se cubría por agua…

-¡ABRE TUS OJOS SETH, AHORA!-

-¡ELEANOR, BASTA!-

-¡NO ME PARECE GRACIOSO!-

-Sácala de allí, Leah…-

-¡NO!- Grité empujándola. Nadie me podía alejar de Seth porque yo iba a curarlo. Yo iba a hacer que despertara.

-Eleanor, por favor…-

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE ESTA INCONCIENTE? ¡QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO!- Miré a todos parados allí… todos muriendo por el dolor… todos llorando con fuerza… todos perdidos…

-No pudimos ayudarlo…- Comenzó Sam- Estabamos peleando... tres lo acorralaban...-

-¡Déjate de historias Y AYUDAME!-

-ÉL no sabía que hacer...-

-¡BASTA!

-No vio cuando lo mordieron…-

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!- Grité llorando de la frustración… llorando al ver que nadie quería ayudarme… ayudarlo a él…

-¡ENFRENTALO ELEANOR!...-Gritó Leah más devastada de lo que jamás había visto…

-No…- Me negué a escucharlo… simplemente era imposible.

-¡SI, ELEANOR, SI!...- Y me quedé quieta… mirando el cuerpo de mi novio…

Pero él no podía estar… él no podía…

Su corazón latía, ¿Verdad?... El respiraba…

Toqué su pecho con mi mano _y esperé… y esperé… y esperé…_

-_Está muerto…-_

Y cuando me miró a los ojos… y cuando los suyos se cerraron del dolor… y cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo… mi mundo cayó junto con ella…

Y simplemente dejé de respirar…

Y mi corazón dio una punzada de agonía…

Mi cuerpo se partía en dos de la manera más dolorosa… me estaban arrancando la carne de los huesos… me estaban desgarrando los sentidos.

Grité del dolor… de la agonía…

-¡NO!-Grité desaforadamente, sintiendo la soledad… sintiéndome completamente vacía… incompleta…

Y caí sobre el pecho del amor de mi vida y lloré con una fuerza que jamás había tenido… e inundé su cuerpo con mis lágrimas…

Sentía como si me estuviesen arrancando la carne de la garganta con garras invisibles.

Todo en mí se estaba desgarrando, y literalmente mi cuerpo sentía la agonía.

_Está muerto…_

_Está muerto…_

_Está muerto…_

_Y yo estoy muerta…_

_Ya no hay nada en mí… ya no existe vida en mi cuerpo… mi alma se fue…_

Y de repente el mundo se tornó frío… solitario. Ya no había nadie a mi lado… solo estaban los susurros insoportables. Ya no había risas… ni sueños… ni había una razón para vivir.

A mi alrededor todo era negro… estaba sola en un mundo sin salida… con paredes de acero que llegaban al cielo sin estrellas... y enfrente mío había un cuchillo sin filo, que al intentar atravesarlo en mi corazón, solo dejó una marca profunda.

No existía ni el deseo de morir… porque yo ya estaba muerta.

-Por favor, sáquenla de allí…- Y cuando unos brazos me tomaron con fuerza, noté que estaba gritando de la forma más desaforada en la que jamás alguien había gritado.

-¡NOOO!- Me pegué al cuerpo de Seth y clavé mis uñas sobre él para evitar que me sacaran…

Lo único que pude sentir fueron mis propias uñas sobre mi espalda, condenándome al dolor eterno.

-¡Eleanor!-

-¡NOO!- Me rehusaba a alejarme… yo solo quería llorar… quería sacarme el nudo en la garganta. Quería desgarrarlo y desangrarme hasta la muerte…

-¡Eleanor levántate!- Pero la agonía era imposible de explicar…

Sólo quería morirme allí mismo… quería desaparecer de todo y simplemente morir para estar a su lado, para ver su sonrisa, sus ojos brillando con amor, su mano tomando la mía…

Y simplemente quedé tirada allí, llorando y llorando…

Nada podía ser peor que eso… nada…

Prefería cualquier cosa... **cualquier cosa...** a sentir el dolor que estaba sintiendo…

Nada en la vida tenía sentido… ya no tenía alma… yo no era capaz de pensar…

-Eleanor, levántate…- Pero las palabras resonaban con un eco que no me dejaban escucharlas... y ya no había nada a mi alrededor…

Solo había oscuridad, el cuchillo sin filo y el cuerpo de Seth bajo el mío…

Y pronto el frío me caló hasta los huesos, y el cuerpo de Seth simplemente se hundió en el suelo, y todos mis sentidos comenzaron a apagarse lentamente…

Y supe que la muerte estaba llegando…

Yo solo la esperé, largando lágrima tras lágrima.

-¡ELEANOR!- Una luz me cegó por completo, y algo me golpeó el cuerpo con fuerza...

-¿DONDE ESTA SETH?- ¿Dónde estaba su cuerpo? ¿Por qué me lo habían arrebatado. ¿Dónde estaba yo?

-¡Eleanor, tranquila!- ¿Por qué estaba Emily allí? ¿Y porqué no estaban los demás?

-¿DONDE ESTÁ SETH?- Le grité agonizando del dolor en el pecho. Me levanté, pero ella me abrazó y me sostuvo entre sus brazos…

Y yo lloré…

-Todavía no llegaron…-

-¿Qué?...-

-Todavía no llegaron… tuviste una pesadilla- Me dijo Abbey acercándose junto con las demás.

Mis pulmones se llenaron de aire…

-En… entonces… él… él no está muerto…- Mikki me miró por unos segundos.

-Solo pasó una hora Eleanor…- Miré el reloj…

Yo tenía que ir… yo tenía que saber si Seth estaba bien… tenía que saber si tan solo era una pesadilla o una premonición.

Me quedé quieta, simplemente odiando a Jacob con toda mi alma por haberme prohibido pelear.

_-Te prohíbo pelear en la batalla…-_

_-Te prohíbo pelear en la batalla…-_

_-… pelear en la batalla…-_

_**Pelear**… él me prohibía **pelear…**_

-Pero él no me prohíbe **ir**…- Susurré sintiendo como si un peso se estuviese soltando de mis hombros.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Emily preocupada.

-Me voy…-

-¿Qué?- Me escapé del círculo, pero Emily tomó mi mano- Tu te quedas…-

-¡No, no me voy a quedar, Emily! ¡Esta es mi pelea también y tengo tanto derecho como los demás! ¡No me voy a quedar aquí!- Y sin ningún problema, me solté del agarre de ella y corrí al ver que las demás iban a bloquearme el paso.

-¡ELEANOR, VUELVE!- Pero yo ya había salido de la casa y me estaba dirigiendo al claro.

Llegué al bosque que limitaba a La Push y sin dejar de correr, comencé a quitarme la remera…

Pero entonces me dí cuenta de que yo no podía transformarme, o Jacob me obligaría a volver…

_"Solo corre hasta el claro y no te transformes…" _Pensé comenzando a correr hacia el este, donde pronto iba a encontrarme con el claro…

* * *

**Mikki P. O. V:**

-Dios, Sue, ¿Qué haremos?-

-¡Hay que ir a buscarla!- Gritó Abbey a punto de tener un colapso nervioso. Yo asentí sintiendo el temor inundándome.

-¡No, no podemos hacer eso!-

-¡¿Vamos a dejar que valla a la batalla?-

-Jacob sabía que algo así podía pasar- Dijo Rachel sintiéndose nerviosa.

-¡Esto no puede ser!-

-¡Ella sabe lo que hace!- Nos quiso tranquilizar, Sue.

-¡Ya soporté demasiado!- Gritó Abbey intentando salir por la puerta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Correr hasta allí?- Le gritó Emily sosteniéndola.

-¡Eso no importa, Emily!- Le dije siendo sostenida por Sue.

-¡Se quedan acá! Sue… vamos a ver si está por aquí-

-No creo que sea posible…- Pero aún así ambas salieron corriendo por la puerta delantera, gritando el nombre de nuestra mejor amiga.

Mire a Rachel y a Kim… y entonces mis ojos encontraron los de Abbey, y cuando los suyos viajaron a la mesa, donde las llaves de la camioneta de Sue reposaban, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

No podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

-¡AHORA!- Y con la velocidad de un vampiro, Abbey tomó las llaves de la mesa y ambas corrimos hacia la puerta.

-¡NO!-

-¡VUELVAN AQUÍ!- Gritaron Rachel y Kim, corriendo, pero nosotras fuimos más rápidas que ellas y cerramos la puerta. Al ver que la iban a abrir, tomé la manija con todas mis fuerzas.

-ABRE LA PUERTA DE LA CAMIONETA- Grité sintiendo los tirones de Kim y Rachel.

-¡YA VOY, YA VOY!- Miré a Abbey temblar al abrir la puerta, noté su rostro aterrorizado y simplemente me concentré en poner todas mis fuerzas.

-¡DEJENNOS SALIR!-

-¡NI SE LES OCURRA!- Pero ya era muy tarde, porque Abbey me hizo una señal, y corrí hasta la camioneta como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

Kim y Rachel estaban a tan solo metros de mi cuerpo, pero una vez que trabé la puerta de la camioneta, ellas no pudieron entrar.

-¡BAJENSE AHORA!-

-¿Qué está…? OH POR DIOS, BAJENSE AHORA MISMO- Sue y Emily se pusieron frente a la camioneta y Abbey la encendió.

-¡¿Qué estamos haciendo?- Pregunté respirando entrecortadamente al sentir la falta de aire.

-No lo sé…- Contestó mirando a Emily y a Sue que no se movían.

Entonces dio marcha atrás y luego apretó el acelerador con tanta fuerza que creí que iba a traspasar el metal de la camioneta.

_**-¡AAAHHH!- **_Grité, cerrando mis ojos al ver que Sue y Emily casi no lograron salirse del camino.

Abbey comenzó a manejar por las calles de La Push con una velocidad solo apta para carreteras. Tocó bocinas a los autos lentos y los esquivó con agilidad.

-¿Sabes donde está el lugar?...- Y entonces mi mente se quedó en blanco.

-Ehh… yo… yo… el lugar… yo…-

-MICHELLE…-

-Ehh… sí, sí. Ellos… ellos hablaron de la casa de Los Cullen. Un claro… el claro estaba al norte de la casa de los Cullen-

-¿Sabes donde esta la casa de los Cullen?- Preguntó tragando su propia saliva.

-Solo hay que ir por la carretera que nos lleva hacia Forks. Está en el medio de la carretera y en un bosque. Hay una entrada.

-Genial…- Suspiró asustada.-¿Sabes cual es el norte desde este punto?-

-No…-

-Genial…-

-Pero tengo GPS…- Ella suspiró aliviada y yo la miré respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿Desde cuando?-

-Mi abuela me regalo un celular con GPS en navidad…- Ella volvió a asentir y luego esquivó a un auto que iba demasiado lento.

-¿Abbey?...-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos al claro?...-

-No tengo idea. Yo solo quiero estar allí… y si es necesario golpearé algún vampiro con alguna rama. Aunque no creo que sea de mucha ayuda…- Reí para no llorar.

-¿Y abbey?-

-¿Sí?...-

-¿Puedes bajar la velocidad? No creo que podamos llegar con la policía siguiéndonos-

-No te preocupes…-

Y simplemente aceleró a fondo.

Las bocinas y los insultos resonaron a nuestro paso, pero Abbey no se atrevió a desacelerar, y yo no me atreví a molestarla. Yo solo intenté no colapsar allí mismo.

_-¡LOCAS!- _Gritó un hombre en bicicleta.

-¡Abbey por favor baja la velocidad!-

-¡Basta Michelle! ¡Me pones nerviosa!- Y Abbey dobló al ver la carretera- ¿Contenta? ¡Ya puedo ir a la velocidad que quiera!-

-No, claro que no… todavía vas muy rápido. ¡Esto no es una ruta Abigail!-

-¡¿Quieres llegar o no?- Me gritó con fuerza. Yo me tomé con fuerza de la guantera porque sino me desmayaba allí mismo.

-¡Claro que quiero llegar, pero si vas así nos va a parar la policía!-

-Ugh, haz algo y fíjate en tu GPS si estamos cerca de Forks-

-No es necesario… allí dice que estamos a 20 kilómetros…- Señalé un cartel.

-Genial…- Y justo cuando pensé que esa camioneta no podía ir más rápido, Abbey pisó aún más el acelerador y yo sentí un hueco en mi estómago.

Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto… sabía que tenía que ir. No me importaba si me mataban o si me comían… o lo que fuera. Yo solo quería estar al lado de Max… yo solo quería ayudar a mis amigos, y si para hacerlo debía sacrificarme, lo haría.

La adrenalina corría por mis venas y yo lo único que quería era llegar.

-Miki… fíjate si ves alguna entrada. No debemos estar lejos…-

-Todavía no llegamos…- Le informé.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Una vez pasamos con Max y me señaló la entrada de la casa de los Cullen. Ese bar está antes de la casa- Ella asintió y yo simplemente respiré con fuerza.

Entonces unas sirenas resonaron detrás nuestro, y sentí como si me estuviesen tirando un balde de agua fría.

-Maldición…- Masculló Abbey acercándose al borde de la carretera y comenzando a desacelerar.

No, no, no… eso no podía estar pasando.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces Abigail?- Entonces la camioneta paró y Abbey ni siquiera me miro.

-¡SHH! ¿Estamos lejos de lo de los Cullen?- Miré el bar que estaba detrás nuestro.

-No…-

-Entonces cuando yo te diga corres…-

-¡¿Quieres que escape de la policía?-

-¡Cállate!- Dijo sacando las llaves del volante. Miré hacia atrás y vi a un policía muy gordo bajar de su auto.- El policía nos va a pedir que bajemos y va a revisar la camioneta. Cuando esté adentro cierro la puerta y corremos…- Dijo sin siquiera moverse un centímetro y de una manera tan rápida y agitada que me fue difícil escuchar.

-¡¿Cómo sabes que lo va a hacer?-

-Cállate y hazme caso…-

-Señoritas… ¿Podrían bajarse del vehículo?- Abbey asintió y me miró unos segundos antes de bajar.

Yo me bajé del auto y lo rodee para estar al lado de Abbey.

-Yo soy el oficial Frankfurt. Debo decirles que la velocidad a la que manejaban estaba exedida…-

-Yo…- Pero antes de que Abbey pudiese hablar, el hombre abrió su enorme boca.

-¿Nombres?...- Noté la placa en su chaqueta y decía que era policía de Forks.

-Abigail Astrid Road…- El policía me miró a mí.

-Emm… yo… yo soy Michelle Reeves- Mis piernas temblaban como nunca. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Abigail?

-¿Edades?-

-16…- Contestamos al unísono.

-¿Tienen su permiso?- Abbey me miró unos segundos.

-Ehh… sí… está dentro de la guantera- Señaló la guantera. Entonces el hombre nos miró fijamente.

-Debo revisar el vehículo…- Y mi corazón latió con fuerza. Abbey me miró unos segundos y se movió nerviosamente.

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?

El hombre entró al asiento del conductor y se agachó dificultosamente para poder llegar a la guantera. Su panza casi rozaba el volante y le era difícil moverse.

-¿Ustedes tienen las llav…-

_¡PUM!_

Abbey cerró la puerta de la camioneta y ante el susto, el hombre cayó sobre el asiento.

-¡CIERRALA!- Grité al ver que el hombre estaba levantándose. Abbey puso la llave luego de varios intentos fallidos, y antes de que la gran mano del hombre pudiese abrir la puerta, Abbey la cerró.

-¿Pero qué dem…? ¡OIGAN! ¡Ábranme ahora o irán a la cárcel!-

-¡Vamos!- Abbey tomó mi mano y yo corrí con toda mi fuerza para escaparme de allí y no sentir remordimiento.

-No… ¡no, no, no! ¡Vengan aquí! ¡VUELVAN!-

Pero Abbey tenía las llaves en mano, y no pensaba en darse vuelta.

* * *

**Eleanor P. O. V:**

Me detuve unos segundos al sentir unos susurros…

Y no eran los susurros del bosque que me rodeaba. Eran susurros de personas… muchas personas.

Di algunas vueltas a mí alrededor, olfateando el lugar. Encontré el olor a vampiro antes de lo esperado. Estaba impregnado en los troncos de los árboles.

Comencé caminar hacia delante, sintiendo como cada vez las voces se hacían más claras… escuchando algunos latidos… escuchando algunas respiraciones.

Y el olor me llegó de lleno al rostro, quemándome la nariz por completo.

-Dios…- Grité en un gruñido. Si no me podía controlar, Jacob me iba a obligar a volver.

_"Piensa en otra cosa que no sea el olor, Eleanor"._

Miré hacia delante, sintiendo el miedo corriendo por mis venas… sintiendo las nauseas invadiendo mi estómago. Hacía rato que quería vomitar.

Tenía miedo… mucho miedo. Mis piernas temblaban, y no era por el miedo a morir… sino por el miedo a verlos muertos.

No podría soportar que el sueño se volviera realidad…

Caminé decididamente, ignorando los temblores en mis piernas y respiré con fuerza, para alejar todos los temores.

_"Se valiente, Eleanor"…_

Solo debía ser valiente…

* * *

Lean parte dooos y dejenme un GRAAAAN review :D. Si quieren matarme por haber matado a Seth en el sueño, entonces pueden mandarme a la mafia china. Si tienen la necesidad de gritar, mandanme un review que diga: ¡! y luego lean el siguiente cpaitulo para saber como termina...

GRACIAAAAAAAAAS :D

Lauuu


	69. El claro

**Cap. 69: El claro...**

**-Votemos, entonces…- **Dijo el vampiro que estaba a la cabeza de la guardia.

No quise escuchar los votos de los otros dos… no quería escuchar mi condena.

Me concentré en las mentes que se conectaban a la mía.

Leah solo pensaba en estrategias. Su sangre hervía de furia y eso no me ayudaba a controlarme. Sentía que debía atacar.

Tom no pensaba en nadie más que en Pearl.

En la mente de Embry solo se vía el cabello de Abigail, danzando lentamente.

Yo intentaba no pensar en Eleanor… pero me era imposible, al ver la mente de Max.

No sabía como estaba… no sabía si estaba a salvo… no sabía si la iban a buscar en caso de matarnos a todos.

_-No pienses en eso, Seth. Por favor…-_ Me suplicó Max. En su mente, la imagen de los ojos de Eleanor me atormentaba.

En el claro se podían escuchar los leves gruñidos y nuestros latidos… pero nada más.

**-…déjenlos ir en paz…- **Escuché por arriba de los susurros mentales.

**-Debo dar el voto decisivo, al parecer…-**

_-Por favor… por favor… por favor…-_ Susurraba Quil, lanzando un leve sonido de respiración. La risa de Claire hacía eco en nuestras mentes.

**-¡Sí!-** Siseó Edward. Y la marea de preguntas me inundó.

_-¿Qué pasó?-_

_-¿Qué dijo?...-_

_-¿Algo anda mal?...-_

_-¡Shh!...-_

_-¿Qué fue eso?...-_

_-¡Basta!...-_

_-¿Qué pasó?..._- Miré a mi alrededor y noté a la manada de Sam mirándose entre sí, moviéndose inquietamente. Mis patas temblaban.

_-Quédense quietos…- _Nos ordenó Jacob. Y justo cuando lo hizo, tanto nosotros como la manada de Sam, dejamos de movernos.

Aro estaba hablando con Edward… ¿Pero qué le pasaba a Edward?

Entonces me concentré en los sonidos, con el propósito de escuchar lo que decían.

**-… Aún estamos discutiendo evidencia…- **Edward tenía el rostro crispado.

**-Por favor, queridos. Déjennos oír…-**

Unos pasos apresurados se hicieron presentes cerca del bosque… alguien corría, pero no lo hacía con la gracia de un vampiro. Estaba muy cerca.

Eran otros latidos…

Era una respiración agitada…

_-¿Qué es eso?...-_ Preguntó Quil confundido.

Un olor a manzanas me llegó a la nariz y se impregnó en mi mente.

Y justo cuando Edward iba a hablar, Aro levantó su mano confundido.

**-¿Qué es eso?...-**

La respiración agitada me sonaba conocida…

El aroma…

Ese sentimiento… yo quería buscar a aquella persona que corría cerca nuestro.

_-¡MALDITA SEA!- _Rugió Max.

Y entonces caí…

_-¡Eleanor, no!- _Me dí la vuelta para correr hacia ella. Ella no podía estar allí. Ella no podía… ¿Cómo había sido capaz de romper una orden de Alpha?

**-¿Estabas ocultando a alguien, Edward?- **Notó nuestros repentinos gruñidos y se acercó lentamente a Edward, para tomar su mano.

_-Seth ¡Quédate aquí!-_ Una segunda voz me obligó a pegar mis patas al suelo, pero no a frenar mis aullidos de desesperación.

**-Es parte de la manada de lobos… no estaba ocultando a nadie- **Dijo Edward tratando de pararlo.

Y nadie se movió… como esperando su llegada… como si su llegada fuese el fuego que explotara la bomba…

Y mi estómago se revolvió repugnado ante la idea de verla allí. Me era difícil respirar…

_"Ella no… ella no… ella no"…_

Y los pasos se apresuraron, y cada vez su olor era más fuerte, y su respiración resonaba en mis oídos.

Un grito ahogado me hizo dar vuelta…

Y su figura humana se hizo presente en el claro. Su rostro demostraba sorpresa al ver que nadie estaba peleando. Sorpresa, pero alivio… aún así el miedo se podía leer en sus ojos.

-¿Pero que…?- Su susurro fue fácilmente escuchado. Su mirada perdida se fijó en mí y yo solo pude lanzar un pequeño aullido.

Entonces Max se unió a mí.

_-¡ELEANOR VETE DE AQUI!-_ Grité, sabiendo que no me escuchaba_- EDWARD DILE A ELEANOR QUE SE VALLA-_

-**Eleanor…- **No se dio vuelta-** Será mejor que te vallas- **Ella no podía hablar.

**-Claro que no, Edward… déjala que venga-**

_-¡NOO!-_

_-¡SETH TE QUEDAS QUIETO! ¡MAX DEJA DE CORRER!- _Max y yo lanzábamos rugidos desesperados. Los vampiros nos miraban expectantes.

**-Aro, déjala ir- **Le ordenó Carlisle enfurecido.

-**No creo que estén en posición para darme ordenes-** Sus ojos se fijaron en ella y yo rugí-** Ven aquí, Eleanor-**

* * *

**Eleanor P. O. V:**

-Ven aquí, Eleanor…- Dijo el vampiro de cabello largo, haciéndome una seña. Seth gruñó al igual que Max y yo respiré con fuerza.

¿Por qué no estaban peleando?...

Me acerqué lentamente hacia ellos, sintiéndome impotente… como si fuese una prisionera.

Entonces sentí algo cálido envolverme, y supe lo que era… Bella nos estaba protegiendo a todos con su escudo.

Al pasar al lado de Seth él quiso correr hacia mí, pero Jacob dio vuelta su enorme cabeza y tanto Seth como Max se quedaron quietos.

Los gruñidos bajos se podían escuchar en el claro, rompiendo con el frío silencio de los vampiros.

El olor me mataba, pero yo no podía transformarme, simplemente no podía escuchar el mando de mi alpha.

Mi nariz me quemaba, tanto como mi rostro. Miré al vampiro que estaba en el medio, aquel que me había llamado, y sus ojos rojos me miraron por unos segundos.

Mi cuerpo tembló, sintiendo la sangre hervir.

Un gruñido se escapó de mi garganta.

-Una hembra…- Susurró una vez que llegué al lado de Bella, que siseaba sin parar.

-¿Eres uno de ellos?...- Me preguntó directamente.

No podía abrir mi boca o estaba segura de que iba a correr a desgarrarlo con ella.

-¿Eso qué importa Aro? Vayamos a lo importante. Dinos tu veredicto- Dijo uno de los tres vampiros que estaban al frente. Su cabello rubio platinado caía a los costados de su rostro endemoniado.

-Tranquilo hermano mío. Tenemos tiempo de deliberar- Me miró de arriba abajo, con una extraña expresión que me decía que estaba intrigado.- Además estas criaturas me parecen fascinantes-

-Debo recordarte Aro, que no funciona de esa manera. Ninguno de ellos podría pertenecerte- Miré a Edward confundida. ¿Pertenecerle a él?

Entonces los ojos del vampiro viajaron a Jacob.

-No creo que puedas adueñarte de un Alpha, Aro. Eso no hará que los demás te sigan. Dudo que el Alpha los obligue a una vida de perros guardianes…-

¿Perros guardianes?...

Gruñí con tanta fuerza que sentí como si mi garganta se estuviera desgarrando. Intenté no dejarme llevar por los temblores.

-Lo siento… es solo una… fantasía-

Alguien gimoteó detrás de nosotros y al darme vuelta, lo vi a Seth, con una mirada de desesperación impresionante.

-Está todo bien, Seth…- Le susurré. El lanzó un quejido y Max lo acompañó. Sentía como si me estuviesen suplicando.

Quería ir con ellos, pero sabía que un simple movimiento en falso podría ser la perdición de todos nosotros.

-¿Puedo irme con ellos, Edward?- Él era el único que sabía lo que Aro pensaba. Edward lo miró fijamente y Aro asintió, sin dejar de mirarme ni por un segundo.

No me atreví a darles la espalda. Eso sería como traicionar mi instinto, y mi instinto me decía que, claramente, no podía confiar en ellos.

Me acerqué a Jacob unos segundos…

-Tu orden tenía una falla…- Y él simplemente me miró fijamente antes de lanzar un pequeño aullido. Sus orejas se hicieron hacia atrás, como si estuviese arrepentido. Nessie me miró expectante, con sus hermosos ojos marrones. Tenía a Jacob firmemente agarrado de su pequeño puño.

Aro me miró caminar hasta donde estaban Seth y Max. Al llegar a ellos, miré a Seth, sintiendo la angustia que había sentido al ver su cuerpo… sin vida… en mis sueños.

Escuché la voz de Aro por encima de los gimoteos de Seth, pero no me interesó escucharlo. Yo solo tenía ojos para el lobo que miraba más angustiado que nunca.

-Soñé… soñé que… morías…- Y la mezcla entre la furia y el dolor me desgarraban la garganta. Una lágrima calló por mi rostro.

Seth posó su hocico sobre mi cuello y soltó un poco de aire, provocando escalofríos en mi cuerpo. Verlo vivo me daba una pequeña luz de esperanza.

Él acarició mi rostro dulcemente. Sabía que me estaba consolando.

-Ahora no te dejaré ir solo…- Él me miró unos segundo, y con su enorme cabeza señaló a Max, que me miraba asustado. Sus ojos verdes estaban apagados ante el miedo. Yo intenté sonreírle, pero lo único que logré fue lanzar más lágrimas.

-Lo siento Max… no pude quedarme atrás. La orden de Jacob tenía una pequeña falla- El lanzó un bufido, y yo me dí vuelta, para quedar entre medio de ellos dos, y para ver qué pasaba.

-…Ella es absolutamente única. Su futuro sólo puede ser hecho sobre conjeturas- Aro miró a Renesmee.

-No absolutamente única- ¿Renesmee no era única?- Rara, ciertamente, pero no única en su clase-

-¿Pero de qué demonios está hablando?- Susurré algo confundida. Miré a Seth y noté que negaba con su cabeza, como diciéndome que él tampoco tenía idea.

Edward le pidió a Aro para que Jane dejara de atacar a Bella. Reconocí a Jane por las descripciones de Edward. Su rostro angelical mostraba una furia indescriptible. Al lado de ella estaba su hermano… Alec. Igual de hermoso, e igual de horripilante.

-Por favor queridos. Déjenos escuchar-

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas, Alice?...- Sentí un golpe de fuego en mi rostro… Alice estaba allí…

-¡Alice!- Gritó Esme.

-¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¡Alice!- Comenzaron a gritar todos. Yo no pude evitar unirme. Seth lanzó un agudo aullido.

-¡Alice!-

Y pude escuchar los pasos casi imperceptibles. Podía escuchar como corría através del bosque. Pero ella no estaba sola. Había personas más con ella. Personas… vampiros…

Y su cuerpo se hizo presente en el claro, seguido por Jasper.

Entonces tres personas salieron del bosque. Dos mujeres y un hombre. La primera mujer era alta, musculosa. Su cabello negro estaba trenzado, y sus ojos color rubí miraron con intriga a quienes estaban en el claro.

Atrás de ella venía una pequeña vampira, con piel color aceituna y ojos borgoña que miraron nerviosamente a los que nos enfrentaban.

El último era un hombre no tan rápido… no tan sigiloso como los vampiros. Su piel color café resaltaba al verlo frente a los vampiros de piel tan pálida como la nieve. Sus ojos color teca miraron con soberbia a través del claro.

Alice y Jasper corrieron hacia los Cullen, apenas rozando sus manos, sabiendo que no era momento para bienvenidas.

-Alice ha estado buscando sus propios testigos estas últimas semanas- ¿Testigos?- Y ella no vuelve con las manos vacías. Alice ¿Por qué no presentas a los testigos que has traído?-

El vampiro de cabello platinado rugió en ira- ¡El tiempo para testigos ha pasado! ¡Has tu voto Aro!- El otro vampiro, que estaba al lado de Aro parecía hasta casi aburrido.

Aro levantó su mano para callar al vampiro y Alice fue lo único que él vio.

Alice avanzó hacia los vampiros – Ella es Huilen y su sobrino Nahuel- Su voz resonó como una dulce campana en mis oídos, pero aún así era un alerta para mí.

Los vampiros que estaban detrás de Aro se movieron impacientemente. En sus espantosamente perfectos rostros se podía ver un temor… una impaciencia, que decía que algo estaba cambiando.

-Habla Huilen. Danos el testimonio por el que fuiste traída- Mi mano instintivamente viajo al cuello lobuno de Seth. Lo miré asustada.

-Soy Huilen- Anunció la pequeña vampiro, con un acento muy extraño. Era fácil de entender, pero aún así extraño.

-Hace un siglo y medio atrás viví con mi gente, los mapuche. Mi hermana era Pire. La llamaron por la nieve sobre las montañas debido a su hermosa piel. Y ella era muy hermosa. Demasiado hermosa- Su voz canturreó, hablando perfectamente. Por un momento sentí intriga sobre la historia.

-Ella vino a mí un día en secreto y me dijo del ángel que la encontró en los bosques, que la visitaba de noche. Le advertí…- Huilen pareció hablar con tristeza, realmente lamentando algo- Como si las contusiones sobre su piel no advirtieran bastante. Yo sabía que era el Libishomen de nuestras leyendas, pero ella no escuchaba. Ella fue embrujada- Hizo una pequeña pausa y respiró innecesariamente.

-Ella me dijo cuando estaba segura que el niño de su ángel oscuro crecía dentro de ella. No intenté desalentarla de su plan de escaparse. Yo sabía que hasta nuestro padre y madre estarían de acuerdo en destruir al niño y a Pire junto con él. Fui con ella hasta la parte más profunda del bosque. Ella buscó a su ángel demonio, pero no encontró nada- Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Cuidé de ella, cazando por ella cuando su fuerza fallaba. Ella comió los animales crudos, bebiendo su sangre. No necesité más confirmación de lo que ella cargaba en su vientre. Esperé salvar su vida antes de matar al monstruo- Sentí mi estómago revolverse.

La simple imagen de la historia me parecía enferma… sádica.

-Pero ella amaba al niño en su interior. Lo llamó Nahuel por el gato de la jungla, cuando el creció más fuerte y rompió sus huesos. Aún así lo amaba-

-No pude salvarla. El niño rasgo su camino fuera de ella, y ella murió rápido, rogando en todo momento que yo cuidara de su Nahuel. Yo accedí a su deseo moribundo- En el momento en el que dijo que el niño había rasgado su camino afuera, me lo imagine como una horrible criatura pálida, con ojos rojos y colmillos alargados. Un ángel diabólico.

Sentí ganas de vomitar. ¿Cómo alguien no podía quedar loco después de tal imagen frente a sus ojos?

-El me mordió, aún cuando intenté levantarlo de su cuerpo. Me arrastré alejándome hacia la selva para morir. No llegue lejos. El dolor era demasiado fuerte. Pero él me encontró; el niño recién nacido luchó por la maleza a mi lado y esperó. Cuando el dolor se terminó, él estaba arrimado a mi lado, durmiendo-

-Cuidé de él hasta que fue capaz de cazar por sí mismo. Cazamos en las villas alrededor de nuestro bosque, quedando entre nosotros. Nunca habíamos salido tan lejos de nuestro hogar, pero Nahuel quería ver a la niña aquí-

Huilen terminó su relato y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, quedando detrás de la gigantesca vampira.

Aro miró detenidamente al vampiro de piel café y este se movió.

-¿Nahuel, tienes ciento cincuenta años?-

-Sume o quite una década- Respondió suavemente. Los pelos de mi nuca se erizaron. Su acento no era tan notable, pero su voz me decía que debía atacar.

Todo me decía que debía atacar. Los olores, los sonidos, los movimientos.

Aguantaba la respiración cada vez que podía.

-¿Y llegaste a la madurez a qué edad?-

-Cerca de los siete años después de mi nacimiento, más o menos, estaba totalmente crecido-

-¿No has cambiado desde entonces?-

-No que yo haya notado- Aro se quedó callado unos segundos.

-¿Y tu dieta?-

-Mayoritariamente sangre, pero algunas comidas humanas también. Puedo sobrevivir de las dos-

-¿Fuiste capaz de crear un inmortal?- Mi corazón latía rápidamente. Parecía que la batalla no se acercaba, pero no podía prometerme nada. Alguien podría atacar a pesar de todo.

-Sí, pero ninguno del resto puede-

-¿El resto?- Inquirió Aro, algo interesado y sorprendido.

-Mis hermanas-

-Quizá deberías contarnos el resto de tu historia, pues parece haber más- Nahuel se quedó callado unos segundos. Nadie se movía alrededor. La tensión que se había formado ante mi llegada parecía haber disminuido.

-Mi padre llegó a buscarme algunos años después de la muerte de mi madre. Él estaba encantado de encontrarme- Su voz irónica me dio a pensar que él no lo estaba.

-Él tenía dos hijas, pero ningún hijo. Esperaba que me uniera a él, tal cual mis hermanas. Estaba sorprendido de que yo no estuviera solo. Mis hermanas no eran venenosas, pero si eso se debía al género o a una coincidencia… ¿Quién sabe? Yo ya tenía mi familia con Huilen y no estaba… interesado… en darle una oportunidad- El "no estaba interesado" me sonaba a "odio a mi padre"- Tengo una nueva hermana que llegó a la madurez hace casi diez años atrás-

-¿El nombre de tu padre?- Preguntó el vampiro de cabello platinado.

-Joham. Se considera a sí mismo un científico. Él piensa que está creando una nueva super-raza-

El mismo vampiro de cabello plateado miró a Bella- ¿Tu hija es venenosa?- Le espetó.

-No…- Contestó simplemente Bella. Estaba segura de que ella mucho no podía hablar.

-No encargaremos de las aberraciones aquí y luego las seguiremos al sur- Urgió el rubio, mirando a Aro.

Pero Aro se quedó quieto un largo y tenso momento… como esperando… como decidiendo.

Entonces su cara se contorsionó en la más mínima manera…

-Hermano…- Le dijo suavemente al vampiro rubio- No parece haber ningún peligro. Esto es un inusual desarrollo pero no veo amenaza alguna. Estos niños mitad vampiro son muy parecidos a nosotros, al parecer-

Entonces algo creció en mi pecho… algo que subía y bajaba… algo que quería explotar.

Una onda de fuego me pegó en el rostro una vez más, y mi corazón volvió al lugar en su pecho.

No había peligro…

Estábamos a salvo…

Seth no se iba a morir…Y yo iba a poder vivir eternamente junto a él… Y nada nos iba a separar…

Quería gritar de la alegría, quería saltar, quería correr y cantar.

Mi mano apretó con fuerza el pelaje de Seth.

-¿Ese es tu voto?...-

-Lo es…- Todos comenzaron a inquietarse.

-¿Y este Joham? ¿Este mortal tan encariñado con la experimentación?-

-Tal ves debamos hablar con él…- Sugirió Aro.

-Detengan a Joham si desean- Les dijo Nahuel- Pero dejen a mis hermanas ser. Ellas son inocentes- Aro asintió… su expresión era solemne.

**_Entonces respiro con fuerza, para finalmente decir lo que todos estábamos esperando…_**

**_Pero algo en su mirada cambió…_**

Entonces todos los vampiros comenzaron a olfatear el espacio, y vi como lentamente sus ojos rojos se tornaban completamente negros…

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Humanos…- Sentí como si todo lo que antes me había hecho feliz, se hundiera una vez más en mi pecho.

Algo frío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-No puede ser…- Susurró Edward.

Entonces escuché dos quejidos detrás de mí, y de repente Aro miró hacia atrás.

-Vallan a buscarlos. No queremos testigos de esto…- Aro señalo a dos vampiros, que avanzaron lentamente.

Miré a Edward, completamente helado. Bella lo miraba desencajada.

Entonces un rugido me hizo dar vuelta. El miedo me hundió por completo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunté. Otro rugido rompió con cualquier silencio y luego miles de gruñidos inundaron el claro. Miles y miles de ellos. Los lobos a mi alrededor comenzaron a moverse hacia los vampiros, y ellos se pusieron en posición de ataque.

Tres aullidos de agonía, tres aullidos de dolor…

Corrí hacia Edward y lo sacudí.

-¡Edward! ¡¿Qué está pasando?- Su rostro crispado me demostró que algo andaba muy mal.

De repente, los ojos de Bella me miraron angustiados.

-Son ellas…-

-¡¿Ella quienes?- Y entonces un horrible y desesperante sonido gutural escapó de las gargantas de los lobos.

Miré a los tres que se removían con tanta furia que parecían poseídos…

Embry, Max y Jude…

Y entonces el aroma me llegó de lleno a la nariz… un aroma que había sido opacado ante el hedor de vampiro.

Un aroma a flores silvestres… y otro a coco.

…

…

Abigail y Michelle estaban cerca.

**-¡NO!-** Quise correr hacia allí, pero el brazo de Edward me detuvo. Sabía que Jacob les había ordenado a los demás a quedarse allí.

-¿Pasa algo, Edward?- Preguntó Aro confundido ante nuestro comportamiento.

-Deja a las humanas en paz…-

-No podemos tener testigos aquí, y ellas se están acercando demasiado. Además… una pequeña caza no le hace mal a nadie…-

Sentí algo explotar en mi garganta. Un rugido de tanta furia que parecía desgarrarme por completo.

Entonces sentí una ola chocar contra mi cuerpo, y los temblores que me habían comenzado a invadir pararon.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCÁRTELES!- Mi grito desgarrador lo sorprendido, y cuando yo iba a correr a desgarrar al vampiro, Jasper me tomó por los brazos.

Luché como loca… como poseída. para escapar.

-Felix, Demetri… tráiganlas- Él sabía que algo estaba pasando. Él sabía que ellas tenían algo que ver con nosotros.

-¡No!- Grito Edward poniéndose enfrente de ellos.- Yo iré con ellos-

-¡No, yo iré!-

-No puedes ir así, Eleanor. No tienes la fuerza para controlarte- Jasper no me soltaba y yo solo quería matar a todos los vampiros que estaban enfrente mío.

Tres rugidos me decían que querían lo mismo que yo.

Escuché el ladrido de Seth, que me suplicaba por volver a su lado. Yo lo sabía… no tenía idea de cómo, pero lo sabía.

-¿Acaso hay algún problema con las humanas?-

-Pues traerlas aquí, Aro, pero te lo advierto: Llegas a tocarlas y te puedo asegurar que todos esos lobos que ves allí, te atacaran sin importar las defensas que puedas tener. Y yo estaré a su lado para atacarte-

-¡¿Qué haces, Edward? ¿Vas a arriesgarnos por los perros?- Gritó Tanya, haciéndome gruñir.

-¡¿Ellos se están arriesgando por nosotros y tu no puedes devolverles el favor?- Gritó Bella. Entonces, justo cuando Tanya iba a gritar, Edward la calló.

-¡No es momento para esto!- Todo era un caos, y yo sentía que ya no iba a salir el sol.

Aro parecía tan enfurecido que ni siquiera tuvo que decir algo para que Felix y Demetri fueran a buscarlas.

Yo gruñí con fuerza hacia ellos. Jasper me ayudaba a no transformarme, pero por alguna extraña razón, no calmaba mis gritos de furia.

Edward desapareció por unos segundos, apenas rozando la mano de Bella, y Jasper me soltó, sosteniéndome tan solo por el brazo. Él no sabía que yo no podía enfrentarme a Aro. La orden de mi Alpha me iba a ser imposible de romper, y a pesar de que podría acercarme a Aro, no podría lastimarlo.

Yo rugí con furia hacia él, que me miraba sin parar. No podía descifrar su expresión, yo solo quería arrancarle la cara de una mordida.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?... ¡¿Tanto escándalo por un sucio humano?-

-Hay algo…- Pero Aro no terminó la frase.

Casi todos en el claro, excepto Max, Embry, Jude y yo, se quedaron callados. Nosotros rugíamos sin cesar, y nuestros hermanos, los lobos, nos acompañaban.

Podía verlos a todos, con los cabellos de las espaldas erizados, los colmillos a la vista, los hocicos arrugados y una expresión de furia tan atroz que te ponía los pelos de punta.

Un grito agudo nos despertó a todos. Y luego dos respiraciones entre cortadas. Dos respiraciones agitadas que parecían convulsionarse.

Entonces dos llantos desesperados, dos lamentos.

-Todo va a estar bien…- Les dijo Edward.

Y esperamos, con la furia hirviendo en nuestras venas.

Y entonces las vimos a ellas dos caminando, con las piernas temblándoles y los semblantes de terror puro.

Edward iba detrás de ellas, protegiéndolas como si fuesen propias. Detrás iban Felix y Demetri.

Y tres lobos comenzaron a aullar, rugir, gruñir ladrar… todo gracias al dolor, gracias al temor. Los demás se limitaban a estar en sus posiciones de ataque.

-Debo suponer que las conoces, mi querido Edward…- Él se quedó allí detrás. No quería llevarlas al frente.- ¿Por qué no te acercas?...- Su voz me estremeció. Era tan… sospechosa.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Aro. Ellos no te van a dejar acercarte a ellas- Podía escuchar los corazones desbocados, los casi imperceptibles gemidos de terror puro que sus gargantas desataban al reprimir los sollozos.

-¿Hay algo que quieras explicarme, Edward?...- Edward miró a Jude, Maxy Embry que aullaban hacia Michelle y Abigail.

Los ojos verdes de Abbey destellaron unos segundos, y tuve el horrible presentimiento de que todo estaba por terminar.

_"Lo siento tanto"…_ No se escucho sonido de su boca, pero esta se movió.

Las lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos.

_-Por favor, por favor, por favor…-_ Susurraba yo, sintiendo como si todo se me estuviese viniendo abajo.

-¿Edward?...- Aro se impacientó.

-No hay nada que explicar… Los lobos están aquí para proteger a los humanos y ellas son humanas-

-No creo que el comportamiento de tus lobos pueda explicarse con eso…-

-Créeme que no quieres hacer esto…-

-Tráelas aquí…- Habló dulcemente, pero no me importó. Yo lo fulminé con la mirada, gruñéndole.

Edward no se movió.

-¡Felix, Demetri!- Cada vampiro tomo un brazo de cada una, pero antes de que yo pudiese correr hacia allí, Jasper me sostuvo y Edward los empujó con tanta fuerza, que los obligó a soltarlas.

Edward siseó hacia los vampiros que iban a atacarlo, pero Aro levantó su mano y ellos pararon.

-O las traes tú, o las traen ellos…-

-Lo siento…- Dijo Edward hacia ellas, sin poder mirarlas a los ojos.

Algunos grititos escaparon de sus gargantas, y yo me sentí tan impotente.

Edward caminó hacia Aro, con ellas enfrente.

Al pasar por al lado de los lobos, Jude, Max y Embry comenzaron a correr hacia ellas, pero Jacob simplemente los miró, y se quedaron pegados al suelo.

Aullaron de agonía al verlas pasar enfrente suyo, pero ellas no pudieron decir ni una palabra gracias al shock.

Una vez que estuvieron cerca de mí, corrí hacia ellas, pero Edward negó con su cabeza hacia mí, y yo supe que no era momento.

Me aparté del lugar y, sintiendo más inservible que nunca, los dejé pasar.

Cuando ellas se pararon enfrente a Aro, Mikki lanzó un gemido de terror puro, y Abbey no se atrevió a respirar.

-Me intriga saber qué es lo que arma tanto escándalo entre sus amigos los licántropos- Dijo él mirándolas con sus ojos bien abiertos. Parecía maníaco. Ellas no podían ni hablar.

-Aro, déjate de charlas y matémoslas. No tiene importancia los que los perros piensen-

En el momento en el que dijo "Matémoslas" los rugidos inundaron el claro como nunca, y Edward se puso en posición de ataque.

Yo corrí hacia el vampiro rubio, rugiendo de ira, sedienta de venganza.

Pero entonces cuatro brazos me detuvieron, y me vi atrapada en los brazos de Jasper y Emmet.

-¡NI CREAN QUE VAN A TOCARLAS!- Ellas no podían respirar de la angustia.

-Eleanor, tranquila…-

-¿Por qué no podemos matar a unas humanas, Edward?... ¿Acaso las tienes atadas como a Bella?- Bella gruñó.

-Ellas no tienen nada que ver con nosotros. Ellas son parte de los lobos…-

-Eso puedo ver…- Entonces miró a Abigail.

-Acércate querida…- Abbey profirió un grito ahogado.

-¡NO!-

-Sólo quiere tocar su mano, Eleanor. No le va a hacer nada…-

-¡Que toque mi mano! ¡Yo soy una imprimada también! ¡Ellas no tienen porqué estar aquí!…- Grité desesperada. Ellas no podían acercarse.

-¿Imprimada?...- Aro miró a Edward unos segundos y luego a mí. Yo intenté respirar normalmente.

-¿Me permites, Eleanor?-

-Eleanor, no creo que puedas soportarlo…- Me advirtió Edward.

-No voy a dejar que se les acerquen…- Nadie las podía tocar. ¡Nadie!

Caminé hacia Aro, escuchando dos aullidos agudos resonando en mi estómago.

Justo cuando estuve enfrente suyo, él me miró con una sonrisa sínica. Sabía que si Jasper no hubiese aparecido, yo ya estaría en mi forma lobuna.

Entonces él tomó mi mano, y el frío me quemó por completo. Él ni siquiera se sorprendió por la temperatura.

Entonces un remolino comenzó a revolver mi cabeza. Sentía que me iba hacia otro lugar. Era como si estuviera desapareciendo…

**_-¿Cómo quieres que le digas que la amo desde el momento en el que la vi porque la imprimé? ¿Cómo quieres que le diga que todo fue porque soy un lobo? ¡¿Cómo quieres que le diga que yo no tuve elección?- _**La voz de Seth resonó en mi mente y pude ver perfectamente su rostro al decírselo a Michelle.

**_-¡¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Qué es eso de la imprimación? ¿Qué es eso de que no tuviste la elección de… amarme?-_**

**_-Eleanor… eso no es de lo que…-_**

**_-¡Dímelo!-_**

**_-La imprimación es cuando un hombre lobo encuentra a su pareja… esa persona se convierte en su centro… en todo lo más importante. La primera vez que la mira, ella se convierte en su todo…-_**

Las palabras resonaron en mi mente con un eco insoportable, y luego todo comenzó a moverse…

**_-No eres la única que odia la imprimación…- _**La voz de Leah se hizo presente. No entendía qué demonios estaba pasando.

**_-¿Tú por qué la odias? Tu no haz imprimado… nadie te imprimó-_**

**_-No importa…-_**

Otro remolino revolviendo mi cabeza…

**_-¡¿Por qué tienes que hacerla tan difícil?- _**Gritó la voz de Leah. Recordé ese momento perfectamente.

**_-¡Por que lo es!-_**

_**-¡¿Sabes lo que yo daría por ser tú? ¿Sabes lo que yo daría por correr hacia Sam, abrazarlo y besarlo y poder decirle que lo amo?...-**_

**_-Dijiste Sam…-_**

**_-Quise decir Seth…-_**

**_-Oh por Dios… Sam imprimó a Emily… y tú lo amas…-_**

**_-El era mi novio… pero luego se transformó e imprimó a Emily…-_**

Y luego todo cambió de vuelta y sentí un dolor punzante.

**_-Carlisle tiene que curar su… brazo-_**

**_-Estoy bien…-_** Recordé pensar que odiaba el dolor.

**_-Lo sé Eleanor… tienes que aguantar- _**Pensé en donde estaba Seth.

**_-Estoy detrás de ti…-_**

Recordé el hecho de darme vuelta y sentir mi mundo dando un giro completo, dejándolo todo como antes. Seth en el centro… como siempre lo había estado.

Y recordé el calor que me había recorrido el cuerpo.

Sentí como los lazos que siempre me habían atado a él se quedaban en el mismo lugar.

**_-¿Imprimó de él?... Por que no siente nada nuevo-_**

**_-Creo que sí…-_**

Y el remolino volvió a aparecer en mi cabeza, y mis pies tocaron tierra firme.

Aro me miró sorprendido.

-Debo deducir que estas dos humanas son las… imprimadas de dos de los lobos- Edward asintió.

-Para Eleanor la imprimación fue diferente. Ella no se imprimó hasta transformarse, y al hacerlo, sintió lo mismo que siempre había sentido por su imprimador-

-¿De qué están hablando, Aro?- Él se dio vuelta y enfrentó al vampiro rubio.

-Parece que estas criaturas encuentran a sus almas gemelas, de una manera diferente que nosotros-

-¿Ahora entiendes por qué no puedes tocarlas?- Aro no contestó.

-¿Cuántos de ellos hay?...- Aro notó el agarre de Nessie al pelaje de Jacob.

Edward contó con rapidez en su mente.

-Diez. Ocho humanas y dos hombres lobo- Él jamás nombró el hecho de que Nessie no fuese completamente humana.

Aro se quedó pensando.

-¡¿Ahora quieres deliberar sobre esto? ¡Son humanas! ¡No pueden saber el secreto! ¡Hay ocho de ellas!-

Inmediatamente Edward se pudo enfrente de ellas y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás para alejarlas de Aro. Todos nos movimos rápidamente y toda la familia Cullen y yo las rodeamos. Bella se quedó a mi lado

Rugidos, aullidos de agonía.

Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro.

No podían matarlas… ellas no podían morir.

-Tienes razón. Nuestras reglas son estrictas-

-¡Ellas no son completamente humanas, Cayo!- El vampiro rubio se llamaba Cayo…

-¿De qué hablas?...-

-Ellas están conectadas de una manera sobrenatural a los lobos. Eso no las hace enteramente humanas-

-Claro que lo son. Son inmortales, tienen sangre corriendo por sus venas y un corazón latiente- Edward no sabía qué hacer y yo ya sentía como mi mundo se destruía frente a mis ojos.

-Ellas no presentan un peligro. Ninguna sería capaz de perjudicar a los que aman-

_-Por favor… por favor… por favor…-_ Susurraba, suplicando a los cielos por algún milagro.

-Apártate, Cullen…- Espetó Cayo.

Todos nos quedamos callados…

Los corazones latientes dejaron de latir…

Los gruñidos cesaron…

Y yo dejé de respirar.

Era hora de pelear, y yo solo podía quedarme parada, esperando a que alguno de ellos me matara.

Al final, la orden para salvarme terminó siendo mi condena…

-¡Ni pienses que lo haré!-

Me quedé enfrente de las chicas mientras Edward se acercaba sigilosamente hacia los Vulturis.

-Aro, no importa lo que hagas… ellos te mataran si las tocas ¿No lo entiendes?-

-Tengo toda una guardia para protegerme-

-No subestimes a la imprimación, Aro…- Dijo Carlisle sereno, pero con un tinte de peligro que definitivamente daba miedo.

Detrás de mí las chicas lloraban, intentando no gritar.

Mis lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos, y yo no sabía qué hacer.

No podía dejarlos morir a todos.

Sin previo aviso, Felix y Demetri saltaron hacia el círculo, derribando a Edward. Emmet tomó a Felix del cuello y lo tiró hacia el otro lado del claro, mientras Jasper comenzaba una pelea con Demetri.

Antes de darnos cuenta, Rosalie ya estaba corriendo a ayudar a Emmet.

-¡NO SALGAN DEL ESCUDO!- Gritó Bella. Pero ya era muy difícil para ella mantenerlo.

-¡No te desconcentres, Bella!- Le gritó una vampira que se movió para quedar a su lado.

-¡No puedo llegar a ellos!- Gritó desesperada. Nessie estaba aferrada a su cuello, mirando asustada la persecución, llamando a su padre.

-¡AHHHH!- Las chicas gritaban del terror y yo las tenía detrás de mí.

-¡¿QUE MIERDA HAGO?- Grité asustada.

Entonces Alice, fuera del escudo, comenzó a gritar del dolor.

-¡ALICE!- Jasper se desconcentró por unos segundos y Demetri lo tomó de la camisa y lo arrojó contra un árbol.

-¡BASTA, BASTA, BASTA!- Gritaba yo, impotente.

No podía hacer nada, no podía pelear.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, y detrás de mí, Jacob y Sam rugieron al unísono, desatando la furia de los lobos que corrieron a atacar.

-¡BASTA!- Y eso fue lo único que necesito para que la batalla cesara. Nadie se movió de los lugares.

- Sería un desperdicio enfrentarnos-

-Aro, déjalas irse en paz. Ellas no van a revelar el secreto…- Quiso hacerlo razonar Carlisle.

-¿Y dejar el nombre de los Vulturis en ridículo?- Espetó Cayo.

-¿Vas a matar a dos personas solo porque no quieres poner en ridículo el nombre de los Vulturis?- Dijo Siobhan avanzando hacia ellos.

-Yo he visto el comportamiento de estos chicos… yo he visto la manera en la que se miran, la manera en la que sus corazones están sincronizados. Eso no es algo que deberías dejar pasar Aro- Se acercó a nosotros.

-Tu, que te fascinas por las maravillas de este mundo, ¿no puedes darte cuenta de la maravilla que tienes frente a tus ojos?- Me señaló a mí.

-Esto no se trata de maravillas Siobhan…-

-¿Y de qué se trata? ¡¿De matar porque sí?- Le gritó exasperada- Si quieres mi opinión, estas chicas son tan parte de nuestro mundo como nosotros. Lo conocieron y lo aceptaron para adoptarlo como suyo… ¿Serías capaz de destruí algo tan hermoso como el verdadero amor entre dos personas?-

-Siguen siendo humanas…- Dijo Cayo como un niño.

-¡¿Y qué? ¡¿Por ser humanas van a contarles a los demás humanos sobre los vampiros y los hombres lobo?-

Aro miró a Siobhan. Luego me miró a mí, y a Seth, reconociéndolo.

Atrás mío las chicas suplicaban en voz baja.

-¿Aro?...-

Entonces Aro miró a todos los demás, y por una milésima de segundo, sentí que todo estaba pasando de nuevo.

-Si quieres mi opinión, querido hermano, creo que estas humanas ni siquiera valen la pena-

-¡¿Estás bromeando?-

-Cayo, no creo que ellas sean un peligro mayor- Habló el vampiro que jamás había hablado.

-¿Sacrificarías la vida de tu familia por dos simples humanas?...- Gruñí, intentando no hacerlo. Ellas eran mucho más que humanas.

Cayo miró a su alrededor, y luego miró a los lobos con un escondido semblante de temor en su rostro.

-Entonces… creo que la decisión ya está tomada…-

Una bocanada de aire entró a mis pulmones sin previo aviso. El fuego no solo quemó mi rostro, sino que también mi garganta, pero eso no me importó para nada.

¡Finalmente todo iba a terminar!... esa vez era de verdad… ¡Seth y yo íbamos a vivir! ¡Y nadie iba a impedirnos ser felices! ¡Nadie!

Entonces, fue como si algo en mi cuerpo se estuviese derritiendo... un frío insoportable.

Y sentí algo en el pecho… algo que florecía. Y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Quería gritar de la felicidad, pero sabía que no iba a ser apropiado. Sin poder contenerme lancé un pequeño grito, llorando de la emoción, del alivio, y los brazos de las chicas, que estaban detrás de mí, tomaron mi cuerpo con fuerza.

-En caso de que el secreto se difunda, siempre podríamos volver…-

-Lamentamos las… molestias querido Carlisle…- Los testigos de los Vulturis aun estaban cauteloso. Uno a uno comenzó a desaparecer por entre los árboles que rodeaban el claro. Pronto se fueron todos, quedando con la guardia y los tres que estaban a la cabeza.

-¡Estoy tan contento de que esto se pudo resolver sin violencia!- Por alguna… extraña razón… sabía que estaba mintiendo- Mi amigo Carlisle… ¡Que contento que estoy de llamarte amigo de nuevo! Espero que no haya resentimiento. Se que entiendes la estricta carga que nuestro deber pone en nuestros hombros-

-Vete en paz Aro- contestó Carlisle fríamente- Por favor recuerda que aun tenemos nuestro anonimato que proteger aquí, y controla a tu guardia de cazar en esta región-

-Por supuesto Carlisle. Lamento haberme ganado tu desaprobación, mi querido amigo. Tal vez con el tiempo me perdones-

-Talvez, con el tiempo, si pruebas ser nuestro amigo nuevamente-

Y Aro simplemente dobló su cabeza, dio un paso hacia atrás, y desapareció de aquel claro junto con toda su guardia.

-¿Realmente todo terminó?- Preguntó Bella. A pesar de la felicidad, todos estábamos cautelosos.

-Sí, se dieron por vencido…- Edward sonrió, pero justo antes de qu pudiese volver a hablar, me dí vuelta y miré a las chicas, cuyas expresiones ya no ostraban temor, sino confusión.

-Ya… ¿Ya terminó?- Abigail respiró con fuerza y Mikki miró hacia todos lados cautelosa. Una sonrisa explotó en mi rostro.

-¡Todo termino!- Grité, abrazándolas con fuerza.

-Todo… ¡Todo termino!- Repitió Michelle, sin poder creérselo.

Aullidos explotaron en el cielo, los vampiros se abrazaron con fuerza gritando de felicidad, los lobos corrieron de un lado al otro, y Bella, Edward y Nessie se quedaron pegados.

Entonces las chicas, con lágrimas en sus ojos, sonrieron aliviadas, y miraron hacia los lobos que corrían y saltaban.

-Vallan…- Y ellas sin esperárselo un segundo más, corrieron hacia Max, Embry y Jude, quienes las miraban ansiosos.

Un pequeño resoplido sonó detrás de mí, y al darme vuelta vi a Jacob, con una sonrisa lobuna.

-Creo que ahora puedo transformarme sin miedo a que me ordenes irme- Una extraña risa ladrido salió de su garganta, y yo, en un arranque de emoción, tomé su gran cabezota y lo despeine.- Te quiero, hermano...- Y despegué mis manos de su cuello, para correr hacia los dos lobos que me esperaban ansiosos.

Salté en el cielo, dando una vuelta, y dejando explotar todos mis sentimientos.

-¡Eleanor! ¡Al fin!...- Y corrí el pequeño trecho que me quedaba. Al llegar a ellos, salté de la felicidad y nos derribamos entre los tres juguetonamente.

-Siento mucho haber venido así…- Max me empujó con el hocico a un lado y yo me incorporé.

-Lo único que importa es que estás viva…- Mikki, Abbey, Embry y Jude se aercaron. Ladré hacia las chicas, que miraron mi pelaje embelezadas.

-¡Por fin un poco de paz!- Alrededor mío, los demás se acercaban para unirse a nosotros, sus hermanos.

-Las cosas van a ser un poquito aburridas de ahora en adelante…- Dijo Leah haciéndome reír.

-Déjalas que sean aburridas por un tiempo. Siempre tendremos el salto en acantilado…-

-O las peleas…- Acotó Jude.

-¡Sólo déjenlo ser!- Grité aullando al cielo.

* * *

YYYYY... falta poco para el final dado a los capitulos d elos epilogos. Sí, chicas... seran como cuatro capitulos mas y... LAS DEJO EN PAZ!

Así que... espero que les halla gustado como a mi me gusto escribir esto, y espero que me dejen reviews con sus opiniones.

Las ADORO!

Lau :D


	70. Perspectiva

**Cap. 70: Perspectiva**

Caminé despreocupadamente hacia el taller de Jacob. Por alguna extraña razón, ese día, el sol brillaba felizmente, dibujando perfectas sombras en el suelo.

Tararee suavemente el tema "Any way you want it" de Journey, sintiendo la suave brisa despeinando mi corto cabello.

Sonreí al ver unos pequeños pájaros revoloteando sobre los árboles. Definitivamente era una vista hermosa.

Crucé la calle principal y doblé a la derecha, encontrándome con un camino de tierra. Divisé la casa de Jacob a no más de cien metros, con tres autos estacionados frente al garaje, e inmediatamente sentí ese perfecto aroma a pinos, mar y tierra.

-¡Seth!- Grité trotando hasta allí. El barro provocado por la lluvia de la noche anterior se pegó a la suela de mis ojotas, salpicándome un poco en las piernas. Al salir del círculo de barro que se había montado bajo mis pies, me limpie distraídamente las pequeñas gotitas de barro que habían llegado a mis rodillas desnudas.

-¡Aquí estoy!- Gritó la perfecta voz de mi novio. Sonreí involuntariamente al sentir ese golpeteo en mi pecho y corrí hasta la puerta del garaje cerrada.

La abrí sin siquiera emplear fuerza, y vi a mi novio, sin remera, con una llave inglesa en mano, grasa de autos en su rostro y una hermosa sonrisa. Lo que más me atrapó fue su perfecta mirada brillante que traspasaba mi alma

¿Acaso la vista podía ser mejor?

Corrí hasta él para darle un pequeño beso y él, tratando de no mancharme, no se atrevió a cerrar sus brazos en mi cintura.

-¿Cómo estás preciosa?- Se limpió las manos y yo fui a sentarme a una pila de ruedas que estaba al costado del garaje. Escuché como cerraba el capó de la camioneta.

-Bien… algo cansada, pero bien…- Él se rió y se apoyó sobre la camioneta, para mirarme.

-¿Hay algo de lo que me quieras hablar?- Instintivamente miré el anillo de compromiso Quileute y jugué con las cuentas de madera. Él sabía que yo quería hablar de algo.

-Bueno… tu sabes…- Al ver que él no entendía, me reí- ¿De la universidad?...- Pregunté tratando de no hacerlo enojar.

-Linda… no me dijiste la verdad el otro día ¿no?...-

-¿Qué otro día?...- Me hice la tonta y él se acercó a mí. Tomó mi mano y me hizo levantarme de mi usual asiento.

-¿Ahora te haces la desentendida?- Encima tenía la sonrisa más bonita pegada en su rostro. ¿Acaso podía ser más perfecto?

El apoyó su enorme espalda contra el capó del auto y apoyó mi cuerpo sobre el suyo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te quedaste en casa?... Hablamos de la universidad y yo te dije que quería quedarme aquí a trabajar en el taller con Jacob…- Susurró él.

-Creo que me acuerdo…-

-Y recuerdo bien que aceptaste a quedarte aquí conmigo…- Suspiré.- ¿No quieres quedarte conmigo?...-

-¿Qué? ¡No! No es eso. Es solo que…- Miré hacia el suelo, al ver sus ojitos entristecidos.

-Tu quieres ir a la universidad…- Dijo él entendiendo todo.

-Es que… quiero estudiar música y ser profesora, pero… no quiero irme si tu no vienes conmigo- Posé mis manos sobre su pecho y él suspiró.

-Todavía falta mucho… como ocho meses-

-No falta tanto…- Bufé…

Él me miró unos segundos.

-¿Por qué quieres estudiar? Al negocio le está yendo muy bien. No necesitas trabajar-

-¡Seth, no quiero ser una mantenida toda mi eterna vida!- Hice un pucherito y él volvió a suspirar. Sus manos apenas rozaban la parte baja de mi espalda, procurando no manchar mi remera blanca con grasa de autos.

- Además al negocio le está yendo bien porque hay niñas de 16 años que rompen sus autos a propósito para que tú y Jacob los arreglen. ¡Saben que estás comprometido! ¡Ven el anillo de promesa todos los días!- El comenzó a reírse de mis celos y yo me puse roja por la bronca. Decir "estás comprometido" sonaba muy extraño… y muy británico.

-¿Acaso estás celosa?...- Preguntó apoyando su rostro sobre mi cuello. Respiró con fuerza, y yo sentí algo en la parte baja de mi estómago. Algo que yo conocía muy bien.

-N-no…- Seth rió, dándome escalofríos en toda mi espalda. Cerré mis ojos ante el suave y delicado tacto entre su piel y la mía.

-¿No?...- Preguntó él con su voz rasposa, mandándome a los cielos.

-No…- Traté de ser convincente. Él separó su perfecto rostro de mi cuello y me miró con cara de "Vamo, linda. Dí la verdad" - Bueno sí… Pero ese no es el punto-

-¿Y cual es el punto?- Sus manos comenzaron a bajar hasta mis muslos, y yo ya sentía que explotaba. Cerré mis ojos y mis dientes atraparon mi boca cuando sus manos se metieron dentro del short, donde estaba mi trasero.

-¿Qué?...- No recordaba la pregunta. Simplemente estaba al tanto de la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío.

-¿Cuál es el punto?...- Susurró en mi oído. Entonces salté, alejándome un poco de él y me dí cuenta de lo que hacía.

-¡¿Estás intentando distraerme?- Pregunté anonadada. Él levantó sus brazos, jugando al tonto y yo bufé.

-Yo no hice nada…-

-¡Seth! Sabes que esto es importante para mí…- Me dí vuelta un segundo para caminar hacia los neumáticos y así alejarme de su tentador cuerpo.

-Oye, deberías ir a bañarte. No creo que esas dos marcas de manos en tu trasero queden muy bien en el pueblo…- No lo hizo…

-¡Seth!- El corrió hacia mí con una amplia sonrisa y me atrapó en sus brazos.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan irresistible…- Ronroneó él acariciando mi clavícula con su perfecta nariz. Una vez más sentí que me transportaban a otro lugar y…

-No, no… no, no, no…- Me alejé de él una vez más y cuando se quiso acercar, puse mi brazo para que no lo hiciera.

-Oh, vamos Eleanor… tú sabes que quieres hacerlo sobre la camioneta de Charlie…- Tomó mi brazo y lo besó como si fuésemos el matrimonio de la familia Adams, pero él lo hizo de una manera más sexy… más…

-¡Seth!- Grité en un susurro, alarmada al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho. Una vez más su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío.

-No te hagas la sorprendida… lo hemos hecho antes sobre la camioneta de Charlie…- Dijo con su alocadamente sexy voz, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja- Y sobre otros vehículos…-

-Seth, este no es el…- Sus manos rondaron sobre mi estómago: mi punto débil.

-Vamos…- Ya ni siquiera me importaba que sus manos mancharan la remera.

-Ugh… solo si prometes hablar de la universidad después de hacerlo-

Y solo eso necesitó para cargarme entre sus brazos, sentarme en el capó de la camioneta, y desvestirme delicadamente…

…

…

…

-¿Ahora podemos hablar?...- Le pregunté, tirada en el suelo del garaje de Jacob. Él, con su sonrisa de macho ganador en el rostro se dio vuelta para mirarme.

-Iré a la universidad…- Me dijo acariciando mi rostro- Si tu quieres ir, iré a la universidad y estudiaré lo que sea que halla en la misma universidad que la tuya. Solo quiero que seas feliz, linda… y si eso te hace feliz, entonces yo te sigo-

-Pero… Seth… ¿Tu quieres ir?...- Mi corazón latía con fuerza por dos razones. Una de ellas era al saber que él estaba dispuesto a venir conmigo, y la otra… bueno… ustedes entienden.

-Yo solo te quiero a ti, y si es necesario viajar hasta China y aprender su idioma, entonces lo haré. No me importa todo lo demás…-

-Awww…- Fue lo único que pude decir antes de tomar su corto cabello entre mis manos y besarlo con pasión.

Entonces el me miró en su manera tierna y hermosa de mirarme…

-Al fin y al cabo todo valdrá la pena cuando finalmente nos casemos…- Lo miré a los ojos intensamente, y él tomó mi brazo con dulzura, para mirar el perfecto anillo de promesa Quileute que me había dado hacía más de dos años atrás.

-Te amo…- Le dije sin poder evitarlo. Las palabras simplemente escaparon de mi boca.

-Te amo…-

* * *

_-Y entonces... jajaja… entonces el tipo le dijo: Yo se que tu secuestraste a mi hija, Call_- Dijo Jared en mi mente.

_-Jared ¿Puedes callarte?- _Gritó Tom ya mareado. Los demás se morían de la risa.

_-"Pero señor… yo ni siquiera se quien es su hija"- _Jared recordó la voz de Embry, y los demás rodaban en el suelo.

_-Sí, sí Jared… muy divertido…-_ Dijo Embry ya cansado.

_-Ya verás Call… te voy a perseguir con mi escopeta- _Gritó Jared raspando su voz para hacerla como la de un viejo.

_-Como si eso fuese a hacer la diferencia…-_ Comentó Paul.

_-Dios… cuando llegue Jacob le voy a suplicar que los calle-_ Sí, sí… era muy divertido compartir la mente con Jared, pero llegaba un momento que cansaba. ¡El tipo nunca se callaba! Igualmente el primer año en el que todos se unieron a la manada de Jacob, había sido peor. Luego, con el tiempo, me acostumbré.

_-¿Y qué dijo Embry?...-_ Preguntó Seth riéndose como loco.

_-Dijo: "Señor, ¿podría bajar la voz? Está empezando a molestar a varias personas"-_

_-JAJAJAJAJA-_

_-Y entonces… entonces… AJAJAJA… una vieja salió de la nada gritando "Pero vení para acá. Ya te dije que si seguias haciendo escandalor te iba a dejar sin sexo por un mes" Y se lo llevó al viejo de la oreja…-_

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- _Podía ver la escena perfectamente en mi mente. Una risa escapó de mi… ¿Boca?...

_-Dios mío. Con razón Leah se largó…-_

_-Con razón Sam se retiró…-_

_-Sam no se retiró…-_

_-"Se tomó unas vacaciones para estar tranquilo" Más bien para traer cachorritos al mundo…- _Lo demás rieron y la risa me contagió.

_-Sigue transformándose…- _Dijo Mike.

_-Sí, porque con los Cullen aquí no es muy fácil dejar de transformarse-_ Le dije yo.

_-¿Qué pasará cuando se muden? Quiero decir… Jacob va a irse con ellos-_

_-No creo que se vallan muy lejos. Y en caso de que lo hagan creo que Sam tomaría el mando una vez más-_

_-Tanto cambio de Alpha me va a marear…- _Dijo Max bostezando.

_-Max… no sé de qué te cansas si no vas ni al colegio ni a la universidad- _Dije yo ya cansada de tener que verlo a él jugando al guitar hero.

_-Pues estoy esperando a Michelle…-_

_-Oigan… ¿Por qué siento que me olvido de algo?- _Preguntó Tom. Así como así, en su mente apareció la imagen de su novia, Pearl, hablando de…

_-¡EL BAILE DE GRADUACION!_

_-Oh… oh…-_

_-¿Se olvidaron de su baile de graduación?-_

_-Maldita sea… Me voy chicos, tengo que bañarme y buscar a Michelle-_ Max desapareció por el bosque.

_-Yo también me voy…- _Dijo Tom yendo por otra dirección.

_-¿Tu quieres ir?-_ Me preguntó Seth. A mi mucho no me interesaba.

_-No sé… no tengo vestido…-_

_-¿Por qué no vamos todos así nomás?...- _Dijo Jared dando una idea.

_-¿Quieres que valla a mi graduación un shorts sucios, una remera con tierra y sin calzado?-_

_-Corrección: Baile de graduación…-_

_-Mucho peor…-_

_-Oh vamos… ¡¿A quién le interesa?-_

_-¡Ni loca, Jared!-_

_-Oh, dale…-_

_-No…-_

_-Por favor…-_

_-¡Te dije que no!-_

_-¿Sí?-_

_-¡NO ES NO!-_

* * *

-No puedo creer que me hallas convencido…-

-Oye, ¿A quién le importa que estés en shorts? ¡Es tu graduación! ¡Disfrútala!- Palmeó mi hombro y sin decir una palabra más, él y los demás corrieron hacia la puerta del gimnasio de mi hermoso instituto.

Me quedé mirándolo un tiempo… recordando los dos maravillosos años allí. ¿Cómo todo había pasado tan rápido?

-¿Estás lista?- Seth tomó mi mano y yo lo miré unos segundos. ¿Acaso la vida podía ser mejor?

-No…- Contesté dándome la vuelta para salir corriendo. Antes de poder dar un paso él me tomó por los hombros.

-¡Vamos!- Y me agarro la mano y me arrastró hasta la puerta del gimnasio, donde se escuchaba la música aburrida.

-Maldita sea…-

Seth y yo esperamos a que las parejitas bien vestidas se sacaran la foto bajo el arco de flores.

_-¡Mira como vinieron!-_

_-Qué asco…-_

_-Les dije que se iba a vestir horrible-_

_-Parece que ni siquiera se vistió-_ Comenzaron a susurrar detrás de mí.

-Genial…- Bufé.

-Ni les hagas caso…-

-Siguiente…- Llamó el chico que estaba sacando las fotos. Yo me reí: El pobre estaba tan aburrido. Claro que al vernos una sonrisa de "Me alegraron el día por estar tan locos" apareció en su rostro.

-Emm… ¿Quieren sacarse la foto o…?- Seth se puso frente a la cámara, me abrazó con fuerza y dijo:

-Saque dos…- Entonces yo me reí.

-¿Listos? Uno… dos…-

-Pon una cara extraña- Susurré

-Tres… Whisky…- Y justo un segundo antes de que el hombre dijera whisky, yo hice los cuernos con mis dos manos, levantándolas al aire, y saqué mi lengua al más puro estilo Kiss. Seth en cambio dobló sus manos de una manera muy extraña y se hizo dos anteojitos en los ojos.

-Esa va para mis abuelos…- Dije tomando la mano de Seth y entrando al gimnasio. La risa de Seth resonó en mente en el momento en el que la música aburrida me aturdió.

Miles de murmullos se podían escuchar en el gimnasio, decorado con algunas guirnaldas azules y luces verdes por todos lados. Justo donde estaba uno de los aros de basket, un escenario improvisado se alzaba, y frente a él estaba la pista de baile, cuyas mesas se erguían a los costados.

En el medio de la pista estaban todos mirándose sus vestidos y trajes, riendo emocionados, y algunos… mirándonos a nosotros.

-¿Acaso siempre tenemos que ser el centro de atención?...- Pregunté acercándome a todos los chicos.

-Es que cuando estás al lado de alguien tan lindo como yo… es imposible no ser el centro de atención- Dijo Jared con su cara de "Soy el más lindo del mundo según la revista People"

-Oye Jared… ¿Sabes donde está Kim? Por que me preguntó si había visto tu humildad por algún lado y se fue a buscarla- Me salió del alma. Embry soltó una risa y los demás se contuvieron. Claro que al segundo estallaron.

-¡Golpe bajo hermano!- Jared se quedó callado, fulminándome con la mirada, y yo me reí con fuerza y lo abracé.

-Te quiero Jared…- Le dije riendo.

-Sí… sí- Rodó sus ojos.

-Yo se que me amas, Jared…- Le dije para molestarlo.

-¡Oigan chicos! ¡¿Vamos a ponerle alcohol al ponche?- Colin y Brady corrieron a nosotros. Estaban enormes.

-¡¿Están locos? No…- Les dije golpeándolos en el hombro. Ellos ni se mosquearon y sacaron una petaca cada uno.

-Dale, yo voy a distraer a la profesora O Doyle- Dijo Paul.

-Esperen, esperen… ¿Ustedes que hacen acá?- Pregunté a Colin y a Brady. Luego me dí cuenta de otra cosa- ¡¿Qué hacen todos ustedes acá?- Miré a Paul y a Jared que estaban detrás del "pequeño" Mike (se sorprenderían de saber cuanto había crecido) y de Jude.

-Estaba aburrido-

-Kim se quedó cuidando a los hermanitos…-

-Abbey me dijo que podía venir…-

-Tenía ganas…-

-Déjalos linda… pueden entrar si quieren. En realidad todos en el instituto pueden entrar- Y antes de poder decir algo más, se habían ido a la mesa donde estaba el ponche.

Nos quedamos con Seth esperando a mi hermano, Mikki, Abbey y Embry.

-¡Oye! ¡Tu, niño! ¡Tómate esto!- Le gritó Paul a un chico de no más de quince años, con anteojos, apariencia desgravada y unos tirantes que completaban su look de geek.

-¡Oigan, déjenlo en paz!- Corrí al ver que el niño estaba comenzando a tartamudear.

-¡Oh, nos arruinas la diversión!- Se quejó Jared como un niño. Tomé el vaso que tenía Paul en la mano y lo dejé en la mesa.

-¡No pueden andar molestándolo, y menos dándole alcohol!-

-¡Pero si ese no tenía alcohol! ¡Era solo para asustarlo!- Miré hacia donde el chico había estado parado y noté que no estaba. Luego escuché sus pasos apurados y vi como desaparecía hacia el baño.

-No les creo nada…- Tomé el vaso de la mesa y olfatee disimuladamente. Solo había olor a conservantes y a saborizante artificial de frutilla.

-¿Ves?...- Paul me miró satisfecho.

-¡Más les valía!- Pero antes de poder siquiera molestarme ante sus risas, la estridente risa nerviosa de Mikki se escuchó afuera del "salón"

-¡Ya están acá!- Le dije a Seth tomando su mano y corriendo hacia la puerta, donde mi hermano y Embry entraban de la mano de Mikki y Abbey.

Decir que estaban hermosas era muy poco.

Mikki llevaba puesto un hermosísimo vestido rojo fuerte, strapless, con escote en forma de corazón. Le llegaba hasta por arriba de las rodillas y era muy ajustado en el torso y luego formaba una pequeña, pero extraña campana hasta por arriba de las rodillas con tres capas de la tela, mostrando sus hermosas piernas. Los tacones eran muy altos y del exacto mismo color y tono del vestido. En el cuello llevaba un pequeño collar de perlas. Su maquillaje era impactante: Sus ojos estaban perfectamente delineados, y sus labios, rojos sangre, se destacaban por completo. El cabello estaba cortito, con algunos rulos muy bien hechos, y un mechón lo tenía atrapado con un clip.

Abbey también estaba preciosa. Tenía puesto un vestido ajustado al cuerpo que le llegaba a las rodillas. Más que un vestido era una remera bien ajustada y rallada blanca y negra. En el medio tenía un cinturon finito de color negro y en los pies llevaba los tacos más hermosos que jamás había visto. El vestido hacía resaltar el cuerpo de Abbey de una manera, que parecía una modelo profesional, con sus ojos perfectamente delineados y sus labios rojos. Estaba hermosa en una manera muy sencilla.

-Oh por Dios… están… hermosas. Chicas, parecen salidas de los Oscar- Y luego me sentí completamente horrible. Entonces en mi mente vi con claridad la clase de cara que iban a poner al verme así.

-¡Eleanor!- Ambas estaban sonriendo como locas hacia mi. Extraño…- ¡Viniste! ¡Pensamos que no ibas a venir!- Y sonreí. ¿Acaso podía haber amigas tan geniales?

-Sí… Jared me arrastró hasta aquí- Ellas rieron y los vi a Max y a Embry, con expresiones de celos al verme tan simple.

-¡¿Por qué ella puede venir así y yo no?- Espeto Max.

-Jamás te dije que te pusieras traje- Le informó Michelle. Max refunfuñó y Embry simplemente se rió para no llorar.

-¡NOOOO!- Una horda de gritos se escucharon detrás de mí, y justo cuando me di vuelta, los chicos comenzaron a burlarse de Embry y Max.

-¡Pingüinos!-

-JAJAJA-

-¡No pueden ser tan hipócritas!-

-Oigan, déjenlos en paz- Max golpeó a Paul y este se rió con fuerza.

-Esperen, esperen chicos…- Jared se dio vuelta, serio- ¡Hay que mostrar respeto a los ejecutivos!- Y una ola de risas golpeo a los chicos. Yo me reí tan fuerte que Seth me tuvo que sostener.

-Son unos idiotas…- Dijo Embry enojado.

-¡Oh, vamos Embry! ¡No te enojes!-

-¡Tu te callas Quil!- Embry lo golpeo y Quil siguió riendo- ¡Sí, ríete cuanto quieras, pero yo al menos tengo una cita, no una niña en pañales!-

-¡OHHH!- Empezaron a abuchear todos.

-¡Eso en mi pueblo es para pelea!- Grito Jared mirando a Quil. Este se mostró ofendido.

-¡Claire ya no usa pañales!- Todos nos reímos ante su defensa.

-Lo que sea, hermano…-

-¡¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó alguien desde atrás tratando de meterse en el chiste. Y allí estaba Tom, vestido de traje, y Pearl preciosa con su vestido bohemio en tonos rojos y negros. Era corto hasta las rodillas y muy parecido al de Michelle, gracias al escote en forma de corazón y al hecho de que era ajustado en el torso y luego formaba una pequeña campana. En los pies llevaba unos tacones tan altos como los de las chicas, pero esos eran de un estilo gladiador y de cuero marrón. De verdad que su vestido me encantaba.

-JAJAJAJAJA- Los chicos señalaron a Tom y este se miró preocupado. Pearl, que había entendido el chiste negó con su cabeza con una sonrisa de "Son unos tontos pero los adoro"

-¿De qué se rien?...- Preguntó ya preocupado.

-Nada hermano… nada- Jared intentó tranquilizarse- Llegaste tarde…- Tom se mostró algo disgustado, pero cuando Pearl tomó su mano y lo miró, él se olvido de todo. Entonces ella simplemente bajó un poco la mirada y luego me miró a mí. Tom supo que esa era la señal para soltar su mano.

-¡Eleanor, viniste!- Ella me abrazó con fuerza y yo me reí, tratando de no lastimarla en el abrazo.

-¿Acaso ninguna de ustedes va a acotar sobre mi vestimenta?- Ellas me miraron como si no entendieran y yo puse cara de "Es horrible"

-¡Hay, no seas tonta!- Me dijo Abbey golpeándome en el hombro- Además hasta con shorts y remera eres la más linda del lugar.

-¡Oh, sí!- Dije yo irónicamente.

-¡Creo lo mismo, Abbey!- Gritó la voz de Seth detrás de mí. Miré hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y vi que lo estaban arrastrando a donde estaba el DJ.

Nosotras miramos por unos segundos como Paul miraba al DJ algo enojado, y luego al hombre mirando algo en su computadora un poco nervioso.

-Ugh… Dios. Paul no sabe que con amenazas no hace nada- Mikki rió.

-Oh, déjalo. Capaz que con eso el DJ ponga buena música- Miré a un costado, donde noté a algunos profesores aburridos y mal vestidos. Dos de ellos estaban compartiendo una petaca, algo escondidos.

-No sabía que el profesor Marvs y el profesor Runner fuesen tan alocados…- Comente con ironía. Las chicas se voltearon para ver lo que pasaba y se rieron.

Escuché un "Gracias…" algo rudo, de parte de Paul y antes de que los chicos se pudiesen dar la vuelta el hombre ya había puesto "Impacto" de Daddy Yankee y Fergie.

-¡Eso es música!- Y la reacción fue inmediata. Antes de saber que era lo que pasaba, todos corrieron a la pista, y la mano de Abbey me arrastró al círculo que habían hecho los chicos.

**_-¡Give it all you got shorty, make an impacto! ¡Give it all you got shorty, make an impacto! Give it all you got mami, give it all you got mami -_** Cantamos todos. Me reí al ver a Jared bailando exageradamente. El se puso en el medio de la pista e intento cantar las partes en español, pero no le salían. Lo único que podía lograr era hacer movimientos raperos y actuar al estilo Eminem.

A mi alrededor todos saltaban y bailaban. Las lucen parpadeaban al ritmo de la música y nos encandilaban por completo, pero yo solo la pasaba bien.

En el medio de la canción Colin y Brady comenzaron a bailar en el centro del círculo, actuando como gays y haciéndonos reír.

* * *

El baile de graduación pasó entre canciones, bailes, chismes que provenían de otros círculos de amigos y muchas risas. Llego un momento en el que la música paró abruptamente y la señorita Pilgsbur se paró en el escenario y se puo cerca del micrófono.

Entonces el chirrido del micrófono nos aturdió a todos, pero a mí y a los chicos nos lastimo el tímpano. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza al sentir la fuerte puntada, y al abrirlos solo vi negro por unos segundos, hasta que la luz volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Estás bien?- Escuché a Abbey preguntarme. Yo asentí y moví mi cabeza como un perro mojado.

-¡Chicos! ¡Oigan chicos, dejen de hablar!- Llamo con su voz de pájaro. Todos que estaban murmurando comenzaron a callarse.

Se escuchó una fuerte tos exagerada y todos nos reímos.

-Sí, sí… muy gracioso- Ella pasó su mirada por la pista de baile, y otros dos profesores trajeron lo que parecían… dos coronas.

-Oh, genial… rey y reina del baile…- Seth se rió ante mi comentario irónico y me abrazó.

-Bueno chicos, es hora de nombrar al rey y a la reina del baile- Sonrió su sonrisa falsa y se acomodó los anteojos.

-¡Bájate del escenario!- Gritó Jared. Yo lo golpee al ver que estaba tentada.

-Bueno, bueno…- Trató de tranquilizarnos al escuchar las risas.- Ahora es hora de saber quien es el rey del baile…- Se acercó hasta una profesora que yo no conocía y tomó el sobre que tenía en mano.

-Y el rey del baile es…- Abrió el sobre y sonrió unos segundos. Se acercó al micrófono y…- ¡Seth Clearwater!- Entonces los aplausos comenzaron a sonar y muchas chicas gritaron como locas.

Seth se quedó parado allí, mirando sin entender… y luego…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Explotamos Jared, Paul y yo.

-¡Eleanor!- Me llamó molesto al ver que me burlaba de él con los chicos. Los tres estábamos tirados en el piso de la risa.

-Lo siento Seth, es que jajajajaja es muy gracioso jajajaja-

-¿Seth Clearwater?- Preguntó la profesora al ver que no caminaba al escenario. Una luz lo siguió y lo encandiló.- Sube al escenario…- El me miró "molesto"

-¡Ve al escenario!- Le dije empujándolo levemente.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo: Una chica desconocida iba a tener que bailar el baile lento… CON MI NOVIO… QUE ESTABA SIN REMERA…

Miré como Seth subía avergonzado, y los chicos siguieron riéndose, pero yo ya estaba furiosa. ¡Ninguna chica podía bailar el lento con él!

Noté la mirada furtiva de alguien, y me dí vuelta para ver a Katari con una mirada de suficiencia… como si… como si ella fuese a ganar.

-Bueno… ahora el momento que todos estábamos esperando- Se rió algo nerviosa y tomó el otro sobre. Yo mire a Seth y noté que estaba fulminando con la mirada a los chicos que seguían riéndose. Luego me miró a mí con sus ojitos de perrito mojado y yo le tire un beso. Se acomodó la corona de plástico y miró incómodo el lugar. ¿Podía ser tan lindo?

-Y la reina del baile de graduación es…-

Que no sea Katari, que no sea Katari, que no sea Katari…

-¡Michelle Reeves!-

-¡¿Qué?-

-¿Pero que dem…?-

**-¡Siiii!-** Grité yo por encima de las protestas de Max y de los aplausos de los chicos. Miré a Seth suspirar aliviado y sonreí.

-¡Ve a bailar con el rey Mikki!- La abracé con fuerza y ella rió, confundida pero alagada.

-¡Mikki, Mikki, Mikki, Mikki!...- Comenzaron a alentarla los chicos. Nosotras los seguimos y la vimos con su corona, sus flores y su cetro. Ella se rió con fuerza y abrazó a Seth.

-Ahora el rey y la reina del baile van a bailar una melodía lenta…- Seth hizo una reverencia a Mikki y ella negó con su cabeza sonriendo. El la abrazó como un amigo y la llevó a la pista, donde todos estaban haciendo el círculo para dejarlos bailar.

Se pusieron en medio de la pista, y bailaron algo alejados, pero aún así note las miradas de frustración de michas chicas. Entonces me percaté de Katari, y cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos, levanté mis cejas como diciendo "¡Tomaaaa perra!".

Pronto las parejitas comenzaron a deshacer el círculo y a bailar en la pista.

-¿Me permites esta pieza, hermanita?...- Yo me reí y tomé la mano de Max. Nos acercamos a donde estaban Paul y Jared bailando juntos como una pareja gay, y riendose con fuerza. Colin y Brady estaban al lado de ellos, bailando más rápidamente que ellos como si estuviesen bailando salsa o algo.

Abbey y Embry estaban pegados, mirándose a los ojos con todo el cariño del mundo.

-Te amo…- Susurró él. Noté que Max también los estaba mirando.

-Yo también te amo…- Dijo ella acercando su rostro y besándolo delicadamente.

Max me miró y sonrió…

-Eleanor… ¿Alguna vez, cuando eras chica, te quedaste pensando como sería tu futuro?- Preguntó él. Yo lo mire confundida.

-Sí… creo que sí… ¿Por qué?-

-¿Alguna vez creíste que iba a ser tan perfecto?- Una sonrisa se pegó en su rostro y yo me reí.

-Jamás… pero por suerte lo es- Le di un beso en la mejilla y tomé su mano para ir a buscar a Seth y a Mikki.

Caminamos entre la horda de parejitas que bailaba en la pista. La verdad era que el baile de graduación había estado perfecta. Pensar en que iba a terminar pronto me causaba algo extraño en el estómago...

Era el comienzo de una vida nueva.

Sentí vertigo ante la perspectiva y...

-¿Me extrañaste?...- Seth tomó mi cintura por detrás, y fue como si cualquier cosa que me estuviese atormentando, se escapara de mi cuerpo.

¿Como temerle a un futuro junto a él?...

-Para nada…-

* * *

No se preocupen que sigue chicas! Por que quiero que vean un poco lo que sería las vidas de ellos. No se cuantos cpaitulos más son, pero los van a disfrutar :D

Las quiero muchoo!

**PD: LOS VESTIDOS DE LAS CHCIAS ESTAN EN MI PERFIIL! :D**

Lau :D


	71. Universidad

**Cap. 71: Universidad**

Puse la llave en la cerradura, y luego de dar dos vueltas, la abrí y entre al apartamento.

-¡¿Seth?- Gritar no tenía sentido, ya que gracias a la falta de su aroma y a la falta del ruido de su respiración y sus latidos, era obvio que no estaba, pero aún así tenía que revisar.

Puse mi mochila en el suelo y caminé hasta el sillón, sacándome las zapatillas. Me desplomé sobre él y tomé el control remoto. Al prender la tele vi el noticiero que hablaba de la red de you tube, y miré la hora.

-Seis y media…- Murmuré, frustrada. Seth no iba a volver hasta las nueve. Su trabajo de medio tiempo en el bar lo tenía desde las cinco hasta las ocho. Yo trabajaba solo los fines de semana gracias a que mi trabajo era como cantante en un pub.

La vida de universitaria cansaba demasiado, pero al menos compartíamos departamento con Seth (claro que con la condición de trabajar)

Comencé a cambiar los canales y al ver que no había nada interesante apague el televisor y fui hasta la computadora.

Después de estar un minuto para prenderla, la conecté a Internet e inmediatamente entré a mi facebook. Esa cosa era adictiva…

_"Leah Clearwater ha publicado algo en tu muro"_ Apreté la parte azul que decía "_tu muro"_ y esperé a ver lo que me había puesto.

_"Necesito hablar contigo"_ No puse me gusta ni nada, porque simplemente no me parecía.

¿De qué quería hablar? ¿Había algo mal? ¿Qué pasaba?

Leah vivía en Portland, en el estado de Oregón. Había hecho lo que ella quería hacer: mudarse de La Push y hacer yoga para tranquilizarse. Por lo que sabía, le había ido muy bien, porque había logrado sacar el título de profesora de yoga y estaba trabajando en un bonito gimnasio. Y no solo eso… había logrado dejar de transformarse hacía más de un año atrás.

Cerré la página del facebook al ver que lo único nuevo que tenía era una publicación de Jared que decía:

_"Los extrañamos aquí en La Push. Esperamos que vengan a visitarnos. Y por cierto… me debes una revancha"_

Claro que antes de cerrar comente:

_"Estaremos allí en las vacaciones de invierno. Y no te preocupes debilucho, volverás a morder el polvo"_ Hablando de una verdadera pelea entre lobos.

Me levanté de la silla giratoria de la computadora y fui hasta la cocina para hacerme un sándwich. Iba a esperar hasta las ocho para cocinar. Me gustaba recibir a Seth con la comida lista cuando él trabajaba y a él le gustaba esperarme despierto.

Estaba tomando el pan de la bolsa cuando…

**TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC**

Mi cabeza se asomó por la puerta de la pequeña cocina y olfatee el lugar.

Ese olor me era conocido…

-¡¿Quién es?- Miedo no tenía, por el simple hecho de que… ¿Quién podría contra una mujer lobo?

-¡Leah!- Gritó.

-¿Leah?...- Corrí hasta la puerta y la abrí, para notar a una cansada Leah, sucia, raspada y llena de ramitas en el cabello. Respiraba con fuerza y entrecortadamente como si hubiese corrido una maratón. -¡¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Sí, estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Pasar? ¡Claro que quiero pasar, cuñadita!- Comentó irónicamente, sacándose algunas ramas del cabello y haciéndome reír.

-Lo siento… es que no te esperaba- La deje pasar y se dio vuelta.

-Dije que quería hablar contigo ¿Verdad?- Comentó como si fuese obvio. Cerré la puerta.

-Sí. Pero por si no lo sabías existe un invento llamado "teléfono" que te permite comunicar con cualquier persona que tenga uno igual. Oh, y también está el invento llamado Internet…- Me miró algo seria y se sentó en la silla.

-¿Tienes agua? Correr desde la terminal de autobuses hasta aquí es cansador-

-¡¿Te transformaste?- Grité a mitad de camino.

-No… corrí en mi forma humana por el bosque que rodea la ciudad. Claro que después me tuve que caminar hasta aquí. Qué suerte que viven cerca del bosque- Comentó alegrada. Yo busque un vaso y después de llenarlo con agua se lo dí. Se lo terminó en dos tragos.

-Sí, querñiamos vivir cerca del bosque para poder transformarnos tranquilos-

-Más…- Me pidió. Tomé la botella y se la llevé.

-¿Tanto te cansaste desde aquí hasta la terminal?- Noté al ver que se la estaba tomando entera.

-Y, hace más de un año que dejé de transformarme. Sigo siendo rápida, pero no como antes - Dijo dejando la botella completamente vacía.

-¿Necesitas más?- Pregunté algo preocupada, al ver como respiraba entrecortadamente. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No gracias…- Respiró una ultima vez, y luego su respiración volvió a ser normal- Quería darte una noticia. ¿Seth ya volvió?-

-No…- Tomé asiento- Vuelve a las ocho y media casi nueve y son las seis y media-

-Maldición… bueno… entonces creo que tendrás que darle las noticias-

-¿Qué pasó?...- Pregunté intrigada. Ella sonrió y me miró unos segundos.

-Me volvió el ciclo hace tres meses…- Me quedé callada unos segundos.

-¿El ciclo?...- No entendía a qué se refería.

-El ciclo, Eleanor… tú sabes…- Señaló la parte baja de su vientre y…

…

…

-Oh…- Comente aún sin entender… y luego fue como si algo me golpeara…- ¡OH! ¡Oh por Dios! Eso… ¿Eso quiere decir que…?-

-Que creo que puedo quedar embarazada…- Ella rió con alegría y yo sentí algo en mi pecho.

-Pero… ¿Estás… estás hablando enserio? ¿Es una broma? ¿Un sueño? ¿Algo?...- Ella negó con la cabeza y yo reí… reí con fuerza… gritando de la alegría, como si la selección de mi país hubiese metido el gol salvador.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Por Dios!- Me levanté de un salto y rodee la mes apara abrazarla con fuerza.

-¡Lo sé!- Gritó ella tan feliz que su rostro brillaba. Entonces algo subió por mi estómago, y algo se infló en mi pecho…

Y las lágrimas de emoción me nublaron la vista.

-Entonces… entonces yo también… si dejo de transformarme… voy a poder quedar embarazada- Ella tomó mis manos y rió felizmente.

-¡Sí!- La abracé con fuerza y ambas rompimos en lágrimas de emoción.

-Igualmente voy a ver al doctor colmillos para ver que no halla nada raro- Se separo y noté su sonrisa.- Lo llamé por teléfono y después de muchas preguntas incómodas dijo que pensaba que todo estaba bien, pero que me quería ver…- Soltó otro grito de alegría y volvía a abrazarla.

¿Acaso podía ser mejor? ¿Acaso yo merecía ser tan feliz?

-Dios… eso… eso es increíble. ¡Es… maravilloso!-

-¡Lo se!- Respiré con fuerza una vez más y me senté de nuevo, con una sonrisa imborrable pegada en el rostro.

Suspiré.

-¿Sabes? Esto tiene que celebrarse con una cena. Esperemos a Seth y si quieres te bañas y te presto algo- Le dije entusiasmada.

-Mmm… no lo sé- Dijo ella haciéndose la interesante. Yo la miré y ella simplemente se rió- ¡Claro!-

-Genial…-

-En un rato me voy a la terminal de nuevo. Quiero comprarme un pasaje de vuelta para mañana-

-¿Mañana?... ¿No te vas a quedar un tiempo más?-

-No puedo. Tengo que dar clases ¿Recuerdas?-

* * *

Sentí algo cálido en mi nariz… algo suavecito que me encantaba.

-Linda… linda…- Esa voz… la había escuchado en mi sueño.

-¿Seth?- Pregunté sintiendo algo acolchonado debajo mío.

-Te vez tan bonita cuando duermes…- Susurró dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunté antes de desperezarme. Él aprovecho para abrazar mi cintura y recostar su cabeza en mi estómago.

-Las diez…-

-¡Oh, no! ¡Me dormí! ¿Quemé la cena?- Pregunté asustada, levantándome bruscamente.

-Si te refieres al agua que se estaba hirviendo: No, no la quemaste-

-¡Oh! Cierto que no había puesto los fideos…- Él rió una vez más y yo simplemente me enamore de su risa, como siempre.

-Fideos… que rico- Dijo él trepando para quedar encima mío y escondiendo su rostro entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

-Chi…- Dije yo con voz de bebé, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Los fideos me hacen acordar a una escena particular de cuando teníamos dieciséis…- Entonces sus ojos miraron los míos y pude notar la picardía en sus palabras.

-¿te refieres a…?- Él asintió- Ja… me acuerdo que no te atrevías ni a tocarme- Él hizo una mueca rara y yo me reí.

-¡Era respetuoso!- Se quejó

-¿Y ahora que eres?...-

- Tuyo…- Dijo besando mis labios, haciéndome sentir en el cielo. Sabía que la cosa se estaba poniendo demasiado cómoda, así que me separé de él con todo el dolor del mundo y me levanté.

-Voy a preparar la cena…- Pero él tomó mi brazo y me enredó en los suyos, haciéndome sentir un calor en mi cuerpo.

-Quédate aquí…- Y justo cuando iba a decir que sí, recordé algo…

-¡No seas mañoso, Seth!- Me reí, separándome- Quiero preparar la cena y darte una sorpresa…- Seguramente Leah se había ido a la terminal.

-¿Qué sorpresa?- Preguntó entusiasmado.

-Ya lo veras…-

* * *

**Max P. O. V:**

-Mikki…- La llame.

Nada.

-Mikki…- Respetí.

Ni siquiera se dio vuelta.

-¡Mikki!-

-¿Qué…?- Preguntó sin prestarme atención.

Miré su silueta desaparecer en el respaldo de la silla de la computadora. Sus largos bucles caían suavemente, hipnotizándome. Pero yo no quería ver sus bucles, yo la quería ver a ella. Quería que dejara de escribir en esa maldita computadora, se parara del asiento, y se acostara a mi lado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?...- Pregunté incorporándome.

-Emm…- Sabía que no me estaba prestando atención. Su cabeza se movió hacia atrás unos segundos, pero sus ojos no dejaron la pantalla- Un trabajo…- Susurró perdida.

-¿De qué?- Dios, que aburrido que estaba.

Ella se dio vuelta unos segundos, y por primera vez en dos horas me miro.

-De los sueños Max. Estoy tratando de terminar así me baño y nos vamos a lo de Eleanor. ¿Podrías quedarte calladito un segundo?- Preguntó tratando de no explotar.

-¡Es que estoy aburrido!-

-Entonces ve a dormir o algo…- Y una vez más sus ojos volvieron a la pantalla.

Un trabajo de los sueños… ¿A quién se le ocurría hacer un trabajo sobre los sueños? ¿Y qué tenía que ver con psicología?

-Mikki… ¿Qué tienen que ver los sueños con la psicología?- Sus dedos no dejaron de tocar el teclado. Era como si no me estuviese ignorando.

-Mikki…-

-¡¿Qué?- Okey, llamenme raro, pero era muy gracioso verla enojada.

-¿Qué tienen que ver los sueños con la psicología?- Ella bufó, cerró el Microsoft Word (guardando el archivo) y dio media vuelta en la silla giratoria para mirarme.

-No vas a dejar de molestarme hasta que te escuche ¿verdad?- Una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro y negó con la cabeza.

-Nop…- Le dije abriendo mis brazos. Ella caminó hacia mí y cuando la tuve cerca, tomé su cintura entre mis brazos, y luego de sentarla, la acosté delicadamente a mi lado.

-¿Qué harías tu para que yo te respondiera?- Preguntó ella acurrucándose en mi pecho. Rió dulcemente y yo simplemente morí allí mismo.

-Pues… haría de todo… te haría de todo…- Ella golpeó mi pecho y rió. Okey, sí… capaz que lo había dicho en un doble sentido, pero si ella me lo pedía…

-Eres un tonto…- Bueno, había valido la pena intentarlo, ¿Verdad?-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Qué tienen que ver los sueños en la psicología?-

-¿Estabas preguntando enserio Max?- Preguntó indignada.

-¡Sí!-

-Hay Dios… los sueños son manifestaciones del inconsciente. Se relacionan con la psicología, porque son maneras de estudiar el inconsciente de una persona. ¿Entiendes?-

-Sssí…- No.- ¿Me puedes interpretar un sueño?- Pregunté tratando de sonar tierno.

-No…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Primero en principal: No estoy preparada para interpretar sueños todavía. ¡A penas voy por el segundo año de psicología! Y segundo: en caso de que supiera interpretar sueños, no podría interpretártelos a ti, porque tu eres parte de mi vida. Los psicólogos no pueden tener una relación directa con su paciente y mucho menos atender a un familiar o amigo… o en nuestro caso: novio- Me miró unos segundos y luego me besó en los labios de manera tierna.

-¿Y qué es eso de las manchas?- Ella rió.

-¿Te refieres al test de Rorschach?- Yo asentí. -Pues son manchas que el psicólogo le muestra al paciente. Él debe decir qué es lo que ve, y con eso el psicólogo evalúa la personalidad del paciente-

-Wow… es raro-

-Lo sé, es por eso que yo no voy a utilizar ese método cuando ejerza mi carrera-

-¿Método?- Ella suspiró.

-¿Qué tal si hablamos de los demás mañana? Falta poco para las nueve y yo todavía ni me bañe- Se levantó de la cama y yo la seguí.

-¿Me prometes que mañana me explicas?- Ella se acercó a mí, y luego de darme un dulce beso en los labios, me sonrió y caminó dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Te lo prometo… pero solo si te pones una remera- Sonreí, y me dí vuelta para abrir el ropero.

-Lo que usted ordene mi lady-

-Eres tan lindo…- Susurró palmeándome el trasero.

Sus rizos desaparecieron por la puerta y yo sonreí. Esa mujer me tenía loco.

* * *

**Abbey P. O. V:**

-Em ¡¿Ya estás listo?- Grité desesperada, sintiendo que mi vejiga iba a explotar.

-Ya va…-

-Embry ¡necesito ir al baño!- Salté un poco, pero la sensación fue aún peor.

-¡Ya casi termino!- Ugh…

Esperé unos segundo más sintiendo que iba a explotar…

El sonido del correr del agua se hacía más fuerte…

Las gotitas caían en la canilla de la cocina y…

-¡Listo, Embry! ¡Yo entro!- Y sin más que decir, empuje la puerta y encontré a Embry…

¿Poniéndose crema en las piernas?...

-¡Maldición, Abigail! ¡Cierra la puerta!- Una calor subió desde mi estómago hasta mi rostro y simplemente salí de allí…

Para reírme como la loca más maníaca del universo.

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_- La puerta se abrió y supe que Embry me estaba mirando tirada en el piso, tomándome el estómago de las ganas de ir al baño.

-¡No te rías!- Se quejó él, pero yo no me podía aguantar.

-¡Déjame ir al baño jajajajaja por jajajaja favor jajajaja!- El se apartó del camino y yo, tratando de no caerme al piso de la risa, entre al baño tentada.

Cuando salí lo vi a él con sus mejillas oscurecidas y su cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?..- Pregunté, todavía con la voz temblorosa por la risa.

-Nada…- Yo me acerqué a él y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

-Oh… ¿Te enojaste?...-

-¡Deja de reírte!-

-Lo siento, lo siento…- Atrapé una risa que iba a escapar.

-Tengo que ponerme esa crema en las piernas porque sino se me seca la piel- Okey, okey… ¿Acaso no tenía permitido reírme de ESO?

-Bueno…- Dios, quería reírme con fuerza…- No hablaremos más del tema- Dije besándolo unos segundos.

-¿Me lo prometes?...- Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y yo noté algo…

No solo estaba sin remera y con sus músculos al aire. Sino que también estaba usando tan solo una toalla.

Mordí mi labio inferior con ganas de comérmelo a besos.

-Solo si te vas a poner algo… no ceo que sea buena idea dejar a Eleanor plantada…- Susurré besando la cálida piel de su cuello.

-Eh… b-bueno…- Sonreí con mi fuero interno y antes de separarme lamí su nuez de Adán.

-Me voy a duchar…- Dije dándome vuelta y quitándome la remera enfrente de él. Sabía que me estaba mirando fijamente.

-S-sí…- Antes de cerrar la puerta, voltee mi rostro y le guiñé un ojo.

Cinco minutos después, Embry se me unió en la ducha…

* * *

Chicas... depresión total por la goleada que nos pego Alemania el sabado. Yo tenía fé, loco! Yo veía a la Argentina en una final contra Holanda! Después de haber jugado tan TAN bien... depués de haber tenido a **DIEGO ARMANDO MARADONNA **como DT... yo me lo creí enserio!

Pero estoy ORGULLOSA de la manera en la que jugaron, ORGULLOSA de todos los goles, ORGULLOSA de todos y cada uno de los jugadores que me dieron tanta pasion! Y más que nada orgullosa por un juego LIMPIO!

Así que al menos me despedí del mundial con una sonrisa, loco! QUE JUGADORES!... **QUE JUGADOOOREEES!**

**Caputlo dedicado a todos y cada uno de los que estan ORGULLOSOS de ser ARGENTINOS!...**

_**VOLVEREMOS VOLVEREMOS! VOLVEREMOS OTRA VEZ, VOLVEREMO' A SER CAMPEONES COMO EN EL 86! **_


	72. ¿Quién diría?

**Cap. 72: ¿Quien diría?**

-¡Hola papá!- Saludé alegremente. Sentía como si mi estómago estuviese subiendo y bajando sin parar- Uff… estoy algo nerviosa…- Miré a mí alrededor un poco y suspiré.

-No te voy a preguntar como has estado, porque sé que debes estar genial allí donde estés- Miré la inscripción en la placa y sonreí.

-Sé que hace tiempo que no vengo aquí, pero es que estuve muy ocupada. Desde que terminé la universidad todo han sido planes, planes, planes y más planes- Entonces recordé algo.

-Oh, sí… terminé mi carrera de música ¡¿Lo puedes creer? Yo no- Reí nerviosamente - Seth estudió mecánica para trabajar en La Push con Jake. No quiso terminar su carrera. Claro que yo trate de convencerlo, pero él quería volver a La Push cuanto antes- Miré el horizonte unos segundos… el sol estaba alto en el cielo, dándole brillo a las aguas que se extendían bajo el acantilado en el que me encontraba. No tenía mucho tiempo…

-Tengo que hacer esto rápido porque me están esperando- Le dije apresuradamente.- Así que voy a contarte las cosas que pasaron en estos cinco años:

-Primero en principal yo termine mi carrera. Abbey, Mikki y Pearl todavía no terminaron, pero eso es porque sus carreras son más largas. Mikki estudia psicología, Abbey periodismo, y Pearl medicina. Yo soy la única loca con una carrera de tres años- Reí.

-¡Oh! Sue nos dejó la casa cuando se fue a vivir con Charlie a Forks. Me pareció demasiado excesivo así que estoy pagando la mitad. Seth y Sue no quieren que lo haga, pero no me importa. Por suerte no me falta mucho- Sonreí.- Falta poco para que nos mudemos allí- Respiré con fuerza y recordé a Leah.

-¡Leah! Te conté la historia de Leah. Pues, aunque no lo creas, está de novia. Al principio pensé que había imprimado, pero parece que no. Se enamoró como cualquier personas común lo hace. El chico se llama Ethan Simmons y parece ser una buena persona. Lo vimos dos veces y Seth piensa que es como si él hubiese nacido para estar con ella- Hice una pausa y traté de recordar las cosas de las que quería hablar con él. Tendría que haberle escrito una carta.

Entonces la imagen de mamá se me vino a la mente y traté de no quebrar.

-Si quieres saber sobre mamá, pues lo único que te puedo decir es que está muy feliz de que yo vuelva a La Push. Sigue trabajando y está tan hermosa como siempre- Sonreí- Se que ella te extraña…- Suspiré.

No quería llorar, así que pensé en algo rápidamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Dejé de transformarme hace un año y medio! ¡Y eso significa que ahora puedo quedar embarazada!- De solo pensarlo, los nervios y la felicidad volvían a subir y bajar por mi pecho.

Escuché un sonido por el bosque y me voltee inmediatamente.

Ugh, odiaba no poder escuchar tan bien como antes.

-Lo único malo de haber dejado de transformarme es no poder correr ni escuchar ni oler ni ver como antes, pero todo valdrá la pena cuando Seth y yo tengamos hijos- El solo hecho de saber que él y yo íbamos a tener una familia, me traía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Dios, no puedo llorar. Voy a correr el maquillaje…- Susurré Limpiándome la lágrima que estaba a punto de caer- Oh… maquillaje a prueba de agua…- Dije al ver que mi dedo no estaba manchado con el negro del delineado.- Alice me mataría si lo arruinara- Comenté.

Sabía que me estaban buscando, pero tenía que hablar con él antes de que Max me encontrara…

-Oh… olvidaba decirte sobre Max- Sonreí- Está estudiando administración de empresas ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo veía que iba a estudiar algo como… música o gastronomía. Pero le está yendo muy bien. ¡Está por terminar la carrera y ya le ofrecieron un trabajo en Nike! Me parece increíble…- Sabía que papá estaba tan orgulloso de Max como yo y mamá lo estábamos.

-Seth y yo estamos… más que perfectos- Suspiré, sintiendo una vez más los nervios. Pronto iba a llegar el momento.

-Lo único que me faltas eres tú…- Una oleada de dolor me invadió, provocando lágrimas en mis ojos. – Pero…- Suspiré- Yo sé que estás conmigo de algún modo u otro. Es solo… que me hubiese gustado que fueras tu el que…-

_-¡Eleanor!- _Mi corazón dio un fuerte golpe y yo salté del susto. En frente mío estaba Paul con una expresión de preocupación increíble.

-Paul… ¿C-como me encontraste?- Respiré con fuerza.

-Todavía tengo el olfato, niña…- Dijo acercándose a mí y abrazándome.- ¡¿Quieres matar a Seth? Pensó que te habías escapado- Una ola de culpa me golpeó en el pecho.

-Lo siento… es solo que quería…- Hablar con mi padre no iba a ser una respuesta muy cuerda.- Quería dejarle flores antes de ir- Sus ojos viajaron a la placa y yo sabía que él había notado el hecho de que no habían flores por ningún lugar. No se atrevió a preguntar.

-Está bien…- Claro que él no estaba enojado.- Pero será mejor que vallamos. _No creo que quieras un novio infartado en el medio del altar_- Me reí, liberando los nervios.

-No… no creo querer eso…- Él pasó su brazo por mis hombros y yo lo abracé por la cintura, adentrándome en el bosque.

* * *

-¡¿Estás bromeando Eleanor? ¡¿Dónde estabas? ¡Seth cree que te escapaste o algo así!- Alice me tomó por la muñeca y me arrastro por las escaleras preguntándome porqué había escapado.

-¡No paso nada Alice! ¡Fui a hacer algo!- Okay, ya me sentía demasiado culpable como para que siguieran diciéndome eso.

-Ugh… ¿Sabes qué? No importa…-

-Hola Elle…- Saludó Nessie sentada en la vieja cama de Sue. De verdad que estaba preciosa con su vestidito color lila y sus bucles sueltos. Nessie a sus "doce años" era completamente hermosa.

-Hola Nessie…- La abracé con una sonrisa y miré a mi mamá que estaba respirando con fuerza y frente a la ventana abierta.

-¡¿Arruinaste el vestido?- Preguntó Alice dándome vuelta rápidamente.

-No, caminé por un lugar despejado…- Bueno, no tanto, pero había logrado salvar el vestido.

-Dios… Nessie, llama a Jacob y dile que en diez minutos vamos a estar listas- Con tan solo decir "Jacob" la sonrisa que destello en su rostro me confirmó todo. Nesie bajó de la cama y corrió por las escaleras rápidamente.

-Dios… diez minutos… solo diez minutos…- Susurraba mi mamá sollozando.

-¡¿Dónde están Abbey, Mikki, Pearl y Leah?- Alice gritó.

-¡Ya vamos!- Leah fue la primera en entrar, y con solo ver los hermosos vestidos que llevaban supe que todo iba a ser perfecto.

-Siéntate…- Me ordenó Alice tomando un broche de maquillaje. Yo seguí sus órdenes y miré a mi mamá, que me veía con tanta nostalgia en sus ojos… con tanto dolor, pero a la vez con tanta alegría.

Alice retocó un poco mi maquillaje y simplemente las mandó a todas afuera, sabiendo que era el momento para que mi mamá hablara conmigo.

-Te ves… hermosa…- Susurró mirándome de arriba abajo con esa mirada maternal…

-Gracias mamá…- Ya sentía las lágrimas.

-Dios… ni siquiera se qué decirte…- Escondió su rostro entre sus manos y yo supe que tenía que abrazarla.

-Mamá, no necesitas decirme nada…- Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, ese rostro tan parecido al mío, y sequé sus lágrimas.

-¡Sí, si necesito decirte algo!- Lloró. Dios, no quería llorar yo- Yo siempre soñé con el día en el que te casaras… soñé con verte en tu vestido, hermosa como eres… soñé con darte consejos que te ayudarían… pero...- Respiró con fuerzay yo limpie mis ojos una vez más -... no necesito darte consejos… porque tú ya sabes todo lo que tienes que saber- Esa mirada. "_No llores Eleanor… es el día más increíble de tu vida y tu lloras"_

-Creciste tan rápido…- Soltó en un suspiro. Luego me miró fijamente- Siempre fuiste tan madura para tu edad…-

-Mamá…- Le supliqué.

-Lo sé… lo sé. Soy patética- Rió.

-Claro que no lo eres…- Reí juguetonamente- Es solo que… no quiero llorar…-

-Muy tarde…- Y secó una lágrima que caía por mi mejilla.

-Alice me matará…- Reí y ella suspiró.

-Solo quiero decirte una cosa Eleanor…- Esperé impaciente a sus palabras. No podía esperar a caminar por el altar.

-¿Sí?...-

-Sé feliz… vive tu vida como si cada día fuese el último… ¡y acuérdate de ir a visitarme!- Me reí con fuerza ante lo último.

-Vamos a vivir a cinco cuadras mamá-

-Siempre está bien tomar precauciones…- Tomó mi mano y yo suspiré. Tomó el ramo de flores silvestres y lo posó sobre mis manos.

No podía creer que el día había llegado…

-¿Es hora?...- Sentía las ganas de gritar de los nervios. Ella asintió tomando mi mano y juntas salimos por la puerta de aquella habitación.

* * *

**Seth P. O. V:**

-Tranquilo…- Susurró Jacob a mi costado. Lo miré unos segundos, tratando de encontrar algo en qué desconcentrarme.

Todos estaban sentados enfrente de mí, mirándome con sonrisas en sus rostros, esperando la llegada de la novia. A mi costado estaban Jacob, Embry, Quil y Tom. Todos vestidos de traje, todos tranquilos, todos esperando, hasta aburridos, a que esos últimos minutos pasaran.

En cambio yo… pues yo estaba como loco, sintiendo la increíble necesidad de correr hasta Eleanor y decirle que se apure para finalmente casarnos y unirnos eternamente.

-Deja de moverte Seth…-

-Cállate…- Mi corazón parecía estar atascado en mi garganta, mi estómago se movía como si se tratara de un lavarropas. Mi mente procesaba todas las imágenes, pero todo se veía cortado, como si fuese todo un sueño.

Pero no era un sueño…

Yo estaba parado en el jardín trasero de los Cullen, vestido con un estúpido traje que me daba calor, parado de espaldas al viejo Quil, que nos iba a casar, en frente a las hileras de sillas que estaban divididas en dos, dando paso a una alfombra de color champagne por donde ella caminaría hasta mí. ¡No podía ser un sueño!

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, tapado por los pinos del patio. Pequeños destellos de luz se colaban por las hojas, dejando ver formas desdibujadas sobre todo el lugar.

Mi corazón se detenía momentáneamente al ver lo hermoso que estaba aquel jardín. Los bancos de iglesia de madera estaban decorados con pequeñas flores blancas a los costados, sostenidas por lazos del mismo color de la alfombra. Se podían ver algunas mariposas revoloteando por las flores, asombrando a los espectadores.

Los pájaros cantaban alegremente…

Enfrente mío, mi mamá y la de Eleanor largaban lágrimas silenciosas, pero yo no podía llorar…

¡¿Cómo llorar en un momento tan emocionante? ¡¿Cómo llorar si me iba a casar con la mujer más perfecta del mundo?

-Estás temblando…- Miré a Jacob que sonreía algo divertido. Miré mis manos. Definitivamente estaba temblando.

-Estoy nervioso…- Hasta mi voz temblaba.

-Va a estar todo bien, Seth…- Una melodía comenzó a sonar y noté a dos hombres con guitarras, sentados en dos sillas que se encontraban cerca del abuelo de Quil.

Solo uno de ellos estaba tocando el instrumento. Desde donde estaba se podía escuchar perfectamente la canción "Blackbird"

-¿Ya empieza?...- Susurré asustado.

Entonces todas las personas que estaban sentadas, se dieron vuelta...

Y la puerta de vidrio tapada por una cortina color champagne se abrió, dejando ver a Michelle.

Ella comenzó a caminar por el altar, seguida de Abbey, Leah y Pearl.

Las cuatro caminaron lentamente, sonriendo a todos, mirándome felizmente.

Pude ver algunas lágrimas de emoción en el rostro de Michelle.

Se acercaron hasta el altar y las cuatro se pararon en una hilera frente a los bancos.

Leah me miró y simplemente sonrió.

Luego sus labios se movieron, y llegué a escuchar un "Todo va a estar bien".

Entonces el sonido de la puerta de vidrio abriéndose se hizo presente.

_"Ohh"_

Fueron los sonidos de admiración que se escucharon en el momento en el que Eleanor entró de la mano de Max.

Y, literalmente, no pude ver nada más que a ella…

Con su hermosa sonrisa…

Con su perfecto vestido blanco…

Con su preciosa persona…

Con sus ojos brillando de amor… sus ojos verdes conectados a los míos…

Mi corazón dejó de latir en los segundos en los que ella se quedó parada allí.

Y luego comenzó a caminar nerviosa, apurando a Max para llegar a mí.

Él se detuvo unos segundos y ella lo miró confundida.

-Corre…- Susurró él sonriendo. La vi sonreír con fuerza, escuché los latidos de su corazón uniéndose a los míos.

-Gracias…-

Entonces ella le dio un beso en la mejilla…

Y comenzó a correr lentamente hacia mí…

Y su vestido flameó al correr…

Y su cabello danzó de un lado al otro…

Y mis piernas se movieron sin poder controlarlas…

Y cuando mi cuerpo se pegó al suyo… y cuando mis manos tomaron su perfecto rostro y mis ojos se conectaron con los de ella una vez más… todo, absolutamente todo, perdió el sentido.

Por que ella estaba allí…

Por que ella temblaba como yo…

Por que ella iba a ser mía para siempre…

-Es hora…- Mi sonrisa creció ante sus palabras y yo solo pude acariciar su suave rostro con mis manos.

-Vamos…-

Ella tomó mi mano y juntos caminamos hasta el altar, donde el viejo Quil nos miraba expectante.

-Ya era hora… ¿No creen?...- Susurró sonriendo. Yo solo miraba a Eleanor… sus hermosos ojos verdes hundiéndose en los míos…

-Hermanos… amigos… familia. Estamos unidos aquí frente a ustedes, testigos del amor entre estas dos almas, para unirlas frente a la mirada de nuestros grandes ancestros- Las manos de Eleanor apretaban las mías con fuerza. Sus ojos destellaban de felicidad. Podía verla temblando.

-He notado el amor que destella de sus ojos al verse. Escuché la manera en la que sus corazones laten en sincronía. Es imposible no darse cuenta de cómo uno se mueve para estar más cerca del otro…- Su rostro se movió unos segundos para mirar la decoración del lugar. Noté su sonrisa y ella volvió a mirarme.

El viejo Quil hizo una pausa y miró al suelo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-El amor es algo ancestral… algo que vive entre nosotros desde la creación del hombre. Algo que jamás se debe subestimar- **_Subestimarlo sería estúpido…_**

Sentí la presión en mis manos y supe que ella las estaba apretando con fuerza. Sonreí sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Por eso… cuando alguien encuentra el amor… jamás debe dejarlo ir. Debe abrazarlo y aferrarse a él hasta la eternidad- **_Porque la eternidad era nuestro destino…_**

Entonces Quil levantó su cabeza, y al hablar, lo hizo con una fuerza que jamás había escuchado en su voz.

-Y es el día de hoy, que dos personas van a dejar su amor marcado en sus corazones. Una marca imborrable que va a quedar allí toda la eternidad…- **_Jamás iba a haber final para nosotros..._**

El viejo Quil tomó nuestras manos unidas con fuerza, y nos miró sonriendo.

-Es hora de que intercambien sus anillos de promesa…- Nos susurró. Eleanor sonrió sin poder contenerse y miró a Jacob caminando hasta mí, y dándome mi pulsera.

Pude ver que era igual a la que Eleanor tenía en su mano, nada más que el color de la madera era rojizo, mientras que el color de la pulsera que ella tenía se acercaba al color blanco.

Entonces el sonido de la canción "Blackbird" cambió, sumándole otra guitarra más y Eleanor se quitó su pulsera.

El viejo Quil cerró sus ojos y entonces su voz comenzó a soltar palabras cantadas en Quileute.

-**_Hla'o ti'iyahl wisatsu'upat qahla pititchu kwaiya…- _**Eleanor lo miró solemnemente, y cuando él abrió sus ojos y nos miró supe qué iba a pasar.

-Entregaran sus anillos de promesa al otro, simbolizando la entrega de sus corazones. No habrá uno de ustedes sin el otro…- Jamás hubo Seth sin Eleanor, ni Eleanor sin Seth… éramos y siempre seríamos uno…

Eleanor tomó mi mano con delicadeza y deslizó su pulsera en mi muñeca. Una vez que terminó, acarició mi mano y el brillo de sus ojos se conectó con el mío, hipnotizándome por completo…

Eso estaba pasando… de verdad estaba pasando.

-¡Seth!- Salté al escuchar la voz del viejo Quil llamándome- Es tu turno…- La risa de Eleanor resonó en mi mente, y supe que el momento de hacerla completamente mía había llegado.

Tomé su mano temblorosa y antes de deslizar la pulsera hasta su muñeca, la besé delicadamente, haciéndola suspirar con fuerza.

Acerqué su cuerpo al mío de un suave tirón…

-Ya no hay escapatoria…- Susurré, sintiendo una vez más su hermosa risa. Entonces me miró a los ojos y supe que iba a responderme.

-Creo que jamás la hubo…- Se separó de mí delicadamente y yo sonreí.

Cuanta razón tenía.

-Seth…- Me llamó el viejo Quil. Yo lo miré expectante- Puedes besar a tu esposa…-

Entonces mi corazón se salió de mi pecho, y mi estómago subió por mi garganta…

Porque Eleanor era mía… porque siempre lo iba a ser… porque finalmente podía llamarla "esposa".

Su cuerpo se acercó al mío, y cuando mis manos tomaron su rostro, ella cerró sus ojos, esperando mis labios. Y una vez que se unieron, pude sentir la dulzura en el beso… la suavidad… el amor…

Porque teníamos un futuro eterno…

Porque no había nada que temer…

Porque simplemente la amaba con tanta locura, que podría casarme todos los días.

Los aplausos y gritos explotaron en el jardín de los Cullen. No parecían tantas personas como para hacer tanto escándalo.

Nos separamos, mirando las sonrisas de los que estaban allí, y notamos la horda de mariposas volando a nuestro alrededor, tratando de escapar de tanto sonido.

Era una imagen hermosa.

-Ya pueden irse…- Nos susurró el viejo Quil.- Todos saben que ya son marido y mujer. No necesito gritarlo…- Ambos nos reímos y él nos guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias tío…- La mano de Eleanor abandonó la mía para abrazar a su tío.

-De nada pequeña…- Ella volvió a mis brazos y yo tomé la mano de Quil.

-Gracias señor Ateara…-

-De nada hijo… ¡Cuídala mucho!-

-Lo haré…- Eleanor tironeó de mí para correr por el pasillo.

-¡Ahora vete antes de que te quite el brazo!- Eleanor rió, pero supe que se estaba sonrojando un poco.

Me acerqué a ella y volví a tomarla entre mis brazos.

-No te apures… tenemos la eternidad- Rió suavemente.

-La eternidad no es suficiente…- Susurró acercando su rostro al mío.

-Te amo…- Susurré

-Te amo…- Y eso fue lo que bastó para salir corriendo entre los aplausos y gritos de alegría.

* * *

**Eleanor P. O. V:**

-¡Ya está! ¡Estás casada!- Mikki gritó cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Alice y Jasper. Abbey me estaba abrazando con fuerza.

-¡Lo sé!- Grité nerviosa…- No puedo esperar a bajar y correr hasta Seth…- Pearl estaba arreglando el trozado en mi cabello con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tú no puedes esperar a la noche de bodas…- Dijo con su voz pícara.

-Seguro que Alice te regalo lencería…- Comentó Abbey separándose y abriendo la caja que estaba sobre la cama. Yo no podía verla porque estaba de espaldas a la cama.

La risa de Michelle se hizo presente y supe que Abbey había acertado.

-¡Lo sabía!- Me dí vuelta inmediatamente y la vi a Miki apoyando un sexy corpiño de encaje negro sobre su busto.

-¡Deja eso!- Corrí hasta ella, tomé el corpiño y lo guarde en la caja, donde pude ver otras cosas.

-¡¿Podrías no moverte cuando te peino, Eleanor?-

Podía sentir mis mejillas ardiendo.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Como si nunca hubieses usado lencería!- Dijo Abbey rodando sus ojos y retocándose el delineador enfrente al espejo.

Pearl me agarró por los hombros y me sentó en una silla.

-Bueno…-

Pearl me miró sorprendida.

-¡¿Jamás usaste?-

-¡Oigan no me culpen!- Me quejé, mirando como las tres reían- Con Seth las cosas son… espontáneas…-

-Osea que te arranca la ropa con los dientes…- Dijo Abbey redondeando la cosa.

-¡Claro que n…!- Simplemente me miró, y me rendí- Bueno, sí…- Okay, el sexo era algo de lo que no hablábamos muy seguido.

-Sexy…- Comentó Mikky tomando ahora la parte de abajo del conjunto.

-¡Michelle! ¡¿Podrías dejar eso dentro de la caja?- Ella rió con fuerza.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Es que amo verte nerviosa!-

-¡El día de tu boda te voy a llevar unos streapers para que te pongas roja!-

-¡Los recibiré con gusto!- Le saqué la lengua y tanto ella como las demás rieron.

Pearl puso el tocado de pequeñas flores una vez más en mi cabello y sonrió.

-Listo… mírate al espejo-

Me paré de la silla y me miré al espejo, para ver todo justo como estaba antes:

Un vestido blanco y hermoso. Era strapless y el escote tenía una forma extraña, como de un ocho acostado. La zona del busto estaba bordada con detalles dorados y luego el vestido caía sueltamente hasta por arriba de las rodillas. Tenía varias capas de tela pero todas estaban al mismo nivel. El vestido tenía un movimiento fluido y era completamente cómodo.

En mis pies no llevaba nada. Estaba completamente descalza, porque simplemente quería estarlo. Me parecía más natural.

Mi cabello, largo después de tanto tiempo sin transformarme, estaba suelto, pero en uno de los lados Pearl me había arreglado el torsado que era agarrado por un pequeño tocado de flores silvestres blancas.

Mi maquillaje era muy simple, pero me encantaba. Era un delineado negro, rimmel, una sombra color champagne suave en los ojos, un poco de rubor y los labios al natural. Mis labios ya eran bastante rojos como para agregarles más rojo.

Las chicas, mis damas de honor, estaban vestidas con vestidos blancos muy simples. Eran strapless y hasta las rodillas como el mío, pero los de ellas no tenían bordado, y su cabello estaba suelto, sin ningún arreglo.

-Oigan… ¿Y las demás?- ¿Donde estaban Alice, Leah, Bella, Emily, Rachel, Kim? ¿Y Claire Y Nessie?

-Abajo entreteniendo a todos. Leah está cuidando que los chicos no hagan ninguna locura y Claire y Nessie están espiando por la puerta de la habitación de Esme y Carlisle. Allí está Seth…- Dijo Mikki cerrando la puerta que había abierto para ver al pasillo. Seguro había visto a la pequeña Claire de siete y a Nessie espiando en la habitación de los chicos.

-¿De qué creen que estén hablando los chicos?-

-¿Sexo?-

-Dios…- Suspiré

-Es que seguro que saben que Alice te regaló lencería…-

-¿Cómo van a saber?- Preguntó Pearl como si fuese tonta la idea.

-Pues… pueden escucharnos…- Genial…

-Trágame tierra…-

-Oye… sólo piénsalo de este modo. Ahora Seth sabrá que esperar y no se llevará un susto cuando intentes seducirlo con tu lencería sexy- Okey, digamos que Michelle estaba muy cómoda hablando de sexo. Lástima que yo no, al saber que ella era quien… bueno, ustedes entienden.

-¿Oigan?... ¿Podemos bajar?- Preguntó Abbey rascándose la espalda algo incómoda.

-Voy a ver…- Y así Pearl desapareció por la puerta.

-Tengo hambre…- Dije sentándome en la cama.

-Casi dos años sin transformarte y sigues con hambre…- Dijo Abbey rodando sus ojos.

-¡Sigo siendo una persona!-

-Pero sigues comiendo como una mujer lobo- Acotó Michelle señalándome.

-Ugh… ya no comento nada- Las chicas rieron una vez más y Pearl abrió la puerta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Ya puedes bajar!- Detrás de ella pude ver a los chicos bajando las escaleras. Unas manos rodearon su cintura y ella desapareció con Tom.

Entonces Seth asomó su cabeza y no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿La señora Clearwater está lista?- Preguntó Seth mirándome a mí y solo a mí.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido…

Yo ya no era más Eleanor Rigby… ¡Yo era Eleanor Clearwater!

_¡Oh por Dios, oh por Diooooss!_

-A tu disposición…- Dijo Mikki guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de la habitación junto con Abbey.

Yo me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a él. Cuando mi cuerpo se pegó al suyo, pude sentir los escalofríos recorrer mi espalda.

-No puedo creer que esto sea verdad…- Suspiré mordiendo mi labio inferior. Él sonrió con felicidad. Sus ojitos se achicaron al hacerlo y yo simplemente amé verlo así.

-Yo tampoco… pero amo que sea verdad…-Yo lo besé unos segundos, sintiendo la calidez de sus labios.

-Yo también…-

-Será mejor que bajemos…-

* * *

Estaba oscureciendo. Todos estaban adentro, disfrutando de la música que Emmet estaba pasando como si fuese un DJ.

Yo estaba afuera, mirando el jardín donde se había llevado a cabo mi casamiento con Seth, y el almuerzo. Habían sacado los bancos de iglesia y habían puesto mesas bien decoradas y llenas de deliciosa comida.

No podía creer que todo había sido verdad… que yo estaba casada con Seth Clearwater… que pronto nos iríamos a nuestra casa… formaríamos nuestra familia.

Sentía algo de miedo al saber que mi futuro tenía las puertas abiertas a todo, pero luego el miedo se pasaba al saber que junto a mí iba a estar Seth para amarme como yo lo amaba, para abrazarme en todo momento y hacerme sentir bien solo con su sonrisa.

Una brisa fría me envolvió y me abracé a mí misma, para darme calor. Todavía era extraño sentir frío…

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose me llegó, y yo sonreí. Seguro era Seth.

-¿Eleanor?...- Esa voz…

-¿Qu…?- Me dí vuelta tan solo unos segundos y lo que vi me golpeo fuerte en el pecho.

-Wow… te ves… hermosa…-

-¿Abuelos?- Y allí enfrente mío estaban tanto mi abuelo, como mi abuela. Ambos con sonrisas en sus rostros, ambos mirándome embelezados… ¿felices?- ¿Qué hacen aquí?... Pensé que no iban a venir-

-¿Y perderme el casamiento de mi nieta preferida?- Dijo mi abuelo riendo- ¡Jamás!- Corrí a abrazarlo sin poder contenerme, y él me tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza, besando mi cabello.

-Te ves hermosa…- Me dijo al separarnos. Miré a mí abuela unos segundos.

De las personas que había invitado, jamás pensé que ella iba a ir…

Entonces reparé en algo extraño…

Ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Abuela?... ¿Estás…?- Pero ella no me dejó hablar más, porque se acercó a mí, y por primera vez en mi vida… ella me abrazó.

El abuelo desapareció por la puerta, y yo la abracé a ella con fuerza, sintiendo algo extraño en mi interior.

-Lo siento, Eleanor… siento mucho haber pensado que eras ingenua al estar con él. Jamás creí que lo amabas tanto. Siento mucho haberte hecho sentir sola y lamento haberte mudado a Inglaterra cuando ibas a ser más feliz aquí. Pero lo que más lamento es jamás haberte dicho que te quiero…- Y sin poder evitarlo una lágrima escapó de mis ojos.

-Abuela… yo también te quiero, pero… ¿Qué bicho te picó?- Tanto ella como yo reímos y nos separamos.

-Creo que me dí cuenta de que tenías razón… de que era una vieja amargada que jamás había sabido amar-

-Yo lo siento…-

-No te disculpes por decirme la verdad, Eleanor- La miré unos segundos. No podía creer que eso estaba pasando.

-Te tardaste un largo tiempo en darte cuenta…-

-Lo sé… pero más me tardé en admitirlo…- Ella suspiró y tomó mis hombros- ¡Ahora sécate esas lágrimas y entra a bailar con tu esposo!- Me reí unos segundos y sequé las lágrimas que estaban por salir.

Una vez que terminé ese trabajo, me dí vuelta y tomé la perilla de la puerta.

-Oh, y Eleanor…- Me di vuelta para mirarla.

-¿Sí?...-

-Prométeme que cuando tengan hijos me irás a visitar y me dejarás conocerlos- Y reí.

-Te lo prometo-

No tuve tiempo ni a soltar la perilla de la puerta, que unos brazos cálidos tomaron los míos y me lanzaron a bailar el ritmo de una canción movida.

-¡¿Mike, qué haces?- Grité asustada. Él se rió con fuerza y me soltó, y justo cuando pensé que iba a caer, otros brazos cálidos me tomaron.

-¿Todo bien prima?- Quil tomó mi mano y luego le dio su otra mano a Claire que me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Todo bien…- Dije comenzando a bailar. Quil miró a la pequeña Claire bailar y ella rió con fuerza cuando él soltó mi mano para lanzarla por los aires.

-¡Eleanor!- Gritó Jared detrás mío. Me dí vuelta y lo ví junto a Paul, tomando una copa de champagne.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- Pregunté riendo de felicidad.

-Em... te queríamos hacer una pregunta...- Dijo Paul algo avergonzado.

-¿Qué pasa?...-

-¿Sabes donde está el baño?- Me reí al ver sus rostros sufridos.

-Suban las escaleras. En el pasillo la tercer puerta a la derecha.

-¡Gracias!- Estaban a punto de darse vuelta, cuando Paul miró a un punto fijo detrás mío y sonrió.

-Creo que ese chico de allí te busca- Miré donde Paul y Jared señalaban y ví a Seth caminando hasta mí.

-¿Disfrutando de nuestra fiesta?...- Preguntó una vez que Paul y Jared desaparecieron.

-Mmm… algo…- Él rió y yo escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

Entonces la música simplemente paró y todos miraron a Emmet, esperando a que la música siguiera.

-¡Bueno amigos! Llegó la hora del baile entre el novio y la novia- Oh genial… más vergüenza para mí.

No solo se escucharon aplausos y vítores, sino también aullidos desaforados.

-Ven…- Seth tomó mi mano y me guió hasta el centro de la pista. Alrededor nuestro las personas nos miraban.

Una melodía conocida comenzó a sonar y yo reí. Seth asintió y Los Beatles comenzaron a cantar…

**_There are places I remember_**  
**_All my life though some have changed_**  
**_Some forever not for better_**  
**_Some have gone and some remain._**

El cuerpo de Seth y el mío estaban pegados, bailando lentamente al son de "In my life". Mis ojos estaban pegados a los suyos…

_**All these places had their moments**_  
_**With lovers and friends I still can recall**_  
_**Some are dead and some are living**_  
_**In my life I've loved them all.**_

Podía ver los rostros sonrientes a mí alrededor. Los chicos vitoreaban felizmente, y yo simplemente me sentía en el cielo, porque todo era perfecto. Absolutamente todo lo era. Pero aunque no hubiese sido perfecto, hubiese estado igual de feliz, porque no único que importaba al final, era que yo estaba casada con Seth.

**_-But of all these friends and lovers_**  
**_There is no one compares with you-_** Seth cantó esa parte a mi oido y yo reí.

_**-And these memories lose their meaning**_  
_**When I think of love as something new**_  
_**Though I know I'll never lose affection**_  
_**For people and things that went before**_  
_**I know I'll often stop and think about them**_  
_**In my life I love you more- **_

Ambos cantamos juntos sonriendo. Miré a mi alrededor y pude notar a las parejitas bailando juntas. Todos mirándose a los ojos, todos besándose y diciéndose cosas al oído.

Pero claro que justo frente a mis ojos a aparecieron Colin y Brady bailando juntos como una pareja gay.

-¿Por qué siempre bailan como si fuesen una pareja?- Pregunté riendo. Seth dio vuelta su rostro y sonrió.

-Quien sabe si no lo son…-

-¡Oye!-

-¡Lo escuchamos!- Nosotros reímos ante sus protestas y ellos siguieron bailando como una pareja gay.

Miré a mi costado y la vi a Leah, abrazada al cuerpo de Ethan, hablandole al oído. Ethan era bastante alto, más que Leah. Tenía cabello negro y ojos verdes, pero lo que más se destacaba era su ancha sonrisa. Leah quedaba completamente hipnotizada cuando él le sonreía. A veces creía que ella había imprimado de él por la manera en la que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero sabía que no era así. Leah al principio había tenido miedo de terminar imprimando de alguien y lastimarlo, pero le era imposible no querer estar con él.

_**-Though I know I'll never lose affection**_  
_**For people and things that went before-**_

-¿No crees que se ven bien juntos?- Le pregunté a Seth, mirando su sonrisa. Él rió.

-Sí… pero más le vale que no la lastime…-Negué con mi cabeza al ver que estaba siendo protector de su hermana.

-**_I know I'll often stop and think about them_**  
**_In my life I love you more_**  
**_In my life I love you more-_**

Y apenas la canción terminó Seth besó mis labios dulcemente.

-¿Sabias que te amo?- Preguntó él. Una canción estridente comenzó a sonar y la gente se reunió en la pista para bailar.

-No, no lo sabía…-

-¿Viste? Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo- Me reí con fuerza ante su chiste y sentí a alguien tomándome la mano.

-¡Eleanor!-

-¡¿Stella?- Está bien, no estaba sorprendida de verla. Había estado bailando con ella y todo, pero lo que me sorprendía era verla tan… ¿borracha?

-Tengo que _decirrte amuiga_… esos chicos- Señaló a Colin y a Brady- ¡Son _sexiess_!- Okay, okay: Stella Robinson era una amiga de la universidad y simplemente era imposible no divertirse con ella, pero si estaba muy borracha, era capaz de pasar grandes papelones.

Mikky, Abbey, Pearl y yo siempre terminábamos cuidándola en nuestros departamentos hasta que se recuperara.

-Emm… Stella ¿Estas bien?- Seth la agarro por los hombros al ver que se tambaleaba y ella se rió con fuerza-

-Claro que lo estoy, chico musculoso. Igual, ahora que veo a tus amiguitos, debo decir que te quedaste corto de músculos _jajajajaja_- Las palabras se deslizaban por su boca y pronto ella iba a caer rendida. Por suerte se quedaba en lo de Abbey.

-¿No quieres ir a dormir?- Pearl se acercó y la miró algo preocupada.

La música de repente cambió y entonces cayó al canción que no tenía que caer en ese momento: _You can leave your hat on _de Joe Cocker.

-¡WOOOHOOOO! Esa es la canción que me gusta-

-Oh no…- Fue lo único que Seth dijo al mirar por detrás de su hombro. Yo no me atreví a mirar, pero Pearl sí…

-¡Dios, no!- Y en ese instante, miles de aullidos femeninos comenzaron a sonar.

-Dime que no son Colin y Brady…- Dije yo cerrando mis ojos con fuerza.

**_-Baby take off your coat_**  
**_real slow._**  
**_Take off your shoes_**  
**_I'll take off your shoes_**  
**_Baby take off your dress_**  
**_yes yes yes.-_**

-No te lo digo si quieres…- Dijo Tom. Abrí mis ojos y lo ví con la cara de perturbado más graciosa el mundo.

Me dí vuelta unos segundos, y no solo vi a Colin y Brady sacándose las corbatas y las camisas… sino que también vi a Stella entre medio de ellos, bailando de forma sexy y tocando todo lo que podía.

**_-You can leave your hat on_**  
**_You can leave your hat on_**  
**_You can leave your hat on-_**

-¡Por Dios Seth! ¡Sácala de allí!- Grité al ver que Brady y Colin le seguían el juego. ¡Malditos adolescentes de 18 años con sus hormonas alborotadas y malditas universitarias borrachas!

Quería taparme la cara de la vergüenza al ver a Edward y Bella mirándola algo divertidos pero sorprendidos. Alice gritaba juguetonamente y Emmet se reía con fuerza.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- Seth estaba tirado en el piso.

-Maldita sea… ¡Jacob!- Pero claro que Jacob estaba muy ocupado tapándole los ojos a Nessie, quien muy astuta, estaba embelezada mirando los torsos desnudos de Colin y Brady. ¿Quién lo diría?

-¡Stella!- Gritó Abbey tentada de la risa.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡BRADY PONTE EL CINTURÓN!- Ya era suficiente. Max se acercó a ellos tentado como todos y agarró a Colin del cuello, haciéndolo reír.

-¡Vamos galán!- Lo escuché decir.

-¡Oye, déjame bailar en paz, hermano!-

-Ponte la camisa niño…- Max le tiró la camisa y él se la puso ofendido al ver que no podía mostrar su torso desnudo.

Embry tomó a Brady del hombro al ver que Stella se había entretenido con él. Entonces ella miró para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, y encontró la mirada de Brady…

-Genial…- Escuché decir a Embry. Miré a Stella y a Brady, ambos mirándose mutuamente. Stella tenía una expresión confundida, mientras que Brady… Brady ni siquiera estaba en el mismo mundo que el nuestro.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- Tomé la mano de Seth y lo miré sonriendo.

-Una más en el grupo, chicas…- Comentó Emily poniéndose detrás de mí.

-¿Quién diría que Brady iba a encontrar a su imprimada borracha y bailando el Streep tease con él?- Comentó Rachel arrastrando a Kim detrás suyo.

¿Quién diría que yo me iba a mudar a La Push? ¿Quién diría que me iba a convertir en una mujer lobo? ¿Quién diría que iba a conocer al amor de mi vida y me iba a casar a los 21?...

¿Quién diría que todo eso iba a ser tan perfecto?

* * *

Chicas: **EL VESTIDO DE ELEANOR ESTA EN MI PERFIL ASI QUE PASENSE A VER COMO ES. ES HERMOSO! :D**

**Aclaro sus dudas:**

-Me faltaran uno o dos caps para que termine el fic :D-

-Las palabras que usa Quil cuando los esta casando SI son Quileute y significan "Dos" "Hombre" "Mujer" "Sol" "Luna" y "Agua". Si ya se, no tiene sentido, pero lo quise poner como dando alución a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, uniendose ante el sol la luna y el agua (el sol, la luna, el agua, la tierra, etc. solían involucrar dioses en algunas culturas nativas americanas). No se el idioma Quileute ni sus creencias porque no se sabe mucho sobre eso, pero quise transmitir eso!

-la chica de la cual Brady imprima, Stella Robinson, es inspirada por mi amiga mica, osea Team wolfs, escritora de dos maravillosas historias: Promiscuos y Endless love (escrito con mica lautner, otra mica que es una genia jajaja)

**-Y chicas, si leo sus reviews, pero nunca se los puedo contestar porque no tengo tiempo con la escuela, el fic, los amigos y la vida normal que llevo. Pero yo leo TODOS los reviews y les agradesco MUCHISIMO por dejarmelos. Me encantaria poder contestarles, pero eso sería una tarea un poco difícil! :S igual tienen que saber que yo las aprecio a todas ustedes proque ustedes son la razón por la cual yo escribo.**

**-**Y otra cosa: please no me digan nada sobre la seleccion argentina porque ese es un tema que me llega a la yugular u.u. Si son de otro país les agradecería que si quieren hablarme de futbol, que lo hagan sin decir: "estoy feliz de que la argentina este afuera" o la típica que **HASTA ESTA EN FACEBOOK (y me lo dijeorn tambien)** "Los mexicanos nos vengamos de ustedes con alemania" (loco, venguense ganandonos, no mediante otra selección)

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE ME DEJEN UN LINDO REVIEW!**

**PD: MIS FELICITACIONES A ESPAÑA POR HABER GANADO EL MUNDIAL! :D SE LO GANARON PORQUE JUGARON CON TODO Y DEJARON TODO EN CADA PARTIDO. ES UN HONOR TENERLOS COMO COMPAÑEROS ENTRE LOS CAMPEONES DEL MUNDO! UN GRAN PARTIDO AMIGOS!**

**Y me despido diciendo: VAMOS LAS VACACIONES DE INVIERNO CARAJOOO!**


	73. Estados

**Cap. 73: Estados**

**Estado de necesidad:**

-Ugh… maldita sea…- _Solo un escalón más y llegas Eleanor. No cuesta tanto. Ugh, bueno… sí cuesta._

-¡Llegué!- Grité felizmente. Suspiré y caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta la habitación. Dios, eso sí que pesaba.

Fui hasta la puerta del armario y tomé uno de los cálidos buzos que tenía guardados.

-Qué frío…- Temblé, poniéndome el buzo. Dios, odiaba sentir tanto frío.

Salí de la habitación y caminé hasta las escaleras.

-¡Noooo!- Me quejé lloriqueando. Estúpidas escaleras. ¿Quién me había mandado a vivir en una casa con escaleras?

Bajé un escalón, tomándome de la baranda.

_Muy bien Eleanor… es el primero._

_Ahora el segundo… ¡Bien! Lo lograste._

-Dios, parece que cada vez que bajo un escalón, la escalera se hace más larga- Grité frustrada.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y grité aliviada.

-¡Seth!- Tomé con fuerza la baranda y lo vi entrando, seguido de Mike, Sean, Julian y Embry.

-¿Cómo estás linda?- Cerró la puerta y se quedó mirándome, al igual que los demás, pero él me miraba divertido. Él sabía lo que le iba a pedir.

-¿Me puedes bajar?- Le pedí con mi voz suplicante.

-¿No puedes bajar sola?- Preguntó Julian. No era divertido burlarse.

-¡Baja tú las escaleras con una panza de seis meses de embarazo!- Me quejé tomando mi espalda. Dios, como me dolía.

-Esos parecen nueve meses más que seis…- Comentó Embry mirando mi panza. Seth comenzó a subir las escaleras divertido.

Está bien… mi panza era un poco… muy grande.

-¡Cuando llegue abajo te verás con la furia de una embarazada, Call!- Pero su risa ya no me importó, porque Seth estaba a un escalón del mío, y su cálida mano estaba tocando mi panza sobre la tela del buzo.

-¿Tienes frío?- Su mano levantó el buzo y la remera que tenía, para tocar la fría piel de mi estómago.

-Mucho…- Me acerqué a su pecho para sentir el calor.

Sentí un pequeño dolor punzante y la presión.

-¡Cada vez que tocas mi panza, patea! Y con mucha fuerza…- Levanté mi rostro para mirarlo y lo incliné un poco para que él besara mis labios. Él lo hizo con gusto y yo inmediatamente sentí la presión en la parte baja de mi vientre. ¡Dios! Mis hormonas estaban locas por Seth.

-Va a ser fuerte como el padre…- Dijo él al separarse. Sus ojos brillaban cada vez que hablaba de su futro hijo o hija.

-Si es niña espero que no…- Dije haciéndolo reír. Él se inclinó un poco para poder tomar mis piernas con un brazo, y con el otro tomó mi espalda. Me levantó del suelo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-Ten cuidado…- Le dije sintiendo el vértigo. Me agarré fuerte de su cuello.

-Tranquila linda…-

Pronto estuvimos abajo y él me dejó en el suelo delicadamente.

Me acomodé el buzo y cuando levanté mi rostro noté que Seth me estaba mirando fijamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo tan lindo en sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté sonriendo.

-Te ves hermosa…- Suspiró rodeando mi panza y mi cintura para abrazarme. Aún así su cuerpo estaba alejado del mío.

-Pues yo creo que estoy hecha un tanque- Agaché mi cabeza para mirarme. No podía ver ni mis pies.

-Corrección: hecha una embarazada- Dijo Sean desde la cocina.

-¡Oigan!- Grité al escuchar el ruido de las alacenas siendo abiertas- ¡Se comen los malvaviscos y están muertos!- Caminé por el pasillo, sintiendo el movimiento de mi cabello y los encontré a punto de abrir el paquete de malvaviscos.

-Eleanor… tranquila…- Dijo Embry en voz suave.

-Déjenlo ahí-

-Dios, ¿las mujeres se ponen tan agresivas cuando se embarazan?- Preguntó Embry dejando el paquete de malvaviscos.

-Solo si las molestas mucho…- Dijo Seth abrazándome por detrás. Sonreí al sentir su calidez.

-Pero yo nunca me enoje contigo…- Me dí vuelta y acaricie su pecho con mis manos, cariñosa. Quería que los otros se fueran así podía tener mi momento a solas con Seth.

-No… porque yo soy el mejor esposo del mundo…- Contestó él todo cariñoso, besando mi mejilla y acariciándola con su nariz. Yo cerré mis ojos, disfrutando de su tacto.

-Chi… y es por eso que te mereces algo muy especial- Seth, Seth, Seth… eso era en lo único en que pensaba. Lo quería en allí, en ese momento, en ese instante.

-¿Qué es eso tan especial?...- Susurró en mi oído, provocando miles de sensaciones conocidas en mi cuerpo. ¡Dios! Me lo iba a comer sin importar el público en frente nuestro.

-Mmm… no lo sé… tendrás que averiguar…- Solté con mi voz sexy. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y abrí mi boca suavemente. Eso siempre lo volvía loco…

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y luego se dispuso a morder el mío de la manera más sexy que jamás había visto. Su lengua rozo la mía, y yo morí allí mismo.

Mi boca tomó la suya y la besó con necesidad, sintiendo cada rincón de su boca.

-Te necesito ahora…- Le demandé lo más bajito posible, en un jadeo. Él no pudo hacer más que seguir besándome en esa manera tan increíblemente sexy.

-¿Pueden hacerlo cuando no estamos aquí?- Preguntó Sean asustado.

-Eso… estoy comiendo y me da mucho asco…- Dijo Mike devorándose un sándwich improvisado.

-Mejor lo dejamos para otro momento…- Susurró Seth con sus ojos cerrados. Oh, pero no había vuelta atrás… podía sentirlo.

-Pero te quiero ahora…- Dije suavemente, dejando pequeños besos en su cuello. Mi mano comenzó a bajar hacia su pantalón lentamente…

-Embry…- Seth lo miró y solo eso bastó para que Embry tomara a Mike y a Julian de los hombros y los arrastrara por la puerta. Sean se fue detrás de ellos.

* * *

**Estado de depresión:**

_¡Quiero ver a Seth! ¡Lo extraño! ¡Quiero abrazarlo y besarlo y dormir calentita junto a él!_

-Ugh… estúpido semáforo- Ni sabía porqué estaba llorando. Si Seth iba a volver pronto de trabajar… no había nada de qué preocuparse. Pero es que lo extrañaba tanto… lo quería ver, era una necesidad.

Me sentía sola en casa… me dolía el pecho al tenerlo alejado y solo quería llorar.

-Dios… deja de llorar que él se va a dar cuenta…- Susurré mirando el espejo retrovisor para ver si se me había corrido el delineador o el rimmel.

Noté el color verde en el semáforo y seguí andando hasta la casa de Jacob.

Okay, la casa de Jacob no estaba lejos, pero simplemente no quería caminar con ese frío y estando tan embarazada. Me era difícil caminar a mis seis meses de embarazo. ¿Eso era normal?

Noté el garaje de Jacob que daba a la calle y vi los autos estacionados. Seguro que Seth estaba trabajando.

Estacioné la camioneta en la acera y luego de apagarla me bajé. Caminé por el largo sendero de césped y tierra mojada hasta la puerta de chapa. La cantidad de autos que debían reparar eran impresionantes.

-¿Seth?...- Pregunté corriendo la puerta de chapa. El sonido de la puerta deslizándose se hizo presente y mis ojos vieron el interior del garaje.

-Genial…- Susurré

Dos personas, o más bien dos mujeres de no más de veinte años, muy desabrigadas (ejem, mostrando sus pechos ejem) estaban paradas frente a mí.

Una de las mujeres, una rubia, se dio vuelta y me miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa asquerosa. Claro que al ver mi panza de embarazada se regodeó de felicidad.

La otra chica, una castaña, se dio vuelta para mirar también y me miró de la misma manera que la rubia.

-Hola…- Dijeron las dos al unísono. Se miraron y unas sonrisas asomaron en sus rostros.

-Hola…- Contesté secamente, mirándolas.

Seth no estaba allí…

-¿Saben donde está Seth?- Ellas se sorprendieron al ver que les había hablado directamente. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eran de la realeza que no les podía hablar?

-Entro por esa puerta y dijo que ya volvía a atendernos. Igual si quieres puedes volver más tarde. Creo que vamos a tardar un poquito…- La rubia miró a su amiga y se rieron.

¡¿Acaso eso quería decir algo? ¡Seguro que lo iban a seducir! ¡Seguro!...

_Feas…_

Okay… digamos que tenían buen cuerpo… y que sabían como vestirse… y que eran lindas.

¿Por qué yo tenía que estar embarazada y ser una gorda? ¿Acaso las mujeres no podían embarazarse y seguir siendo flacas? ¿Era tanto pedirle a los cielos por eso?

Miré sus esbeltas figuras y me deprimí.

Seguro que habían estado hablando con Seth… y seguro que él había visto sus esbeltos cuerpos y se había preguntado porqué yo no podía ser tan linda como ellas. Por que yo no era tan linda como ellas. ¡Yo estaba gorda y embarazada!

_Maldición… no debería estar aquí._

Sus miradas fulminantes me cansaron, y me dí vuelta, tomando mi panza de embarazada, para caminar hasta la puerta de chapa e irme a casa a llorar.

¿Y si Seth quería ser seducido?...

Una daga me atravesó el corazón con solo pensarlo.

Caminé aún más rápido y…

-¡Eleanor!- Me quedé quieta al escuchar su voz y me dí vuelta lentamente.

Lo miré… con su hermosa sonrisa… con sus ojos brillando de felicidad al verme, y simplemente sentí una calidez en mi pecho.

Noté las miradas extrañadas de esas dos mujeres y lo vi a Seth corriendo hasta mí, tirando la llave inglesa que tenía en su mano.

Una vez que su cuerpo estuvo pegado al mío, él me besó dulcemente y yo sonreí.

**_¡Tomen perras!_**

-¿Cómo estás linda?- Una de sus manos viajo a mi vientre. Entonces levantó mi buzo y mi remera y sentí la calidez de su mano.

Seth siempre hacía eso.

-Mal…- Le dije en un puchero. Las chicas no nos escuchaban, pero notaban el hecho de que él fuese mío.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó algo asustado. Yo escondí mi rostro en su pecho y él me abrazó, procurando no ejercer mucha presión sobre mi enorme panza de seis meses.

-Por que te extraño…- Él rió y yo me separé.

-¿Te quieres quedar?- Preguntó acariciando mis mejillas. El calor me gustaba tanto que me era imposible no cerrar los ojos ante su tacto.

-Chi…- Contesté como una bebé. Él volvió a besarme dulcemente y palmeó mi trasero juguetonamente.

-Bueno, yo ahora vuelvo. Tengo que llamar a Jake unos segundos ¿Sí?- Yo asentí felizmente y cuando se separó de mi, no pude evitar palmearle el trasero a él.

Me estaba sintiendo mejor…

Me senté en mi usual asiento de viejas ruedas de autos y ellas me miraron con odio. Yo me arremangué las mangas del buzo y abracé mi enorme panza por simple reflejo.

Ellas miraron mis manos

-Linda pulsera…- Comentó la castaña señalando mi muñeca derecha. La otra miraba fijamente mis dedos. Podía notar la felicidad en su rostro al no ver anillo de casamiento en mis dedos.

-Oh, no es una pulsera…- Entonces fue mi turno de sonreír y ella se mostró confundida.

-¿Ah no?-

-No, es un anillo de promesa Quileute…-

-¿Qué es eso?...-

-Es un anillo de casamiento -

Lo mejor de todo, fue ver sus sonrisas cayendo frente a mis ojos…

_Me siento mucho mejor…_

* * *

**Estado de ira:**

Me acosté en la cama, al lado de Seth y él sonrió. Una vez que me acomodé cerca de su cuerpo, él tapó el mío con la sábana y me abrazó. Yo recosté mi cabeza en la almohada y le dí un pequeño beso.

-Buenas noches linda…- Me dijo él cerrando sus ojos, cansado.

-Buenas noches amor…- Estiró su brazo y apagó la luz del velador.

No había ningún ruido en la casa y yo solo quería dormir…

Cerré mis ojos lentamente, sintiendo todo el peso de mis párpados…

…

_Una patada…_

-Ouch…- Me quejé, sintiendo la presión.

-¿Qué pasa?...- Preguntó Seth asustado. Se levantó inmediatamente y prendió el velador. A veces parecía que estaba alerta por si el bebé venía en camino.

-Me pateó… no pasa nada- Le aseguré tomando su brazo para acostarlo. Él me sonrió y antes de acostarse, apagó la luz del velador.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos, me acurruqué aún más cerca de su cuerpo y…

_Una patada…_

-Ugh…- Me dí vuelta, pensando que tal vez el bebé estaba algo incómodo. Seth pegó su pecho a mi espalda y yo traté de relajarme…

Cerré mis ojos y…

_Una patada…_

-Mmh…- Suspiré, moviendo mi cuerpo para quedar boca arriba. Las patadas estaban comenzando a ponerme nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien?...-

-Sí… es solo que el bebé me está empezando a molestar…- Tomé mi panza entre mis manos y comencé a acariciarla. A veces eso lo calmaba.

Cerré mis ojos y suspiré…

¿Acaso el bebé pretendía que no durmiera? Pues estaba muy equivocado..

¡Yo iba a dormir!

¡Ninguna patada me iba a molestar! ¡Ningu…!

_Una patada_… **_"No duele tanto…" _**La sangre comenzaba a subir a mi rostro.

_Otra patada…** "Es solo una patada…"**_

_Otra patada… **"No pasa nada…"**_ Podía sentir el impulso de golpear algo…

_Otra patada… **"Ugh…"**_

_Otra… **"Basta…"**_

_Otra… **"¡Basta!"**_

_Otra… **"Maldic…"**_

_Otra…_

-¡Me cansé!- Me levanté de un tirón y Seth saltó.

-¡¿Qué paso?- Prendió la luz del velador y me miró- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien ¿Ya es hora?-

-¡No, Seth, no es hora! ¡Es solo que esta cosa no me deja dormir!- Me señalé la panza.

-Eleanor… tranquila…-

-¡No me vengas con eso de tranquila Seth! ¡¿Quieres saber cuanta tranquilidad tengo?-

-Yo solo…-

-¡¿Tu solo qué? ¡¿Tu solo querías saber si estaba bien? ¡Pues no! ¡No estoy bien!-

-¿Qué es lo que…?-

-¡Estoy cansada! ¡Me duele el cuello y la espalda! ¡Siento que las piernas me van a explotar! ¡Y me siento gorda!- Comencé a moverme alrededor de la habitación, enojada.

-¿Gorda? ¡Pero si estás embarazada!-

-¡Oh, sí claro! ¡Culpa al embarazo por estar gorda, Eleanor! ¡Total cuando ya tengas a tu hijo vas a tener que instalarte 10 horas por día en el gimnasio para tener la figura de antes!-

-Pero yo no dije que…-

-¡Porque CLARO! ¡TU no estás embarazado! ¡Tu no sabes lo que es tener que cargar con un bebé dentro de tu cuerpo!-

-Pero si yo…-

-¡¿Sabes qué? ¡Si los aliens nos vieran dirían que somos completamente bizarros! ¿Bebés en nuestra panza? ¡Eso es asqueroso y sádico! ¡¿Cómo alguien va a sacar un bebé desde ahí?- Señalé mi entrepierna.

-Eleanor, eso es algo natural…-

-¡¿Natural? ¡¿Natural? ¡Saca tú un niño de ahí y dime si es algo natural!- Señalé su entrepierna.

-No creo que sea posible…- _Otra patada…_

-Claro, ¡¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Por que los hombres no sirven para esas cosas! ¡Siempre terminan desmayados en la sala de partos!-

-Eleanor, los hombres ni siquiera…-

-¡Claro! ¡Todo por culpa de Eva! ¡¿Quién la mandó a comer la manzana prohibida eh? ¡Dímelo!- Y entonces empezó a reírse…- ¡¿De qué te ríes?-

-Eleanor…- Me llamó, negando con su cabeza y riendo. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hasta mí.

-¡No te rías!- _Otra patada…_

-Ven aquí…- Susurró tomando mi brazo. Él me tiró suavemente y yo dejé que me abrazara, sintiendo el fuego interno calmarse ante su tacto.

-Dios… solo quiero dormir…- Me quejé.

-Tranquila…- Él me abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a mecerme dulcemente

-¡¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila si no deja de patear?- Podía sentir las lágrimas de frustración.

-Capaz que si le cantas algo se tranquilice y se duerma…- Susurró besando mi frente.

-¿Cantar?...- Una lágrima cayó y él la limpió suavemente. _Otra patada._

-Sí… cántale algo lindo y se va a tranquilizar- Se separó un poco y tomó mi mano, para guiarme hasta la cama y recostarme a su lado.

Sentí otra patada y cerré mis ojos ante el dolor.

Una vez que estuve acostada, él apoyó su mano en mi vientre y luego de cerrar sus ojos, comenzó cantar suavemente.

_**-Come stop your crying**_  
_**It will be all right**_  
_**Just take my hand Hold it tight**_  
_**I will protect you**_  
_**from all around you**_  
_**I will be here**_  
_**Don't you cry- **_Yo lo miré embelezada. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan lindo y tierno con sus ojitos cerrados y cantando así? ¿Cómo podía amarlo tanto?

Sentí otra patada, pero esta fue más suave… más como una caricia…

-Canta…- Susurró él.- Dicen que les gusta cuando las mamás les cantan, y seguro que a él le encantará si cantas hermoso…- Entonces reí un poco él abrió sus ojos.

Comencé a cantar, sintiendo otra patada, un poquito más fuerte que la anterior.

_**-For one so small,**_  
_**you seem so strong**_  
_**My arms will hold you,**_  
_**keep you safe and warm- **_Sentí un leve roce…

**_-This bond between us_**  
**_Can't be broken_**  
**_I will be here_**  
**_Don't you cry-_**

Entonces me quedé trabada al no recordar la letra y reí. Él me miró y se rió conmigo.

-¿Cómo seguía?- Pregunté tratando de recordar.

-Mmm… "You'll be…"- Se quedó pensando.

-"You'll be in my heart, you'll be in my heart"- Recordé cantándolo rápidamente. Él rió.

El bebé volvió a rozar mi panza, esa vez presionando un poco más al ver que habíamos dejado de cantar.

**_-Cause you'll be in my heart_**  
**_Yes, you'll be in my heart_**  
**_From this day on_**  
**_Now and forever more- _**Cantamos los dos. Entonces sentí otro roce más leve y sonreí.

-**_You'll be in my heart_**  
**_No matter what they say_**  
**_You'll be here in my heart, always_**- Reímos juntos y él comenzó a acariciar mi panza con delicadeza.

El bebé dio un roce por donde la mano de su papá pasaba y él sonrió.

Entonces me pregunté cómo podía haber sido tan tonta…

El bebé que estaba dentro de mí era nuestro… mío y de Seth… y simplemente por que fuese nuestro ya lo hacía maravilloso.

-¿Siguen creyendo que estar embarazada es extraño?...- Me preguntó suavemente.

Yo negué con mi cabeza.

-No… me parece lo más maravilloso del mundo…- Susurré besando sus labios delicadamente.

* * *

**Estado de felicidad:**

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo esa fría mañana de Febrero. El calor que sentía en mi cuerpo no era por los calefactores, o por el fuego de la hornalla.

El calor que sentía era por estar abrazada a mi hermano, que me había ido a visitar con todos mis amigos que se habían ido a estudiar: Mikki, Abbey, Embry, Pearl, Tom, hasta Jacob.

-¡No puedo creer que estés así de embarazada!- Gritó tocando mi panza felizmente.- Cuando salgas de allí, seré yo el que te enseñe de chicas…- Le susurró.

-¿Y si es una chica?- Preguntó Mikki tocando el otro costado. Era divertido sentir sus manos sobre mi panza.

-Entonces le enseñaré a golpear niños-

-Perdón, pero YO soy el padre y yo voy a enseñarle esas cosas- Dijo Seth abrazándome posesivamente. Todos rieron y yo me acerqué a abrazar a Jacob, que se había quedado atrás, con una sonrisa.

-¡Jacob! ¡Cada vez estás más grande! Ya no te puedo ni abrazar- Dije al ver que mis brazos solo llegaban a sus hombros.

-Eso es porque tú estás cada vez más grande- Señaló mi panza.

-¿De cuanto estás?- Preguntó Pearl mirándola embelezada.

-Siete meses-

-¡¿Siete meses?- Abbey empujó a Max para quedar enfrente de mí.

-¡Sí, lo sé! Parece de más-

-Parece como de diez…- Dijo Tom a punto de lanzar una carcajada.

-JA JA…- me reí irónicamente tomando mi panza.- Pues mi bebé debe ser grande, es por eso que es tan grande- Dije caminando hasta el sofá. Noté que todos me seguían, y después de hacer un esfuerzo, me senté cómodamente al lado de Seth.

-¿Carlisle arregló contigo?- Preguntó Jacob, sentándose frente a mí.

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó Mikki confundida.

-Carlisle quiere asistir el parto. Dice que no quiere que haya alguna complicación con respecto a mi condición…-

-¿Condición?...- Preguntó Abbey.

-Sigo siendo mujer lobo a pesar de haber dejado de transformarme. Capaz que luego del parto podría pasar algo. Él cree que no, pero igualmente hay que tomar precauciones-

-Oh…-

-Y sí, dijo que a fin de este mes estará aquí para poner bien todos los equipos- Le contesté a Jacob.

Tanto Carlisle como todos los Cullen y Jacob se habían ido a vivir a Alaska, pero él había venido un par de veces para monitorear mi embarazo.

-¿En donde los va a poner?-

-Yo quería que fuera aquí, pero dice que él tiene todo el equipo en la mansión de Forks. Solo tiene que conectarlos y eso…- Pearl se mostraba muy interesada ante todo.

-¡No puedo creer que pronto seré tío!- Max suspiró.

-¡Pues créelo!- Dijo dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza. –Ahora les traigo algo para comer- Dije intentando levantarme. Era un poco difícil.

-No, lo hago yo…- Dijo Seth parándose- Yo tomé sus hombros y lo obligué a sentarse.

-Ya hiciste mucho amor, por traer cosas no me voy a morir- Dije riendo. Tomé la parte baja de mi espalda con mi mano derecha y con la otra tomé mi enorme panza para comenzar a caminar.

**Seth P. O. V:**

La vi caminar por el pasillo de nuestra casa. A veces me preocupaba que se cayera al verla caminar con tanta dificultad, peor luego me tranquilizaba. Ella era fuerte.

-¿Y Seth? ¿Preparado para ser padre?- Preguntó Abbey mirándome emocionada. Yo miré la alfombra unos segundos, procesando sus palabras…

Wow… no podía creer que faltaba tan poco para eso.

-Yo… creo que sí-

-¿Cómo que crees?- Preguntó Embry riendo.

-No, no es que crea… es que… no puedo creer que sea verdad… que voy a ser padre- Suspiré, sintiendo la presión en mi pecho. No era una presión molesta, sino una emocionante.

-Y vas a ser un gran padre…- Dijo Mikki sonriendome- Y Eleanor la madre más regañona del mundo-

-¡Escuché eso!- Gritó mi esposa desde la cocina, haciéndonos reír.

-No, pero van a ser muy buenos padres-

-¡Y sus hijos van a ser preciosos!- Dijo Pearl enternecida.

-¡Obvio, con la madre que van a tener!- Gritó Eleanor una vez más.

-Oigan… ¿Niño o niña?- Preguntó Mikki cortando con las risas.

-No quisimos saber-

-¿Cómo que no?-

-No, cuando Eleanor fue a hacerse los chequeos con Carlisle ella le pidió no saber nada-

-¿Y qué haremos con el baby shower y todo eso?- Preguntó Abbey algo molesta al no saber la verdad.

-Lo tendran que hacer luego del nacimiento-

-Ja ja… ¿Y ustedes como harán con la habitación?-

-No sabemos… pensaremos en eso luego. Todavía faltan dos meses para que nazca- Me quejé al sentirme presionado. Las chicas rieron fuerte y los chicos las siguieron.

_-Ouch…- _Escuché el suspiro desde la cocina. Los chicos se quedaron callados.

-¿Eleanor? ¿Estás bien?- Me levanté asustado. Había podido captar el dolor puro en su voz…

-Sí, sí… no paso nada. Solo pateó- Gritó.

-Tranquilo hermano… si no te tranquilizas tu, entonces ella…- Pero el sonido de la voz de Max desapareció… y

_¡CRASH! ..._Un vidrio rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

**_-¡SETH!-_** No tuve ni tiempo de pensar en que pasaba, que salí disparado del sofá, y corrí por el pasillo hasta la cocina.

Y allí estaba Eleanor temblando de pies a cabeza, pálida como una hoja de papel…

Y su jean completamente mojado…

-Tú…- Pero el sonido de pasos apresurados ahogaron mi voz y miré detrás de mí, donde todos se habían detenido a mirar a Eleanor…

-Y-yo… r-rompí fuente…-

* * *

Alrededor mío todo era un caos. Los chicos daban vueltas hablando por teléfono, llamando a todos. Las chicas gritaban como locas y yo estaba tomando su mano, mientras ella temblaba asustada.

-¡Maldita sea!- Gritó. Sabía que era otra contracción cuando escondió su rostro en mi pecho y lloró.

Se me rompía el alma al verla así, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?- Preguntó Pearl al lado mío. Me fijé en el cronómetro

-Diez minutos- Ella suspiró- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Puede haber una infección…-

-¡¿QUÉ?- Gritó Eleanor a todo pulmón. Su corazón se acelero.

-¡Gracias!-Le reproché a Pearl.

-¡Puede ser eso, o la bolsa se rompió a causa de coito!- Pude ver como todos se quedaban quietos.

-¡Oh, Max como si no lo supieras!- Gritó Eleanor sentada de una silla. Miré a Max y noté su expresión de asco.

-¡Pudo haber sido eso o cualquier otra cosa! El rompimiento completo de fuente puede ser causado por muchas cosas-

-¡Seth!- Miré a Jacob- Carlisle viene en camino con Edward-

-¿Cuándo llegan?-

-Calculan que en menos de una hora…-

-Dios, Dios, Dios…- Suspiró Eleanor llorando.

-No te asustes Eleanor, no va a pasar nada- Dijo Pearl nerviosa.

-¡¿Qué no me asuste? ¡No se ni qué tengo que hacer! ¡Y… y tengo miedo! ¿Y si lo hago mal? ¡¿Y si le pasa algo al bebé?-

-¡Deberías haber leído libros!- Gritó Pearl.

-No es momento para retarla Pearl- Gruñí.

-¡No tenía planeado leerlos hasta el octavo mes! ¡Pero parece que se adelantó!- Su mano apretó la mía con más fuerza.

-Tranquila…-

-¡¿Dónde está mamá?- Le gritó a Max. Él estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Te paso a buscar...- Dijo Max hablando con su madre.

-¡Seth tengo miedo!- Comenzó a híper ventilar.

-No va a pasar nada linda… todo va a estar bien- Pero por dentro sentía que me estaba por morir. No quería que ella sufriera.- ¿Qué dijo Leah?- Preugnté a Abbey que acababa de cortar.

-Va a comprarse un pasaje ahora mismo…-

-Hay Dios mío… ¿Qué hago yo? ¡Estoy parada aquí como una idiota!- Dijo Mikki dando vueltas.

-¡Todos tranquilícense!- Gritó Pearl- El trabajo de parto no va a comenzar hasta dentro de un largo tiempo. Ahora solo podemos esperar-

-¿A qué?- Preguntó Eleanor aún asustada.

-A nada… solo esperar. Todavía no vas a dilatar completamente. Cuando tus contracciones sean más seguidas entonces tendremos que medir-

-Dios, Dios, Dios… ¡Que alguien abra la ventana!- Mikki inmediatamente corrió a abrir la ventana.

-Seth, será mejor que preparemos las cosas porque ella está algo asustada-

-¿Cosas?- ¿De qué me hablaba? Dios, yo solo quería que Eleanor estuviese bien.

-¡Sí! ¡Su ropa! ¡Las cosas para el bebé! ¡Todo!-

-Oh, oh sí…- Estaba por soltar su mano, cuando ella la tomó con más fuerza.

-¡No! ¡Seth se queda conmigo!- Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

-¡Ugh! ¡Mikki, Abbey! Ayúdenme a guardarle las cosas en un bolso a Eleanor-

-Yo… eh… sí… sí- Dijo Mikki tropezándose con todo.

**_-¡AAAHHHHHHH!- _**El tirón que sentí en mi cabello fue tan fuerte que creí que me había arrancado el cuero cabelludo.

Su expresión de dolor me rompió en corazón.

**_-MALDITO HIJO DE UNA GRAN…-_**

* * *

-¡Carlisle! ¡Edward!- Grité feliz al verlos.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Carlisle luego de estrechar mi mano.

-En la cocina…-

-¿Cada cuanto son las contracciones?-

-Depende. Algunas tardan cinco, otras veinte minutos-

-Tenemos tiempo. Seth ¿Crees poder manejar o quieres que lo haga Edward?-

-Que lo haga él. No puedo estar separado de ella- Busqué la llaves desesperadamente y una vez que las encontré, se las dí.

-Vamos…- Edward me miró nervioso y los tres caminamos (bueno, yo corrí) hasta Eleanor.

**_-¡__AAHHHHHHHH MALDITA SEA!- _**gritó tomándose la panza. Corrí hasta ella. Dios, no podía verla así.

-Linda, Carlisle y Edward ya llegaron. Quieren llevarte ahora ¿Sí?- Ella asintió cerrando sus ojos por el dolor.

-Sí…- Contestó débilmente, largando algunas lágrimas del dolor.

-Edward, ve al auto…-

-Seth…- Me llamó ella. Yo tomé su mano y me acerqué a su cuerpo. Ella escondió su rostro en mi cuello- Quiero a mi mamá…- Lloró.

-Ya va a llegar linda, ¿sí?- Sentía los cuchillos traspasándome el corazón al escucharla llorar del dolor. En cualquier momento lloraba yo.

-Sí…- Respiró con fuerza.

-Todo va a estar bien ¿Sí?- Le susurré…

-Sí…-

-Eleanor ¿Crees poder caminar?- Le preguntó Carlisle. Ella asintió débilmente.

-Yo paso a buscar a mamá y la llevo- Dijo Max abrazando a Michelle que miraba a Eleanor algo traumada.

-Yo voy. Capaz que sea de ayudar- Dijo Pearl tomando la mano de Tom.

-Yo también. No creo poder quedarme aquí- Dijo Abbey tomando la mano de Embry.

-Vamos en mi camioneta- Dijo él caminando hacia la puerta.

-Bien… Eleanor, toma la mano de Seth para levantarte-

-Puedo sola…- Dijo tratando de mostrarse fuerte. Me sorprendí al ver que pudo hacerlo.

-Vamos…- Carlisle caminó adelante nuestro y yo tomé a Eleanor de la mano para darle soporte.

Pearl tenía su bolso.

-Dios… voy a tener un hijo o una hija…- Susurró.

Caminamos todos hasta la puerta y Max la cerró una vez que todo estuvimos afuera. Yo ayudé a Eleanor a subirse al asiento trasero de nuestra camioneta. Adelante estaban Edward y Carlisle.

Edward manejó rápidamente en todo el camino.

Manejando atrás iban Abbey, Embry, Tom y Pearl. Max había desaparecido por el otro lado para ir a buscar a la madre de Eleanor.

Eleanor estaba sentada a mi lado, con su rostro escondido en mi pecho. Podía sentir su mano apretando la mía con fuerza. A cada rato aumentaba la fuerza a causa de algún dolor.

No supe en cuanto tiempo llegamos a la vieja mansión de los Cullen, yo solo sbaía que tenía el corazón por la garganta y el estómago por el pecho.

En medio del camino Eleanor lloró aún más fuerte ante una contracción. Edward aceleró lo más que pudo.

**_"Todo va a estar bien…"_** Me tenía que comer las ganas de llorar. No podía ponerla nerviosa y arriesgarme a que todo saliera mal.

Al llegar a la casa Carlisle y Edward bajaron inmediatamente y entraron a la casa. La camioneta de Pearl frenó justo a tiempo para no chocarnos y los chicos me ayudaron a bajarla.

Eleanor ya no podía más del dolor.

**_-¡AAAHHHHHH!- _**Ese grito fue más agudo, pero al final le salió un gruñido del dolor.

-¡Vamos adentro!- Cuando entramos nos sorprendimos al ver que todo estaba limpio, pero nadie hizo comentarios y todos fuimos a donde estaban Carlisle y Edward conectando todos los aparatos.

-Acuéstala aquí…- Carlisle me mostró la camilla y yo la dejé allí delicadamente. Jamás solté su mano.

-Eleanor, ahora voy a medir tu panza, así que no te preocupes…- Eleanor asintió y recostó su cabeza y espero a saber cuanto medía su pansa.

-Como pensaba…-

-¿Qué?-

-Es mucho más grande de lo que me imagine-

-¿E-eso qué quiere decir? ¡¿Qué tengo un hijo mutante?- Gritó asustada, levantando su cabeza.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- Rió él. En ese momento quise ahorcarlo. Ella se moría de miedo y él de la risa.

-¡ELEANOR!- Helen entró corriendo a la habitación y Eleanor se tranquilizó.

-¡Mamá!- Helen, con su expresión de terror me abrazó y luego fue hasta ella.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? ¿Te trataron bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuánto falta?-

-Señora Rigby, será mejor que no le pregunte tantas cosas- Carlisle tomó su hombro para tranquilizarla.

-Estoy bien mamá, sol… **_¡AHHHH MALDITA SEA!- _**Sentí el ruido de mi mano, pero no me importó.

Las horas pasaron lentamente. Los chicos de la manada entraban a la antigua casa de los Cullen a cada rato, pero ninguno subía. Las chicas eran las únicas que estaban como locas.

Mamá fue la única que pudo entrar a la habitación al ser la futura abuela. Tanto ella como la mamá de Eleanor estaban a su alrededor, dándole consejos y ayudándola. Yo solo tomaba su mano.

Pearl ayudaba a Carlisle en lo que podía gracias a sus cuatro años en la carrera de medicina. Edward me era un gran apoyo moral.

Yo solo temblaba y tomaba su mano… me sentía tan inútil al no poder hacer nada… tan impotente al verla sufrir y no poder sacarle el sufrimiento… Pero ella me necesitaba allí.

Pronto Eleanor pidió la anestesia para no sentir tanto dolor. Estaba cansada y ya no podía esperar para el trabajo de parto.

Pronto Carlisle tuvo que revisarla…

-Bueno Eleanor… _es hora de que empieces a pujar…-_

-Dios mío…- Y esas fueron sus ultimas palabras en voz baja, porque luego empezó todo el griterío.

Mis piernas temblaban con fuerza al verla a ella tan nerviosa. Me sentía de gelatina.

Tanto su mamá como la mía tomaban su otra mano o limpiaban el sudor de su frente.

-Tranquila… vas muy bien…- Le decían al escuchar sus maldiciones.

_**-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡QUE SALGA YA!-**_

-Tranquila…- Le decía yo mirando sus lágrimas. En ese punto yo no sabía si eran de emoción o de dolor.

**_-¡AAAARGGGGGHH!-_**

-Seth ¿Quieres ver la cabeza?- Oh por Dios…

-Y-yo… n-no nosé… eh…- No sabía si soltar su mano, pero ella lo hizo para dejarme ver la cabeza del bebé.

Recordé inmediatamente una vez en la que vi un parto en un documental. Vomité tanto del asco que luego no pude comer por tres días…

Pero al ver a mi bebé… a mi hijo o hija… me pareció lo más maravilloso del mundo.

E inmediatamente sentí que ya era parte de mi vida…

Ese pequeño bebé que no terminaba de nacer iba a ser mío… para cuidarlo… y malcriarlo… y enseñarle de la vida y del amor…

Era mío para amarlo…

Y lloré emocionado…

-¿Y?...- Preguntó Eleanor respirando. Miré sus ojos verdes grisáceos y simplemente besé sus labios.

-Te amo tanto…- Ella tomó mi mano una vez más mis manos, y siguió pujando.

-Una última vez, Eleanor… puja una última vez….-

**_-AAAAARRRGHHHHH-_**

-¡Es un niño!-

Y luego fue todo un remolino de gritos. Carlisle envolvió al bebé en una toalla y lo puso sobre el pecho de Eleanor, que lloraba sin creérselo. Entonces su rostro se contorsionó una vez más…

Y volvió a gritar.

-¡Ahora viene el otro!-

**-¡¿QUEEE?-**

**-¿OTRO NIÑO?-**

No podía creerlo… yo… yo iba a tener dos hijos. Yo…

**_-¡MALDITA SEAAA!- _**Gritó Eleanor frustrada.

-Edward, tómalo…- Edward, con una sonrisa de gracia en su rostro tomó al niño. No pude ver todo lo que hacía porque Eleanor me tenía acorralado y yo no quería salir de su agarre.

**_-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- _**Gritaba del dolor.

-Oh por Dios… somos abuelas…-

-Seth… aquí está tu primer hijo…-

Y cuando Edward me dio a mi hijo… cuando Edward lo puso en mis brazos y yo miré sus ojos por primera vez, supe que nadie iba a amarlo más que yo y Eleanor. Que nadie iba a lastimarlo… que nadie iba a hacerle daño, porque él iba a crecer rodeado de amor.

-Hola hijo…- Y dos lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, al ver a mi hijo llorando ante mis ojos.

-Felicitaciones… papá…- Susurró Pearl mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-No puedo creerlo…-

-Seth… ¡aquí viene el otro!-

Mamá me miró con una sonrisa y yo fije mis ojos en Eleanor, que parecía luchar por no desmayarse.

-Su nieto…- Dije al verme rodeado por las dos abuelas. Ellas lo tomaron entre sus brazos y yo besé su frente.

-Es igual a ti…- Dijo Helen mirándolo embelezada.

-Ahora ve por tu segundo hijo cariño…- Dijo mi mamá acariciando mi mejilla. Yo miré una vez más a Eleanor y luego me acerqué a Carlisle, para ver el nacimiento de la cabeza.

-No puedo creerlo…- Lloré. Edward palmeó mi hombro y sonrió.

-Serás un gran padre, Seth…- La mano de Eleanor tomó la mía.

**_-¡AAHHHHHHHHH!-_**

-Respira, Eleanor…- Eleanor dejó de pujar unos segundos y me miró.

-¿Cómo es?...- Me preguntó agitada.

-Hermoso…- Lloré junto con ella. Ella volvió a tomar aire y siguió pujando.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente… hasta que luego de 7 minutos y 56 segundos después del nacimiento de mi primer hijo, nació el segundo.

Ambos barones… ambos de la misma estatura y el mismo peso… ambos de piel rojiza como la mía…

Ambos mis hijos… mis gemelos.

Nuestros hijos… nuestros gemelos.

* * *

-¡BIENVENIDOS A CASA!- Gritaron todos cuando entramos en nuestra casa.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- Gritó al verlos a todos.

-¡Un abrazo al papá!- Gritó Mikki. Entonces tanto ella como Abbey y Pearl se abalanzaron a mí.

-¿Y para la mamá qué?-

-¡Yo abrazo a la mamá!- Quil tomó a Eleanor entre sus brazos y la levantó.

-Hay que bueno que estás aquí primito-

-¿Y tu mamá?- Preguntó él dejándola en el suelo.

-Está trayendo el carrito. Sue y ella se entretuvieron como siempre- Dijo riendo.

Ambos entramos al living, donde estaban todos esperándonos.

-¡Felicitaciones!-

-¡Estoy tan contenta por ustedes!-

-¡No lo puedo creer!- Todos nos abrazaron felizmente y nosotros miramos a nuestro alrededor, buscando a dos personas que no aparecían.

_-… no, Harry, no agarres eso. Toma mi mano…- _Regañó Claire.

_-¡Mammá, pappá!- _Y dos pequeños niños entraron corriendo hacia nosotros.

Nuestros gemelos de un año y medio, Harry y Noah, eran iguales a mí, pero tenían sus ojos.

-¡Mis bebés!- Gritó Eleanor abrazándolos a los dos. Después de darles dos besos ella se paró.

_-¡Pappá!- _Los dos corrieron a mí y yo los tomé entre mis brazos, alzándolos con fuerza.

-¡¿Cómo están campeones?-

-Bueno, bueno sí. Muchos abrazos y muchos besos, ¡pero yo quiero ver a mi ahijada!- Dijo Abbey tomando al pequeño Harry que se escapaba de mis brazos. Jude estaba a su lado, abrazando a Eleanor por los hombros.

-Está como loca con que quiere ver a su ahijada- Dijo él tomando un vaso de gaseosa.

Y justo cuando dijo eso mamá entró por la puerta, llevando un bulto de sábanas rosas.

-Ooooh…-

-¡Mi ahijada!- Gritó Abbey feliz. Eleanor rió y abrió sus brazos al ver que mamá le quería dar a nuestra tercer hija, Lucy Clearwater.

-Hola cariño…- Susurró Eleanor. Mi pequeña hija se movió entre sus brazos y bostezó, abriendo sus preciosos ojos verdes grisáceos.

-Parece que te gané con los ojos…- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-¡Yo quiero!- Dijo Abbey arrebatándosela de sus brazos.

Entonces la miró dos segundos y sonrió.

-¡Oooh… tiene mi nariz!- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué?- Eleanor rió.

-Ustedes no entienden nada- Jude y ella se quedaron mirando a la pequeña bebé detenidamente.

-¡Hermano!- Max me palmeó el hombro y yo me dí vuelta para abrazarlo.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-¡Genial ahora que soy tío por tercera vez!-

-Jude ¿O no que tiene mi nariz?- Preguntó Abbey detrás de mí. Max se rió al escucharla.

-¿Jude?- Me dí vuelta

-¡Oh no!...- Abbey dio dos pasos hacia atrás con la niña y Jude se acercó.

-¿Qué…?- Y entonces lo ví…

Con sus ojos pegados en mi bebé… mirándola fijamente, como si fuese la cosa más espectacular del mundo… como un ciego mirando al sol por primera vez.

-Tú no lo hiciste…-

-¡BIEN HECHO JUDE! ¡IMPRIMASTE A MI AHIJADA!-

* * *

Sí, sí... Jude tiene 22... la bebé apenas nació, pero... SENTÍA que tenía que hacerlo.

El proximo capitulo es el últimooo! :(

Me voy a dormir que son las 3 y media de la mañana.

FELIZ DIA DEL AMIGO, CHICAS!

Lau :D


	74. Por la garrita

**Cap. 74: Por la garrita…**

-Cariño… despiértate- Entré a la habitación de Penélope.

-Mmm…-

-Vamos…- Reí al verla dando vueltas en su cama. Sus cortos bucles color azabache quedaron sobre su rostro.

-¡Penélope Clearwater! Despierta antes de que vengan tus tíos- Mi hija de 14 años se incorporó con sus ojos cerrados y bajó de su cama, caminando de esa manera. Ella nunca abría los ojos hasta el desayuno.

-Buenos días mamá…- Me dio un abrazo, durmiéndose unos segundos en mi pecho, y luego siguió caminando hasta el baño.

-Buenos días campeona-

-¡Mamá! ¿Viste mi remera blanca?- Lucy corrió por el pasillo con nada más que el pijama y mucha ropa en mano. Su corto cabello lacio estaba atado en una colita alborotada. Se movía cuando ella corría.

-Está para lavar cariño…- Ella bufó frustrada y tocó la puerta del baño.

-Penny ¿te falta mucho?...-

-Sii…-

-Buenos días mamá- Sentí a alguien besando mi coronilla, y me dí vuelta para ver a mi hijo Harry en nada más que un pantalón.

-¡Harry, ve a ponerte algo encima!- Lo regañé. Él rió, mostrando su enorme sonrisa.

-Hay mamá, tranquilízate y respira el aire de esta mañana…- Me abrazó por los hombros y juntos comenzamos a bajar las escaleras.

-Dios mío…-

-¿Qué me hiciste para desayunar?- Preguntó rascándose la cabeza, cansado. Si había algo que anhelaba con todo mi corazón en todo el mundo, era cortarle las rastas que tenía en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Su cabello era un completo desastre, al igual que su ropa.

Tanto él como todos mis hijos se habían transformado. Eran los únicos que se habían transformado de entre los hijos de los de la manada.

Hacía unos tres meses nos habíamos mudado desde Vancouver hasta la reserva de los Makah. Los chicos no podían soportar estar lejos de sus amigos, así que a los dos años de habernos mudado de La Push, decidimos volver a Washington y establecernos en la reserva de los Makah, en Clallam. Por suerte estábamos a 40 minutos de La Push, así que se les hacía fácil ir y venir en auto para asistir al colegio con sus antiguos compañeros.

-Ja, ja… eres un poco grandecito como para que tu mami te haga el desayuno- Llegamos abajo y él me miró ofendido.

-¡A los diecisiete años sigo siendo adolescente, y los adolescentes necesitan crecer!- Lo miré de arriba abajo. Tanto él como Noah eran altísimos. Les faltaban unos cinco centímetros para pasar a su padre. Y ni hablar de la cantidad de músculos que tenían. Estaba algo harta de las niñas que venían a "pedirle la tarea" o "aprender a tocar la guitarra"

-Ve a despertar a tu hermano y baja a desayunar- Él palmeó mi hombro y subió por las escaleras.

Sentí el ruido de pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras.

-¡Córrete Hulk!- Gritó Lucy. Harry rió ante el apodo y ella bufó.

Si había algo que siempre pasaba era que Lucy insultaba a Harry gracias a cualquier enojo, él se reía, y ella se enojaba más. A Harry era muy difícil hacerlo enojar, mientras que a Noah le era muy fácil hacer enojar a los demás, excepto a su gemelo.

-Buenos días enana…- Dijo él agarrando su peinado.

-Idiota…- Lucy golpeó su pecho.

-¡Lucy! No insultes y no pegues…- La regañé. Ella volvió a bufar y siguió corriendo, pasando por al lado mío y llegando hasta Seth.

-Buenos días papá- Dijo agitada.

-¿Qué pasa campeona?-

-No encuentro mi remera y Jude vendrá en cualquier momento- Uh… genial. Algo para molestar a Seth.

-Oh…- Seguí caminando y la vi a mi hija pasar por mi lado con su remera.

-Buenos días amor…- Fui hasta donde estaba Seth preparando el desayuno y besé sus labios.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó él dejando todo y abrazándome. Pude ver su sonrisa sexy asomándose por la comisura de sus labios.

-Algo cansada… me mantuviste despierta toda la noche- Susurré en su oído. Pegué mi cuerpo al suyo y él rió, provocándome cosquillas en el cuello.

Si seguíamos así, era probable que nos hicieramos una escapada al bosque…

-Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú la que me sorprendió con lencería…-

-¡Oh genial! Ahora tengo que escucharlos hablando de eso en la mañana. Demasiado con haberlos escuchado en la noche. La próxima vez bajen un poquito la voz…-

Okay… eso había sido incómodo.

Me separé de mi esposo y miré a mi hijo Noah sonriendo su sonrisa de "Los agarré con las manos en la masa"

-Buenos días para ti también hijo…- Besé su mejilla y él sonrió.

-Buenos días mamá-

-¡¿Quién quiere panqueques?- Gritó Seth. Estaba segura de que todos habían oído perfectamente.

-¡El último lava los platos!- Gritó Noah al escuchar que nadie bajaba.- ¡Osea: Penny!-

Inmediatamente el sonido de los pasos apresurados se hizo presente.

-¡GANE!- Gritó Lucy sentándose en la mesa, al lado de Noah.

-¡PENNY LAVA LOS PLATOS!- Gritó Harry sentándose al otro lado de Noah.

-Sí, sí… yo lavo los platos- Penny rodó sus ojos y se sentó con toda su vagancia en la silla.

A veces me parecía que mi hija era una completa perezosa.

-Oye luce… ese peinado te queda horrible- Atacó Noah._ Oh no…_

-Combina con tu cara- Noah le sacó la lengua y ella respondió de la misma manera.

-Niños…- Advirtió Seth apenas levantando el tono de su voz.

-¿Qué quieres que le haga? Si tiene un peinado feo, se lo voy a decir-

-Recien me levanto, fenómeno-

-Basta…-

-¿Jude llamó?- Preguntó Lucy mirándome fijamente. Dios mío… _"Jude Jude Jude"_ ¿Acaso era lo único en lo que ella pensaba?

-Sí, dijo que no quería verte y que tenías mal aliento-

**-JA JA…-**

-¿Pueden parar solo un segundo?- Pregunté dejando el plato de panqueques que Seth me había dado, en la mesa.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Noah?- Dijo Penny. Ella siempre defendía lo que estaba bien.

-Por que yo soy hermoso y ustedes no-

-Yo soy igual a ti- Se defendió Harry divertido ante la situación. Como siempre, Harry y Penny se mantenían al margen de las discusiones entre Noah y Lucy. Apenas acotaban.

-Tu estás implicado en el "yo" ¿Entiendes?- Harry lo miró confundido.

-¿A esta hora de la mañana?... no-

-Muy bien ¿Quién quiere jugo?- Seth.

-¡Yo!- Seth me dio la jarra y yo la dejé en la mesa, esperando una batalla para ver quién se servía primero, pero Harry fue astuto y les sirvió a todos.

-¡Mamá! No me contestaste la pregunta. ¿Jude llamó?- Seth, al lado mío, lanzó un gruñido por lo bajo.

-Sí, dijo que viene a las diez- Ella me miró unos segundos.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Nueve y media-

-¿QUE?- Mi hija se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a correr.

-¡Lucy! ¡No te vas hasta que desayunes!- Volvió a la cocina rápidamente, tomó un panqueque de los que estaban en el plato que Seth todavía estaba llenando, y corrió a su habitación.

-¿Crees que sea para preocuparme?- Preguntó Seth en voz baja. Yo lo miré unos segundos.

Claro que era para preocuparse…

-Déjalos en paz, Seth. Su relación va a ser lo que tenga que ser…- Él miró la mesa unos segundos y luego volvió a mirarme.

-Mientras espere a los 18…-

-Él prometió esperar, pero conoces a tu hija. No va a parar hasta conseguir lo que quiere…-Él bufó y yo besé su mejilla para tranquilizarlo.

-Muy bien niños, denme sus platos- Dije yo al ver que Seth estaba preparando el último panqueque.

Me acerqué a la mesa, tomé los platos de mis hijos y fui hasta la mesada.

-¿Viene la tía Leah?- Preguntó Harry tomando un sorbo de su jugo. Leah era su madrina y él siempre la había adorado. Tanto ella como Ethan y sus hijos Spencer de 16, Cheyenne de 15 y Sue de 14 solían venir muy seguido.

-No puede- Contestó Seth dándome el primer plato- Ethan tenía que hacer un trabajo en la firma de su padre- Yo fui hasta la mesa y le di el primer plato a Penny.

-¿Y las abuelas?- Preguntó Noah con una sonrisa.

-Mamá se fue de vacaciones con Charlie, y Helen está visitando a su mamá-

-¿Cuándo vamos a ir a visitar a los bis abuelos?- Preguntó Penny, emocionada por algún viaje a Europa. Yo suspiré… Penny adoraba ir a visitar a sus bis abuelos. Yo ya no lo odiaba, pero… no me encantaba tampoco.

-Penny, fuimos el año pasado- Dijo Noah rodando sus ojos.

-Pero no llegamos a Grecia-

-Cuando llegue su cumpleaños- Contesté cortando el tema. Seth tampoco quería alejarse mucho de su hogar.

-¿Y podremos ir a Grecia?-

-¿Para qué quiere sir a Grecia?- Harry rió.

-¡Por que hay chicos lindos! ¡Duh!-

* * *

Me miré al espejo suspirando…

Mi cabello corto hasta los hombros, mi rostro joven y libre de arrugas, mi cuerpo esbelto…

Me era increíble pensar que yo tenía 40 años, cuatro hijos y seguía igual de joven.

Miré mi rostro unos segundos… el rostro de Lucy era idéntico al mío. Por extraño que pareciera, ella era la única de mis 4 hijos que era idéntica a mí, con la excepción del cabello negro azabache de su padre. Su piel era tan blanca como la mía, cosa de la cual ella se quejaba constantemente.

Harry y Noah eran Seth, pero con mis ojos. Harry tenía el pelo hecho un desastre, mientras que Noah lo tenía prolijamente cortado. Harry dejaba todo tirado, Noah ordenaba su placard todos los días. Harry no molestaba a nadie, y regalaba sonrisas a cualquiera que pasara a su lado, Noah solía molestar a cualquiera hasta el cansancio, pero siempre te iba a alegrar el día cuando lo necesitabas. Harry tocaba la guitarra acústica, Noah la eléctrica…

Pero ambos se adoraban y pasaban cada segundo de su vida juntos.

Y Penny… Penny era idéntica a Leah pero con los bucles de mi madre y la sonrisa de Sue. Lo único que había sacado de mí, eran los ojos, cosa en la que Seth jamás pudo ganarme.

Aunque ninguno de los dos sabía de donde había sacado el lado perezoso.

Mis hijos no solían transformarse seguido, debido al hecho de que no había peligro. Además Seth y yo no queríamos que sufrieran el peso de ser guardianes. Queríamos que disfrutaran su adolescencia.

-¿Qué pasa linda?- Preguntó mi esposo entrando a la habitación. Yo sonreí al ver su reflejo en el espejo y él caminó hasta mí, para abrazarme por la espalda.

-Nada… estaba pensando en nuestros hijos…-

-¿Y en qué pensabas?- Besó mi cuello tentadoramente, y yo supe que tenía que separarme. Pronto iban a llegar los demás…

-En que son los mejores hijos que alguien pudiera pedir…- Él dejó de besarme y rió. Yo me dí vuelta para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-Lo sé…-

_DING DONG_

_-¡Jude!- _Fue el suspiro de Lucy ante el timbre.

-Ugh…-

-¡Yo voy!- Grité, separándome de Seth y saliendo de la habitación. Claro que mi hija se tardó menos de un segundo en bajar las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón, y supe que su sonrisa había desaparecido al ver a nada más y a nada menos que sus tíos, su madrina y el esposo de su madrina.

-Oh… ¡Hola tíos! ¿Cómo están?-

-¡Lucy!- Inmediatamente Max tomó a su sobrina entre sus brazos y la alzó.

-¿Cómo estás cariño?- Mikki besó sus mejillas luego de abrazarla y entonces fue el turno de Abbey de saludarla.

Claro que Abbey y Lucy tenían su propio saludo ahijada/madrina. Embry luego la abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Chicos!- Grité felizmente al ver a todos mis amigos parados en la puerta.- ¿Y Pearl, Tom, Brady y Stella?-

-Llegan un poco más tarde- Dijo Mikki abrazándome con fuerza. Proseguí a abrazar a los demás, y Seth llegó a mi lado.

-¿Y donde están los niños?-

-Aquí estoy tía Eleanor… ¡No es necesario que ruegues por verme!-

-¡Maggie!- Maggie, la hermosa hija de Abbey y Embry salió de entre los grandes con su crecida figura de 15 años, y me abrazó con fuerza. Era idéntica a su madre… pelirroja, alta, esbelta, piel blanca con pecas y ojos verdes.

A pesar de que yo no era su tía, para mí era como una ahijada.

No pude evitar abrazarla.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?-

-¡Primo Elmo!- Miré hacia atrás y noté a Harry y Noah bajando las escaleras. El primo Elmo, o más bien mi sobrino y ahijado, Álamo Rigby, de 15 años, me abrazó y luego corrió hasta sus primos.

Max y Mikki se habían confundido severamente al nombrarlo "Alamo". Era un tributo hacia el nombre de la madre de Mikki que significaba "Árbol" y bueno… el álamo es un árbol.

Cuando Álamo llegó al mundo, a mis hijos todavía les era difícil pronunciar las palabras, así que en vez de "Alamo" salió "Elmo"… y así quedó su sobre nombre de por vida.

-¡Julia!- Seth abrazó a su ahijada de 14 años e hija de Max y Mikki, y yo noté al pequeño Andrew de 13 mirándome con una sonrisa. Andrew era el hijo menor de ellos dos.

-¡Andy!-

-¿Cómo estás tía Eleanor?- Yo proseguí a abrazar a Julia y entonces dos sombras pasaron por al lado nuestro.

-¡Kaleb y Franklin Call! ¡Dejen de correr y vengan a saludar!- Gritó Abbey al ver que sus hijos estaban corriendo por la casa y peleando con dos ramitas. Yo me reía ante la imagen.

Kaleb tenía 15 recién cumplidos y Frank 14 recién cumplidos. Ambos eran iguales a Embry.

-¡Tío Seth!- Seth chocó sus manos y luego ellos se acercaron a mí para abrazarme.

-Entren todos…- Dije yo contenta de verlos a todos en mi casa.

-¡Penny! ¡Deja de dormir y baja que llegaron los primos!- Grito Lucy saludando a Maggie y Julia.

-¡Ya va!- Yo me reí al ver a mi hija llegando a las escaleras. Comenzó a bajar perezosamente y Max corrió a abrazarla.

-¿Cómo estás dormilona?-

-Bien tío Max, ¿Y tú?-

-Muy bien…- Penny fue a abrazar a los que estaban alrededor de la casa y…

_DING DONG_

-¡Yo voy!- Dijo Seth Pasando por mi lado y palmeándome el trasero. Yo me reí.

Claro que dos segundos después entraron Pearl, Tom, Brady Y Stella.

-¡Chicos!- Los abracé a los cuatro.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-¡Genial!- Miré detrás de ellos y me emocioné.

-¡Tía Eleanor!- Audrey, la hija de 14 de Pearl y Tom, corrió a abrazarme, seguida por sus hermanos David y Lenny, de 13 y 12 respectivamente.

-¿Cómo están chicos?...- Los abracé con fuerza y luego vi a los hijos de Brady y Stella.

-¡Haley! ¡Hannah! ¿Dónde está Steve?- Haley de 16 años y Hannah de 15 eran iguales a Stella, con el mismo tono de piel de Brady. Eran hermosas.

-En el auto buscando su celular- Dijo Haley yendo a abrazar a Seth. Entonces el "pequeño" Steve entró por la puerta y corrió a abrazarme.

-¿Cómo estás tía Eleanor?-

-Muy feliz de verlos aquí…- Besé su frente y me dispuse a cerrar la puerta.

Al ver que los chicos estaban alrededor de la casa y los adultos en el living, fui a sentarme con ellos. Seth me tomó entre sus brazos y yo simplemente dejé que la conversación que estaban teniendo, fluyera.

Notaba sus rostros felices, las risas, la manera en la que todo parecía estar perfecto.

Yo sonreía y notaba a Mikki con su sonrisa jovial, a Abbey con su cabello naranja fuerte, a Pearl con su perfecta piel, a Stella con sus ojos tan vivos…

Sus expresiones quedándose congeladas en el tiempo… nunca envejeciendo.

**Las chicas no envejecían.**

Pero pasaban los años y Emily comenzaba a tener canas, Rachel y Kim a mostrar pequeñas arrugas… pero Mikki, Pearl, Stella, Abbey y Claire que tenía 25, no mostraban ningún signo de seguir adelante. Suponíamos que pronto Claire también iba a dejar de envejecer.

Todos sabíamos que eso estaba pasando, pero nadie hablaba… solo esperábamos a notar algún cambio… esperábamos a encontrar una respuesta.

Pero yo ya tenía una respuesta… un tanto loca, pero respuesta al fin:

No envejecían porque sus imprimadores seguían transformándose. No envejecían porque ellos tampoco…

No sabía si era algo nuevo… algo completamente sobre natural, pero al fin y al cabo, era bueno: Jamás tendría que preocuparme por verlas morir…

Carlisle había notado el detenimiento del envejecimiento de las chicas. Había querido hacer algunas pruebas para encontrarle una respuesta científica, pero jamás habían acordado para hacerlas.

_DING DONG_

El sonido de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos, y yo me levanté, escuchando el grito de júbilo de Lucy

-Yo voy…- Dije parándome del sillón. Caminé hasta la puerta, y justo cuando iba a tomar la perilla, alguien la tomó por mí.

-¡Yo voy, yo voy, yo voy!- Lucy dio un fuerte tirón, y su sonrisa creció de una manera alarmante.

-¡Jude!- Suspiré cuando vi a mi hija entre los brazos de Jude. Sabía que las cosas habían cambiado para él. Ella ya no era su "hermanita"… ella era la mujer que él amaba.

-¿Cómo estás pequeña?- Sabía que ella ODIABA que él le dijera pequeña, pero ese era su apodo desde chica.

-Muy bien…-

-¿Cómo estás Jude?- A veces me era extraño pensar que mi amigo era también el futuro novio de mi hija…

O ACTUAL novio… Yo jamás tomaba rondas de patrullaje con mis hijos. No quería entrometerme en sus mentes, así que si querían ocultarme algo, podían hacerlo…

-Muy bien- Él me abrazó como siempre solía hacerlo y luego se dispuso a sonreírle a mi hija…

Dios…

* * *

**Lucy P. O. V:**

Estaba riendo su preciosa risa. Bailaba alrededor de la fogata junto a Penny, lanzando furtivas miradas hacia mí.

Yo solo podía sonreír al verlo tan feliz, al verlo tan natural… siempre auténtico.

No podía evitar amarlo con fervor… lo amaba más allá de cualquier cosa.

Él había estado en cada instante… cada segundo… cada momento de mi vida. No había día en el que no viera su sonrisa… no había día en el que sus ojos no se posaran sobre los míos.

No había día en el que no deseara estar con él.

Pero cuando él veía que yo me acercaba demasiado, se alejaba… temiendo encontrar una reacción por parte de mi padre. Teníamos que esperar…

Al igual que Quil tuvo que esperar por Claire… al igual que Jake tuvo que esperar a Nessie.

-Luce…- Susurró Maggie a mi lado. Yo la miré unos segundos y ella sonrió, sabiendo.

-Lo siento…- Susurré.

-Ya te dije que no me molesta…- Dijo al ver mi expresión- Es mi tío… y tu eres mi mejor amiga, pero no puedes evitarlo. Lo amas… y él te ama… ambos están imprimados. No me metería con eso- Ella acarició mi espalda y yo sonreí.

-¿No te es extraño? Digo… es que… tu tío de 38 años con tu amiga de 16 es algo que no se ve todos los días- Ella rió con fuerza ante el chiste.

-Pues… si no me extrañe al saber que mi papá y todos mis "tíos" eran hombres lobo, no me voy a extrañar de eso- Fue mi turno de reír. Agarré la botella de coca que estaba a mi lado y tomé un sorbo.

-Además… no parece de 38 ni loco- Miré unos segundos a Jude…

Su cuerpo musculoso… su perfecta espalda desnuda… su hermoso rostro… su perfecta sonrisa… sus intensos ojos.

-Bueno, bueno… tampoco te babees…- Me reí y volví a mirarlo. Me estaba mirando fijamente.

-¿De quién se estaban babeando?- Preguntó Haley sentándose a mi otro lado. Hannah se sentó frente nuestro y yo dejé de mirarlo.

-Ella se estaba babeando de Jude- Me señaló con su botella de coca cola y las chicas rodaron sus ojos.

Podía sentir su mirada sobre mi cuerpo.

-¡Uy! ¡Está mirando!- Hannah plantó una sonrisa en su rostro y yo me reí.

-Que baboso…- Susurró Maggie.

-¿Me está mirando a mí…?-Pregunté en un susurro.

-Síp…- Esperé unos segundos, pero podía sentir su mirada en mi rostro. Era como si me quemara.

-¿Sigue?...- Maggie asintió.

-Yo que vos voy a dar una vuelta por la playa con él…- Entonces me codeó y yo la miré extrañada.

-¿Qué?...-

-Tú sabes… "Dar una vuelta"- Entonces sus cejas se levantaron y bajaron repetidamente. Yo me reí sin entender

-Osea, vete a besuquear por ahí con él…- Haley redondeó el tema

-Ehh… mejor me voy a dar una verdadera vuelta- Me levanté de la arena y sacudí mis piernas desnudas. Tenía puesto un short.

-¡Sexy!- Dijo Maggie en una voz aguda y cantarina, palmeándome el trasero.

-¡Margaret!- Grité dándome vuelta sorprendida. Ella y las chicas estaban revolcadas en el piso riendo.

-¡No me llames Margaret!- Dijo empujando mis piernas suavemente.

-Como quieras sucia Maggie Mae- Dije recordando la famosa canción de Liverpool sobre una prostituta llamada "Maggie Mae". Ella me miró sin entender, pero luego le restó importancia con un gesto de mano.

Dí media vuelta y comencé a caminar a donde estaba Jude.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente…

-¡Hola pequeña!- Dijo él tan divino, con su sonrisita…

-Ho-hola- Dios… odio ponerme nerviosa.

-Sí, hola, chau… todos sabemos sobre eso- Dijo Penny haciendo reír a Julia y a Audrey.

-Cállate renacuajo…- Dios, ¿porqué tenía que ser tan metida?

-Lo que sea, Luce…- Ugh…

Tomé el brazo de Jude, sintiendo esa sensación rara ante el contacto con su piel, y me lo llevé a la orilla de la playa de La Push.

-Así que…- Comenzó él al verme tan molesta.

-¡Así que! ¿Vamos a caminar?- Pregunté lanzando aire por mi boca. Dios, mis piernas temblaban…

-Vamos…- Su sonrisa me confirmo que estaba disfrutando verme tan nerviosa.

Comenzamos a caminar, alejándonos de la fogata y de mis primos y hermanos.

Entonces su mano tomó la mía y yo ahogué un pequeño grito de emoción.

Noté la confianza con la que tomaba mi mano…

La mía temblaba ante su roce, mientras que la suya la sonstenía con fuerza, haciéndome saber que él me estaba sosteniendo.

Miré hacia la orilla del mar unos segundos…

-Quiero meter los pies en el agua…- Pero claro que él estaba caminando hacia el lugar antes de que yo pudiese terminar la frase.

Me conocía tan bien…

-No te vas a meter al mar, ¿Verdad?- Entonces su mirada se posó sobre las fuertes olas que se azotaban contra las rocas. El agua picada y el viento pronosticaban una inminente tormenta que venía del sur.

-Mmm… no lo sé- Su cuerpo se detuvo y yo sonreí mentalmente. Amaba ver cómo se preocupaba.

-¿Estás bromeado? Lucy... es muy peligroso- El sonido de las fuertes olas envolvían el lugar, y yo sabía que meterse al mar en esas condiciones y con tantas rocas cerca, era peligroso hasta para mí, una mujer lobo.

Miré su rostro preocupado y sonreí.

-¡Estoy bromeando Jude!- Comencé a reír, y él tomó mi cintura para demostrarme que estaba molesto mediante cosquillas

-¡No bromees con cosas así Lucy!- Me soltó unos segundos y yo seguí riendo.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- Su mano volvió a tomar la mía, pero esta vez yo estaba más preparada.

-Amas verme sufrir ¿Verdad?- Preguntó dramáticamente.

-Mmm… algo- **_Y sin previo aviso, me tiró con suavidad hacia su cuerpo, y me rodeó con su musculoso brazo._**

Mi corazón salió de mi pecho disparado.

Podía sentir el suyo latiendo rápidamente, en un ritmo acompasado al mío.

Me hizo acordar a mamá y a papá.

Normalmente, cuando estaba cerca de ellos o el silencio reinaba en la casa, podía sentir los latidos de sus corazones, latiendo al unísono, resaltando sobre los latidos de los demás… formando uno solo…

-¿En qué estabas pensando?- Preguntó él, apoyando su mejilla sobre el costado de mi frente.

-Latidos…- Su risa se hizo presente.

-¿Latidos?...- Me reí al darme cuenta que yo sola me entendía.

-Pensaba en los latidos- Lo miré unos segundos, y luego me concentré en la arena que se expandía bajo mis pies- En los de mis papás… siempre fueron acompasados. Es como si formaran un ritmo. Se los puede escuchar perfectamente cuando todos se callan…- Sonreí- A veces, cuando no puedo dormir, invento canciones y melodías acorde con sus latidos…-

El silencio nos invadió, y el sonido de las olas lo reemplazó.

-No sabía eso…- Dijo luego de unos segundos.

-Pues… es una cosa más que sabes de mí- Su risa resonó en mi cabeza, y yo simplemente disfruté de su dulce tacto.

-¿Algo más que no sepa de ti?...- Dios, me estaba volviendo loca con tan solo oír su perfecta voz.

-Mmm… ¿Qué me encanta hacerte sufrir?- El rió una vez más y yo lo seguí.

-Eso no es nuevo…-

-¿Qué soy la única capaz de hacerte reír cuando te enojas?-

-JA JA… Ni siquiera tú me puedes hacer reír cuando me enojo-

-¡Claro que sí!- Me separé de él y me puse en frente suyo. Comencé a caminar hacia atrás, notando su expresión de diversión.

-Te reto a hacerme reír…- Su mirada se posó sobre la mía. ¡Ya iba a ver!

-Ahora no estás enojado- Tomé su mejilla y la apreté con fuerza, solo para hacerlo enojar. Él odiaba que hiciera eso.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó "indignado"

-¡Para hacerte enojar!-

-Pues lo vas a lograr pronto, pequeña…-

-¡No me llames pequeña!-

-Mira quién se enoja- Le saqué la lengua en respuesta y me dí vuelta rápidamente para que él no pudiera hacer lo mismo. Siempre hacíamos eso. Era como nuestra propia "pelea". Yo le sacaba la lengua y cada vez que él iba a hacer lo mismo, yo desviaba la mirada.

Un enorme estruendo resonó por la playa de La Push, y un segundo después, la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre nosotros…

-Maldición… será mejor que volvamos…- La lluvia era muy fuerte y espesa, pero yo no tenía intenciones de irme… amaba la lluvia.

-¡Quedémonos!- Le pedí mirando detrás suyo. Podía ver a los chicos corriendo hacia la casa de los papás de Jude. La fogata estaba comenzando a apagarse.

-¿Qué hay de los demás?- Preguntó dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia esa dirección.

Yo tomé su brazo y lo obligué a darse vuelta una vez más.

-Ellos están yendo para la casa de tus papás-

-Luce, no quiero que te enfermes…-

-Soy mujer lobo por si no lo sabías Jude. No me puedo enfermar- Sonreí con suficiencia y él tomó mi mano.

-¡Vamos!-

-¡No, no! ¡Por favor, por favor!- Puse mi mejor carita de perro mojado, y él suspiró.

Había ganado.

-Ugh… está bien…-

-¡YAY! ¡Sabía que ibas a aceptar!- Y **OBVIAMENTE** que me puse a hacer mi baile del triunfo…

Una mezcla entre un reggaeton muy mal bailado y los pasos de baile como "el rociador"

-¡¿Qué haces?- Comenzó a reír, y yo seguí bailando felizmente.

-¡Estoy bailando mi baile de la victoria!- Me detuve unos segundos, pero luego seguí y él se quedó mirándome.

-Bailas bien…- comentó con ironía al ver mi "perreo".

-Ya lo sabía…-

Su sonrisa brillaba al verme bailar como una tonta. Su mirada no se desviaba de mi rostro… podía sentir el amor fluyendo por ella, al verme tan feliz.

¿Cómo no ser feliz junto a él?

Después de volver a hacer el "rociador", miré hacia el cielo, disfrutando de las pesadas gotas sobre mi cuerpo, y aullé felizmente.

Los fuertes relámpagos acompañaron mi aullido.

Di una vuelta en mi lugar sin dejar de mirar al cielo, y luego quise mirar a Jude.

Ahogué un grito de sorpresa al verlo tan cerca de mí.

-Eres rara…- Sonrió.

-¡Tu solo dices eso porque te encanta mi baile sexy y no lo quieres admitir!- Él ni siquiera me escuchó.

-Y estás loca…- Me reí. La lluvia mi había empapado por completo.

-Sí, un poco loca estoy… pero ¡¿Qué sería del mundo sin una chica loca como yo? Quiero decir… sería algo aburrido ¿verdad? Gente aburrida caminando por la calle con portafolios y trajes. ¡¿Sabes qué? ¡Todos los países en el mundo tienen que tener una Lucy Clearwater cerca! Sino…-

_**Y su boca hizo contacto con la mía…**_

Besándome con necesidad… con pasión y amor…

Mi corazón estalló en su lugar, saliéndose de mi pecho. Sus manos tomaron mi rostro y yo pude sentir la ligereza en mi pecho…

_**Jude me estaba besando…**_

Jude, el hombre que había estado en mi vida desde el principio, el hombre que me había enseñado a decir malas palabras, el que me había abrazado ante las pesadillas, el que me había visto pasar de ser una niña a ser una mujer… El hombre que me había arrebatado el corazón desde los 13 años, aquel a quien yo tanto había esperado…

_**Jude… me estaba besando…**_

Y su aliento sabor a melocotón inundó mis sentidos. Sus suaves labios tomaron los míos posesivamente, y yo fui suya ante los ojos del mundo. Mis manos inmediatamente viajaron a su cabello, para despeinarlo con locura… aquella locura que sentía al tener sus labios sobre los míos.

El mundo era un remolino, pero yo estaba allí junto a Jude, y nada más importaba.

Mis labios le dieron entrada a su lengua, que recorrió mi boca de la manera más increíble.

Y, por primera vez en mi vida, fui besada…

Besada por el hombre de mi vida… por el hombre de mis sueños, de mis pensamientos, de mi alma… de todo mi cuerpo y mente…

-_No…- _Entonces toda la emoción, toda la adrenalina que recorría mi cuerpo se desvaneció cuando sus labios se separaron de los míos.

Su cuerpo se alejó y yo simplemente dejé mis ojos cerrados, anhelando por su regreso…

Pero nada pasó.

-Lo siento…- Los abrí con temor, y lo ví a él parado enfrente mío, con una expresión de arrepentimiento pintado en su rostro.

Traté de acercarme, pero él se alejó.

-¿Qué pasó Jude?-

-Yo… yo no debería haber hecho eso…-

Y mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos ante sus palabras. Sus pies lo pisotearon sin piedad, y yo pude sentir la rabia subiéndose a mi cabeza.

-¿E-estás bromeando?-

-Lucy…- Esta vez fue él quien quiso acercarse, pero yo me aleje, sintiendo el nudo en mi garganta.

-Aléjate…-

-Lucy, sabes que no es correcto- Suspiró.

-¿Correcto? ¡¿Crees que no es correcto? ¡¿Por qué?- Podía sentir las ganas de romper algo entre mis manos. Un temblor comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo.

-¡Por que eres muy chica!-

Siempre había sido la escusa…

Era muy chica para saltar en acantilado, muy chica para salir con mis amigas, muy chica para saber las historias…

-¿Soy muy chica para amar?- "No llores Luce… no llores"

-Lucy…-

-¡Contéstame! ¿Acaso soy muy chica para amarte?- Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-Tengo 38 años…-

-Y cuando yo tenga 18 tu vas a tener 40… ¿Hay diferencia?- El dolor en sus ojos era inminente al verme llorar.

-Eres menor de edad…- Pero yo sabía que él odiaba eso… lo podía ver en su rostro, en su expresión… en sus ojos.

-Seguirás siendo 22 años mayor que yo- Eso lo había golpeado fuerte…

-¿Crees que me encanta esto Lucy? ¿Crees que adoro no poder decirte que te amo, y tener que aguantarme las ganas de besarte cada maldita vez que te veo? ¿Crees que me encanta ver a los idiotas babeándose por ti en cualquier lugar y no poder hacer nada al respecto? Por que no eres mía frente a los demás… por que solo te puedo ver como una amiga, cuando lo que más quiero es hacerte mía… ¿Crees que quiero esto? ¡No! ¡Pero respeto las decisiones de Seth porque es mi amigo!- Y no gritó, porque simplemente no podía

No sabía qué decirle… no sabía qué hacer…

-Sabes que será más fuerte que tú…- Fue lo único que pude decir. Y era verdad… le iba a ser imposible alejarse.

-Pues entonces tendré que tratar más…-

Lo miré unos segundos, tratando de encontrar alguna solución, pero me sentía tan débil… tan impotente…

-¿Por qué no quieres dejarlo ser, Jude?- Pregunté devastada.

Él se acercó a mí, y me tomó entre sus brazos. Yo simplemente me hundí en su pecho… en los latidos de su corazón… en su aroma intoxicante, y lloré.

-No es que no quiera… ¡no sabes cuanto lo deseo! Pero no es momento- Me sequé las lágrimas y suspiré, tratando de dejar todo el dolor de lado. Era fácil junto a él.

-¿Y cuando lo será?- Pero yo ya sabía la respuesta.

-Cuando tengas 18 Lucy…-

-Falta mucho…- Me quejé.

-Menos de dos años Luce…-

-Es mucho igual...-

-Claro que no... el tiempo se pasará volando- Él me dedicó una sonrisa y solo eso bastó para hacerme sentir mejor- Se pasará volando porque voy a verte todos los días y vamos a ir a ver películas, a tomar helados y a saltar en acantilados...-

-¿Me vas a dejar saltar en acantilados?- Sonreí.

-Claro... y luego te darás cuenta de que el momento llegó- Lo mirñe unos segundos.

-¿Menos de dos años y serás mío?-

-Menos de dos años y seré tuyo…- Le mostré mi meñique…

-¿Lo juras por la garrita?- Él rió, recordando nuestro juramente inquebrantable y tomó mi meñique con el suyo.

-Te lo juro por la garrita…-

Menos de dos años y él sería mío…

Lo sabía... él jamás me mentiría, y MENOS jurando por la garrita.

Un juramento de garrita JAMÁS se quebrantaba.

* * *

**Y se termino chicas...**

Se terminó mi fic... se terminó mi fic que me costó NUEVES MESES! Sí chicas... NUEVE meses con este fic... y es como si fuese mi bebé que estaba creciendo, y que ahora nacio :(

Dios... no lo puedo creer.

Después de tanto tiempo... tanto divagar, tanto imaginar... tanto pensar para que todo fuese perfecto... **Se terminó.**

**Y no puedo creer que TANTA gente me hubiese apoyado... que tanta gente se hubiese interesado por mi fic y me hubiese dejado reviews! No puedo expresar con palabras exactas lo MUCHO que les agradesco... lo MUCHO que adoro este fic... **

**LO MUUCHOOO que las quiero a ustedes por haberme dado pequeñas alegrías que terminaron por darme una alegría ENORME.**

**Y no puedo agradecer lo suficiente a mis dos AMIGASAS mica lautner y teamwolfs! Las dos GROSAS que me inspiraron y las que me ayudaron más que nadie a seguir! **

**LAS ADORO LOCURRAAAS! SIN USTEDES ESTO NO HUBIESE SIDO POSIBLE, Y ES POR ESO QUE ESTE FIC VA APARA USTEDEESS!**

**Y este fic va para todas las que me siguieron, las que lo amaron, las que me odiaron, las que lloraron y gritaron, las que se rieron y putearon y patalearon!**

**GRAAAACIAAAAS!**

**Las adoro...**

**Y NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO :)**

**Laura...**

**"Whisper words of wisdom... Let it be..."**


End file.
